


The Beard

by Midnightprincess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Johnny Quest (Cartoon), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Louis, Angst, Anniversary, Arguing, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Chasing Amy - Freeform, Crying, Disney World, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fan Frenzy, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Forced Relationship, Graduation, Harry Potter References, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kallang, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, On the Road Again Tour, One Direction NBC Special, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Osaka, Panic Attacks, Partying, Public Sex, Rimming, Sad Harry, San Diego, San Diego Comic-Con, Self-Harming Harry, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Skype, Skype Sex, Song Lyrics, Squirting, Strip Tease, Sydney - Freeform, Therapy, Threesome - F/F/M, Today Show, Triggers, Twitter, Universal Studios, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Vienna, Voyeurism, Weddings, Wet Dream, Where We Are Tour, X-Factor, minneapolis, mobbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 179,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy Martin never expected to meet One Direction. She never expected to be asked to dinner. And she certainly never expected to be Louis Tomlinson's new girl friend. But if being a celebrity is hard, fake dating one seems even harder. Can Tracy deal with the pressure of being celebrities girlfriend? or even a celebrity herself? And what does Harry have to say about all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner for Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy Martin has dinner with One Direction

         Tracy was bored. It was a Thursday night and she was once again working the night shift at the gym in the Plaza Hotel. All the trainers and anyone training were in the downstairs gym which left her alone in the upstairs one. She scrolled through tumblr some more before she heard the door rattle. The door had a buzzer that someone would press and then she would unlock the door from her desk. Unfortunately people who have never been to the gym, meaning most guests, didn’t know that and figured the door was open. Tracy sighed and stood up, walking around the long desk to get to the door. She pressed the button that released the lock and opened the door for the guest outside. He looked around her age and very familiar.

            “You’re supposed to press the button then open the door,” she explained as the boy walked inside.

            “Sorry about that,” his British accent rang out.

            “Have you been here before?”

            “No.”

            Tracy then began walking towards the right side of the gym passed her desk. “Well this floor is open to all Plaza guests,” she said waving into a bright room with wood flooring and rolled mats. “This side has yoga mats, medicine balls, and stretch balls.” As the boy inspected the room Tracy was sure she knew him from somewhere, but why would she know any guest of the Plaza. She was thinking of this as the boy looked up at her expectantly. Tracy turned and walked past her desk again, her heels making a lot of noise. “This side has all the machines and weights.” She walked onto the mat and headed to the back. “Back here are towels and a hamper for them as well as a water fountain. I have cups at the desk if you need it.” The boy looked around taking everything in before he turned back to Tracy.

            “Okay I think I’ve got it,” he said.

            “Okay then you just need to sign in,” Tracy explained as she headed back to her desk. Then it dawned her why she knew him. “I’m sorry but you wouldn’t happen to be Louis from One Direction would you?”

            The boy looked panicked before he looked down. “Um…yeah I am.”

            “Thought I recognized you,” Tracy said before turning towards her desk and getting the sign in sheet. When she turned back around Louis looked much more relaxed. “Just sign here.” Louis did so and handed her back the clip board. He turned to leave before she spoke up.

            “Um…Louis?” she called. He turned back around. “I’m sorry if this is rude and it’s completely unprofessional but my little sister absolutely loves you guys so would you mind signing something for her?”

            “Your sister’s a Directioner?” Louis asked coming back next to her. “Are you?”

            “Not really,” Tracy admitted grabbing a pad from the desk. “My sister is working on it. I just got your CDs on my iPod so I’m getting there.”

            “What’s your sister’s name?” he asked accepting the pad and pen.

            “Jenny.”

            “Dear Jenny, make sure your sister becomes a Directioner. Love Louis.” Tracy couldn’t help but laugh at that. As Louis handed the pad back he asked, “Would you like a picture? To prove you met me.”

            “Oh, you don’t have to. I know you probably want to work out.”

            “It’s fine.”

            Tracy smiled brightly before grabbing her phone off the desk. She took a picture of the band member and herself. She and Louis checked the picture together.

            “Lovely,” he said before walking away. Tracy called thank you after him.

            As Louis got on the first treadmill Tracy took her seat at the desk which was just so positioned that she could no longer see the pop star. Once she was sure Louis wasn’t coming back over she texted the picture to her sister and her friend. Her sister responded first.

           

_Is that Louis?_

            Yup

            _Is he at the gym?_

            Yeah he’s working out right now

            _Get me an autograph!_

            Already did

            _YAYYYYYY!!!!!!_

           

           Then her friend responded.

 

_Is that Louis from One Direction?_

           In the flesh

_HOW DID YOU MEET HIM!!!!!??????_

           I’m at the Plaza. I guess he’s staying here. He came to use the gym.

_No fair you don’t even like 1D_

           I'm starting to

_How is he?_

          He’s really nice. Offered to take the picture with me after I got the autograph.

         You _got an autograph!_

         Yeah for Jenny

_Sooo jealous. I want the whole story when I see you._

         Okay

 

            With the text conversations done Tracy moved on to answer an email that came in and then the phone rang. She was no longer bored.

 

 

            Across the gym Louis was in deep thought. When the receptionist first recognized him he was nervous. He didn’t need a fan freak out right now. Not with everything that was going on. Luckily it seemed the girl was a Directioner by default. The more Louis thought about the girl the more he liked her. Maybe she would work. She seemed nice enough and working in the Plaza probably had her used to famous people meaning she wouldn’t freak out if she met others like the rest of the band. The more Louis thought about it the more he liked the idea. That’s why after he did his hour workout he walked back over to the desk, depositing his towel in the hamper by the door. Currently she was reading something off some e-reader but her head shot up when she heard him approach.

            “Can I help you?” the girl asked. He wondered how old she was. She had to be over eighteen to work here right?

            “I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name,” Louis said smiling.

            “Oh, it’s Tracy.”

            “Tracy and Jenny that’s a nice combo.” Tracy giggled for a moment and Louis smiled before asking, “When does the gym close?”

            “Nine forty-five,”

            “Is that when you get off?”

            “Um…yeah.”

            “Would you like to have dinner with me and the rest of the boys?”

            Tracy’s smile faltered and she looked down at her outfit which was a flowy shirt and tank-top. “I’m not really dressed for dinner,” she said meekly.

            “You’re dressed perfectly but we’re getting dinner in the room. I hear the room service here is amazing.”

            Tracy didn’t know why but she was nervous. Although she didn’t think ill of One Direction going to a boys’ room, let alone five boys’ rooms, by herself with few people knowing where she was and who she was with didn’t sound like a safe idea. Also she didn’t want Louis to get the idea that she wanted to sleep with him or all the other boys. Louis must have noticed her thoughts because he then said.

            “I’m not trying to sleep with you or anything and you can tell whoever you want that you’re with us. I was just hoping that you come and talk to us about New York, yeah? And also you could get more pictures and autographs for sister or friends.” Louis forgot Tracy wasn’t a fan girl meaning she’d be more cautious about going to a teenager’s hotel room.

            Tracy visibly relaxed. “Sure.”

            “Brilliant,” Louis beamed. “The room number is on the sign-in sheet and I’ll let security know you’re coming. See you then.”

            “Bye.”

            Louis left the gym smiling to himself. Tracy may be the girl he’s been looking for. The rest of the boys still needed to approve though and a casual dinner will help with that. Louis moved up the escalator and into the hotel portion of the Plaza before getting onto the elevator. Luckily no one was in the elevator. Once on his floor he waved to the guards at the elevator bank before heading down the hall to his suite. Once inside he was tackled by a very naked Harry.

            “Hey baby,” Harry said attacking Louis’ lips. They kissed for a few moments before Louis lifted Harry off on him.

            “Hey love, what’s with all the kissing?” Louis asked. He then noticed Harry wasn’t wearing any pants. “And the nakedness?”

            “I wanna ride you,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear before rutting up against him. Louis noticed that Harry was very hard.

            “C’mon Haz we don’t have time.  I gotta shower and get dressed for dinner.”

            “It won’t take too much time.” Harry then moved Louis’ hand down to his hole and he found the younger boy was gapping. “I opened myself up for you.”

            “Shit, Haz.”

            And that was all Louis said before he picked Harry up dropped him on the bed before discarding his clothes and lubing up. He was in Harry in under a minute. Louis then flipped them so that Harry was on top, straddling the older boy. Harry quickly leaned over to peck Louis on the lips before pushing up and dropping back down on Louis. Both boys moaned at the friction. Harry placed his hands on Louis chest and Louis placed his hands on Harry’s hips as Harry began a perfect rhythm.

            “Close,” Harry whimpered after a few minutes.

            “Me too, babe,” Louis grunted he began thrusting into Harry has Harry dropped down onto him. He then let go of Harry’s hip and placed one hand around Harry’s cock.

            “No don’t,” the younger boy said batting Louis’ hand away. “I wanna….just from this.” Harry then moaned obscenely and picked up the pace, fucking down onto Louis as he thrusted up. After a few moments Harry froze and moaned Louis’ name as he came over the older boy’s chest. Louis thrusted him through it before coming himself, emptying into Harry. After a few moments Harry carefully picked himself off of Louis and collapsed next to him. He then curled into Louis both of them just holding each other and catching their breath. No words were needed. After about fifteen minutes Louis spoke up.

            “We need to get showered,” he said reluctantly sitting up. He looked back at Harry who looked like he no intention of getting up. “C’mon, I’ll wash your hair.”

            “Why are you so intent on getting dinner with the boys?” Harry asked sitting up.

            Louis sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I kinda…met someone in the gym before. A girl. Her name is Tracy and she seems nice so I –” Before Louis could finish Harry had shot up from the bed. Running into the bathroom and slamming the door. Louis was about to run after him when he heard the lock click. So he settled on sitting on the edge of the bed letting the cum dry on his chest.

            A half an hour later Harry came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair wet. Louis noticed his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. He’d been crying again.

            “Bathroom is free,” was all the younger boy said before going to rummage through his suitcase.

            “Hazza,” Louis began coming behind him. “If you don’t want her to come I’ll cancel right now.”

            “No it’s fine,” Harry said not looking at his boyfriend. “I’ll at least meet her.”

            Louis sighed and headed the bathroom to shower knowing there was nothing more to say.

 

 

            At 9:30 Harry and Louis made their way to Liam and Niall’s suite. Zayn was there and the three of them were pouring over the menu trying to decide what to get.

            “Hey lads,” Liam greeted looking over at them. “What would you like?”

            “I’m not hungry,” Harry mumbled. Making all the boys look at him with worried glances. When were any of them not hungry?

            “I invited a girl up,” Louis gave as explanation earning understanding nods from the rest of the band. “Her name is Tracy. She seems nice. I figured you guys could be the judges.” Louis then looked over to Harry. “And you can make the final decision.” Harry nodded mutely, pecking Louis on the lips before sitting with the other boys and looking at the menu.

            “What do you think she would want?” Zayn asked after each of them had made decision.

            “Well she works in a gym,” Niall began. “Maybe something healthy, like a salad?”

            “She’s the receptionist that doesn’t mean she’s a health nut,” Louis explained grabbing the menu. “How about chicken? Everyone loves chicken right?” The boys nodded eagerly.

            “Shall we get drinks?” Liam asked walking towards the phone.

            “We got the mini bar,” Zayn informed them walking over to the small fridge and checking its contents. “Why don’t you get mixers and well make our own.”

            Liam nodded and picked up the phone to place the order he also asked for every dessert they had on the menu.

 

 

            After Louis left Tracy quickly picked up the phone and called Alex. She answered on the second ring.

            “Hello?”

            “Alex! Why did Louis just ask me to have dinner with the band?”

            “He what!”

            “He was leaving and he asked when I got off and I told him and he asked if I wanted to have dinner with him and rest of the band in their room.

            “Oh my god! That’s amazing. Are you gonna go?”

            “Of course it’s a free dinner.”

            Alex laughed at Tracy’s joke before continuing, “Do you think you could get another autograph and more pictures?”

            “I think so. One of the reasons he said I should go is to take more pictures.”

            “Give me everything you get!”

            “Of course.” Tracy then heard someone walking up the stairs. “Someone’s coming I gotta go.”

            “Have fun!”

            Tracy then hung up and acted like she was working as one of the clients came out and left the gym. Once the client was gone she texted her parents and told them the story. They reluctantly agreed to let her go as long as she texted when she was on her way home. Tracy agreed and then waited for 9:45 so that she could meet One Direction.

 

 

            When 9:45 hit Tracy turned off all the machines and gave herself a once over in the mirror. She wished she brought her makeup bag so that she could refresh her makeup but she figured she’d look well enough for dinner. She left the gym and took the escalator out onto central park south. She then walked around to 5th ave and entered the Plaza through the main entrance. Trying not to draw attention to herself as she walked to the elevator bank. There she called the elevator. When the doors opened a staff member was in there.

            “Good evening, ma’am,” the man said. “What floor?”

            “Fourteen,” Tracy answered easily.

            The man looked at her quizzically.

            “They’re expecting me.”

            That seemed to be enough for the man to press fourteen. They rode the elevator in silence and soon enough the doors opened on fourteen and Tracy was greeted by two men in suits with wires in their ears. They allowed Tracy to exit the elevator before one of them spoke up.

            “Are you Tracy?” he asked.

            “Yes, Louis invited me,” she tried to explain.

            “Follow me.”

            The man turned and walked down the hall with Tracy behind him. He knocked on one of the doors and a chorus of “come in” rang out. The man opened the door but blocked Tracy from entering.

            “Tracy is here sirs,” he said seriously.

            “Brilliant,” Louis’ voice rang out. “Let her in.”

            The guard moved out the way and Tracy walked into the room which she realized was actually a suite. One Direction was seated around a table. Louis was rising from his seat next to Harry to wave off the guard. The guard left closing the door behind him.

            “Ello love,” Louis said coming over and hugging Tracy. “I hope the guards didn’t scare you too much.”

            “No it’s fine,” Tracy smiled following the boy over to the table.

            “Do you know everyone?”

            “Yes,” Tracy smiled confidently. She looked to the curly haired boy, “that’s Harry,” then to the blonde next to him, “and Niall,” she made sure to pronounce it correctly before moving to the brown haired boy next to him, “Liam,” she then looked at the darker skinned boy, “And Zayn with a y.” The boys smiled at the fact that she knew their names. Louis offered her the seat between himself and Zayn.

            “We ordered you the chicken,” Niall explained. “I hope that’s alright.”

            “Yeah, I like chicken.”

            The group sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Zayn spoke up. “So, Tracy are you in uni?”

            “Uni meaning university?” The boys nodded. “Yeah, I’m about to be a senior.”

            “So what you’re like twenty-one?”

            “Twenty. I’ll be twenty-one in November.”

            “Where do you go?” Liam asked.

            “University at Albany.”

            “Albany?”

            “Yeah it’s the capital of New York.” Tracy explained. “It’s about three hours north of here.”

            “Wait, New York City isn’t the capital of New York?” Liam asked.

            “No although I understand why you would think that.”

            “So what’s your major?”

            “Criminal Justice.”

            “You want to be a lawyer?”

            “Maybe.”

            There was more silence before Zayn spoke up. “So Louis tells us your sister is a Directioner but not you?”

            “Yeah, she’s been showing me stuff and I’ve listened to both cds so I’m starting to get into you guys.” Once she stated that her phone went off. She reached into her bag and saw she had a text. “Speak of the devil.”

            “That ‘er?” Niall asked. Tracy nodded. “What did she say?”

            “She asks if I’m eating with One Direction now. I told her yes. She told me to prove it.”

            “Can she facetime?”

            “Yeah I just need wifi.”

            Liam got her the wifi password and once it connected she called Jenny. She picked up on the third ring.

            “Hey,” Tracy said looking at her sister in her room in a tank top. “What are you eating?” Jenny was chewing and not talking.

            “An apple,” Jenny said after swallowing.

            “Well put it down. I have some people for you to meet.”

            After she said that the boys appeared behind her, crowding around to be seen in the small camera.

            “Hey!” “Vat’s happin?”

            Tracy flinched when Jenny screamed.

            “Oh my god, hi boys!” Jenny yelled looking like an excited child.

            “Hey Jenny how are ya?” Niall asked.

            “Good.”         

            “Your sister said you’re a Directioner,” Zayn inquired.

            “I am.”

            “Well then we must meet you.”

            “Really?”

            The boys looked at each other and shrugged before Liam spoke. “Yeah, we’ll drop Tracy off and well come see you. Will you be up?”

            “Yes.”

            “You really don’t have to,” Tracy said looking around her at the pop stars.

            “Non-sense,” Louis scoffed. He then turned back to Jenny. “She’ll text when she’s on her way. See you soon!”

            “Bye!”

            “Later Jenny.”

            The rest of the boys gave their sign offs and Tracy ended the call. She then turned to Louis. “So about those pictures.”

            The rest of the time was spent taking different group and individual pictures with the help of security. The boys also signed personal autographs for Jenny, Alex, and Tracy. As they finished that there was a knock on the door and muffled voice saying “room service.”

            “Yes!” Niall exclaimed jumping up. He opened the door and two men walked in pushing trays. One moved to set the table but Niall waved him off, giving both men a tip before seeing them out.

            When the men left Tracy moved to get up but Zayn stopped her. He gave everyone silverware and two glasses while Liam placed a large bowl of salad and a basket of bread sticks on the table. Niall was checking entrees and placing them in front of the right chair. Harry filled one glass for everyone with water. At that moment Louis returned to the table with mini bottles of probably every type of liquor Tracy could think of.

            “What would you like love?” Louis asked offering the bottles.

            “Um, jack and coke I guess.” Tracy noticed the two liter bottle sitting at the bottom of the tray.

            Louis smiled and made the drink while Harry made everyone else’s. He and Louis had sprite and lemon and lime vodka, Zayn had straight vodka in sprite, Niall had whiskey on the rocks, and Liam just had some coke since he didn’t drink.  Dinner was filled with conversation from the boys with Tracy quietly listening. Every once in a while the boys would ask for Tracy’s opinion on something or ask her a simple question but other than that she remained silent. She did notice that the boys seemed to look over at her a lot. Like more than there’s a guest at the table a lot but Tracy ignored it.

            “Is everyone ready for dessert?” Liam asked when the group began to play with their food instead of eat it. He was greeted with a chorus of yes’s before he got up to clear the table. Tracy tried to rise as well but Zayn stopped her and took her plate. The five boys cleared the table and refilled glasses as Tracy just watched as a plethora of desserts were place on the table. She noticed different flavors of ice cream and different slices of cake. One slice gained her interest though.

            “Is that tiramisu?” she asked pointing to the piece.

            “Yeah,” Zayn answered. “Did you want it?”

            “If no one else does.”

            Zayn smiled at her and placed the slice in front of her.

            “Oh that reminds me,” Tracy said reaching into her purse. “I got this from the break room for you Liam. Jenny told me you were a germ-a-phob with spoons.”

            Liam could only smile and accept the plastic wrapped utensils. He pulled out the spoon and began to eat the ice cream he got for himself along with his piece of cake.

            “So Tracy have you lived in New York for a while?” Louis asked as every began eating their desserts.

            “Yeah,” Tracy answered relishing in the taste of the tiramisu. “Born and raised.”

            “Really?” Zayn asked suddenly. “Do you think you could show us around.”

            “I thought you guys have been to the city before.”

            “We have but we’ve never been able to _see_ it.”

            “It would be nice if a native could show us around,” Niall added.

            “What would you want to see? I admit I really only know the tourist spots. Normal stuff isn’t very exciting,” Tracy explained.

            “We don’t mind tourist stuff,” Louis said. “I’d love to see what’s inside the stores on 5th ave.”

            “Yeah and I wanna actually walk around Times Square,” Liam added.

            All the boys began to excitedly talk about the different popular spots in the city they would like to see. Tracy listened intently and began thinking of suggestions.

            “Do you live in Manhattan?” Niall asked suddenly.

            “No I live in Queens.”

            “I’d like to see that,” Liam suggested.

            “There really isn’t much.”

            “It must be a little fun, it’s in the city.”

            Tracy thought about it and smiled. There were a few places she could take them although most were either shopping or food which she assumed the boys wouldn’t mind. She then realized that Louis was asking her a question.

            “Excuse me?”

            “When are you off?” Louis asked again.

            “I’m off this weekend, and Tuesday and Thursdays.”

            “Could you take us out on Saturday?”

            “You want me to show you around?”

            “Sure it’ll be fun.”

            “Aren’t you guys worried about being spotted?”

            “We’ll handle that.” Liam assured her. “And we should start early. How does eight o’clock here sound? We could get breakfast.”

            Tracy visibly cringed. To get to the plaza by eight she would have to wake up at five.

            “Too early for you?” Zayn joked.

            “A little,” Tracy smirked. “If I were to get here by eight I would have to wake up at five.”

            “We’ll send a car for you of course,” Louis added. “How long from your house to here?”

            “By car with no traffic is about a half an hour.”

            “Does that work?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Then it’s settled. Tomorrow here at eight and we’ll explore New York City.”

            Everyone nodded their agreement as there was a knock on the door. A large man then opened it without the boys responding.

            “Lads, I think it’s time for Miss Martin to head home and you all have to be up in the morning,” the man said.

            The boys began to clear the table and the large man came towards Tracy with his hand out. “I’m Paul by the way. Tour director for One Direction. Nice to meet you.” Tracy shook his hand and smiled.

            “Oh Paul,” Liam called. “Tracy’s gonna show us around the city.”

            “You’re not invited,” Louis yelled.

            Paul gave them a look before turning to Tracy. “I’m going to need an itinerary of where you’re going and your phone number.” Tracy nodded mutely and began exchanging information with Paul while the boys cleaned up. Once they were done the group made its way down the elevator and into a black SUV. Tracy was surprised when no fans appeared.

            “No one knows you guys are here?” she asked as the boys helped her into the SUV.

            “We’ve kept it a bit of a secret,” Niall admitted. “We’re taking a little break from tour.”

            Tracy simply nodded. The drive was filled with idle conversation about different things to do in the city. Tracy quietly listened but noticed that Harry wasn't talking much. Now she thought of it he hadn't talked much at dinner either. At least not to her. Before she could worry about it though the driver called for turn by turn directions to her house. Jenny was already outside when the black SUV pulled in front of the house. Paul turned around in his seat to face Tracy.

            “Can we take this inside?” he asked sweetly.

            Tracy understood and got out the car first, dragging her little sister back into the house as the boy band and body guard followed. By the time everyone was in the living room Jenny was crying and hyperventilating.

            “Aw come on love,” Harry said walking over and hugging Jenny. “No need to cry.” Tracy had mentioned in the car that Harry was Jenny’s favorite. While Harry was consoling Jenny the rest of the band was meeting her parents.

            “Sorry for barging in at this late hour,” Liam offered shaking hands with Mr. and Mrs. Martin.

            “It’s alright,” Mrs. Martin said accepting the boy’s hands. She then looked over to where Jenny was smiling brightly as she talked quickly with Harry. “She really does like you guys.”

            “Okay picture time,” Tracy announced. She had run upstairs to grab her camera. More individual and group pictures were taken and Jenny was given permission to upload a few onto Facebook. Once pictures were taken and autographs were given the Martin Family saw the British band to the door, but Louis waved Tracy outside.

            “Thank you for that,” Tracy said smiling at the boys. “She’s never going to forget that.”

            “Anytime, love,” Louis said.

            “We love meeting fans,” Niall added.

            “So Paul will text you tomorrow to finalize Saturday,” Liam began. “I’m sure you know that this outing must remain top secret. We don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

            Tracy noted that Liam said ‘anyone’ not ‘us’. “Of course, yeah my parents don’t even know about it.”

            “Well tell your parents,” Zayn said.

            “I will,” Tracy said looked back at the house. She noticed Jenny and her mom were at the door. “Eventually. Good luck with whatever you’re doing tomorrow.”

            “Thanks.” All the boys responded and then they were in the car and gone.

            When Tracy returned to the house she and Jenny spoke for an hour, going over the night’s events and looked at the different pictures and autographs they got. Once Tracy was done talking to Jenny she Facetimed Alex and recounted the same story. Tracy showed her the autographs and promised to send the few only band pictures to her. After she was done talking to both girls it was nearing three am. Tracy realized that One Direction wanted to hang out with her. She was going exploring with celebrities. This could be really fun or really exhausting.  


	2. A Day at Play Keeps Modest! Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy shows One Direction around New York City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update. It was midterm week in school, and now I'm going on a cruise for Spring Break so I won't be able to post from there. But when I get back I'll start on Chapter 3. Thanks for reading.

           The one thing Harry loved about touring was that the boys were allowed to share rooms. Meaning he got to wake up to Louis every morning. Currently the smaller boy was tucked under Harry’s chin, his even breaths tickling Harry’s neck. Harry pulled back a bit to look at Louis’ face. He really did love him and the thought that he loved him back made him unimaginably happy. Harry took in Louis’ handsome features. His face relaxed in sleep. He traced a finger over Louis’ pink lips and then ran his hand through Louis’ soft hair. Louis squirmed under the touches and that’s when Harry felt it. He lifted the covers to make sure but there was no denying it. Louis was hard. Feeling mischevious at the moment Harry ducked down under the covers to line his head up with Louis dick. Harry blew cold air over the leaking tip. Louis stirred but did not wake up. Harry smiled to himself as he swallowed down Louis, taking him all in one gulp. He felt Louis moan and squirm as he began to bob.

            “Harry?” Louis asked and then moaned again as Harry licked the tip. Louis moved his hands to grip Harry’s head from above the covers. Harry moaned around Louis’ dick and doubled his efforts causing breathy moans and long groans to come from above him. After a few moments Louis gave a choked off warning before releasing into Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry swallowed it all before crawling back up to be eye level with Louis.

            “Good morning!” he greeted the older boy happily.

            “I’ll say. That was amazing babe,” Louis commented kissing Harry lightly on the lips.

            “I’m glad you liked it.” Harry moved to deepen the kiss and probably start another round of activity when Louis’ phone began to ring. Sighing the boys separated as Louis rolled over to answer.

            “What is it Niall?” Louis greeted.

            “What kind of food do you think Tracy wants?”

            “What?”

            “I think she’d want a proper fry-up but Liam said we should get her pancakes or something. But you can’t go wrong with a fry-up right?”

            “Niall what are you talking about?”

            “Tracy! You know the girl we invited to show us around the city. She’s coming for breakfast and we don’t know what to order her. By the way are you ready ‘cause she’ll be here soon.”

            “Aw fuck.”

             “What? Did you forget?”

            “No, I was….” Louis glanced at Harry whose cheery mood was fading. “Distracted.”

            “Sure you were. Alright well get your arses over here.”

            “We will. Order her the fry-up and pancakes and she can decide what she wants. Someone will eat whatever she doesn’t.”

            “That’s true. Okay hurry up!”

            With that the line went dead and Louis got out of bed.

            “Where are you going?” Harry asked looking disappointed.

            “Come on babe Tracy will be here soon.”

            “Oh great.” With that Harry huffed and jumped out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

            “Harry,” Louis groaned following the taller boy into the bathroom. Harry went into the shower, completely ignoring Louis’ calls. “Harry don’t be like this please.”

            “Be like what?” Harry asked when Louis stepped in behind him.

            “Distant, sulky, childish.”

            “Childish! You think I’m being childish?” Harry exclaimed turning to face Louis.

            “Yes, because you don’t even know her and you already hate her.”

            “You don’t know her either Lou.” Harry had to stop to rinse the suds out of his hair. “She’s just some girl you met at the gym and you invite her to dinner?”

            “So that everyone could meet her and decide straight away if they like her.” Harry and Louis switched so that Louis could rinse his hair.

            “Great and now cause the _lads_ like her you invite her to come out with us.”

            “No, because _you_ always talk about how you want to see the city from a New Yorkers point of view and she’s a New Yorker.”

            “So you’re using _her_ to show _me_ the city.”

           “Yes!” Harry stopped soaping his body to turn to Louis. When he didn’t respond the older boy continued. “I know this is hard for you and I know it sucks but at least behave yourself. None of this is her fault.”

            “I know it’s not,” the younger boy said quietly.

            Louis then pulled Harry under the spray kissing him passionately. After a moment Harry lips responded and it didn’t take long for the rest of his body to respond as well. Harry suddenly pushed Louis against the shower wall rutting gently against him.

            “We don’t have time for that babe,” Louis said separating for air. Harry gave out a frustrated groan. “But we do have time for this.”

            Louis then quickly dropped to his knees and swallowed Harry whole.

 

 

            Tracy was nervous. She sat in silence in the back of the SUV as it weaved its way through the Saturday morning traffic. She barely got any sleep last night in anticipation of today but she didn’t feel tired at all. Just nervous. What if they got mobbed? What if the boys weren’t interested in the places she took them? What if they were just using her for some celebrity prank or sick joke? No they weren’t like that…..right?

            “Don’t worry,” the driver said shocking Tracy. It was the first word he said to her the whole trip. “You are perfectly safe with these boys. They have the best security.”

            Tracy cracked a smile for his benefit. It didn’t help with the nervousness. Before she knew it he was pulling up to The Plaza and a doorman was opening the door for her.

            “Good morning ma’am,” he greeted.

            “Good morning,” she said. The doorman seemed taken aback by her returning his greeting. After saying a thank you to the driver Tracy entered the hotel. She never came in through the main entrance before and realized that she had no idea how to get to the boy’s room from here. As she wondered if she could go to the front desk and ask for One Direction’s room number someone tapped her shoulder. Tracy quickly spun around and raised her hands in defense.

            “Whoa Miss Martin calm down,” Paul said. “It’s just me.”

            “You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that,” Tracy grasped grabbing her chest.

            “My apologizes, are you ready to go?”

            Tracy only nodded and followed the large man towards a set of elevators. He gave the elevator operator the floor and they were off.

            Tracy tried not to panic in the elevator but as soon as the doors opened to the same floor Tracy was on last night the panic in nervousness set in. Would they have fun? Did she look good? What if they we’re spotted? What if someone thought she was dating one of them and it turns into a scandal?

            “Relax Miss. Martin,” Paul assured as he led Tracy down the hall and past several guards. “We’ve taken every precaution to ensure that the boys and you will be completely safe during your outing. I’ve also taken care of that other thing you mentioned.”

            Tracy had to smile at that. She hoped the boys wouldn’t mind. Her smile fell a bit when Paul approached a door, it was a different one then where she was last night. He knocked twice before using a key card to enter. From inside the room Tracy could hear yelling and clinking of silverware on plates. It seemed breakfast was in full swing. As she followed Paul into the suite Tracy couldn’t help but laugh as Liam yelled at Niall for taking too big a portion. Niall’s reply was drowned out by more yelling.

            “Lads,” Paul called turning a corner into a large living space. “Your guest is here.”

            “Tracy!” they all yelled as the girl in questioned appeared from around the corner.

            “How are ya love?” Louis asked standing to make room for her. “How was the ride over?”

            “It was fine. Thank you for sending the driver.”

            “No thank you for agreeing to show us around?” Niall stated around a mouthful of pancakes.

            “Speaking of which what are we doing?” Harry asked. It may have been the first time he directly spoke to her.

            “Before you answer that we ordered you a fry-up. I hope that’s alright?” Liam interjected.

            “A fry-up?”

            “Bacon, eggs, toast, that kind of stuff.”

            “Oh yeah that’s fine.” Tracy said and a plate was placed in front of her.

            “Would you like some tea love?” Louis asked.

            “Um sure, what kind do you have?”

            “Yorkshire, the only tea you need.”

            After Tracy prepared her tea, assuring Louis it was good. She told the boys about her plans for the day.

            “I figured we could walk down 5th ave checking out the different shops till we get to 42nd. From there we can walk up to Times Square and check out the shops there. We can also take a small detour to see Radio City and Rockefeller Center. From Times Square we can keep going down to 34th to see Herald Square where the Macy’s parade is held. It’s a lot of walking though, I hope that’s okay.”

            “That’s fine, we could use the exercise,” Zayn added.

            “Can we get pizza and hamburgers and stuff?” Niall asked.

            “Of course, just let me know when you’re hungry.” Tracy smiled.

            “Brilliant, this is gonna be so much fun!” 

            Breakfast finished quickly and before Tracy knew it everyone was getting ready to go. Paul explained to Tracy that the art of keeping the boys hidden was to not draw attention to themselves. So the boys were dressed in regular summer clothing of their choice. Nothing fancy or overly coordinated. All the boys had a pair of sunglasses which worked because it was sunny out. They also all had on some form of cap, either fitted or snap back. When Tracy looked at them they looked like a group of regular young adult boys out to mess around in the city. The plan was simple. The boys would head out with Tracy with two men following as security. The men looked casual as well in polos and kaki shorts. Two suvs will also be following them. One filled with security and the other empty in case they needed to make a fast get-a-way.

            “Oh and one last thing,” Paul said turning from one of the plain clothes security guards. “While you’re out try to call the boys by their codenames.”

            “Codenames?” Tracy asked looking confused.

            “Yes, each of the boys have codenames in case there is anyone listening. It’s not too hard to put two in two together when a group of boys has a Zayn, Niall, and Louis in it.” Tracy had to agree. Those weren’t common names. “Don’t worry if you forget them, you probably won’t even need them but just in case, Louis is Lewis, Zayn is Zack, Liam is Leo, Niall is Neal, and Harry is Harold.”

            “Couldn’t find a close H name?”

            Paul spared her a smile before his eyes got wide, “Oh I forgot. They need to hold onto your mobile phone.” Paul gestured to the plain clothes security guards. “You can have it anytime you need it but it needs to stay with them.”

            “Oh c’mon Paul don’t do that,” Louis protested.

            “It’s fine, but why?” Tracy asked handing over her phone.

            “To ensure that you don’t tell anyone of your whereabouts.” Noticing Tracy’s confusion Paul continued. “It’s not that we don’t trust you but you could easily put on twitter that you’re in Central Park with One Direction and then we’d have an incident.”

            “I wouldn’t.”

           “I know you wouldn’t it just procedure.” With that Paul lead the way out of the room and to the elevators.

The boys, Tracy, and Paul all took one elevator while the rest of security took another. When they got to the lobby though the security team separated.

            “So where to first?” Niall asked after a moment of everyone staring at Tracy.

            “Well I guess we should start at the apple store and FAO Schwarz,” Tracy suggested.

            “After you.”

            With that Tracy squared her shoulders to look like a regular New Yorker and walked towards the doors. She left the hotel quickly and walked to the crosswalk, hoping the boys would stay close. Even though it was a Saturday morning the place was still busy. The boys caught up with her as the light changed and together they crossed the street with the rest of the crowd. Once across the boys naturally stopped in front of the big glass square with the apple sign on it.

            “What’s this?” Zayn asked.

            “It’s the apple store?” Tracy explained trying to hide her smile.

            “That’s a store?”

            “Follow me.”

            Tracy led them to the spiraling staircase that took them down into the apple store. She could hear the sounds of awe before they reached the bottom and the store spread out before them. There was already a line of people getting service for their products of checking out the latest gadgets. The boys weren’t too interested in that so they quickly made their way back upstairs and towards FAO Schwarz.

            “Now normally the store is closed,” Tracy explained as they reached the toy soldiers. “But I had Paul call ahead.”

            Before the crowd lined up could notice the toy soldiers opened the doors and One Direction and Tracy were inside. Once inside another pair of soldiers appeared to take pictures. Something the boys truly enjoyed. After that the boys seemed to disappear around the store looking at different things. Harry and Louis checked out the ugly dolls, while Liam and Zayn played with any type of remote control toy they could find. Tracy was going to look at the Harry Potter section before she was pulled to the candy area by Niall.

            “Look at this stuff,” Niall exclaimed holding up a giant box of nerds. “Oh look they have pillows.” Niall then proceeded to hold up every candy pillow and hug it.

            “What’s your favorite?” Tracy asked watching Niall actually be a kid in a candy store.

            “I gotta admit I don’t really care of American sweets but Reeces are amazing!” Niall then pulled her over to the sugar bar. “Whatda’ like?”

            “It’s too early for sweets,” Tracy whined.

            Niall scoffed. “It’s never too early for sweets.” Niall stared at Tracy longer but when she didn’t budge he sighed and turned to the menu. “I’m gonna get some fudge, would you like a piece?”

            Noticing Niall was trying Tracy agreed and picked some fudge she would like. It was delicious. After that Niall forced Tracy to make a huge pixie stick with him. As they were finishing that Louis came rushing towards them.

            “Come on you gotta see this!” he exclaimed grabbed Tracy’s hand and dragging her towards the escalator. Once upstairs after a few hair pin turns they ended up in the room with the large piano. One of the security guards stood by while Harry, Zayn, and Liam were already on the piano.

“Take a video of this,” he commanded to the security guard who pulled out Tracy’s phone. He then placed Tracy and Niall on the piano and gave them specific instructions on how to move. Once everyone was placed and sure of their role the oldest Directioner stood before the entire piano and began directing everyone. After a few tries Tracy noticed that they were playing a very simplified version of “What Makes You Beautiful.”

            “Aren’t you guys tired of this song by now?” Tracy asked.

            “Never be tired of your first hit love,” Louis shouted back. Soon he couldn’t handle being out though and joined them on the piano, ruining the tune as it turned into people just stomping on random keys. Once that was out of their systems Zayn challenged Louis to a remote control plane race and they took off while Liam and Harry followed. Assuming Niall would follow Tracy made her way over to the Harry Potter section looking at the different wands and outfits that were available. What really caught her attention though was the Marauder’s Map. Of course it was way out of her price range so she left it to round out up the boys. What she didn’t notice was a security guard and Niall were watching her. 

            “Okay come on guys,” Tracy yelled into the empty store. Soon she was once again flanked by five boys. They made their way out the main entrance and headed into Burberry. Once inside the boys headed straight to the men’s section upstairs with Tracy slowly following. Their time spent there was mostly the boys modeling ridiculous outfits they put together from the rack although Harry and Liam did find a few shirts and scarves they liked. While they were working that out Louis tapped Tracy.

            “Come with me,” he whispered getting up and heading to the women’s section.

            “What’s up?”

            “I want to get something for my mum. I have an idea but I just wanted the company.”

            “Oh.” Tracy wondered why he didn’t ask one of the boys but shrugged it off and began browsing while Louis talked to a sales girl. Tracy actually loved Burberry even if she couldn’t afford it, especially the bags. That’s what she looked at now. Even picking up a few and seeing how they would look on her arm. She then tried on a few sunglasses and scarves before she noticed the same sales girl Louis was talking too looking at her. The girl wanted a sale that Tracy wouldn’t give so she put the things down and went to find Louis who was looking at coats even though it was summer.

            “Find anything?” she asked.

            “Not really,” Louis said after a moment. “Come on, let’s get the lads a move on. Where’s next?”

            “Well there’s a Tiffany’s across the street but I don’t think you guys would --”

            “Brilliant, we’ll go there next.”

            They’re time in Tiffany’s was quick with Tracy looking at jewelry while Liam pretended to be her rich boyfriend planning to propose. It was a fun joke. After that the group casually walked down 5th avenue, stopping at various shops to look inside or try something. They spent way too much time in Godiva and Lindt to be natural but it was fun. As promised Tracy took them on the detour to Rockfeller Center which the boys didn’t recognize without the ice rink and tree. They wanted to go to Nintendo World but the crowd inside was a little daunting even for non-celebrities so they continued on.

 

 

            Harry reluctantly admitted to himself that he was having fun. Tracy seemed to be a capable girl who knew her way around the city. It was also obvious that the rest of the boys enjoyed her company. Harry knew he shouldn’t hate her for that. That she was just a nice girl trying to show some friends around. But he did and he was pretty sure she knew it. He hadn’t said a word to her since breakfast and that was the first time he spoken to her. He also knew what the boys were doing dragging her off so that she could show them what she liked but he refused to take part in it and stayed behind his sunglasses a Boston cap, a conscious decision since she was such a big New Yorker.

            “Are you having fun?” Louis asked while they looked at cartoon shirts in UNIQULO.

            “Yeah this is great babe,” Harry offered a weak smile.

            “I wish I could hold your hand. It would be nice to just walk holding hands down 5th ave.”

            Harry genuinely smiled at that. “Yes it would be.” Harry moved on to look at some shirts with Japanese writing on it. He then noticed Louis was still looking him. “Really I’m having fun. Thank you.” With that Louis smiled and continued to look at shirts.

            Harry didn’t realize how long of a walk this would be. He was about to call for a break when the group emerged from a side street into the middle of Times Square. Of course the boys had been in Times Square before but to see it now without screaming fans or crowding security was amazing.          

            After taking a few pictures and letting the boys gap a little bit Tracy spoke up. “So where to first?”

            “Toys.R.Us!” Louis exclaimed grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him towards the store. The group followed quickly hoping to not lose the boys in the crowd. They weren’t all together again until they were inside the store looking up at the Ferris wheel.

            “There’s a Ferris wheel, inside?” Liam said amazed.

            “Yup, do you wanna go on it?” Tracy asked.

            The boys nodded earnestly so she took them downstairs to buy tickets. Luckily the line wasn’t too long so they were able to get on after one cycle. Unfortunately they had to be split in two. So Tracy went with Niall and Zayn, while Liam, Harry, and Louis went together. After taking a picture they were off.

            “This is amazing,” Liam said looking around as the car went higher in the air. “Is that Superman?”

            Harry looked to where Liam was pointing. “Yeah and that’s a dinosaur.”

            “We have to go there next,” Louis decided.

            “So I like her,” Liam said after a moment of silence.

            “Yes she is quite nice,” Louis admitted.

            “Pretty fit too.”

            “I wouldn’t know.” Louis was now looking intently at Harry. “What do you think?”

            After a moment Harry sighed and looked at Louis. “She seems nice. Still don’t know if we can trust her though.”

            “Alex said he has a plan for that.”

            “Of course he does,” Liam sighed crossing his arms. “Bet’cha we won’t approve of it.”

            “Bet’cha we get no say.”

            As Louis and Liam discussed the downfalls of their management Harry looked out to the other car when Niall, Zayn, and Tracy were. Currently the two boys were laughing at something Tracy was saying. Yes, she was nice.

 

 

            After leaving the Ferris wheel and getting their pictures Tracy led the group up to the third floor where the different models and replicas they saw were. And that’s where she lost them. Not lost like lost sight of them. Lost like she didn’t even know if they were still on the floor. She had gotten pushed to the side by a mother and her eight kids and when she looked up One Direction was gone. She looked around on the floor a bit. By the remote control toys or the dinosaur, even in Candy Land but she couldn’t find them. As she walked across the bridge to the baby section she began to panic. Sure security was with them but it was only two guys. What if they were spotted? What if they got mobbed? What if a crazy group a fans kidnapped them…wait that only happens in fan fiction. Still where were they?

            After the board games and action figure section produced no results Tracy checked candy land and the replicas again to no avail. She then decided that it was time to call Paul. She went to the Barbie house to have a quiet place to call and just as she entered someone called, “Tracy!”

            Tracy whipped around to see One Direction standing with their dolls.

            “Come here and take pictures this is hilarious,” Liam said holding up his box.

            “You guys have been here the whole time!” Tracy yelled, startling the boy band. “I’ve been worried sick trying to find you guys and you were here playing with dolls.”

            “Sorry Tracy we didn’t mean to worry you,” Zayn said. “We figured you were just looking at something else.”

            Tracy looked at the five nearly grown men looking severely chastised and began to laugh. “Fine, I understand.”

            From then on the boys didn’t stray far from Tracy while exploring the stores. Louis was proclaimed a pretty princess in the Disney Store while Tracy and Zayn checked out stuffed animals and mugs. Niall bought probably a year’s supply of Reeces products at the Hershey Store and Harry threw in a bag of cookies and cream kisses that Tracy was eyeing to the bag of treats he and Louis were getting. All the boys got m&ms in M&M world including personalized 1D M&Ms. They checked out the Hard Rock Café store before heading to Five Guys for lunch. Tracy wasn’t hungry yet so she didn’t get anything but she did have fun watching the boys try to order. Once they were full they took pictures outside of Madame Tussauds before heading to Harold Square. The boys weren’t too interested in the shopping options there but they did want to know how one store could take up two city blocks so they explored Macy’s for a bit eventually finding their section in the teen girls. After going through all of Macy’s the group made it back to 6th avenue.

            “Whew this is a lot of walking,” Niall commented once they were outside. “Can the next thing we do please involve sitting down?”

            “Sure,” Tracy said eyeing a black van. “That is our next destination.”

            The boys looked confused until Paul came out and beckoned them into the van. Once inside he explained that Tracy arranged for them to be taken on a driven tour around the rest of the city. Ending in a secret location.

            Their first stop was the NYU area where Tracy showed the boys places to get really good Asian food. They then moved to the village and then to Soho where another round of shopping happened in Bloomingdales and the other near by boutiques. From there they went to little Italy where they got really awesome pizza. They then drove up the West side stopping periodically for photos till they got to Harlem. In Harlem, much to Paul's dismay, the boys got out and went exploring.

                “Okay regular city rules,” Tracy explained as they got out of the car. “Don't talk to strangers, don't give anyone money unless you're prepared to give everyone money, and whatever they are selling isn't real.”

            “Okay, okay,” Niall whined. “Let's go.”

            And so they were off. It was crowded so One Direction stayed close to Tracy but they were able to see the Apollo and went shopping. Niall and Liam got a few new snap backs while Zayn bought what he called "the coolest trainers he's ever seen." Louis bought some African artwork he thought was cool, and Harry got some new headbands. Each boy, except for Harry, tried to see what items Tracy liked but she didn't seem interested in anything is particular. Once they were back in the car Liam approached the subject.

            “Tracy do you not like Harlem?” he asked as they drove back towards what the boys believed was the city.

            “Oh no Harlem is great.”

            “S'just you didn't seem that interested in it.”

            “Are you okay?” Zayn asked thinking maybe the girl was tired or wanted to be done with the trip.

            Tracy laughed instead. “Yes, I'm fine. I spent alot of time in Harlem during high-school and most of the shops are like the ones near my house so sorry if I wasn't particularly enthusiastic.”

            “Oh your neighborhood is like Harlem?” Niall asked.

            “Not exactly but you'll see soon enough.”

            “What do you mean?” Louis asked. He was in the back secretly cuddling with Harry.

            “Well you guys did say you wanted to check-out Queens.”

            The car errupted in cheers as it made its way towards the borough of queens.

 

 

            Most of the trip through Queens was spent in the car. Driving around neighborhoods that Tracy was familiar with and pointed things out in. She honestly thought the tour was boring but the boys seemed enthralled by the small city. They checked out small one-of-a-kind stores and major chains they had only seen in passing. Tracy answered all their questions without laughing at how ridiculous some of them were. Finally they stopped for dinner at a Halal truck, sitting on benches to enjoy the meal.

            “So you said you went to school around here?” Louis asked balancing the hot tin on his lap.

            “Yeah my high school is further down the block,” Tracy explained looking around at the familiar neighborhood.

            “So you were able to eat this all the time?” Liam asked looking amazed.

            “I mean I guess after school I could have but I didn’t really.”

            “Probably how you stayed so fit,” Niall commented earning a smile.

            “Okay lads it’s time to head back,” Paul announced standing up.

            “Aw, c’mon Paul,” Zayn whined.

            “Nope you had your fun time to get back to work.” That statement didn’t make anyone move but his next one did. “Also it’s late and we have to get Miss Martin back home.”

            “Right we got it,” Louis said standing.

            After the group disposed of their trash they made their way back to the van. The ride to Tracy’s house was filled with her giving directions while the rest of the boys stayed silent. Only when they pulled up in front of her house did One Direction speak.

            “Thanks for showing us around,” Niall said giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

            “Yeah it was really fun,” Zayn added giving her a hug.

            “Thanks, we appreciated it,” Liam said as he gave his own hug.

            “Thanks I know it was a lot to ask,” Louis said offering his hand. He would have hugged her but he was too far back in the van. Harry gave a sort of nod and wave as his thanks. No one commented on it.

            “No, thank you guys for allowing me to show you around,” Tracy said earnestly. “It really was a lot of fun. You guys are great.”

            The boys said their thanks again and Paul walked Tracy from the van to her front door.

            “Well here is your phone Miss Martin,” he said giving Tracy back the electronic. “I do not need to remind you how important it is that those photos stay with just you. No social media sites, no emails, and no magazines.”

            “Of course not,” Tracy assured him. “I would never do something like that to the boys.”

            Paul gave her a small smile. “I know you wouldn’t Miss Martin. Take care.”

            “Bye.”

            With that Tracy unlocked her door and entered her home. Once she saw the van pull off she locked up and then saw the mountain of bags in the living room.

            “Um, what’s all this?” she asked her father who was in the dining room.

            “Those are for you?” he asked not looking up from his computer.

            “For me?”

            “Yeah, some guy with One Direction dropped them off.”

            “Tracy!” Jenny yelled from upstairs. She ran down them and was suddenly at Tracy’s side. Their mother following. “What’s in the bags? Mommy and Daddy wouldn’t let me open them.”

            “I don’t know.”

            Under the watchful eye of their mother the sisters began to look through the bags. Inside was a Marauder’s Map and Gryffindor tie from FAO Schwarz, a purse, clutch, wallet, and two scarves from Burberry, a necklace and bracelet from Tiffany’s, a box of truffles from Godiva and Lindt, a pair of jeans from UNIQULO, all of the One Direction dolls and the Ferris Wheel picture from Toys.R.US, a pack of cookies and cream kisses from the Hershey store, 1D M&Ms from M&M World, a shirt from the Hard Rock Café, a dress from Bloomingdales, and few shirts for boutiques in Soho, and two autographed posters of One Direction, one for her and one for Jenny.

            “Oh my god,” Tracy whispered once everything was out the bags.

            “What?” Jenny asked looking up from her poster.

            “This is everything.”

            “What?”

            “When we were out I didn’t buy anything but I looked at stuff. These are the things I was looking at, besides the Direction Dolls I think those are for you. But its all here. They got me all this stuff.”

            “Well that’s certainly a way to say thank you,” Jenny commented taking the dolls.

            “It’s probably to ensure you don’t say anything,” their father added.

            “No it’s too much I have to give it back,” Tracy said standing and grabbing her phone. She noticed that Paul’s number was deleted from her contact list. She had no way of contacting One Direction ever again. They were gone.

 

 

            The ride back to the hotel was a solemn one. Suddenly Paul’s phone rang. After he answered it he put it on speaker.

            “Hello lads,” a familiar voice rang out.

            “Hi Alex,” the grumbled. It was one of their managers from Modest!.

            “So it seems that you all had a lovely day.”

            “Yeah, Tracy’s real nice,” Niall commented.

            “What do you think Louis?”

            “She’s great.”

            “Excellent, then shall we proceed?”

            Louis looked at Harry who simply shrugged before looking away. Louis sighed but said “yes.”

            “Brilliant. We’ll have a meeting tomorrow morning to discuss expectations.”

            “How will Tracy be told?” Louis asked.

            “Oh don’t worry about that. Leave everything to me. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” With that Alex hung up.

            “Why do I get the feeling we aren’t going to like how he tells Tracy,” Liam said quietly.

            “Because he aren’t.” Louis answered he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He should’ve lied. He should’ve said Tracy was awful and that he never wanted to see her again. But she wasn’t and he was a coward. He looked over at Harry who seemed to be fighting off tears and that just made things worse.

            “I’m sorry Harry,” he said as he pulled the younger boy into his arms.

            _I’m sorry Tracy._


	3. Smile for the Camera, Everybody Lookin' at Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy joins One Direction in their photo shoot.

            Tracy was awoken by the incessant ringing of her phone. At first she ignored the call since she didn’t recognize the number. When it rang again Tracy gave in and answered it.

            “Hello,” she answered trying to not sound like she just woke up.

            “Good morning, I’m looking for Miss Tracilla Martin,” a cheery voice greeted.

            “Speaking.”

            “Hello Miss Martin, my name is Jessie and I’m calling from Modest! management.”

            “Modest! Like One Direction’s management?”

            “Yes, exactly ma’am. I’m calling because one of One Direction’s managers, Alex, demands a meeting with you. A car will be there for you by 8:30 to bring you to our offices.”

            “Wait demands? What for?”

            “I’m sorry Miss Martin I don’t have all the details. What I can tell you is that it regards your outing yesterday and Alex hopes to speak with you to avoid any legal action.”

            “Okay I’ll be ready.”

            “Thank you ma’am. We’ll see you soon.”

            With that the woman hung up. What happened yesterday? Legal action? What could she have possibly done?

            _Well only one way to find out._

            Now Tracy was awake so she got up to get ready for her ride.

           

 

            “So she’s coming here,” Liam asked. He and the rest of One Direction were in a conference room. Alex had just told them his plan for Tracy.

            “Yes, her driver picked her up 15 minutes ago,” Alex informed him.

            “Please let me speak to her,” Louis pleaded. He hated putting Tracy through this.

            “It’s for the best Louis,” Harry said quietly.

            Louis stared at his boyfriend flabbergasted. They would discuss this later, for now Alex had more information on their part in this plot.

 

 

            Tracy was dropped off outside a sky scraper in midtown. She gave her name to the front desk and was told to take the elevators to the 8th Floor. Once there she was instantly led to Alex’s office.

            “Good morning Tracilla, please call me Alex,” a tall British man in a tailored suit greeted and offered Tracy a chair in front of him. “Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee?”

            “No, I’m fine. Why am I here?” Tracy asked, not able to handle pleasantries at nine in the morning.

            “Right to the point then.” Alex’s demeanor suddenly changed from friendly to hostile. “Tracilla what did you agree to when you took One Direction out yesterday?”

            “I agreed to show them around the city.”

            “Were you allowed to take pictures?”

            “Yes.”

            “And what were you to do with those pictures?”

            “Whatever I want personally. I just couldn’t distribute them.”

            “You weren’t to distribute them.” Alex then pulled something from his drawer. “Then why did our PR team stop this from press this morning?”

            Alex dropped a magazine on the desk. It was obviously a tabloid and on closer inspection one of the headlines read “1D’s Wild Day in NYC” popped out.

            “What?” Tracy exclaimed grabbing the magazine. She flipped to the article and saw pictures she took of herself and One Direction. Innocent photos were warped with titles basically saying One Direction hired a call girl for a “day out.”

            “Very clever spinning the story like that,” Alex commented. “How much did you get for it?”

            “I didn’t. I didn’t sell the pictures. I don’t even know this magazine.”

            “Let’s make this simple. I will double what the magazine gave you if you turn over all the pictures you took of One Direction.”

            Tracy paused. “What?”

            “Look you’re a young kid looking for a few bucks I understand. So instead of suing I’ll pay you off. What do you want? Five thousand?”

            “No I don’t want your money. I didn’t go this.” Alex gave her a flat look. “I’m serious I would never. I promised that the pictures would stay with me and they have. You can have the pictures back and the other stuff but I didn’t do this.”

            Alex looked at the young woman for a moment before turning to his phone. “You can send them in.”

            A few moments later One Direction burst through the door.

            Tracy was instantly on her feet. “Louis, I didn’t,” suddenly Louis was hugging her as the rest of the boys yelled at Alex.

            “We know you didn’t,” Louis said pulling away from her. “Alex was just testing you.”

            “Testing me?”

            “Yes,” Alex began drawing the group’s attention. “Now breakfast has just been laid out in the conference room so let’s head there and I’ll explain everything.”

            Five minutes later Alex, One Direction, and Tracy were seated in the conference room with tea, bagels, muffins, and various other continental breakfast items.

            “Okay Tracilla I have a proposition for you,” Alex began. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions but let me explain everything before you ask them.”

            “Okay,” Tracy said glancing at Liam and Niall who sat on either side of her. They both gave her reassuring smiles.

            “Let me begin with the reason that we tested you. It was to see if you were trustworthy and not out to gain money or status from the boys. You have proven that you aren’t which leads me to give you a very important piece of information. Now I must stress that no matter what the outcome of this talk is you cannot reveal the information shared here.”

            “I won’t,” Tracy said when she noticed Alex wanted an answer.

            “Then sign this agreement.” Alex slid a confidentiality agreement across the table. Luckily it was short and straight forward. Tracy read it quickly then signed it. “Good. The information is that Louis and Harry are dating.” The entire room held their breath.

            “Okay,” Tracy said after a moment. She was confused why this was such a big deal.

            Seeing Tracy had no problems with this information, Alex continued, “As you can imagine we keep this information from the public. Besides swearing everyone to secrecy we contract girl friends for both boys. Since Harry has the reputation of getting around we contract girls, usually celebrities, for short periods of time with him. Louis, on the other hand, is known for long-term relationships so we find trustworthy girls to play his girlfriend. Louis’ last girlfriend did not wish to renew her contract which put us in need of a new girl. We’ve chosen you.”

            “So you want me to play Louis’ girlfriend?” Tracy asked glancing at the couple in question. “What would that entail? How long will it last?”

            “Contracts are by year basis, and it’s nothing too much.” Alex produced a packet and gave it to Tracy. “We will have planned outings and events for you to be spotted and photo graphed at. You will use twitter to post about Louis and One Direction and he will post about you. Nothing too invasive. Of course you will be compensated for your time and we will work with your school and work schedule. There is also room for raises and promotion.”

            “Promotion?”

            “Being on the arm of One Direction has its perks. We could make you a singer, actor, model, writer, anything you want. You will be managed by Mondest! of course. What do you say?”

            “Uh…” Tracy looked at Louis and Harry. Louis met her eye but Harry seemed very interested in the buttons on his shirt.

            “It says here you want to be a model,” Alex added.

            “What?”

            “We researched you of course and it seems you’ve made several attempts to be a model.”

            “Yes.”

            “Excellent, date Louis and we’ll make you a model.”

            “That’s not fair!” Louis suddenly said standing up. “I won’t agree to that. It’s her choice with not coercion or promises. Also I will hire a lawyer to argue any contract she makes with Modest!”

            Alex seemed to twitch before he excused himself to check on something. Once he was gone all the boys breathed a sigh of relief.

            “So what do you think Tracy?” Liam asked after a moment.

            “What do you guys want?” Tracy asked the not-so-happy couple.

            Louis looked over at Tracy and sighed. “It’s the price we pay for having good management. Modest! is the best and does good work. They just don’t seem to care about us personally.” Louis glanced at Harry then turned back to Tracy. “We won’t blame you for taking up Alex’s offer for whatever reason or not taking it. If you do take it I promise to protect and take care of you as much as possible but you’ll be a celebrity and you know how they are treated.”

            “Okay how’s this,” Alex began coming back in the room. “The boys have a shoot today. If you want you can be a part of it as one of the models. You’ll receive 2,000 dollars for the day and clothes, hair, and makeup will be provided. After today you’ll have till next Monday to say if you’re interested or not. From there we’ll draw up a contract and proceed. How about that?”

            “That’s fine,” Tracy and Louis said together.

            “Brilliant, your car and Paul are waiting.”

            The group rose and Alex shook Tracy’s hand before leaving. They didn’t speak until they were safe in the car with Paul.

            “So you never told us how you feel,” Liam probed after Tracy told her parents where she was.

            “Well I must admit I didn’t expect that,” Tracy said, once again checking on the couple. “I guess I have no problem playing Louis’ girlfriend if he doesn’t. I just need to know how involved I have to be.”

            “Would you want to be a model?” Harry asked to the shock of everyone.

            “I mean it would be nice to get my foot in the door, but if I don’t become a model I’ll still help.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah, it should be fun.”

            The rest of the car ride was spent in silence until they made it to the studio. The minute the boys walked in they were surrounded by people complimenting them, checking on them, offering them things, and basically trying to make them comfortable as they were led to their wardrobe. Tracy found herself suddenly alone in the large studio. Luckily Paul quickly appeared talking with a man.

            “So this is her?” the man asked as they reached Tracy. “What’s your name?”

            “Tracy.”

            “Hmmm…” the man then grabbed Tracy making her stand straight and hold her head high. He poked, prodded, and pulled her hair for a few moments before he stepped back. “Is Tracy your full name?”

            “No, it’s Tracilla.”

            Suddenly the man smiled. “Tracilla, that works.” He then called, “Peter!” and a young man with a clip board appeared. “This is Tracilla she will be with Louis. Take her.”

            What happened next Tracy can only describe as the scene in Mulan where they prepared her for the matchmaker. She was taken to a dressing room where her hair and nails were done as well as her make up. No one asked what she liked they just did what looked good, and Tracy would have to admit she did look good. While the makeup felt heavy it looked light and natural. Her hair was wavy and framed her face. She looked sexy but when she smiled she looked fun. After being given a moment to admire herself she was whisked away to wardrobe. A woman was there shouting out orders as people ran through racks of clothing.

            “Who are you?” the woman asked looking Tracy up and down.

            “Tracy, I mean Tracilla,” Tracy said trying to stand straight.

            “Tracilla is better,” the woman said. “But who are you for?”

            “Louis.”

            “Hmmm…..Eric!” suddenly a young man appeared. “This is Tracilla. She’s for Louis. She’s yours.”

            “Just me?” Erick asked looking nervous.

            “Yes now go.”

            “Follow me.”

            Eric led Tracy into a new dressing room and her stand before him.

            “What are your measurements?” Eric asked suddenly.

            “I don’t know.”

            “How many shoots have you done?”

            “None.”

            “This is your first?” Eric looked surprised. “What agency are you with?”

            “I’m not. I just came with One Direction.”

            Eric stared for a moment. He then looked as if he was going to say something then changed his mind. “Fine then I’ll measure you.” Eric took her measurements quickly before leaving the room.

            Tracy decided to use the time to check her phone. She responded to a few friends and Jenny but then a text came in from an unknown number.

 

            _Hey it’s Niall. How’s it going?_

            I feel like I’m in the Hunger Games.

            _Are the girls that bad?_

            I haven’t even met them yet.

            _Well don’t worry Vogue can be a bit harsh but they are nice._

            Wait this is shoot for Vogue? Oh lord.

            _Don’t worry. Alex would’ve have put you in if he didn’t think you could handle it._

 

            At that point Eric came back with an arm full of clothes. He handed her a stripped dress. She changed behind a curtain but Eric didn’t like it and gave her jeans with a red top. He didn’t like that either. After adding a jacket he gave up and handed her a white top with a flowy red skirt. When she stepped out Eric stared for a moment before putting some suspenders on Tracy. He then handed her some flats that matched the suspenders.

            “Perfect,” Eric finally said. “Now just follow what the photographer says and you’ll be fine.”

            “Tracilla are you ready?” someone asked from the door.

            “She’s done,” Eric called back.

            Tracy was led from the dressing room to the set. There four other girls were standing around talking. They made no move to greet Tracy. The girls were all white but that was the only thing they had in common. Their hair was styled differently as well as their clothes. The group age range seemed to extend from 19 to 25.

            “Ah ladies welcome,” the man from earlier greeted them. “For those of you who don’t know me I am G. The boys are taking a break and we’re gonna do some test shoots while we wait. Now whose Harry?” a girl who looked on the older side raised her hand. “Perfect you first.”    

            Harry's girl had shoulder length brown curly hair and was tall in her open toed black heels. She wore jeans with a red shirt and a black blazer that had a red hankerchief in the pocket. She easily struck the fun filled yet sexy poses G asked for.

            Zayn's girl had shoulder length black straignt hair with some of the side shaved off. She wore sneakers and jeans with a red shirt that matched her red and white letter jacket. Her first poses were sexy and serious but quickly changed to fun and playful when G asked for it.

            Niall's girl had long red hair and a plain blue dress with different necklaces and bracelets that matched her flats. She took few cues from G and simply posed every which way she thought. Much to G's delight.

            Liam's girl had long curly brown hair that was in a pony tail. She wore military boots with a plaid shirt and jeans. Her shirt was unbottoned just enough to give a hint of clevege. She posed mostly to the side to show off her hair and high cheek bones but she did a few to the front. Her happy ones seemed forced but no one commented.

            Finally it was Tracy's turn. She took her place and waited for instructions. When none came she went to her default facebook profile pic pose which seemed to work for a while but G stopped her and told her to be serious. She tried but it was obvious G wasn't impressed because he quickly told her to change to fun filled. So Tracy did the only thing she could think of. She laughed and twirled her skirt and smiled. When she was done G went to go check the lightening for the next round of photos.

            “Is this your first shoot?” Harry's girl asked.

            “Yeah.”

            “I could tell.”

            Tracy decided not to honor her with a response and headed to the food table while the other girls giggled to themselves. She found a bottle of water and a bag of chips on the table and decided to have a snack. When she was done with her chips One Direction walked in. They went over and met the group of models and learned who was paired with who. Looking at everyone interacting Tracy realized that the girls were dressed similiar to how the boys used to dress when they started their career. For some reason Tracy found that hilarous.

            “And what are you smiling about?” Louis asked coming to stand by her. He was wearing a dark blue jean jacket with a white shirt, matching jeans and his vans.

            “We're dressed how you guys used to dress,” Tracy giggled. "I'm in suspenders."

            Louis couldn't help but chuckle at that as well. "You look good in them."

            “Why thank you.”

            “Listen I'm sorry about all this,” Louis said after a moment. “I know you didn't sign up for it when you agreed to take us around.”

            “I didn't but it's okay.” Tracy then turned and smiled brightly at Louis. “I'm going to be in Vogue!”

            Soon G returned and called Harry and his girl to begin. Harry was wearing his usual super tight black jeans with a black shirt and grey blazer. Harry the girl first did very staged positions that were very sexy. After a few of those G instructed Harry to be romantic. Harry then changed to looking sexy and flirty while the girl became shy and hard to get. After a few of those they were done.

            Next was Zayn who wore a grey sweater with dark jeans. He and his girl seemed to have a competition of who could be the next top model. G loved it and gave little direction.

            Niall wore a dark blue button down with jeans. He has a little trouble with his shoot. He and his girl didn’t seem to be able to get in sync and needed a lot of direction from G. Tracy tried to send him encouraging looks during it. Finally they were done and G seemed satisfied.

            Next was Liam who wore a leather jacket over a white shirt and jeans. Liam quickly took the lead looking gentle and sexy as he posed with his girl. G told him to loosen up a bit which the girl helped with. Liam even threw in a few dance moves to give some artistic fun to the pictures.

            Then came Tracy and Louis. They began easy enough, G gave specific instructions that were easy to follow. After a few of those shoots G instructed them to have fun. Instantly Louis began tickling Tracy who laughed fully and genuinely. Louis then spun her around as Tracy laughed more. Tracy then tried to tickle Louis which caused him to laugh as well. For several minutes Louis and Tracy laughed and smiled and played around in front of the camera. Once they were done G announced that the shoot was over. As Tracy headed back to get changed she was stopped by G.

            “You’re cute,” G said looking Tracy up and down. “You have potential. Your smile is sweet and genuine. Don’t lose it.”

            Before Tracy could thank him G walked away. After Tracy was changed and make-up removed she headed out to the find her driver from this morning waiting for her.

            “Are you ready Miss Martin?” he asked.

            “Where’s Paul and the boys?” she asked following him out.

            “They need to be in Toronto tonight so they’ve headed to the airport. They are very busy boys.”

            “I know.”

            Tracy spent the ride home in silence. They wanted her to be Louis girlfriend. She would go on dates with him. Be in the public eye. She would probably receive hate mail and be followed by the media. On the other hand she could be famous. She’d meet celebrities and travel the world. Plus if she becomes a model she could become a known name. Seen everywhere. She always wanted that. Thinking unselfishly she knew she could be a good pretend girlfriend. She would support Louis and Harry’s relationship. She’d try her best to make sure they were together and happy. She could make this work. She just had to say yes.

 

 

            “So do you think she’ll say yes?” Niall asked as they waited in the lounge for their plane.

            “I hope so,” Louis sighed.

            “Really?” Harry asked looking hurt.

            “Yeah, I mean I don’t like hiding but if she doesn’t sign Alex is going to assign someone. If I’m going to be forced into this I’d like to at least be able to choose who I’m with. Tracy is nice. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if I was stuck with her.”

            With that statement Harry got up quickly and stormed out of the lounge.

            “He isn’t taking this well,” Zayn commented.

            “I don’t know why,” Louis whined. “It isn’t real. I put up with him dating girl after girl.”

            “You’re older,” Liam tried.

            “That shouldn’t matter he isn’t a child!”

            “Sometimes he might as well be. We all might as well be,” Niall added softly.

            Before Louis could answer his phone rang.

            “Hello.”

            “Hi Mr. Tomlinson? My name is Sarah. I’m calling from the law office of Anderson and Granderson. Mrs. Anderson is available to speak to you if you can.”

            “Yes I have time,” Louis said leaving the other boys for some privacy.

            “Great, I’ll put you through.”

            “Hello Mr. Tomlinson how are you?” another woman began.

            “Fine. Mrs. Anderson. How are you?”

            “I’m doing great. Thank you for asking. And please call me Mary.”

            “Only if you call me Louis.”

            “Deal. So I understand that you would like me to represent one of your friends?”

            “Yes. Tracilla Martin may enter a contract with Modest! I’d like you to be her lawyer.”

            “With Modest! don’t they have their own legal team that handles these things?”

            “Yes but I’d like an outside opinion if possible.”

            “I can do that. Is Miss Martin’s information in the email you sent me?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then I will reach out to her myself to set up a meeting.”

            “Thank you so much. I appreciate it.”

            “Of course Louis. Have a safe trip.”

            “Thank you, bye.” After Louis hung up he walked back to the other boys.

            “Who was that?” Niall asked.

            “A lawyer for Tracy.”

            “You’re really worried about her aren’t you?” Liam commented.

            “I just don’t want her to get tricked or anything. Who knows what Alex will demand of her? She needs someone who has her back, and since I’m on tour I have to delegate.”

            “Whatever you say mate,” Zayn finished.

            “I should go find Harry.” Louis got up and headed outside of the lounge. By pure instinct he headed towards the bathroom. It was a restroom only for the lounge so it was empty.

            “Harry?” Louis called checking stalls.

            “Go away!” Harry yelled from the back stall.

            “Not going to happen babe.” Louis stood in front of the stall and tried to open it. “Let me in please.”

            “No!”

            “Please baby. If you don’t I’m just going to climb under this thing.” The floor wasn’t too dirty but Louis didn’t care about that now.

            Just as Louis was about to duck down he heard a sigh and shuffling towards the door. When Louis heard the door unlock he slowly pushed it open to reveal a crying Harry.

            “Oh baby,” Louis said pulling the younger boy into his arms. “It’ll be alright, don’t cry.”  

            “I don’t want you to date her,” Harry sobbed.

            “I know baby but I don’t have a choice. Who would you rather me date?” 

            “Me.”

            “I am dating you darling and I love you. These other girls are just pretend. Just something to make Modest! happy and further our image. I hate it just as much as you do.”

            “No you don’t. You like Tracy.”

            “Yes, Tracy is nice which is why I accepted dating her. Because I have to accept someone.”

            “Why don’t they accept us?”

            “I don’t know babe.”

            Louis held Harry until their flight was called. Long after he stopped crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait but Spring Break took a big chunk out of my writing time (I did get a fabulous tan thought). Also so sorry for the short chapter but that's just how the story was broken up. It would have been unnatural to make it longer. Thank you for reading!


	4. We're Falling Apart to Half Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance Dance

        So much to Louis’ delight and Harry’s dismay Tracy said yes. Throughout the month of July Tracy met with lawyers, managers, PR people, and anyone else modest felt she would need to know if she was going to do her job properly. After giving her official answer she met with an outside lawyer named Mary Anderson. Mary, as Tracy as told to call her, was a beautiful older woman who seemed nice in person and tough at the negotiation table. Mary took her time and explained everything that the contract draft held and together with Tracy worked on revisions. Mary would have to admit that she liked Tracy and could see why Louis wanted to take such good care of her. Once the contract was revised Tracy and Mary sat down with One Direction’s management team. The negotiation was heated as Mary warned it could be but in the end Tracy ended up with a contract she could live with and room for changes.

       After the official contract was signed and Tracy joined Modest!’s payroll she met with her own personal manager. His name was Dennis and while he didn’t seem much older than Tracy he knew a lot more about the entertainment world than she did. Dennis seemed nice enough and very attentive to her work schedule and what she would want to do. Dennis and One Direction’s managers decided that Tracy would get her own stylist, instead of using Lou, and would be marketed as an up and coming model that Louis met during his vogue photo shoot. It was also agreed that the “relationship” wouldn’t be made public until the following year. Preferably after Valentine’s Day. For the time being Tracy would live her life normally and work on her modeling career. Once the relationship became public she would begin her outings with Louis.  Now with the summer ending Tracy was having the last few meetings with Dennis before she returned to school.

      “Ah Tracy,” Dennis greeted as she entered the conference room. “Hungry?”

      On the table behind him was a continental breakfast spread out. Tracy wondered if the conference room just always had food in it. Tracy helped herself to some fruit before sitting down.

      “I have some great news for you,” Dennis said looking excited. “The photographer from the Vogue shoot, G, is working on a photo exhibit and wants to add you to it.”

      “Me?” Tracy gasped.

      “Yes, he seemed to be very impressed with you.”

       Seeing Dennis was waiting for her answer Tracy continued. “Um, yea I’m down to do the shoot.”

       “Excellent.” Dennis began taking notes. “We’ll keep your contract similar meaning no nudity, but I’m assuming you’re okay with swimsuits and furs? Possibly underwear?”

       “Yeah that works.”

       “Okay I’ll work it out with G and let you know the details. I’ll also add it to your calendar.” Dennis wrote a bit more before adding, “I have some other news as well. JCPenny is putting together their winter catalogue and would like you to model. The shoot will be a bit grueling but if you’re willing we can work something out with them.”

       “Okay but can I not do underwear?”

       “Sure I’ll make all the arrangements.” As Dennis began writing Tracy’s phone rang.

       “It’s Louis.”

       “Go ahead.”

       “Hey Louis,” Tracy answered.

       “Tracy! How are ya love?” Louis greeted.

       “Good, I’m just meeting with Dennis.”

       “Dennis? Who’s Dennis?”

       “My manager with Modest!”

       “Oh am I interrupting?”

       “No he’s just handling some things.”

       “Oh yeah? Like what?”

       “Well, the photographer from Vogue wants me to be in his exhibit.”

        “Really? That’s great love. I’m proud!”

         “Thank you. JCPenny also apparently wants me to be in their winter catalogue.”

         “Brilliant! I knew you’d be good at this.”

         “So how are you? How’s tour?”

         “It’s good. I swear you Americans are crazy. Our last show is actually tonight.”

         “Really? Oh my gosh, how do you feel?”

         “Well it would be nice to have a break before the final leg in Australia but now we have to start promoting This Is Us.”

         “This is us?”   

         “It’s our film coming out at the end of the month. Like those concert films but a bit more behind the scenes.”

          “Sounds good.”

          “Hopefully. Hey listen you know how the MTV Video Music Awards are at the Barclay Center this year?”

          “Yeah I think I heard that.”

          “Would you and Jenny like to go? We can get Jenny home so that you can come to the after party if you would like?”

          “Um…I would have to check my calendar but I’d like to go.”

          “Brilliant, I’ll have someone coordinate with Dennis about it. Also would you like to come to the New York premiere of This Is Us? Jenny is welcome to and of course you can come to the after party.”

          “Yeah if I can.”

          “Okay, I have to go get ready but I’ll get someone on the planning. Also we should have lunch when we’re back in New York, yeah?”

          “Um, sure I’d love that. Break a leg tonight.”

          “You know it love. Talk to you soon, bye.”

          “Bye.”

 

 

           “What did she say?” Niall asked as Louis hung up the phone.

          “She has to check her schedule but she wants to come,” Louis replied pocketing his phone.

           “Check her schedule?” Harry asked. “She can’t be that busy she just signed.”

           “Apparently she can. The photographer from Vogue wants her in an exhibit and JCPenny wants her for their winter catalogue.”

           “No way,” Liam argued.

           “Well she is quite fit and Modest! is a hard name to ignore,” Zayn added.

           “Do you think she could become famous? Like us?” Niall asked looking exciting.

           “Maybe not like us but she’s definitely going to have a name for herself,” Liam answered kindly.

           “Oh great we’re going to become one of those young celebrity couples,” Louis whined.

           “Welcome to the club mate,” Zayn commented, lifting his bottle of water as a toast to Louis.

           “You’re already in a young celebrity couple,” Harry mumbled but no one heard him.

 

 

           The concert went great. The crowd was amazing, the energy was high, and the boys were at their best. While it had been a long leg through America the five boys jumped, hooped, and hollered as they made their way from the area to their car.

           “Oh my goodness that was fantastic!” Liam exclaimed as he settled into the SUV.

           “That may have been one of our best shows yet,” Zayn agreed squeezing in next to him.

           “No Hershey was our best show yet,” Niall argued.

           “You just like that show cause we got to go to Hershey Park,” Louis countered.

            Niall shrugged. “Hey the chocolate may be rubbish but the theme park is great.”

            “Tweets and videos are already up about the concert,” Harry commented after a moment of silence.

            “Anything good?” Liam asked.

            “Currently when I took that girl’s phone is the highest trending, followed by Niall getting flashed.”

            “That was awesome.” Niall suddenly sat up straight. “We need to get out! We should celebrate.”

            “What, you getting flashed?” Liam laughed bumping fists with Zayn.

            “No a great leg of the tour.”

            “Sure I could be down for that.”

            “We could go to that club Charles mentioned,” Zayn offered.

            “Charles?”

            “He was one of the PAs.” Zayn then turned to the couple in the back seat. “You lads coming?”

            Louis and Harry were cuddled in the back staring into each other’s eyes. The three other boys knew what that meant. Suddenly Harry gripped Louis thigh, causing the older boy to yelp.

            “No we’re gonna pass,” Louis said breathlessly causing Harry to smirk. Zayn just shook his head and turned back to the other boys.

            Since they were going to be in L.A for a few weeks Modest! rented them a house instead of hotel rooms. The house was sprawling with a master bedroom, a bedroom with an en suite, 2 more bedrooms with a connected bathroom, a home theatre and game room, a huge kitchen, and a pool and Jacuzzi. There was an unofficial agreement that if the boys like the house the company would let them stay there anytime they were in L.A.

            The boys have been staying in the house since they arrived in L.A so when they reached the house they took off to their respective rooms. Harry and Louis had the master, Liam had the en suite, and Zayn and Niall shared the connected. Since Zayn called the shower first Niall headed to the basement bathroom.

            “So what do you want to do?” Louis whispered as the boys scattered.

            “Let’s take a bath,” Harry suggested.

            “Bubbles?”

            “Of course.”

            Ten minutes later Harry and Louis were laying in a sea of bubbles. Louis absentmindedly played in Harry’s curls while Harry hummed “Last First Kiss” softly. It was times like this that Louis loved the most. Being able to relax with his boy in his arms. No rushing, no hiding, just calm.

            “This should be a fun next couple of weeks,” the curly haired boy said suddenly.

            “Oh yeah promoting a movie, tons of fun,” Louis countered.

            “None of your sass.” Harry splashed him half-heartedly.

            “Fine, yes it should be interesting. Personally I want to get back to New York.”

            Harry suddenly sat up and faced the older boy. “Why? Cause Tracy is there?”

            “What? No!” Louis looked hurt. “I happen to like New York City and the MTV Music Awards are always fun.”

            “And it has nothing to do with your lunch with Tracy or the fact that she’ll be at the awards and the premiere!”

            “No, Harry what….what is this coming from?”

            Harry stared at his boyfriend for a long moment before making to get out the tub. “Just forget it.”

            “No tell what is going on with you?” Louis grabbed Harry and pulled him back against his chest, spilling water and suds everywhere. “What’s wrong baby, tell me.”

            Harry stayed silent not looking at Louis for a moment before he took a shaky breath and his shoulders shook. “You like her, admit it,” he said with tears in his voice.

            “Oh Harry no,” Louis cooed wrapping his arms around his crying boyfriend.

            “Just admit it!”

            “Yes, I do like her. Just like I like Lou, or Paul, or Patty.”

            “But you invited her out to lunch and to the premiere.”

            “I invited her to lunch with all of us not just me. If she’s going to be pretending to date me she needs to get comfortable being around us and the lads. I invited her to the awards and the premiere because I felt that she would want to go. Might as well get something good out of this arrangement right?”

            “She does get something good. She gets you.” Harry sounded like he was calming down.

            “Only in theory. You have me in body, mind, and soul. You’re the one I’ll be thinking off when we make appearances. You’ll be the one I talk about in interviews when they ask if I like someone. I’ll just change the pronouns.” Louis leaned down and began kissing Harry’s neck. “Just know this Harold. No one can love you as much as I do. And no one can love me as much as you do. We’re meant for each other.”

            “You’re right.” Harry breathed. He was very sensitive on his neck and Louis’ kisses were getting him hard. “Lou.”

            “What do you want baby?” Louis asked as his trailed his hand down to one of Harry’s nipples. He squeezed gently which caused Harry to arch up.

            “I want….I want your….fingers please.”

             “Okay baby, we gotta be careful though cause we’re in water.” Louis knew Harry got tighter when submerged in water. Louis gently circled his finger around Harry’s entrance before slowly breeching it. Causing Harry to arch in pleasure. After thrusting in and out a few times he added a second finger much to Harry’s delight.

            “More,” the younger boy moaned as Louis scissored his fingers. After a few moments he gently added a third, hearing Harry sigh in relief with being at least somewhat full. Now that he had three fingers in Louis began to search for Harry’s prostate. Finding it a minute later when Harry released a loud moan.     

            “There baby?” Louis whispered biting Harry’s ear.

            “Yes, oh yes Louis.”

            “Bet you wish this was my cock.” Harry whimpered in response. “Don’t worry baby you’ll get it soon enough. I want you to cum like this first.”

            “Oh Lou….oh….ah fuck me. Fuck me now!”

            “Not yet baby.” Louis switched from thrusting his fingers to massaging Harry’s prostate causing the boy to nearly scream.

            “Oh….Lou….I’m close….I’m so fucking close.”

            “Yeah baby, cum for me. Cum nice and hard.”

            Harry was mumbling and moaning incoherent things until he suddenly tensed and came hard. Screaming Louis’ name as he did so. Louis helped Harry ride out his orgasm before gently removing his fingers. He then held the boy as he trembled through the aftershocks.

            “Come on babe let’s clean up,” he suggested after a moment. “Then I can fuck you proper.”

            “Oh yes.”

 

            Harry woke up a few hours later to the itchy feeling of cum drying on his stomach and his thighs. Gently disentangling himself from Louis, Harry got up to wipe himself off. Once he was clean he made his way back to bed when he heard the boys come back.

            “I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna do it Liam,” Zayn slurred.

            “Shh mate your gonna wake Harry and Louis,” Liam chided.

            “Wake’em up. I’m gonna do it now.”

            “No Zayn she’s probably sleeping and no one wants a drunk proposal.”

            “You’re right. You’re right.” There was a pause as the boys shuffled to their rooms. After doors were closed a muffled “Liam!” rang out.

            “What Zayn?”

            “Where’s Niall?”

            “He went home with that red head, remember?”

            “Oh yeah….good lad.”

            Harry couldn’t stifle his chuckle at that.

            “Harry what’s wrong?” Louis asked sleepily.

            “Niall pulled a red head and Zayn is going to propose to Perrie,” Harry giggled.

            Louis just shook his head and flopped back on the bed.

 

            A few weeks later found the boys in New York. They had spent the time in L.A and London doing various interviews and promotions for This Is Us, including the London premiere of the movie. There were also plenty of meetings about what promotion will happen for their next CD. Now at the end of August they had two more events left before beginning the final leg of their tour. The MTV Awards and the New York premiere of This Is Us. To say the boys were exhausted was an understatement.

            Tracy had spent the last few weeks in various meetings about her modeling career and her job with Louis. She also had different shoots to do and packed to head back to school for her final year of college. So yes she was busy and exhausted as well. But she still got herself up and dressed nicely to have lunch with One Direction. Her driver took her to a non-descript building and told her to head to the top floor. When she stepped out the elevator she was led to roof top seating in the restaurant.

            “Tracy!” Niall yelled jumping up, grabbing the girl and spinning her around. “How are you?”

            “I’m good, how are you guys?”

            “We’re good.”

            “Great.”

            “Spectacular.”

            “Alright.”

            Harry just shrugged. He and Louis had a fight this morning about the lunch and Harry promised that if he didn’t have anything nice to say he wouldn’t say anything.

            “Zayn I understand congratulations are in order?” Tracy commented sitting down and accepting a menu.

            “Yes and thank you very much.”

            “So Tracy tell me everything,” Louis demanded. “How were the shoots? Are you excited for school? Are you coming to the awards and premiere?”

            “Whoa Lou let the girl breathe,” Liam chided.

            “The shoots went fine. G’s was a little weird cause he wanted me to laugh and jump around. I think I looked silly but G said it was great.”

            “When does the exhibit open?” Zayn asked.

            “November I believe. Whenever it is I won’t be able to make it.”

            “Why not?”

            “I’ll be in school. It’s hard to come down once I’m up there.”

            “Yeah but your featured in a photography exhibit,” Liam added. “Surely your professors will understand.”

            Tracy sighed. “I honestly don’t want to go.”

            “Why?”

            “I just feel weird having people staring and analyzing a picture of me. If it happens behind my back fine but not to my face.”

            “I guess that’s understandable.”

            “You need to get over it,” Harry suddenly stated. “If you’re going to be a model you have to be prepared for people to not only criticize your pictures but your body as well. If you’re going to be Louis’ girlfriend you have to be ready for people to criticize your looks and intensions. You’re stuck in the shallow end and everyone can see everything.”

            Before anyone could respond the waiter came to take drink orders. It was decided that the table would get a pitcher of sangria to share. After that soup, breadsticks, and salad were brought out. Everyone then placed their orders. As the waiter disappeared Tracy’s phone went off signally she got a text.

            “Uh-oh who’s that?” Liam asked. He noticed Tracy blushed when she opened the message.

            “No one.”

            “That face doesn’t look like no one.”

            “It’s my friend Ajay.”

            “Friend?”

            “Yes, friend. At least for now.”

            “Why do you say for now? Niall asked.

            “Well I’m hoping he’ll ask me out when we get back to school.” Suddenly the table’s faces fell. Everyone looked uncomfortable. Even Harry. “What?”

            “You can’t have a boyfriend,” Liam said simply.

            “Why not?”

            “Once you and Louis go public you’re going to be watched. The media will question the relationship or call you a cheater if you’re seen out with another guy,” Niall explained.

            “Then we won’t go out, or only out with friends. And if we are caught out he goes to my school. I’m going out with a classmate.”

            “What will you tell him?” Harry asked after a moment of silence. “You signed a confidentially agreement. Only approved parties are allowed to know the truth. Like your family.”          “

            "He knows I know you guys and started modeling. He’s smart, he’ll figure it out.”

            “But what if he doesn’t?”  Zayn pressed.

            “Okay I get it,” Tracy looked defeated. “I won’t pursue anything with him.”

            The table relaxed as the food was brought out. The conversation changed to the MTV Awards and what Tracy should expect. Only Harry and Louis stayed quiet. Harry, because he didn’t have anything nice to say, and Louis because he was deep in thought. It wasn’t until desert was brought out and the table began talking about the New York premiere did Louis speak up.

            “Tell him,” he said to Tracy.

            “Excuse me?” Tracy asked.

            “Tell the boy everything. If he still wants to try then he seems worthy. If not then you know it would never work.”

            Tracy visibly brightened. “Okay I will.”

            “Now what about this dress you have?”

            The table fell into plans about the events coming up easily. Only Harry stayed silent.

 

 

            “Harry what’s wrong?” Louis asked. He and the curly haired boy were in their hotel room getting ready. Lou had already done their hair and was working on Niall as they got dressed. Harry had buttoned and unbuttoned his shirt about three times.

            “I guess I’m just nervous,” Harry said allowing the older boy to button the shirt for him, leaving the top buttons undone to show off Harry’s chest.

            “What are you nervous about?”

            “Taylor is going to be there.”

            “And? You don’t have to speak to her.”

            “I’m worried about what she’ll say.”

            “She can’t say anything to bad. The more she says the dumber she looks honestly.”

            “What if she outs us?”

            “She legally can’t.”

            “She got close with that song.”

            “Yeah but no one will read into them. Don’t worry about it love. Just remember to keep a straight face.”

            Harry smiled smally and bent to kiss Louis. “It sucks that I can’t sit next to you.”

            “Yeah who will sneak you beer?”

            Harry scoffed and turned to the fruit bowl on the table. He picked up an orange and placed it in his pocket. “I don’t need your beer. I’ll have an orange.”

            “Right let’s see you get that through security.”

 

 

            Tracy was almost shaking with nerves. A makeup and hair team appeared at her house earlier and did her and Jenny. They also brought dresses, shoes, bags, and accessories for them to choose from. Now Tracy stood in a sparkly silver cocktail dress and sparkly silver heels. Her hair was curled and held to side by silver combs. Jenny was in a sparkly black cocktail dress and sparkly black flats.  Her hair was curled and held back with a black sparkly headband. The team said that they wanted to make the girls sort of look like twins but not really. Tracy kinda got what they were going for. Now they were all dressed and were waiting for the driver to come to take them to Brooklyn.

            “So what’s the plan?” Mrs. Martin asked for about the eighth time.

            “The guy is going to drive us to the Barclays Center,” Tracy answered, giving as much detail as possible. “Someone will meet us at the car and take us to our seats. No I don’t know where we will be sitting but Louis said he would try to get us close to them. After the awards someone will take us from our seats and back out the car. There Jenny will get in the car and be taken back here. Once Jenny is on her way someone will lead me to One Direction’s car and I will go to the after party with them. After the after party someone will bring me home.”

            “And they’ll be with you the whole time?” Mr. Martin asked.

            “Yes, daddy.”

            Suddenly Tracy’s phone went off, indicating that the driver had arrived.

            “Okay you girls keep in touch and stay together,” their mother advised as the girls made their way out to the car. “And Jenny listen to your sister.” Both girls simply smiled and waved before entering the backseat.

            “You excited?” Tracy asked once they were underway.

            “A little bit,” Jenny said. “Do you think Beyoncé will be there?”

            “I honestly have no idea. I don’t even know who’s out anymore.” Tracy suddenly felt old.

            “Do you think we could get autographs?”

            “I guess it depends from who. Make a list and I’ll see what I can do.” Then Tracy felt her phone vibrate. As she fished it out of her clutch Jenny looked over. It was Louis.

            “Tell him I say hi!” Jenny yelled.

            “You’ll see him tonight.”

 

            _Hey we’re here. Where are you guys?_

            In the limo heading over.

            _There’s snacks during the show but we’ll probably order pizza at the end. Any requests?_

            Anything that is meat.

            _Awesome. Okay we have to go over some stuff with the people but I just wanted to check_

_in. Text me when you get to your seats._

            Okay good luck!      

 

            Before Tracy put her phone away Alex texted.

_Have you moved in yet?_

           Technically people were allowed to move in this week. But Tracy was going to be late in order to attend the premiere.

           No I’m still home, she replied.

_Boooo we were gonna have a little get together._

          Are you gonna watch the MTV Awards?

_I thought about it but I don’t really know who’s nominated._

          You should watch, you might see me.

_You are NOT going to the MTV Awards!_

          Yeah Louis asked if I wanted to go.

_I’m so jealous that you are friends with them. You don’t even like them!_

          I’m starting too. Are you going to see the movie?

_Of course! Did you wanna see it with me?_

          I promised I’d see it with Jenny.

_How? You’re going to be here by the time it comes out._

_Don’t tell me you’re going to that too._

          …..yeah

_That is do SO NOT FAIR! You have to take tons of pictures and tell me everything! For_

_tonight too._

         I promise I will.

_Good._

 

            Tracy and Jenny chatted about how jealous Jenny’s friends were for the rest of the ride to the center. Once there Tracy and Jenny saw the people lined up to get in and the row of photographers waiting for the first celebrities to arrive. The car turned into an underground parking lot and headed towards a row of elevators. It stopped in front of a pretty woman in extremely high heels.

            “Hello girls my name is Ana and I’ll be taking care of you,” the woman said as the girls stepped out of the car. “Please put on these wristbands. They indicate that you are a celebrities’ guest. It will also get you free stuff.” Tracy helped Jenny put on the wristband before the girls followed Ana to the elevator bank. “I will take you to your seats and pick you up from them okay?” Both girls nodded.

            The elevators opened into what looked like a basketball stadium, only it was decorated for MTV. Ana led them down a series of hallways until they reached the main court. There instead of the hard wood multiple stages were set up. All over fans had begun to file into their seats but the area Tracy and Jenny were in was sectioned off. Ana led them down until they were almost in the middle of the section.

            “Here you girls are,” she said gesturing to the aisle seat and the one next to it. “Make sure to stay in your seat anytime we are live. I’ll see you at the end of the show.”

            Tracy took the aisle seat while Jenny sat next to her.

            “Well this will be fun,” Tracy commented looking around. Jenny was already taking pictures will her phone.

            “Evening ladies, can I get you anything to drink or snack on?” a man in a uniform said offering Tracy a menu.

            “Um…two cokes and two popcorns?” Tracy ordered.

            “Right away.”

           

            Finally after what felt like hours for both the Martin girls and One Direction the show started. Tracy realized very quickly that they were in an area surrounded by celebrities, meaning that they would mostly likely be shown on TV. That made the situation even more exciting. Both girls enjoyed Lady Gaga’s performance and cheered when One Direction came on the present there first award. It wasn’t until after the first commercial break that the boys came to their seats which was in the row next to the girls. They all waved at each other as the show continued. At the second break the boys came over.

            “How do you guys like it?” Niall asked hugging each girl.

            “You guys were awesome!” Jenny said latching herself to Harry who just smiled at her.

            “Thanks love,” he said. “You look beautiful.”

            “Thank you.”

            “You look great too Tracy,” he added surprising everyone.

            “Yeah did you guys do this yourselves?” Zayn asked.

            “No some makeup team came over and did us up,” Tracy explained.

            “Huh, welp that’s Modest! for ya,” Liam commented.

            “I guess.”

            “Did you not want beer?” Louis asked noticing the soda next to the girl’s seats.

            “Not a big fan of beer.”

            “They have wine.”

            “Don’t like wine either.”        

            “Well don’t worry they’ll be a full bar at the after party,” Niall explained. “And if we get a Moon Man I demand you take a shot with me.”

            “Whiskey?”

            “That’s my girl.”

            The announcement that they were returning from commercial break went off and the boys hurried to their seats.

 

            The rest of the show was fun. Tracy and Jenny tried to keep straight faces while Miley performed just in case they got in TV. Apparently they did cause Alex and a few other friends texted Tracy. Tracy danced and sang to Justin Timberlake’s performance while Jenny recorded it. Both girls clapped respectfully when Taylor got her award and called Harry out. Though Tracy did send a text to Louis saying “What did Harry do?!?” Louis responded by laughing.

            Finally the show was over and people started making their way out. As promised Ana came to get Tracy and Jenny from their seats and took them back down to the underground parking lot.

            “Sam will take you to the hotel. There you can wait for the boys and Jenny will be taken home,” Ana explained to them as the girls climbed into the car.

            “Thank you.” They both said.

            There was a lot of traffic leaving the Barclay’s Center but finally the car was able to make it to the hotel. Tracy and Jenny were greeted at the door by Paul.

            “Hey Paul,” Tracy greeted as she helped out of the car.

            “You look lovely Miss Martin,” Paul said gesturing for the girls to walk ahead of them.

            “How are you?”

            “I’m doing well. Just getting this circus organized.”

            “That must be tough. How was tour?”

            “Grueling but the boys did a fantastic job as always. Australia will be challenging though.”

            “Why’s that?”

            “The boys get a little stir crazy when the weather is nice.”

            “Yeah that happens to everyone.”

            Paul took them on the elevator and led them to a suite. It was a normal room except it was set up as a dressing room instead of a living room. A small blonde woman was sitting on the couch texting. She looked up when Paul entered.

            “Hey Lou,” Paul greeted. “These are the girls. Do you mind watching them?”

            “Not at all,” Lou said looking the girls up and down. “Though I think they’re a bit big for babysitters.” Paul was going to respond but suddenly his phone rang and he quickly left the room.

            “Hello girls,” Lou greeted shaking their hands. “I’m Lou and I do hair and makeup for the boys.” Lou then turned to Tracy. “You must be Tracy. Lou’s told me a lot about you.”

            “Oh no,” Tracy said taking a seat on the other couch. Jenny sat close to her but was fascinated by the room.

            “Oh don’t worry its all good things. He seems very impressed by you. All the boys do.”

            “Yeah except for Harry.”

            Lou gave Tracy an understanding look. “You have to understand dear that this whole arrangement is a bit tough on him. Harry’s the type of person who wears his heart on his sleeve and lets people know what he’s thinking. He can’t exactly do that in his business so that’s an issue and now he can’t even do it with his first love.”

            “First love?”

            “Yes well, Harry’s a bit young isn’t he? I’m assuming Louis is his first real anything, and he can’t even show it or talk about it. What’s more he has to watch as Louis pretends to like other girls. Be in serious relationships with them.”

            “Yes, but he’s been in relationships. Tons.”

            “With celebrities. Meaning he never really had to act like he liked the person it was all business. It’s a bit different with you dear.”

            “But he must know I’m no threat to him. Louis obviously loves him.”

            “Yes he knows but sometimes he forgets.” Lou reached over and placed a hand on Tracy’s knee. “Just give him some time. He’ll come around, you’ll see.”

            Just as she said that Paul came in with a stack of pizza boxes and some cans of soda. “Better eat this now. The boys are on their way,” he advised.

            The girls are shared a look before digging into the pizza.

           

 

            Harry thought the award show went well. The performances were fun, they didn’t mess up the award presentation, and they even won a Moon Man. Even Taylor’s comment when she got her award didn’t really bother him. He knew he’d have to have a talk with Modest! to figure out a story for it but until then he was fine just acting like it didn’t happen. He was more interested in explaining about his orange to the press. That would be fun. He actually was in a pretty decent mood until he ran into Taylor. The boys had been brought backstage to pick up their Moon Man. Of course Taylor and Selena had to be getting there’s at the same time.

            “Oh hello Harry,” Taylor said overly sweetly.

            “Hi, Taylor. Congrats on your award,” Harry said trying to sound sincere.”

            “Why thank you. Though I should be congratulating you. You helped me win it.”

            “Then thank you. Glad I can be of some inspiration to you.”

            “I would say I was the inspiration for some of your songs but I know you only go for short brunettes.”

            Before Harry could respond he felt as arm on his shoulder. “I don’t know Taylor you may have made it on your new album.” Louis said. “We have a song called Little White Lies that you may feel a connection to.”  

            Before Taylor could respond Selena grabbed her arm. “Come on T let’s get out of these gowns. Good to see you again boys.”

            “Always a pleasure Selena,” Louis called back. He then led Harry to the other exit.

            Harry had about 10 seconds to school his facial features before they were in front of the cameras. Luckily since they had to quickly pose he got to stand next to Louis who of course had to do something silly for picture. Once pictures and a few interviews were done the boys made their way to their limo to take them back to the hotel.

            “Honestly what the fuck is her problem?” Liam exclaimed once they were off.

            “She’s obviously still has some hard feelings about the whole thing,” Zayn commented.

            “Yeah but you think she could be a bit more professional about it.”

            “Has management said how you should react yet?” Louis asked.

            “No. At least not to me,” Harry answered checking his phone.

            “They shouldn’t have made her sign a contract,” Niall argued. “They should have let her out Harry then deal with the media storm when Harry says that it’s not gay to not what to sleep with someone.”

           “Yeah but Modest! doesn’t want any type of indication towards it,” Louis countered.

           “I feel like if you two weren’t gay they wouldn’t care about the gay rumors,” Zayn mused.

          “No I think they’re more upset that we’re dating,” Harry answered. He then turned to Louis. “Did you really write the song about her?”

          “I may have been thinking about her during some of the lines,” Louis admitted.

          Harry tackled him with a kiss while the rest of the boy groaned.

 

 

           When they reached the hotel Paul pulled Harry aside and told him when Modest! said to say about Taylor. The boys then ate pizza and talked about the awards with Tracy and Jenny. After allowing Jenny a few pictures with the boys and the Moon Man she left to head home. The boys washed their makeup off while Lou freshened Tracy’s and then all except Zayn were off to the after party. Zayn decided he wanted to spend the time skypeing with Perrie. They were headed to Jay-Z’s party where Tracy hoped she’d get to see Beyoncé for Jenny.

            The party was at the 40/40 club and it was packed. People talked, danced, and milled about. The club was decorated with Moon Men and black table cloths while the lights were blue. Tracy thought that it looked like some sort of space club. Waiters walked around with drinks and appetizers.

            “So this is an after party huh?” Tracy asked Liam.

            “Well Jay-Z’s version. Ours will be a bit different.”

            “What? More tame?”

            “No less.”

            Just then Niall appeared before her holding out a shot glass. “C’mon lass we won a Moon Man.” He handed her the glass and they took the shot.

            “Atta girl,” Louis congratulated patting her on the back. “We would you like?”

            “I guess Jack and Coke.”

            Louis nodded and head off towards the bar.

            “So Tracy do you dance?” Liam asked offering his hand.

            “Is that even a question?”

            Liam led Tracy onto the dance floor while Harry and Niall joined Louis at the bar. They talked with a few people and got a few business cards but mostly they just stood around and drank talking about different people.

            “She’s a good dancer,” Louis commented at one point. He had been watching Tracy and Liam for some time and it seemed like the girl knew how to move.

            “Either that or Liam’s that bad,” Harry couldn’t help but comment.

            “God she’s so fit,” Niall said trying to stop an argument. “Whoever that Ajay guy is is one lucky man.”

            “Or unlucky.”

            “I’m going to dance with her,” Louis announced leaving the two younger boys.

            “You okay with that?” Niall asked

            “Why does it matter? He obviously is going to do whatever he wants.”

            “Excuse me are you Harry Styles?” someone asked.

            Harry and Niall turned around to see a short brunette with a martini.

            “Yes, and you are?” the curly haired boy answered.

            “Oh sorry I’m Kendall Jenner,” the girl said offering her hand. She placed her martini glass on a passing tray and turned back to the boys. “If it’s not too much trouble would you mind taking a picture with me? I have some friends who would be so jealous.”

            “Sure.”

            Niall took Kendall’s phone while Harry moved beside her. After the picture was snapped he returned the phone.

            “Thank you,” she said smiling.

            “Hey, you wouldn’t want to dance would you?” Harry asked.

            “Um, sure.”

            Harry and Kendall moved to the dance floor as Liam came off it to stand by Niall.

            “Did I just see Harry head to dance with some girl while Louis is dancing with Tracy?” he asked.

            “Yup.”

            “This isn’t going to end well is it?”

            “Nope.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry I haven't updated in a while. The semester is ending and I'm graduating so I have to get ready to be an adult. Hopefully once my final paper is done I'll have more time to update. At least for the summer. Thank you for reading!


	5. Did I Do Something Stupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis may have done something stupid.....or was it Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer and some smut for the long wait. (Smut may suck)

_“Did I just see Harry head to dance with some girl while Louis is dancing with Tracy?” he asked._

_“Yup.”_

_“This isn’t going to end well is it?”_

_“Nope.”_

            And it didn’t end well. After the song ended Louis returned to the boys with Tracy.

            “Where’s Harry?” he asked seeing only Liam and Niall standing there. “Did he go to the loo or something?”

            Liam and Niall shared a look before Niall grabbed Tracy’s hand and led her to dance floor.

            “Oh cheers mate,” Liam called after him.

            “Did I miss something?”

            Liam sighed. “He’s over there.”

            Louis turned around to see Harry dancing and openly flirting with another girl.

            “Oh,” he then turned to Liam trying to be calm. “Who’s that?”

            “Don’t know.”

            “Okay.”

            Louis swallowed down his sadness. He had left Harry to go dance with Tracy without saying anything. Of course he only planned to dance with her for one song Harry didn’t know that. Also since they weren’t allowed to be a couple in public technically could go and dance with whoever he wanted to. It was fine. Harry will give the girl her dance and then he’ll notice that Louis was back and he would come back over. Then Louis would apologize and everything would be fine.

            Except it wasn’t.

            After dancing with Niall Tracy complained about her feet and the group found a booth to sit in. Once they were settled Louis went to tell Harry where they were and hopefully drag him off the dance floor, but when he looked up to find him he and girl were gone. Louis looped the entire dance floor twice but he couldn’t find his boy or the girl he was dancing with.

            “Where’s Harry?” Tracy asked when Louis returned empty handed.

            “Don’t know,” Louis snapped.

            Tracy looked hurt but Louis was too upset to care. How dare Harry disappear with some girl. What was he thinking?

            Tracy exchanged a look with Liam and Niall but all three of them stayed silent. It wasn’t until an hour later when Louis spotted Harry coming in from one of the back entrances with the girl, his blazer over her shoulders. He watched as the girl gave the blazer back to Harry before disappearing into the crowd. Harry found Niall at the bar and then headed toward were Louis was sitting.

            “Hey,” Harry greeted taking a seat next to Louis.

            “Hey,” Louis said standing up.

            “Where are you going?”

            “Home.”

            “Why?”

            “I wanted to make sure you were alright,” Louis said not looking at Harry. “Now that I’m sure I’m leaving. Don’t wake me when you get back.”

            “What? Louis.”

            But Louis just walked away.

            “Where’s Louis going?” Niall asked, returning with drinks for him and Tracy.

            “Back to the hotel?”

            “Why?” Niall of course knew why.

            “I don’t know,” Harry answered bitterly. Harry took a seat and decided to wait a half an hour before heading after Louis. Half an hour was the bare minimum they were allowed to leave individually to make it look like they weren’t leaving together. Of course ten minutes before he could leave Justin Timberlake decided to show up to the party along with a group of cameras. While all pictures had to be pre-approved now Harry had to look like he was having a great time with the other two boys and stay until the cameras left which wasn’t for another hour.

 

 

            Louis returned to his and Harry’s shared suite and plopped down on the couch. While he told Harry not to wake him up when he came home he fully expected the curly haired boy to follow him after a half an hour. He figured maybe it would take an hour, hour and a half for Harry to get to the hotel with the time constraint so Louis got comfy on the couch and waited. He even pulled out a beer and some chips, turning on a stupid movie to pass the time. While Louis was a little upset with Harry for disappearing with another woman he was sure there was a reasonable explanation for it. Harry would come home, they would both apologize and talk it out, and then hopefully make love on the couch. It was no big deal. But when the movie ended, which was just around the two hour mark since Louis left the party he got a little anxious.

            _Maybe there was traffic._ Louis got up to put on pajamas and get another beer. He found some old cartoons and settled in to wait. Unfortunately around the half an hour mark he got antsy and decided to check the traffic report, but out of habit ended up on twitter. There he saw different celebrities twitting about the awards and the party. People magazine was posting pictures of different celebrities, dancing, eating, drinking, and talking together including the four One Direction boys. There was even a picture of Louis dancing with Tracy although you couldn’t see her face well. Another picture showed Harry dancing with the girl who was apparently Kendall Jenner from Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Oh Louis was going to have a field day with that one. With this anger momentarily forgotten Louis noticed that Justin Timberlake made it to the party and decided to check his twitter feed. There were a few pictures of him backstage with NYSNC but more were coming of him at the party. He was there dancing, talking, and drinking with different celebrities. There was even a selfie of him and Tracy with Tracy having his hat on. Louis couldn’t stop laughing at that one and downloaded the picture to give to Tracy later.

            Louis was just about to close and computer and try to call Harry when People posted another photo. It was of Liam, Niall, and Harry signing autographs for fans as they left the party. According to the time stated in the post it meant that they left about fifteen minutes ago. Harry never came after him. He stayed at the party and danced with who knows who and hung out with their friends and didn’t even think to text Louis to see if he was alright or home. Louis could understand if he stayed a little longer than necessary just to ensure that no rumors started or if something happened that kept him but two and a half hour could not be justified. Louis bitterly closed his laptop and went to bed locking the door behind him.

 

            Harry was miserable by the time he climbed into the SUV with Niall and Liam. Tracy was been taken home in a different vehicle but Harry didn’t pay close enough attention to get the full details. He had stayed way too late, he knew that, but after the official cameras left the un-official ones started lining up outside in hopes of getting drunken celebrities to make a scene as they left. Harry wasn’t in the right head space to handle this so he needed to leave with Niall and Liam. Unfortunately a semi-drunk Justin Timberlake just made best friends with a star struck Tracy and they were currently tearing up the dance floor. Since Tracy obviously wasn’t ready to leave yet that meant Niall and Liam weren’t ready to leave yet meaning Harry was stuck here until they were which took forever.

            Finally back at the hotel he raced to his room. He didn’t know what happened tonight between him and Louis but he had to make it right. He wasn’t surprised to return home and find that Louis had gone to bed. As quiet as possible Harry made his way to the bedroom only to find that it was locked.

            “Louis,” Harry called knocking softly. “Please open the door baby, let’s talk about this.”

            “Go away!” Louis yelled. His voice hoarse from crying.

            “No baby come on let’s talk this out.”

            “No I don’t want to see you.”

            “Look I’m sorry for taking so long getting back but there were cameras Lou and you know how management gets when we don’t stay for photos and look happy.” Harry waited a moment before pleaded with Louis again to open the door. “Come on Lou your being unfair. I’m not the only guilty party here.”

            “What the fuck do you mean?” came Louis’ voice through the door.

            “If you hadn’t gone off to dance with Tracy none of this would’ve happened.” Now that he thought about it if Tracy hadn’t demanded to stay at the party longer he could have gotten to Louis sooner.

            Harry was pulled out of his musing by the sound of the door unlocking. He was then faced with a puffy eyes, disheveled, angry Louis.

            “So you blame Tracy for this!” he yelled.

            “Yes, if the fucking beard wasn't there none of this would have happened!”

            “Don't call her that!”

            “Why not?” Harry stood to his full height so that he towered over Louis. “That's what she is. She's something to hide the fact that you're gay. A figment of management's imagination. I'm real, I'm your boyfriend. You should want me!”

            “I do want you!”

            “Obviously not if you leave me to go dance with her!”

            “It's not like I could dance with you. Besides it was for one song. You would know that if you didn't disappear with that girl!”

            “Like you said I couldn't dance with you. And I'm sure you texted Tracy why you were leaving and apologized instead of telling your boyfriend.”

            “Of course I did. She shouldn't have to put up with our drama.”

            “You should be trying to work things out with me not appeasing her.”

            “Why not? Her night was inconvenienced because of us.”

            “Because she's not even supposed to know us!”

            Louis stared at Harry for a moment before taking a breath and talking in a normal tone. “Well Harry I'm sorry that me hanging out with the peasants has upset you. I will try to only be kind to those who are 'supposed to know us' in the future. Good night.”

            With that Louis closed the bedroom door, leaving Harry alone in the living room.

            “Lou you know I didn't mean it like that! Come out here and talk to me!”

            Harry stopped as the door opened again but then he was faced with a pillow and blanket being thrown at him. “Fine sit and sulk about it!” Harry then stomped off to the living room and threw himself on the couch. If Louis wanted to be childish about this, fine, two can play that game.

            Harry went and got himself comfortable on the couch. Once settled he tried to figure out when this got so hard. When this became a problem. He didn't understand what Louis was trying to do. Didn't he see that this arrangement was tearing him apart? Even with Eleanor whenever they fought Louis would always take her side. Didn't Louis see that Harry needed him? Needed him to say "fuck the world I love you" instead of reminding him how hard it is to be the beard. He knew Louis wanted to keep Tracy happy to make sure she didn't quit and leave him with a beard he'd hate. He knew Louis wanted someone he could connect with. Of course that's what bothered Harry the most. He could see how easy it was for Louis to be with the beard, how happy he would be without him. No more hiding, no more lying, an open relationship for the fans to adore. It was these thoughts that Harry cried himself to sleep to.

 

 

            Louis woke up the next morning with puffy eyes and a sore throat from crying so much. He couldn’t believe Harry, how could he be guilty? He wasn’t the one who disappeared for over an hour with a random girl and then decided to party instead of checking up on his boyfriend. And what’s worse, when finally confronted about his action and inaction he blamed Tracy. A girl who’s night he now realized he probably ruined. It was with that thought in mind that he called Paul to arrange a driver. He knew he should talk to Harry but he was still too mad at him. Didn't   he know that this situation was hard enough without him being childish about it? Didn't he know that he hates having to hold hands and kiss these girls he doesn't love in front of his love? At least with Tracy he likes spending time with her so that's not too bad but of course Harry wanted to ruin that. After showering, getting dressed, and sending a quick text to the rest of the boys Louis left his room. In the living room Harry was still sleeping on the couch that was way too small for him. Louis was too upset to care. After leaving a scribbled note Louis left the suite.

 

 

            Louis and Harry drama aside Tracy had a great night at the after party. She got to dance with One Direction and even Justin Timberlake. His hat still sat on the chair in the bedroom. It was even autographed. After getting home late and falling into a wonderful slumber she was excited to spend the rest of the day in bed resting up for another fun filled night at the This is Us premiere. That rest was currently being interrupted by her phone going off. She should really put it on Do Not Disturb.

            “Hello,” she answered sleepily.

            “Hey love, I’m about a half an hour out get ready,” Louis chimed on the other line.

            “What?”

            “I’m taking you out to breakfast and then we’re going shopping.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes, now get up.”

            If it hadn’t been for the drama last night Tracy would have told Louis to fuck off and that she’ll see him tonight but instead she grumbled out a reply and got up to shower. A half an hour later a SUV pulled up in front of her house. As she locked up the window rolled down to reveal Louis.

            “Get in we’re going shopping,” he said opening the door and sliding across the seat.

            Tracy got in and saw that there was Dunkin Donuts waiting for her.

            “I got you a croissant and an iced tea.”

            “Thank you,” Tracy said as she began eating. She noticed that Louis wasn’t. “You’re not gonna eat?”

            “I’m not hungry. But I have my tea.”

            “So why are you dragging me out to shop at ass o’clock in the morning?”

            “It’s almost noon.” Louis stared at Tracy surprised for a moment before falling back into his seat. “I just needed to get away from Harry.”

            “You guys fought when he got home.”

            “Sort of. I kinda yelled at him through the door.”

            “You guys need to talk out what happened.”

            “Look can we not talk about this right now,” Louis asked turning away from her.

            “Sure.”

            They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. When they reached the highway the driver took pity on them and turned on the radio. Tracy spent the time texting Ajay while Louis continued to look out the window. Before she knew it the driver had announced they reached their destination.

            “We’re using code names,” Louis commented as he pulled on a beanie and shades. Tracy put on her shades as well and followed the pop star out. Once outside the car Tracy realized she was in the city somewhere and the street was lined with high end boutiques.

            “Good afternoon, sir,” the man at the front greeted as Louis and Tracy walked in. He was obviously judging their outfits. Louis’ jeans, t-shirt, and beanie plus Tracy’s shorts and tank-top did not scream money. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

            “Just doing some shopping for my girl,” Louis said putting an arm around Tracy.

            “Anything in particular.” The man didn’t seem surprised by Louis’ accent.

            “Well let’s start with a dress for tonight and then see where it goes.”

            “Yes please follow me,” the man said leading the duo to an area filled with dresses. “Are we looking for gowns or cocktail dresses?”

            “Cocktail,” Louis answered smoothly, taking a seat on the plush couches in front of a stage and 3-sided mirror.

            “Of course,” the man then turned to Tracy. “Take off your sunglasses please.” Tracy did so and the man quickly measured her while staring at her face and features. After he was done he went to the racks and pulled out three dresses before heading to the dresses room. There, a woman was waiting to receive her.

            “This is Penny,” the man introduced giving Penny the dresses. “She will help you get changed. My name is John. I will be waiting out here for when you’re ready to show us the dresses.”

            Penny was quiet and efficient in helping Tracy out of her clothes and into the first dress. It was silver and shiny, covered her entire chest and had a cool sort of tie on the side towards the front. It was a bit loose but accented her figure. Once in the dress Tracy was escorted outside in front of Louis.

            “That’s quite lovely,” Louis commented. He had taken off his glasses and was now sipping some water. “But you wore silver last night.”

            It seemed that was all the comment John needed before he was pulling Tracy back towards the dressing room. The next dress was white, skin tight, and off the shoulder. The shoulder strap had large ruffles on it that got smaller as it came across the dress. Once in it Tracy was taken out to Louis.

            “Too many ruffles,” was all he had to say as John lead Tracy back inside.

            The next dress was strapless and had a weird blue, green, grey pattern on it. It was short in the front but long in the back and flew out in waves.

            The minute Tracy stepped forward Louis went “definitely not.” He then turned to John as Tracy went back to get changed. “We need something subtle that makes her stand out.” John only nodded before disappearing behind the racks. Tracy emerged in her original outfit and took a seat next to Louis, accepting a glass of water.

            “What are you doing?” Tracy asked.

            “Buying you a dress for the premiere,” Louis said smiling at her.

            “Okay but a dress as JCPenny works just as well.”

            “You deserve to have a little money spent on you. Besides I’m having fun. You look beautiful in all the dresses you’ve worn so far.”

            Before Tracy could reply she was being dragged back into the dressing room. Five dresses later Louis decided on a skin tight, off the shoulder, blue green dress with flowers on the shoulder. It was simple yet elegant and Tracy loved it. After buying the dress the duo went to another shop to buy shoes and a purse. It wasn’t until they were in a jewelry store looking at potential accessories that Tracy brought up the topic again.

            “You’re not doing this because you think you ruined my night right?” she asked.

            “No of course not,” Louis said not looking at her. He once again pointed to a bracelet Tracy mentioned she liked in passing and put it aside to buy. Judging by the prices on the pieces it seems that Louis was set on spending about 50,000 in this store alone.

            “Lewis,” Tracy chided using the code name.

            “Okay maybe I do feel a bit bad about letting my emotions get the better of me last night.” At that moment Louis decided that he was done with his purchases, stopping Tracy from commenting while he talked with the sales woman.

            Assuming they would be done once Tracy had an outfit for the premiere said girl decided not to push the issue of Harry. It wasn’t until Louis was dragging her into other boutiques and picking out jeans, shirts, jackets, and shoes for her that Tracy realized the day was far from over.

 

 

            Harry woke up with a cramp in his back and crick in his neck. He fully expected Louis to be there in room with him if not in the same room. So he was doubly surprised when he read the note from Louis stating that he went out and didn’t know when he would be back in. So how he was avoiding him, fine. If Louis wanted to act like a child instead of facing his problems Harry would allow it. Having nothing better to do Harry showered and made his way over to Zayn’s room. Zayn had just wrapped up a skype call with Perrie when Harry came in.

           “Hey H, what’s up,” Zayn greeted as Harry flopped down on the bed with a humph. “What’s wrong?”

            “Louis left,” Harry answered sully. “I don’t know where to or for how long.”

            Zayn not knowing of the previous evenings activities naively supplied, “I think he mentioned he was going shopping with Tracy.”

            “What?”

            Zayn look frightened for a moment, not understanding Harry’s reaction. “Yeah, I think he said he wanted to make it up to her for what happened last night. By the way did something happen between them last night?”

            “Oh make it up to her,” Harry fumed. “Of course he’d want to make things right with her. No nothing happened between them but something did happen between Louis and I but where is he making it up to me?”

            “Okay pause,” Zayn said turning fully to Harry. “Start over. What happened?”

            “We were at Jay-Z’s after party and Louis just left me to go dance with Tracy. So this girl, Kendall something, comes and asks for a picture. I didn’t want to stand there alone while Louis danced with another girl so I asked Kendall to dance. She was nice and fun and we ended up having a few more dances before heading out the balcony to get some air. She was fun to talk to and better company than Tracy. After a while we went back in, she left and I went to find Louis. When I got there Louis stated that he was leaving and to not wake him. So I waited the thirty minutes Modest! put on us when leaving but in that time cameras appeared so I had to stay for photos. Then Justin showed up and start dancing with Tracy. There were cameras outside so I didn’t want to leave without Liam and Niall but they didn’t want to leave without Tracy and Tracy demanded that we stay so she could have more time with Justin. Honestly I don’t know why you guys like her. So when I get back to the hotel Louis has locked the bedroom door and refuses to come out and talk about it. He made me sleep on the couch. Now instead of talking it out with his _boyfriend_ he goes shopping with some girl.”

            Zayn takes a pause to absorb all of this before stating. “So this all started because Louis wanted to dance with Tracy?” he asked.

            “Yeah I guess so.”

            “And how long did he dance with Tracy for?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “Well how long were you with Kendall for?”

            Harry started to look uncomfortable. “An hour, maybe a little longer.”

            “Right so you disappeared with another girl that no one knows for over an hour and Louis’ in the wrong?”

            “I never said I was completely innocent,” Harry fired back.

            “Fair enough, but I don’t think Louis should be penalized for dancing with Tracy. At least you know her.”

            “Oh yeah, wonderful Tracy of course you would take her side.”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “Everyone in the band fucking loves Tracy. Can’t you see she’s using us? She’s using her charm to make Louis buy her things and to help her career. I won’t be surprised that once she gains a name for herself she’ll terminate her contract with us.”

            “I honestly don’t think she’s like that.” Zayn knew Harry was directing his anger over the entire situation at Tracy. He was hoping to stop it before it got too bad. No one wanted another Eleanor situation.

            “Oh how would you know? How does any of us know what she’s really like?” Harry yelled standing up off the bed.

            “Well maybe Louis is trying to figure that out by taking her shopping and stuff. I’m sure that gives them plenty of time to talk.”

            Harry visibly deflated. Zayn made a good point he always did. And maybe he was being a bit too harsh on Tracy. Her job was to make their lives easier not harder. “Fine,” he finally said. “Obviously me and Louis have a lot to talk about.” The curly haired boy plopped himself back onto the bed. “And we’ll do that as soon as he gets back.”

 

 

            After three more hours of shopping and thousands of dollars spent, Tracy was able to get Louis to calm down with stating she was hungry. Louis then picked a high end restaurant to get lunch. They made small talk about the rest of the tour and Tracy’s return to school while they looked over the menu. Tracy didn’t approach the topic at hand until the food was brought out.

            “You know you can’t hide from him forever right?” Tracy said.

            Louis sighed and put his fork down. “Is it that obvious?” he answered.

            “A little, though you are great at changing the subject.”

            “It’s a gift.”

            “So what happened? I mean like after you left.”

            “I expected Harry to follow me,” Louis stated stabbing at his chicken. “I knew it couldn’t be right away but not two hours after.”

            “Cameras appeared. He had to keep up appearances. Trust me he was ready to go the minute you left.”

            “And I believe that but when he came back he started blaming you for the whole issue.”

            “Me? What did I do?”

            “He said you demanded to stay to dance with Justin.”        

            “I did not! No one said anything to me. If I had known I was stopping Harry from going I would’ve demanded we left immediately.”

            “I figured but he insisted it was your fault. He’s been like this ever since I invited you to dinner. It’s like it’s you against him for my affection.”

            “But he must know that’s not true. Sorry Lewis but I’m not interested and obviously you aren’t either.”

            “I think deep down he knows that but he’s blinded by jealousy.” Louis sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. “This is sounding like Eleanor all over again.”

            “Eleanor?”

            “She was the girl before you. My first beard if you’ll excuse the term. Harry didn’t like her and eventually drove her away. While I admit she didn’t get on as well as you do with me and the lads she still did her job well. But like now Harry determined that he hated her and eventually made her quit.” Seeing Tracy’s face Louis was quick to backpedal. “I mean there were other factors involved, like scheduling and Modest! but Harry didn’t help and the lads didn’t back her up. That’s why for you I made sure the lads like you before offering a contract. This road is rough for anyone. I want you to have all the support you can get. Not just me.”

            “And I appreciate that but I don’t want to cost you your relationship with Harry,” Tracy protested.

            “You aren’t, Modest! is. Look try not to worry about it okay. The fact that you care means a lot alright. I’ll handle Harry you focus on graduating."

            Suddenly Tracy's phone rang. “Hey Dennis,” she greeted.

           “Hey are you still with Louis?” Dennis asked, skipping the pleasantries.

            “Yes. He's right across from me.”

            “Good, he hasn't been answering his phone and Alex was getting worried. Listen you and Louis have to get back to the hotel now. Hair and make-up are there to get you both ready for the red carpet.”

            “Red carpet? I thought me and Jenny were being snuck in.”

            “Jenny is but you will walk down with Little Mix, well Little Mix minus Perrie since she'll be with Zayn.”

            “Wait Little Mix is going to be here?”

            “Focus Tracilla, do you understand?”

            “Yes, but why am I on the red carpet?”

            “Your photo with JT has sparked a lot of buzz. This will be the perfect chance to get your face out there. Alright go.”

            After Dennis hung up Tracy told Louis what happened and they made their way back to the car. The whole car ride Louis was nervous, he wasn't ready to face Harry yet. Luckily for him the minute he came into the room he was grabbed to get ready. He didn't even have a chance to say bye to Tracy. When Louis was pulled into the chair he saw the other boys were there as well, in different stages of getting ready. Harry had just finished having his hair done and was moving to makeup. The women flitting about them gave them a reason not to acknowledge each other. Although the other boys could feel the tension. Once they were both done Louis tried to catch Harry's eyes as they both moved but Harry made something very clear. He was ignoring him.

 

 

            Tracy was about to have a mini panic attack as she was led to her dressing room. She was going to be on the red carpet? In front of all those cameras? What if she tripped? What if she didn't pose well? She was supposed to be a model what would they think of her now? All those thoughts, actually all thoughts, stopped when she stepped into the room and four beautiful women came into view. Currently two of them were getting their hair done while the other two were lounging on couches. All four had on a robe. Tracy couldn't stop the inhuman sounds that came out of her mouth. It was Little Mix. Of course all heads shot up when she made the noise but before she could recover the dark skinned goddess who was have her hair straightened spoke up.

            “Oi, are you Louis' new girl?” Leigh-Anne asked. Tracy could only nod.

            “Oh she's lovely,” Jade commented standing up from her perch on the couch to greet Tracy. Oh my god Jade was greeting her.

            “Is that who that dress was for?” Jesy asked turning to the stylists in the room who began to prepare a space for Tracy.

            “Damn it, I wanted it,” Perrie pouted, her hair was being curled.

            “You can have it,” Tracy said not wanting to upset the blond goddess lucky enough to be engaged to the brooding artist known as Zayn Malik.

            “Oh I was only joking love relax.”

            “Are you alright dear?” Jade asked from next to her.

            “She looks like she's gonna faint,” Jesy commented.

            “No time for that,” a thick Irish accent rang out. “C'mon love let's get you undressed so we can start on your hair.”

            Tracy was led to an adjacent room where she changed underwear and put on a robe. From there she was taken to the chair Perrie just vacated and the stylist began messing with her hair.

            “So how do you like datin Louis?” someone asked. Tracy couldn't see but it sounded like Jade.

            “It nice. He's a real gentlemen.” Tracy didn't know who in the group knew about Louis and Harry. If any.

            “Oh he buys you nice stuff and takes good care of you?”

            “Of course.”

            After a beat of silence four different types of laughs rang out. Tracy looked over to see the four girls laughing.....at her.

            “Oh no we've hurt her feelings,” Leigh-Anne cooed reaching over to touch Tracy's hand. “I'm sorry love. We know you aren't really dating Louis so you don't have to pretend.”

            “Great job though,” Perrie added.

            “Have you ever been to a movie premiere before?” Jesy asked after a moment.

            “Not unless you count the midnight showing,” Tracy said. She realized that her stylist was pulling her hair back into a bun. It was the easiest thing to do since half her head was curled from last night.

            The four pop stars giggled at her joke and began giving her tips on how to act. Luckily since she isn't famous she can just leisurely walk the carpet and stop at the designated photo ops. Leigh-Anne even offered to walk with her to give her some purpose. Tracy spent the rest of the time talking with the girls and was even able to gush a little bit about their music.

 

 

            It was awkward. That was the best way Louis could describe what was happening between him and Harry at the moment. Everyone was done and Lou was putting the final touches on the boys while Paul explained their schedule for tonight. In a normal situation you could cut the tension with a knife if Harry and Louis was fighting. But since it was the premiere where they not only had to look good for the cameras but together for the fans an unspoken truce was created between the two lovers. Which left everything awkward. Once they were in front of the cameras everything would be fine. They would laugh, joke, smile, and party as usual because it all was an act. Acting like they weren’t in love. But now, this waiting, where they didn’t have to pretend, was the hard part. Luckily he didn’t have to wait too long until the door open and revealed and beautiful women of Little Mix.

            “Wow girls you look great,” Liam commented as they filed into the room.

            “Quite fit love,” Zayn complimented his fiancé.

            “Where’s Tracy?” Louis asked, earning a disapproving look from Harry.

            “She’s talking to her little sister,” Jesy answered

            “Oh yeah what is happening with Jenny?” Harry asked. While he did have a problem with her older sister Harry really did like Jenny and her dedication to the band.

            “She’s being brought over in a separate car and will be escorted to her seat,” Paul explained. “Someone will be with her until Tracy gets there.”

            “Is she coming to the after party?” Niall asked.

            “No she’ll be taken home just like with the MTV Awards,”

            “Round two lads,” Zayn cheered.

            “You weren’t even around for round one,” Liam said swatting the older boy’s arm.

            Suddenly all conversation stopped as Tracy walked in. She was wearing the dress Louis picked out with sandaled heels and various silver jewelry. Her hair was in an elegant bun and her makeup gave her a smoky, older look. To put it simple she looked hot.

            “Damn girl,” Liam finally spoke as Tracy became uncomfortable being stared at.

            “You like it?” Tracy asked smally.

            “Of course,” Niall said breathlessly.

            “She was worried it was a bit too much,” Jade explained.

            “No, no it’s perfect.”

            Tracy looked down shyly but before the conversation could continue the group was being corralled towards the limo. Inside the limo was champagne and a few other snacks. The conversation flowed smoothly between the young adults but everyone noticed the elephant in the room known as Larry Stylinson. Luckily because Little Mix hadn’t met Tracy yet it was easy to swing the conversation towards her and away from the band. Before Tracy knew it the limo came to a stop and suddenly the windows were lit up camera flashes and screaming girls could be heard.    

            “Just look like you belong there,” Leigh-Anne whispered.

            Then the doors opened and the crowd erupted as One Direction stepped out. The boys quickly greeted the crowd and began signing autographs as they made their way down the red carpet. When they reached the first interviewer Little Mix was told to step out of the car. The crowd erupted again as the four women appeared. They also stopped for pictures and autographs as they made their way down the red carpet. The girls nearly swooned when Zayn came back from his interview to take Perrie’s hand and walk the rest of the way with her. As the groups made their way down Tracy was helped out of the car. The crowd did notice her but didn’t pay much attention. Swallowing her nerves and standing up straight she began to walk down the red carpet. Once she appeared the cameras turned to her and she posed for a few pictures. She even waved to some of the crowd that were screaming. But as the walk continued Tracy felt more and more out of place. She didn’t have to stop for any of the interviews and photo ops were further down. Just as her resolve was breaking she felt an arm loop through her arm. She turned towards the arm and saw Leigh-Anne standing strong next to her.

            “You’re doing great love,” she commented as she walked with her up the rest of the red carpet.

            They had to separate for the photo ops but Tracy was able to handle those on her own. She was a little disappointed that she didn’t know any of the celebrities that had also attended but that was quickly forgotten once she got inside. The theatre as especially lavish and filled with One Direction things. The group in question hadn’t made it inside yet but Tracy enjoyed being ignored by the cameras in order to check everything out. After a quick text she was joined by Jenny who took a ton of pictures with her and the different One Direction props. Once they finished that piece of fun One Direction entered the room to the sound of applause and more flashing lights. They commented on the different props and took a few pictures with the lucky fans that were allowed into the area.

            “Hi Harry,” Jenny said excitedly as the group came close to them.

            “Jenny, hey,” Harry said opening his arms to allow the short seventeen year old in. “Did you see all the props?”

            “Yeah, me and Tracy took pictures with them.”

            “Well I need some pictures with you.”

            Jenny made an inhuman noise at that the lead Harry to her favorite spot. With Jenny taken care of Tracy joined the other boys and began to take different pictures with them as they made their way to the actual theatre.

 

 

 _What is life?_ That was the only thing Tracy could think, five hours into the This is Us after party. Technically it was the after after party. The first after party was the official one with all the celebrities, cameras, and goodie bags. This party was a more intimate affair with only people the band actually knew and wanted to hang out with. It was for this reason and currently Zayn and Perrie were making out on the couch, Liam and Leigh-Anne were having a dance contest that was getting more provocative by the minute, Niall was working on becoming black out drunk with someone Tracy didn’t know at the bar, Jesy was having a heated discussion with Brian Wilson, Jade was asleep in a corner (she was fine) and Louis and Harry were probably fucking in the bathroom that Tracy was guarding. Tracy was tipsy herself but had quickly sobered after the events that just happened. Which is why she was pondering the question “what is life?” Here she was guarding a bathroom so two celebrities could fuck at an after after party for a movie premiere starring the hottest boy band this year. They didn’t have to worry about her telling anyone. No one would believe her. Luckily Liam noticed her standing alone and came over as a slower song began to play.

            “And why are you standing in front of the loo?” he asked breathlessly.

            “I’m guarding it,” Tracy answered fiddling with her empty martini glass.

            Liam looked confused for a moment before scanning the room and realizing that 2/5ths of the boy band were missing. “I see. How about I take over? Leigh-Anne needs an actual challenge.” Tracy smiled at him gratefully before meeting the darker beauty on the dance floor. 

            When the night started Tracy didn’t expect it to end like this. The movie was great and Tracy found herself singing along and laughing out loud with Jenny. When it was over the crowd stood and applauded as the band, producers, and directors, and really anyone else stood to be acknowledged. The band then made a speech thanking everyone before they were released to the after party. The boys and girls were on their best behaviors at the first party. They spoke to everyone, posed for pictures, and basically enjoyed the fact that it was their night. Zayn and Perrie stayed attached at hip accepting congratulations on their engagement. They gave a few chaste kisses for the cameras but stayed PG through the whole party. The rest of Little Mix answered questions about their tour and upcoming CD while Louis and Liam spoke about writing for their new CD. Niall took it upon himself to be Tracy’s companion though they spent most of the time sipping their one drink of the night and making fun of those around them. Harry was charming everyone who wanted to talk to him and basically ignoring Louis.

            “How long do you think this is gonna go on?” Niall asked.

            “The party?” Tracy asked back leaning in close to hear Niall over the music.

            “No, Harry and Louis’ row.”

            “Once they grow up and actually speak to each other it should end quickly.”

            “Yeah but how long is that gonna take?”

            Turns out not too long.

            After spending three hours at the after party the group made its way to the after after party. About one and a half hours in Louis had casually asked Tracy to dance and that’s when the fight started. Harry, who had resolutely been staying on the other side of the club from Louis, appeared the minute he took Tracy’s hand.

            “Really?” he yelled over the music. “Fucking really?”

            “What I’m not allowed to dance with my friend?” Louis yelled back getting in the taller boy’s face.

            “This is how this all started and you’re going right back to it!”

            “Well there aren’t any strangers for you to disappear with so it’s completely different!”

            “No it’s fucking not! You’re once again putting the beard before me!”

            “Don’t call her that! It’s not my fault you’ve been ignoring me all night!”

            “What the fuck do you want me to do? You refused to talk to me!”

            “Because anytime I do you blame Tracy instead of accepting that you could be at fault!”

            “Okay!” Tracy yelled over them both. She then grabbed Louis’ arm and dragged him towards the restrooms knowing that Harry would follow. Once in the men’s room Tracy faced both boys. “Now listen here. You two are going to stay here and talk things out and I’m not letting you out of this bathroom until you do. Fight, yell, fuck I don’t care just fix it!” With that Tracy left the bathroom.

            “Bossy little thing isn’t she,” Harry commented after a moment of tense silence.

            “Did she just lock us in the bathroom until we come to our senses?” Louis chuckled.

            “It’s like a bad romance movie.”

            “Or drama.”

            The two boys laughed for a moment before sobering a looking at each other.

            “Look,” Louis began, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry I left this morning instead of talking to you. To be honest I was still mad and didn’t want to deal with it. I honestly don’t want to deal with any of this.”

            “Any of this?” Harry asked, pure terror showing on his face.

            “No not you love. This whole pretending thing. I know it’s hard on you but you have to understand and it’s hard on me too. I hate this lying and pretending. I just want to tell the world that I love you and that they should be okay with it.” Louis sighed and looked away. “But it’s easier with someone I can get along with. I know that makes it worse for you. But it’s easier to smile and act like I’m okay with this if I’m okay with the person I’m pretending with. If management chooses my beard I will be more miserable then I already am.”

            Harry’s argument was stuck in this throat after that confession. “You’re miserable?”

            “Yeah babe. I honestly hate it. Having to kiss and pretend to love someone I don’t. Worse of all it’s in front of you. And I know how much it hurts you which makes me feel even worse about it.” Suddenly Louis breath hitched and Harry could tell he was fighting back tears. “So please, please gimme a break on this. It’s hard enough without the man I love turning on me too.” It was then that Louis allowed a few tears to fall as he curled in on himself.

            “Oh Lou,” Harry cooed stepping forward and wrapping Louis in his arms. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t know you felt this way. I’ll try to be more understanding.”

            “And I’ll try to be more aware of your feelings as well,” Louis promised stepping back to wipe his face.

            “You’re so pretty when you cry, when you cry,” Harry sang softly, causing Louis to laugh out loud.

            “But you won’t hear my say goodbye,” Louis whispered leaning in and giving Harry a chaste kiss on the lips.

            “That’s because you don’t look good in a dress.”

            “I’m still yours though.”

            “Of course you are.”

            After that their kissing got a lot more heated. Harry pushed Louis up against the sink and began to ravish his mouth and neck, causing the most beautiful moans to come out of him. Harry pulled off both their jackets and their hands began to explore as Harry felt Louis’ hardening member against his thigh.

            “Do you really think she won’t come in until we come out?” Harry asked breathlessly before cupping Louis.

            “She might if we take too long,” Louis argued trying to bring my sense into the situation.

            Harry thought for a minute. “Would make a great memory.”

            “No we are not scaring the poor girl.” Harry then grinded his cock against Louis’. “Fuck it she’ll see us eventually.”

            With that permission Harry began to unbutton Louis’ pants while Louis worked on Harry’s.

            “Fuck we don’t have lube,” Harry groaned once both boys’ pants were down, Harry’s shirt was unbuttoned and Louis’ was up around his armpits.

            “Fuck, just use your spit,” Louis gasped. He was turned around facing the sink and he was desperate for Harry to do something.

            “Are you sure? It’s been a while.”

            “It’s been like two days.”

            Instead of answering Harry attacked Louis neck, bringing his hand forward and for the smaller boy to suck on his fingers while he drove him crazy. Once he felt his hands were properly coated he fell to his knees behind Louis and licked a stripe over his hole.

            “Fuck,” Louis moaned. “Yes babe.”

            Harry continued to lick and suck at Louis’ hole until Louis relaxed enough for him to slip his tongue in. Louis moaned again and began to push back onto Harry’s face. Seeing that Louis was comfortable with the stretch Harry brought his hand up to slowly insert one finger alongside his tongue.

            “Oh god, Harry!”

            Harry hummed in response and slowly added a second finger, scissoring them lightly. Above him Louis was writhing mess trying to hold still. When Harry crooked his fingers he let out an obscene moan. Thankful that the music was so loud outside that Tracy wouldn’t be able to hear it.

            “C’mon Harry I’m ready,” Louis moaned pushing back on the two fingers in him.

            “Just one more babe,” Harry directed. He stood up and bent Louis over the sink as he added a third finger. He laid on Louis’ back as he began to slowly thrust them making sure Louis was properly stretched out. “You ready babe?”

            “God yes, fuck me!”

            Harry smirked and spit on his hand, trying to coat his length. He knew he would have to take it slow but was confident that he and Louis fucked often enough that it wouldn’t be too big of a problem. He positioned himself behind and smaller boy and began to slowly nudge the head of his cock in place, causing Louis to moan loudly. Harry moved slowly and steadily until he was fully seated, giving Louis enough time to adjust.

            “Good babe?” he asked breathing shallowly. He really needed to move but we willing to wait for Louis.

            “Yeah babe,” Louis answered equally breathless. “You can move.”

            With that permission Harry slowly pulled out, bringing a moan from both of them before pushing in again. He slowly built a rhythm until his hips were smacking against Louis’ perfect ass. He suddenly changed the angle causing Louis to cry out.

            “Oh god baby yes,” Louis moaned. “Yes right…there…oh.”

            “Yeah, baby ya gonna cum for me?” Harry growled in Louis ear after pulling him up so that they were chest to back.

            “Yeah baby….oh yeah….fuck!”

            “C’mon Lou I wanna see it. I wanna see you explode all over my dick.”

            “Oh…..fuck!” Louis came hard causing stings of white cum to spurt all over his chest and sink. Feeling Louis clench around him and seeing his “o” face in the mirror caused Harry to tumble over the edge right after him, painting Louis’ hole with hot cum. Once both boys had calmed down Harry slowly pulled out, making sure he didn’t hurt his lover.

            “God that was good,” Harry commented, getting some towels to help clean Louis up.

            “Yeah, just imagine what we could do in a bed?” Louis said accepting the help Harry offered.

            “Think we’ve been here long enough?”

            “I’m sure no one will mind. Besides Nialler getting pretty sloshed we could use him as an excuse.”

            “Perrie and Zayn may even come.”

            “If they haven’t already fucked on the couch.”

            “Well some assholes took the bathroom so….”

            Both boys fell into hysterical laugher before they were able to pull themselves together and look a least somewhat presentable. When they left the bathroom they were surprised to see Liam guarding the door not Tracy.

            “Where did Tracy go?” Louis asked taking Harry’s hand.

            “I relieved her of duty,” Liam explained gesturing to the dance floor where Tracy, Leigh-Anne, Jesy, and a drunk Niall were dancing. “Everything alright?”

            “Everything is perfect,” Harry said drawing Louis in and kissing him on the head.

            “Good cause I think everyone is about ready to go now. And we have to get ready to head back to London.”

            “Yes daddy,” Louis and Harry said together as they followed the Daddy Directioner as he attempted to get the drunk, tired, and in some cases horny, teens together to leave.

 

 

            If asked about it later Tracy would say that she had a good time. That she taught Little Mix the wobble and even got Niall to do the douggie. She’ll show the pictures of the celebrities she met and the fun drinks she tried. But heading back to the hotel in the limo with Perrie and Zayn barely hiding that they wanted to rip each other’s clothes off, Harry and Louis sucking face, Niall confessing his drunk love for Jesy’s nails, Leigh-Anne and Liam having a heated discussion over breakfast materials, and Jade asleep on her lap was probably the best part of the night. Because Tracy got to see two iconic groups just act their age and have fun. Plus it seemed Harry and Louis were able to reconcile the differences and Harry even offered Tracy his jacket as they waited outside for the limo. So it actually was a great night. One of many to come…..at least Tracy hopped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn't update over a month. But with finals, graduation, planning my future, and the internet being down I haven't been able to update until now. Hopefully now that it's summer and I spend 9 hrs at work doing nothing I can update more regularly but we'll see. 
> 
> Oh also thank you for all the comments and kudos. They make me feel nice.


	6. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex drops a bomb

            The next few months could be described as perfect for Harry and Tracy. One Direction finished the Take Me Home tour, had a bit of a break and then began promoting their third album and the fabulous 1D Day. Harry was actually looking a bit forward to 1D Day because it would be a chance for them to connect with fans and be extra silly, but he also knew Louis was dreading it because of all the technical issues that were bound to happen. That was okay though, Harry made sure to give him sincere and caring blow jobs whenever they had the chance in order to de-stress his older lover. But as usual there seemed to be no rest for One Direction. Besides all the promoting they had to do they also had the American Music Awards, getting ready for their Where We Are Tour, New Year's Eve, and now management wanted Harry to start a relationship with Kendall Jenner. So yes they were busy but being back in London meant that Harry could enjoy some domestic bliss with his boyfriend. At least for now.

            Tracy had returned to school and was asked out by Ajay, they now were a disgustingly happy couple. There were still some things for her to figure out, like if she was going to go to law school or see where her modeling career took her and then there was the act of actually getting into law school but those problems could be figured out in time. For now she will just enjoy senior year with her wonderful boyfriend and her non-famous friends. Of course Alex wanted all the details when she returned to school and it didn't take long for her pictures with One Direction and Justin Timberlake to show up on her friends’ news feeds. She was able to dodge questions easily enough stating she had an internship for the last month of summer. Of course when the November issue of Vogue came out showinng her and One Direction she had to confess that she had started a modeling career. While some people were jealous of her apparent success most were just happy that she was doing well. And so the semseter continued with One Direction making headlines and Tracy getting closer to her boyfriend.

            Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, she couldn't get away from her new life completely. She and Jenny couldn't attend 1D Day so she spent it in a google handout backstage with the boys. Also on the Monday the CD was released an autographed copy appeared on her doorsteap for herself and Alex. That night her and Ajay listened to the album and picked out their favorite songs. As things got more exciting for One Direction Tracy was focused on something else. Her birthday was coming up. Thanksgiving weekend she would turn 21 and she coudn't be more excited. The only problem was that she left the planning up to her cousins so she didn't know what was going on. Which is why after a nice dinner with her family she was surprised to find her cousins and best friend waiting at home for her.

            “I thought we were meeting at your house,” Tracy commented gesturing to her older cousin Melissa.

            “Change of plans,” she commented leading the way to Tracy's room. Once there she opened a garmet bag to reveal and beautiful cocktail dress and accessories.

            “Where did that come from?”

            “Don't worry about it,” she other cousin Zoe claimed. “Just change.”

            So Tracy put the dress on and allowed Sydney to do her hair in a curled and pinned fashion. Once she was dressed and makeup done the group made their way outside where a limo was waiting. Inside the limo was Ajay witha boquet of flowers.

            “Happy Birthday,” he greeted kissing her on the cheek.

            “Thank you, I.....what are you doing here? How are you here?” Tracy stammered. Ajay lived upstate and therefore wouldn’t be making the festivities.

            “Don't worry about it, come on. The party already started.”

            “What?”

            “You'll see,” Zoe assured her.

            The limo traveled quietly through the town while the group drank champange and got to know Ajay since Tracy's cousins and friend had never met him. Before Tracy knew it the limo had stopped and the driver had opened the door.

            “What is this?” Tracy asked as Ajay helped her out of the limo.

            “It’s a hotel,” Sydney explained taking the arm that wasn’t on Ajay.

            “Yeah but why?”

            “You’ll see.”

            The group walked into the lobby of the hotel and went to the elevators. Once there Melissa pressed a floor while Tracy stared out the glass back of the elevator. She couldn’t tell what borough they were in but they definitely were not in midtown. When the elevator reached their destination which was the top floor Tracy saw that you could see the city skyline from their vantage point. As the elevator doors opened Tracy knew why they were there.

            It was a small party room with glass walls on top of the hotel. One wall held a plethora of food and utensils. The wall on the side of the elevator housed a full and apparently open bar. On the wall across from the food was a small stage where a DJ was playing. What really caught Tracy’s attention though was that all her friends from Albany and home were currently on the dance floor. Ajay allowed Tracy a moment to soak everything in before he signaled to the DJ who cut the music.

            “Well looks like our birthday girl just arrived, why don’t we show her some love?” the DJ announced causing everyone to stop and attack Tracy. Tracy milled through the crowd saying hello to everyone and accepting birthday wishes. “Okay everyone now that Tracy is here, you know what time it is.” Suddenly waiters appeared carrying trays of shots. A shot was given to each party goer, two were given to Tracy. “Okay Tracy your twenty-one now meaning we have to get you fucked up. So take that first shot for me.” A photographer appeared as Tracy downed the first shot which she realized was Fireball. “Atta girl. Now everyone let’s take a shot for Tracy. Ready? Happy Birthday Tracy!”

            “Happy Birthday Tracy!” they all shouted before downing their shots. Once they were done the music continued.

            A crowd appeared around Tracy trying to talk and dance with her. As the line formed she pulled the person closest to her which happened to be Alex.

            “Happy Birthday!” Alex yelled hugging her friend.

            “Okay who did all this?” Tracy asked as Alex released her and they began to dance.

            “No one knows! We all got a facebook message like two months ago from Jenny asking for our address so she could mail us invitations to your birthday party. The invitation came like a month later with a train ticket into the city and hotel reservation. We all met at Penn Station and took a party bus here. Apparently there’s going to be a party bus back to Albany.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah isn’t it great!”

            Tracy smiled to herself. She now had a pretty good idea who organized all this. She kept the thought to herself as she moved on to the next person. After she talked and danced with everyone at the party she found Ajay who was speaking to some of their mutual friends.

            “So how long have you known about this?” Tracy asked pulling Ajay into an embrace.

            “About two months,” Ajay admitted wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. “I was sworn to secrecy by a very influential party.”

            “Hmmm, and that influential party wouldn’t happen to be One Direction now would it?”

            “Who knows?”

            At that point Melissa and Zoe appeared and declared that Tracy was not drunk enough for the party and therefore needed to take more shots. After that it was a cycle of drinking, dancing, and talking for Tracy as the night wore on.

 

 

            As it got close to midnight the DJ announced that he would be moving to make room for the live band. The party was encouraged to eat and sober up a bit so that they could drink more after the performance.

            “Performance?” Tracy asked. She was starting to get to that level of good drunk.

            “Yeah you’ll see,” Ajay said moving her towards the stage as the group began to gather. As the clock hit midnight the DJ returned.

            “So I’m sure you’re all wondering who organized this little party,” he began. “Especially the birthday girl.” Tracy nodded enthusiastically. “Well wonder no more. Please welcome to the stage One Direction.”

            The hall erupted in screams as the boys took the stage and immediately began Midnight Memories. While granted there were few actual One Direction fans at the party. The crowd enjoyed the boy’s enthusiasm and the fact that they went through so much trouble to do this for Tracy. Also most of them were drunk so a reason to scream and dance was good. Once Midnight Memories were done they moved straight into Little White Lies. They let Tracy do one of the “with your.” After Little White Lies they regrouped before starting Little Black Dress, paying particular attention to Tracy. When the song finished Liam and Zayn came to the front of the stage in front of Tracy. With silent signally Tracy felt herself being lifted up by Ajay into the waiting arms of the two boys to be helped on stage.

            “Let’s hear it for the birthday girl!” Niall yelled and the crowd cheered. “Love would you like to say anything?”

            Tracy nodded shyly as Niall handed over his mic. “I just want to say thank you all for coming and having fun it really means a lot to me. I love you.”

            “I love you too!” the crowd shouted back.

            Tracy then turned to the five boys behind her. “And thank you boys, this is absolutely amazing.”

            “Well don’t thank us yet,” Louis began as Niall took the mic back. “We haven’t even sung for you.”

            Tracy looked at him confused until the boys moved to reveal and chair that had been brought out. Tracy was led to the chair and sat down before Zayn turned to the crowd.

            “Now we asked Tracy’s amazing boyfriend Ajay,” Zayn then waved at Ajay. “What Tracy’s favorite songs were from the new album. He said they were Midnight Memories, Little Black Dress, Little White Lies, Alive, and Better than Words.”

            “So we asked him,” Liam interjected. “That if he could sing to her one of those songs which could he pick. He chose Better than Words”

            Suddenly the music for Better than Words began and Harry fell into the first verse standing next to the birthday girl and placing a hand on her shoulder. After Harry was Liam who knelt next to Tracy and acted really sexy, touching her purposefully and making her laugh. The group addressed the crowd for the chorus before Louis made Tracy stand and danced with her for his part. Niall then took her and grinded with her for his. The group returned to the crowd for the chorus bringing Tracy with them. Louis twirled Tracy around for the bridge and then Liam didn’t the oohs making Tracy repeat them. They finished the song standing together with Tracy in the middle between Louis and Liam.

            The crowd cheered as the music changed to Alive. As Liam started to sing the group and Tracy began to jump and dance around the stage with each boy moving to the front for their part. When Liam sang the chorus after Louis’ bridge he sang it to Tracy kissing her hand at the end. After that the boys finished the song they helped her into the arms of Ajay. The boys then sang She’s Not Afraid and Kiss You before ending with One Way or Another which they announced was Tracy’s all-time favorite song by them. Louis followed up this announcement by commenting “Good to know that the song Tracy loves isn’t even our song. Show’s how much she cares.”

            The crowd laughed and cheered as the group made their way off stage. After that Melissa and Zoe led the crowd in singing Happy Birthday before more shots were taken and the party continued.

 

 

            “Well lads that certainly was fun,” Louis commented plopping into an arm chair as the boys entered Niall’s suite.

            “Yeah it’s weird performing in front of drunk adults not teenage girls,” Zayn commented sitting on the couch.

            “I kinda like it,” Niall added sitting next to Zayn. “It’s easier on my ear drums.”

            “Yeah and I’m sure Tracy enjoyed it,” Liam said sitting in the other arm chair.

            “Of course she did, she got to be on stage,” Harry commented plopping down heavily onto Louis’ lap. “So what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

            “We actually have the day off,” Liam answered instantly. “Rehearsal for SNL starts Monday.”

            “Sweet we can stay up!” Niall yelled jumping up. “I’ll kick all your arses in fifa.”

            “You’re on!” Zayn yelled jumping up to help Niall set up the game.

            “You lads have fun,” Louis said motioning for Harry to get up. “I have a meeting tomorrow at noon.”

            “With who?” Harry asked. This was the first time he heard about it. “Management. They want to discuss some things with me and Tracy before she heads back to Albany.

            “What could they possibly want to discuss?” Liam asked.

            “No idea. But they’re meeting us here so it can’t be too important.”

            “Alright well goodnight mate.”

            “Yeah goodnight.”

            “Goodnight.”

            “You wanna come?” Louis asked Harry suggestively.

            Harry simply nodded before taking Louis’ hand and heading to their shared suite.

            “I’m gonna shower, want to join me?” Louis asked when they entered the suite.  

 

 

            Twenty minutes later Harry was leaning against the back of the shower, hands fisted in Louis’s hair as Louis deep throated him. Harry moaned obscenely as Louis pulled back a bit so that Harry could thrust lightly. Louis ran his tongue although the vain on Harry’s cock before slowly lifting his hand to tease Harry’s balls. He then pulled back to suckle the tip while his free hand moved to slowly massage Harry’s hole and perineum. That was all Harry needed before he was cumming with a shout down Louis throat. He then pulled Louis up into a passionate kiss tasting himself on Louis tongue.

            “God that was good,” Harry breathed once they settled. He then ghosted his hand down Louis’ fit body to grasp the older man’s cock. “Can I return the favor?”

            “Not here love,” Louis gasped slowly pulling back. “I’d like to save it for when I fuck your brains out.”

            Harry moaned at that, his cock twitching in anticipation. The two finished their shower quickly before drying off and tumbling into bed. Once there Louis began to kiss, lick, and suckle Harry all over making the younger boy go crazy with want. Once Harry was officially turned on and cock standing tall Louis got up and reached for their suitcase where the lube was. Returning quickly Louis coated his fingers before pushing one into Harry’s hole.

            “Oh,” Harry said in surprise.

            “Sorry love, did that hurt?” Louis asked stilling his fingers.

            “No it just surprised me. Keep going.”

            Louis quickly opened Harry up making sure to tease his prostate. He then lubed himself up and slowly sank into the tight heat he loved. Harry and he fit together like two puzzle pieces not matter who was on top. Louis absolutely loved that he could give Harry such pleasure. He loved watching the younger boy’s face contort and hear him moan as Louis drove into him. He loved that Harry trusted him so much with such a precious piece of him. Becoming so vulnerable just for him. He remembered the time before they started making love, when they were still working up to it. How beautiful and shy yet open and expressive Harry was as they explored each other’s bodies. Almost three years later that open and expressiveness hasn’t left him. Although Harry has gotten taller, gained more muscles and tattoos, he was still the boy in love from their X-factor days. So when Harry came untouched Louis completely lost it because the look of ecstasy and love on the young man’s face had him cumming hard.

            When he finally came back to his senses he gently pulled out before flopping down next to Harry. After a moment to catch his breath he got up and wet a washcloth to clean him and his boyfriend up. He then laid down to cuddle the curly haired boy in their post orgasm glow.

            “Tracy’s boyfriend seems like a nice guy,” Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

            “I just fuck your brains out and you want to talk about Tracy’s boyfriend?” Louis laughed.

            “I was just saying that he seems well sorted.”

            “Oh yeah he’s a top lad.”

            After a beat Harry said quietly. “You’re meeting isn’t about her breaking up with him is it?”

            “Why, are you worried that if she’s forced to break up with him she’ll come after me?” Harry noted the lightness in Louis voice so he knew he was joking not accusing.

            “No it’s just……she seemed happy and in love. I wouldn’t want being involved with us ruin that for her.”

            “Wow you actually care about this don’t you?”

            “Well of course. I don’t……I don’t want her to be like us or lose her loves because of us.”

            Louis hugged Harry tighter. “Apparently Ajay knew the whole situation before he got involved with her. And I think it’ll take more than management to tear them apart. I mean, did you see the way he looked at her?”

            “Yeah it’s like the way you look at me.” Harry then leaned up to kiss Louis. When they parted again Louis spoke.

            “And to answer your question, no. Apparently there are a few opportunities for Tracy coming up that Dennis wants to talk to her about. Also Alex wants to discuss some scheduling and the reveal.”

            “Reveal?”

            “Ya know when me and Tracy make it official to the public.” Louis felt Harry tense. “Don’t worry it’s supposed to be after Valentine’s Day. I’m actually going to ask them to push it back to March since that’s when Kendall’s contract is up. How is that going by the way?”

            “It’s alright,” Harry sighed, happy that Louis was thinking about him in this situation. “She’s not like Taylor. Even though she doesn’t know about us she can tell that I’m not completely into it. She likes PDA though which I’m having a little bit of trouble with.”

            “Just go places where PDA happens, like dinner or concerts. You might like it more than making out in the streets.”

            “Yeah, she’s cool going to hotels though which helps with keeping up my whore appearance.”

            “You aren’t a whore.” Louis cooed. He knew that that label bothered Harry. Especially since he’d only been with one boy. The one who had his arms wrapped around him. He didn’t like his entire image of being the heart throb with a line of women he’s seen or seeing. But that was what management gave him and so he had to work with it. “You are a sweet loving boy and anyone who knows you, even if they don’t know about us, can see it.”

            “I love you Louis.”

            “I love you too Harry.”

 

 

            The party calmed down around 3:30 with party goers stumbling to the rooms One Direction booked for them. Although she wasn’t that drunk Ajay carried Tracy to their shared room. Once there Tracy saw that a suitcase was packed for her, filled with clothes she’d never seen before. On the top was a toiletry bag and a box of condoms.

            “Oh,” Tracy said coming up short.

            “What’s wrong babe?” Ajay asked. He was rummaging through his own suitcase looking for his tooth brush.

            “Do you know who packed my suitcase?

            “Um…I think it was someone who works with One Direction. Why?”

            “Because they packed these.” Tracy held up the box of condoms.

            “Oh, well….I guess that they….”

            “They think we’re fucking. Just like everyone else.”

            “Yeah but you know I don’t mind waiting right?”

            They had talked about this at length. While Tracy decided to break her previous rule of waiting till marriage for sex she knew that she wasn’t remotely ready for it. Ajay, being the loving and patient man that he was, was more than happy to wait or build her up to it. After three months of dating they had gotten up to fingering and hand jobs but were still a little shaky on oral. While Tracy didn’t mind giving blow jobs she felt a bit uncomfortable with Ajay going down on her. They were working through it though.

            “Yeah I know I just think it’s funny.” With that Tracy left to brush her teeth in the bathroom. After she emerged Ajay took a turn before they collapsed in bed. He wearing boxers and she wearing some pajama shorts she found.

            “What do you want to do?” Ajay asked in a low husky voice.

            “I just want to sleep honestly, sorry.”

            “No don’t apologize babe. Thank you for telling me. Let’s go to sleep.”

            So both lovers settled and fell into a beautiful sleep. Unaware of the shocking news they’d receive tomorrow.

 

 

            The couple was awoken by incessant banging on the door. Tracy threw the covers over her head as Ajay got up to answer.

            “Oh hey Louis,” Ajay answered peeking through the door. “Do you need something?”

            “Is Tracy up yet?” Louis asked brightly. He was only wearing pajama pants that hung low on his hips and his hair was a mess.

            “Not really.”

            “Well get her up we’re having a meeting in five minutes.” An audible gasp could be heard in the room and then the sound of movement. “Tell her what I’m wearing and to wear the nightgown. We’re going to show these guys what we think of meetings after someone’s birthday. I’ll wait here.”

            Ajay could only nod before he closed the door and turned to his frantic girl friend who was trying to her hair in order.

            “Louis’ only wearing some pajama pants and he said to wear the nightgown,” Ajay informed her.

            “What?”

            “He said he wants to show these guys what he thinks of meetings after birthdays.”

            Tracy smiled before going through her bag to find said nightgown. It was silk and purple with pink flowers. It also had padding in the bust so that it looked like a skimpy dress. It fell to about mid-thigh as she shrugged it on before disappearing to brush her teeth. Two minutes later she was ready and stepped out the door to greet a sleepy Louis who collar bone was littered with hickies.

            “Good night then,” she said indicating to the love bites.

            “Yes well we all love performing,” Louis smirked. “Did you enjoy the little box I sent you?”

            Tracy blushed before looking down. “Actually me and Ajay aren’t really there yet. But thank you.”

            “No problem and that’s alright.”

            They made their way down the hall in silence before they reached the elevators. Once their Louis asked. “So how was the party?”

            “It was amazing thank you soooo much,” Tracy said hugging the older boy.

            “No problem love. We’re happy you had fun.”

            “It was really thoughtful of you.”

            “Well you can thank Jenny she was the one that got us all the people you were friends with. Don’t worry we gave her a gift for it.”

            “What did you give her?”

            “Front row tickets to our show for her and three friends when we come to New York for the Where We Are Tour.”

            “She must have died.”

            “Yeah your mom said she almost did.”

            “And where will I be?”

            “Well assuming this meeting doesn’t change anything you will have already seen the show so your welcome to hang out backstage or in one of the private boxes.”

            “What if I want to be front row with my sister?”

            “There is a ticket for you.”

            Tracy smiled as they got off the elevator and headed down the hallway. Louis stopped at a corner room and knocked. Hearing an “its open” he opened the door and allowed Tracy to step in before him. The room looked to be a smaller suite. The living room was changed into a meeting room with four arm chairs surrounding the coffee table. As usual there were breakfast things on the counter but neither Tracy nor Louis felt up to eating anything. 

            “Good morning Tracilla, Louis,” Dennis said with a smile. He didn’t seem to care about both their just rolled out of bed appearance or Louis’ hickies. Alex on the other hand looked annoyed.

            “Honestly you two could take these meetings a bit more seriously,” the older man huffed. “I expect these antics from Louis but I’m surprised at you Tracilla.”

            “Give her a break,” Louis said flopping into one of the chairs. “It was her birthday yesterday.”

            “Oh yes this is for you,” Dennis said pulling a package out of his bag. “Happy Belated Birthday.”

            “Thank you,” Tracy said accepting the package. She opened it to reveal the IPhone 5s.

            “This will be your work phone. All of One Direction, Little Mix, managers at Mondest!, G, and a few other people’s numbers are already programed into here. When giving out your number to another celebrity or model give them this number.”

            “Okay, thank you.”

            “Let’s get down to business,” Alex began.

            “To defeat…the huns,” Louis and Tracy sang falling into a fit of giggles.

            “Yes, well Dennis why don’t you start.” Alex huffed again and got up to get some coffee.

            “So Tracilla you have a received a lot of modeling offers in response to your JCPenny shoot and the vogue shoot. Also the G exhibit was a huge success and many photographers are asking for a chance to shoot you. So congrats on that.”

            “Yeah congratulations Tracy,” Louis said high fiving the girl.

            “Thank you.”

            “So I have all the offers here.” Dennis handed her a packet of papers. “It’s every offer I’ve received and details for it. I’ve circled the ones I believe you should take based on your schedule, talent level, and what I think you would like.”

            Tracy quickly skimmed through it to see a shoot with Vogue, another shoot with G, a shoot with seventeen magazine, a shoot with a photographer she didn’t know, and a shoot for an author circled.

            “There will be more to come but that’s what we have lined up for 2014,” Dennis explained once Tracy handed the papers to Louis who seemed interested in them. “But there is something else I want to speak to you about before we settle on those.”

            “What’s that?”

            “How do you feel about acting?”

            “Acting?”

            “A friend of mine from New Zealand knows of a movie that is in need of an American actress. I haven’t seen the entire script but it seems to be some teen movie about vampires and werewolves. Anyway the character in question is sixteen and is supposed to be very beautiful and athletic. If you want we can make an audition video during winter break to get the ball rolling.”

            “When does it film?”

            “The final schedule hasn’t been made yet but they’re hoping for October of next year. Since you have a minor roll you won’t have to be on set the entire filming. Just the time they need you.”

            “Um…can I see the script and everything before I give you my answer?”

            “Of course I’ll email it to you when I get back to the office. I’ll also attach my friend’s email so that you can see what they’re looking for.”

            “Awesome.”

            “Okay Alex they’re all yours.”

            “Excellent,” Alex said returning with his coffee. “So how do you guys feel about the reveal date?”

            “Actually I wanted to talk to you about that,” Louis spoke up. “Since Harry is dating Kendall till March can we push the reveal date back till then? I mean as long as one of us are dating someone it’s fine right?”  

            “Actually I was thinking of moving the date up.”

            “What?” Louis and Tracy said together.

            “One Direction is performing at the New York City New Year’s Eve celebration. What better way to reveal that Louis is dating someone then by having a midnight kiss for the world to see?”

            “What?” Louis and Tracy said again.

            “We’ll place you guys somewhere out of the cameras but still in sight of the fans. When midnight strikes you guys will kiss. The fans will take pictures and social media will do the rest. All you have to do is make it official in your next interview after that. Any questions?”

            “What?” Louis and Tracy said again. They stared blankly at Alex for a few more moments before Louis spoke up. “I don’t believe that that is a good idea sir. It will look staged if just me and Tracy are standing for the world to see.”

            “It won’t just be you two. Zayn and Perrie, Liam and Sophia, and Harry and Kendall will also be there sharing a midnight kiss. It will look natural.”

            “What about Niall?” Tracy asked.

            “If anyone asks we’ll say that Niall was resting his knee after the performance. We don’t want a forever alone hashtag starting because of him.”

            “I still don’t like this,” Louis started.

            “Well to bad. Me and Dennis have worked to create a schedule that allows for appearances together during break and the months after. Everything has been set up and we’ll give you both more information as the date draws nearer.”

            Pulling on the last straw they had Tracy argued, “My contract stated that the reveal will be in late February. Pushing it up is a breach of contract.”

            “Not really. It’s more like changing the burden. You will be paid extra for the change.”

            Tracy and Louis just looked at each other for a moment before Dennis spoke.

            “The offers that I put stars next to fall into the schedule me and Alex have planned for you. Once you’ve made your choices I’ll email you the schedule and add it to your calendar.”

            “Thank you,” Tracy said quietly.

            “Well if there aren’t any more questions you two are free to go. We’ll be talking again soon.”

            Louis launched himself from the chair and stomped out of the room, Tracy trailing timidly behind him. Once down the hall Louis turned a punched the wall.

            “Louis!” Tracy shouted pinning his arms to his sides. “That won’t help.”

            “They didn’t even ask us,” Louis said his voice breaking. “They didn’t even ask if we wanted to kiss or do another performance or reveal early they just do everything for us. They never ask what we want.”

            “I’m sorry Louis,” Tracy said. She couldn’t think of anything else to say. “But didn’t you say you were getting in more control over your music and image?”

            “Yeah but how much control do I have if I can’t even be gay?”

            “I don’t….I don’t know.”

            Louis sighed and squirmed a bit so that Tracy released him. “I’m sorry it’s not your fault. You’re just a trapped as I am.”

            “Yeah but at least I get to choose my projects.”

            “For now. So do you think you’ll take the acting job?”

            “I don’t know. I have a natural talent for modeling but I don’t know about acting.”

            “I think you should at least try?”

            “Why’s that?”

            “Well for one thing you won’t know if you’re good at it until you try, and the other thing is that if you’re always off on a movie set that cuts down the time we have to be together. Not that I mind being with you but ya know.”

            “Yeah no I get it. That’s a good point.”

            Even Tracy didn’t know how damaging those words would be later on in life.

 

 

            Louis dropped Tracy off at her room and took a moment to clear his head before heading up to Harry and his room. When he returned he was happy to see his Hazza still naked in bed watching TV.

            “Hey boo,” he greeted as Louis walked in. “What’s wrong?”

            “Harry, turn off the telly babe we need to talk?”

            “Did something happen at the meeting?”

            “Yeah.” Louis climbed onto the bed but didn’t cuddle near Harry. He knew the curly hair boy would hate the news but he didn’t know exactly how he would react.

            “Well what’s up? Tell me?”

            “They moved the reveal date up.” Louis watched as the color drained from Harry’s face.

            “To when?”

            “New Year’s Eve. We’re supposed to share a kiss at midnight.”

            Harry then spontaneously burst into uncontrollable sobs. Louis found himself crying as well as he pulled the taller boy into his arms. He didn’t bother trying to shush him or whisper reassurances, he just allowed himself to cry with his love.

 

 

            Ajay also sensed something was wrong when Tracy returned to the room. He was happy to see the offers and about the movie though. He agreed that she should at least try just to see how it goes.

            “But what’s got you all upset babe?” Ajay asked pulling his love into his arms.

            “They changed the reveal date,” Tracy said quietly not meeting Ajay’s eyes.

            “It was supposed to be in February right? When did they change it too?”

            “New Year’s Eve.”

            “What?”


	7. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year, New Tracy and One Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come up. It actually sort of took on a life of it's own and went to a completely different place than I thought it would. Hope you still like it. I'm trying to do this thing were the chapter number matches the date and month (so chapter 7 came out on 7/7) to give me some sort of deadline. Does that mean you have to wait till 8/8 for the next chapter? Who knows.

            December passed without much incident for One Direction and Tracy. The boys traveled around America promoting their album while Tracy finished up the semester. Since it seemed that her career as a model was picking up she decided not to go to law school, or at least hold off on it until it seemed like the right time. Since she was already getting one degree her parents didn’t find the need to argue her on it. She also decided to audition for the movie because it looked like it would be fun.

            The movie was called “Being a Vampire Sucks” and was about a fifteen year old girl, Christina, who was turned in the 70’s. She now is a successful author (under a pen name) and lives with her mother. The only time she ever ventures out the house is to attend a weekly support group meeting with other vampires. In this universe vampires are pale and sickly, unable to do much, and can only have certain animal blood because others make them sick. There are eight other vampires in the group who were all turned by the same vampire. The support group is held in a church basement by the church’s youth leader, Ed. Everything is fine until two of the vampires in the support group are killed which leads Christina, Ed, and another vampire, Lewis, on an adventure to discover who the vampire killer is and hopefully stop them. While investigating they also come upon a werewolf fighting ring where they save Pablo, an eighteen year old werewolf. After finding and defeating the vampire killer everything seems fine until the owners for the fighting ring show up to take back Pablo.

            As Dennis mentioned Tracy’s part is small. She plays a sixteen year old human named Ashley. Ashley was a problem child who decided that she wanted to a vampire (basically cult stuff) her parents asked Ed for help and he decided the only way to get Ashley to shape up was to show her that being a vampire sucks. So he took her to support group and since then she has been helped him run meetings. She is left behind to protect the other vampires during most of the movie but it’s hinted at the end that she becomes the romantic interest of Pablo.

            Although Tracy didn’t fit the physical description of Ashley, she’s supposed to be pale with black hair, Dennis still said that she should audition and they will be making a tape when she gets back from school. She also agreed to do another shoot with G that will happen after Christmas but before New Years and a shoot with Seventeen Magazine that will happen right before she returns to school.

            But that wasn’t what Tracy was worried about the few days leading up to the end of the semester. She was worried about the reveal or rather, how her life would change after the reveal. She and Ajay had talked about it extensively and he seemed completely on board to hide their relationship from basically everyone. Only trusted friends would know that they were together. Before that happened though Tracy knew she wanted to do something, had to do something. She loved Ajay and she wanted to sleep with him before they went into hiding. Before shit hit the fan and life turned upside down. She picked the day finals ended before everyone went home. That way they could spend as much time as needed and not have to worry about studying or anything. She shaved and wore matching underwear, even left her make up on. She would have worn a dress but it was the middle of winter so instead she settled for leggings and a top she knew Ajay liked. She was nervous.

            They started off slow. Making out and then slowly removing clothes as both of them got into it. Only when Ajay reached down to begin fingering her she stopped him.

            “I want to sleep with you,” Tracy stated quietly.

            Ajay looked confused. “Are you sure?”

            “Yes baby.” She leaned up and kissed him.

            “Okay let me just open you up a bit.”

            Tracy smiled sweetly and tried to hide her wince when Ajay put a finger in. With finals week they hadn’t really done anything. Especially not to her.

            “I’m going to add a second one,” Ajay said quietly watching Tracy closely. He knew something was up with her but couldn’t figure it out just yet. Getting the okay from Tracy he gently eased in a second finger. He watched her tense and bite her lip. It hurt. “Do you want to stop?”

            “No, just let me get used to it.”

            Ajay leaned down to kiss her and hopefully distract her. After a few moments his fingers began to slide easier but he could tell it wasn’t getting better for Tracy.

            “Okay let’s go,” Tracy said after a few minutes.

            “Are you sure babe?” Ajay asked. He was worried. “We really don’t have to.”

            “No I want to.”

            Ajay looked at her for a moment. “Okay well you gotta help me. I lost my boner.”

            “Why?” Tracy thought that maybe she did something to make him lose it.

            “I don’t like putting you in pain. It doesn’t turn me on.”

            Tracy blinked a few times. “I’m fine babe.” She then shifted to that she was partially laying on him as she reached down to stroke his member. She also kissed his neck, finding his weak spot and nipping at it gently. Even though Ajay was worried and nervous he couldn’t help but react to her ministrations. Once he was back to full hardness he got up to put a condom on.

            Turning back to Tracy he stopped. He loved Tracy more than he had ever loved someone else. She was his best friend and now his girlfriend so he was able to read her. Even when others couldn’t. Tracy was planning to be a lawyer so she had perfected making her face look like the emotion she wanted to convey even if she didn’t feel it. But Ajay could see through that mask and could tell what she was really feeling. And in this moment Ajay could see that while Tracy was trying to look interested she was actually terrified. She wasn’t ready.

            “Tracy I can’t do this,” Ajay said turning to take the condom off and put his boxers back on.

            “Why not?”

            “Because I’m not ready.”

            “Bullshit you’ve been ready since you met me.”

            “Okay you’re not ready.”

            “Yes I am.”

            “Tracy you look terrified.”

            With that statement Tracy looked away before putting on her pajama shorts and turning away from Ajay.

            “Tracy?” Ajay called getting back into bed. “Baby it’s okay. We don’t have to right now. I told you, I’m fine to wait until you’re ready.”

            “I am ready,” Tracy said quietly.

            “No you’re not. If one finger hurts you how do you expect to take me?”

            “I could do it.”

            “No babe it’ll hurt you. I want you to enjoy it.” Ajay then reached over to pull Tracy close but she resisted. “Babe?” He then heard a sniffle. “Babe are you crying?”

            “No.”

            “Baby no.” Ajay used his strength to pull Tracy towards him so that she was cuddled into his chest. Once there Tracy began to sob.

            “I just….I just wanted to do this for you.”

            “No baby, it’s not about me. It’s about us. We do it together not for each other.”

            “We’ve been dating for three months I should be able to do this.”

            “Babe there is no time limit. We set our own pace. I am completely satisfied with the way things are. Come on babe you know this.”

            “I know I just….I just wanted…before….”

            “Before what babe?” Tracy didn’t answer. “You aren’t trying to sleep with me before the reveal are you?”

            Tracy shrugged not looking at him. “I just wanted to give you this before we have to hide. Before we have to lie and you have to watch me be with another man. I wanted to do it while we were still us.”

            “No, babe no,” Ajay said pulling her chin so that she had to look at him. “You fake dating Louis Tomlinson does not change this relationship. Also I refuse to do something so special and so beautiful with you just in reaction to your job. We will do it when you are ready and not a second sooner. Even if it takes a year and for half of it your making out with Louis for the front page. Got it?”

            Tracy could only nod and sniffle. Burying herself back in Ajay’s chest. “I love you.”

            “I love you too, and nothing will change that.”

 

 

            “Oh god….yes….yes babe….oh…..oh Louis,” Harry panted.

            It was December 23rd. One Direction had returned to England to spend Christmas with their families before heading back to the States for New Years. After some issues for Niall all of the boys were home except for Louis and Harry. They decided to celebrate Louis’ birthday early since they wouldn’t be together for it and were currently in Round 5 of the sex marathon that started last night. For his birthday Louis demanded that he fuck Harry or be fucked on every surface available in the apartment. They did the two bedrooms and bathrooms last night and were now working on the kitchen with Harry spread out on the kitchen table.

            “Yeah babe…..you look so hot like this……best breakfast ever,” Louis growled thrusting hard into Harry, hitting his sweet spot again and again.

            “Oh fuck babe….I’m close.”

            “Yeah Hazza let me see. Let me see you cum all over yourself.”

            A few more thrusts and Harry was arching back and moaning, painting his abs with cum. Louis dutifully fucked him through it before his orgasm took over, cumming hard into Harry. Once they came down from their highs Louis carefully pulled out of Harry and gently put his legs down.

            “Come on up,” Louis said cheerfully, patting Harry’s thigh gently. “We don’t want cum all over the table.”

            “I don’t think I can move,” Harry smiled.

            “Good.” Louis then pulled Harry up into his arms. While Harry had gotten bigger than him he was still able to lift the younger boy. Thank you football practice. Louis carried Harry over to the couch and gently laid him on it.

            “Thank you.” Harry leaned up and kissed him. “Just give me a minute and I’ll make you your birthday breakfast.”

            “In your birthday suit?”

            “Of course, hope you worked up an appetite.”

            “Oh I could eat more than that.” Louis the swooped down to capture Harry’s lips.

            There snogging session was quickly interrupted by the phone ringing.

            “Who the hell could that be?” Harry asked.

            “Probably the doorman,” Louis answered simply. There were very few people that had his house number. “Hello.”

            “Sorry to bother you Mr. Tomlinson,” a gruff voice answered.

            “Not a bother, what’s up Larry?”

            “Quite a bit of post came in for you today including a parcel. I just wanted to make sure you knew about it before leaving tonight.”

            “Right thanks Larry. I’ll come down to get it in a second.”

            “Okay take your time.”

            “What’s up,” Harry asked as Louis hung up and headed to the bedroom.

            “Apparently a lot of post has come for me. Including a package. Probably birthday stuff. Larry didn’t want me to leave it.” Louis went to the bedroom and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. He also put on his glasses and a beanie before heading out.

            He was thankful not to run into anyone on the way down and Larry was kind enough to meet him at the elevator. There was a large amount of letters. When Louis returned to the apartment Harry was up cooking breakfast. He went to the kitchen table and put everything down before going through it. Most of it was advertisements and bills with a few last minute Christmas/Birthday cards from people he’d worked with.

            “Who’s the package from?” Harry called from the stove.

            “Don’t know.” Louis inspected the package for a bit before finding the return address. “It’s from Tracy.” Louis then ripped into the tape to get the box open and see what was inside. It was a wrapped gift with a folded piece of paper.

            “What do you give a man who has everything,” Louis read aloud. He then opened the paper. “The only thing he cares about. Happy Birthday, Love Tracy.”

            “What does that mean?”

            “Don’t know.”

            Louis then undid the wrapping on the gift inside. It was a photo album. In it were candid and posed pictures of him and Harry during the few outings they had with Tracy. The candid ones were the best because you could see how much Louis and Harry loved each other. Especially when one of them wasn’t looking at the camera.

            “What is it?” Harry asked since Louis became quiet.

            “It’s a photo album with pictures of us.” Louis walked over and showed Harry and album.

            “That’s really sweet. What did you get her?”

            “An autographed Little Mix CD.”

            “Wow, well she’s certainly thoughtful.”

            “Yes she is. I should call her. What time is it in the States?”

            “Too early.”

            “Fine, remind me to call her later.”

            “Of course baby. Now come eat.”

 

 

            It was way too early in the morning for this. That’s what Tracy decided when she got onto Modest!’s floor and was attacked by stylists at 10am. They did her makeup and hair perfectly, giving her an outfit that resembles one that her character was described wearing. After all the poking and prodding the stylists did, including the large argument with Dennis over dying her hair black Tracy was taken to a conference room where the table and chairs had been removed. In their place was a photo shoot set up. One wall was covered with a white sheet and a camera and lights were placed around. The next half an hour was spent with the camera man fixing angles and lights to make her look “paler” and “perfect.” She was going to comment on how it was too early in the morning for the camera man to make a racist comment but then she remembered that her character was supposed to be pale so she went back to thinking that it was too early in the morning for any of this. Finally once the camera man determined that the angles were perfect the scene began.

            “So you remember,” Dennis began. He was standing out of the camera shot but next to it to make it easier to look at the camera. “Everyone has gone to sleep since its daytime but your still up. You haven’t seen Pablo since you attacked him but now he’s in the kitchen and you think he’s cute.”

            “How far are we going?” Tracy asked. She had rehearsed the scene about a hundred times with Ajay.

            “We can go till you offer to make breakfast.”

            “Okay.”

            “Just be natural. You’ll be fine.”

            “Got it.”

            “Alright action.” Dennis then began reading Pablo’s lines. “So you really aren’t a vampire.”

            “Geez,” Tracy began acting startled. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

            “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

            “You didn’t scare me. You just…took me by surprise.”

            “Well sorry for surprising you. I should be more careful, last time I surprised you I got a bat to the head.”

            Tracy looked embarrassed. “Oh right, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to attack you.”

            “I understand. You were just protecting your friends. And if it wasn’t against a trained fighter you might have gotten farther.”

            Tracy had been smiling stupidly at the camera but when Dennis said that line she looked confused. “Trained fighter?”

            “Christina and Lewis didn’t tell you anything?”

            “They just said that you were a friend and they rescued you. They didn’t say from what.” Weighted pause. “You don’t have to tell me.”

            “No no…..if I’m staying here you should know. Especially if you’re going to take bats to strangers.” Another weighted pause where Tracy looks at the camera expectantly. “But can we talk it over breakfast?”

            Tracy looks surprised. “Oh of course I’ll make us something.”

            Dennis called cut. “I liked that. How about we try a few different angles and inflections and then we’ll be done.”

            Of course they weren’t done until three.

 

 

            It wasn’t until four that Tracy was finally able to leave the building. In doing so she checked her phone and saw that she had a few texts from Ajay and a call from Louis. While heading to the train she listened to the voicemail he left.

            “Hey Tracy, how are ya?” Louis greeted. “I just wanted to let you know that I got your…package.” Suddenly Louis’ voice sounded off. “I absolutely loved the photo album and I…..appreciate you putting it together.” Something was happening in the background and Louis whispered _stop it Harry_. “So yeah I loved the album thank you so much….and make sure to tell your family a Happy Christmas from me and….me and….Harry.” Louis was breathless by the time he hung up the phone.

            _Well that was weird_. Tracy thought. She called Louis back but got his voicemail so she just texted him.

 

 

            Mission accomplished. Harry and Louis were able to have sex on every surface available to them. Now they were both exhausted and dosing in bed before they had to get up and start getting ready to travel to their respective homes. Louis was happy Harry decided to hire a driver and he was taking the train cause neither of them had the energy to make the long drives.

            “My god that was amazing,” Louis said for about the eighth time. When he didn’t get a response he looked over to see Harry was sleeping. Checking the time he stepped into the hall to call Tracy. While it was ringing he didn’t notice Harry get up.

            “Hey Tracy, how are ya?” Louis greeted once the phone went to voicemail. “I just wanted to let you know that I got your–” at that moment Harry’s mouth latched onto Louis’ neck, attacking his weak spot. “Package.” Louis struggled not moan. “I absolutely loved the photo album and I–” Harry began to gently massage Louis’ cock and balls through his sweatpants. “Appreciate you putting it together.” Louis cock was hardening and it was becoming difficult not to moan. Louis quickly covered the phone and whispered “stop it Harry.” The younger boy stopped his motions but didn’t move his hand or mouth. “So yeah I loved the album thank you so much–” Harry started moving his hand again. “And make sure to tell your family a Happy Christmas from me and…” Harry pulled Louis pants down to grip his cock. “Me and….” Harry dropped to his knees. “Harry.” The last word could have been the end of a sentence or an admonishment. Louis ended the call and looked at his boyfriend on his knees.

            “What the hell is wrong with you?” Louis asked trying not to look turned on.

            “A lot,” Harry said before swallowing his boyfriend down.

 

 

            Louis couldn’t have felt more relieved when the train pulled into Doncaster Station. He was lucky so far as to have not been spotted. After Harry blew his brains out they ate and showered before Harry’s car arrived to take him home and drop Louis off at the station. Now Louis was home and ready to spend a few days at home before returning to the grind. When he had last spoken to his family there was a joke that Lottie would be picking him up but when Louis exited the station only Dan was standing there. Louis didn’t exactly hate Dan, he just didn’t really like him. Most of it was the childish belief that he stole his mother from Mark but he was more reasonably worried Dan just wanted to get something out of Louis’ fame like his biological father. But the man was the father of two of Louis’ siblings and he was going to marry his mom so Louis figured he should get over it or put up with it.

            “So how was the trip?” Dan asked as they climbed into the car.

            “Good,” Louis sighed.

            “Me and the girls watched 1D day. It looked exhausting.”

            “It was.”

            “But New Years in New York should be fun.”

            “Singing in the open air isn’t good.”

            “Why not?”

            “Bad acoustics.”

            “Oh.”

            Louis knew Dan was trying but he really didn’t want to be bothered.

            “But aren’t all the stadiums open air?”

            “Yeah but even the little bit of roof helps as well as the covering on the stage. I’m curious to see how the upper levels fair though.”

            So the car ride was spent discussing acoustics. Louis could do that. When he got he was instantly attacked by Daisy and Phoebe. The babies were asleep, Fizzy gave him a warm hug, and Lottie pretended that she didn’t miss him. It was good to be home.

            Louis spent most of his night in the living room catching up with his siblings. He wanted to know everything. How was school? How are boys? Who has boys? The night ended with a bedtime FaceTime call to Harry so he could see the girls. He was well and truly exhausted when he finally got settled in his room. But of course there was a knock at the door.

            “Come in,” he called.

            “Happy Birthday boobear,” Jay cooed pulling her son into a hug. “I know you’re tired but I wanted to get this talk out the way before all the excitement around the next few days.”

            “Talk?” Louis laid down on the bed and Jay joined him so he placed his head on her chest.

            “Yes do you need me and Anne to be there for New Years?”

            “No it’ll be fine. Tracy is a nice girl.”

            “Well you know Harry isn’t taking this well.”

            Louis looked confused. “Yes but how do you know?”

            Jay sighed. “Anne called about an hour ago. Apparently when Gemma mentioned New Years Harry burst into tears.”

            Louis shot up. “What? He looked fine on FaceTime.”

            “He didn’t want you to know apparently but Anne is worried.”

            “No, no we’ll be fine. I’ll handle this.”

            Jay smiled and kissed his forehead. “I know you will.”

            “Thanks mum.”

            “Always baby.”   

 

 

            “You know, just because I’m a new model doesn’t mean you can take advantage of me,” Tracy warned as she was attached to the harness that was hidden under her clothes. “This isn’t payback for not coming to your exhibit is it?”

            G simply chucked and adjusted Tracy so that she now faced the way he wanted which was to the side. He then checked a few camera angles.

            “Actually your pictures were the most popular,” G explained for a moment. “Everyone wanted to know who you were. But I have to keep my diamond secret.”

            “Diamond? Like diamond in the rough?”

            G suddenly looked excited. “That’s it! Next shoot we’re putting you in fancy clothing in the south Bronx. Or maybe rugged clothes.”

            “G focus,” Tracy s giggled. “Who says I’m doing another shoot?”

            “You have to. I made you.”   

            Suddenly Tracy looked sad. “I hope I have time.”

            “Why wouldn’t you? I thought you graduate in May.”

            “I do but I’m doing a movie….and Louis and I are going public soon.”      

            “Hmmm.” G suddenly went back to the main camera. “We’ll talk about it. Now time to work.”

            Tracy pouted and G snapped a picture. G’s latest project was working with light and dark. He was using Tracy and another model that she hadn’t met. Tracy’s hair was down in lose curls. Her eye makeup was heavy and dark. She wore a long black dress. It was tight on the top but had a sheer flowing skirt. It was actually a leotard with the skirt covering the harness. Tracy thought it looked like something a dancer would perform in. For the shoot Tracy is supposed to twist, flip, and hang in weird poses. Cameras set up all around will take rapid pictures at different angles. The other model will be in the same outfit and set up, only her dress and makeup will be white and she’s a blonde.

            “Okay whenever you’re ready darling. Just do what feels natural.”

            Tracy had never done gymnastics but she did do dance for most of her life so she channeled that. Centering herself and finding her face she fell into a back flip, letting the harness and her momentum bring her up. She tried to twist and turn as much as possible only looking at the camera when G called her.

            The shoot took about an hour and then Tracy was back in her street clothes. She was about it head out when G called her into his office.

            “Come and talk with me a bit,” G requested. They both sat on the couch and G offered her a cup of tea. “So I hear I missed a birthday.”

            “Oh yeah in November,” Tracy said sipping her tea.

            “How old did you turn?”

            “Twenty-one.”

            “Ah a beautiful age. And with a boyfriend you must’ve had a good time.”

            “Yeah I didn’t expect him to be there but the boys threw me a huge surprise party.”

            “Oh were all your friends there?”

            “Pretty much.”

            “Then I’m happy you had fun.” G sipped his tea before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card. “And I have something for you.”

            “Oh you didn’t have to get me anything.”

            “Oh don’t worry it wasn’t hard.” G handed her the car. “This is the personal info of a very promising designer. He asked me if I had any photo models he could use for fashion week and I have him your name.”

            “Fashion week?” Tracy was in awe.

            “You my dear are beautiful with a fantastic body. As are most models. What is different with you is that you have heart and brains. This wasn’t the career you chose, I know, but you’re doing a great job at pretending that it is.” Tracy blushed but said nothing. “Just like your great at pretending to be dating that Louis boy.”

            “What?”

            “Oh he’s gayer than Christmas, but its okay. Your secret is safe with me. It seems that the arrangement agrees with you.”

            “Somewhat,” Tracy mumbled looking down.

            G reached out and patted her knee. “Listen this business can be harsh but I believe you have what it takes. Just remember who your real friends are. Like me, I’m your friend, and I think that cutie pie manager you have is to. Keep him.”

            “I will. Thank you, G.”

            “Anytime darling. So I’ll call Dennis about that Diamond in the Rough shoot.”

            Tracy couldn’t help but laugh. What was her life?

 

 

            “Louis?” Harry asked. “What are you doing here?”

            “I came to surprise you,” Louis said pulling the taller boy into a hug.

            “Yeah but why?”

            “I missed you. Besides the house is a little crowded with two extra kids.”

            “I could imagine. Well c’mon, mum’s making lunch.    

 

 

            Surprisingly Harry was calm. It could be that getting ready to perform always calmed him or that Louis had been giving him constant attention and affection since he surprised him at his house before they headed back to London to fly to the states. But for whatever reason Harry was calm. The group had been taken to a makeshift green room in one of the buildings in Times Square and were now just waiting for their time to perform. They were dressed in black and white for this performance. Niall was wearing a thick layered black and white sweatshirt/jacket with a black thermal and black jeans. Harry was wearing a black button down with a white thermal under, black jeans, and a white coat. Liam was in black and white plaid with black jeans and a black and white zip up leather jacket. Zayn was in a white leather jacket with a black shirt and black jeans. Louis was in a black jacket with white fur, a black thermal, and black jeans.

            Currently though all jackets and most top layers were off as they relaxed in the room, happy that they didn’t have to wait out in the cold with the rest of the people. Harry and Louis was snuggled together on a couch while Niall and Liam took different selfies to post on Instagram. The calm of the room was interrupted by a group of squealing girls. For a second Harry worried some fans got through security but quickly calmed down when he saw it was the lovely ladies of Little Mix. Perrie, Leigh-Anne, Jesy, and Jade all burst into the room carrying snacks and drinks.

            While the girls didn’t have to be outside at all if they didn’t want they were still dressed for the weather. Jesy wore black jeans with combat boots, a black thermal under a camouflage jacket and a puffy vest with a fur lined hood. Leigh-Anne had on black sneakers with purple jeans a white sweater and a black coat. Jade had on sneakers with jeans and a grey with black dots sweater over a white shirt, she even had a bow on her hair. She also had a red puffy jacket slung over her arm. Perrie had on white sneakers with jeans a cream sweater and a blue puffy vest. All in all the girls looked stunning. But it wasn’t their outfits the boys were looking at, it was the food they brought. Chips, sodas, and some beef jerky, just what a hungry boy band needs before a performance.

            “Eat up boys,” Jesy announced once everything was on the table.

            “Where’s the men?” Niall asked grabbing a bag of chips.

            “They’ll be along later,” Jade answered. “We wanted to come early to hang out with Tracy.”

            “And we all want to meet Sophia,” Leigh-Anne added.

            “She should be here soon,” Liam said.

            Just as he spoke a tall brunette entered the room. She was wearing short boots with thick tights and a white dress. She also had a grey peacoat slung over her arm.

            “Speak of the devil,” Louis commented and Liam rushed to hug his girlfriend.

            Once they were done with their formal greetings Sophia was introduced to the girls and they all sat and began to chat and snack.

            “Is Kendall coming for the performance?” Perrie asked at some point.

            “I don’t know. I know she’ll be here by midnight,” Harry explained.

            “Is she coming to the after party?” Leigh-Anne asked.

            “No she has some family thing they’re doing. Since its being filmed for the show I don’t have to be there.”

            “Thank God,” Louis commented kissing Harry’s temple.

            “Speaking of fake girl friends,” Jesy started. “When’s Tracy getting here?”

            “She is here,” someone called from behind them. The group turned around and went silent.

            “Whoa,” Niall finally said.

            “What?” Tracy asked looking down at her outfit. She was in a black dress and black leggings with boots. She also had a black coat and flared out at the end so that it looked like she was wearing a dress. With her curled hair and light make up she looked stunning.

            “Nothing,” Niall quickly recovered and got up to hug her. “You just look really nice.

            “Oh thank you.”

            “Do you want some crisps?”

            “Actually no, I’ve been so nervous about this whole thing I haven’t been able to stomach anything.”

            “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a fake kiss,” Zayn added.

            “Here I’ll help you practice,” Liam said leaning in with overly exaggerated kissy lips.

            That got a laugh out of everyone and Tracy accepted Niall chips.

            “Oh Tracy, this is Sophia,” Liam said introducing the lovely girl next to him.

            “Nice to finally meet you,” Tracy said extending a hand.

            “Likewise,” Sophia said smiling.

            “I propose a toast,” Louis yelled lifting his bottle of water up. Everyone did the same with their drinks. “To an amazing performance with my brothers and a wonderful night with our lovers and friends.” The group clinked glasses before taking drinks.   

            “What reminds me where’s Jenny?” Harry asked the group.

            “She’s down there watching the show with Ajay and one of her friends. I’ll join her before your performance begins.”

            “Then we should probably take you down now,” Paul said entering the room with another man. Tracy nodded and left the room after wishing the boys luck. “Okay ladies we have a viewing room ready in the hotel down the street. The other boys and Kendall are already there. Boys I’ll be back for you once I get the girls settled. Bundle up it’s cold out there.”

 

 

            Tracy decided that she was going to miss being an unknown. As she was moved through the crowd to where Jenny and Ajay were standing she wasn’t worried about being spotted or someone trying to take her picture or grab her. She just calmly moved through the crowd till she was at the front. There Ajay wrapped his arms around her and Jenny told her what she’d miss in the show. All in all it was perfect. It was a beautiful night and she was about to watch her friends perform…..on national television.

            There was one performer ahead of One Direction and that was Jason Derulo. He sang “Talk Dirty” and it was amazing. 2 Chainz wasn’t there thankfully so he just danced during the rap part. Once Jason left the energy picked up since everyone knew who was next. There was about a thirty minute wait between performances but that gave Tracy enough time to take in what was going on. She was in Times Square on New Years. Something she always saw on TV but never got to experience. The place was packed and people were wearing “2014” glasses, Nivea hats, and other New Years merchandise. All the lights seemed extra bright and exciting as Tracy took a picture of the risen ball waiting to fall.

            Just as Tracy was beginning to get cold it was announced that One Direction would be taking the stage. The crowd   erupted into ear splitting screams. Jenny and her friend taking part as Tracy winced and Ajay covered his ears.

            “Is it always like this?” he yelled in her ear.

            “You should see when it’s their own performance!” Tracy yelled back.

            Ajay rolled his eyes as the boys took and stage and the noise got even louder. Once the cameras were back on they fell into Midnight Memories, asking NYC what they were going to do at midnight during breaks in the song. Just as quickly as they started the song was over and the boys were taken off stage. The same man that brought her out then appeared.

            “Miss Martin are you ready?” he asked over the crowd.

            Tracy nodded and turned to Ajay. “I love you,” she said loud enough for him to hear but no one else.

            “I love you too. Don’t worry.”

            Tracy gave him a smile before following the man down the block to a hotel. He then took her to a low floor. The floor had a row of suites, all with balconies so that one could look out onto Times Square. The room Tracy was led to already had Little Mix, Kendall Jenner, Sophia Smith, and three boys Tracy didn’t recognize.

            “Tracy,” Jade greeted. “How was outside?”

            “Cold,” Tracy said. “But only if you’ve been standing out there for hours.”

            “I swear I don’t know how people do it,” Perrie commented.

            “Hi you must be Kendall,” Tracy said shaking the shorter girl’s hand. She was wearing a skin tight, short sparkly dress. She looked like she was getting ready to go to a Kardashian function.

            “You must be Tracy,” Kendall said smiling back. “I heard you’ll be shooting for Seventeen.”

            “Oh yes later this month.”

            “Pity I had to miss that shoot. Well looks like they found a good replacement.”

            For some reason Tracy didn’t feel that there was a compliment in that statement. Before she could be worried about it too much Leigh-Anne pulled her away.

            “Tracy I want you to meet Jordan Kiffin,” Leigh-Anne began. “My boyfriend.”

            “Good to meet you.”

            “And this is Jordan Banjo,” Jesy said pulling another boy forward. “My boyfriend.”

            “Wait both of you guys have boyfriends named Jordan?” The two girls nodded. “How do you survive?”

            “They don’t,” Perrie put in.

            “So Jade who’s this?” Tracy asked walking over to the couple.

            “This is Sam,” Jade introduced. “Him and Jordan are in the same dance crew.”

            “Which Jordan?”

            “Banjo.”

            “Can we get nicknames going or something?”          

            “Sure I’ll be Prince Harry,” one of the Jordans said. He was next to Leigh-Anne so Tracy assumed it was Kiffin.

            “We already have a Harry,” Kendall interjected.

            “Damn it.”

            That caused the group to laugh which quickly changed to cheers when One Direction walked in.

            “Great job baby,” Perrie said coming forward and kissing Zayn.

            “Thank you it was great,” Zayn said.

            “Tracy did you record it?” Liam asked wrapping Sophia into a hug.

            “No but Jenny did.”

            “Have her send that to me.”

            Harry dutifully went over to Kendall and began talking to her while Niall took a seat to rest his knee. He was joined by Jade and Sam.

            “Hey someone get the telly on!” Louis commanded stepping over to Tracy.

            “You don’t need to hang out with me,” Tracy whispered to the older boy.

            “Kendall doesn’t know about us.”

            “Oh, poor girl.”

            “She’ll be alright. The less she knows the better.”

            Tracy glanced over at the “couple.” Currently Harry was being his effortlessly charming self while Kendall stood giggling and playing with her hair. “She’s got it bad.”

            “Maybe but after what happened with Taylor Harry is making sure that Kendall knows this is just some fun.”

            “What happened with Taylor?”

            “You don’t want to know.”

            “Okay everyone on the balcony,” Paul ordered.

            The balcony wasn’t big enough to house all of them so Jade, Leigh-Anne, Jesy, and their respectful partners decided to stay in with Niall. That would make it look less staged. Also since the girls had been twitting and instragraming all the night the whole world knew Little Mix was in Times Square supporting One Direction.

            Embracing the cold the four “couples” went out to the balcony. From there they got a perfect view of the ball and the people below. Once they were settled some fans noticed them and screamed up to them making the rest of the crowd notice. Soon everyone knew One Direction was on the balcony of a hotel in Times Square. The boys waved down as a cheer began. Perrie laughed and blew kisses once she was recognized. It was nice and Tracy enjoyed standing back with Sophia and letting the boys have their fun. It seemed Kendall didn’t want to and was trying to get a chant started for herself though Tracy was sure no one really recognized her.

            “It’s almost time,” Zayn announced and everyone got into place. The girls leaning on the railing with the boys behind them.

            “Are you nervous?” Louis whispered in Tracy’s ear.

            “Yes,” Tracy said gripping the railing tighter. She knew that an outsider would see them having an intimate conversation. She could see the cameras flashing.

            “Why?”

            “I’m not gonna be an unknown after this. Everyone will recognize me. They’ll follow me. They’ll try to take pictures of me. They’ll hate me.”

            Suddenly Louis wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “I’ll protect you.”

            Tracy let out a shaky breath. “You promise?”

            “I swear.”

            Tracy closed her eyes as the countdown began. Her breath picking up. Then Louis was there again whispering in her ear.

            “Relax. Just follow my lead. We’ll get through this. I’ve got you.”

            Tracy nodded opening her eyes and stare at Louis. She never noticed how ruggedly handsome he was. How beautiful his eyes were.

            10…Tracy and Louis turned to face the ball.

            9…..

            8…..Louis and Tracy both tightened their grip on each other.

            7…..

            6…..“Just trust me,” Louis whispers.

            5…..

            4…..

            3…..

            2…..

            1…..Louis turns Tracy.

            “Happy New Year!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and also thank you for all the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it. As I mentioned earlier there may be a longer wait for the next chapter. That is because I have no idea where I want to take it and my bf is jealous that I won't let him read this so I'm going to write him his own story without the gay smut because he doesn't need to know about the secret life of an american fan girl. Also I was thinking of doing a Gravitation (Anime) AU with Zarry and another original work about forced marriage (not sure where I want to go with it yet). If you think those are horrible or great ideas that you would like to see let me know. Also if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or bribes about this story also let me know. Thanks again!


	8. London Beckoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis shows Tracy around London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* I am not from Europe and have never been there, let alone London. So if my facts or scenes are a bit off please forgive me.....and blame google. 
> 
> So as promised, Chapter 8 on August 8th. It would have been up sooner but I went to the One Direction concert on the 5th and I needed a few days to return to normal. But here it is I hope you all enjoy it. Also big shout out to those who have been commenting and leaving kudos I really appreciate it. Especially the long comments *wink.* This chapter is a lot longer than my other ones so hopefully you enjoy it.

            Tracy was teeming with excitement. Not only was she finally going to London but she was traveling First Class to get there. And this wasn’t the normal First Class of large seats and lots of leg room, this was the First Class with the seats that turned into beds and steak was on the menu. She discreetly took pictures of her “suite” as the other passengers got settled. Those passengers being One Direction. Tracy sat in a window seat to the left with Zayn next to her in the aisle and Liam next to him. Behind her was Louis with Harry in the aisle. Niall was staying behind to have surgery on his knee.  

            “What, never been in First Class before?” Harry teased when he noticed Tracy looking at all the things available to her.

            Becoming embarrassed at her commoner status Tracy put everything back and sat still. Her phone vibrated since she hadn’t turned it off yet. It was a text from Louis. 

           

            _Don’t feel bad. We all did the same thing when we flew the first time. You should’ve seen Zayn._

 

            Tracy smiled to herself and turned off her phone as the cabin prepared for take-off. Six hours from now she’ll be in London. A place she has always wanted to visit. She could remember the video call the planned all this.

 

 

            “So after you are revealed to the public you will both return to London for some outings,” Alex told them sitting in his office in London. Dennis was also in his office in New York while Louis was in his apartment in London and Tracy was in her dorm in Albany.

            “I have here an itinerary of outings for you both to do.”

            Tracy looked it over but she didn’t recognize any of the shops or restaurants listed.

            “What about seeing the London Eye or Buckingham Palace?” she asked. If she was going to London she wanted to see it.

            “Come now Tracilla. You aren’t some common tourist.”

            “But I am. I’ve never been to London I’d like to see the sights.”

            “Then go on your own time.”

            “It’s not a bad idea,” Dennis interjected. “The paps will see them anywhere but the fans are who we want to reach. Going to touristy places is a great way to do that. Louis, the sweet man that he is, is showing his new girl around London. Somewhere she’s never been before. I can see the headlines.”

            Alex thought for a moment. He didn’t seem convinced till Louis added. “Remember Tracy isn’t a celebrity yet. They’ll hate her if all I do is spend my money on her.”

            “You’re right,” Alex sighed. “We’ll change the itinerary to a more wholesome one. But I expect plenty of pda.”

 

 

            Now here they were, about to embark on a great adventure through London and Tracy couldn’t wait. The other boys were excited as well. Perrie would be returning to London soon meaning Zayn got his girl and Sophia left on an earlier flight so she would be waiting when they got home. Louis was happy to show Tracy around and maybe meet some fans but Harry was miserable. Not only was Louis going out almost every day, all day, he was doing it with Tracy. He had to sit home and watch people comment on how cute they were and how perfect they seemed. To make matters worse Tracy was living with them for the next two weeks. Louis said they tried to argue for her to stay in a hotel but Harry doesn’t think she tried hard enough. If she really refused to live with them Alex had to give in. Well he had a few things planned to make sure Tracy would fight harder next time.

            Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Louis leaning over and tapping him once the flight leveled. Harry wished they could cuddle but besides the fact that they weren’t public he was sure the stewardess wouldn’t appreciate it.

            “Do you wanna watch The World’s End with me?” Louis asked innocently.

            “Yeah, let’s do it,” Harry confirmed.

            They selected the movie and by some random twist of fate they started at the same time. Well thank God for small blessings.

            “Guys your movie’s on this!” Tracy screeched, probably too loud for the small cabin.

            “What?” Zayn asked looking at Tracy’s screen.

            “Yeah under kids.”

            “It’s not a kids movie,” Liam protested. “Should we watch it?”

            “Hell yes, how often can you watch yourself on a plane?” Zayn asked.

            “Tracy?”

            “I think I’ll pass. I’ve seen enough of you guys.”

            The boys shrugged and started the movie. Only they weren’t together so Liam’s started first, then Zayn’s. Tracy couldn’t help but laugh. She ended up laughing even harder when they were interrupted by the stewardess who were serving tea. Tracy was thankful she checked the menu early cause if she didn’t she would have been at a loss. She ordered fruit scones with clotted cream and strawberry preserves and English Breakfast tea. Tracy looked down at the fancy food and the area around her. Is this how her life would be now? 5 star dinning in a “bed” on a plane? Is that what her life had become? The luxury and celebrity friends were nice but they came at a cost. One Tracy didn’t fully understand but even now worried she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She still was afraid to check social media. Especially after what happened with the reveal.

 

 

 

            “Happy New Year!”

            Louis twisted Tracy carefully and brought his lips to hers. Tracy would never forget how soft they were. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but the feeling of his lips lingered as they turned back to watch the fireworks and confetti fall. It was beautiful. Beside them Sophia was pointing out people in the crowd to Liam, Zayn and Perrie were still giving each other little pecks and Harry and Kendall were full on making out. Something Louis steadily ignored.

            After a few moments the group returned inside to champagne and music. Kendall left about the same time Ajay arrived and the couples were together now. Tracy ignored her phone the whole night, choosing instead to dance and chat with friends before tumbling into bed with Ajay. Giving him a heartfelt blow job before they fell asleep. The next day was a lazy one, with everyone staying in bed, having copious amounts of sex, and ordering room service. At least that’s what Louis told Tracy when she called him on the hotel phone. She was still afraid to look at her phone.

            “You’re going to have to check it eventually,” Ajay said when they sat down to a late lunch. “I mean we’re leaving tonight and your flying to England tomorrow. You should be ready.”

            “Okay,” Tracy asked grabbing her phone and iPad. “But will you look with me?”

            “Of course baby.”

            Tracy pressed the home button on her phone and saw the lines of texts and missed calls. The texts were generally the same thing. “Were you kissing someone on a roof on New Years?” “Is this you?” Followed by a picture of the kiss. “You’re dating Louis?!?” “You and Ajay broke up?”

            “That’s better than expected,” Ajay said encouragingly.

            “Yeah, good thing I have a ton of guy friends who don’t care about One Direction.” Tracy typed out simple one word replies not giving much details. Not because she was hiding but because they never developed a story and no one could know the truth.

            After the phone Tracy went to her Facebook app. There were a few private messages but nothing to serious. Ajay and Tracy changed their setting to not declare each other a week ago so most people assumed they were on the rocks then. Tracy making out with a celebrity probably only confirmed it. With Facebook taken care of Tracy checked her professional Instagram page. She got a few more like and comments on things but nothing to big. She did see that several people posted a picture of her and Louis kissing. The comments ranged from “Who’s that hoe?” to “Did Lou get a new girl?”

            “You’re not a hoe babe,” Ajay said running her shoulders.

            “If that’s the worse they’re gonna call me that’s fine.” Tracy took a breath. Time for Twitter.

            The minute she opened the app she knew it was a bad idea. There were thousands of pictures of Louis and Tracy kissing from hundreds of angles. #Findlouisgirl and #Louisnewgirl, were the top trending. Everyone was asking all the boys who the girl was. Under the hashtags teenage girls called Tracy ugly, fat, a hoe, a bitch, and a plethora of unsatisfactory names. Many girls stated how she wasn’t good enough for Louis or was a gold digger or a slut. #Louischaritywork was being used to reference her. Girls not only threatened Tracy but told her to kill herself multiple times. The worse was when she noticed #Loucilla was trending now. They found her.

            It went along with #Findlouisgirl. People gave their theories on who the mystery girl was. A few people made the connection that she was in Vogue with Louis. Then someone traced her to JCPenny while another traced her to G. Tracy watched in real time as girls all over the world realized who she was and that she was dating Louis. Even without an official statement from Louis or Modest! Girls began posting on Tracy’s page. All the insults that were hidden by the tags were now open for her to see. Before she could get through them Ajay grabbed her iPad and threw it on the bed. Enveloping Tracy in a hug the next minute. She didn’t even know she was shaking till Ajay ran a soothing hand down her back.

            “Don’t listen to them love,” he whispered. “They’re just jealous because they can’t be with him. Because they aren’t beautiful and lovely as you.”

            Tracy could only nod and kiss Ajay’s neck. She was no longer unknown. Now everyone who liked One Direction or paid attention to social media would know her name and face. But they wouldn’t know her. Not really. It wasn’t long after that Louis and Harry showed up at the room.

            “Have you been on Twitter?” Louis asked hugging the small girl.

            “Yeah.”

            “I’m so sorry love. I didn’t think they could be so cruel.”

            “Yes you did,” Harry demanded. “They’re worse to me.”

            “The haters and critics are worse to you. Not the fans.”

            Harry pouted. “Some fans.” He didn’t like this at all. He was enjoying a nice day in bed with Louis, pleasantly sore from their rough love making last night. But then Niall called in a panic telling Louis to check Twitter. After a few minutes of scrolling Louis jumped from bed demanding the see Tracy.

            “Should we say something?” Tracy asked sounding heartbroken.

            “We need to see what Modest! wants to do,” Louis said quietly.

            “But they’ve already figured it out!”

            Before Louis could retort his phone rang. “It’s Alex.” He answered putting the phone out in front of him. “Hey Alex you’re on speaker.”

            “Is Tracilla there?” Alex asked.

            “Yeah and Harry and Ajay.”

            “Marvelous work you two. I couldn’t have planned a better kiss. And the response seems promising as well.”

            “Alex they’re attacking Tracy.”         

            “Of course they are. Don’t worry once they see you’re a happy, loving couple they will come around. I’ve been on the phone with reporters all morning. Plenty of articles will come out painting you two in a positive light.”

            “Well I’m glad you’re happy,” Tracy said with so much sarcasm even Harry smiled.

            “Thank you Tracilla. In the meantime I think one of you, probably Louis, should make some sort of statement to focus the buzz.”

            Louis sighed and rubbed his eyes. His contacts were beginning to bother him. “I’ll do it. What do you want me to say?”

            “Something short and blunt. Something for the papers.”

            “Oh yeah that’s helpful,” Tracy whispered.

            “Like?” Louis whined.

            “Like ‘It’s her’ or ‘You’re right.’”

            “Okay I will.”

            “Good. See you in London.”

            Everyone huffed when Louis hung up and began typing on his phone.

            “What are you going to write?” Ajay asked.

            “Yeah, it’s her,” Louis replied without looking up. “I’ll then put the pic from the after party.”

            “The only where you’re kissing my temple?” Tracy asked looking over Louis’ shoulder to see what he was doing.

            “Yup.”

            “Good that should work.”

            Harry hated this. It was official and Louis and Tracy already seemed to be so in sync. It won’t take much for them to convince people they were dating. That they were in love.

            It wasn’t long after that Tracy was packing up Ajay and heading out. She would stay at home for the night and then meet One Direction at JFK to head back to London. Somehow they were able to keep the boys’ itinerary secret so arriving at the airport wasn’t too bad and now she was in a plane eating steak in First Class.

 

 

            Getting out the airport is always difficult. Somehow the fans always know when they are arriving back in London and wait for them. This creates a mob and mass hysteria when they arrive. So not only are the boys trying to get their bags, go through customs, and go home; they also have to smile for fans and get through them. It’s for these reasons tensions were particularly high as the boys made their way off the plane. Louis was holding Tracy’s hand, not because of the acting but because he didn’t want to lose her as she stared at LHR. Fortunately their security team was the best and were able to allow the boys a clean get away.

            “Is everyone going home?” the driver asked as they piled into the back of the black SUV.

            “Yeah and take the scenic route,” Zayn answered rolling down the window a bit so that Tracy could see out.

            Tracy felt like she was in the parent trap or something. She gasped and cheered as they passed Big Ben and Parliament. Liam pointed out the Eye and a few other places she and Louis would be visiting. Everyone enjoyed Tracy’s enthusiasm at seeing their home time. They each offered tid bits and a few stories about the different things she pointed out. Finally they reached their first destination, Zayn’s house.

            “See ya lads,” Zayn said climbing out and grabbing his bags. “Tracy try to get over here sometime. I wanna show you my art room.”

            “Got it,” Tracy confirmed as the darker male left.

            When they reached Liam’s home Sophia was outside the door waiting for him. Liam’s goodbye was brief. Then they reached Harry and Louis’ apartment complex.

            “Well this looks nice,” Tracy said eyeing the high rise.

            “You should see inside,” Louis commented getting out and grabbing bags. They were in an underground parking lot so they didn’t have to hurry or worry about fans spying. Once inside the elevator Louis hit a floor and Harry hit the lobby.

            “I’ll pick up the post,” Harry explained when Louis gave him a look. He then headed out the doors.

            “He just doesn’t want to carry his bags,” Louis sighed pulling Harry’s closer towards him.

            “Or he just doesn’t want to be around me,” Tracy mumbled but Louis heard her.

            “I know that he’s been a bit difficult but it’s nothing personal.”

            “I know. I was just hoping that living together would make it better.”

            “It might. Just give him a chance. I asked him to behave.”

            “Yes papa Tommo.”

            Louis couldn’t help but smile as the doors opened on his floor. He led the way to the apartment and let Tracy in. “Welcome to the flat,” Louis announced dropping his bags. “Let me give you the tour.” Louis led Tracy out of the small entry way into the living area. “Through there is the kitchen which should be stocked by now. Harry loves cooking. And in front is the living room. Notice how there is no wall separating the kitchen the living room, just the island.” Tracy peeked in to see a roomy kitchen that looked like something out of the 50’s. On one side of the door was a kitchen table that looked like it could fit about five people and on the other side where the wall would be was the island that could fit about four. The living room was spacious with a large couch and two arm chairs in front of a huge flat screen. “We have probably any movie you could think of plus NetFlix. There’s also an xbox down there.” Louis dropped the bags in the living room and moved down the hall to the left. “This way is to the bedrooms.” Louis opened the first door on the left. “This is our linen closet if you ever need anything, and next to it is your bathroom. We had it cleaned before we arrived.” Tracy looked in to see a modern bathroom with a tub and shower. The color scheme was under the sea, with dark blues and wall paper of fish. “Harry designed it.” Louis explained when he noticed Tracy looking at the seashell soap dispenser. “You’ll find every room in this place has a bit of a theme. The guest room and bathroom is nautical, the master is forest, and the kitchen is 50’s. He keeps changing the living room.” Louis then opened a door across from the bathroom. “And here is your room.” Just then they heard the door open. “I’m gonna check on Harry. Make yourself at home.”

            Tracy walked in to see her nautical themed room. The carpet and curtains were dark blue and the furniture was white wood. The bed had a headboard and footboard with draws on the bottom for storage. The beddings was a mixture of blues with throw pillows that had anchors and compasses on it. There was even a ship wheel mirror above the bed. There was a nightstand, dresser, and small desk in the room. There was also a spacious closet with a full length mirror on the door. It was a lovely room.

            “What do you think?” a voice said from the door. Tracy turned to see Louis standing there.

            “Harry designed this?”

            “Yeah, he always jokes that if this singing thing doesn’t work out he could always be an interior designer.”

            “He sure could.”

            “Are you hungry? Harry’s gonna make some chicken.”

            “Um…yeah. I just gotta check in with my family.”  

            “Take your time.”

            Not wanting to mess up the perfectly made bed Tracy took a seat at the desk. It was too early to call New York so she sent a text to her parents and Ajay stating that she made it safely to London. She felt weird. They left New York around midnight and now she was in London and it was passed noon. Tracy felt like a time traveler or something. She slept pretty well on the plane so she wasn’t exactly tired, just a bit drained. Traveling was hard.

 

 

            In the kitchen Harry was searing some chicken while Louis washed some lettuce.

            “How does she like the room?” Harry finally asked. He may not like Tracy but he needed to know.

            “She said she loved. She’s very impressed with your designs,” Louis answered smiling.

            “I can’t wait till we have our own house. Then I can paint the walls.”

            “As excited as you are I’m dreading the meltdown when you can’t decide what pink to use or something.” After a pause Louis added. “Have you thought of a theme for the rooms?”

            “Well I kinda like the 50’s kitchen theme so I might keep it. I know dining rooms are supposed to be wood and elegance but I would love to have apples or sunflowers as a theme there.”

            “Like sunflower china or something?”

            “Or something, but if it has a chandelier all bets are off. I don’t know about the living room or the den yet. I know I want some room to be like a cabin or something, maybe the basement. I like the nautical theme but I might switch a bedroom to under the sea and a bathroom to nautical. I know I want a Disney room somewhere in the house…..oh and the library is going to be like clue or something.”

            “That sounds awesome.” Louis began cutting tomatoes for the salad. “What about our room?”

            “I don’t know. Half of me wants to do some type of gothic design or maybe like a Marie Antoinette type thing. Oh maybe even Egyptian.”

            “I’m okay with all of that as long as you don’t put sand in the bedroom.”

            “But then how are we supposed to have sex on the beach?”

            Louis was laughing at that when Tracy came into the kitchen.

            “Something smells really good,” she commented once inside.

            “I forgot to mention that besides being a Bravo worthy interior designer Harry is also a master chef,” Louis bragged while Harry made plates.

            “Wow, better hold on to him. He’s can cook, decorate, and sing.”

            “Oh I plan to.”

            Harry smiled slightly during the exchange.

 

 

            Tracy spent the rest of the day unpacking and organizing her room. Louis went out and bought her a small cosmetic mirror so that she could do her makeup in her room instead of the bathroom. While they did that Harry seemed to be organizing and checking things around the apartment. Louis also had Tracy helping him to random things like laundry and stuff. Tracy realized this was to tire her out by the time they went to bed. Which worked. As it hit about eleven Tracy couldn’t keep her eyes open and bid the boys goodnight before showering quickly and tumbling into the bed. She used her last remaining energy to have a short skype call with Ajay before sleep took her.

 

 

            “You think she’s asleep?” Harry asked as he came out the shower later that night. Louis was sitting on the bed checking twitter on his phone.

            “Seems to be. She’s probably jet lagged and I may have tried to wear her out,” Louis answered putting his phone away.

            “Good.” Harry gave a devilish grin before dropping his towel and showing his hardened cock to Louis. He saw the smaller boy swallow thickly as Harry climbed into bed. Louis could never resist Harry’s body. Even as he was about to protest his traitorous dick was hardening.

            “Harry I don’t think this is a good idea,” Louis whispered.

            “Oh really? Your cock seems to think otherwise.” Harry dipped down so that his face was level with the tint in Louis’ boxers.

            “We have a guest in the next room.” Louis ended the sentence in a gasp as Harry began to mouth at his tip.

            “She’s asleep and we can be quiet.”

            “No we can’t!”

            “Shhhh.” Harry slowly pulled Louis’ boxers down to reveal his beautiful body. Petite and curvy with golden skin; Harry could just worship Louis’ body.

            Once Louis was naked Harry came up to kiss his beautiful lips. When they were kissing Louis took charge, rolling Harry onto his back and deepening the kiss while reaching down to cup him. Harry released a filthy moan.

            “Please Louis,” Harry whined.

            “Anything for you babe.”

            Louis reached over to the nightstand and got the bottle of lube they kept there. Warming the lube in his hand Louis reached a slick finger to Harry’s hold. He teased it for a moment before pushing the finger in. Harry gave a relived sigh as Louis began to open him up. It wasn’t hard after the rough love making they did before the flight. Before long Louis was slipping his slick cock into Harry’s clenching hole.

            “Oh fuck,” Harry sighed.

            “Shh babe,” Louis whispered enjoying Harry falling apart under him. He started a slow rhythm but even he couldn’t resist pounding into Harry as he moaned and clenched under him.

            “Oh fuck….yes….yes Lou…oh god,” Harry panted as Louis sat up and held Harry’s thighs to pound him properly. While he tried to keep his grunts quiet he couldn’t help the sound of his balls smacking into Harry’s ass.

            “Yeah baby yeah…oh…you feel so good,” Louis grunted. “Fuck I’m close.”

            “Me too.”

            “You gonna come for me babe?”

            “Yeah, yeah.” Harry threw his head back and moaned as Louis picked up the pace. “Oh fuck….Lou…Lou.”

            “I’m right here baby. I got you.”

            “Oh….oh…fuck!” Harry came hard, painting his abs with white. His hold clenched tightly around Louis causing his orgasm. Louis couldn’t help the loud moan that left him as he emptied into Harry.

            “Fuck,” Louis breathed as he slowly pulled out of Harry. He leaned down to kiss the still recovering boy before getting up to get a wash cloth to clean themselves up. Once they were both clean Louis climbed into bed and pulled Harry into his arms.

            “That was amazing babe,” Harry said sleepily.

            “It was,” Louis whispered kissing Harry’s curls.

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Harry tuned and burrowed into Louis’ chest. “Don’t leave me.”

            “I never will.”

 

 

            Tracy hated her body. Not only did it not usually like to sleep but now it wanted to be particularly difficult. Through she basically was up all day and was running around with Louis her body thought it was 9pm and therefore not time for sleeping. After tossing and turning Tracy gave up and decided to text Ajay.

 

            Hey baby busy?

            _Isn’t it like 3am there?_

            Yeah but I can’t sleep.

            _Awww do you want me to tell you a story?_

            …..sure.

            _Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who lived in a kingdom of lights. One day a prince from a kingdom of plants came looking for a woman of beautiful heart and mind. When he saw the princess he knew he found the woman. But the princess doubted his intentions. To prove his loyalty the prince bought the rarest and most beautiful flower of his kingdom to the princess. Upon seeing the flower and knowing how special it was the princess fell in love with the prince and they ruled together happily ever after._

            That was a beautiful story.

 

            A picture of a beautiful yellow flower came in.

 

            _This was the flower._

            Tracy couldn’t help but smile at that.

 

            I love you and I miss you.

            _I love you and I miss you too._

            Tracy was about to reply when she heard a low moan and the sound of flesh smacking flesh. Being insatiably curious Tracy ignored her phone and focused on the sounds coming from Harry and Louis’ bedroom.

            “Oh fuck,” someone panted, probably Harry. “Yes….yes Lou…oh god.”

            While she had never had sex before Tracy had dormed for the past four years so she knew what it sounded like.

 

            OMG Harry and Louis are having sex!

            _You can hear them?_

            Yeah the rooms are right next to each other.

            _Weird._

            Eh sounds better than Chantelle and Nick fucking on the futon freshman year.

            _You heard that?_

            I swear I heard everyone in that suite have sex at some point.

            _Ew._

            Heard you and Anna fucking too.

            _What? When?_

            Freshman year. Me, Mark, and Danielle heard from Mark’s room.

            _Oh no._

            Hahahahahaha.

 

            The sound of smacking sped up and Tracy heard, “yeah, yeah. Oh fuck….Lou…Lou.” 

 

            I think they’re almost done.

            _You really shouldn’t listen in._

            I don’t mean to.

 

            “Oh….oh…fuck!”

 

            Harry’s done.

            _I really don’t want to know this._

            And there’s Louis. Do you think I’ll hear them fuck every night?

            _Maybe you should get some ear plugs._

            Maybe. Whelp now that there’s quiet I can attempt sleep again.

            _Good luck babe. Sweet dreams._

            Goodnight. I love you.

            _I love you too._

            Tracy locked her phone and attempted to fall back asleep.

 

 

            While having been thoroughly fucked the night before Harry was still sulky when he rose in the morning with Louis. While Louis went to the bathroom to get ready Harry went out to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was tempted to just make enough for him and Louis and but couldn’t bring himself to be that rude. So he started making pancakes and bacon for three. A half an hour later Louis appeared dressed in a thick sweater and jeans. Since he was planning on being spotted he styled his hair instead of tucking it in a beanie.

            “God you’re hot,” Harry breathed and Louis strode forward to kiss him.

            “You’re not too bad yourself,” Louis said palming Harry’s ass as he walked passed him to the kettle. “Is Tracy up yet?”

            “Haven’t heard her.”

            “Poor girl’s probably jet lagged.”

            “Guess you can’t go out then.” Harry turned to wrap Louis in his arms and kiss him fully. Louis planned on retorting but he was too caught up in the kiss to do so. Instead he just hummed. They stood kissing for so long they didn’t hear a sleepy Tracy come in.

            “Morning,” she said groggily, sitting at the kitchen table.

            “Good morning,” Louis greeted her brightly. “Did you sleep well?”

            “Yeah I just had trouble staying asleep. My body hates me.” Tracy stretched and leaned back in her chair while Harry made plates. She was dressed in a sweater and mini skirt with thick wool stockings. Her make-up was simple yet elegant and her hair held the curls she had touched up before they left New York. Both her and Louis looked camera ready and Harry couldn’t help but frown as he sat down at the table.

            “Oh Harry I forgot to mention,” Tracy began a few minutes into breakfast. “I love the room themes. They’re amazing. Also the food is delicious.”

            Harry smiled graciously. “So what do you guys have planned for today?” he asked trying to not sound bitter.

            “We’re starting off at the London Eye,” Louis began taking a sip of tea. “Then we’ll see Big Ben and the Palace of Westminster. That’s where Parliament is,” he explained to Tracy’s confused expression. “Then I think we have lunch plans at some café. Then we’ll go to the National Gallery. That’s all that’s planned for today.”

            “Sounds like a lot,” Tracy mumbled.

            “It’ll be fun.”

            “I’m assuming you have dinner plans,” Harry said not meeting his boyfriend’s eyes.

            Louis looked down. “Yeah at a posh restaurant.”

            Tracy saw Harry and Louis sad faces and an idea began to form in her head. One she may just be able to pull off. They finished breakfast quickly and the car arrived. After a long non-verbal goodbye to Harry, Louis and Tracy left the apartment. Harry sadly went to go start the dishes, ready for a day of tears and loneliness when his doorbell rang. This confused Harry ‘cause usually Larry announced visitors, unless it was someone from the building. Harry opened the door to be greeted by Liam and Zayn.

            “Harry!” Liam yelled embracing the younger boy. “We’re here to kick your arse in FIFA.”

            “And make you watch scary movies,” Zayn threatened.

            Harry gave them a small smile. “Thanks lads.”

 

 

            Traffic in London wasn’t as bad as Tracy thought it would be. Or maybe it was and she didn’t care because it gave her time to look at everything and take a few pictures.

            “You’re gonna hurt your neck,” Louis teased as he watched Tracy.

            “Worth it,” she commented snapping a picture when the car stopped.

            “Well get ready cause we’re almost there.” He saw Tracy deflate a bit. “Are you nervous?”

            “A little bit but I’m also really excited. This is a dream come true.”

            Louis couldn’t help but smile at the younger girl. “Then I’m glad.”

            There were plenty of paps awaiting for them when they reached the pier. The driver let them out and Louis and Tracy walked hand in hand through the cameras and to the front of the line for the Eye. While they waited for the next available car the group behind them started gasping and talking in excited whispers. Louis and Tracy turned to see a group of about five teenage girls waiting in line.

            “Oh I’m sorry we’ve cut in front of you,” Louis apologized.

            After a few gasps and squeals a brave girl spoke up and asked for a picture. Louis was happy to oblige and took many selfies and signed notebooks and phones for the girls. They were all quite excited by the time Louis and Tracy were led forward to an empty car. Tracy was bouncing in her seat as the car was locked and the wheel began to move. She steadily took pictures and squealed as all of London was laid out before her.

            “Smile for twitter,” Louis announced once they reached the top. He took a quick selfie of the two of them before releasing Tracy as she could watch the other side as the wheel went down. All too soon it was over and Louis and Tracy exited the car to a swarm of fans and paparazzi.

            “Louis is this the new girl?” a camera yelled.

            “Let’s get some smiles!”

            “How about a kiss?”

            Louis and Tracy stood and posed for a few pictures before Louis tilted Tracy’s head towards him and gave her a chaste kiss. While it was brief it was enough to send the crowd into a frenzy. Being met by their driver Louis and Tracy worked their way through the crowd to the waiting car. It was noisy and all the questions and screams began to blend together but as they climbed into the SUV Tracy distantly heard, “You can do better Louis!” Great.

            “Don’t listen to them,” Louis advised once they were on their way. “They’re just jealous. They would say that to the Queen if they felt it would give them a shot.” Tracy only numbly nodded not looking at him. “So I have good news and bad news,” Louis began after a pause. He waited for Tracy to glance at him before he began again. “The good news is while tourists from oversees aren’t allowed tours of Big Ben we’ve been able to arrange a tour for us.”

            “Oh my god that’s amazing!” Tracy yelled turning back to herself. “What’s the bad news?”

            “There’s no lift so we have to walk 334 stairs.”

            “Oh that shouldn’t be too bad.”

 

 

            “Oh my god I’m gonna die,” Tracy said as she and Louis climbed Big Ben. He would have laughed at her but he kinda agreed.

            “Only a little farther, you’re doing great!” the overly cherry tour guide announced. Louis decided he would kill him first. But finally they were able to make it to the top and see the Great Bell and the face of the clock. Going downstairs was a lot easier and soon they were touring the Palace of Westminster. Tracy loved it and Louis loved watching an excited Tracy. They had tea in Parliament just because they could before they set off for Café Nero which was right next door. Tracy was happy to be off her feet. She received a new wardrobe for this trip and her boots weren’t broken in yet. Once inside the café they were led to a table by the window so Tracy got an amazing view of the Thames.  

            “Buongiomo, signore, signorina,” the waiter greeted them after a few minutes. May I start you with something to drink?”

            “I’ll have a brewed coffee,” Louis ordered watching Tracy scrutinize the menu.

            “I’ll have hot apple cider, per favore,” Tracy ordered.

            “Si parla italiano?” the waiter asked.

            “No I just know a few words.”

            “Malto buona, I’ll bring those drinks right out.”

            “Don’t like coffee?” Louis asked once the waiter was gone.

            “Not really,” Tracy began to study the menu again. It seemed to be mostly a salad and sandwich place which Tracy wasn’t exactly in the mood for.

            Louis looked at his menu as well before asking, “How many languages do you speak?”

            “What?”

            “I mean you went to Japan, sometimes ask things in Spanish, and now you just spoke Italian.”

            “I only speak English. I just know a lot of random words in other languages. Mostly hello.”

            “That’s amazing.”

            Tracy shrugged. “People appreciate it when you acknowledge their culture. Even if it’s just saying hello.”

            “Here we are,” the waiter said placing cups before them. “Are you ready to order?”

            “Yes,” Louis began catching Tracy’s eye. “I’ll have the roast turkey and brie with cranberry chutney.”

            “And for you signorina?”

            “I’ll have the tuna salad sandwich on ciabatta.”       

            The waiter nodded before taking their menus and leaving.

            “So how do you like everything so far?” Louis asked after doctoring his coffee.

            “Oh it’s amazing,” Tracy said excitedly. “I’ve seen these places in hundreds of movies and TV shows but to actually be here is unreal.”

            “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Louis smiled and reached across the table picking up Tracy’s hand and kissing it. Throughout lunch Louis kept up the conversation and Tracy kept smiling. They knew hidden cameras were snapping pictures through the big window.

            After lunch they headed to the National Gallery where Louis was spotted many times. But that just made it more fun. Tracy learned about the art while Louis interacted with his fans. Tracy even offered to hold cameras so that the girls got better shots. All in all the day went well. Tracy was able to explore London _and_ be seen by fans. Now as they road home to change for diner Tracy dozed while Louis rubbed her sore feet. When they got to the apartment they expected to see Harry sulking on the couch not Zayn and Harry in hysterics with Liam assuring them his story was true.

            “Good to know we didn’t miss anything,” Louis said taking Tracy’s coat as she pulled off the offending boots.

            “Louis didn’t that girl try to get with me in the toilets when we went out in Scotland?” Liam pleaded.

            “Mate I think that was a guy.”

            “No she had on a skirt.”

            “Ever heard of a kilt?”

            After the laughter died down from that Zayn turned to Tracy. “How was London?”

            “It was amazing. We got to tour Big Ben!” Tracy exclaimed.

            “Though we almost died in the process,” Louis added coming over to greet Harry who was on the floor.

            “We also met a ton of fans at the National Gallery and the London Eye was amazing.”

            “Sounds like you guys had a good time,” Liam commented walking around the couple making out on the floor. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

            “Tower of London and London Bridge.”

            “Sounds like fun.”

            “Yeah but I’m exhausted. I’m gonna go rest.”

            “What about dinner?” Louis asked popping up from under Harry.

            “Oh I canceled that about an hour ago. “Tracy gave an exaggerated yawn. “I would fall asleep at the table. Well good night.” With that Tracy disappeared into her rom. Not wanting to disturb her Zayn and Liam left. Harry and Louis just stared at each other.

            “Should I make dinner then?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah go ahead I gotta do something,” Louis said standing up and helping Harry up. “Can you make a pasta dish?”

            “Sure babe, how about some shrimp linguini?”

            “Perfect.”

            Harry felt the day turned out a lot better than he thought it would. He spent the day laughing and joking with Zayn and Liam and now he was able to have dinner with his love. Plus Tracy was off to bed meaning they didn’t have to worry about her bothering them. With these thoughts in mind Harry quickly prepared the dinner and made plates.

            “Lou food’s ready,” Harry stage whispered not wanting to wake Tracy.

            “Bring it to the living room,” Louis called back.

            Harry came into the living room to see if lit by candles and a blanket spread on the floor.

            “I thought we could have a picnic,” Louis said. He had changed into comfy clothes that Harry loved him in.

            “How did you do all this?” Harry asked putting down the plates. “I was right in the kitchen, there’s no wall.”

            Louis kissed Harry. “Very carefully.” He then shot up and ran to the kitchen. “Now that you’re out here I can finish.” He grabbed a wine bottle and two glasses before returning to the blanket. He poured two glasses of wine and held one out to Harry. “To us.”

            “To us.” They toasted and began eating. Talking quietly about various topics. Some important and some not. Harry loved it. He loved that he can have these moments with Louis still. Even with all the press and crazy schedules they can still be a happy couple, enjoying a night in. A quiet make out session turned hot and steamy, but before they could fuck in the living room Louis pulled back.

            “Let me put this stuff away,” Louis says gently seeing Harry’s disappointed face. “You go get the bed ready.”

            Harry nodded before running off to their room. Once he heard the door click Louis picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. He heated up the last of the pasta while he put the blanket away and moved the coffee table back. He put the plate on a tray along with a bottle of coke and some oreos. He then took the tray to Tracy’s room and knocked.

            “Come in.”

            Louis walked in to see Tracy in pajamas talking to Ajay on skype.

            “Hey I brought you dinner,” Louis said offering the tray.

            “Oh my god, thank you.” Tracy smiled and settled with the tray and her laptop.

            Louis waved to Ajay before turning back to Tracy. “Thanks for that. I think it really made his night.”

            “You were as sad as he was. Besides I hate splitting you two apart.”

            “You don’t split us apart, Modest! does.”

            “Anyway it’s fine. Go enjoy your night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            “You’re the best.” Louis kissed her forehead. “Goodnight.”

            “That was nice of you babe,” Ajay said once Louis left.

            “Well I was tired.”

            “Yeah but still.” Tracy just smiled and began eating. “Are you ready?”

            “Yeah go for it.”

            Ajay shut off the call and called her back on Google +. This allowed them to screen share. Once back on Tracy opened Twitter and allowed Ajay to see it. There were hundreds of posts about their outing including some fan testimonies. While there was a lot of hate against her there were also positive messages. People said how pretty she was and how nice she seemed. Another said that it seemed Louis really liked her.

            “This seems good babe,” Ajay said after a few minutes of reading.

            “Yeah we just have to see what the media says. Especially the mirror.”

            “That’s the one that’s always picking at Louis right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Do you think they’ll attack you?”

            “Maybe but I’m ready for that. I’m also ready to defend Louis.”

            “Well aren’t you protective?”

            “You saw the articles they were being mean.”

            “I know babe.” After a pause he asked. “What’s that noise?”

            “What noise?” Tracy took off her headphones and listened.

            “Oh….oh yes….yes….Harry,” Louis moaned.

            Tracy rolled her eyes and replaced her headphones blocking out the sound of sex next door.

            “That is the sound of Harry and Louis having sex.”

            “Traumatizing.” 

 

 

**_1D Out With Their Girls_ **

 

_After the shocking midnight kiss that revealed Louis Tomlinson, member of popular boy band One Direction, was no longer single the pop star has been spotted at various tourist spots. It seems that Tomlinson is showing his American girlfriend, up and coming model Tracilla Martin, all the sites that London has to offer. While enjoying the attractions Tomlinson has also been spending time with fans, pausing for pictures and autographs or just to share a few words. What makes it better is Martin is joining in, offering pens and to hold the camera for better angles. While most girlfriends would have a problem with groups of girls drooling over their man, Martin doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. Which is good seeing as One Direction will be going on tour in April. Though Tomlinson nor Martin have made any statements for the press about their relationship they have been posting loads of cute selfies on their respective twitter and Instagram pages. Move over Zerrie Loucilla may be taking the crown for cutest celebrity couple._

_Speaking of Zerrie it seems that Little Mix is back in town meaning Zayn Malik and Perrie Edwards have been able to spend some time together. The couple, who got engaged last summer, have been spotted leaving cozy restaurants and doing a little bit of shopping. Witnesses say that they looked relaxed and very much in love. While the couple were separated for an extended period of time due to One Direction’s Take Me Home tour the couple doesn’t seem to have suffered from it. If the rock on Edward’s finger is anything to go by. While both Malik and Edwards have stated that they are in no rush to get married they were seen checking out a few bridal shops. Could they be planning their nuptials? No one knows for certain but we must ask who would be Edward’s maid of honor or Malik’s best man. While the jury is still out on Edwards we’re betting Malik chooses fellow band member Liam Payne._

_Speaking of Liam Payne, he was also spotted out this week with his model girlfriend of six months, Sophia Smith. The couple spent time in various shops and even went out the dinner a few times. Last year (can you believe it’s already a new year?) there were talks about Payne and Smith’s relationship being strain because of Smith not being able to or refusing to fly out to meet Payne when he had engagements outside of London. Well those issues were put to rest after the couple was spotted sharing a steamy midnight kiss on New Years in New York City. On the same balcony Tomlinson and Martin were on. While Payne hasn’t said much about his relationship insiders say that he is “very much in love” and “may have found the one.” Only time will tell._

_Speaking of time, doesn’t it seem like just yesterday Taylor Swift was dissing Harry Styles at the MTV Video Music Awards? Well it seems Styles is not worried about never ever getting back together with Swift, if the lip lock he and his model girlfriend, Kendall Jenner, is any evidence. This week Styles and Jenner have been spotted leaving many cozy cafes, showing off plenty of PDA, sneaking off to hotel rooms. Whether this is love or lust only time will tell but for the time being it seems that Jenner and Styles are very much into each other. We’re happy for them._

_With the coming weekend we can only wonder what the couples will be doing. There are plenty of clubs for Styles and Jenner to get close in and if Tomlinson is going to show Martin London he has to show her the nightlife. Maybe Payne and Smith will join. Either way be on the lookout for One Direction this weekend, they seem to be out in full force._

 

 

            Harry exited the article in disgust. Every day there seemed to be a new one about Louis and Tracy and now they have the whole band. Harry would be doing better if all had to worry about was Louis and Tracy. Tracy seemed to be making a serious effort to act like she didn’t exist when she was in the apartment. Meaning Harry could go about business as usual without worrying about her. And while Harry was sure Tracy has heard them have sex at night she’s never said anything about it. Yes these two weeks with Tracy Harry could handle. It was the fact that Kendall was in London that was driving him up the wall. Harry couldn’t wait to break up with Kendall. She obviously as more into the relationship than he was and while he tried to stress that this was just a business relationship she wasn’t listening. Modest! wanted to make their relationship look hot and steamy to solidify Harry’s man-whore status. So most of their interactions were late night dinners then retiring to hotel rooms (where they would watch a movie), then Harry would sneak home. This arrangement didn’t bother Harry much expect every time they got to the hotel room Kendall kept trying to make out and take her clothes off. It was annoying. Now to make matters worse he had to go to a club with her.

            Part of the itinerary for Louis and Tracy was to go clubbing once she got over her jet lag. Harry threw a fit over that so Tracy convinced management to let the rest of the band and their significant others come to the first night. With Perrie going Little Mix decided to join as well. So here Harry was getting ready to go clubbing with his girlfriend.

            “How you doing love?” Louis asked coming behind the taller boy and kissing his neck. Louis has just gotten out of the shower so he was only in a towel and dripping wet. God Harry wanted him.

            “I’m okay,” he answered, shivering slightly.

            “I’m sorry about all this. I promise I’ll only dance if you do.”

            “I’m not worried about that.”

            “Then what’s wrong?”

            “Kendall. I just know she’s going to be all over me.” Harry let out a frustrated sigh. “And I don’t want to go home with her.”

            Louis rubbed Harry’s shoulders. “You’re not worried about me and Tracy coming home together are you?”

            Harry snorted. “No I trust you. I may not like it but I know you wouldn’t do something like that.”

            “Neither would Tracy.” Harry didn’t comment so Louis continued. “So I finished my shower early for you.” Louis slid his hand down Harry’s front to cup him. Harry released a small whimper. “I wanna suck you off. Let you cum down my throat so that I taste your cum the whole night.” Harry sucked in a breath. “Would you like that?”

            “Yeah.”

            The second Louis got confirmation he spun Harry and dropped to his knees, bringing Harry’s boxers with him. He then slowly swallowed down Harry’s dick.

            “Oh fuck,” Harry gasped as he felt himself hit the back of Louis’ throat. He whined low as Louis pulled back and sucked the tip while massaging his balls. He then pulled off to lick up the vein and lap at the sensitive underside. He felt Harry fall apart at his ministrations and soon felt hot cum bursting in the back of his throat. “Shit,” Harry breathed as he came down. “Can’t we just stay home and fuck?”

            “I wish,” Louis made an obscene show of licking his lips before getting up to get dressed.

 

 

            The club was one they all had been to before, except Tracy. There was a line down the block to get in and paps lined the exit trying to get a shot of the celebrities that came through. The limo pulled up to the front and the four members of One Direction, Little Mix, Kendall, Tracy, Jordan K, Jordan B, Sam, and Sophia got out. Pausing for a few group pictures Zayn and Perrie led the way into the club. When they got inside they were instantly recognized but moved quickly to the closed off VIP section. The VIP section was completely different than the normal club. While the club had dark walls with flashing lights bouncing everywhere the VIP section was white with white furniture and clear tables. Lights in specific areas changed the color of the room periodically. The rich and/or famous lounged on couches or danced on the floor while waitresses brought top shelf drinks and bottles to tables.

            “This looks like something out of gossip girl,” Tracy remarked as the group found an open couch big enough for all of them.

            “Honey this is a higher tax bracket than Gossip Girl,” Leigh-Anne joked.

            “Guess you’ve never been to a club before,” Kendall commented a bit too cheerfully. “They’re just like this in New York.”

            “Really?” Jesy asking in mock surprise. “All the clubs I went to had black lights and disco balls.”

            “There was that one with the purple lights,” Jade added. “Oh wait that was in L.A.”

            “Okay drinks anyone?” Liam asked trying to keep the cat claws from coming out. He hailed a waitress and everyone gave their order.

            “Alright Destiny let’s see what you got,” Jade challenged. She, Sam, Jesy, and Jordan got up to hit the dance floor.

            Tracy looked longingly at the dance floor then hopefully at Louis but he was eye fucking Harry. Leigh-Anne noticed the look and, after speaking with Jordan, grabbed Tracy and hit the dance floor. When the drinks arrived everyone took a seat and began chatting easily. Kendall tried to sneak in a few implied insults to Tracy but the women of Little Mix weren’t having it. The couples periodically got up to dance except for Louis and Harry who seemed determined not to dance with their dates. This annoyed Kendall to no end but Tracy happily accepted it. Though it did help that everyone else offered to dance with her. Liam had asked Kendall but she refused. Everything was going fine till “Move” came on.

            “Oh my god!” Jesy yelled grabbing Jordan and joining Perrie and Zayn on the dance floor. They were followed by Jade, Sam, Leigh-Anne, and Jordan. Sophia dragged Liam up so now only Louis, Harry, and their girls were left. Tracy watched everyone have fun while she sipped her drink.

            “Come on love,” Louis said grabbing Tracy’s hand and leading her to the dance floor. Harry reluctantly followed with Kendall. It was more of a group dance than a couple one with Little Mix marking their moves from the video a bit. When it got to the bridge Little Mix and Tracy did the small routine. It was fun and everyone was laughing, dancing, and singing along. Well except for Harry and Kendall. Kendall was trying to dry hump Harry while said boy tried to look like he was enjoying himself. Luckily Louis was having too much fun watching Tracy become the 5th member of Little Mix to care.

            The song ended and Perrie, Zayn, Liam, and Sophia returned to their seats, soon followed by Jesy and Jordan. Tracy began to walk back as well but Louis stopped her and continued dancing, much to her delight. Louis felt bad, he knew Tracy loved dancing and he stopped her. Just like he stopped her from having a normal life and hanging out with her boyfriend.

            The night ended a little after that. The group, pleasantly buzzed, left the club and climbed into the limo. During the ride there were hushed conversations, make out sessions, and barely concealed bedroom eyes. The couples were dropped off to someone’s respective home and Harry and Kendall were taken to Kendall’s hotel. The last ones left were Tracy and Louis.

            “Lou you okay?” Tracy asked as he let her into his apartment.         

            “Yeah,” Louis sighed. “Look I’m sorry about tonight. I know you wanted to dance more.”

            “It’s okay. I know you were trying to respect Harry. I got to dance enough.” Tracy turned to go to her room when Louis blurted:

            “I’m sorry I ruined your life.”

            “What?”

            “Now you’ll be recognized everywhere you go, and you have to hide your relationship with Ajay, and people bully you on the web, and the press will say mean things about you, and you wouldn’t have these problems if it wasn’t for me.”

            Tracy stepped forward and hugged the older boy. “It’s okay. I knew that kind of stuff could happen when I signed up and I still said yes. I want to help. I love all you guys. I want to see you happy.”

            “We want to see you happy too.”

            “I am.”

            Louis pulled back and smiled at the young lady. “I can’t sleep without Harry. Wanna watch a film?”

            “Sure. As long as there’s popcorn.”

            “Of course.”

            They settled on the couch and watched “This Is the End” because it had no romance or sexual tension. Their hearts couldn’t take that.

 

 

            When they got to the room Kendall tried to simultaneously take off her clothes and stick her tongue down Harry’s throat.

            “Whoa, Kendall wait,” Harry said holding her back.

            “Why?” Kendall asked playfully.

            “I told you this is a business relationship.”

            “So? We can still fool around. That’s what everyone thinks we’re doing anyway.”

            “I can’t help what people think. Come one let’s watch a film.”

            “All we do is watch movies!” Kendall began to slowly undo her dress. “Wouldn’t you like to do something else?”

            Harry grabbed the brunette’s hands to stop her progress. “Not tonight Kendall. Please.”

            Kendall let out a frustrated sigh, walking away while fixing her dress. She sat on the bed and turned to face Harry. “Harry are you gay?” she asked suddenly.

            Harry’s heart stopped and his breath froze. This was Taylor all over again. Only unlike Taylor, who could be bought off or not believed, this was Kendall Jenner with Kardashian money and fame. She could ruin it. Harry swallowed and turned on the charm. “No, why would you ask that?”

            “Well for one we’ve been dating for months and barely kiss.”

            “This is a business relationship, it’s not real.”

            “You can’t sit there and tell me about business when obviously I wanna do something more.”

            “Well excuse me for not wanting to take advantage of you.”

            “You can’t take advantage if I willingly give it.”

            Harry sighed. This conversation was wrong on so many levels. “Listen Kendall, when you’re young—”           

            “I saw the way you looked at Louis,” Kendall cut in. “That’s why I asked.”

            Fuck. “Louis’ my best friend I’m not allowed to look at him?”

            “Not like that.” Kendall put on an annoyed face. “Look if you are that’s fine. Just tell me before this gets too serious.”

            Harry paused for a moment. Maybe this could work? Maybe he could tell Kendall and he and Louis could have double dates. Two beards, it was perfect! But, Harry thought about Kendall properly. She was young and easily angered. She also felt like she had some sort of entitlement and obviously had feelings for him. She wouldn’t take him tricking her well and would probably refuse to work with Tracy. No it wouldn’t work. She couldn’t be trusted. So Harry took a breath and stepped forward, placing his hands on either side of Kendall on the bed, he leaned down and kissed her.

            “I’m not gay,” Harry whispered pulling back. “I was just trying to be respectful.”

            “Don’t.” Kendall reached up and pulled Harry on top of her taking control of a heated make out session. While Harry hated it he knew he had to seem genuine so he grasped and massaged Kendall as much as he could without her clothes coming off. After the kissing cooled down Harry and Kendall cuddled while discussing trivial topics.

            “What do you think of Tracy?” Kendall asked.

            “What do you mean?” Harry asked not liking where this was going.

            “Like do you like her?”

            “I mean she’s Louis’ girlfriend so I guess she’s alright.”

            “I don’t like her.”

            “Why?”

            “Something about her pisses me off. It’s like she thinks she’s better than me or something.”

            “I don’t think she does but I don’t speak to her much.”

            Kendall sighed and dropped the subject. “I wanna go out tomorrow.”

            “Where do you wanna go?”

            “Well we could get dinner where ever and then I want to go to The Box.”

            “Ummmm…..I’ll have to run that by my management.” The Box was known as “Britain’s seediest VIP Club” and had explicit burlesque and cabaret shows. Harry had been there before and actually hated it.

            “Do you always do what your management tells you?”

            “No, that’s why I’m always in some scandal.” Harry then sat up and got his clothes in order. “Look I’ll ask them.”

            “No I will.” Kendall grabbed her phone and sent a text. “See you tomorrow Harry.”

            “See you.” Harry quietly left the room and snuck out of the hotel. He took the tube back just because he needed time to think. He made out with Kendall. Like behind closed doors and in her bed. Sure they did plenty of PDA for the cameras but this wasn’t pretending. Kendall wanted it, it was his choice. He should have said no. And now she wanted to go to The Box where she will probably try everything she could to get him aroused and they’ll have to practically have sex at the table for the papers. Harry didn’t know whether to throw up or cry. The decision was made for him when he stepped into the apartment.

            There was Louis and Tracy on opposite ends of the couch fast asleep. The blue DVD screen was on the TV. Seeing that Louis had faithfully stayed up and away from Tracy while waiting for him was too much. Harry burst into tears and then tried to cover his sobs. But like a 6th sense Louis was up and next to him in a moment. He gently lifted the younger boy up and walked him to the bedroom. Harry only cried harder as Louis began undressing him and helping him into bed.

            Once they were settled Louis pulled Harry close. “Shhh my love,” he cooed. “It’s alright.”

            “No….no it’s not,” Harry cried.

            “Of course it is. What could be wrong?”

            “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please. I’m sorry.”

            “Hey, hey what are you sorry for?”

            Harry took a few breaths. “I snogged Kendall in her hotel room.”

            Louis paused. “Okay….may I ask why?”

            “She thought I was gay because I wasn’t coming into her. She would’ve exposed us. I panicked. I’m sorry.” Harry dissolved into sobs.

            “Hey, hey it’s alright I understand. You were protecting us. I can’t fault you for that.”

            “So you’re not mad?”

            “Of course not love. We are in a sticky situation where we have to do things normal couples won’t. I could never fault you for the corner we’ve been backed in to.”

            Harry nodded and just let Louis cuddle him for a moment then he said, “She wants to go to The Box tomorrow night.”

            Louis tensed. “I swear something is wrong with that girl.” Harry laughed weakly. “What did you say?”

            “I said I had to ask management.”

            “To which she replied?”

            “She’ll ask.”

            “Fuck.”

            “Yup.”

            “Don’t worry babe I trust you. We’ll get through this.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

 

 

            Tracy woke up to an incessant ringing sound. After moving past the shock of being on the couch not her room Tracy got up to find the source of the ringing. She soon discovered it was Harry’s cell that was in his coat. She sleepily turned it off before heading to her room. But it started to ring again. Tracy saw that it was Alex from Modest! If to just stop the horrible ringing Tracy answered.

            “Harry’s phone Tracy speaking,” she said.

            “Good morning Tracilla,” Alex greeted cheerfully. “Great job this week. Where’s Harry?”

            “Sleeping I believe,” Tracy yawned.

            “Well wake him up. I have to talk to him now.”

            “Fine.” Tracy huffed and moved down the hall to the master bedroom. Since she assumed the boys were still sleeping she knocked quietly before peeking her head in. She didn’t expect to see Louis’ bare ass as he bounced on Harry’s cock.

            “Fuck,” Louis yelled as Tracy said “sorry” and shut the door.

            Phone forgotten Tracy stood outside the door shell shocked. Before she could figure out what to do the door was wrenched open and Harry stood in his boxers with his erection clearly showing. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Harry yelled.

            “A…a…alex demanded to sp…speak to you.” Tracy thrust the phone forward. “I…I thought you were sl..sl..sleeping.”

            “Obviously not?” Harry snatched the phone. “What the fuck do you want Alex!” Harry slammed the door in Tracy’s face.

            Tracy stood there sniffing for a moment before running to her room and sobbing on her bed.

 

 

            This was the worst day ever. Not only did Tracy walk in on him riding Harry now he had to take her to The Box with Harry and Kendall. Louis was looking forward to taking to her The Arts Club but that dream was over. After getting over the mortification of Tracy walking in and letting Harry rant about Modest! forcing them to go places they didn’t want to Louis ventured out to make tea. He wasn’t surprised to find the living room and kitchen empty. He was sure Tracy was just as mortified as he was. He didn’t blame her, it was a hazard of living together, but he knew Harry was furious so he let the girl hide in her room. But when harry started making dinner Louis realized he hadn’t seen Tracy all day. She never left her room.

            “Hey Harry?” Louis called to his boyfriend in the kitchen. “Has Tracy come out at all today?”

            “Nope,” Harry answered popping the “p.” “Still hiding.”

            “Maybe I should go check on her.”

            “Why?”

            “Well you were a bit harsh earlier.”

            “Harsh? She didn’t even knock.”

            “She did it quietly. She thought we were asleep.”

            “Yeah sure. She just wanted to see you naked.”

            Louis shot up from the couch and came into the kitchen. “What the fuck? That’s not why she came in.”

            “Of course it is. Who wouldn’t want to see you naked?”

            “Is that why you got so upset?”

            “Yes.”

            Louis shook his head before leaving the kitchen and walking to Tracy’s room. He knocked. “Tracy? You awake.”

            “Yes,” Tracy called back. Her voice sounded off.

            “Dinner’s almost ready.”

            “I’m not hungry.”

            “Of course you are. You haven’t eaten anything today.”

            “I’m okay.”

            “Come on babe. I’m not mad about what happened this morning. It was a mistake. I get that.”

            “I’m fine.”

            Louis sighed and leaned against the door. “If me and Harry have dinner in our room would you come out and eat?”

            “I’m not hungry.”

            Louis looked at the door for a moment. Tracy had to eat and obviously she was upset. He then turned and went to the kitchen grabbing Harry and dragging him to the living room.

            “What the hell?” Harry asked.

            “Tell Tracy you aren’t mad and you’re sorry for snapping at her!”

            “No, I’m still mad and I’m not sorry.”

            “Please Harry for once be the bigger person and apologize. She needs to eat.”

            “Tracy come eat!” Harry called out.

            “I’m not hungry. Thanks though,” Tracy called back.

            “See she isn’t hungry.”

            “Harry!” Louis admonished.

            “Fine.” Harry went over and knocked on Tracy’s door. “Tracy? You gotta eat babe.”

            “I’m okay,” she answered.

            “No come on you haven’t eaten all day.”

            “It’s fine.”

            Harry sighed. “Look I’m sorry I snapped at you this morning. I was just frustrated after last night and Alex calling is never a good thing. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

            “It’s okay. I deserved it.”

            The way Tracy said that hurt Harry. She sounded so sad and like she honestly believed she deserved to be treated cruelly. Harry had a bad feeling. “Tracy open the door.” Harry commanded.

            “No.”

            “Tracy open the door or I’m busting it down and don’t think I can’t.” Louis joined Harry at hearing the change in his voice. Harry was worried. “Tracy I’m gonna count to ten. Get decent and open the door.” Both boys heard shuffling before the lock clicked and the door open to reveal a puffy eyed and pale Tracy.

            “Tracy,” Louis cooed pulling the girl into a hug. “We weren’t that mad. It’s alright. It happens.”

            “That’s not what she’s upset about,” Harry corrected. He was inside the dark room looking at Tracy’s iPad. “Tracy you can’t search this stuff. It won’t help.”

            “Harry don’t look at her things.” Louis held Tracy tighter when she started to slightly tremble.

            Harry ignored him and instead walked over to Tracy. “Have you been searching stuff like that all this time?”

            “Yeah,” she said softly.

            “Tracy no.” Harry pulled Tracy into a hug. “It’s all lies okay. All lies. People will say anything because they are jealous, or unhappy with their own lives, or just feel like they can say horrible things because they won’t have to face the person in real life.”

            Seeing Harry seemed to have the situation under control, and having no idea what was going on, Louis went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Once he was gone Harry pulled back from Tracy and brought her to sit down next to him in the hallway.

            “You know it’s all lies right?” Harry asked for a moment.

            Tracy let out a breath. “I don’t know. If everyone agrees then it must be true right?”

            Harry put his arm on Tracy’s shoulders. He never noticed how small and slight she was. Then again so was Louis so if you put them next to each other it wouldn’t show. “Tracy, 7 billion people live on this planet. Do you honestly believe 7 billion of them think those things about you? By the way only about 2.4 billion people have access to the internet.”

            “Okay maybe not _everyone_ but if a majority of them believe it.”

            “Well we have 19.5 million followers on twitter so let’s say we have 19.5 million fans who give a shit about what we do and who we’re with. 19.5 million is not a majority.” Tracy didn’t seem convinced. Harry understood. It’s easy to focus on the negative, especially if it’s a lot. He remembered when the words _ugly_ , _talentless_ , _not worthy_ , and _shit_ plagued his thoughts just like the words _ugly_ , _bitch_ , _whore_ , and _unworthy_ were probably plaguing Tracy’s. Harry pulled out his phone and searched “I love Loucilla.” “Look at this.” He handed Tracy the phone and watched her scroll. There were hundreds of posts, tweets, and pics of people saying how great Tracy and Louis were together, how cute Tracy was, and how they couldn’t be happier for the couple. People spoke about how nice Tracy was and how they hope they last. After scrolling a few minutes Tracy turned back to Harry. “See not everyone. Actually I think there are more hits for this search than yours.”

            Tracy gave him a small smile. “Okay you might be right.”

            “Look I know I’m supposed to say not to listen to those people and you shouldn’t care what people think but that’s bullshit. I mean how could you not?” Tracy giggled. “So instead I’ll say this. For every bad comment you find there are two good ones. You just have to focus on the good ones because they are a majority. And even if you actually do fuck up don’t worry because once the next scandal happens everyone will forget about what you did.”

            “It sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”

            “About the scandals, hell yeah. But about the comments too. Tracy searching hurtful things about yourself when you’re feeling down is probably the worst thing you could do. Trust me, I’ve done it.”

            “You have?”

            “Have you ever heard of the show black and red?”

            “Is that the one where the people have to guess what shirt someone is wearing or something like that?”

            “Something like that. Anyway the point of the show isn’t important. When we were first starting we performed What Makes You Beautiful on it. Not all of the song was live but the part that was had my little solo. And I completely fucked it up. I guess I didn’t take a big enough breath or something but it was horrible. So I left the show feeling like shit and not even Louis could make me feel better. So I went by myself and searched Harry Styles is shit and posts came up that confirmed the negative things I was feeling.”

            “Like I did.”

            “Exactly but the first thing is that if you search bad things then you’ll find them. Also if you’re feeling down it’s that much harder to brush off mean comments because you believe they are true. Moral of the story is that the people online are shit not you and don’t search mean things when you’re sad….actually don’t search them ever.”

            Tracy thought for a moment before turning and hugging Harry. “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome.” He hugged her back and even kissed her head. “Now why don’t you get cleaned up dinner will be ready soon.”

            Tracy only nodded before disappearing into her bathroom. Harry got up and headed into the kitchen where Louis was sitting at the table scrolling through twitter. Harry sat down and began furiously texting.

            “What was that about?” Louis asked.

            “One sec.” Harry then put the phone to his ear. “Hey Kendall, how are you?.......Listen I’m really sorry but I can’t come out tonight…...Louis and Tracy ate some bad clams or something and I need to help take care of them…….well if one of your sisters were sick wouldn’t you want to be with them?.......I’m sorry I’ll text you tomorrow…...okay I will. Bye.”

            “We’re not going out tonight?”

            “Nope.” Harry got up and began to finish cooking dinner. “As to what happened, Tracy did what I did after Black and Red.”

            “No. Poor girl. No wonder she was so upset.”

            “Yeah. She’s doing better now but I thought a night in might do her some good.”

            Louis came forward and kissed Harry. “You’re the best.”

            “I know.”

            Shortly after that Tracy came out of the bathroom being freshly showered and in comfy clothes. Louis kept the jokes up all through dinner so that Tracy was able to laugh and relax, especially since she found out they weren’t going out. As she was helping Louis clear the table the doorbell rang. Harry went to answer it and seconds later returned with Zayn and Liam.

            “Let’s party!” Zayn said in his stereotypical Middle Eastern accent. He then held up a bag of marshmallows while Liam held up bars of chocolate and graham crackers. While the group made s’mores in the microwave Harry set up his laptop to the TV and then skyped Niall who was still recovering in the US.

            “I’m glad to see you guys are having fun without me,” Niall commented when everyone came into the living room.

            “Niall!!!!!” Liam yelled coming forward. “You look good on TV.”

            “Oh yeah never heard that before.”

            “How’s the knee?” Tracy asked taking a seat on the couch.

            “Good. Turns out the surgery was bigger than they first thought but it should be good now.”

            “Glad to hear it,” Louis said taking a bite of s’more. “Now I want all the details or what you’ve been doing this past week.”

            “Well besides having various beautiful women giving me sponge baths before and after sex nothing much.”

            “Atta boy!” Harry yelled cuddling next to Louis.

            The rest of the night was spent sharing various stories and jokes while eating s’mores and attempting to kill each other with marshmallows. When asked about it later Tracy will say that this was her favorite night in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the support. I'm starting law school this month and I have no idea what I want to write for the next chapter so expect the September 9th deadline. Thanks again!


	9. Yes, Sex Is Always The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about sex....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut, smutity, smut, smut, smut

            The rest of Tracy’s trip was pretty uneventful. She did more shopping than the law allowed and even got to see a Manchester United game. That gave great pictures for the media. Harry and Kendall did eventually go to The Box but Tracy was able to get Louis and her out of it. Kendall was in full force but Harry could handle that since he spent the entire day being pounded by Louis (Tracy went to the see Zayn’s apartment). But soon the two weeks were over and while Niall was returning to London Tracy was heading back to the States.

            The Seventeen Magazine shoot went alright. The other girls mostly ignored Tracy. A few asked her about Louis but she got away with vague answers. They really needed to come up with a story. After that she returned to school and into the arms for Ajay. Thankfully most college students didn’t pay close enough attention to One Direction to recognize her. Those that did usually stared or whispered around her. Her school friends of course had found out and constantly hounded her for the story or complained that they weren’t informed. Tracy was able to plead confidentiality though so it wasn’t too bad. Because they weren’t allowed to be seen in public Tracy and Ajay spend most of their time cuddled indoors. Which suited them just fine.

            Meanwhile across the pond One Direction was being spotted at various locations, parties, and award shows. They were also beginning rehearsals for the Where We Are Tour. But the most pressing matter on the agenda was Harry’s 20th birthday. Since Kendall was traveling around doing different model and promotion assignments on the night of the boys were going to take him out and show him a good time. While Harry was excited to spend a night out with just the boys he was also excited for what Louis had in store for him the night before.

            Louis and Harry had experimented in light bondage and slight BDSM. For tonight though Harry requested that Louis edge him till he either safe worded or died. Much to Harry’s surprise and excitement Louis agreed. Now it was January 31st and Harry was hard just in anticipation. He tried to calm himself down several times because he didn’t want to cum too quickly but nothing he did worked. The other problem was he didn’t know when Louis was planning on doing whatever he had planned. Harry was on edge all day because he was sure that this time when Louis leaned in to kiss him or brush past him he was going to drag him to the bedroom and have his way with him. But nothing happened all day. Louis went about doing whatever errands or housework he had to do while Harry stood with an obvious erection.

            When Louis asked him to make dinner Harry began to believe that Louis forgot about his promise. There was no plan. They would eat dinner, watch a movie, and then go to bed in anticipation of tomorrow. But no Louis wouldn’t do that. Louis loved him right? He wouldn’t forget a promise. Especially not a birthday promise. He kept that thought as he went to the kitchen to start dinner. He was going to make pan seared fish, a dish both him and Louis enjoyed. He finally was able to will his erection down to be able to start cooking and fell into a routine. While he was trying to not think about the awesome sex that was supposed to be coming he couldn’t help drifting to the topic every once in a while. While his dick stayed calm he did begin to wonder why Louis hadn’t made a move yet or if he’d forgotten. For one moment when he was transferring the fish from the pan a dark thought appeared _He planned Tracy’s birthday for weeks. Wouldn’t stop talking about it. He hasn’t said anything about yours._ Luckily Harry was able to quickly shake those thoughts away but the memory of them stayed even when he sat down to eat with Louis. To make things better Louis talked about his birthday, not about the sex, but about the different bars and clubs they could go to.

            “No babe I’ll get it,” Louis said when Harry started to clear the table. Harry sat obediently while Louis cleaned up. He noticed that the older would purposely brush up against him or bend over near him making Harry’s dick take notice once again. By the time the table was cleared, dishes in the washer, and food put away Harry was so hard it hurt. “I hope you left room for dessert.”

            “Dessert?” Harry asked seeing Louis bring over a box from the bakery he used to work at. “How did you get this?”

            “I made a few calls and a wonderful old lady told me that her youngest employee enjoyed her chocolate truffle cake. A cake that hasn’t been on shelves since before he left to become a famous singer.” Louis opened the box to reveal a small triple layered cake. It looked amazing. Smiling at the curly hair boy Louis quickly cut a large piece and put it on the plate he bought over. He then took a fork and got a bite before holding it up to Harry. “Open up.”

            Harry obeyed and moaned in pleasure when the thick chocolate touched his tongue. It was just how he remembered. Only better.

            “Good?”

            “Yeah,” Harry groaned as Louis gave him another bite. While he was enjoying the piece Louis grabbed his thigh nearly making him choke.

            “Easy love. Swallow,” Louis instructed as if Harry was just too eager and not obscenely turned on.  “Take it slow.” He gives Harry another piece and allows him to chew while he rubs the younger boy’s thigh getting closer and closer to where Harry wants him most with every upstroke.

            “Lou please,” Harry whimpers when he’s halfway through his piece of cake.

            “Shh love, finish your cake.”

            Harry obeys and opens his mouth for the bite Louis offers. Louis is now only massaging the crease between Harry’s thigh and hip. Harry feels like he’s going to explode while he finishes the cake. The moment he swallowed the last bite Louis cups him and he almost cums.

            “Oh god,” Harry moans, body tensing as Louis gently rubs him through his sweatpants.

            “Been hard for me all day right?” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear. “I saw you. So eager for what I would do to you.” Louis slips his hand inside Harry’s pants and the boy lets out the most beautiful moan. “Should I let you cum or start edging you now?” Harry whimpers. “Could you last?”

            “No,” Harry says quietly hanging his head in shame.

            “That’s okay babe,” Louis cooes. “Thank you for being honest. I’ll reward you.” With that statement Louis sped up his strokes, bringing Harry to orgasm quickly.

            Harry cums hard, soaking the material of his pants and Louis’ hand. While Harry tries to come back to earth Louis gently removes is hand and cleans up the table. When he get back Harry still breathing hard but seems to have calmed down.

            “Why don’t you go clean yourself up?” Louis suggests heading towards the bedroom. Now that he’s cum Harry realizes how disgusting he feels with the cum drying in his pants. He follows Louis into the bedroom and heads to the bathroom to wipe himself down. Once he’s clean he returns to the room with clothes in hand to find Louis gloriously naked on the bed.

            Louis smiles mischievously and begins running his hands up and down his body and touching himself when he notices Harry. Harry sort of stands there frozen until Louis beckons him over. Once Harry is on the bed Louis pulls him on top of him kissing him thoroughly. Harry is plaint and sedated as he allows Louis to man handle him.

            “God I love you so fucking much!” Louis moaned getting his hands tangled in Harry’s luscious curls. “Thank you for choosing me babe.”

            “Of course,” Harry breathed getting a little excited by the attention Louis was giving him. “I would choose you every time. I love you too.”

            “Oh yeah? You wanna show me how much you love me?”

            Harry caught on quickly. “I would love to. How would you like me to do it?”

            “Suck me off.”

            Harry smiled and starting kissing his way down Louis’ sculpted torso. If there was one thing that Harry liked more than getting fucked by Louis it was blowing Louis. He loved the sounds the older boy can make and how he will sometimes pull his hair or push his dick down Harry throat. Harry’s favorite was when he fucked his face but Louis didn’t do it often for worry of hurting Harry or the younger boy finding it demeaning. Harry tried to assure him that he was fine but Louis wouldn’t hear of it. Now as Harry finally reached the apex of Louis’ thighs he was determined to make this good.

            After taking time to smell that delicious musky scent that is so naturally Louis Harry gently licked his tip, tasting the precum that had gathered there. Hearing a lovely whimper from Louis Harry moved to suckle the tip while gently massaging the balls. Louis groaned and his hands shot out to tangle in Harry’s curls. With that encouragement Harry moved further down the shaft until the tip was hitting the back of his throat. Pulling back he sucked shamelessly up as he came back to the tip.

            “That’s enough babe,” Louis said lightly pulling at Harry’s curls. Harry pulled off and crawled back into Louis’ arms. “That was fantastic babe. Are you ready for what I have planned for you?”

            “Yes,” Harry whispered.

            “What’s our safe word?”

            “X Factor.”

            “Good boy, on your back.”

            Harry shuffled to do what he was told while Louis got up from the bed and went to his drawers. Harry watched him as he pulled out a light blue scarf and a new bottle of lube. Louis then went into the bathroom and pulled out a bag from Yankee Candle from under the sink (somewhere Harry would never look) and came back to the bed. He climbed up and straddled Harry’s stomach. He grinded against Harry’s erection before speaking.

            “I got us new lube,” he said quietly. It’s supposed to warm up and cause a tingling sensation.

            “That’ll be fun,” Harry giggled.

            Louis spared him a smile before putting the lube down and picking up the scarf. “Do you like the color?” he asked.

            “Yeah it matches your eyes.”

            Louis gave him a full smile before gently trailing the scarf down Harry’s torso. The action turned Harry on and made him squirm but Louis’ position did more to tease him then provide relief.

            “Give me your hands.”

            Harry placed his hands in Louis’ and watched as the older boy gently tied his wrists in the scarf. He then tested the binding. “Is that too tight?”

            “No it’s good.”

            Louis then moved Harry’s tired hands up to the headboard. He tied the rest of the scarf to the headboard making sure Harry’s arms were bent so that they wouldn’t get stiff being pulled tight.

            “Good?”

            “Yeah.”

            Louis then picked up the Yankee Candle bag. He pulled out a pillar candle and held it out for Harry to smell. Harry liked it. It smelled woodsy.

            “It’s Mountain Lodge,” Louis explained. “And this is Meadow Showers.” He let Harry smell it before pulling out the last one, Home Sweet Home. Once all the candles were smelt Louis climbed off Harry and placed them around the room making the room smell like a cozy cabin. Suddenly Harry gasped. “Picked up on the theme?”

            Harry could only nod feeling tears gather. Their room was woods themed and now it smelled like it too. He loved Louis so much. So he told him and a bright smile spread on Louis’ face. The smaller boy bounded up the bed and kissed Harry senseless. Once he was gasping for air Louis pulled back and picked up the lube. Before being asked Harry opened his legs and allowed Louis to settle between them. After slicking his fingers with lube Louis gently inserted one. Harry squirmed at the warming sensation. He was still pretty loose from their constant love making. Louis stretched him quickly only barely touching Harry’s sweet spot which drove Harry wild. Once he was sure Harry was open enough and the curlied hair boy was begging to be fucked Louis removed his fingers and lubed up his dick.

            Harry could feel himself clenching in anticipation. Finally after what felt like an eternity Louis slowly entered him causing them both to moan. Once seated Louis stayed there just hovering over as Harry laid there staring up at him. Louis with his feather-like hair and sun kissed skin, staring down at him in the candle glow; Harry felt so loved. And then Louis moved, making slow sweet love to Harry. They both moaned and whispered endearments to each other while Louis slowly brought Harry to orgasm. When he said so though Louis changed the angle so that he didn’t hit Harry’s prostate causing the younger boy to cry out in frustration.

            “Please Louis, please,” Harry pleaded. “I need to cum.”

            “Not yet baby,” Louis cooed brushing Harry’s prostate. “I get to cum first.” Louis then moaned wantonly. “God I’m getting close.” Harry purposely clenched around Louis in an attempt to bring him closer and caused him to moan loudly.

            “Oh god babe yeah, fuck.” Louis sped up.

            “Yes, yes!” Harry cried. “Oh I’m gonna…” and Louis stopped allowing Harry to build but not finish. Harry cried out and thrashed trying to get Louis’ dick to brush his prostate and finish him.

            “Easy love,” Louis cooed running his hand down Harry’s face. “Hold still.”

            “I wanna cum,” Harry whined, tears escaping his eyes.

            “I know but you’re doing so well.” Louis then slowly removed himself from Harry causing another whimper to escape the boy. Louis shushed him and picked up the lube, putting some on his hand. He then reached down and massaged Harry’s swollen balls. They both groaned. Louis then began to stroke Harry quickly once again building him up.

            “Oh god...yes...I’m gonna…” Harry moaned.

            Louis then stopped and watched as the angry dick twitched and leaked more pre cum. “You are so beautiful,” he cooed leaning up to kiss Harry. “How are you doing?”

            “I wanna cum,” Harry whined, more tears forming in his eyes. Louis smiled and whipped away the tears.

            “You’re doing so well. Don’t you want to make me cum first?”

            “Yes, yes,” Harry begged. Louis loved how wrecked he was.

            “How do you want to do that?”

            “Fuck me face.”

            “Okay baby.” Louis climbed up and straddled Harry’s head, leaning on the headboard. He then slowly shifted his hips forward so that Harry could get all of his dick. “Yeah babe, I’m so close.” He then began to slowly thrust into Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned around the cock in his mouth. This spurred Louis on and he grabbed Harry’s hair like he liked and began thrusting his hips quickly. Fast enough to block Harry’s air but not choke him. Harry loved it and was moaning and writhing under Louis. Finally Louis tensed and came hard into Harry’s mouth leaving him no choice but to swallow.

            Louis gently removed his dick and Harry began to weakly beg to cum. “Of course baby you’ve done so well.” Louis shuffled down till he was face to face with Harry’s dick. He kitten licked Harry’s balls and dick until the boy nearly cried. Only then did he swallow the poor boy down making him cum long and hard almost instantly. Louis struggled to swallow as Harry emptied his balls into Louis’ mouth. While it was hard Louis loved the way Harry tensed and convulsed as he came. It was beautiful.

            Harry still convulsed as he came down but Louis pulled away and untied him. Holding him close until he calmed down.

            “Back with me?” Louis asked softly massaging Harry’s wrist.

            “That was amazing,” Harry breathed. “Thank you.”

            “Happy Birthday love.” Louis kissed his curls as Harry was already asleep.

 

 

            It was about a week before Valentine’s Day that found Ajay and Tracy once again naked in bed. Having perfected the art of getting each other off this is usually how they ended up. But at almost 6 months together and having declared their love for each other both were ready to take the next step. They had tried earlier that week but that attempt only ended in tears for Tracy that had nothing to do with pain. But this time felt good. This time felt right. They could do this. So when Ajay asked though Tracy was nervous she agreed.

            “Are you sure?” Ajay had to ask. He was still worried about pressuring her or her thinking that he expected something.

            “Yes darling, go ahead,” Tracy assured him.

            He kissed her sweetly, getting more heated as their hands roamed all over their bodies. Finally Ajay’s fingers made their way down to the apex of Tracy’s thighs. He lightly ran his finger around teasing his love. After seeing (or rather feeling) that Tracy was sufficiently wet Ajay slowly inserted a finger watching her face for any pain. While there was some slight discomfort Tracy quickly adjusted.

            “See everything is fine,” Tracy smiled. Ajay just kissed her and slowly began moving his finger.

            “I’m going to stretch you a little bit, okay?” Ajay asked. Last time he tried without warning Tracy got startled and he lost his nerve. Tracy took a deep breath and closed her eyes nodding to Ajay. Ajay gently pushed his fingers against the edges of her opening. Two fingers caused her extreme pain so this was his solution. Hopefully it works. While he knew she was uncomfortable Ajay also knew Tracy would say something if he cause her serious pain so he continued to gently stretch her until she took his finger more easily. “I think you’re good. What do you think?”

            “Only one way to find out.” Tracy tried to joke but Ajay could see the nerves. He kissed her gently before getting up to put on the condom. After making sure it was secure and on properly he returned to the bed.

            “Still okay?” Tracy nodded. “Alright babe. Don’t worry we’ll take our time.”

            “I trust you.”

            Ajay smiled and positioned himself between Tracy’s legs. Taking his sheathed dick in hand he placed it at Tracy’s entrance and slowly pushed in. He felt Tracy tense but her hands urged him forward so he did till the head was in. He then leaned over Tracy and checked her face. “Just tell me when,” his whispered in her ear kissing her cheek.

            “You can.”

            “Okay. Nice and easy.” Ajay pushed in a little more. He would probably be overcome with how good it felt if he wasn’t so focused on not hurting Tracy. Currently said girl had her eyes closed and was focused on breathing evenly. With another nod Ajay gently pulled back and pushed in going a bit further. He choked back a moan. That felt good. He repeated the motion going a little further each time. Finally he was fully seated and nearly overwhelmed with how good it felt. He and Tracy fit perfectly. She was so smooth and warm and snug. Ajay would cry from amazing felt if that wouldn’t completely freak out Tracy and ruin the moment (not because he wasn’t allowed to cry but because Tracy would assume it was something she did).

            He looked over at Tracy and saw that she was still controlling her breathing. Before his eyes she seemed to calm and opened her eyes to his. He saw the love in there, yes there was some fear, but there was so much more love and trust. With that confirmation Ajay moved again and watched as Tracy closed her eyes in pleasure pulling him closer to her. Ajay smiled and started a more steady rhythm. Tracy was still quiet in bed but he could catch her soft breathy moans from his perch next to her. He himself was groaning with earnest. He had a small urge to speed up but he wouldn’t dare without permission. This was fine. As long as Tracy felt good then everything was great.

            Tracy did feel good. It was amazing. She never thought it could feel like this. For some reason just the simple glide of Ajay’s dick inside her felt perfect. She suddenly felt something building in her chest. She realized too late that it was a sob. Wonderful she was crying during her first time. While she was warned that it could happen because of the high emotions she wasn’t the crying type. Knowing Ajay would instantly think she was in pain Tracy tried to hide the tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes. But of course Ajay noticed and stopped which made her cry more because the wonderful feeling was gone.

            “Tracy?” Ajay asked trying to remain calm. Was he really hurting her so much that she was crying?

            But Tracy was already shaking her head. “Happy tears,” she explained. “I’m fine. Just….overwhelmed. It feels really good. I love you.”

            Ajay didn’t look convinced but moved when Tracy’s hips urged him. As Ajay moved Tracy tested out moving her hips along with him. They didn’t speed up but they did begin to move more together.

            “Oh,” Ajay moaned trying to control himself. “You’re gonna make me cum.”

            That caused Tracy to smile. She could tell Ajay was embarrassed about cumming quickly. But in his defense he also hadn’t had sex in two years. Come to think of it Tracy wasn’t sure she was okay with Ajay cumming in her. Of course he was wearing a condom but….something about it she didn’t feel comfortable with.

            “I’m gonna cum,” Ajay announced apparently unable to hold on anymore. Before Tracy could decide to voice her concern Ajay started to pull out. When Tracy made a sound of protest Ajay kissed her. “I don’t want to cum in you just yet.”

            Tracy smiled but as Ajay pulled away she started to feel something. Something foreign. If asked she wouldn’t be able to describe it. It wasn’t rejection, fear, or sadness. Maybe finality was it. They had had sex. It was over. First time checked off, virginity gone. For some reason that made Tracy sad and feel a bit cheap. This all happened in the few moments it took Ajay to pull out and Tracy prepared for Ajay to roll over and dispose of the condom like in all the movies. Instead he knelt before her and placed his head on her stomach. Just taking a moment to breathe and almost worship her. All the ill feelings Tracy felt at that moment dissipated and she was filled with a sense of love and reverence from Ajay.

            Apparently satisfied Ajay got up from the bed and quickly disposed of the condom before returning to the bed and pulling Tracy into his arms. Tracy moved to jerk him off but he stopped her.

            “Let’s just lay here a moment,” he suggested. Tracy snuggled in and kissed him deeply. “Are you hurt any?”

            “No I’m fine,” Tracy said pulling back to look in Ajay’s face. “That was really good.”

            Ajay showed his brightest smile. One only Tracy got to see. “And it will only get better. I promise you that.”

            “If it does I might never leave this bed.”

            “I have no problem with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I didn't update on Tuesday but law school is hard and very time consuming. I barely have time to eat let alone write. So here is a short mini chapter to tie you over until I can put something substantial up. I have started writing it but it might take some time and I didn't want to not put anything up. Right now my reading is light (its a miracle) so I have time to work on it.


	10. Toxic Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Tracy spend Valentine's Day in Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this makes up for the shorter chapter that happened last month. Things should be picking up again after this chapter but we'll see what my brain decides. Anyway enjoy!

            The good news about Valentine’s Day was it fell on a Friday. The bad news was because of that Louis and Tracy had to spend it together. That was why Thursday morning Tracy was packed and in a taxi to Albany International Airport for her flight to Hawaii. At least she’ll be in first class again. Management wanted to have a romantic beach getaway for the couple but since Tracy had to go to school they decided to keep it local for her. Tracy suggested Hawaii since she had already been there before and would hate to only have 3 days to explore a new country.

            She and Ajay had spent their Valentine’s Day yesterday. Ajay made her a candle lit dinner and they spent the night making slow sweet love. Ajay had given her chocolates and she gave him a bear of her favorite color while she had one of his favorite color. She was already sent a picture of Ajay and the bear together. It was because of this Ajay agreed to let her leave the continent for their first Valentine’s Day.

            Louis didn’t have as easy of a time as Tracy did. While he and Harry had spent the last 2 weeks alternately celebrating Harry’s birthday and Valentine’s Day, Harry still threw the biggest fit as Louis packed to leave. He cried, he yelled, he sulked, he did everything. It got to the point that Louis had to ask Niall to come over when he left to make sure Harry was alright. Now Louis was on a plane to the states. A whole weekend on the beach acting like he was completely in love with Tracy. Just them.

            Finally both of them landed in Hawaii. Modest! planned it so that they would land around the same time so they could face the paparazzi together. Once they got their bags and got leied they made their way towards the exit. Fans snapped pictures as they were led out by airport security and paparazzi hounded them once outside the airport. Luckily it was only a short walk to the limo and soon they were inside and on the way to the hotel.

            “Hey are you alright?” Louis asked once they were on the highway. Tracy looked a bit pale.

            “Yeah I just don’t like when they crowd us,” Tracy explained taking a breath.

            “You get used to it. How are you otherwise?”

            “I’m good. A little tired.” Tracy watched Louis check his phone then put it down sadly. “How was the flight over?”

            Tracy groaned leaning down in the seat. “Long. But being in first class is nice.”

            Louis’ phone went off and he excitedly grabbed it only to put it down disappointed.

            “He’s not texting back?” The younger girl asked.

            “He was pretty upset when I left and this isn’t gonna make him happier.”

            “What?”

            “Alex wants us to post cute couple pics with our leis.”

            Tracy sighed. “I don’t look nice.”

            “I don’t think he cares.” Louis shuffled over and Tracy leaned in so that they could take a selfie showing off their leis. Louis captioned the picture: “In Hawaii with my love!” and posted it to Instagram and Twitter. He then turned to Tracy. “So you’ve been here before?”

            “Yeah for my senior trip.”

            “Wait you went to Hawaii for your senior trip?”

            “Yeah my school was….connected.”

            “How long we’re you here for?”

            “10 days. It was awesome. Do we have anything planned for here?”

            “We have a minimum number of hours we must spend on the beach in plain view but other than that no. There’s a celebrity scene here but it’s not the right season for it.”

            “Okay beach, I can do that. I’ll be nice and tan for my return to the cold north of upstate New York.”

            “At least you have summer there. London is always rainy and cold.”

            “It wasn’t too bad when I came to visit.”

            “You are God’s favored.”

            Before Tracy could respond to that the driver announced that they arrived at the hotel. The hotel was actually a cluster of towers. The ground floor was open air and had luxury shops, bars, restaurants, and a huge lounge area.

            “Oh my god this is the hotel I stayed in when I was here!” Tracy exclaimed.

            “No way.”

            “Yes way this is gonna be great.”

            The driver stopped and opened the door on Tracy’s side and helped her out. Louis climbed out after just as three men came forward.

            “Aloha Mr. Tomlinson, Ms. Martin,” one of the men in a suit greeted. “Welcome to the Hilton Village. My name is Michael. If you will be so kind as to follow me I will show you to your room.” Michael turned around while the other men started forward to get their bags. “We have you in a Tapa Tower suite. It’s a corner suite with a balcony and wonderful views of the ocean.”

            “Thank you. I’m sure we’ll be quite comfortable,” Louis said as Michael led them onto the elevators.

            “Unfortunately you won’t have the chance to attend one of our luaus but if you would like I can find others in our area.”

            “That won’t be necessary,” Tracy said after catching Louis’ eye. The last thing they needed was a big tourist party. That was just asking for trouble.

            “Of course. But let me know if you change your mind. The hotel offers many amenities including luxury shopping and spa services. We also have over 20 restaurants, bars, and cafes as well as room service.” They had reached their floor and Michael opened the door ushering them inside. “The keys are on the table and your luggage will be up shortly. Is there anything else you will need?”

            “No I think we’re good, thank you,” Tracy answered looking around the room.

            “Then may I ask a favor?”

            Tracy and Louis looked at him confused.

            “My daughter is a really big fan and when heard you were staying here…” Michael trailed off looking uncomfortable.

            But Louis simply smiled and walked over to where a pen and pad were waiting on the table by the phone. “Who should I make it out to?” he asked picking up the pen.

            “Lani and Ms. Martin would you mind signing as well?”

            “Me?”

            “Yes after realizing you were dating Mr. Tomlinson Lani has become obsessed with your work. She’s excited for G’s new exhibit.”

            “Well tell her thank you.” Tracy then walked over and took the pen from Louis writing what she hoped sounded like a sincere message to Lani. After the autographs were done Michael left the two alone.

            “So do you want to get some dinner?” Louis began before noticing that Tracy wasn’t paying attention to him. She was too busy looking at the room and taking pictures.

            The suite had a large sitting area complete with pull out couch and TV. There was a table where two people could eat or chat comfortably as well as a large corner window that had a wonderful view of the ocean. Along the back wall was the balcony that was large enough to have a small sitting area as well. On the balcony you could smell the ocean and feel the sea breeze. It was beautiful. Past the sitting area was the bedroom that had a huge king size bed and a dresser. From the bedroom came a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi and two person shower. Tracy was sure any couple would love to stay here. Good thing she and Louis weren’t one.

             “Hey the luggage is here,” Louis said once Tracy returned from her picture taking and sending.

            “Yes, oh my god I need to get out of these clothes.”

            Louis chuckled. “Why don’t I order dinner while you freshen up?” He handed her a menu.

            “Deal.”

            Tracy told him what she wanted and retreated to the bedroom to change. She put on a flowery sun dress and fixed her makeup before returning to the living room. There she saw Louis was on the balcony. He had also changed.

            “Lovely isn’t it?” Louis asked feeling Tracy come to stand next to him.

            “Yeah this view is spectacular.”

            “Do you wanna eat out here? There’s a light.”

            “Sure that will fun. Especially since Hawaii doesn’t have bugs.”

            “What do you mean it doesn’t have bugs?”

            “I swear when I was here I saw maybe one bee in the whole ten days. There are no bugs.”

            “That’s impossible.”

            “Believe what you want. When is the food gonna get here?”

            “Apparently its dinner time so it could take over an hour. I didn’t name drop so it’s probably going to take longer.”

            “Well in that case I’m gonna go exploring. See if anything has changed in the past four years. Care to join me?”

            “Sure.” Just as they were leaving Louis’ phone went off. “It’s Harry.”

            “See you then.” Tracy smiled before grabbing a room key and leaving.

              Taking the elevator Tracy made her way into the lobby taking notice of the high end shops. They hadn’t really changed since she last visited. What changed was the fact that she could now afford the shops. Making it through the lobby, past the restaurant and pool Tracy slipped off her sandals as she reached the beach. Once there she took a moment to enjoy the sunset and the sea breeze before taking out her phone and face timing Ajay, making sure the sunset was to her back so he could see.

            “Hey babe,” Ajay greeted. “Are you on the beach?”

            “Yeah. Check out the sunset,” Tracy answered smiling.

            “It’s almost as beautiful as you.”

            Tracy giggled. “How’s T-Bear?”

            “She’s keeping the bed warm. How’s A-Bear?”

            “Still in my suitcase. We just got here.”

            “Yeah I saw the pictures of the room. It’s really nice but are you and Louis really gonna share a bed?”

            Tracy gasped. “I didn’t even think about that. I mean there’s a pull out couch but if the staff learns that we were using it they might leak it to the press.”

            “Couldn’t you guys spin it as there was a fight or Louis’ a gentlemen or something?”

            “I don’t know.” Noticing that people were coming onto the beach Tracy got up and began walking down it. “I’ll have to ask Louis what he thinks. I mean if anything we can just say we used both beds in attempt keep one clean.”

            “They changed the sheets every day.”

            “I know but not multiple times.” Tracy sighed. “I don’t know. I’ll have to talk to Louis.”

            “Okay babe but if you have to sleep with him I won’t be mad at you.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah. The bed looks big enough for you guys not to touch and it’s not like he’s gonna come onto you. It’ll be fine. Right?”

            “Right. I love you so much.”

            “I love you too.” After a while of just walking Ajay asked. “Where are you going?”

            “Just getting away from the crowd. The last thing we need is someone over hearing me talking to my one and only love and Louis is obviously upstairs. Then again he is on the phone.”

            “One and only love huh?”

            “Of course.” Tracy choose this time to look around and realized that she knew where she was. “I’ve been here before.”

            “Well didn’t you say you stayed at that hotel?”

            “Yeah but me and a few friends found a karaoke spot around here. Do you think I could convince him to do it with me?”

            “Is that wise? I mean he’s an international pop star.”

            “Yeah for like 12 year olds. This crowd will be 21 and over.”

            “Don’t you have to give your names?”

            “We’ll use code names Lewis and Tia.”

            “That should be fun then.”

            “Yeah if it’s still here.” Tracy went a little further before she noticed the restaurant. And advertised outside was karaoke. “Yes this is gonna be good.”

            “Make sure someone records it.”

            “Yes baby.”

            “Hey babe I’m gonna go to bed. It’s actually pretty late here. Talk to you tomorrow?”

            “Of course. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

            “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

            As she hung up from Ajay she headed back to the hotel. She actually had perfect timing because when she reached the pool Louis texted her that the food had arrived.

 

 

            Meanwhile in the room Harry was apologizing to Louis.

            “I’m sorry I was such a prick,” he said sounding sincere. “Niall ripped me and new one explaining that this was just as hard on you and that’s true. So I’m sorry.”

            “It’s alright babe, I understand why you were upset,” Louis said sitting in one of the balcony chairs. “I appreciate the apology though.”

            “How’s Hawaii?”

            “It’s lovely here. Next time we take a yacht out we’re doing it here. Tell the lads.”

            Harry chuckled. “I will. What’s the room like?”

            “Standard suite. Not as big as we normally get but big enough for me and Tracy.”

            Harry was quiet for a moment. “There’s only one bed isn’t there?”

            Louis sat up straight. “Fuck I hadn’t even thought about that.”

            “What will you do?”

            “I don’t know.”

            Harry took a big breath. “If you must you can share a bed with her. I trust you…and her.”

            “Thank you darling but I think there is a pull out couch I can use.”

            “Won’t the maids notice?”

            “I’ll put it away when I get up. No one will be the wiser.”

            “That sounds like a good plan.”

            They were silent for a moment before Louis said, “I miss you.”

            “I miss you too.”

            “You should get some sleep. It’s late.”

            “Okay but promise to call me tomorrow.”

            “I promise.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you, too.”

            Louis hung up and just watched the sunset. This vacation will be hard. He’s going to have to kiss and hold and love Tracy. But they could do it. He believed in her. The might actually have fun.

 

 

            When Tracy got back to the room Louis had the food set out. She quickly noticed that the two candles that were sent with the meal went unlit while the champagne was utilized.

            “Should we light these?” Tracy asked holding up a candle.

            “Nah. We’ll save that for tomorrow,” Louis decided pouring Tracy a glass of champagne.

            “Speaking of which what is the plan tomorrow?”

            “We’re gonna have a late morning and a romantic breakfast in bed.” Louis sat down and they began eating. “After that we’ll go on a very long, very public shopping trip. We’ll then have a romantic dinner in one of the hotel’s restaurants overlooking the beach.”

            “Well that should be fun.”

            “Oh loads.”

            Tracy paused to chew her food before asking, “Would you want to do something tonight?”

            “Aren’t you jet lagged?”

            “Aren’t you?”

            “I don’t get used to time zones anymore.”

            “How lucky for you. Yes I’m tired but I think I can handle this.”

            “What do you have in mind?”

            “Karaoke.”

            Louis stopped to chew his food and swallow a sip of champagne before answering. “Absolutely not.”

            “Oh why not?”

            “Are you asking to get spotted and hounded?”

            “It’s off the beaten path and has an older crowd. No one will know who you are and we can use your fake name,” Tracy pleaded trying to put on her best puppy dog face. “You don’t even have to sing.”

            “No Tracy.”

            “Please let’s just go check it out. If you notice anything we can leave before trouble starts.”

            Louis sighed. “We’ll go for one hour and we’re both using fake names.”

            “Yay! Thank you Louis.”

            Tracy looked so happy that Louis couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

            That was how after dinner Louis ended up in a restaurant off the beach with Tracy. Louis had to admit it was an off the beaten path place. The crowd was older and was there for cocktails. A small crowd had gathered for Karaoke though. After getting a table and ordering drinks Tracy began to look though the song book.

            “I’m not singing,” Louis said firmly.

            “I never said I wasn’t,” Tracy countered checking the artists then finding their section of songs.

            “You sing?”

            “I used to.”

            This intrigued Louis and he watched intently as Tracy searched for a song.

            “What did you pick?” he asked when she returned from handing in her card.

            “What Makes You Beautiful.”

            “Please tell me you’re joking.”

            “Of course I am. I did What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts.”

            The best thing about karaoke is that waiting to sing is half the fun. Louis and Tracy sipped their drinks while talking shamelessly about the different performers. Louis tried to act like Simon and pretended everyone was having an X-Factor audition.

            “No he would not say that,” Tracy whispered trying not to giggle as a performer finished.

            “He so would,” Louis affirmed leaning in to hear the girl better.

            “That’s terrible. How did you guys go through that?”

            “Hey it makes good TV watching people’s dreams shatter before their eyes.”

            “That’s why I don’t watch those shows.”

            “You’re missing out. I hear some very fit lads are usually on there.”

            Since no one was performing Tracy laughed openly until the hostess called Tia.

            “That’s my cue,” she said standing up and fixing her dress.

            “Break a leg.”

            Louis watched as Tracy climbed onto the little platform and took a mic. He could tell she was a little nervous but seemed to know what she was doing. He was very interested in seeing her sing. The guitar started and Louis watched as Tracy counted the intro and started just like a pro.

 

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house._

_That don’t bother me._

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let ‘em out._

            And damn. Tracy could sing. It wasn’t perfect but it might get her through the first round of auditions for any talent show. Louis loved it. Her voice was high, sort of like Adriana Grande’s but it didn’t have a deep soul or R&B sound to it that most African-American singers seems to have. Her’s sounded lighter, almost European, though Louis was sure she could belt out a song if need be. Louis saw her singing opera or Broadway classics. Her voice was beautiful. As Louis watched he realized that Tracy was a treasure trove of untapped talent. If Alex knew her potential he wouldn’t let her go.

            All too soon the song ended and Tracy returned to her seat. “How was that?”

            “That was wonderful darling,” Louis said kissing her cheek in a friendly manner. “I didn’t know you could sing.”

            “I sang in choir for most of my life. I only really stopped to go to college.”

            “Beauty, brains, singing, and acting. All you need is dance and you’re a power house.”

            Tracy looked down at her empty glass shyly. “I’ve taken all types of dance since I was four.”

            Louis sat back in his chair. “Of course you have.” He was going to suggest another song when he saw Tracy yawn. The time difference was a lot for her. “How about we call it a night love? We’ll come back tomorrow.”

            “Really?” Tracy suddenly looked exhausted but happy.

            “Sure maybe I’ll even sing if you can find the right song.”

            “Don’t test me. You know I will.”

            Louis just smiled and took her arm, leading her back to the hotel. What they didn’t notice is the young man by the bar secretly taking photos of them.   

 

 

            The next morning Tracy woke up naturally to a sunlit room. Luckily the curtains were drawn so it didn’t make the room to bright. Just light enough for her to really enjoy it. Louis decided to sleep on the pull out couch which left Tracy in the king sized bed all to herself. While she didn’t want to sleep with Louis she did miss waking up with someone next to her. That someone being Ajay. As she got up she checked her phone to see a text from him wishing her a Happy Valentine’s Day. Seeing that it was about five in New York Tracy decided to call him.

            Meanwhile Louis had gotten up about two hours earlier. After ordering breakfast he took a quick shower and got dressed in time for the food to arrive. Something else also came with it for Tracy. Deciding to let Tracy sleep he took his tea to the balcony and called Harry. They spoke about trivial things before Louis decided Tracy had slept late enough and he went to wake her. When he knocked on the door though he was happy to see Tracy was up and seemed to be just getting off the phone.

            “Ah good you’re awake,” he said standing there with his tea cup.

            “Why did you let me sleep so late?” Tracy asked getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

            “You needed the rest and besides the more time we spend in here the less we have to spend out there.”

            “Oh right shopping today.”

            “Wear comfortable shoes. Breakfast is on the table.”

            “Thank you honey.”

            Tracy quickly showered and dressed before heading into the sitting room. There she saw three bouquets of flowers. One was of red roses, another an assortment of multicolored flowers, and the last was of yellow and orange roses. On the yellow and orange one was an envelope addressed to her. She opened it to see it was a poem from Ajay. She sent him a picture of her smiling with the flowers and thanking him. She then examined the other bouquets. It seems the red roses one was to her from Louis and the assortment was from Harry to her, which she assumed really meant it was for Louis. After posting a picture to Instagram and Twitter of the red roses she got some tea and a bagel and joined Louis on the balcony.

            “Thank you for the flowers,” she said sitting down next to Louis.

            “Anytime love,” Louis said looking out on the beach.

            “Those were some lovely flowers from Harry. Did you get him anything?”

            “I send him a fruit basket. He loved it. Those flowers were lovely from Ajay. Any reason why they’re yellow and orange?”

            “Those are our favorite colors. Yellow for me and orange for him.”

            “Well that’s disgustingly adorable.”

            “Isn’t it?”

            They talked about trivial things a while longer before there was a knock at the door that Louis answered.

            “Mr. Tomlinson?” a large Hawaiian man in a black suit greeted.

            “Yes. Can I help you?” Louis said back blocking the man’s view into the suit. “My name is Hale I was hired to drive you and Ms. Martin around for shopping.”

            “Oh yes, yes come in.” Louis opened the door wider so that Hale could enter. “Tracy is just finishing getting ready would you like some tea?”

            “No thank you sir,” Hale said taking a stance by the couch.

            “Please call me Louis.”

            “Baby who was that?” Tracy called from the balcony. Louis noticed that she instantly fell into the façade of them dating.  

            “Hale sweetheart,” Louis answering trying to sound like someone sickly in love. “Go get ready he’s gonna take us out.”

            Shuffling could be heard and then the bedroom door closed. Louis and Hale sat in awkward silence that was blessedly broken by Hale.

            “Those are some lovely flowers,” he commented gesturing to the three bouquets that were on the table.

            “Yeah a bit over the top I know but I couldn’t decide which one to get her.”

            “I can understand that. When me and my wife first starting dating I had the hardest time picking out things for her. Then I learned that it’s the thought that matters not what the object is.”

            “Yeah I’m starting to learn that too,” Louis lied. After more awkward silence Tracy emerged in a sun dress with designer shoes, sunglasses, and bag on. Her makeup was also done.

            “You must be Hale,” Tracy said walking over and smiling at the large me.

            “Please to meet you Ms. Martin.”

            “Please call me Tracilla.”

            Hale smiled and opened the door. “If you will follow me.”

            Tracy and Louis followed Hale out the door and into the elevator. As they rode down to the car Hale explained that there was a main street right next to the hotel that held some high-end shops as well as some local stores to get different trinkets and things. Since it was so nice out and not a far walk Tracy asked if they could walk to the shops and Hale could follow in the car if he saw fit.  

            The main street held different high end shops and boutiques as well as souvenir and convenience stores. Walking hand in hand and looking like a couple in love, Louis and Tracy visited the different stores buying gifts for friends and family. Louis found a cool Hawaiian snap-back for Liam and Tracy picked out a flower printed guitar pick for Niall. They also found many gifts for their significant others. Louis got mad though because although Tracy could buy macadamia nuts for Ajay he couldn’t bring fresh pineapple to Harry. After grabbing souvenirs for everyone they moved to the high end shops for dresses and shoes for Tracy. Tracy picked out many sun dresses and a few sandals and bags. Louis passively texted Harry during this but didn’t object when Tracy bought him a hat to protect him from the sun.

            After seeing the whole main street they had ramen in a cute shop. Louis got a kick out of Tracy speaking Japanese to the workers. He ended up taking a picture with them to hang up. Next they climbed into the car with Hale and drove to the mall nearby. The mall was large and had no roof which Tracy couldn’t get over. They moved through various shops buying things and trying things on. Louis bought Tracy a black onyx jewelry set and Harry a watch. Tracy bought Louis some Hawaiian themed vans that he loved and got Zayn some spray paint that was supposed to be made from special Hawaiian flowers to give it unique colors. She also bought Little Mix and Sophia a few articles of clothing as well as her friends. Tracy stated that Jenny probably got the most stuff but Louis argued that it was Ajay. To which Tracy replied that most of what Louis had was for Harry. They were stopped a few times by fans but as usual Louis gladly gave into requests for pictures or autographs. The intimidating presence of Hale behind him stopped anything big from happening.

            Once they had their fill of the mall the “couple” made their way back to the hotel. After bidding Hale goodbye they returned to their room where they dropped all their bags in a corner before retreating to their “rooms.” Meaning Tracy went into the bedroom while Louis stayed in the living room. Both of them skyping their boyfriends. At 6 Tracy said goodnight to Ajay before going to get ready. She changed into another designer dress and heels. She also fixed her makeup so that it was more “evening.” Looking herself in the mirror she honestly didn’t recognize herself and she liked it that way. She wanted some distance between the designer wearing, popstar boyfriend having, model Tracilla and the normal college senior Tracy. Putting her hair in a ponytail she grabbed a different clutch before heading out to the living room where Louis was already sitting with jeans and a blazer on.

            “Should I wear a tie?” he asked holding up two choices.

            “Nah, remember you’re the grunge one,” Tracy commented leading the way out of the room.

            “I can dress proper,” Louis protested taking her hand as they walked down the hall. It was scary how easily they went from friends to couple.

            They were instantly sat once they reached the restaurant. Their table was in a corner away from the crowd by right by the glass doors that were open to let the sea breeze in. The table had a single rose in water on the table as well as candles.

            “Well isn’t this romantic,” Louis teased looking over the menu.

            “It is Valentine’s Day,” Tracy said not looking up.

            “3 o’clock.”

            Tracy lookup up confused and then saw Louis was looking onto the beach. Tracy turned and saw a woman blatantly standing there taking pictures of them. The fact that she was fully dressed and had different bags for lenses and extra film let them know she was a pap and not a nosy fan.

            “Shall we put on a little show?”

            Louis smiled mischievously before taking Tracy’s hand and kissing it. He kept it in his as they ordered drinks and an appetizer. While the woman was eventually shooed off by the hotel security but they kept up the act throughout dinner because they knew others were watching. Though they talked about trivial things like school and the upcoming tour they wore huge smiles and laughed openly at each other. They held hands and fed each other food before sharing dessert. It could be argued that this sharing was obscene but that was all the better for the stories that would come from it. Everyone loves a young couple with a healthy sex life, right?

            After dinner they returned to the room and watched a movie till it was time for karaoke. Tracy was surprised that Louis was willing to go again but he seemed adamant on hearing her sing again. So changing into a new dress (just in case someone decided to take pictures) and her regular sandals they headed back out to the restaurant. The place was filled a bit more with couples but it was still an older crowd that wasn’t paying any attention to Louis. They got their same table and Tracy instantly began searching the song book while Louis ordered drinks. This time Louis insisted she sing two songs and helped her pick them out. She chose “It’s Time” by Imagine Dragons and “Before He Cheats” by Carrie Underwood.  Once again Louis sat back and enjoyed Tracy’s singing. She had a raw talent that he was sure with a little bit of training could be a power house. She already had her breathing down and could match the pitches perfectly she just needed some finesse and confidence. On Tracy’s request he recorded “It’s Time” for Ajay since he apparently loved that song.

            Just as last night once Tracy finished her last songs they left. And once again they didn’t notice the man steadily taking pictures of them.

 

 

            Saturday was a beach day. After having breakfast in the room Louis and Tracy grabbed their gear and headed to the hotel beach. Tracy had a Louis Viton beach bag she bought yesterday because she thought it was hilarious. She was wearing her own swimsuit though because all the designer ones were barely covering. Grabbing towels from the tent they found a spot close to the water but not too close. After making a show of putting sunscreen on each other they both just sun bathed.

            “Are you ready for this?” Louis asked as Tracy tanned her back.

            “What do you mean?” Tracy asked sitting up so that they looked like they were having an intimate conversation.

            “We’re gonna have to put on a show. Kissing included.”

            Tracy took a breath. She hadn’t really kissed Louis since New Years. “I can do that. It’s just acting.”

            “Right, just acting. Just follow me.” Louis then jumped up and ran into the water, diving into a wave. He resurfaced after a few seconds and shook the water out of his eyes. Looking back to the beach he waved Tracy in who instantly refused and turned back to tanning. Taking the hint Louis returned to playing in the water. While he was occupied Tracy took the time to look at Louis. He really was handsome smiling in the sun. His body was small and toned from all the soccer and since his hair was growing out he had to keep pushing it out of his eyes which was adorable. Tracy understood why Harry loved him. Louis was gorgeous. Deciding her back got enough sun Tracy rolled over to get her front. After a few moments a shadow appeared and dripped on her.  

            “Let’s go love,” Louis demanded.

            “Louis no!” Tracy yelled trying to scramble away as Louis reached down and picked up the small girl. Tracy struggled and yelled as Louis carried her fireman style into the water and dumped her in.

            After a few seconds she surfaced and pushed Louis down into the water, holding his head for good measure. When he squirmed though she let up and allowed him to surface in front of her.

            “I fucking hate you!” Tracy yelled jumping to roll with a wave.

            “No you don’t,” Louis chided grabbing her and pulling her close so that he could protect her from the waves. Tracy then jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him. The older boy accepted her weight easily and the both leaned in for a passionate kiss in the water. They kissed for a few more moments before a particularly large wave knocked Louis down.

            Once they surfaced they went back to the towels to air dry and get some sun. While tanning they talked about trivial topics, like if Tracy would consider going to a nude beach and how every beach is a nude beach for Harry. Tracy enjoyed watching Louis talk about Harry. His face always seemed to light up and the smile never left. They also talked about the Where We Are Tour and the fourth album. It seemed that baring any career obligations Tracy was expected to basically follow One Direction around during their tour. Louis, her, and Dennis were currently working on not doing that. Their argument at the moment would be that she would be coming on too strongly seeing as the other boys’ girlfriends wouldn’t be present. That got Alex down to certain countries but it was a work in progress. 

               “Speak of the devil,” Tracy commented answering her phone as it started ringing. “Hey Dennis.”

            “Hey Tracy I just wanted to tell you the good news,” Dennis greeted.

            “And that is?”

            “You got a call back for Vampires Suck.”

            Tracy sat fully up. “What?”

            “What happened?” Louis asked but Tracy held up a finger to silence him.

            “Hey Dennis thank you for sending me the audition of Tracilla,” Dennis read. “Your right she doesn’t fit the description we originally asked for but there is something about her that the producers and I love. We would love to meet her in person but we know she just can’t fly out to New Zealand so we were hoping to set up a skype interview/second audition with her if that was possible? Let me know what works for you.”

            “Oh my god. What do I do?” Tracy was in shock. They actually liked her.

            “Well first off congratulations. Second off just relax. I’ll send you the scene to memorize and we’ll find a weekend for you to come home to do the audition in the office.”

            “Um….okay.”

            “Just relax Tracy, everything will be fine. I’ll talk to you soon.”

            “Okay, bye.”

            “What the hell was that?” Louis asked. He was starting to get nervous since Tracy seemed to just be staring off into space.

            “I got a call back,” she said quietly.

            “What?”

            “I got a call back for the movie. They want to have an interview!”

            Louis smiled brightly before tackling Tracy and kissing her all over. While Tracy was sure the kisses were for the cameras she knew his enthusiasm was genuine.

            “That is fantastic love,” Louis said letting Tracy up. “We have to celebrate, I’ll be back.”

            As Louis ran off Tracy just shook her head and called her parents and Ajay. By the time he returned she was just finishing texting the boys of One Direction.

            “Where did you go?” Tracy asked not looking up from her phone.

            “To get us lunch.”

            Tracy looked up to see Louis holding another towel along with a restaurant take out bag. He also had two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

            “Are we allowed to drink on the beach?”

            “Who care’s I’m an international celebrity,” Louis commented placing the towel down and pulling out the food. He got chicken fingers and French fries for Tracy and a burger for himself. “And soon you will be to.”

            “Yeah once those pictures get out.” Tracy opened the wine and poured her and Louis a glass.

            “To the fame,” Louis toasted.

            “To the fame,” Tracy agreed and they clinked glasses.

 

 

            After their lunch they returned to alternately swimming and sunbathing with a lot of kissing and touching. Tracy kinda felt bad because she knew that if Ajay saw these photos it wouldn’t look good to him. But he trusted her so hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad. And she planned on making it up to him. After a few more hours on the beach and a couple of Instagram and Twitter posts Louis and Tracy made their way back to their room to get ready for dinner.

            Tracy let Louis shower first because he had to publically go out and buy her something in the hotel. Alex called and informed them that the hotel staff were leaking to the press so they should give them something to say. Louis was going to buy a bracelet from one of the shops to present to her at dinner in a hotel restaurant. Louis showered quickly and left Tracy to go shopping. He planned on buying Harry another ring as well.

            Tracy spent a long time in the shower. First, she had to comb out all the sand and salt from her hair before putting it up to shower. She then had to wash all the sand and salt from her body and bathing suit. Lastly she had to wash her hair and get all the salt and sand out of the curls. Once she was done she began putting gel in her hair so that her natural curls would stay instead of straightening her hair. While she was doing that she heard a noise by the door.

            “Louis?” Tracy called. She heard a noise again. “Do you need the bathroom?” No answer but another noise. Wrapping a towel around herself she went to the door to see that it was ajar. “Louis?”

            Stepping out of the bathroom Tracy saw a man standing in the room with a camera. Letting out a screech Tracy ran to the nightstand and took the phone off the receiver before grabbing the given bible and throwing it at the man, screaming all the while. At this time Louis ran into the room and tackled the man, smashing his camera. Tracy crouched in the corner while Louis and the man fought for control. Tracy screamed again when a particularly hard punch hit Louis. The boy brushed it off and kicked the man in the stomach so that he could get on top of him. Trapping the man’s arms between his thighs Louis grabbed the comforter from the bed and tried to wrap the intruder in it. While doing this security came into the room and helped Louis subdue the man. Once he was under control the men moved him to the living room, informing the celebrity that the police were on their way.

            With the man out of the room Louis turned to Tracy who was cowering in the corner. Grabbing a bathrobe from the closet Louis made his way slowly over to her. He held out the robe and Tracy quickly took it and put it on over her towel. She then looked at Louis with large scared eyes.

            “It’s okay Trace, security has him,” Louis assured her reaching out slowly. “Did he hurt you?”

            Tracy frantically shook her head. “He didn’t touch me but he took pictures,” she sobbed.

            “What?”

            “He was taking pictures of me in the bathroom.” Tracy dissolved into sobs while Louis jumped up to grab the camera.

            “Sir please don’t touch that,” a man asked coming into the room. Louis, who had just couched down to grab it straightened up. “We need to use it as evidence. My name is Detective Owajara, Waikiki PD.”

            “Louis Tomlinson,” Louis introduced shaking the detective’s hand. He then gestured to the sobbing girl in the corner. “That’s Tracilla Martin.”

            “We’re just finishing up the arrest in the other room. Why don’t you both get comfortable and meet me in the living room.” He then picked up the camera and walked out. Louis went over to kneel in front of Tracy.

            “Why don’t you get dressed love? I’ll guard the door,” Louis suggested.

            Tracy nodded numbly and grabbed some sweats from her suitcase before disappearing into the bathroom. While she was changing and getting herself together Louis called Alex. He knew the man would be up and probably working.

            “Ah Louis wonderful job yesterday,” Alex greeted cheerfully.

            “Someone broke into the room and took pictures of Tracy naked,” Louis said bluntly trying to contain his anger.

            “Have you seen the pictures?” Alex tone suddenly became extremely business like which, though helpful, only served to piss Louis off.

            “No. Why would I look at those?”

            “Then how do you know they exist?”

            “Because she caught him while still naked!”

            “Okay Louis calm down. Where is the person and the camera?”

            “It was a bloke and the police have him as well as the camera.”

            “Alright we’ll get a lawyer down there ASAP.”

            “No get Dennis to get Mary. You’ll going to be making sure this story doesn’t hit the press while they make sure those pictures never see the light of day. No leaking nudes!”

            “Yes, yes Louis right away. Just try not to punch a cop.”

            “No promises.”

            With that Louis hung up in a huff. While he was taking calming breaths Tracy stepped out of the bathroom.

            “Who were talking to?” she asked quietly.

            “Alex. He’s sending Mary over. Don’t worry this asshole is gonna pay and those pictures or this story won’t see the light of day.

            Tracy simply nodded and followed Louis into the living room. They sat close together as Tracy gave the officer her statement. The officer then asked them to come to the station tomorrow to file a formal complaint. There the detective could answer all their questions. With that the police left and the hotel manager came in apologizing profusely and promising them different accommodations and discounts. Louis, with barely controlled temper, asked the manager to leave, cancel their dinner reservation, and make sure security watched the room as close as they could without posting a guard. Once the manager left Louis turned to the younger girl folded into the corner of the couch. Before going to talk to her he made them both a drink.

            “Thank you,” Tracy said when he handed the cup to her. After a few settling sips she turned to Louis. “Does your face hurt?”

            “Nah, I’ve been hurt worse on the football pitch,” Louis shrugged taking a drink.

            “How were you there?”

            “It didn’t take me that long to find something for you and Harry. When I got back I heard you screaming in the bedroom. I honestly just followed my instincts.”

            “Thank you.” Tracy seemed not inclined to speak more as she burrowed into her sweatshirt so Louis took over.

            “How about we get some room service and watch a film?”

            Tracy just shrugged and sipped her drink so Louis went and found the on demand channel for movies. They had a Disney genre so he put on Aladdin after ordering a pizza with every meat one could imagine on it. He also ordered a bottle of jack and some sodas. While he waited for the pizza Louis watched Tracy watch the movie. She smiled slightly at the funny parts and even sang along quietly but she was very subdued. Normally she would stretch out along the couch and laugh openly but now she was curled in the corner basically folded in on herself. The band had had their run in of crazy fans and paparazzi getting into their hotel rooms or private areas. While they liked to joke about when Liam’s pants were stolen from his balcony it had been terrifying. But this was worse. Not only did someone break into their room and took pictures Tracy was exposed in those pictures. Louis would make sure they never saw the light of day.

            It didn’t take long for the pizza to arrive and Louis was glad when Tracy reached out and grabbed a slice. He also made them some more drinks and settled in for what seemed to be a Disney movie marathon. After Aladdin they watched The Princess and the Frog then Pocahontas. Well Tracy watched while Louis watched her. Though she was quiet she did laugh at her favorite character in Princess and Frog and sang her favorite song. She started to uncurl slightly into a less tense position though she still only took up one couch cushion. Finally with the pizza done and a few more drinks Tracy had returned to normal. She even accused Louis of only picking ethnic princesses because of her. Louis’ response was that it wasn’t his fault the ethnic princesses had the best the movies, to which Tracy responded that Frozen didn’t have ethnic princesses. That started a whole new debate over what was the best Disney princess movie and why.

            Once they settled from that heated debate Louis checked his watch and saw that it was almost eleven. “Did you want to go to karaoke love?” Louis asked.

            Tracy suddenly tensed and looked away. “Um….no. If that’s alright,” she answered quietly. “I’m kinda tired.”

            “Okay love.” They both turned back to watching the movie but Louis knew this wasn’t over. The incident affected Tracy. Louis just didn’t know how much.

 

 

            Louis woke up fairly early Sunday morning. They had to go to the police station that day. He was surprised to find Tracy already up and dressed. Though she was still in one of her designer sun dresses this was a maxi dress and she wore a shawl that she could probably cocoon herself in.  He knew this day would be hard for her. Last night after Pocahontas Tracy quietly asked Louis to stay with her. She was afraid that someone else would get into the room. They still didn’t know how the man got in so for all they knew he could’ve climbed through the window. Louis didn’t hesitate to agree and climbed into bed along with Tracy. They stayed on their sides but it was nice to know someone was there. Louis hoped that maybe a good night’s sleep would calm Tracy but by the looks of her that was not the case.

            “How did you sleep?” he asked sitting up in the bed and grabbing his glasses.

            “Okay, you?” Tracy asked not looking up from her phone.

            “Great. Is that Ajay?”

            “Yeah. I….I need to tell him. I don’t want him to find out through the internet.”

            “Alex assured me the story won’t get out. He’s good at these things.”

            Tracy sighed and laid her head in her arms. “What if the pictures get out?”

            “They won’t.”

            Tracy shot up to face Louis. “But what if they do. Sure Modest! can try their hardest to remove them but once they’re uploaded they’re there forever.” Tracy suddenly paused as tears formed in her eyes. “People will….people will see me.”

            Louis slowly got up and walked over to Tracy pulling her into an embrace as she sobbed into his chest. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll fix it. I’m sorry.”

            “What are you sorry for?”

            “I promised to protect you.”

            Tracy pushed back from Louis to look at his face. “You did protect me,” she said fiercely. “You came in the protected me, at your own risk. None of this is your fault.”

            “Okay love. Did you order breakfast?”

            Tracy looked at the table. “I can’t stomach anything right now.”

            “How about some tea and toast.”

            Tracy shrugged and Louis called to order them the continental breakfast. While they were waiting for it Louis took a quick shower, leaving the door creaked at Tracy’s request just in case. When he got out breakfast was there and set up. He was happy to see Tracy have a cup of tea and some toast. After they ate Louis got dressed in the living room before coming back to bedroom. He noticed how tense Tracy was.

            “Are you ready to go?” he asked.    

            Tracy took a breath before standing and wrapping herself further in the shawl. “I guess so.”

            Louis offered his arm and the two of them left the room. Alex kept his promise of keeping the story under wraps so they didn’t face a swarm of paps leaving the hotel or arriving at the police station. The station was a regular one except for being much more open air then the stations in New York. After giving their names to the man at the front desk they were led to an interrogation room. The man who brought them offered coffee which they accepted just to have something to do. After a few minutes Detective Owajara stepped in with a tray that held two cups, milk, and sugar.

            “Did someone order coffee?” he asked setting the try down. Tracy and Louis nodded their thanks before taking the cups and doctoring their coffee. “I must say Ms. Martin you have one hell of a lawyer. She hasn’t even landed yet and is already causing problems.”

            “Sorry,” Tracy said smally. She didn’t want to cause problems for officers who were trying to help.

            “Don’t be. She’s only looking out for you, we can’t fault her for that.” The detective then pulled out some notes. “Okay before we begin I have your statements all typed up,” he slide over two pieces of paper. “If you want to add or revise anything please do so and then sign the bottom.” Tracy and Louis did so numbly. Once he had the papers back Detective Owajara started again. “So from our investigation the man that broke into your room is named Thomas Matthews. He’s a cleaner at the hotel, that’s how he got into the room, and a freelance photographer. He’s been following the both of you since you got here. He was hoping to sell the photos to the highest bidder. He was trying to get photos of you in the room to make his package seem more desirable.”

            “Are there copies of the photos?” Tracy asked quietly.

            “We have the only copies and only I have seen them.” Detective Owajara shuffled around his papers until he produced a manila envelope. “They are right here.”

            He handed over the envelope and Tracy glanced at Louis, who wasn’t looking, before opening it. The first few pictures were candids of them on the beach or in the hotel lobby. Tracy gasped and showed Louis ones of them at the karaoke bar. Louis looked away again when a picture of him leaving the hotel room came into view. Tracy looked on as pictures of her stepping out of the shower and fixing her hair appeared. There had to be at least 30 of them, all taken in succession. All at different angles, focuses, or distances. All of them with her completely naked. The final photo was her wrapping a towel around herself to investigate the noise. Tracy calmly put the photos back in the envelope and slide it across the table before warping herself in her shawl and burying her face in her hands.

            Louis put a comforting arm around her before turning to the detective. “Her lawyer will handle any paperwork or hearings,” he began. “You have our statements, are we done?”

            “Yes thank you for your time.” Detective Owajawa rose and shook Louis’ hand. He then turned to Tracy who was buried in Louis’ side. “I’m sorry this happened Ms. Martin.”

            “Thank you detective.” Louis ushered Tracy out of the station and to the car. There she curled into a ball against the door and didn’t make a sound.

            Her silence continued even as they got to the hotel and their room. The hotel had sent flowers and chocolate but Tracy ignored both. Instead she changed back into comfortable sweats and balled up in the corner of the couch. Throughout and rest of the day Louis tried to convince Tracy to talk, or eat, or move but nothing was helping. Finally Louis decided to order a bunch of sandwiches and other cold foods so that if Tracy ever got hungry she could have some. In between trying to get Tracy to talk to him Louis was constantly emailing Dennis and Mary, talking to Alex, and texting the boys about what happened. While Harry only had concern for him and the hit he took the rest of the band were worried about Tracy. Sure their rooms had been broken into and even some things stolen but there were never pictures of them in the shower taken. At least not for public use.

            “Do you wanna go to karaoke?” Louis asked in a last ditch effort to get something from Tracy. Tracy simply shook her head no. “What if I sing with you?” Tracy paused at that and looked over. “Look it’s our last night out. I figured we should spend it having some fun. So I’ll sing with you.”

            “Really?” Tracy asked brightening.

            “Really. Anything you want.”

            “You’re The One That I want.”

            Louis was taken back for a moment. Did Tracy just confess that she wanted him? Granted she was a very attractive girl but Louis loved Harry. She knew that. Why was she trying to complicate things? Maybe he heard her wrong. “Excuse me?”

            “You know, from Grease.”

            “Oh...oh...right...yeah...that’s fine. Good.”

            Tracy smiled and hopped off the couch to get changed. Louis wished that he had known it was that easy to please her. He would’ve suggested it hours ago. Once Tracy was back in another designer dress with a bag and sandals they left the room. Again Tracy stayed close to Louis and kept her head low. Luckily since it was already dark it wasn’t hard for them to move quickly through the hotel and beach to get to the bar. They took their normal seat and ordered drinks. Louis got up to get the song book, when he returned Tracy looked in near panic.

            “Love what’s wrong?” Louis asked reaching a hand out. Taking his hand seemed to calm the young lady.

            “Sorry just…..I just feel like everyone is watching us,” Tracy said quietly.

            Louis took a quick look around the bar. “No darling no one is watching. And no one is taking pictures. Are you sure you want to do this?”

            “Yeah...yeah. Do they have the song?”

            “Let me check.”

            Luckily they did and Louis submitted his request and waited with Tracy. They sat in mutual silence with Louis keeping an arm around Tracy to keep her calm. Finally it was there turn and Louis jumped up to retrieve the mic. Tracy followed him slowly and held onto the mic and stand like it was the only thing keeping her upright. Louis noticed Tracy’s unease and gently pried a hand from the stand to take. Then as the music started he kissed her cheek to get her attention.

 

_I got chills, they’re multiplying_

_And I’m losing control_

_‘Cause the power, you’re supplying_

_It’s electrifying!_

 

            Louis made sure to make the theatrically high note on the last word making Tracy laugh. Tracy then turned away and back again like in the movie as she began her part.

 

_You better shape up, ‘cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up, you better understand_

_To my heart I must be true_

 

            Louis then jumped forward to be right in Tracy’s face while grabbing her hand and spinning her.

 

_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_

 

            They then sang the chorus together while dancing around the small stage. The crowd loved it and clapped and sang along with them. When they finished they almost got a standing ovation. It was so great they spent the rest of the night singing other random duets. The best part of the night was that no one recognized them.

  
  
            Meanwhile back in New York Ajay was lonely and sad. He spent Valentines’ Day alone while his roommate treated his girlfriend to a romantic dinner and made love to her all night. He wanted to do that for Tracy. To cook her a nice dinner or take her to a fancy restaurant and spoil her for the night. Instead all he could do was text her and have a short skype conversation with his love. On the Saturday after he spoke to Tracy a little bit and even got a short phone call about her movie audition. While he was happy for her he was also upset about that. She was getting more and more into this celebrity life and that meant she was getting farther away from him. They were supposed to skype that night but Tracy stopped responding to his texts. She didn’t answer him until late Sunday night. In that time Ajay went online to see all the articles and pictures of Tracy and Louis together. They really did look like a couple. Standing in the sun together, laughing in the water, and holding hands on the beach. They looked perfect for each other. Tracy with her muscles and flat stomach showing in her bikini next to Louis’ perfect soccer body. Ajay considered himself fat and ugly compared to Louis. Tracy deserved someone like Louis not like him. Someone who could take her out and show her off. What finally did it was the picture of them kissing in the water. Ajay knew that it was just a staged photo. That Tracy felt nothing for Louis and Louis felt nothing for Tracy. But seeing them there, looking so perfect, Ajay’s heart broke a bit and tear escaped. Tracy deserved so much better than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the kudos and the comments. Please if there are any discrepancies in this chapter as it relates the previous chapters please let me know. I wrote this mostly in school in blocks so I may have added things I planned to mention but never actually did. Thanks for reading!


	11. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Ajay can't handle this.  
> Maybe Tracy could be a movie star.  
> Maybe Modest! isn't the best fit for One Direction and Tracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm working on a few other works and juggling law school so it's really cramping my writing time. I'm also hitting some serious writers block with this story that will hopefully get resolved in the coming chapter. We'll see. Anyway thank you for reading and thank you for all the comments and kudos.

            The rest of the month was interesting for Harry and Tracy. Harry was finally allowed to break up with Kendall and it didn’t seem like Alex as inclined to give him another girlfriend. The boys were now practicing constantly for the Where We Are Tour and getting ready to film the You and I video. This meant Harry’s days were filled with doing what he loved and nights were filled with the one he loved.

            Tracy had her second audition and interview with the casting heads of Being A Vampire Sucks. It seemed to go well and a week later Dennis informed her that they wanted to fly her out to New Zealand for a final audition. She would go during Spring Break and Ajay could go with her. Dennis decided that Ajay could be claimed as a close childhood friend of Tracy’s that was joining her on the road to fame. To do this he needed to be seen in public with her. Ajay was thrilled about this but unfortunately in March Alex put a stop to it and instead said Louis would be going with her. This caused a lot of tears between Tracy, Louis and Harry and unseen tears by Ajay.

            Ajay was struggling with this arrangement. He wanted Tracy to stop this celebrity business, go to Law School, and be his normal girlfriend. He tried to hide how upset he was but Tracy picked up on it. Unfortunately she took it as Ajay was getting tired of her and wanted to break up. This strain continued until a few nights before Tracy was to leave. What brought the issue up was a failed attempt at sex.

            “Let’s just stop,” Ajay suggested gently pulling out.

            “Why?” Tracy asked pulling the covers around her. She still didn’t like when she couldn’t perform, either because she was too tight or not turned on enough.

            “You’re not into it babe,” Ajay came back and laid down pulling Tracy into his arms. “I’m not forcing you.”

            “You didn’t force me. I’m fine.” Tracy looked at him pleadingly but Ajay looked away. Great now Ajay didn’t even want to sleep with her anymore. She tried to will the tears away but she’d been so stressed with everything going on that she just couldn’t.

            “Are you crying?” Ajay asked feeling wetness on his chest.

            “I’m sorry,” Tracy sobbed burrowing into Ajay’s chest.

            “What? No babe,” Ajay pulled Tracy closer and tried to make her look at him. “It’s not your fault. Sometimes it just doesn’t work. It’s fine. I told you I only enjoy it when you do too.” But Tracy was shaking her head. “Yes babe I love you, not sex.”

            “It’s not about the sex.”

            “Then what’s wrong?”

            “You’re tired of me.”

            “What?”

            “You’re tired of me and you’re gonna break up with me cause I’m never around and I can’t even satisfy you.”

            “Okay first of all, you always satisfy me,” Ajay began. “Second of all. Yes I would rather you here with me but I know how much you love traveling and this is a big opportunity for you. I wish I could go but I can’t and that’s okay.”

            “I want you to come.”

            “I know you do, love.”

            With that settled their time together get better. Tracy still had a feeling Ajay would leave her but she didn’t let it show. Surprisingly Harry didn’t give Louis a hard time over going with Tracy. It was probably because Louis got extremely upset with Alex told him. Harry spent about an hour holding him as he cried his eyes out over it. So when Louis began to sadly pack for the trip Harry was quietly supportive. Alex wanted the fake couple to spend the whole week there but Dennis had “accidently” booked a meeting for Tracy with an agency that handles the photographs of models that end up in catalogs for Halloween Costumes at the end of the week. Harry was beginning to think that he liked Dennis.

            “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay without me?” Louis asked for the eighteenth time as he was checking to make sure he had everything.

            “Yes darling. I’m actually thinking about going home for a few days just to catch up,” Harry said happily.

            “That should be nice. Give your mum my love.”

            “I always do.”

            They kissed quickly but deeply before Louis left the apartment to get into the waiting car.

 

 

            The New Zealand airport was crazy. Louis had landed about 2 hours before Tracy and got spotted. So by the time Tracy landed the place was packed with fans and paparazzi. Luckily in the amount of time Louis had been there the police and airport security had a plan to get the celebrity and his girlfriend out. The police had corralled the fans behind barriers in the airport and were able to remove many for trying to get past security or into restricted areas. Moving quickly but happily through the aisle Louis and Tracy were pushed through a mass of paps to the car. The car took off but had to drive a weird way to the hotel to make sure they weren’t followed. Finally after 3 hours Tracy and Louis stumbled into their hotel suite.

            “What the fuck was that?” Tracy asked falling onto a couch.

            “That was what happens when we don’t come to a country often,” Louis breathed collapsing on another couch. “You should see Japan.”

            “I did in the movie.”

            Louis smiled before his phone began to ring. He looked annoyed but his face soften as he saw who was calling. “Hey baby.”

            “Louis are you guys alright?” Harry asked frantically.

            “Yes love we’re both fine.” Louis looked over to Tracy to see her texting on her phone and ignoring him. “We just got to the hotel.”

            “Okay good. I wanted to make sure before we went out.”

            “Out?”

            “Yeah management is making me and Niall go out since the lads are having a night in with their girls.”

            “Where are you going?”

            “Don’t know. Niall’s picking.”

            “Okay be careful. I love you.”

            “Love you too.”

            Louis hung up to see Tracy studying the room service menu. “Everything alright?” she asked.

            “Yeah. Hungry?”

            “Starved.”

            “That’s what I like to hear.” Louis jumped up and joined Tracy in ordering food before getting settled while they waited. The food arrived quickly and they settled down to eat on the couch with the TV on.

            “In other news One Direction band member Louis Tomlinson was mobbed at Wellington International Airport today,” the news anchor announced. Louis and Tracy looked up to see them making their way through paps to the car. “The singer was spotted for waiting for his American girlfriend Tracilla Martin. There has been no word as to why Tomlinson and Martin are in Wellington though many believe that since Martin is still a student she is spending Spring Break here with Tomlinson before he goes on tour in April. Whatever the reason they certainly received a warm welcome at the airport.”

            “That must be nice,” the other anchor said as the camera pulled away from his co-host to show both of them.

            “Getting greeted by fans?”

            “No spending Spring Break in a foreign country especially after a trip too, was it Hawaii?”

            “Yeah my girls are still screaming over that. Well that’s what happens when you date an international celebrity.”

            Louis turned the TV off as he noticed Tracy sort of froze. “They think I’m using you,” Tracy said quietly putting her burger down.

            “It doesn’t matter what they think love,” Louis said reaching over and taking Tracy’s hand. “They’re just afternoon anchors trying to bring up viewing.”

            Tracy sighed. “You’re right.” While she seemed satisfied with that answer Louis noticed sadly that she stopped eating.

            “Do you want to do some sightseeing?” Louis asked after a few minutes of silence.

            Tracy winced. “I don’t want to go back out there.”

            “Tracy you can’t hide from the paps.”

            “I’m not hiding. I just….don’t want to deal with the crowds right now.”

            Louis decided to let it go. “So what do you want to do?”

            “Well I promised to skype Ajay in like 4 hours so you want to go sunbathing for a bit?”

            “Really you want to stay in a centralized location instead of driving around the island.” Tracy paused as if she hadn’t thought of that. Louis felt bad, he knew that this media thing was taking its toll on the young woman, especially after what happened in Hawaii. “Sunbathing should be fine. It’s an exclusive enough hotel.”

            Tracy smiled gratefully as Louis got up to grab their bags.

 

 

            The next day Tracy headed out for her audition while Louis skyped Harry at the hotel. The car picked her up early and took her to a large office building. Inside was a receptionist who led her to the 10th floor where another receptionist was.

            “Gidday,” the receptionist greeted.

            “Morning my name is Tracilla, I’m here to see Markus,” Tracy said happily.

            “Ah yes we’ve been expecting you.” The receptionist made a call and asked Tracy to wait in the nearby chair. After letting Ajay and Louis know she got to the place safe an African American man stepped out.

            “Tracilla?” the man asked.

            “Yes.” Tracy stood and shook the man’s hand.

            “Gidday I’m Markus. Why don’t you come on back?”

            Markus led Tracy to a large dance studio where a panel was sitting. He offered a chair to Tracy to place her stuff and directed her to the middle of the room.

            “Tracilla,” Markus began once he took his seat. “You remember my casting advisors Cheryl and Chris.” The two waved and Tracy waved back. “To my left is our stunt coordinator Hugh and his assistant James.” Tracy nodded to them. “So Tracilla, Hugh is going to talk you through the meeting scene with Pablo. You will perform it as if you are on camera with him. If we like it we’ll invite you back this afternoon to audition with the other male candidates.”

            “Okay Tracilla,” Hugh said standing. He then pulled a plastic bat from under the table. “This is a plastic bad. You are going to swing it at me as if you’re trying to take off my head. Then proceed with the line.”

            “What if I hit you?” Tracy asked suddenly nervous.

            “She’ll be alright.” Tracy didn’t know if that was directed at her. Hugh handed her the bad and stepped back a few feet. “Now you are gonna run at me, swing, and then lines.”

            “Okay but who is going to be Ed?”

            Hugh smiled and called up James. “James will be Ed. After you swing he is going to grab you. Try to get away to hit me again.” Tracy nodded. “Okay trial run.”

            Hugh backed up and Markus yelled action. Tracy ran forward and swung the bat at Hugh, which he ducked. James then came behind her and grabbed her arms. Tracy struggled in his hold for a moment before saying, “let me at him. I’ll tear him apart.”

            “I doubt that,” Hugh said mechanically.

            “Ashley don’t hurt him,” Cheryl called from the table. Tracy stopped struggling.

            “Why not?”

            “We bought him here. He’s with us?”

            “He’s not a vampire.”

            “No he’s a werewolf. We saved him.”

            “Yeah and they said I was safe here,” Hugh said.

            Tracy looked Hugh up and down with her best confused face on. “Could still tear him apart.”

            “Cut!” Markus called. “Beaut, let’s reset and Tracilla be angrier. Really try to kill Hugh.”

            Tracy ran it two more times before she was asked to wait outside. After a few minutes she was invited back in.

            “Well Tracilla it seems that you are physically capable of doing the various stunts in the scene,” Markus began. “You’re acting could use some work though. So go get some lunch, go over some lines, and we’ll see you back here at two.”

            Instead of squealing Tracy calming thanked them and shook hands before heading out of the office. When she got to the elevator she almost collided with a muscular man with dark eyes.

            “Sorry ma’am,” he said before going to the receptionist.

            The driver was still waiting for her outside so Tracy simply got in and headed back to the hotel. On the way she updated Louis, Dennis, and Ajay. When she got back to the hotel Louis had already ordered lunch. While they waited Tracy told Louis about the audition and even practiced fighting him. During lunch they talked about the tour.

            “So do you guys like being on tour so much?” Tracy asked half way into lunch.

            “Yes and no,” Louis answered looking down for a moment. “It’s nice being able to see the fans and perform for them. It’s also great being able to go to other countries but its tiring being on the move all the time. It’s like if we’re not touring then we’re recording or filming or promoting. It never ends.”

            “Well you guys don’t have to come out with an album _every_ year. Or have such extensive tours.”

            “We know it’s just that….” Louis trailed off looking away from Tracy. “What if we lose our fame over it?”

            “What?”

            Louis looked at Tracy frantically. “We’re running on momentum. A wheel that’s been turning since X-Factor. If we slow the wheel down for a minute what if it doesn’t speed up again.”

            “You guys think you’ll lose the popularity and hysteria if you take a year off?”

            “Yeah. I mean, we’re an overnight sensation based on a generation that wants instant gratification. We’re popular because we’re always coming out with something new or doing something extra. If we stop people will lose interest.”

            Tracy thought for a moment. What would happen if One Direction left for a year? Would people forget about them or would they rally for them to come back. One of the appeals to One Direction was that they were constantly touring, constantly coming out with a new CD or fragrance.

            “I don’t think your loyal fans will leave but I can understand the fear. Well I promise to still love you even if no one else does.”

            Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Thanks love.”

            After lunch Tracy talked to Ajay a bit before heading back for the second round of the audition. When she left Louis thought about the skype session he had with Harry that morning.

 

            “Good morning love,” Louis greeted as Harry appeared on his computer screen.

            “It’s not here Louis,” Harry giggled. “But good morning.”

            “How was last night?”

            “It was nice. Got properly sloshed with Niall which is always a good time. But I missed you. All I wanted to do was come home and have you fuck me.”

            “Oh yeah. How?”

            “Against the wall. I thought about it as I wanked but it wasn’t the same.”

            Louis felt himself get harder as he thought of Harry, spread out on their bed. Three fingers in himself pretending it was Louis. “You should’ve called me babe. I would’ve helped.” He then slowly took off his shirt. “I could help now if you want.”

            “Fuck yes.”

            It didn’t take long for both boys to have their clothes off and hard pricks in hand.

            “God you look so good,” Louis said looking Harry up and down, taking in the muscles he loved so much and the tattoos he loved to trace.

            “You’re the good looking one,” Harry smirked flexing just enough to drive Louis crazy.

            “I wish you were here.”

            “Oh yeah. What would you do to me?” Harry began to slowly move his hand and Louis mirrored him.

            “First I’d put that sexy mouth of yours to work. Let you get all over this cock that you love so much. Maybe hold you down and fuck your mouth.” Harry moaned and sped up for a moment. He loved when Louis was rough with him. “Then I’ll flip you over and open you up slowly. Torturing you with my tongue and fingers before slamming my cock in.”

            “Yes,” Harry moaned. Both boys were really getting into it as their hands sped up on themselves. “Then what?”

            “I’ll hold you down and fuck you like there’s no tomorrow. Make you cum so hard on my cock.”

            “Yes babe. I want that.”

            “Yeah? You want my big cock in your tight little arse?”

            “Yeah. So bad.”

            Louis could tell Harry was close. The younger boy had his eyes closed and head back as if he was imagining the things Louis could do to him. And Louis could do a lot.

            “Fuck, babe I’m gonna cum.”

            “Eyes on me,” Louis demanded with just enough harshness to make Harry look at him. “Come on babe. Cum for me. I wanna see it. Cum for me just like you would on my cock.”

            “Oh….yes….fuck,” and then Harry came. Shooting white streaks across his chest and abs. Seeing Harry come apart was enough to bring Louis over the edge, making a mess of himself. Both boys sat panting for a while before they were calm enough to speak.

            “That was hot,” Harry said finally.

            “We should do it again sometime. Maybe later today?” Louis asked. If things went well Tracy would be leaving again after lunch.

            “Would love to but me and Niall are going out again.”

            “Because you want to or because Modest! is making you?”

            “This time because we want to. It was a lot of fun last night.”

            “I wish me and you could go out together.” Louis and Harry currently weren’t allowed to hit the bars or clubs by themselves. They were allowed to go with friends but never just the two of them. Also if they got too drunk they may start making out the dance floor and that won’t end well.

            “I wish you could come out too.” Harry sighed. “I wish we could come out.”

            “You want to come out?”

            “I’ve been thinking about it. I mean its 2014 is it really so bad that two guys in a boy band like each other? I mean most of the fandom already thinks we’re together anyway.”

            “Yeah but there are a lot of parents who won’t want their daughters listening to such heathens.”

            “We’re gay not heathens.”

            “I don’t think it matters.” Louis sighed. “Look I would love to come out with you but I don’t think right now is a good time. Maybe when things start winding down.”

            “Then it will just look like we want media attention. Maybe we should leave Modest!”

            “You want to leave Modest!?”

            “I don’t…I don’t know. Maybe? I mean at this point they need us not the other way around. We’re a cash cow for them.”

            “Yeah Hazza, but they’ve done a lot for us.”  

            “Yeah they got us started but now I feel like…..I feel like they’re suffocating us. These rules for our lives when we started was cute but now….now I feel like I can’t be myself.”

            Louis was silent for a moment watching his love run his hand through his hair. Harry is the youngest of them. They were all young when they started but Harry was the youngest. And of course he was labeled the player, the womanizer, the star. It was a lot of pressure on the young man. Modest has been curtailing his life since he was sixteen. That had to be hard. “Hazza I know it’s hard. And I know not being out makes it worse. I think if you’re serious about leaving Modest! we should look into other agencies that can help us just as much. We should also talk to the other lads….and Simon.”

            Harry sighed. “Your right. Sorry I didn’t mean to just unload onto you.”

            “I love when you unload on me…..or in me.” They both laughed at that.

            “Okay I gotta go shower and get ready to go out with Niall.”

            “Have fun! And text me.”

            Harry smiled and blew him a kiss before signing off.

 

            While Louis’ thoughts lingered on the site of Harry coming undone on himself. His comment about leaving Modest! did linger with him. If he was being honest he was thinking about leaving since the whole issue with Tracy. Maybe they had been under Modest!’s wing too long. Maybe it was time to try something different.

 

 

            When Tracy returned to the studio she found that there were three other girls and four guys waiting as well. She had the same body type and hair color as the girls but while her skin was brown theirs were pale. Two of the girls were dressed in all black with one having dark makeup as well. The other girl was in a sundress with heels. Knowing what scene they were going to do Tracy chose to put on a loose fitting tank top and shorts. The boys all looked the same. Tall, broad, brown, with dark hair. Two of the boys were wearing tank tops and shorts while one was in a v-neck and jeans and another was in a polo and kakis. She noticed that they boy she bumped into earlier was there as well. If she was chosen one of these boys would play her love interest, Pablo. Before she could let that thought linger Chris appeared and brought them back into the studio.

            “Welcome back candidates,” Markus announced as the group filed in. “Now before we begin we decided that it would be nice if you all introduced yourselves. But instead of giving the normal talk about where you’re from and what your favorite color is we want your interpretation of your character. Who is Ashley? Who is Pablo?” Markus let that sink in a moment before turning to the girl in dark makeup. “Paige what do you think? And girls, use your American accent.”

            “I think Ashley is what a vampire is supposed to be,” Paige said in an accent that sounded more British than American. “She’s strong, independent, and powerful. She also has a bit of a dark side that she’s trying to quell.”

            “Like most vampires,” Markus finished. “And why do you emanate this apparent vampireness?”

            Paige indicated to herself, “I can look dark and I am also very athletic. And while I hold nothing back I can act like I do.”

            “Beaut. Jaime?”

            The boy in the polo stepped forward. “Pablo is raw power, a vicious animal. That is trying to control it. He just wants to be safe but he’ll do whatever it takes to get there.”

            “I see and how do you emanate this raw power.” Jaime hunched forward and roared. “Brilliant.”

            And the introductions continued. The girl in the sundress, Vanessa, believed Ashley was the object of sexual desire and everything Christina wished she was. One of the boys in shorts, Harold, believed Pablo was just a lost puppy. Quick to trust, but also quick to distrust. The other dark dressed girl, Sarah, believed Ashley was lost as well. She thought she wanted to be a vampire but obviously that can’t work out. So she’s stuck. The other boy in shorts, Luke, believed Pablo was a scared animal. One that struck out when cornered but would easily run away. Then came Tracy.

            “I think Ashley is…..a good friend.” Tracy began. “She just moved, changed countries, and had an identity crisis so her only friends are Ed and the vampires. And she’s okay with that. She just wants to help them anyway possible because they are her friends.”

            “And you emanate that?”

            “I know what it’s like to have friends who are something you’re not. To have your life changed and no one has changed but you. And I’m not jealous of those friends. I want to protect them.”

            “Very good. Raul?”

            The boy Tracy bumped into spoke up. “Pablo is an abuse victim. He isn’t quick to trust but he also will trust someone who could help him escape. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone and he’s not a monster. He’s a boy who hasn’t been taught control. Or love.”

            “And you emanate that?”

            “No I don’t,” Raul said smiling. “I grew up in a loving family with constant support. But I’ve seen people who are not as fortunate as me. I can pull it off.”

            “Very well. Alright let’s run the kitchen scene with Vanessa and Raul, Tracilla and Luke, Paige and Jaime, and Sarah and Harold,” Markus commanded.

            The pairs ran the scene once before Markus switched up the groups. Now Tracy was with Raul. After that they were asked to step outside and were called by pair. Tracy and Raul were put together again. Now they were running the reunion scene where Pablo has returned from being kidnapped again and Ashely runs into his arms and kisses him. They wouldn’t kiss but they were expected to show that level of emotion.

            “Just have fun with it,” Markus instructed. “Do what feels natural.”

            “Jump into my arms,” Raul instructed before they backed away to start the scene.

            “And action!”

            Tracy ran at Raul and jumped at him, him easily catching her as she wrapped her legs around him.

            “Well that wasn’t the welcome I expected,” Raul said smiling sort of stupidly.

            “Well maybe I’m happy to see you this time,” Tracy said batting her eyes coyly.

            “Oh and you weren’t happy to see me last time?”

            “You try having a werewolf walk into your house uninvited and see how you react?”

            “You think there’s other werewolves?”

            “Shut up and kiss me.”

            “And cut,” Markus called. “Beaut, I loved the passion. This time run it again but instead do the whole lift and girl up and twirl her thing.”

            So they did and read the lines five more times before Markus dismissed them for the day. He gave no indication of how they did or what he was expecting.

            “She’ll be alright,” Raul said as they walked to the elevator together.

            “People have been saying that to me all day and I have no idea what it means,” Tracy said sounding petulant.

            “Wait you actually are American?”

            “Yeah born and raised.”

            “Interesting. We’ll she’ll be alright means don’t worry. It’ll be okay.”

            “And how do you know it’ll be okay?”

            “Because. I’ve never seen a director smile so much at an audition as he did when you were involved.”

            At that point they had reached the ground floor and were heading outside.

            “Hey look would you want to grab a drink?” Raul asked. “I know I place around here that has great barbie and drinks.”

            “I would love to but I’ve kept my driver waiting long enough,” Tracy said as a man opened a car door for her.

            “You have a driver? Are you some American actress I just don’t recognize?”

            “Remember when I said I have friends who aren’t like me?”

            “Yeah.”

            “It has to do with them.”

            With that Tracy got into the car and it drove off leaving Raul on the sidewalk. Being forever curious he returned to the receptionist upstairs and asked for Tracilla’s name. Stating he wanted to recommend her to his agent. Once back outside he googled Tracilla Martin. First pictures of her and her twitter page came up. He then saw a link saying she was in a photoshoot with the American photographer G. Finally a link to a Hollywood Life article appeared. Under the link read: _Tracilla Martin (born in New York, New York on November 27, 1992) is the rumored girlfriend of One Direction’s Louis Tomlinson._ Well there went that.

 

 

            Louis was looking up other talent agencies when Tracy got back to the hotel. He found a few in England and the US that seemed interesting but he would have to talk to his lawyers about it first. Maybe even mention it to Dennis, he seemed trustworthy enough.

            “How did it go?” he asked when Tracy entered the living space.

            “I think it went well,” Tracy said crossing over to the bedroom. “My partner said that the director really liked me.”

            “That’s great love!”

            “I hope I get it. Wouldn’t that be exciting?” With that Tracy went into her room to change for dinner. They were going out for their final night in Australia. Louis closed up his laptop to change as well. It wasn’t until he was in his dress pants and shirt that he realized something. The reason why they couldn’t leave Modest! and why Alex was an evil genius.

 

 

            Harry was sitting at a table nursing a drink while Niall danced with some red head who was pretending that she didn’t know who they were. Luckily Niall was aware of the girl’s tactics and had already booked a hotel room to take her back to. No one was allowed to know where they lived. A few girls talked to Harry but he wasn’t really in the mood for being social. Instead he watched Niall’s girl’s bag while they danced. He was thinking about his conversation with Louis earlier when Niall came back to the table.

            “Where’s the girl?” Harry asked sliding a glass of water over to the blonde.

            “Telling her friends she’s leaving with me,” Niall said smiling widely.

            “Top lad.” They were silent for a moment before Harry leaned in so that Niall could hear better, “me and Louis are thinking about leaving Modest!”

            “Really? What about Tracy?”

            At that moment the girl came back and Niall texted the driver to come get them, but that was the only answer Harry needed. That’s right. Tracy was connected with them now. If they leave Modest! Tracy will probably suffer for it, just as her career was rising. Harry really didn’t have a problem with that but he knew the rest of the boys would be against hurting Tracy’s career just to help their own. Alex was a fucking genius.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short it just ended naturally there. Things are about to get serious for the boys and Tracy and a hook up you never saw coming is on the way. Thanks again for reading!


	12. No Baby This is Not an Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There Where We Are Tour starts with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord that took a long time to write. But thank you all for being so patient and understanding with me. Oh and fair warning: it's not what it seems.

            Tracy spends the rest of March and April going between school and home, finishing her degree, and working on her modeling career. Things were still a bit tense between her and Ajay but they were trying to work it out. The boys spend the rest of March and most of April rehearsing for and promoting the Where We Are Tour. Besides the stress of practicing, packing, and logistics, Alex was also trying to make life a living hell, especially for Louis. While none of the girl friends were invited to the concerts, Alex was trying to have Tracy there for all of them. Not only was this stressful for Louis but Harry was becoming downright depressed over it. To make things worse Liam and Sophia were having problems as well. So three of the five members of One Direction were having relationship problems as they boarded the plane for Colombia.

            “Hey maybe we could score a kilo,” Niall joked while the boys and Paul went over security for this country.

            “No leaving the hotel,” Paul repeated as they boys fidgeted in their seats.

            “You’re no fun!” Niall pouted.

            “What won’t be fun is getting kidnapped by a drug cartel.”

            Zayn chuckled but the other boys were silent. “Come on lads,” Zayn whined, tired of their sour moods. “We’re going on tour. It’s supposed to be fun.”

            “Yeah just us lads,” Niall added.

            “For now,” Harry grumbled. Paul only rolled his eyes. This was getting old.

            The rest of the flight was spent in awkward silence. Zayn, who was normally quiet, sat and read a book. Niall stumbled his guitar sporadically because no one would speak to him. Liam stared out the window deep in thought. Harry sulked silently while Louis tried to talk to him. Getting out of the airport and to the hotel actually wasn’t that difficult. It was sort of like Mexico, with a police escort and everything. The plan was the boys will rest tonight, head to the arena for a full run through of the show. Then another night of rest before the concert begins.

            “I’m going to shower,” Harry mumbled once they reached the room. Louis nodded and pulled out his computer planning to check emails and twitter. As he was setting up the got a text from Tracy asking to skype. He affirmed and bought up the page. Just as it loaded a call came in.

            “Hello love,” Louis greeted once the girl appeared on screen. “Where are you?”

            “In Ajay’s apartment,” Tracy smiled. “He’s playing soccer. How was the flight?”

            “Fine, but Harry hates me.”

            “No he doesn’t. He’s just stressed. You all are.”

            “Yeah but usually everyone is so happy for the concerts and now we’re just….not.” Louis sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I just don’t know. Maybe once the shows start we’ll feel better.”

            “I agree just try not to kill each other before that.”

            “How are you and Ajay?”

            Tracy sighed and looked away. “I don’t know. One minute we’re all in love and the next he’s pulling away. I’m worried this is too much for him but I don’t know how to make it better.”

            “Tracy you know the problems you’re having aren’t your fault right?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Ajay shouldn’t be upset because you are getting a career. If anything he should be happy.”

            “Yeah but I’m always leaving and then to make matters worse I’m being seen with another guy.”

            “He should trust you enough to know that you aren’t cheating and that you are just doing your job and yes traveling is part of the life so he should be happy with the time you have.”

            Tracy was silent for a moment but then looked away as the sound of a door opening was heard.

            “I have to go. Break a leg at the show.”

            “Tracy wait!” But the girl was gone and Louis was stuck looking at the blank blue screen.

            “Tracy’s here?” Harry asked coming out of the shower in a towel.

            “No she was on skype.” Louis was waiting for sulking or a tantrum but instead he got a shrug as Harry went back inside the bathroom to dry his hair.

            “How is she?” Harry asked after a moment.

            “Scared?” Louis answered making his way to the bathroom. He surprised to find Harry calmly toweling his hair.

            “What’s she scared about?”

            “She afraid Ajay is going to break up with her.”

            Harry snorted. “He would be mad to do so.”

            “You think so?”

            “Of course. Tracy’s a catch. There’s no denying that.”

            Now Louis saw what he was doing. “Eh I don’t know. I haven’t really looked at her like that.”

            “Come on she’s beautiful, talented, smart. What’s not to like.”

            “She’s not really my type. I mean she’s nice but….I don’t evaluate her like that.”

            “What do you mean you don’t evaluate her like that?”

            “Like Louise, she’s beautiful, talented, and smart but I don’t think of her like that. She’s just Louise.”

            Harry simply nodded and left the bathroom, kissing Louis on the way.

 

 

            The show went amazing. While there were a few glitches and problems that happen with every first show it was still good. The fans were loud, the energy was up, and One Direction had a great time. That night they all hung together in Zayn’s room writing some music and just playing around. It was like old times, the five of them joking and running around. Everything was perfect. Unfortunately, there was a day in between the concerts which would be spent traveling from Colombia to Peru. The day of travel was just long enough for everyone to get back into their head. By the time they reached Peru Liam was downright depressed about his issues with Sophia, Harry was once again sulking, Louis was trying to make Harry happy, and Zayn and Niall were trying not to smack one of their brothers.

            The show in Peru was amazing as usual. And as usual the boys’ moods were great as they left Estadio Nacional. But everything came crashing down when Liam’s phone rang while the boys were having a late dinner.

            “Hello?” Liam asked answering. “Oh hey love.”

            “Who’s that?” Niall asked.

            “Soph.”

            “Hi Soph!”

            “Hey Sophia!”

            “We love you Soph!”

            “The boys say hi,” Liam said smiling. Suddenly his smile dropped. “What?” Noticing his mood change the boys fell silent, watching their distressed member. “I don’t. I don’t understand.” Suddenly Liam stood and went out of the room.

            “That doesn’t sound good,” Niall said looking at the door Liam just went though.”

            “You don’t think she’ll actually leave him do you?” Harry asked.

            “Some people can’t handle this life,” Zayn shrugged turning back to his food.

            “Coming from the guy who’s dating another pop star,” Louis commented, remembering Tracy and Ajay’s issues.

            “Coming from the guy who’s dating a fellow band member.”

            Zayn had him there. But before an argument could break out Paul entered the room.

            “Hey lads, where’s Liam?” he asked.

            “On the phone,” Niall answered. “What’s up?”

            “Alex needs to talk to you guys. Can you go get him?”

            “I’m done,” Liam said coming back into the room. He looked awful. “What’s up?”

            “Alex needs to talk to you guys.” Paul placed the phone in the middle of the table. “The boys are here.”

            “Hey boys how are you?” Alex asked sounding way to cheery. Zayn, Niall, and Louis just grunted. “Great! Two shows in and you guys are already doing great work. Twitter and tumblr is blowing up about the tour.”

            “Thanks Alex,” Louis said trying not to sound too hostile. “But we’re eating so do you have a point?”

            “Of course sorry. I wanted to let you guys know that you are confirmed to open Radio 1’s Big Weekend in Glasgow. After opening you will fly to Dublin for the show that night.”

            “Okay do we have a setlist?” Zayn asked.

            “Yes, you’ll be singing seven songs for the show. What Makes You Beautiful, Midnight Memories, Kiss You, You and I, Little Things, Story of My Life, and Best Song Ever, in that order.”

            “Sounds great,” Niall said rolling his eyes.

            “I’m glad you like it. Now I have some good news and bad news.”

            The boys all rolled their eyes. Alex was not their favorite person right now. “What’s the good news?”

            “Tracilla got the role for Being a Vampire Sucks. She doesn’t know yet though so don’t tell her.”

            That was good news and even Liam shared a smirk for Tracy’s good fortune. “So what’s the bad news?” he managed to ask.

            “She starts rehearsals in June so she won’t be able to be there for the whole tour.”

            “What a pity,” Harry mumbled.

            “So she’ll be joining you for the May part of the Europe leg and a bit of August in the States. We’re not sure about the exact dates yet.”

            “Brilliant.” Harry got up from the table and left the suite completely.

            “We lost one Alex,” Paul commented.

            “No matter I was done anyway. Keep up the good work boys.” The line then went dead.

            “Fuck he’s gonna be inconsolable.” Louis whined leaning back in his chair.

            “He’s not the only one,” Niall said looking across the table at Liam getting up and leaving the suite as well. “Did he say anything?” he asked looking at Zayn.

            “Sophia broke up with him,” Zayn answered.

            “Fuck.”

            Yes, there was no joy for the One Direction boys that night. While Liam cried his eyes out to Zayn and Niall, Harry cried and ranted to Louis who could do nothing but accept his lover’s pain.

            The next morning the five boys had breakfast together and it was a somber event. Liam and Harry were still upset while the rest of the boys were tired from trying to console them. Once the meal was over Niall and Liam sat down with their guitars in the hopes of getting Liam’s feeling out in other ways in twitter. Harry made it clear that he didn’t want to speak to anyone and went back to his and Louis’ hotel room. Louis was prepared to sit outside the door till Harry changed his mind but Zayn pulled him away.

            “C’mon mate let’s go for a ride,” Zayn said. “I promise it will be worth it.”

            Sighing Louis followed Zayn out of the hotel and into an unimposing car with a driver already in it.

            “What are we doing Zayn?” Louis asked as the car pulled away from the curb.

            “We are going to see Peru and talk about our feelings while being high as a mother fucker.” Zayn then produced a perfectly rolled blunt.

            “Where the hell did you get that?” Louis took the blunt and examined it.

            “Rolled it last night. Had one of the boys purchase it after we got to the hotel.”

            “One of the boys?”

            “Yeah weed’s legal here so it wasn’t too hard.”

            “You are actually brilliant.”

            “I know. Come on light it up.” Zayn passed him a lighter.

            “Fine but I don’t want to talk about Harry.”

            “Fine we’ll talk about Pez.”

            “Something is going on between you and Pez?” Louis asked taking a hit.

            “Nothing serious just,” Zayn paused to take a hit before continuing. “It’s hard always being away from each other. It feels like anytime I’m home she’s on the road and anytime I’m on the road she’s home. And when we’re both home together we’re promoting or one of us is about to leave.

            “Yeah that does sound rough.”

            “I’m worried she’ll call off the engagement.”

            “Even if she does it’s okay.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Just cause the engagement is off doesn’t mean you guys are broken up. I just means that one or both of you aren’t ready to make that commitment yet.”

            “I guess…”

            “Look Pez probably understands your situation better than any other girl you could get. And while it’s difficult now it won’t be this whirlwind forever.”

            Zayn sighed and took another hit, passing it back to Louis. “You’re right. I just….I just don’t know sometimes.”

            “It’s hard having relationships in this life. But people have done it and continue to do it. You just have to find the right person.”

            “Speaking of right person.”

            “I’m not talking about Harry.”

            “I was gonna ask about Tracy. How’s she doing?”

            Louis took a hit before saying. “She’s not doing well. Her and Ajay are having a problems.”

            “What do you mean?” Zayn took the last hit of the blunt before throwing the bud out of the window.

            “Apparently Ajay is having a problem with Tracy’s new found fame. Not to mention the whole fake relationship.”

            “Yeah but he knows it’s fake. And she’s with him more than with us.”

            “That’s what I said. But Tracy feels like she should be doing something different.”

            “Like what? Not pursue her career and breech her contract with us.”

            “I guess.”

            “That’s fuck up. Ajay should be supportive not causing stress. It’s hard enough for her without her boyfriend basically saying she’s doing wrong.”

            “I tried to tell her that but she doesn’t want to listen. I’d feel terrible if they break up over this.”

            “If Ajay breaks up with Tracy it’s his fault, not hers and not yours.”

            “Yeah but…”

            “Is it Liam’s fault that Sophia couldn’t handle the fame?”

            “No.”

            “Then it’s not Tracy’s or yours either.”

            “Your right man.”

            “And Harry will come around too. He just needs time.”

            “I said I didn’t want to talk about Harry.”

            “Would it make it better if I said I had another blunt?”

            “I love you.”

            So the car ride continued with Zayn and Louis once again sharing a blunt and getting super high. Only this time the conversation was much more cheerful and even included Louis taking a video for prosperities sake. Once the blunt was finished Zayn and Louis rode around a bit and actually took in the some sights before being dropped back at the hotel. Zayn went to relieve Niall from Liam duty while Louis went to cheer up Harry the best way he knew how.

            “Harry?” Louis asked coming into the dark hotel room. “Harry where are you?” Seeing a blob in the bed Louis walked over and pulled back the covers. “You know if you’re going to stay in bed all day you could at least be naked.”

            A blurry eyed Harry looked up at Louis. “You’re high,” he stated.

            “Yes, me and Zayn took a lovely car ride and now I wish to suck your cock.”

            “I’m not in the mood, Lou.” Harry turned from Louis. Louis climbed onto the bed and straddled the younger boy. “Lou I said I wasn’t in the mood.”

            Lou leaned down to hold Harry’s face between his hands. “You know that this doesn’t change anything, right?”

            “What?”

            “Tracy being on tour, for one show or all of it, doesn’t change a thing. There is only one boy I love who I will be tumbling into bed with every night after an awesome show. It’s only you darling. No one else. Only you.”

            With that Harry leaned up to kiss Louis on the mouth. It started off sweet but soon turned heated as Louis began to take off their shirts while Harry handled their pants. Once they were naked Louis slid down Harry’s body to his erect dick. Sucking a bruise into the taller boy’s hip Louis swallowed down his member in one smooth go.

            “Fuck,” Harry moaned as Louis slurped at him. Louis always got extra dirty when he was high. Harry could do nothing but pet at Louis’ head while he sucked the life out of him. While the feather haired boy began massaging his balls is when Harry lost it and came hard down Louis throat. Licking and sucking until Harry was over-sensitive, Louis finally pulled up and came to settle next to his boy.

            “Good?” Louis giggled tracing the birds on Harry’s chest.

            “Hell yeah. Fuck I think I died for a moment,” Harry smiled. “Can I do you?”

            “Not yet. Maybe later.” The one down fall of Louis being really high was that it was difficult for him to maintain during it.

            “Good then you can fuck me.”

            “Yes!”

            The next day they headed off to Chile, recording on the way. While Liam was still sad he was able to pull it together to lay down some tracks and was in top form for the concert. The boys quickly realized that as long as Liam didn’t have enough time to think about the breakup he was fine. They had no problem with providing distractions.

 

 

            “Hey Dennis,” Tracy answered. She was finishing up a paper when suddenly her phone went off.

            “Hey how’s the final weeks going?” Dennis asked cheerfully.

            “I just need it to be over. I hate everyone.”

            “Well it’s almost over, and I have good news.”

            “What is it?”

            “You won’t have to be on the entire tour.”

            “Really? How?”

            “Well you can’t be traveling with One Direction when you’re in New Zealand filming.”

            “Stop, you’re lying.”

            “Nope. Just confirmed everything. You will be Ashley in the upcoming film Being a Vampire Sucks.”

            “When do I start?”

            “You’ll do all the rehearsals and fittings and stuff in June and July. You have August off before filming in September and October. You’ll be with the boys on your months off.”

            “Oh my God this is so exciting.”

            “Yes it is. I’m proud of you. I’ll give you more details as I get them but for now just focus on graduation.”

            “Thank you!”

            As Dennis hung up Tracy was about to text Ajay when she saw that he texted her to ask to come up to her room.

            “I have good news,” she greeted as Ajay came into the room.

            “Let me say this first,” Ajay said stopping Tracy in her tracks. Nothing good could come of this. “Tracy these past few months have been great but they haven’t been the greatest. While I do love you and I know you love me I feel like I’m always fighting for your attention. You are doing great work with your modeling and now you’re signing onto a movie and I just can’t handle the commitment that comes with that. I wanted a girl that I could settle down with and maybe start a family not a celebrity that I barely see and have to share with the world. I know that it’s not your fault and that you are only doing your job but I can’t live like this. I’m sorry.”

            “So what are you saying?” Tracy asked numbly.

            “I’m saying that I think we should break up. Now before either of us ends up hurting the other.”

            “We can’t hurt each other.”

            “Now we can’t but I feel like we’re on thin ice already. It’s only gonna get worse with you traveling around and pretending to be some celebrity’s girlfriend and becoming a celebrity now. I’m just trying to end this now before we come to hate each other.”

            “I could never hate you.”

            “You say that now. Things changed. You’ve even changed in the time we started dating.”

            “You don’t want to at least try?”

            “I have been trying. It’s not working. I’m sorry.”

            Tracy thought for a moment before taking a breath. “It’s fine. You’re right. Thank you for telling me and for thinking of what’s best for us. I appreciate it.”

            Ajay was surprised. He was expecting fights and tantrums and flat out refusal. Maybe she was done with him. “We can still be friends, right?”

            “Yes but not right now. I need some time.”

            “Of course. You said you had good news too?”

            “Yeah but it was just that I finished my paper.”

            “That’s great….so I’ll see you later.”

            “Yeah.”

            Tracy walked Ajay out and then returned to her room before turning into a crying mess on the bed.

 

 

            It was in Argentina that Louis finally had enough time to call Tracy. The boys seemed to be either writing or performing since Peru, all in an attempt to distract Liam. While each day the boy got better they wanted to be sure. Also after Peru Harry’s disposition began to brighten as well. It seemed that he took Louis’ words to heart that they would not be separated by Tracy. With Harry was exploring with Zayn, and Liam and Niall writing for the album, Louis thought this would be a great time to congratulate Tracy on her movie role. After texting and getting the okay Louis powered up Skype to call his American friend.

            “Hey love!” Louis greeted as the girl came on.

            “Hey Louis, where are you guys now?” Tracy asked giving a small smile.

            “Argentina.”

            “How is it?”

            “Amazing.”

            “The tour is going well?”

            “Oh yeah. A few bumps but we got it together.”

            “Good. How are the boys?”

            “Zayn and Niall are good. Harry is better now. But Liam is a little down.”

            “What happened to Liam?”

            “Sophia broke up with him.”

            “Oh no.”

            “Yeah he’s a bit down. But we’re keeping him distracted.”

            “But why did she break up with him. I thought things were going well.”

            “Apparently she couldn’t handle him being away so much and being like…famous.”

            Tracy suddenly felt a stab to her heart. “Oh that’s too bad.”

            “Yeah it is. So how are you and Ajay?”

            Tracy was trying to keep it together. To just smile and act like everything was alright. But unlike Liam she didn’t have to friends to cry to about Ajay, as far as they knew she was dating Louis. So when Louis asked she just broke down and told him everything that happened and how she’s been crying her eyes out by herself for the past three days. 

            “Damn I’m sorry love.” Louis said once Tracy quieted.

            Tracy shook her head. “It’s not your fault.”

            “And it isn’t yours either.” But Tracy was shaking her head. “No love please. You have a right to pursue any career you want to. Ajay has no say over your life. He can give his opinion but it’s your decision ultimately and apparently it wasn’t a bad decision Miss Movie Star.” Tracy giggled at that. “I know its hard now but you’ll see it was Ajay’s mistake not yours.”

             Tracy gave another small smile but this one was genuine. “Thank you Louis.”

            “No problem love. Hey, when’s graduation?”

            “The seventeenth and eighteenth.”

            “See you’re almost done. And you know you can call me for anything, right?”

            “What about your boyfriend?”

            “We’ve come to an understanding. He won’t bother you.”  

            “Thank you.”

            “Listen it’s time for dinner but text me and let me know how you’re doing alright?”

            “I will. And tell Liam that me and him should go eat our feelings sometime.”

            “Will do.”

            After hanging up with Tracy Louis made his way to where dinner was being served in Liam’s suite.

            “Hey lads,” Louis started once everyone had settled with food. “When’s our last date here?”

            “The eleventh in Brazil,” Liam informed him.

            “And we start again in Dublin on the 23rd right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Do we have anything planned in between there?”  

            The boys thought for a moment. “I don’t think so,” Niall answered checking his phone. “I know that we’re gonna be in Dublin on the 22nd to go over everything but I don’t think we have anything before that.”

            “We don’t,” Zayn added.

            “Then we should take a detour.” Louis said finally.

            “To where?” Harry asked.

            “To….Albany.”

            “Albany?”

            “Where’s that?” Zayn asked.

            “Isn’t that where Tracy goes to Uni?” Niall asked.

            “Yeah,” Louis suddenly wasn’t sure about his plan. “Her graduation is the 18th. It would be nice to surprise her.”

            “Why?” Harry asked after a moment of confused silence.

            “Because…..because Ajay broke up with her and she’s all alone up there because all her friends think she’s dating me.” Now that Louis said it he didn’t know if he was more worried that the boys wouldn’t want to make the extra trip or how about how Harry would respond.

            “Poor girl,” Niall said taking out his phone to text Tracy his support.

            “We’ll have to ask Paul,” Zayn said nodding his agreement with the plan.

            “Already on it,” Liam said texting. “It might be easier to just head to New York from Brazil. We might get to spend a few extra days there.”

            “Tracy’s family will have her after the ceremony. We could leave the eighteenth.” Louis put in. “Plus Albany is an international airport so we won’t have to go back to the city.”

            “Paul is down he’s checking flights and stuff now.” Liam informed the group.

            As the three boys began discussing things to do in Brazil and New York City Louis turned to Harry who was quiet the whole time. “Is this okay?” he asked.

            Harry sighed. “Yeah it’s fine,” he said quietly. “A graduation is something to be celebrated and no one should go through a break up alone.”

            “Thanks Harry.”

            “Of course.” But inside Harry’s mind was spinning. Ajay was the one thing keeping Tracy from trying to get Louis. Now that she was single all bets were off. While he didn’t think that Louis would cheat on him or anything he also knew that girls could be very persuasive. If Tracy really tried she could get Louis into a compromising position easily, or worse, make Louis believe that she was better for him. The breakup changes everything. Harry is going to have to make sure Tracy knows that Louis is only for him, and no one else.

 

 

            The official itinerary became that the boys would fly from Brazil to New York on the 13th, hang around New York City for a few days before flying to Albany on the 15th. They would spend the weekend with Tracy before flying from Albany to London on the 18th. Then they would hang in London for a few days before flying to Dublin on the 22nd. Tracy would be flying from New York to same day. With the plan in place and confirmed One Direction finished their South American leg with a bang. Partying hard in Sao Pablo and filming for the special that will be showed on NBC. Their New York stay was spent writing songs for the new album and recording the ones already written.

            Finally their days in the city were up and they boarded a flight to Albany. Surprisingly the media hadn’t gotten wind of their change of plans and no fans seemed to notice them, or at least they didn’t notice themselves being noticed. Getting off the plane in Albany they made their way to the hotel in the capital plaza. They wanted a hotel closer to campus but the rooms were already booked for parents staying for graduation.

            “Anyone hungry?” Louis asked when they boys congregated in his and Harry’s room after dropping off their stuff.

            “Starving,” Niall said looking at pamphlets on the table. “What’s good around here?”

            “No idea. Maybe the front desk has some suggestions?”

            Niall nodded and picked up the phone to ask.

            “Why don’t we ask Tracy where she wants to go when we pick her up?” Zayn suggested.

            “That might not be a bad idea,” Liam agreed. “We could act like normal Uni students.”

            “That would be fun,” Niall said now that he was off the phone. “But if Tracy doesn’t want to pick I have some suggestions. Apparently Lark Street is a good place to go.”

            The boys shrugged. “Alright if everyone is ready we can put this plan into action,” Louis commanded taking out his phone. With a nod from the group he called Tracy while the following the rest of the boys out of the room.

            “Hey love,” Louis greeted when Tracy picked up. They were in the elevator heading to the lobby. “What are you up to?”

            “Just reading,” Tracy said sounding bored. “Finals are over and I can’t bring myself to really pack my room.”

            “Sounds dreadful.” The boys reached the lobby and headed towards the front to where their driver was waiting. “Hey Tracy where do you live again on campus? One of the drivers’ daughter goes to your school.”

            “I live on Colonial Quad in Johnson hall.”

            “Colonial Quad, Johnson Hall,” Louis repeated just loud enough for the driver to hear. “Nope never heard of that place. Maybe she lives somewhere else.  
            “Maybe. Do you know what year she is?”

            “1st year I believe.”

            “Then she’s either on Indian or State. Was it a weird name?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Then it was probably Indian.”

            The boys were in the car and driving down Washington to campus. “Have you eaten dinner yet?”

            “No, I’ll probably just have some ramen in my room.”

            “Come on you know that’s not healthy.”

            “It’s a staple food in every college kid’s diet.”

            “Well what do you want for dinner?”

            “I don’t know. I guess seafood?”

            “Seafood huh? And where could you get seafood around campus?”

            “You can’t get good seafood on campus. I guess I could go to Red Lobster.”

            The car had pulled into campus and the boys got out, heading to the dorm which luckily wasn’t far. They could already see the tent and chairs set up for the ceremony. “Red Lobster. That’s not really seafood.”

            “Its close enough, besides it’s all I really know.”

            “Red Lobster it is then.” The boys were outside the door.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Why don’t you let us into the building?”

            There was silence and then shuffling. The boys looked up and saw that they could see the stair case of the 3 storied dorm. Suddenly a dark haired girl ran out of the top floor and down the second peering down at them.

            “Oh my God!” Tracy screeched, hanging up the phone and running the rest of the way down to let the boys in. “What are you guys doing here?”

            “We came to surprise you,” Liam explained getting a hug.

            “Happy Graduation,” Niall said hugging her.

            “What, no you guys are supposed to be relaxing at home,” Tracy complained getting a hug from Zayn.

            “Yes well instead we were relaxing in New York City,” he explained.

            “Much more interesting I assure you,” Louis added getting his hug.

            Harry stood there awkwardly but did offer a hand shake which Tracy accepted beaming.

            “Alright get your stuff we’re going to Red Lobster,” Louis said smiling.

            “Wait really?” Tracy said looking amazed.

            “Of course love we’re here for you.”

            “Wouldn’t you rather go to a nice restaurant? I’m sure they have better ones on Lark.”

            “No this weekend we are gonna be normal Uni students,” Liam told her. “That means code names.”

            “Okay let me just grab my things.”

            “Can we see your room?” Niall asked suddenly. “I’ve never been in a Uni dorm before.” The other boys agreed eagerly.

            “Um…it’s a bit of a mess but sure.” Tracy led the way into the dorm. The boys taking in everything as they walked up the steps to her floor. “Down there is a lounge area and through there is a small kitchen that doesn’t really work and more space for studying. There is also more study/lounge space in the basement, along with the laundry room.” They then reached the 3rd floor and Tracy opened the door, letting the boys in. She knew her suitemates were out so she didn’t bother making sure everyone was decent or wouldn’t freak out. Once all of the boys were inside and the door was shut Tracy made a sweeping gesture around the room. “This is the common room.” Tracy pointed to her left. “Those are my suitemate’s rooms.” She pointed behind the boys. “That’s the toilet.” She pointed to her right. “That’s the shower and next to it is my room.”

            “The toilet and shower are separate?” Liam asked looking into the small room with a sink and toilet.”

            “Yeah. That’s not normal but it works great in the morning. Five girls, three sinks.”

            “And you said this is your room?” Niall asked gesturing to the door nearest to them.

            “Yeah it’s small though so you all can’t fit at once.”

            “You don’t have a roommate?” Zayn asked peeking in behind Niall’s head.

            “No for senior year I decided not to share.”

            “It’s very nice.” Louis complimented. Actually stepping in to take in the room. “You’ve got a lot of stuff.”

            “It’s an organized mess. I know where everything is.”

            After the boys got a look around, even Harry reluctantly asked questions, they moved to the common room while Tracy went in her room to change. Once changed they all headed out and back to the car. Dinner at Red Lobsters was interesting. They used code names so the surrounding tables wouldn’t know who they were but a few girls did notice them. Luckily they were with their parents and didn’t cause a scene. Harry didn’t make it any better by smiling and winking at them.

            “So what are you doing tonight?” Louis asked as everyone ate their dessert.

            Tracy sighed. “Probably nothing.”

            “Do you have to study?” Liam asked.

            “No finals are done.”

            “Then you should go out.” Niall added. He was then quickly kicked under the table by Louis. He was about to yell at Louis before he noticed Tracy’s face. She looked…heartbroken.

            “Going out isn’t really my thing,” she said giving the boys a weak smile. “I’m kinda over Albany nightlife.”

            “Are your friends going out?” Louis asked carefully.

            Tracy made a rueful smile. “Probably, but I never know what their plans are. Just where they might go.”

            “Why not?”

            Tracy shrugged. “Becoming a model, a celebrities’ girlfriend, and a recluse is a lot to put up with in one semester. They don’t have the will to properly include me.”

            Louis felt a lump in his throat, he knew what was really going on. Tracy became a recluse to spend time with Ajay because they had to keep their relationship a secret. Now all her friends either believe Tracy feels she’s too good for them or decided Tracy doesn’t want to hang out with them. Either way it’s all his fault. Luckily when Louis fell silent Liam picked back up.

            “Would you like to go out with us?” he asked.

            “What?”

            “We want to be proper Uni students. So we want to go out to the bars where other students go. It’ll be fun.”

            “Yeah but what if you guys get mobbed?”

            “Our fan base is 12 to 18 year olds. We’ll be fine.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Paul has been following us with a van of security. We’ll be fine.”

            “Okay then yeah. It’ll be fun.”

            And that is how One Direction and Tracy ended up at Barley’s dancing the night away along with the rest of the UAlbany crowd. She did run into her friends at one point who seemed receptive to the boys but not sure how to associate with them. Liam, Louis, and Niall tried but it was a bit difficult with Zayn standing around looking extremely intimidating and Harry basically sulking. He wasn’t happy that since they were in public Louis was pretending to be Tracy’s boyfriend not his. Louis made it up to him that night by blowing his brains out.

            On Friday Tracy’s family arrived and the boys treated them to dinner at the hotel. The next time they saw Tracy she was graduating. Since Tracy was a double major she had two major graduations and the larger school wide one. Since no tickets were needed the boys were able to attend the ceremony which was very nice. It was a small major so every student got a personal speech from a teacher who knew them best. Tracy’s teacher was very sweet and said some really nice things about her. For some reason Louis felt a bit of pride when he complimented her on her study habits and conversations in class. After the ceremony the boys left Tracy to be with her family.

            “That was a really nice ceremony,” Louis said as he and Harry got ready for bed.

            “Yes it was,” Harry called from that bathroom. He came out from the shower and went searching through his suitcase for some underwear.

            “Do you wanna go to the one tomorrow?”

            Harry turned looking confused. “I thought we were.”

            “I mean we don’t have to.” Louis walked over to the younger boy, taking the underwear from him and tugging at the edge of his towel. “We could just stay here all day.”

            “And what would we be doing?” Harry asked, his voice getting deeper.

            “Oh ya know. We can order a bunch of unhealthy food, watch movies in Netflix, and fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight.”

            Harry, who was looking at where Louis’ hand curled around the top of his towel looked up with a gasp. “You want me to fuck you.”

            “Yeah baby. Just take it easy this first time.”

            “Of course.” Harry was out of his towel, had Louis on the bed, and a bottle of lube in his hand, in record time.

            “Eager are we?” Louis joked as Harry began undressing him and kissing the skin he revealed.

            “Always.” After that there wasn’t much talking, only moaning and gasps as Harry undressed Louis and proceeded to open him up.

            “Fuck,” Louis moaned when Harry hit his prostate. He then began messaging it with his fingers while adding a third. “If you keep that up I’m gonna cum.”

            “Don’t worry I got you,” Harry said leaning down and pumping his fingers faster, causing Louis to arch up and moan. “Do you need a fourth?”

            “No I’m good….just fuck me.”

            “I don’t want to hurt you.”

            “You won’t.”

            Harry searched Louis’ face for a moment to see if he was lying. Seeing that the boy seemed genuine he removed his fingers before slicking up his dick. Once he was satisfied that he was lubed enough Harry climbed back on Louis and slowly sunk into his warm heat.

            “Yes,” Louis moaned, pulling Harry close once he was near him.

            “Fuck you feel so good,” Harry panted as he slowly rolled his hips, causing both boys to moan. They continued like that for a while. Harry slowly fucking Louis with Louis writhing and begging under him. Honestly I was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen. Slowly turning Louis into a babbling mess. Louis thrusted his hips in the hopes of spurring Harry on, to make him fuck faster but nothing worked and soon Louis could barely move for the pleasure going through him.

            “Harry please,” he begged.

            “What is it darling?”

            “Please….make me cum.”

            “You wanna cum baby?”

            “Yes….I want it so bad.”

            “Of course.” Realizing he wouldn’t be lasting much long either Harry changed the angle so that he was nailing Louis’ prostate and went to town. Fucking the older boy quickly and thoroughly that he was cumming within minutes.

            “Oh Harry….yes….yes….fuck!”

            “Oh fuck Louis….shit.” Feeling Louis constrict around him Harry quickly followed him into a climax.

            “I think you’ve killed me,” Louis said after five minutes of them catching their breath.

            “I hope not. I need you for round two.”

            They ended up making love three times that night.

 

 

 

            Harry and Louis did end up going to Tracy’s third graduation. Louis was content to stay in bed but Harry wanted to rub in Tracy’s face that Louis was limping because of him. Of course while Tracy noticed the limp she didn’t say anything, as did everyone else. With the ceremony over all that was left was for Tracy to pack up her room and head home. The boys said their good byes before heading to Albany International Airport for the long flight home.

            “So lads how did you enjoy being proper Uni students?” Louis asked. He was in the back of the van with an arm around Harry.

            “It was nice,” Liam answered turning to face the older boy. “Kinda makes me wish I went to Uni.”

            “Not me,” Niall interjected. “Do you know how much work that is?”

            “We’d never make it,” Zayn said seriously causing everyone to laugh.

            “It would’ve been nice to graduate though. Finish normally before X-Factor,” Harry commented.

            “You didn’t miss much love trust me,” Louis said squeezing his lover tight. That caused another round of laughter as the car sped to the airport.

 

 

            Being home was a brief respite. Sophia had agreed to meet Liam to talk about the relationship. Originally Liam wanted to try to convince her to take him back but after a talk with Louis and Zayn he decided to discuss why she felt that they had to breakup and work on it. It was with that plan that Liam went to the small café they agreed to meet in. Sophia wanted to meet on neutral ground and the café had a private room so it was the perfect venue. Liam arrived early and ordered Sophia’s favorite drink and snack, every little bit helped. Just as the drinks reached the table Sophia walked in. She looked breathtaking in a flowy top and tight jeans. Liam could see she wasn’t going to make this easy.

            “Hello love,” Liam greeted, standing to give her a kiss on the cheek. That was safe right? It was just a greeting. Sophia didn’t seemed bothered.

            “How are you?” she asked putting her things down.

            “I’m good.” Liam then held out a bouquet of roses. “These are for you.

            “They’re lovely.” Sophia smelled them as she sat down and Liam pushed in her chair.

            “I already ordered for you. I hope you don’t mind.” Now that he thought about it, it was very presumptuous of him to just order for her. Luckily she smiled and sipped at her drink.

            “You remembered.”

            “Of course.” After a beat of silence Liam asked. “So how is everything?”

            “Good, good. I just did a few shoots.”

            “Tell me about them.”

            So for the next 20 minutes Sophia told Liam all about the different shoots she did and a few that were coming up. Liam listened attentively and even asked questions when he didn’t understand things. While he couldn’t care less about the fashion world he was happy to see Sophia excited about something. Unfortunately she ended her story with, “now I know you didn’t invite me here just to talk about my career.”

            Liam swallowed and looked away for a moment. “No I didn’t. I wanted to know….why you broke up with me.”

            “Liam,” Sophia sighed.

            “I’m not trying to get back with you. I mean I would love to but I’m not going to force it. I just want to know what I did wrong.”

            Sophia sighed and picked at her flowers for a moment before turning back to Liam. “It’s nothing that you did. It’s the whole…situation.”

            “I don’t follow.”

            “We’re we really a couple Liam? Yeah we had sex, yeah we went out, but were we really a couple?”

            “Of course we were. I love you.”      

            “I’m not sure you did.”

            Liam felt smacked. “What?”

            “Liam you were in love with being in love. And you were brilliant, it’s just…..it didn’t feel real sometimes. It felt staged or faked. We would go out, be caught by the paps, have articles written about us, and then go home and do nothing. Or you would come home for a few days and we’d hang out and then you’d leave.” Sophia looked at Liam and ran her hand through her hair. “I’m not explaining this right. What I’m trying to say is I didn’t feel like I was in relationship. I just felt like…arm candy.”

            “You weren’t….you aren’t.”

            “I know I’m not. That’s just the way I felt.” Sophia checked her phone before sighing again. “I have to go.”

            “Can I still talk to you?” Liam got up to walk her out, leaving some bills on the table.

            “Of course you can. Just don’t try to force anything.”

            “I would never.”

            Sophia smiled and kissed him on the cheek before heading to her car and driving off. Liam went to his own car and after a few calming breaths drove off as well. He planned to go home and maybe talk to Zayn about what happened. Instead he found himself heading to the studio.

 

 

            When Liam entered the studio he heard the ending of singing and then Niall comment, “that was great Louis. When did you write it?”

            “While we were in Albany actually,” Louis answered. Harry laughed.

            “What did I miss?” Liam asked making his presence known.

            “Liam!” Niall greeted. He was on a stool with his guitar. “Louis wrote a song about being addicted to sex.”

            “Another one?”

            “It’s not about being addicted to sex,” Louis argued. “It’s about being so in love with someone that you have no control.” Suddenly Louis face lit up. “That’s what I’m calling it. No Control.”

            Liam commented, “It still sounds that it’s about sex to me.”

            “Well if it is then it’s my first one.”

            “Then what was Alive about?” Harry asked.

            The boys just laughed.

            “Hey Liam, we’re going out to grab lunch,” Harry started. “You want anything?”

            “No I just ate. Thanks though.”

            “Okay, Jamie and ‘em are with the band if you get lonely.”

             Liam only nodded and the rest of the boys left the room. Liam picked up the guitar and began strumming. His head was a whirlwind of the things Sophia said. He couldn’t even form words to describe how he felt or what he wanted to do. Putting the guitar down he decided that the best thing to do would be the write it out. Get all his thoughts out and hopefully makes some sense out of them. Of course when he grabbed the pad thoughts didn’t come out. Instead, lyrics did.

            _Tell me you believe in love_

_It’s not an illusion_

_No baby this is not an illusion_

_I’ve really got my heart out on my sleeve_

_Oh baby this is not an illusion_

_So tell me you believe in love_

_‘Cause its not an illusion to me_

_Can’t you see it?_

_I’m not trying to mislead you_

_I promise falling for me_

_Won’t be a mistake_

            “That looks good,” Jamie said.

            “Shit Jamie you scared me,” Liam gasped turning to see one of their song writers standing over him.

            “I made noise. You must’ve been in the zone or something.”

            “I guess.”

            “So what’s this for? You usually don’t write by yourself.”

            Liam sighed and handed over the pad so Jamie could get a better look. “It’s for Soph. She broke up with me.”

            “Because you’re a magician?”

            Liam smiled at that. “No because she felt that our relationship wasn’t real….cause I’m always away.”

            “I see.” Jamie studied the lyrics a bit more. “Whelp there are only two things to do?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yup, finish this song and convince the bonnie lass that you really love her. I suggest we do it in that order.”

 

 

_Dear Sophia,_

_I am sorry if at any point during our relationship you felt neglected_

_or not appreciated. If you felt unloved or unreal. Please believe me that that was_

_not my intention when I asked you to be my girlfriend. What I intended was to_

_shower you in the affection, love, and respect that you deserve. I see that I fell_

_short of that goal and I apologize. I knew that a relationship would be difficult since_

_I am always on the road. I thought that if I took you out often and showed you the_

_perks of this life you would understand why I live it, and it would make up for my_

_time away. I see now that all you wanted was a bit of acknowledgement. Not in the_

_form of fashion shows and celebrity parties, but in a simple night in or a weekend_

_spent together. I assume you enjoyed our time out but would also like some time in,_

_and if given the chance, I know I can do both._

_I write you this letter not asking for a second chance but as an apology. I’m_

_sorry for the hardship and heartache I have caused you. Please understand that the_

_love I have for you is real. You are not arm candy or something to show off (though_

_I do enjoy showing you off because you are lovely and deserved to be shown)._

_You are my best friend and partner in crime, and while you deserved better, I_

_am so happy that for a time I was able to call you mine. I am not requesting a_

_response to this letter but if you do feel the need to reach out, know that while I_

_may not always be available you always take priority in my life._

_Love always,_

_Liam_

_P.S. I’ve attached the lyrics to our new song Illusion. I wrote it thinking of you._

            Liam mailed that letter, thinking it would be more romantic than an email, right before he left his apartment to head to the airport for his flight to Dublin. It was decided that when they landed they would do a dry run of the concert so that the cobwebs were shook off. Then they had the night and day to themselves before returning to Croke Park for the first concert of the European Leg.

            Harry was not in a good mood. He was tired and cranky and hungry. Right after they landed they were rushed to the arena to practice. They hadn’t even gotten a chance to change before they were forced to work. Now to make matters worse they were finally going to the hotel where Louis would be staying with Tracy and he with Liam. This sleeping arrangement was supposed to be the case until Tracy left for New Zealand. Arriving at the hotel and learning that Tracy had already landed put Harry in a worse mood, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and not come out until it was time to go on stage. Unfortunately when he got to the room he would be sharing with Liam his card wouldn’t work.

            “What’s wrong Harry?” Louis asked noticing the frustrated boy standing outside his hotel room. The others were still coming down the hall discussing plans for tonight.

            “My fucking card won’t work,” Harry explained.

            “Let me see.” Louis took the card and tried to use it to open the door.

            “What’s wrong lads?” Niall asked walking over.

            “Harry’s card won’t work.”

            Niall took it and studied the card. “That’s because it’s not to this room,” Niall explained handing the card back.

            “What?” the boys said together.

            “Look at the number. It’s not for this room.”

            Both boys studied the card before Harry walked over to Louis and Tracy’s room and opened the door. In the entryway he saw his suitcase. “Guess I’m staying in here,” Harry said looking back at his bandmates.

            “Then where is Tracy?” Liam asked.

            “In here,” Tracy popped her head out of Liam’s room.

            “Tracy!” Niall called surging forward to embrace the girl. “How was the flight?”

            “Good. I am so excited to be in Ireland.”

            “Of course ya are and we have a surprise for you.”

            “What is it?”

            “A surprise,” Louis called from his doorway.

            “Are you coming out with us tonight?” Liam asked.

            “What do you guys have in mind?”

            “Niall wants to go to a proper Irish pub.”

            “Sounds like a good time.”

            “Oi,” Zayn called from his room down the hall. “I’m ordering food. Does anyone want anything? Oh hi Tracy.”

 

 

            After dinner in Zayn’s room everyone returned to their room to shower and change. Once that was done they all met up to have the driver take them to A Hole in the Wall, Ireland’s longest pub.

            “What do you mean longest pub?” Tracy asked as they drove through the city.

            “Oh you’ll see,” Niall said smiling.

            A Hole in the Wall was actually made up of several houses combined to create the longest pub. It was fantastic inside. Plush couches and tables to sit at, craft beer on tap, a large wine selection, and of course a full bar. While the place was packed it was a bit of an older crowd which meant One Direction had less of a chance of being spotted. Also since it was a bit isolated being next to a park they didn’t have to worry about paps appearing.

            “Alright whatcha got in mind lads?” Niall asked. “Remember the goal is to be hung-over till the show.”

            “I think I’ll try every beer on tap,” Louis said strolling past them to get a seat at the bar. Harry joined them and decided to look over the wine menu just because he could.

            “Whiskey?” Zayn asked.

            “Whiskey,” Niall, Tracy, and Liam said together.

            After ordering drinks the group found a nice couch to sit on and chat. The conversation started nice with Niall and Zayn talking to Tracy about the movie while Liam, Harry, and Louis discussed the album.  Once the first round was done Niall demanded that they do shots of Jameson. It was all downhill from there. Niall, Tracy, Liam, and Zayn got more whiskey while Louis and Harry continued to try to conquer the beer and wine menu. Conversation topics ranged. At one point Zayn and Tracy had a serious conversation about how to create a Pakistani and British mixed wedding. Niall and Harry created an entire new cerography for the concert and tried to teach it to Liam. Niall and Louis had a beer chugging contest which Louis won but he lost in the Irish car bomb contest. Zayn had to take a double shot of Jameson because he went out to smoke and Liam had to take a double shot because he ordered champagne which Harry ended up drinking. Harry spontaneously wrote a song about bondage on a napkin and when he showed Louis the boy instantly stood.

            “Me and Harry are leaving,” Louis announced walking to the bar to settle their tab.

            “Why?” Tracy asked sipping her whiskey and coke.

            “Because I need to tie him up.” Louis then grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him out of the pub to the applause of his bandmates and fake girlfriend.

            After that Zayn explained to Tracy Pakistani wedding traditions while Liam and Niall got another round. Liam returned with the drinks but Niall was at the bar talking to some guy who apparently was from his hometown. Zayn went to join him so Liam took his spot.

            “I’m sorry about Ajay,” Liam said suddenly. He then gasped and looked at Tracy. “Oh shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring him up. Fuck….um.”

            “It’s okay. I figured Louis would tell you guys,” Tracy said putting her drink down. “And thank you. I’m sorry about Sophia.”

            “How do you know about that?”

            “Tumblr.”

            Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you know why he broke up with you?”

            “I’m not sure if it was the fake dating Louis or the trying to become a movie star.”

            “Probably a mixture of both. It’s fucked up though.”

            “No it’s fine. I mean it’s a lot to ask for one person. I’ll never be around and when I am I have to hide.”

            “He should be happy he gets even that,” Liam yelled sounding annoyed. Tracy looked over at him confused. “Tracy you are great. You’re beautiful, intelligent, talented, you are the whole package any guy would be lucky just to call you their friend, let alone their girlfriend. If Ajay couldn’t see that then fuck him. So what if you’ll be gone sometimes? So what if you’ll have to pretend to be with another man? It’s called acting. At least he gets you. The real you. No makeup, no lines, no plugs, no filters, you. And he should be happy with that.”

            “Why do I feel this turned into more than me and Ajay?” Tracy asked sipping her drink. She appreciated Liam’s words but it seemed a bit too serious, even for drunken anger.

            “Sophia broke up with me basically because I’m a celebrity.”

            “Is that what Niall was talking about with the new song?”

            “Yeah she thought that we were fake. That I wasn’t into it. That I didn’t love her.”

            “Then fuck her.” Tracy downed her drink and turned to face and shocked Liam fully. “Liam you’re great to. You are so caring and thoughtful and understanding. You put your whole heart into everything. You’re a true gentleman and she was lucky to have you. So what if you travel a lot. I call that an excellent time to see the world. It’s a long distance relationship, plenty of people do it. She will survive. But if she can’t handle that, if she’s not willing to try. Then fuck her time to find someone that will.”

            Liam stared at Tracy in awe for a moment. He then downed his drink. “Do you wanna go? I’m kinda tired.”

            “Sure.”

            Liam got up to settle the bill and told the boys he and Tracy were leaving. He then got Tracy from the couch to leave. Once they were in the car Liam said, “Thanks Tracy. That was really nice of you to say.”

            “I wasn’t just saying it,” Tracy said turning Liam towards her. “I mean it. You’re a catch but you come with some conditions. If she can’t handle that, then she isn’t the one.”

            “I thought she was the one.”

            “I know and hey, there’s still time. You might be surprised.”

            Instead Liam surprised Tracy, by kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up before law school starts and maybe another before things really get hectic. Sorry for leaving you with the cliffhanger but it just ended naturally there.


	13. Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is all the summary you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm surprised I updated this quickly too. Warning: heterosexual sex ahead!

            Tracy wasn’t exactly sure how it happened. One moment she’s pumping up Liam’s self-esteem with kind words after a break up, the next moment she’s pumping up Liam’s dick while he tries to feel every inch of her. Yeah interesting car ride. Luckily the driver was nice enough to tell them when they were close to the hotel so they could right their clothes and not look like they were trying to tear into each other in the back of the car. Once at the hotel Liam calmly helped Tracy out of the car as the doorman opened the doors for them. Behind them another car pulled up with Zayn dragging out a stumbling Niall. It didn’t help the he was stumbling too.

            “’Ello mates, fancy a drink,” Niall slurred as the group walked to the elevators.

            “I think we’re good but thanks for offering,” Tracy said sweetly.

            “Anytime.”

            “When did you guys leave?” Liam asked as they rode the elevator up to the floor they rented out.

            “Right after you guys,” Zayn explained. “We would’ve stayed later but that guy kept buying Niall shots and eyeing him and way Harry eyes Louis so I figured it was time to go.”

            “You thought he wanted to fuck me?” Niall yelled causing the group to fall into hysterics.            They pulled themselves together by the time they reach their floor but actually almost fell over laughing when they neared Louis and Harry’s room.

            “Oh…oh god…yes! Yes! Oh fuck me….oh!” Louis sounded in the hall.

            “Shut the fuck up you slags,” Niall said hitting the wall.

            “I thought Harry was being tied up,” Tracy said innocently.

            “I’m not going there with you,” Zayn said. “C’mon Niall.”

            “Are you gonna tie me up daddy?” Niall asked leaning on Zayn as he opened the door to their room.

            “Of course love.”

            After making sure Zayn and Niall were safely in their room Liam and Tracy stumbled into theirs. Kissing feverishly Liam pulled off Tracy’s blouse as she undid his shirt. Liam then lifted Tracy into the nearest surface, which happened to be the back of the couch and stuck his hand up her shirt while kissing and touching her. At the same time Tracy was working on his belt and had already kicked off her heels.

            “God you’re so wet for me,” Liam said touching Tracy’s though her panties. “I just want to get inside.”

            “Not out here,” Tracy said once Liam’s pants were off. She could see his large dick tenting his boxer briefs.

            “Of course where are my manners?”

            With that Liam picked Tracy up again and carried her to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed Tracy continued to undress while Liam rooted around his suitcase. When he turned around with the condom in hand his mouth watered to see Tracy naked on his bed.

            “You are so fucking hot.”

            “Oh yeah?” Tracy flipped her hair sexually before massaging her breasts. “How hot?”

            “So hot I’m about to finish in my pants.”

            “Better take them off then.”

            Liam did not have to be told twice. He nearly tripped taking off his underwear and hopping onto the bed. Once there he fell on top of Tracy, kissing her hard, their tongue’s fighting for power. While they kissed they explored each other’s bodies, Tracy’s fingers lightly touching Liam’s toned chest and arms before traveling down to grasp his large dick.

            “Fuck,” Liam moaned.

            Tracy used the pre-cum gathered at the tip and create some lubrication so that she could stroke Liam properly. Liam’s hands were cupping and tugging at Tracy’s breasts before traveling down to massage her clit. Tracy let out a beautiful moan as Liam began to finger her and suck on his nipple. After determining that she was ready and that he couldn’t wait any longer Liam rolled off and turned on the light to put the condom on. Once the condom was in place the rolled back onto Tracy and settled between her legs. Making sure Tracy had enough pillows at her head and was comfortable Liam took his cock to guide it slowly into Tracy’s awaiting crevice. Both of them moaned as Liam slowly entered. She was tight and Liam checked Tracy’s face for signs of discomfort as he continued. Luckily there was none and soon Liam was sheathed in Tracy’s tight heat.

            “Oh fuck,” Liam said as Tracy moaned under him. He began a gentle pace of his rolling his hips while kissing Tracy. But as Tracy began to trust back and moan in his ear he knew he had to do something quick to make sure that didn’t end too soon. “Can I try from the back?”

            “Of course.”

            Liam carefully pulled out, making sure the condom stayed in place, before backing up so that Tracy could get up onto her knees.

            “You have a beautiful ass,” Liam complimented.

            “It would look better if you were in me.”     

            “Yes ma’am.” 

            Liam swiftly got up so that he could enter Tracy once again. He gave a few tentative thrusts to make sure then angle worked before leaning over Tracy and going to town.

            “Oh…oh…yes….yes!” Tracy moaned as Liam slammed her g-spot with his thrusts. Liam moaned beautifully in her ear before sitting up to really pound her. His biceps flexing as he grabbed her hips to pull her into him. “Yes….yes….Liam….oh!”

            “Fuck Tracy…yeah….you feel so fucking good.” Liam reached around to rub Tracy’s clit while thrusting, creating a smacking sound between them. Tracy moaned loudly and fell forward making and angle even better.

            “Oh fuck….I’m gonna cum.” Tracy moaned and grabbed onto the sheets as Liam doubled his efforts. It was only three more thrusts before Tracy was clenching up and crying out as she climaxed.

            “God damn!” Liam exclaimed feeling Tracy constrict around him. He worked her through her orgasm and then stopped so that she could catch her breath.

            “My God Liam,” Tracy said breathlessly. “Fuck.” She fell forward and off him.

            “You done already?”

            “Never.”

            Tracy then reached up and used the surprise and leverage to throw Liam onto his back. He thought that was extremely sexy. Checking the condom Tracy climbed back on top of Liam and slowly sunk down onto him.

            “Oh fuck,” Liam moaned throwing his head back. “You’re so fucking tight.” Tracy only smirked and clenched her muscles causing Liam to curse again. Tracy began to roll her hips in a teasing manner while Liam touched her all over. Finally his fingers reached her clit. He began massaging it slowly as Tracy gently bounced on him. Tracy then arched back and moaned, placing her hands on Liam’s thighs so that she could bounce quickly. Liam left his hand on her clit so that her motions did the work. “Yeah Tracy fuck.”

            “Oh….oh Liam,” Tracy moaned getting faster. Liam then began matching her thrusts and soon all you could hear was breathy moans and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. It was beautiful. Liam felt himself getting close and was about to warn Tracy when he felt her clenching around him.

            “Damn baby you gonna cum for me?”

            “Yeah….yeah…oh.”

            “Yeah Tracy. You look so good. Cum for me love. Cum for me.” With that encouragement Tracy seized up and then cried out and she came a second time. Liam worked her through it and then relaxed and she collapsed on top of him. After her breathing calmed a bit Liam slowly turned them over so that he was on top. “Can you keep going? I’m so close.”

            “Yeah baby come on.”

            Liam smiled and leaned up onto his elbows to begin thrusting in earnest. With Tracy’s breathy moans in his ear and the friction on his dick it didn’t take long for Liam to cum, spilling into the condom.

            “Oh….oh…fuck.” Liam thrusted a few more times before gently pulling out, making sure the condom was in place. Liam got up to throw the condom away before climbing back into bed and pulling Tracy close. “That was so good.”

            “Mmm it was.” Tracy snuggled in closer as Liam brought the covers up around them. They kissed slowly before they both fell asleep.  

 

 

            Niall was confused and probably still drunk. He fell asleep quickly once Zayn put him to bed, which involved basically throwing the blonde boy to his room. The boy was able to strip down to his boxers though before falling into bed. Though he was sure he hadn’t been sleeping long something woke him up. After a moment he realized what woke him up. He was hard. Painfully so. Before he could even process why he was so hard all of a sudden he wrapped his hand around his aching member and began to stroke. Using his pre-cum as lube. It wasn’t until he began satisfying his body’s ache that he realized why he was so hard. There was moaning coming from the room next to his. It was Liam’s room.

            _“Oh…oh…yes….yes!”_ He could hear a girl moan, followed by the sound of skin slapping. Liam brought a girl home? He was wanking to Liam fucking some girl. _“Yes….yes….Liam….oh!”_ Okay Liam was scoring, that’s nice. As Niall took his hand off his cock and contemplated finding some headphones so he could get himself off to porn and not his friend fucking he heard, _“Fuck Tracy…yeah….you feel so fucking good.”_  Oh shit. Liam was sleeping with Tracy. For some reason that made Niall’s cock twitch and he could no longer resist the urge to get a hand around himself. Lying flat on the bed Niall moved his hand in time with the slaps that he could hear, biting his lip as to not let out any noise. _“Oh fuck….I’m gonna cum.”_ Niall quickened his pace and almost came at the sound Tracy made when she finished. _“God damn!”_

There was then silence on the other side. Had Liam finished as well? Did they cum together? Niall slowly stroked his member trying to hear what was happening. Figuring they there done Niall began to imagine Tracy was riding him as he stroked himself. He knew that she would look so beautiful bouncing on top of him, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Suddenly he heard the smacking again. _“Yeah Tracy fuck.”_ The smacking was getting louder and faster as Niall followed. Picturing Tracy on him working him over, bringing herself and him close. _“Oh….oh_ _Liam._ _”_ Fuck she sounded good. Niall wondered what she would sound like moaning his name. Niall felt himself getting close as Tracy moaned louder. _“Yeah….yeah…oh.”_

            Liam was saying something but Niall couldn’t hear it over the noise in his ears. He was going to cum along with Tracy. They would cum together it would be magical. Biting down on his hand Niall came hard onto his stomach as Tracy made a beautiful noise as she came. Taking a moment to calm down Niall listened as Liam finished. Getting up he cleaned himself off before getting back into bed. Once he was there is when he decided to think about the fact that he just got off to Liam and Tracy fucking. Sure this wasn’t the first time he heard one of his bandmates with their partners but it usually didn’t create such a response. Sure he got hard a few times, because the sound of sex is sexy, but he would usually find some porn to get off to. But this time he got off to his bandmate fucking. So what was different about this time? Tracy. Did he like Tracy? I mean she’s beautiful and funny and makes him feel good, but she had a boyfriend. No wait. She doesn’t anymore. Does this mean that she and Liam are gonna get together? Liam was trying to get back with Sophia. Deciding that this was too much for his drunk brain to comprehend Niall left it for tomorrow.

 

 

            Liam woke up feeling unbelievably warm and comfortable. It took him a moment to realize that the reason why was because he was cuddling another person….who happened to be Tracy. Oh fuck he slept with Tracy. Thinking about it Liam didn’t regret his decision he was just worried about the aftermath. While he enjoyed his time with Tracy he didn’t like her like that. He didn’t want a relationship with her. Call him fucked up but he still wanted to get back with Sophia. Hopefully Tracy wouldn’t hate him for it. Maybe he’ll leave out the Sophia part but she had to know that he wasn’t trying to start a relationship with her. Maybe breakfast will make it better. With that thought Liam climbed out of the bed to order some breakfast for him and Tracy. After he got off the phone he showered. When he got out the bed was empty so he figured Tracy went to shower as well. He got dressed and fixed his hair a bit before breakfast was delivered.

            “Morning,” Liam called as Tracy came out of her room. She was freshly showered and wore and sweater with leggings. “I got the continental breakfast.”

            “Tea and carbs, always great for a night after drinking,” Tracy said taking a seat at the small table in the room and grabbing a croissant.  

            They ate in silence for a moment before Liam spoke up, “so about last night….”

            “Yes?”

            “I’m sorry if I lead you on or made you feel like something was gonna happen….”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “Tracy you’re very nice and last night was spectacular but I’m not trying to have a relationship with you.”

            “Really?”

            “…Yeah.”

            “Thank God.” Tracy leaned back in her seat. “I was worried you were gonna get all clingy.”

            “So you don’t want a relationship?”

            “No. I mean I consider you more than a one night stand but I didn’t expect you to ask me out after.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Good, good.”

            “It was nice though. Having someone.”        

            “Yes it was. Would you, perhaps, want to do it again?”

            “Do we have time before you guys meet up for sound check?”

            “Plenty.”

            With that okay Liam got a lapful of Tracy. He wasn’t complaining.

 

 

            After coupling with Liam for a second time Tracy went to Louis’ room while Liam went to go record.

            “Hello love,” Louis said when he answered the door.

            “Did you get Alex’s email?” Tracy said taking a seat on the couch. Louis plopped down next to her.

            “I’m sure I did but I refuse to check my phone. What did he say?”

            “He has an outings planned for us in Manchester.”

            “None for Dublin?”

            “Actually no.”

            “Good.”

            “So I remember someone mentioning a surprise for me here in Dublin?”

            “You’ll get it tomorrow.”

            “What is it?”

            “You’ll have to wait and find out.”

            “You are no fun.”

            “Speaking of fun did you enjoy our little outing last night?”

            “Yes it was nice. I also have the song Harry wrote.”

            “Harry wrote a song?”

            “Yes that’s why you dragged him back here to tie him up.”

            Louis took the napkin Tracy held out to him. “He’s quite the writer when he’s drunk.”

            “You don’t remember that?”

            “Not really but I can understand why it would make me horny. I need to tie him up.”       

            “You didn’t last night?”

            “Nah. Though I will now.”

            Tracy couldn’t help but laugh at the older boy. “Where is he now?”

            “Still sleeping. Touring wears him out.”

            “Really it’s the touring, not you?”

            Louis laughed at that. “So what happened after we left?”

            “Niall found some guy from his home town that Zayn said tried to take him home.”

            “Lovely.”

            “And I….slept with Liam.”

            Louis paused and turned to look at Tracy. “You did what?”

            “We were both drunk and lonely and horny and it just happened.”

            “So are you guys a thing now?”

            “No, not really. I guess you can call up fuck buddies.”

            “You know he’s trying to get back with Sophia right?”

            “Yes. Louis I don’t feel that way about Liam. Yes he’s a great guy but I don’t want a relationship with him. I honestly don’t want a relationship with anyone right now.” Tracy looked down and away so Louis wrapped his arm around her.

            “Okay love I was just checking. The last thing I need is for one of my best mates to hurt you.”

            “I’m more likely to hurt him.”

            Louis didn’t know what to say to that so he said nothing and turned on the TV instead.

 

 

            Tracy was excited. She had never been to a concert before and now she was gonna see One Direction. The best part was she got to see all the behind the scenes stuff as well. That’s why she was teeming with excitement as she climbed out the car with the boys. After they arrived they were led to their dressing area where they could relax before the show.

            “Michael!” Niall yelled as they entered the room. Four boys were standing near the TV looking like they were trying to decide on a game.

            “Niall!” Michael yelled running forward to embrace the blonde. The other three boys joined as One Direction gave hugs and clapped them on the back.

            “And who is this?” another boy asked noticing Tracy still in the doorway.

            “This is Tracilla, my girlfriend,” Louis said waving Tracy over.

            “So this is the famous Tracilla I’ve been hearing so much about,” yet another boy said. “My name is Luke.”

            Tracy shook Luke’s hand. “Tracilla. Sorry I thought the boy’s band would be older.”        

            The entire room laughed.

            “They’re not the band, love,” Zayn said smiling. “They’re the opening act.”

            “Ya know 5 Seconds of Summer,” Harry added.

            Tracy looked over at the four boys looking expectantly at her. “Sorry….I don’t know who you are.”

            “That’s why they are on tour with us,” Louis said coming over and wrapping an arm around Tracy’s waist. “So that they can get famous. So you’ve met Luke, that’s Michael with the crazy hair, Calum with the baby face, and Ashton with the muscles and hair. He’s the ladies favorite.”

            “Not for long,” Calum said causing the room to laugh again.

            One Direction was then called to do their sound check, leaving Tracy alone with 5 Seconds of Summer.

            “It is true you’re going to be filming in New Zealand next month?” Ashton asked after a moment of awkward silence.

            “Yeah it’s for a new book movie,” Tracy said taking a seat.

            “Oh which one?” Luke asked.

            “Being a Vampire Sucks.”

            “I’ve read that!” Michael yelled jumping up and coming to sit next to Tracy. “Who are you playing?”

            “Ashley.”

            “I love her. I’m surprised they got an actual American to play her.”

            “Probably the only reason I got the part.”

            “Nah you look like how she’s described. If not a little darker.”

            “Does that take away from it?”

            “No I think that makes it better. You have to invite us to the premiere.”

            “Um…sure why not?”

            “Yes!”

            Soon One Direction returned from sound check and utter nonsense happened in anticipation for the performance. About an hour before the show began some men appeared to take Tracy up to a private box where she could see everything but was still separated from the crowd. The box had seats inside behind the glass, where you could hear the concert through speakers, and outside past the glass where you were with the crowd. When Tracy entered the box she was surprised to see a group of people already there.

            “Hello,” she said greeting the group.

            “Oh you must be Tracy,” a young man said coming over to her. “My name is Greg, I’m Niall’s brother.” He then gestured to the rest of the group. “That’s my wife Denise and our son Theo. Then that’s our mum Maura and our da Bobby.”

            “Nice to meet you.” Tracy shook everyone’s hand.

            “Now Tracy Niall says that your dating Louis,” Maura said once everyone was introduced and sitting down.

            “Yes I am.” She didn’t know how much the families knew about One Direction’s personal affairs.

            “But I thought it was dating Harry.”

            “Yeah he’s been dating Harry for years I believe,” Bobby put in.

            “He still is I’m sort of a cover for them,” Tracy admitted.

            “She’s a beard mum,” Greg explained.

            “Oh I see. That must be difficult,” Maura said patting Tracy’s hand.

            “Not really. It’s just acting like I like him. The paps do the rest.”

            “Yes they certainly convinced me.”

            “I think the show is about to start,” Greg announced.

            “5 Seconds of Summer is opening for them right?” Denise asked.

            “Yeah. Hey Tracy do you wanna go out and listen. We usually keep the doors closed cause of Theo.”

            “Sure.”

 

 

            The show was amazing. While Tracy wasn’t a big fan of 5SOS she respected their talent. The boys were amazing of course. It was even better to see Niall’s family cheer him on. It was a great night. After the show Niall’s family joined the band for dinner which was great. The boys had to return to the hotel though because they had to be up early to fly to Glasgow for the Radio One show. Tracy went to bed with Liam but they didn’t end up having sex. They just made out and cuddled while Tracy told him her favorite parts of the concert before they both fell asleep. Tracy woke alone to her phone ringing.

            “Hello?” Tracy answered.

            “Ms. Martin?” a male voice asked.

            “Yes?”

            “My name is Miles, I’ve been instructed to show you around Dublin today.”

            “Oh really? By who?”

            “A Mr. Tomlinson. I was also instructed to notify you an hour before I was scheduled to arrive.”

            “Yes thank you.”

            “I’ll text you when I am at the back entrance.”

            “Right.”

            So this was the surprise.

 

 

            “So shagging Tracy huh,” Louis said as they waited to go on stage.

            Liam nearly choked on his water. “She told you huh?”

            “She mentioned it.”

            “Anyone else know?”

            “I haven’t told anyone. You trying to keep it a secret? Are you ashamed?”

            “No, no Tracy’s great. I’m not ashamed I just don’t want it to be a thing.”

            “Does Tracy agree with you?”

            “She said she did. Why did she say something to you?”

            “Nothing that you haven’t said. Just be careful alright. She doesn’t have the support system you do and I think she’s more sensitive then she lets on.”

            “Of course mate.”

            “Good lad.”

            The boys walked on not realizing that Niall had heard everything. So while Tracy and Liam did sleep together they weren’t dating or trying to date. That was great news for him. Niall knew Tracy was still getting over Ajay so he didn’t want to rush into things but he figured he could get to know Tracy a bit more. Become good friends that eventually become lovers. That would be nice. Just as he was thinking about this he got a text from Tracy.

            It was a picture of her with what looked like a pint of Guinness and the caption _Guess where I am?_

_Bit early for a pint ain’t it?_

_I’m in Ireland, it’s never too early for a pint._

_Atta girl. But thought you don’t like beer._

_I don’t but when in rome…._

_Well have fun. I gotta go perform._

_Break a leg._

The boys had a great show in Glasgow and had no problems making it back to Dublin in time for the show.

            “How was the show?” Tracy asked when the boys entered the lounge. She was currently playing Calum in chess.

            “It was good,” Liam asked taking a seat next to her. “Crowd was amazing.”

            “I didn’t know you could play chess,” Louis commented taking a seat on the long couch. Harry followed him.

            “Yeah though I’m not that good,” Tracy said making a move that captured Calum’s knight.

            “Still better than me,” Calum said quietly, studying the board.

            “Can you play?” Tracy asked Louis.

            The entire room snorted. “A bit too serious for me love,” Louis said smiling. After Calum made his move and Tracy countered Louis spoke up again. “How did you like your surprise?”

            Tracy put Calum in check before turning to Louis. “Oh my god it was amazing. Everything is so beautiful and interesting. I have so many pictures. Though I feel bad for my driver though cause he had to take all of them. He was nice though.”

            “Check,” Calum called out.

            Tracy glanced at the board and moved her king before turning back to Louis.

            “Thank you so much. I wish you guys could’ve come with me though.”

            “Next time we will,” Niall said. “I’ll give you a proper Irish tour.”

            Tracy turned to the board and put Calum in checkmate before turning to Niall. “Will I remember the tour?”

            “Depends. How well can you hold your liquor?”

            The group laughed just as Tracy was called to head up to the private box. She wish all the boys luck again and headed out. All of Niall’s family was there again and Tracy enjoyed recording them react to the different songs so that she could show Niall later.

 

 

            “Oh…yes…yes Liam….yes yes yes yes….fuck!” Tracy came hard as she rode Liam’s dick. Liam helped her ride out her orgasm before flipping them over the pounding her quickly. Liam soon came with a low groan, spilling into the condom.

            “Fuck,” Liam said getting up and throwing away the condom.

            “I’ll say. Who knew you would have so much energy after a concert.”

            “It’s called concert high.” Liam sat up on his elbow to stroke Tracy’s face. Pushing her hair behind her ear. “You help bring me down though.” Tracy smiled and kissed Liam gently. They continued to kiss for a moment before Liam laid back down, Tracy cuddling on his chest.

            “I’m so glad I get to do this,” Tracy whispered after a moment.

            “Fuck me?”

            “No. I mean it’s great but that wasn’t want I was referring to.” Liam chuckled before silencing to so Tracy could continue. “What I meant was I’m happy to be here. Seeing the world, watching you guys perform. It’s….amazing.”

            “Really even with all the fans and the screaming and the crazy.”

            “Well that’s your guys’ life.”

            “It’ll be yours soon.”

            Tracy sat up to look at Liam. “What?”

            “If you continue on this path of celebrity you’re gonna get big. And the bigger you get the more fans you’ll have which means the more crazy you’ll have to deal with. Are you ready for that?”

            Tracy looked away thinking, “I don’t…I don’t know. I’d like to tell myself that I can handle it like you guys, but you guys have each other…I have no one.”

            “That’s not true Tracy.” Tracy looked back at Liam. “You have us. We’ll protect you.”

            “Funny that’s what Louis said to me when this whole thing started.”

            “Great minds think alike. But don’t worry, we’ll always have your back.”

            Tracy smiling and kissed the younger boy before settling back on his chest. “Thank you Liam.”

            “Anytime love.”

           

 

            Today was One Direction’s last show in Dublin and the boys basically had the day to themselves. They recorded in the morning and then had lunch together.

            “So what should we do for the rest of the day lads?” Zayn asked the group as they finished their food.

            “The fence around the pool is pretty high, wanna go swimming?” Harry asked.

            “Isn’t it a bit cold for that?” Liam asked.

            “Nah I was out earlier. It’s lovely,” Niall answered.

            “Let’s do it then,” Louis said getting up.

            A half an hour later One Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer, and Tracy were lounging in the pool. The fence was high so they didn’t have to worry about any fans or paps seeing them and causing trouble. Currently Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam, Michael, and Ashton were playing a crazy game of keep away. Zayn was drawing, Calum was reading, Luke was laughing at the game in the pool, and Tracy was sun bathing. Already her skin was starting to show a healthy glow.

            “Geez have you always tanned that fast?” Liam asked coming out the pool and falling into his chair next to Tracy’s.

            “It’s a gift,” Tracy said turning over so that her back could get some sun.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be a vampire in a few days?” Niall asked sitting on the other side of her.

            “No I’m a human so I’m expected to be tan.” Tracy sat up to look at the pool. She saw the remaining boys had started a game of chicken in the shallow end. “I think I’ll take a quick dip to cool off.” Rising gracefully Tracy walked over to the diving board on the deep end of the pool. Liam and Niall watched her go.

            “Ya know flies will land on your tongue if you guys keep your mouths open like that,” Zayn advised. Liam and Niall both shut their mouths and turned to Zayn.

            “Come on Zayn you have to admit Tracy’s hot,” Liam said turning to see Tracy reach the diving board.

            “I never said she wasn’t I’m just more subtle about looking at her.” Zayn then revealed a sketch of Tracy sun bathing.

            “Can I have that?” Niall asked.

            Before Zayn answered all heads turned to see Tracy jump into the pool. She then swam smoothly under water to resurface at the edge of the deep end.

            “I’d give that a five,” Harry said from his perch on Louis’ shoulders. Ashton took that moment to shove him hard, causing him to topple into the water. The group laughed as Harry surfaced, arguing with Ashton about how he cheated. Tracy decided to take that moment to swim into the shallow end before climbing out of the pool.

            Niall and Liam watched as Tracy came out of the pool, water dripping off her, her skin glistening in the sun, her bikini showing off her flat stomach and fabulous curves.

            “God Almighty,” Liam whispered. “Look at that body.”

            “Girl Almighty,” Niall corrected.  

            “Is it just me or is Tracilla sexier when wet?” Luke asked.

            “Back off,” Niall and Liam said together.

            They all quieted as Tracy came back and laid back down to continue tanning.

 

 

            By the end of the time at the pool Tracy had a nice golden tan. The show that night was amazing and the boys profusely thanked Dublin for a great three nights before leaving. That night Niall listened to Tracy and Liam fuck again, fisting his dick in time with their thrusts. After that day at the pool Niall realized that he had a serious crush on Tracy. One that he hoped could be returned in the future. The next day everyone packed up and headed to the airport to fly to Sunderland. The boys had two free days before their show and they planned to spend it recording. Tracy was to meet with an acting coach to go over some tips for filming.

            Harry enjoyed the first day a lot. For a moment it was just like old times. The boys were locked in a hotel with nothing but the music to focus on. Tracy wasn’t around with her acting lessons so it was like she didn’t exist. He and Louis watched each other record and got to have lunch together and a midday love making sessions. All in all it was bliss.

            But of course all that ended on May 27th.

            The boys were taking a break together after recording all day. They had just ordered snacks from room service and were trying to preemptively discuss what songs should make it on the album when all hell broke loose. It started with Louis’ phone ringing.

            “Hey Alex,” Louis answered dryly.

            “What the hell were you thinking?” Alex yelled.

            “What?”

            At the same time Zayn’s phone rung.

            “Yes Will,” he answered.

            “Don’t yes Will me. You are in big trouble,” William said hotly.

            “What?”

            At the same time Paul came in.

            “Boys you need to check Twitter,” he said quickly. “And then the internet.”

            “What the fuck!” Liam said standing. He was staring intently at his phone screen, scrolling quickly.

            “Oh shit,” Niall added. He too was on his phone and looked to be reading something.

            “What?” Harry asked. “What’s wrong?” Louis and Zayn were still being chewed out so he turned to Liam and Niall. Niall passed him his phone. Harry saw that a video was playing. It showed Zayn smoking a blunt and passing it to someone who was obviously Louis. It seemed Louis was the one recording the video. “Oh fuck.”

            “It’s already gone viral,” Niall said taking the phone back.

            “Twitter is going crazy over it,” Liam added still scrolling.

            “What are they saying?” Harry asked.

            “Doesn’t seem too bad. Most people saw it coming. Few people are shocked, but a small amount is already threatening to burn their One Direction tickets and hate us forever.”

            “Sounds like Bieber,” Niall said dryly. He then gasped. “They aren’t cutting themselves are they?”

            “No. Though ‘Zouis pass that blunt’ is trending.”

            “Should we respond?” Harry asked.

            “Management said not to,” Paul answered getting off the phone. “They’re hoping this will all blow over.”

            “The video was on my fucking phone I didn’t post it!” Louis suddenly yelled into the phone. “How the fuck would I know?”

            “Look it’s just some weed,” Zayn said lowly, also on the phone. “It’s legal in Peru.” Zayn listened for a moment. “Oh I’m sorry. I forgot this was the no fun tour!”

            Zayn and Louis listened a little more before signing off and throwing their phones. Just as they hung up, Paul’s phone rang again. He left the room.

            “What did Alex have to say?” Harry asked cuddling up to Louis.

            “Nothing much,” Louis sighed. “He basically blames me for the video getting out since it was on my phone.”

            “Yeah how did that happen?” Liam asked.

            “I don’t know. But I don’t have my phone with me on stage. Anyone could have seen it on the table and grabbed it.”

            “You don’t think someone in the crew would do that do you?” Niall asked.

            “No but there are plenty of venue people who might.”

            “Fuck,” Zayn said rubbing his face. Currently his phone could be heard going off across the room.

            “Sorry Z,” Louis said quietly.

            “Not your fault man. It’s these fuckers. Always trying to mess with us. Always trying to say some shit to get to us. Why can’t they just leave us the fuck alone?”

            “Because there is a market for us now,” Liam sighed putting down his phone. “Welcome to Hollywood.”

            “The paps are gonna be relentless about this,” Niall whined. “So much for going out.”

            “That’s what Alex is banking on,” Louis said.

            “What?” Harry asked.

            “He hopes there is a media frenzy. He wants to distract them.”

            “How?”

            “With Tracy.”

            “What?” Niall yelled. “Tracy has nothing to do with this.”

            “He wants us to do a big outing so that I can be seen as a nice wholesome boy. Not some drug addict.”

            “That’s not fair.”

            “It isn’t but if I don’t go out with Tracy he’s going to make sure I’m seen with my family.” Louis ran his hand through his hair. “They are involved in the media enough without this added to it.”

            “And Tracy will ultimately agree to be the scapegoat if that protects your family.”

            “Right.”

            “No going out boys,” Paul said coming back into the room. “The paps are swarming outside. We’ll have to sneak you out to the venue tomorrow.”

            “What else is new?” Zayn asked.

            “Hey isn’t Tracy supposed to be coming back soon?” Liam asked eyeing his watch.

            “Fuck!” Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Paul all jumped up and headed out of the room. Harry followed just because he didn’t want to be alone.

 

 

            Tracy wasn’t completely surprised to see the group of paparazzi waiting outside the boy’s hotel. She was surprised when they all turned to her as her driver opened the car door.

            “Tracilla! What do you think about the video?”

            “Tracilla! Did you know about Louis’ drug use?”

            “Tracilla! Is it true the other boys don’t approve of Zayn and Louis’ behavior?”

            “Tracilla! Do you approve of the behavior?”

            “Tracilla! Will this end the relationship?”

            Questions were flying at Tracy in rapid succession, along with the pictures taken. And she had no idea what they were talking about. All she did know was that she was being pressed into the car as the cameras pushed closer and the driver was out of his depth. Tracy tried to remember the Paparazzi 101 conversation she had with Dennis before New Years. She knew that the paps had the most freedom in America and the least in France. England was somewhere in the middle. Thinking about it she knew that in general people weren’t allowed to touch other people without their permission. That was assault. They would have to clear a path but if they started moving forward the paps couldn’t stop Tracy from going inside.

            “Excuse me,” Tracy said so that she could be heard over the shouting. “I don’t know what you’re talking about and I’d like to go inside now.” With that Tracy made her way forward using her New Yorker rush hour skills to get through the crowd. Luckily her driver caught on and stepped in front of her to help create a path. It was slow going and the flashes and yelling was making Tracy sick but they were moving.

            Until someone grabbed her arm.

            “Tracilla how could you not know what your boyfriend is doing?” a person asked. He was holding her arm in one hand and was pushing a tape recorder into her face with the other.

            “Let go of me,” Tracy said trying to wrench her arm free. She was able to get out of the man’s grip but soon found herself surrounded. The cameras were circling her like vultures. All asking questions and taking pictures. Tracy suddenly felt closed in as if she couldn’t catch her breath.

            “Get away from her!” Paul yelled, suddenly appearing a grabbing Tracy. He pulled her into his side and began moving towards the door. “Get back!” He shouldered through the crowd and suddenly Tracy was safe in the hotel lobby.

            “Tracy are you okay?” Louis asked pulling the younger girl into a hug.

            “Are you hurt?” Niall asked coming to stand on her other side.

            “Come on let’s get her upstairs,” Liam suggested leading the group back to the elevator.

            “What as that?” Tracy asked as soon as they were safely in the elevator.

            “That was a media frenzy,” Zayn explained. “A video of me and Louis smoking a blunt in Peru just went viral and it seems everyone wants a scope.”

            “But why were they asking me?”

            “You’re Louis’ girlfriend. You must know something about the video,” Niall answered. “And if not, scandal.”

            “This is so stupid. Weed is legal in Peru. Why does anyone care?”

            “Because we’re celebrities so everything that we do is of interest,” Liam explained.

            “But you guys are people to. You deserve some level of privacy. How did the video even get out?”

            “Management is trying to figure that out now,” Zayn answered as the doors opened. The group shuffled into Louis and Harry’s room since it was closest. “We suspect someone at a venue saw Louis’ phone hanging out and got it somehow.”

            “That’s terrible.” Tracy then turned to Louis who still had his arm around her. “Are you alright?”

            “Yeah I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you now.”

            “I’m okay.”

            The boys didn’t believe her though. She was still shaking. Once they got settled in the room Niall handed Tracy a can of coke. He read somewhere that sugar was good for people who may be in shock. And Tracy definitely looked shocked at the moment.  Taking sips of the soda the boys watched as Tracy started to calm down.

            “So what’s the plan?”

            “Right now nothing,” Liam said sitting next to Tracy. “We don’t respond or say anything. We do the show like normal and hope this blows over. We are on lock down though.”

            “For how long?”

            “William didn’t say.”

            “So no outing in Manchester?” Tracy sounded so hopeful that Niall wanted to cry.

            “No we still have to go out in Manchester,” Louis said quietly. “Apparently we need to remind the fans that I’m a wholesome boy in a loving relationship.”

            “Because you can’t be wholesome and smoke weed at the same time,” Niall joked.

            “Obviously,” Zayn joked.

            “Let’s just talk about something else shall me?” Harry suggested. He was hoping to get everyone’s attention off of Tracy. Particularly Louis.

            “Okay Tracy how were the acting lessons?” Liam asked.

            _Damn it_ , Harry thought.   

 

 

            “Oh fuck…yes…Louis…yes yes….fuck!” Harry cried out coming all over himself. Louis soon followed him, filling Harry up. As Louis got up to clean them off Harry looked at the clock. They had been fooling around for 3 hours. It was a welcome distraction from the weed scandal. Harry wanted to keep it going but he was really tired.

            “Tired babe?” Louis asked gently cleaning off Harry’s stomach.

            “Yeah. That was really good.”

            “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Louis got up to put the soiled washcloth away. “Is your mum still coming to the Manchester shows?”

            “Of course. I think everyone’s families are still coming. Well except Niall’s. Is your family still gonna come?”

            “Yeah, even the girls will be there since it’s a weekend and they are out of school.”

            “It’ll be good to see them. A nice distraction.”

            “Yeah it will be. Are you gonna do anything with your mum?”

            “She’ll probably want to go to dinner after the first show. You?”

            “My mum wants dinner but I think we’re gonna have to go to the hotel restaurant.”

            “Yeah we’ll probably all end up there.”

            “I’m sorry you can’t go out with your mum.”

            “Hey, it’s not your fault. It’s whoever leaked the video’s fault.”

            “Yeah. Though I love how we can’t leave the hotel to go out with our families but me and Tracy can go out to go shopping.”

            “Yeah maybe if she wasn’t trying to be model you wouldn’t have to.”

            “It’s not Tracy’s fault we’re going out. She doesn’t want to go as much as I don’t want to.”

            Harry simply stared at him a moment before rolling over and flopping onto the pillow.

            “What’s wrong?” Louis asked leaning up to look at his boyfriend.

            “Oh..nothing, just my fucking boyfriend is once again not being on my side.” Harry turned to look at Louis.

            “I’m always on your side.”

            “No you’re always on Tracy’s side.”

            “Look I got Tracy into this mess so I have to protect her. That doesn’t mean I’m not on your side.”

            “If you were on my side you would refuse to walk around with another girl and act like you don’t love me.”

            “But I do love you. What me and Tracy do in public is for show. What me and you do behind closed doors is for us. You know this babe.”

            “Do I? Do I really? Cause it seems that you are enjoying Tracy being around as much as Liam is.”

            “No one is enjoying Tracy being around as much as Liam is. I will admit it is nice having her here because she gives an audience perspective on the show. But if you haven’t noticed I’ve been spending my time cuddling with you rather than running after some girl who’s trying to be a movie star.” Harry thawed a bit at that and leaned against Louis’ frame. “No one is going to take me away from you babe. No one.”

            “Okay.” Harry turned to accept Louis’ kiss before laying on his chest and falling asleep.

 

 

            “Tracy come watch the boy’s sound check!” Niall called.

            Tracy was sitting in the lounge area of backstage reading her script. She had her lines memorized but she was having trouble doing stage directions while keeping her acting face. Her coach suggested reading the whole script and playing it out in her head. It should help her get more connected with her character.

            “Why?” Tracy asked putting the iPad down.

            “Have you ever seen a sound check?”

            “No.”

            “Then why not?”

            She couldn’t beat his logic so Tracy got up and followed Niall out onto the stage. She surprised to see the rest of the boys on stage as well. They were on the runway sitting on the various props there.

            “Ah you got her,” Liam said offering the spot next to him. Tracy went happily over and curled under Liam’s arm.

            Niall slightly bristled at that. He was hoping Tracy would sit with him since he went and got her. But he knew Liam didn’t steal his girl on purpose. Of course that thought made him snort because the group just decided Steal My Girl was going to be their first single for the new album. Taking a seat next to Louis and Harry Niall turned his attention to where the four boys were checking their instruments for the mic. Once that was done Luke turned to their audience of six.

            “What do you wanna hear Tracilla?” he asked.

            “Don’t Stop!” Tracy yelled back hoping they heard.

            They must have because not long after the first cords began playing. Tracy was already swaying by the time Luke starting singing. Even One Direction was bopping along to groove. As it reached the chorus Tracy jumped up and started dancing. Of course because of the type of the song all Tracy could really do was jump around and flail to the music, but that only spurred the boys on. As Calum began his verse Tracy pulled Liam to jump around with her. Normally Niall would’ve been jealous that Tracy pulled Liam up instead of him but he was having too much fun watching how Tracy’s butt moved in her tight shorts as she jumped around. Even Zayn was staring. When the song ended the audience clapped and the band bowed. They then turned to talk to the sound guys as One Direction and Tracy made their way towards the back of the stage.

            “Great set lads,” Louis commented as they got closer.

            “Thanks,” the said together.

            “Hey Tracilla,” Ashton called. “Does Louis know you can move it like that?” He sang.

            “Whoa-oh-oh-oh,” the rest of the band joined in.

            “Yes,” Louis said wrapping an arm around Tracy’s waist. “She can also sing.”

            “You can?” Niall asked.

            “Um…yeah I used to be in choir,” Tracy said shrinking into Louis.

            “You have to sing for us.”     

            “Oh I don’t know about that.”

            “Yeah Tracilla sing something for us,” Harry sneered. He didn’t like that she and Louis sang karaoke in Hawaii.

            “I would really rather not.”

            “Why are you only good when you’re singing karaoke to a room of drunk people? Or when your voice is drowned out by others?”

            Tracy was about to argue when she realized that it was Harry egging her on. She promised herself that she would try to make Harry’s life as easy as possible since she was fake dating his boyfriend. So if it made Harry feel better to make her uncomfortable, so be it.

            “Probably.” Was all she said before walking back onto the run way.

            “You shouldn’t tease her like that Harry,” Michael said taking off his guitar. Their sound check was done.

            “Yeah she could be really insecure about her voice,” Calum added.

            “She’ll be fine,” Harry huffed going to get his mic.

            The boys shrugged and headed backstage while One Direction got ready for their sound check. Grabbing their mics and ear pieces they headed out to take their spots for Little Things. Turns out Tracy was sitting right under where Zayn was supposed to be.

            “Oh I’ll move,” she said trying to stand up.

            “Your fine love,” Zayn said swinging his leg over so that Tracy sat in between them on the floor.

            Niall strummed on his guitar for a little bit until he got indication from their tech. He then began the cords to Little Things. Tracy gasping turned to face Zayn just as he started singing. Zayn smiling looked down to sing to her. And yes Tracy died a little bit. As Zayn finished Tracy looked over to Liam who also turned to sing to her. Then Zayn and Liam sang the chorus to her, causing Tracy to make the biggest smile Liam had ever seen on her. She listened contently as Harry and Louis sang their parts and then turned to see Niall do his part. Since she was behind him he didn’t look at her. But Zayn and Liam sang to her again when they did the chorus together. Oh yes, Tracy was in heaven.

 

 

            Tracy and Liam were making out after the concert. It was a great show and the energy was up even with the weed issue. The stage was One Direction’s little bubble, where nothing mattered but the music. There were still swarms of paparazzi outside the hotel but the boys were easily snuck in and out. All in all it was a good day. Suddenly Liam’s phone went off.

            “Ignore it,” Tracy said taking off his shirt. The phone rang out as Tracy began kissing down Liam’s neck and chest. Once Liam’s phone stopped ringing Tracy’s started ringing. “That’s weird.”

            “At least see who it is,” Liam suggested.

            Tracy picked up her phone to see Niall calling. “Hey Niall.”

            “Come to Louis and Harry’s room now,” Niall explained. “Something bad had happened.”

            Without further prompting Tracy and Liam were up. Liam throwing on a shirt as they ran across the hall to Louis’ room. Inside Harry and Niall sat on the couch reading something on their phones. Louis was up pacing and Zayn seemed to be on the phone with Paul.

            “What happened?” Liam asked taking a seat on the other couch in the room. Niall gave him his phone. Liam read it for a moment. “Fuck.”

            “Oh yeah,” Harry said.

            “What?” Tracy asked sitting next to Liam. Liam gave her the phone. On it she saw an article for the Mirror. The article explained how Louis’ biological father was worried about his son’s drug use and the fame affecting him negatively. It was supposed to be his response to the video. “Louis do you even talk to your dad?”

            “He’s not my dad!” Louis yelled stopping his pacing to lean against the back of the couch. “He’s my sperm donor. He knocked up my mom and left. Eighteen years later I become famous and he wants to have a relationship with me. Bullshit. He just wants my fucking money.” The last two words were said through gritted teeth as Louis punched the couch.

            “It’s going to be okay Louis,” Harry said standing and going to hold Louis. “No one will believe the article.”

            Louis shook Harry off and began pacing again. “I don’t care if they believe it or not. The point is my father is once again trying to use my fame to make money.” Louis then whirled on the group. “And who the fuck does the Mirror think it is finding my dad to talk shit about me?”

            No one answered and Louis kept pacing, completely ignoring Harry’s kicked puppy face at being brushed off. Liam, Niall, and Tracy turned to Zayn when he got off the phone.

            “What did Paul say?” Niall asked.

            “There is nothing they can do about the article. Alex suggested making a statement discrediting the article but William shot it down,” Zayn explained. “They did raise the media ban though.”

            “Media ban?” Tracy asked.

            “We weren’t allowed to make any type of response.” Niall explained. “Apparently that’s over.”

            “Fuck yeah,” Louis said grabbing his phone.

            “Maybe you shouldn’t respond while you’re so upset,” Harry suggested.

            “Don’t worry babe I’m just sending a big fuck you to the Mirror.”

            “Right behind you bro,” Zayn said typing away on his phone. While he hadn’t been getting as much heat as Louis over the scandal there were still a fair few that were calling him out on his behavior. Now he could give them a piece of his mind.

            “You should say something too Tracy,” Liam said handing over his phone. “As Lou’s girlfriend and all.”

            “But what should I say?” Tracy asked logging into twitter.

            “Anything that will show you are on Louis’ side,” Niall suggested.

            “Be seething and sarcastic,” Louis added from behind them.

            Thinking a moment Tracy simply tweeted, _@Louis_Tomlinson how dare you smoke weed safely in a country that it’s legal in! Obviously one blunt equals a drug problem love. #Zouispassthatblunt #didn’teveninviteme._

            “Brilliant,” Louis snickered reading the tweet. “Thanks Tracy.”

            “Anytime.”

            “Okay well we should probably head to bed now,” Zayn said getting up. “No sense in dwelling on this now when we can do it on the tour bus.” The group nodded and slowly returned to their rooms, leaving Louis and Harry alone.

            “Come on babe let’s go to bed,” Harry said kissing along Louis neck. “I’ll give you lovely distraction.”

            “Not tonight babe,” Louis said pulling away from his boyfriend and heading to the room. Harry followed after a moment trying not to dwell on the fact that Tracy was able to make Louis smile.

 

 

            The day after the Sutherland concert was spent traveling to Manchester. Thankfully it was only a 3 hour drive so everyone got to sleep in late and take their time getting ready. The boys and Tracy made a concerted effort to keep Louis’ mind off the weed issue. They hung out talking about nothing and got to show Tracy their tricked out ride. Louis especially loved showing her all the hidden compartments and treasures the bus hid. All in all it was a pleasant experience. Arriving in Manchester was the normal level of chaotic fans but even more paparazzi. Their security was ready though and they had no trouble getting into the hotel and into their rooms. Once again Tracy switched room keys with Harry so that she was staying with Liam. Once the boys got settled Tracy had a skype meeting with Dennis while the boys recorded. It seemed that most of the tracks were down and they were just adding the final touches. Everyone was excited for the new album.

            “What should we name it?” Niall asked suddenly during dinner.

            “Name what?” Zayn asked.

            “The album, we haven’t chosen a name yet.”

            “Illusion,” Liam said.

            “No,” the boys chorused.

            “I kinda don’t want to name it after one of the songs this time,” Louis said carefully. “Like this album is completely different it deserves a different name.”

            “What’s so different about it?” Tracy asked sweetly.

            “No spoilers for you,” Zayn said quickly causing Tracy to pout. She’d been with the boys for almost a week and she still had no idea what was going on with the new album.

            “How about New or New Sound?” Harry suggested.

            “Bit cliché isn’t it?” Louis asked.

            “How about Four?” Niall asked. “Cause it’s like our fourth album.” The boys thought about it for a moment before Niall went, “no that’s stupid.”

            “Why don’t we decide after the track list is finalized?” Liam asked.

            “We’re still not naming it Illusion,” Zayn threw in.

            “I know I was just making a suggestion.”

            “What’s so great about Illusion?” Tracy asked.

            “Liam wrote it to try to get Soph back,” Harry said tactlessly. “Speaking of which has she contacted you?”

            “No not yet,” Liam said carefully. He hyper aware that Tracy was in the room. While he did say he didn’t want a relationship with her, he didn’t mention that he still wanted one with his ex-girlfriend.

            “Oh that’s sweet,” Tracy said smiling. “I’m sure she’ll come around once she hears it.”

            Liam only nodded. Oh shit.

            After dinner everyone once again broke up to do their own thing. Louis and Tracy had to be up early for their outing and everyone wanted to have enough energy to perform and hang out with their families.

            “Tracy I’m sorry I meant to tell you about Soph but I just forgot,” Liam pleaded hoping Tracy wouldn’t be mad or hurt.

            “Why are you apologizing?” Tracy asked perching on the couch. “It makes sense that you’re trying to win Sophia back.”

            “Yeah but I should’ve told you before we started…..”

            “Fucking?”

            “Um…yeah.”

            “You did?”

            “What?”

            “You told me you were trying to get back with Sophia. I mean you didn’t tell me about the song but you did tell me you were trying.”

            “When?”

            “Before we had sex. When we were in the pub.”

            “And you still?”

            “Look I knew what I was getting myself into before we started. It’s all good.”

            “So we can still….”

            “Oh of course.” With that Tracy jumped into Liam’s arms and he carried her off to the bedroom.

           

 

            Tracy woke before Liam. Carefully getting out of bed she went into her room to shower and get dressed. She and Louis were going shopping so she chose some comfortable jeans and flats with a nice shirt and leather jacket. They would change for dinner so Tracy didn’t worry about having to look too nice. She applied her makeup quickly and checked her purse before heading down the lobby where she was to meet Louis. Outside she saw the paps still waiting to snap a picture of the boys or her. She didn’t like them. She felt that the boys were always being circled by vultures. The good news was the weed scandal was starting to blow over fan wise. The Mirror made a bad move getting Louis’ father involved because most of the fans agreed that he shouldn’t have an opinion in the matter. The papers were still trying though. Just this morning an article about how Louis and Zayn’s drug habits are tearing the band apart. It was all nonsense.

            “Morning love,” Louis yawned.

            “Long night?” Tracy said leading him towards the restaurant in the hotel.

            “Yeah Harry wore me out.”

            They found a table and were instantly served. The staff noticing who Louis was even in rolled jeans, vans, and a beanie.

            “Can I start you both off with something to drink?” the waiter asked.

            “Coffee,” Louis groaned letting his head fall into his arms.

            “And for you miss?”

            “Coffee is fine.”

            “You’re ordering coffee?” Louis asked as the waiter left.

            “You weren’t the only one who had a long night.”

            Louis laughed so loud the other patrons stared. Of course the fake couple ignored them. Choosing instead of doctor their coffees so hopefully they would have some energy for this trip. They had a pleasant conversation during the meal. Louis warned Tracy that the boy’s families would be at the concert.

            “What? Your families?” Tracy asked almost choking on her scone.

            “Yeah our families. You’ve already met Niall’s.”

            “Yeah but that was just one family. Not everyone.”

            “They will all have their separate boxes. Though I think technically you’re supposed to be in Anne’s box.”

            “Anne? As in Harry’s mother?”  

            “Yeah. Gemma will be there too I think.”

            “I can’t be with Harry’s mom.”

            “Why not?”

            “Harry hates me, therefore Harry’s mom hates me.”

            “No she doesn’t.”

            “My existence makes her son miserable. She hates me.”

            “Harry is not miserable. He’s just a little sensitive. It’ll be fine trust me. And if Anne gives you a hard time you can always switch boxes.”

            Tracy allowed Louis the move the subject on to what stores they were going to visit but she was still nervous about tonight. What if Anne did hate her and was mean to her through the whole concert. Harry being mean was one thing because the boys usually stopped him but there would be no one to stop Anne.

 

 

            Liam was awoken by knocking on the door. Who could be knocking? Everyone had a key. Maybe it was a lower level security person or one of the boys from 5sos. Thinking that Liam got up and opened the door. He didn’t expect to see Sophia standing there.

            “Soph,” Liam said instantly awakening.

            “Sorry your mum told me where you were staying,” Sophia said looking nervous.

            “Oh no problem come in.” Liam ushered Sophia in before closing the door behind her. “Have you eaten?”

            “I could have a small snack.”

            “Why don’t you order us some room service while I shower real quick okay?”

            “Sure.”

            Liam took the fastest shower he could muster. He hoped Sophia didn’t smell sex on him when he opened the door. That would not help. Deciding that he now smelled like his body wash Liam climbed out of the shower. He quickly brushed his teeth and dried off before throwing on some jeans and a v-neck. Not too casual but not too formal. When he returned to the living area Sophia was making tea from the tray that was bought.

            “I got us the continental breakfast,” Sophia said indicating the tray.

            “Perfect thank you.”

            Liam took a seat on the couch and Sophia handed him his tea. It was made perfectly. Grabbing a scone from the tray Liam turned his attention to Sophia.

            “So here to see the concert?”

            “Yes your mum invited me. And I wanted to talk to you.”

            “I’m all ears.”

            “I’ve been thinking about this a lot and I want to try again. If you want to.”

            Liam tried to remain calm. “Really?”

            “Yes, I’ve talked it over with myself and friends and I realized that maybe I wasn’t being fair to you.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “You can’t help that you are an international sensation that goes on tour 9 months out of the year. You also can’t help that anywhere you go you are going to be followed. That means that even if we are having a private moment in public it will still end up on the internet somehow. And that isn’t because you are trying to show me off, it’s because of the lifestyle you live. So I want to try again.”

            “Okay. It would like to try too.”

            “But not right now?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Right now I want to watch telly and eat breakfast and just relax with no pressure and no issues.”

            “Okay we can do that. What do you want to watch?”

            “Well let’s see what’s on.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm trying to update as much as I can before school gets hectic but unfortunately my mind really wants to write other stories so we'll see what happens. Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos, I really appreciate them.


	14. Something is wrong with....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy or Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update. Law school has been kicking my ass. But my 16 page paper is done and I have an internship for the summer so now I can turn to more important things. Like writing One Direction fan fiction. Enjoy this installment, hopefully there won't be another month wait for the next one. Also slight self-harm here (nothing bad) but you've been warned.
> 
> Finally this fic turned one on the 7th. OMG that's crazy!!! Thank you for reading and staying with me through all of this!

            Tracy hated Manchester. Well that wasn’t exactly fair. Manchester was fine. It seemed to be lovely city in England. If London was New York Manchester seemed to be Chicago. No the city was fine. It was the fucking people that were the problem. It seemed everywhere they went groups of girls, with their phones, would follow. Calling out to them, snapping pictures, even a few girls grabbed them. They had a full-fledged mob following them by the time they entered the last store. Every store they went to had to be shut down for them and then they had to be escorted through the crowd back into the car. Tracy knew it wasn’t the fans fault. They weren’t trying to be annoying, they just wanted a moment with Louis. But honestly it was really exhausting. That’s why Tracy was ecstatic when they were informed that they were cutting the trip early since there were so many people out.

            “Well at least we know the scandal didn’t destroy the fan base,” Louis said smiling.

            “Did you really think it would?” Tracy asked as she consolidated her purchases. She bought mostly things for other people this time rather than things for herself.

            “No but it’s a nice validation.”

            “I’m happy it’s working out.”

            “Me too.”

            They were snuck back into the hotel so they didn’t have to worry about the paps coming back in. Since they left early they had an hour and a half to get ready before they were expected to leave for dinner. Well it was actually lunch but they were expected to dress like it was dinner. Tracy didn’t see the point in all the running around but who was she to question Alex.

            “So what are you gonna do?” Louis asked as they rode the elevator up to their floor.

            “Probably just nap for an hour then get ready,” Tracy said searching in her bag for her room key. “You?”

            “Just watch telly, honestly.”

            They reached their floor and parted ways. Tracy was ready to just lay down and maybe cuddle with Liam, but all that changed when she walked in and saw Liam and Sophia cuddling on the couch.

            “Oh my god, Sophia,” Tracy squealed dropping her bags and running forward as the other girl jumped from the couch and ran over the hug her.

            “It’s so good to see you,” Sophia said hugging the girl. “Congrats on the movie role.”

            “Thank you. How have you been?”

            “Oh ya know, hanging in there.”

            “Well it could be worse. Are you staying for the concert?”

            “Of course, what box are you gonna be in?”

            “I think they put me with Anne but I’m sure I can sneak to wherever you are.”

            “You better.”

            “Okay well I’ll let you get back to it I just gotta go change for lunch.”

            “Oh you and Louis are doing outings again.”

            “Yeah, it’s a thing.”

            “Can I help you help pick out something?”

            “Sure I would love the help.”

            With that the two girls disappeared into Tracy’s room. Liam just watched them go not saying anything. He felt like crap. Not only did he sleep with Tracy while trying to get back with Sophia, he didn’t even warn Tracy that Sophia was over. Tracy probably came back thinking everything was normal and wanting to relax and now she was on edge because Sophia was here. To make matters worse now they were hanging out behind a closed door where anything could happen. Liam was torn. On the one hand he hated to lose this chance with Sophia. On the other hand he hated to ruin his friendship with Tracy. Nothing good can come of this.

 

 

            “So I’m thinking about getting back with Liam,” Sophia said suddenly. They had been chatting about the tour while Tracy held up different dresses for Sophia to choose. After they decided on one Tracy was getting changed when Sophia spoke up.

            “Honestly I thought you guys were back together,” Tracy said pulling the dress up. “You guys looked pretty close on the couch.”

            “I guess but that was just hanging out. I haven’t said what I want one way or the other.” Sophia got up to zip up Tracy.

            “Well what do you want?” Tracy moved to the small vanity in the room where her makeup was placed. She started touching up her make up.

            “I don’t know. Half of me wants to get back with him, and the other half doesn’t want to be hurt again.”

            “I’m sorry but how were you hurt the first time?”

            “Just all the people and the paps and him never being around. It’s just a lot.”

            “I can understand that. But if you love him, you should put up with it.”

            “What?”

            “Liam does the best he can to keep his personal life and public life separate. Unfortunately it’s hard for him too and certain things slip through the cracks, especially when it comes to you. He’s trying to give you guys a normal relationship but there is only so much he can do.”

            Sophia sighed. “You’re right. I just….I don’t think I’m ready for all the fame again.”

            “And you don’t have to be. Take it slow, talk to him about it. Maybe you guys can work something out.”

            Sophia was silent as Tracy got up and began to switch the things out of her old purse into her new one. “You’re right,” she finally said. “Thanks Tracy.”

            “Anytime.”

            With that the girls left the room to face a tense Liam.

            “You look lovely,” Liam said trying to look not too turned on by Tracy’s tight dress.

            “Thank you,” Tracy said smiling. “Well I better get going. See you at sound check.”

            “Bye.” Sophia came back over to the couch and cuddled up to Liam. “So what did you guys talk about?”

            “Us.”

            “And you decided?”

            “To take it slow. See how things work out. I’m sorry that’s the best answer I can give you.”

            “Then that’s all I ask for.”

 

            Louis entered his hotel and quickly dropped his bags. He was tired and wasn’t looking forward to going back out again to eat. Oh and then he had a concert to perform in. Sighing all of Louis thoughts were stopped when he found himself with an arm full of Harry.

            “Hey love,” Harry breathed licking at Louis’ earlobe.

            “Hey yourself,” Louis said kissing Harry soundly, he could feel the taller boy’s erection against his thigh. “What’s up?”

            “I missed you.” Harry began slowly rutting against Louis. “I woke up and I was hard but you were gone. Had to take care of myself.” Harry paused to kiss Louis some more. “But it’s not the same without you.”

            “Oh I bet.” Louis carefully maneuvered them to the couch, allowing Harry to remove his clothes before he sat down. “What were you doing to yourself?” Louis began running his fingers all over Harry, making the younger boy moan.

            “I was….I was fingering myself, but I couldn’t….fuck!”

            Louis had just licked a stripe up Harry’s dick. “Couldn’t quite do it could you babe?” Harry only whimpered. Louis sucked on his fingers a moment before reaching back and slowly inserting them into Harry’s hole. He was surprised to see that three fit easily. “So loose and wet for me.”

            “Yes...please Lou.”

            “What do you want darling?”

            “To ride you.”

            Louis smirked and lean back on the couch, putting his erect dick on full display. Smiling Harry carefully climbed onto Louis before slowly sinking down. “Oh...fuck.”  
           

            “Feel so good Lou.”

            “Ride me baby.”

            Harry carefully wrapped his arms around Louis so that he was tucked into his neck and began to move. He used slow movements so that he and Louis felt every inch. Both boy letting out moans as Harry moved. It was gentle and sweet. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s hips and began rubbing his sides as he moved his head so that they could kiss. They weren’t fucking. They were making love.

 

            Leaving the room Tracy shook her head at how awkward that was. She then went across the hall to Louis and Harry’s room. Opening the door quietly she looked up to see Louis sitting on the couch with Harry on top of him. Looking over Louis’ shoulder Harry locked eyes with Tracy. Purposely clenching his hole, Harry dropped down quickly, causing Louis to let out a large moan. With that Tracy quickly left the room.

 

            Harry was sure that now that Tracy saw what they were doing she would not be looking for Louis for lunch. He then decided he didn’t have to prolong their time any longer. While he did love making love to Louis he also really wanted to cum. With that he dropped himself quickly onto Louis.

            “Of fuck babe,” Louis panted. Harry could tell he was almost done. Instead of responding Harry arched back and began moving more quickly, using his leg muscles to pump himself on Louis dick. “Yeah babe...yeah...fuck!”

            “Oh…..oh…Louis I’m gonna….shit!” With that Harry came all over himself. Seeing Harry arched back and cum on his chest was enough to send Louis falling over the edge as well. He came hard and thick into Harry. Once they came down from their highs Louis carefully helped Harry off of him. They then fell onto the couch, spooning. Kissing gently Harry wanted to tell Louis how much he loved him and how great that felt but instead he noticed that Louis was already asleep. Smiling to himself Harry curled more into Louis’ chest and went to sleep as well.

 

            Realizing Louis wasn’t going to make lunch/dinner Tracy called the restaurant to cancel. She then went to Zayn and Niall’s room. Before knocking she remembered that Perrie was visiting so she texted while going to sit on the window sill at the end of the hallway. After 10 minutes with no answer Tracy headed down to the lobby to maybe hang out in the cafe. Stepping out the elevator she saw that the lobby was crawling with paps and fans. That was a disaster just waiting to happen. Turning back around Tracy went back to her floor. Down the hall there was a small alcove with a window showing the front of the hotel. Tracy curled up there and pulled out her phone.  

            She then realized she had no one to text. Her and Ajay were broken up, all her college friends had drifted away since she’s a “celebrity” now, and her friends from home didn’t really know about what was going on. Her new friends, aka the boys of One Direction, were all busy with their lives. She was all alone. As Tracy thought about it she realized she always was alone. Behind closed doors Louis was Harry’s not her’s, and made sure to put him first. Liam had Sophia now, maybe, and Zayn and Niall were always doing their own thing with their friends. In a few days she would be flying to New Zealand alone to participate in a movie she was barely in. How is it possible for her to know so many people and still feel alone?

 

            Louis was confused. he was on the couch for some reason and there was an obnoxious noise happening. As the noise ended his brain came back to speed. He was on the couch because he fell asleep there after him and Harry made love. From the fact that there was a blanket on him and Harry was missing, Louis assumed the younger boy got up to shower. Now to that obnoxious sound. It was going off again. After a moment Louis realized that it was his ringtone muffled by his jeans. Finding them quickly he was able to answer before it went to voicemail.

            “Hello?” Louis answered since he didn’t look to see who was calling.

            “Oh good you're awake,” Tracy said on the other line.

            “Oh shit. How long do I have till lunch?”

            “Lunch was an hour ago. I just wanted to make sure you and Harry were up for sound check.”

            “Oh fuck. I am so sorry Tracy. Me and Harry were -”

            “I figured, don't worry about it.” With that Tracy hung up.

            “Lou you up?” Harry asked coming into the living room with just a towel on. “Shower’s ready.”

            “Why didn’t you get me up?” Louis asked looking at his phone.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You were up when I fell asleep. You knew I had lunch with Tracy. Why didn’t you get me up.”

            Harry shrugged. “You didn’t want to go did you?”

            “Did I want to go out and face the public to put on the image that I’m straight no.” Louis stood up and stomped towards the shower. “Did I want to get lunch with Tracy like I said I would, yes.” With that Louis slammed the door to the shower, shutting Harry out.

            Harry stood there for a moment staring at the closed door. Yes he planned on distracting Louis so that he didn’t go to lunch with Tracy but he didn’t think the older boy would react like that. Why was he upset? Instead of being paraded around he got to make sweet love to his boyfriend. Wasn’t that better? Wasn’t that enough? What more did Louis want? Harry was trying his hardest to stay the supportive boyfriend and also satisfy Louis’ never ending sexual appetite and Louis still puts Tracy over him? Is he getting satisfaction from her? She already slept with one band member whose relationship status was questionable. She could hop to another. No...no. Louis wasn’t like that. Louis wouldn’t do that. Louis loved him. Louis wouldn’t…

            Harry's thoughts were derailed when he felt a sting in his arm. He looked down to see that he had scratched his arm hard enough to break the skin. Looking at the small cuts that were beginning to pebble with blood Harry suddenly felt better. Louis was a nice guy and was probably just upset because he thought Tracy waited for him. He’ll cool down in the shower and everything will be fine. Maybe Harry will apologize just to make things better.

            And that’s just what he did when Louis came out of the shower. He apologized for not waking the older boy up and said that it was because he needed his rest. Having cooled down in the shower Louis agreed and kissed him. They were back to normal by the time they met in Liam and Tracy’s room to head to sound check. Stepping in they saw that the rest of the boys were there as well as Tracy and Sophia.

            “Soph!” Harry exclaimed coming forward to give the girl a hug. “How are you?”

            “I’m good,” Sophia said smiling and hugging Louis. “How are you?”

            “Fantastic.” Harry shot a glance at Tracy who was resolutely not looking at him. “Are you coming to the show?”

            “Yeah but I have something to do before that so I’ll see you guys after.”

            “Aw okay.”

            Suddenly Paul walked in. “Is everyone ready?” he asked checking his phone for something. The boys gave a general consent. “Cool let’s go.”

            Saying bye to Sophia One Direction and Tracy made their way to the parking lot to be snuck out the hotel. Getting out was easy and soon they were on their way to Etihad Stadium. On the way Louis and Niall excitedly explained to Tracy how the soccer team Manchester City played in the stadium they were about to perform in. While Tracy didn’t know much about English soccer she loved seeing how happy Louis and Niall were. Even if they weren’t Man City fans it was still exciting. Tracy remembered how happy Louis was at the United game, the boys really loved soccer.

            Reaching the stadium was the normal level of mayhem. There were already fans waiting outside and the boys needed to sound check, get ready, and then finally perform. In an attempt to stay out of everyone’s way Tracy found a nice corner in the lounge to read. While sitting in the corner she noticed how One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer all hung out and joked around. Everyone seemed to have something to say or do. And there was Tracy…..just sitting in the corner, alone. As usual. No one asked her to go to sound check or is she wanted to play something, they just ignored her. Tracy knew it was because everyone was busy and that wasn’t the time to hang out. The sound check was later than normal so everyone was rushed. But it was still nice to be included. It was these sad thoughts that Tracy had when someone from security appeared to escort her to one of the boxes. It wasn’t until Tracy got there that she forgot her dark thoughts, and that was simply because she remembered one important thing about tonight. She was spending the concert with Harry’s family.

            Tracy stepped into the press box to see three people sitting. They stood when she came in. Tracy’s eyes were first drawn to the big older man who must have been Robin if the Tracy’s internet sources were correct. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long brown hair. She had Harry’s smile and was obviously Anne. Next to her was a shorter girl with light blue, almost lavender hair. Tracy knew she was Gemma.

            “Hi I’m Tracy,” Tracy said coming forward with her hand extended.

            “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Anne,” Anne said extending her hand. “This is my husband Robin.” Anne indicated to the name next to her. “And my daughter Gemma.”

            “It’s so great to meet you,” Gemma squealed pulling Tracy into her arms. “Harry has literally told me nothing about you and I want to know everything.”

            “There isn’t much to tell.”

            “Nonsense you’re an up and coming celebrity ‘dating’ another celebrity.” Gemma led Tracy to a sit next to her. “It must be exciting.”

            “I guess it is. I don’t really think about it that much.”

            “You're going to do a film after this right?” Anne asked.

            “Oh yeah in New Zealand.”

            “See? Fascinating.”

            So Tracy spent the rest of the wait time and most of 5 Seconds of Summer’s performance regaling Gemma about her life as a celebrity. They both shut up and gave their full attention to the show when it came on. Tracy was happy to see Anne and Gemma singing along and cheering on Harry. It was like they were watching him in a school show not a major headlining tour. It wasn’t until the show was over and they were waiting for security to escort them backstage that Anne turned to Tracy.

            “Tracy how is Harry taking the fake relationship?” she asked suddenly.

            So much of Tracy wanted to lie and say that she didn’t know. That as far as she knew he was on board with it and he never gave her any trouble. But the way Anne was looking at Tracy it seemed that she already knew the answer. So instead Tracy said, “not well.”

Anne nodded thoughtfully for a moment. “No matter how old or famous he gets he still the sensitive little boy from his youth.” Anne then looked back to Tracy. “Tracy please understand that Harry is quite fragile. He puts up a strong stance to handle the media and the fans but every bit of criticism, joke, or mistake takes it’s toll on him.”

            “I know Anne but he’s doing very well.”

            “I know that he is but I still worry.” Anne sighed. “I guess what I’m trying to say is be careful with him. Losing Louis would devastate him.”

            “I’m not trying to take Louis away from him.”

            “I know.”

            Before Tracy could ask what Anne meant then security showed up to take them backstage to see the boys. While Tracy wanted to pause and ask Anne she couldn’t deprive the woman from seeing her son. So she Robin followed the extremely excited Anne and Gemma down to the lounge.

            The lounge was crazy when they reached it. Not only were staff running around trying to pack away things for tomorrow and get the band together, but said band and their families were running around as well. It was utter chaos in the best way.

            “Mum!” Harry yelled running forward and pulling Anne into a big hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

            “It’s good to see you too love,” Anne said kissing Harry’s forehead. “The show was amazing, you boys are so talented.”

            “Thank you. Were the seats good?”

            “They were lovely.”

            Letting go of Anne Harry moved to hug Gemma and Robin. Letting them have a private moment Tracy slowly moved away to find another corner. She was intercepted by Liam though. “Tracy come meet my family,” the boy said grabbing her arm and leading her to a group of people sitting on couches. Sophia was sitting with them but got up to talk to Harry when Tracy came over. She gave her a wink though. “Everyone this is Tracy. Tracy this is Geoff, Karen, Ruth and Nicola.”

            “Hello,” Tracy said as she shook everyone’s hands.

            “Oh you are lovely,” Ruth said smiling at Tracy. “No wonder you are a model.”

            “It’s a gift,” Tracy sighed trying to sound conceited. The family laughed.

            “Liam was telling us that you are taking your acting career on the road,” Geoff commented.

            It took a moment for Tracy to get it but when she did she giggled and agreed. “I leave in a few days.”      

            “Oh that is exciting,” Karen said smiling. “Just be careful over there.”

            Before Tracy could respond someone practically jumped on her back. “Perrie!” Tracy yelled spinning to hug the blonde. “How are you?”

            “I’m great and you look fantastic,” Perrie said smiling. “I see you got some sun.”

            “Just a bit.”

            “Come on you have to meet Zayn’s family.”

            Tracy nodded and then turned back to Liam’s family. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

            “You as well,” Nicola said.  

            With that Tracy was dragged over to a crowd of people surrounding Zayn. “Hey Trace,” Zayn greeted pulling Tracy from Perrie’s grip. This is my family, “Trisha, Yaser, Safaa, Doniya, and Waliyha.”

            “Nice to meet you,” Tracy said shaking everyone’s hands.

            “It’s nice to meet you too,” Trisha said smiling.

            “Perrie said you're gonna be the fifth member of Little Mix,” Doniya giggled.

            “Oh sure soon as we can dye my hair some crazy color,” Tracy joked back.

            “Hey everyone has normal hair colors.”

            “For now.”

            As the group laughed Tracy felt someone small wrap around her waist. Looking down she saw a young girl with beautiful brown hair. Behind her was another girl that looked just like her.

            “Um..hello,” Tracy greeted. She had a pretty good idea who these girls were.

            “You’re pretty,” the girl around her waist said, her twin seemed to agree.

            “Daisy let her go,” Louis said appearing behind the other girl who must have been

Phoebe.

            “She needs to come over,” Daisy protested.

            “She will if you let her go.”

            With that affirmation Daisy let go of Tracy’s waist and instead reached for her hand, pulling her towards the large group of people taking up the couches. Seeing all the girls and babies Tracy knew this was Louis’ family.  

            “Everyone this is my girlfriend Tracy,” Louis announced. “Tracy this is my mother Jay and her fiancé Daniel. The sleeping bundles are Doris and Ernest, that's Lottie and Fizzy, and you’ve already met Daisy and Phoebe.”

            “Nice to meet you,” Tracy said smiling as Jay rose to give her a hug. “Well Louis sure knows how to pick ‘em. First Eleanor now you, both beautiful girls.”

            “Mum,” Louis protested. He didn’t like talking about Eleanor.

            “Thank you,” Tracy said smiling. She looked over at the two bundles being held by Daniel. “How did they like the concert?”

            “They loved it,” Daniel smiled. “Especially the fireworks.”

            “The screaming didn’t bother them?”

            “We have some pretty heavy duty earmuffs for them and we kept the door closed.”

            “Smart.”

            “Is it true you’re going to be in a movie?” Fizzy asked looking at Tracy expectantly.

            “Yes I am.”

            “Can I come to the premiere?”

            “That’s up to your parents and Louis.”

            Louis smiled at her for giving the proper response. But then quickly frowned when Lottie spoke up.

            “So do you guys like kiss and stuff?” Lottie asked sounding disgusted.

            “If we have too.”

            “But it’s an act right?” Phoebe asked.

            “Yeah like in a movie.”

            “Doesn’t look like acting,” Lottie said just loud enough for Tracy to hear,

            “Okay I’m sure Tracy is tired so that’s enough questions for now,” Louis said trying to save Tracy. He had an idea of what was bothering Lottie.

            “Oh you must join us for dinner,” Jay said smiling.

            “Oh I don’t want to take away your time with Louis,” Tracy declined.

            “Nonsense I want to get to know the girl who’s ‘dating’ my son.”

            “We can talk later, please enjoy the night.”

            “Yeah mom, we wanna talk to Louis,” Lottie threw in hotly. Jay and Louis both shot her a look.

            “Besides I’m eating with Niall,” Tracy lied. “We decided to have a date of our own since his family isn’t here.”

            “Well that’s lovely,” Jay smiled. “Guess we’ll be seeing you then.” She turned from Tracy to begin to gather the girls.

            “Sorry about that,” Louis said when his family was distracted. “I know they are alot.”

            “They are lovely. Though I don’t think Lottie likes me.”

            “It’s nothing personal. She’s team Harry.”

            “Ah got it.”

            “Are you really getting dinner with Niall.”

            “No but I’ll ask him.”

            “You could’ve come. I mean you need to get to know them since we’re together sort of. And you’re gonna be at the wedding.”

            “Wedding?”

            “Yeah Mum and Daniel are getting married in July.” Louis didn’t look happy about it.

            “Is that why I’m coming back that random week in July?”

            “Yeah did no one tell you?”

            “Me and Dennis have been talking a lot about auditions I thought it was just one of them.”

            “Nope it’s a wedding.”

            “Come on Louis!” Daisy said pulling his hand.

            “See you tomorrow,” Tracy said walking away and letting Louis be with his family. When she looked around the room she saw that Liam and Zayn’s family had left. So only Harry’s family were still standing around and Niall. “Hey Niall?”

            “What’s up Tracy?” Niall asked coming over

            “Do you wanna get dinner?”

            “Actually Harry invited me to go with his family. Do you wanna come?”

            “Um...no I don’t want to intrude.”

            “I’m already intruding.”

            “Yeah but Harry actually likes you. Go on and have fun I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            “Okay later Trace.” Niall went back over to the group and Tracy went to find Paul.

            “Hey Paul?” Tracy asked coming into the manager’s temporary office. “Is there someone around to take me back to the hotel?”

            “Of course let me just grab someone,” Paul said standing and talking into his radio. Five minutes later Tracy was in a car and being whisked away to the hotel. All alone.

 

            Liam came into his room late after spending time with his family. Everyone ended up going to the hotel restaurant so it turned into a big party rather than individual dinners. It was a lot of fun but he was tired and ready to go to bed. All his fatigue left him though when he noticed what was on his couch. Or rather who.

            “Sophia what are you doing?” he asked looking at the girl.

            “I wasn’t ready to go home yet so I decided to wait for you,” Sophia said moving over and patting the cushion next to her.

            “Is everything alright?” Liam asked taking a seat.

            “It is now.” Sophia surged forward and captured Liam’s lips in a crushing kiss. Before Liam could even understand what was going on Sophia was in his lap attempting to stick her tongue down his throat.

            “Soph, Soph wait,” Liam pleaded when she moved to his neck.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “What are you doing?”

            “Making out with you.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I love you and I want to.”

            “You love me. What?”

            Sophia sighed and got off the boy. “Liam I want us to be together again. I miss you like crazy and I’m sorry but I’m really horny and I would love to suck you off.”

            At that moment all the blood left Liam’s head and went straight to his dick. Now he surged forward and pulled Sophia into a bone crushing hug while attacking her lips. They did that for a while, just attacking each other, feeling each other. Memorizing spots and sensations they had forgotten. It didn’t take long though for both their shirts and pants to get off and for Liam’s underwear to hit the floor.

            “Fuck!” Liam swore as Sophia wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked. It had been so long since he got a blow job and he didn’t realize till now how much he missed them. Giving himself to Sophia he relaxed as the girl began to bob and stroke him, sometimes playing with his balls. It felt wonderful but all too soon he felt himself barrelling towards orgasm. “I’m getting close babe.” Sophia moaned in response which only got Liam closer. Just as he was about the peak the door opened. “Shit.” Liam grabbed a pillow to cover himself as Sophia sat back.

            “Oh sorry guys,” Tracy said calmly walking towards her room.

            “So where was I?” Sophia asked taking Liam’s dick in hand once she heard the door close.

            “Maybe we should move the bedroom?” Liam suggested.

            “Shy?”

            Suddenly they heard the door open again and Tracy came out in just a bra and panties. “I got lonely,” she whined taking a seat next to Liam. “Do you mind if I watch?”

            “I don’t if Liam doesn’t” Sophis giggled.

            “I mind a bit.” Liam confessed.

            Both girls pouted beautifully before Sophia stood up. “Guess we’ll have to relax him some more.” With that Sophia climb into Tracy’s lap and began kissing her feverishly. Liam watched in awe as the girls made out and slowly undressed each other. Soon Tracy’s hand found it’s way down in between Sophia’s legs, causing the girl to let out a breathy moan.

            “Oh you’re so wet for me,” Tracy cooed. Sophia arched as she sunk her fingers into her. “Or is it for Liam?” Sophia whimpered. “Why don’t you go give him some love, he looks awfully lonely.”

            Liam watched in awe as Sophia climbed off Tracy and crawled over to him. He accepted her eagerly, pulling her so that she laid across him before pulling her into a kiss. As they kissed he began massaging her breasts just how she liked it. Suddenly Sophia pulled back and let out a string of moans. Liam realized that Tracy was sucking on her clit while slowly thrusting two fingers into her. Liam was sure he could cum from that sight alone. He kissed Sophia again, urging her towards orgasm. As he sucked on a nipple Liam noticed that Tracy picked up the pace of her hand and Sophia was panting. It was only a few moments before Sophia screamed as she came in Liam’s arms.  Panting Liam held her as she came down from her high.

            “That was amazing,” Sophia sighed making an aborted movement to sit up. Liam helped her and she leaned forward to kiss Tracy. “Thank you.”

            “Anything for you,” Tracy said kissing the girl gently.  They then looked at Liam who was achingly hard but refused to come between the girls. “Guess who decided to join us.”

            “He looks like he’s about to pop.” Sophia then leaned back to capture Liam’s lips. “Do you wanna cum babe?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Good. I want you to fuck Tracy nice and good.”

            Liam didn’t even blink. “Okay.”

            “Then after she cums you can cum.” Liam only nodded as Sophia climbed off the couch and grabbed his hand. Leading him to the bedroom with Tracy following. Sophia carefully turned down the bed and then laid Liam down across it. As he laid Tracy stood next to Sophia kissing her neck and breasts. “I want you to ride him.”

            “Only if you sit on his face,” Tracy said looking to Liam for permission. There was nothing more Liam wanted. Grabbing a condom Tracy carefully rolled it onto Liam’s impressive length before climbing onto the bed and straddling him. Taking his dick in hand she slowly sunk into it, moaning as she went. “Fuck.”

            “You okay babe?” Sophia asked. She climbed onto the bed as well and sat next to Tracy.

            “Yeah he’s just so big.” Tracy moved slowly to adjust as Liam rubbed her sides to help relax. After a few moments she could move with no pain and began to slowly lift and grind against Liam.

            “Oh yes,” Liam moaned. It was perfect, just what he needed. He looked forward to see Tracy whimper as she picked up the pace and Sophia rubbed her clit. God this was too hot. Once Tracy got into a good rhythm, taking her pleasure and moaning loudly Sophia moved to Liam. Straddling his head she slowly brought herself down so that her pussy was right about Liam’s mouth. Using his hands to cup her as Liam dove in, licking and sucking until Sophia couldn’t help but ride his face.

            “Oh shit Liam…..so good,” Sophia moaned moving carefully above him. “Fuck you're gonna make me cum.”

            Liam only moaned and sunk a finger into Sophia, moving it gently against her wall as he sucked her clit. This was only mildly distracting him from the beautiful woman who was riding his dick so well. Tracy had started grinding rather than bouncing and moaning beautifully.

            “Oh fuck...oh...oh,” Sophia moaned and he knew she was close. He felt Tracy stop as Sophia leaned over. Since she didn’t fall Liam assumed that Tracy caught her. “Oh my god….oh my god….yes...yes...oh!” Suddenly a gush of juice flowed into Liam’s mouth as Sophia let out a scream.

            Liam was brought on edge realizing that he made Sophia squirt. He continue to lick her through the aftershocks and helped Trach move her so that she could lay on the pillows. Within a few seconds she was out.

            “Guess its just you and me now,” Tracy said beginning to move again. This time Liam placed his hands on her hips and began to thrust up, causing their skin to slap together. “Oh Liam...oh...oh fuck...I’m gonna cum!”

            “Yeah Tracy do it. Fucking cum for me. I wanna see it.” Liam was so close it hurt but he held on till Tracy came. He need to make her cum. As she got faster Liam began tapping her clit in the hopes of bringing her closer. Suddenly Tracy tensed and let out a wail, cumming hard on Liam’s dick. Liam let her ride out the aftershocks before stopping.

            “Can I cum now?” he begged. He was so close it hurt.”

            “Of course.” Tracy then leaned forward so that her chest was flush with Liams. Wrapping her arms around his neck Tracy whispered in his ear, “fuck me.”

That’s all Liam need to plant his feet and began fucking up into Tracy. It felt so good. It was everything that needed. He knew he was gonna cum so hard in a few seconds, just a little more and he would be there...almost...just….

 

            Liam awoke with a start. He was in his hotel room and was painfully hard. While the blood hadn’t returned to his brain he knew what happened. He went out the dinner with his family and then came back to his room. Tracy was already asleep so he took and shower and went to bed….and had the hottest dream of his life. He was painfully hard now, ready to burst. Throwing off the covers Liam removed his boxers quickly and got a hand on his dick, moaning at the pressure. Using the fountain of precum he had been gushing, Liam began to stroke up and down, imagining where his dream had left off. But it wasn’t working. He wasn’t getting the satisfaction he needed. He needed more. He needed the real thing.

            Standing up on wobbly legs Liam noticed he had only been asleep for an hour and therefore it wasn’t too late to wake up Tracy to fuck. As he walked across the hotel suite he wondered if it was terrible that he was waking up Tracy to have sex with him. Obviously if she said no he would back off but there was no harm in asking….right? He then thought about the fact that technically he was trying to get back with Sophia. But they weren’t back together and weren’t even guaranteed to see each other till after the tour so that didn’t really count as a relationship right? Right. Having decided Liam reached Tracy’s door and was about to knock when something stopped him.

            Listening he heard quiet sobs coming from the room. Was Tracy crying? Did something happen? Liam tried to remember anything that would cause Tracy to be this upset. The first thing that came to mind was the fact that he was talking to Sophia but Tracy made it clear she wasn’t interested in him like that. Did something happen to dinner with Harry? Oh wait….she didn’t go to dinner with Harry, Niall did. So what did she do? Liam couldn’t recall seeing a room service tray outside the suit. Did she even eat? Liam walked back to his room. His erection forgotten. Something was wrong with Tracy? But what could it be? When he reached his room he grabbed his phone and texted Louis.

 

_Something is wrong with Tracy._

 

            After 10 minutes Louis didn’t respond so Liam put his phone down and went to bed. They would figure it out tomorrow.

  
 

            “Oh shit Harry yes,” Louis moaned at a particular hard suck on his dick. Harry had been edging him for over an hour and he was sure he was going to die. As Harry continued to lick along his shaft they both heard Louis’ phone go off.

            “Go on check it,” Harry commanded pulling off of Louis. The older boy carefully rolled a bit to reach his phone. He saw that Liam had texted him. Before he could see the message though Harry ducked down and swallowed him whole.

            “Fuck!” Louis moaned dropping his phone. As Harry worked him towards orgasm the message was forgotten.

 

            The next morning everyone was spending the day with their families. Harry was taking Anne and Gemma out shopping while Robin was having a day in before meeting them for lunch. Louis was taking the girls out for arcade games while Jay and Dan rested. Well as much as they could with Doris and Ernest. They would meet up again for lunch in the hotel. Zayn was going shopping with his mother before returning to her suite to help her make curry for the family and probably the band. Liam and his family were just going to have tea and relax while watching telly.

 

            As Louis got ready he noticed the message from Liam.

 

_Something is wrong with Tracy._

_What do you mean?_ He typed back putting on his shoes.

_Idk but I know that she was crying last night._

_Crying?!? Is she okay?_

_I don’t think so. I asked if she wanted to get breakfast with me and my family but she_ _refused. She looked down._

_Okay I’ll talk to her._

 

            With that Louis pulled up his messages with Tracy. _Hey Trace you up?_

_Yeah, what’s up?_

_I’m taking the girls out for some arcade games. Do you wanna join?_

_No thanks, I’m hanging out with Liam._

 

            Louis knew for a fact that was a lie. But instead of calling her out on it he decided to let it go. Obviously Tracy was upset and didn’t want to be bothered. While he didn’t know what happened to cause Tracy to be upset he had a plan to fix it.

 

_Okay see you later._

 

            Closing the messages with Tracy Louis opened the band’s group message to set his plan in motion.

 

            Tracy spent her day in the hotel room trying not to be sad. She watched some cartoons that normally made her smile and read a bit. She knew that she shouldn’t have lied to Louis or better yet had taken Liam up on his offer, but she didn’t want to take away time from their families. So Tracy sat alone and tried not to feel lonely.

            “Hey Tracy you here?” Liam called coming into the room just after 3.

            “Yeah how was your family?” Tracy called coming into the living room.

            “Great but we gotta get to the arena. You ready?”

            “Sure just gimmie a sec.” Tracy turned to go back to her room.

            “Did you have lunch?”

            “Yeah.”

            Liam was pretty sure that was a lie and told Louis as much. Louis only said to stick with the plan. The ride to the arena was pretty normal. Fans had gathered outside the hotel so they were snuck out the back. The group listened as Louis excitedly told them about his day out with his sisters. It seemed that they had a good time. When they arrived they all went to the lounge to await Lou who would do their hair. They would get dressed and do a bit a makeup later.

            “Hey Tracy come on,” Louis said offering his hand. She had been quietly watch the boys rotate playing fifa as their hair was done. When Harry returned though they seemed to end the game and head to the stage.

            “You guys have to do a soundcheck?” Tracy asked getting up from the couch and following.

            “Nope,” Niall said smiling.

            “Then what are you doing?”

            “It’s a surprise,” Liam added.

            Tracy entered the stage to see it set up how it normally is except there was a chair a few feet from the line of mics.

            “Have a seat,” Zayn said gesturing to the chair. Tracy did as she was told and look at the boys and they went to their respective mic. “So we know you’ve been dying to find out about the new album.”

            “Yeah me and you other billions of fans.”

            “We only have millions,” Liam chuckled. “Anyway we thought it would be nice to give you a bit of a preview.”

            “Really?”

            “Yup,” Niall said. “So sit back and relax, this is ‘Steal My Girl.’”

            Tracy sat in awe as the music started and Zayn began to sing. Tracy giggled with excitement as the chorus began. These boys were really talented. She clapped when Zayn hit the high note, giving a standing ovation when they were done.

            “That was amazing!” Tracy said clapping.

            “You really liked it?” Louis asked.

            “Of course, bit possessive though.”

            “Did he ask your opinion on the lyrics?” Harry asked acidly.

            Everyone watched as Tracy’s face fell from a bright smile to looking close to tears.

            “Harry what the fuck?” Louis yelled looking at his boyfriend.

            “No he’s right,” Tracy said quietly. “You guys are the award winning musicians not me. It’s really great though, I’m sure the millions of fans will love it.” With that Tracy left the stage.

            “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Liam asked turning on Harry. Niall and Zayn sharing the same expressions. Harry only shrugged before going to put his mic and earpiece away. “Don’t fucking shrug at me. We agreed to do that to make Tracy feel better and you made her feel worse.”

            “I never agreed to make me feel better,” Harry said quietly. “I never even agreed to sing, you all just assumed that I did.”

            “Well how we were supposed to sing the song without you,” Niall asked blocking Harry from leaving the stage.

            “We didn’t even have to sing the song! It’s not our job to make Tracy happy, she’s just here to look good for Louis.”

            “And if she’s happy she can look good for Louis,” Zayn said rolling his eyes.

            “Who said she isn’t happy?”

            “I do,” Louis said causing the group to turn to him. “And it’s because of you.” With that Louis brushed past Harry to find Tracy.

            The boys were ready to lay back into Harry since Louis left but the look on his face made them pause. Harry didn’t look sad or angry or even upset. He just looked heartbroken, as if his world had just ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Also if your a Ziam fan check out my "Ziam for the Holidays" series. I'm a little proud of it. If you have been tracking that one I should have an installment up by St. Patrick's Day but we'll see how much hw I actually get done. Also thank you for all the comments and kudos on the two works. I really appreciate it!!!


	15. June Seven Time for a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jay's wedding. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. A lot of stuff has been going on that has stopped me from writing. It's not done yet but it should get better soon, meaning I can write some more. 
> 
> I'm also sorry for any mistakes and that this is up so late. The chapter kinda took an unexpected turn that had me fixing a lot of things last minute. I hope you all enjoy it though.

            Louis searched all of backstage but had yet to find Tracy. She wasn’t in the lounge, in the offices, in the dressing rooms, or outside. No one on staff seemed to have seen her and security confirmed that she hadn’t left the backstage area.

            “Are you looking for Tracy?” Paul asked as Louis made his second loop backstage.

            “Yeah have you seen her?”

            “Yeah she seems to have made herself a little cave in the equipment boxes.” Paul then listened to someone in his ear piece. “Did something happen with Harry?”

            “Sort of, why?”

            “Apparently he’s refusing to get ready until he can speak with his mum. She just arrived.” With that Paul walked off.

            Frowning Louis headed to where the equipment was loaded and unloaded. He saw a mountain of cases and bins that were to hold all the instruments and equipment all three bands needed for the tour. Channeling his inner big brother Louis looked at the pile of boxes again. This time he noticed a small opening big enough for Tracy to get through.

            “Trace?” Louis called getting close to the hole. “Are you in there?” Louis got down on his stomach and crawled through the hole. As he came past a box he noticed that the pile left a good sized hole in between the rows of boxes. Tracy was currently seated atop one that jutted out from the row. “What are you doing?”

            “Just seeing if I could fit,” Tracy said casually. The light was bad but Louis was sure her eyes were red or at least puffy.

            “Well come on we have to get ready.”

            “Actually I think I’m going to stay here. The acoustics are really good.”

Louis sighed. “Tracy please don’t hide from us. I’m sorry for what Harry said. He was really out of line but the rest of us….the rest of us love having you here and love knowing that you’re in the audience cheering us on. It’s nice to know that at least someone isn’t a stranger.”

            “Your families are here tonight. You guys will be fine.”

            “I know they are but your family too. Just like Perrie or Sophia are. We want you out there.”

            “Harry doesn’t.”

            “Let us worry about Harry. He’s was out of line and we’ll be talking to him.”

            “I don’t want you guys to fight over me.”

            “Oh I haven’t said anything to him. The boys are handling that.”

            “Really?”

            “Oh yeah, no one is rude to Tracilla Martin in presence of One Direction and gets away with it.” Tracy giggled at that. Suddenly her stomach growled. “You haven’t eaten anything today have you?”

            Tracy had the grace to look ashamed. “No.”

            “Come on. We’ll get you something to eat before the show starts.”

            “Thanks Louis.”

            “Anytime love.”

 

 

            Anne entered the office to see Harry curled into a ball crying. “Oh baby what’s wrong?” she asked coming forward and wrapping Harry in her arms.

            “Lou….Louis is...he’s….mad at me,” Harry sobbed burrowing into his mother’s chest.

            “Oh darling I’m sure he’s not. Louis could never be truly mad at you.”

            But Harry was shaking his head. “No he is. I know he is.”

            “Well why do you think Louis is mad at you?”

            “Because I was rude to Tracy.”

            “Rude to Tracy how?”

            Harry sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes before answering. “Apparently she’s been upset so the guys decided that we should sing one of our new songs to make her feel better. So we did and then she….”

            “She what darling?”

            “She said that they lyrics were possessive and I said….I said that no one asked for her opinion.”

            “I see and how did the boys take that?”

            “Everyone yelled at me and Louis just...Louis just walked off.”

            “Where did he go?”

            “To comfort Tracy.” Harry began sobbing again.

            Anne waited for him to calm down some more before speaking again. “Darling you need to talk to Louis about this fake relationship thing.”

            “I can’t stop it. Alex won’t let us.”

            “I get that but maybe you guys could set some ground rules. Or at least come to an understanding.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Have you told Louis how you feel about the way he treats Tracy. Like really told him, not laid hints or made suggestions?”

            “No.”

            “Then you need to darling. I’m sure if he knew how you really felt he wouldn’t be acting this way.”

            “But why did he run after Tracy?”

            “Well my love you were rude to her.”

            Harry was quiet for a moment. He knew that he was. “I should apologize to her shouldn’t I?”

            “That might be nice. Also might smooth out things with the band.”

            “I just don’t get why they keep choosing her over me.”

            “I don’t think they are choosing Tracy over you. I think that Tracy is a sensitive topic for this whole band and they don’t see how her presence affects you. I think talking to Louis will help with that.”

            Harry sighed before accepting the tissue his mother held out to him. Wiping his eyes and blowing his nose. She was right. He hadn’t actually verbalized his feelings to Louis. Louis got that he didn’t like Tracy but he didn’t get why. Maybe if he knew why he would stop acting the way that he did. Louis loved him after all, they would work through this. And on the plus side Tracy would be leaving in two days to go film a movie while they continued on tour. He could do this. “Thanks mum.”

            “Anytime darling, you know that I’m here for you.” After a final hug and kiss Harry returned to finish getting ready while Anne went to her box.

            Harry decided that he would apologize to Tracy first before going to makeup. But the minute he walked into the lounge he turned right back around heading around the corner to a secluded hallway. Putting his head against the wall he tried to stop the tears from coming. Tracy was there. She was fine. Surrounded by his friends and eating. Eating! He was crying his eyes out and refusing to get ready and instead of making sure that he was okay his band found the source of his hurt and ate with her. Before Harry knew it his fist collided with the concrete wall. The pain in his hand helped clear his head a bit. Tracy was the harmed party here. He was rude to her, so of course the boys would check on her first. Plus it was stated that he was seeing his mother so maybe they wanted to give him space. Yes that was it. They were just giving him time with his mother. Surely if he took much longer they would have come to find him. Also, now that he thought about it. He didn’t see Louis in the lounge with Tracy.

            “Harry what did you do to your hand!” someone yelled.

            Harry turned from the wall to see Louis standing there. He then looked down to his hand and saw that he split his knuckles. “It doesn’t hurt,” was all he could offer.

            “Did you punch the wall?” Louis came over and gently took Harry’s hand in his, examining the damage. “Babe why?”

            “I don’t….I don’t know.”

            Louis looked into Harry’s eyes for a long moment. Apparently finding what he wanted he blew out a breath. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and ready.” He then led him towards Lou’s station. Luckily the woman wasn’t in the room at the time so Louis could patch up his love up in peace.

            “Hey Lou,” Harry asked as Louis gently wiped away the blood. “Where were you?”

            “What do you mean curly?” Louis examined Harry’s hand fully. “I don’t think it’s broken.”

            “You weren’t in the lounge just now.”

            “No I was looking for you.”

            “You didn’t want to eat with everyone else?”

            “No I wanted to find you. And the boys wanted to wait for you but Tracy refused to eat alone. I think technically Liam is waiting for you.”

Harry smiled to himself as Louis bandaged his hand and kissed his knuckles.

            “I love you,” the older boy said.

            “I love you too.”

 

 

            After Harry was all patched up and he and Louis’ makeup was done they returned to the lounge where Tracy was getting ready to go. Without prompting Harry went over to Tracy and apologized for being rude. Tracy of course said he didn’t need to be sorry and everything returned back to normal for the band.

            The concert was amazing. As usual. Second nights were always better because the boys were more comfortable with the venue. Tracy bravely went to sit with Harry’s family but was dragged into Louis’ box instead by Daisy and Phoebe. It was a nice change of pace. Dan decided to stay at the hotel with Doris and Ernest so the family was allowed to scream and cheer as loud as they wanted to. Tracy never knew five girls could be so loud. But it was nice to see Louis’ mom acting like her daughters. She even took a video for Louis to see. The only issue was Lottie seemed determined to stare daggers at her at any point. It made for a bit of tension but luckily only Jay, Tracy, and Lottie were aware of it. Knowing she was in the wrong Tracy decided not to try to fix it and allowed the girl to continue to be mad.

            “Hey Trace what are you doing tonight?” Niall asked. The concert was over and the boys were heading out to get dinner with their families. Niall was invited to go but Liam told him what happened last night and he didn’t want a repeat.

            “I don’t know. I think I’ll start packing. And I need to send gifts home,” Tracy said checking her phone. She made a to-do list.

            “Excellent then you can be on my team.”

            “Your team for what?”

            “Me and the lads are gonna play rock band. It’s gonna be three on three.”  

            “I can’t play any of the instruments.”

            “That’s fine you can sing.”

            In the end Niall, Tracy, and Ashton went against Michael, Luke, and Callum. They planned on keeping score but it was just too much fun to care. In the end they called it a draw and Luke asked Tracy to join the band. Niall then demanded that if Tracy joined 5 Seconds of Summer then they had to go on tour with One Direction again because he needed to see Tracy perform. All in all it was a much better night, it was to the point that Tracy was a little sad that she would be leaving in a couple days.

 

 

            Liam came into his room late after spending time with his family. Everyone ended up going to the hotel restaurant so it turned into a big party rather than individual dinners. It was a lot of fun but he was tired and ready to go to bed. All his fatigue left him though when he noticed what was on his couch. Or rather who.

            “Sophia what are you doing?” he asked looking at the girl.

            “I wasn’t ready to go home yet so I decided to wait for you,” Sophia said moving over and patting the cushion next to her.

            “Is everything alright?” Liam asked taking a seat. He suddenly flashed back to the dream he had last night. He hoped that it wouldn’t turn out like his dream but also prayed that it did.

            “Yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you before I leave.”

            “You’re leaving?”

            “Yeah tomorrow morning?”

            “Why?”

            “I don’t want to take time away from saying bye to your family or get in the way of packing or anything.”

            “You don’t get in the way.”

            “I just feel better this way.”

            “Okay.” They sat in silence for a moment before Liam spoke again. “So what did you want to talk about?”

            “Us. I….I want to get back together. If you want to.”

            “I’d love to. But are you sure? Like we have a meeting in London to discuss next year’s tour. I’m not gonna get a break.”

            “Yes I know, and I’m okay with that.” Sophia then took a breath and turned fully to Liam. “Liam I love you for who you are. Celebrity status and all. So if you need to be on the road 9 months out of the year then I guess I’ll just have to get used to that. Because it’s a part of who you are, and I love you.”

            “I love you too Soph.” Liam then surged forward and pulled Sophia into a tight hug. “I would love for you to be my girlfriend again.”

            “Good.” Sophia pulled back before leaning up to give Liam a gentle kiss.

 

 

            Harry was nervous. He and Louis separated to say bye to their families but since Louis’ family was bigger he was taking longer. He knew what he wanted to say to Louis he just had to say it. Then why was he so nervous?

            “Hey babe,” Louis said coming into the room. “Sorry that took so long.”

            “It’s fine,” Harry smiled accepting Louis’ kiss. “How is everyone?”

            “Good.” Louis took Harry’s hand and led him towards the bedroom. “Come shower with me.”

            “Sure but can I talk to you first?” Louis turned and looked expectantly at Harry. “Um….I just…..I don’t.” Harry swallowed and looked Louis right in the eye. “The way to you treat Tracy makes me sad.”

            Louis frowned for a moment before speaking. “What do you mean the way I treat her?”

            “You are always making sure she’s okay and doing things for her and trying to make her happy and that makes me unhappy.”  

            Louis frowned some more. “The fact that I treat Tracy nicely makes you sad?”

            “It’s not just treating her nicely!” Harry flopped onto the bed. He didn’t expect the conversation to go this way. “It’s the way you are trying to do things for her and with her instead of doing them with me.”

            Louis went to sit next to Harry. He was going to make a snide remark until he saw that Harry was genuinely upset. “You know I only see Tracy as a friend right?”

            Harry sighed and looked over at his boyfriend. “Sometimes….sometimes I’m not sure.”

            They were silent after that. Both lost in their thoughts. Louis was trying piece together what Harry was saying and feeling, while Harry was trying to figure out a way to say it better. In the end Louis was the first one to speak.

            “I’m sorry,” he said looking down at Harry. “I won’t be mean to her but I promise to take your feelings into consideration when I decide to do something with Tracy.”

            “Thank you.”

            “But you know when we’re in front of the cameras…”

            Harry stood up and faced Louis. “Yeah I know about that. I’m working on getting used to that.”

            “Thank you.” Louis stood as well. “Do you wanna shower now?”

            “Yeah but no sex stuff….I just want you to hold me.”

            Louis pulled Harry into a tight hug, kissing his cheek. “I promise.”

 

 

            The next morning was a somber event for the Tomlinsons and Maliks. Both families were leaving before the concert because of school Monday morning. While Louis was away spending time with his family Harry hung out with his mother. They were able to discuss what happened last night fully and Harry felt better about the entire situation afterwards. Liam got breakfast with Sophia before she left and then just lounged around with his family. Niall invited Tracy to hang with Five Seconds of Summer again but she had devoted the morning to packing and getting everything ready for her to leave tomorrow morning. Realizing the girl probably wouldn’t eat Niall cut his visit short to bring Tracy a McGriddle.

            “What is up with you guys and making me eat?” Tracy asked biting into her treat. She and Niall were seated on the couch in her and Liam’s suite.

            “What do you mean?” Niall asked checking twitter.

            “Liam ordered me the continental breakfast before he left, Zayn had someone send up a croissant and chai tea for me, Daisy and Phoebe delivered an apple to me, and now you’re here with McDonald’s.”

            “We’re trying to fatten you up,” Niall joked.

            Tracy shot him a look before continuing to eat. She knew that Louis was worried about her eating habits but she had no idea the entire band was concerned as well. Well most of the band. While Harry apologized to her she was sure he was happy to see her go. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tracy answered it and returned with a bag.

            “What’s that?”

            “My laundry.” Tracy opened the bag and checked inside. “Oh wow they ever ironed it.”

            “Yeah they usually do.” Niall got up and followed Tracy into her room. There is saw the bed was piled high with clothes and other accessories while two suitcases sat empty on the floor. “I see you’re almost done.”

            “Hardy har har.” Tracy went over to the bed and began placing the freshly cleaned clothes on it. “It’s an organized mess. Now that this is done I can actually start packing.”

            “You’re taking all of this?” Niall placed himself in an armchair near the window. As far from the packing area as possible.

            “Well what does one wear to a movie set?” Tracy went to her closet and pulled out some pieces of cardboard. She handed them to Niall. “Here make yourself useful.”

Niall took the pieces and began folding them into boxes. “What are these for?”

            “I have a few gifts and things I’m gonna send home.”

            “Is that what you got when you went shopping with Louis?”

            “Yup.”

            They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Tracy was concentrating on her packing while Niall scrolled through twitter since the boxes were done. Once he was done he watched Tracy pack. Niall decided a while ago that Tracy was most beautiful when she laughed, but he decided now that her serious face came in a close second. He loved how her eyes scanned the room, mentally compiling and checking things off her check list, as she folded and packed clothes. He loved how she would whisper things to herself, little reminders or negotiating how to pack something. Yes her serious face was beautiful and he loved being able to watch it without hindrance. Wanting to remember this moment always Niall called Tracy, snapping a picture of her as she looked up questioningly, holding a t-shirt and a book.

            “Why did you take a picture of me?” Tracy asked placing the t-shirt in her suitcase and the book in one of the boxes.

            “For Twitter,” Niall explained pulling up the app.

            “Don’t. I look horrible.”

            “You look wonderful. Besides your growing fan base need to see you more often.”

            “I don’t have any fans.”

            “Of course you do. You have like 2,000 twitter followers.”

            “Yeah and 1,000 of them are Larry fans who harass me.”

            Niall looked up from his post. “People harass you?”

            “There are usually at least 10 tweets each day about how ugly or gold digging I am.”

            “I’m sorry Tracy.”

            “It’s okay. I’ve learned to ignore it.”

            Niall only nodded as Tracy went back to packing and he went back to staring at her. He remembered when One Direction started taking off. While there were tons of posts about how great they were and how much they were loved there were also plenty of posts that said how ugly or horrible they were. Luckily for Niall he had four other boys with him to support him. He realized that while four members of One Direction promised to do the same for Tracy, it wasn’t the same.

 

 

            When they reached the arena Zayn, Louis, and Liam were in a bit of a funk. Louis and Zayn’s family had left that morning and Sophia had left that night. Luckily they were able to quickly snap out of it and give a great performance. Tracy decided to stay backstage for this one to see what happened behind the scenes during the concert. She was surprised to find that not much happened unless the boys were back changing. Still it was a nice change of pace.

            The boys were free the next day before packing and leaving the day after. They spent a lazy morning while Tracy frantically ran around making sure everything was together for her trip. That evening they all gather for an early dinner before seeing Tracy to the car that would take her to the airport. They would have preferred to go to the airport with her but that was just asking for trouble. So they stayed behind and watched the car drive off.

            “I’m really gonna miss her,” Niall said as the group climbed back into the elevator.

            “Yeah she was fun to have around,” Zayn agreed.

            “But we’ll see her soon,” Liam assured them. He then turned to Louis who seemed to be speaking quietly to Harry. “In July right?”

            “Yeah for the wedding,” Louis said distractedly. He didn’t like that the wedding was coming up. It also didn’t help that at that moment Harry was trying to finger him through his sweats.

            “See we’ll see her in no time.”

            “I hope she’s alright with the movie,” Niall said checking his phone. His picture of Tracy got a lot retweets and Tracy gained about 3,000 followers overnight. He hoped they would be nice to her.

            “She’ll be fine,” Zayn said throwing his arm over Niall. “She’s a big girl.”

            “You’re right.”

 

 

            Tracy honestly had no idea that making a movie took so long. After arriving in New Zealand she was placed in a long term stay hotel. Every day she was driven to the studio where she rehearsed with her fellow cast members. She would spend June and July learning her stage directions and fights as well as getting fitted and photographed for costumes and makeup. In August the main cast will go to Australia while she returned home to tour with One Direction. In September she will meet the cast in Australia to do her part of the movie.

            The cast seemed to split into two factions. The young ones and the old ones. On the first day it seemed Tracy, Raul, Sarah, and Robert flocked together, while Chris, Milly, Sam, and Bridget flocked together. Tracy was happy to see that Raul got the part of Pablo. It also seemed that Sarah, who plays Christine, and Robert, who plays David, were very nice. The day was pretty common. In the morning they would go over lines and stage directions and in the afternoon they went over choreography for the few fight scenes and stunts in the movie. Everything was going fine. Well almost everything.

            “Someone find Raul!” their stunt coordinator ordered. He and Tracy had been waiting fifteen minutes for Raul. Luckily just as he said the order Raul entered the studio, hair tasseled and clothes out of place. “Ah Raul, how nice for you to join us.”

            “Sorry,” Raul said winking at Tracy. “I fell asleep and didn’t set an alarm.”

            “If this was a real shoot you’d be fined.” The coordinator walked away to get a prop.

            “You really need to stop doing this,” Tracy said stretching at bit.

            “Stacy took a bit longer than expected,” Raul explained.

            “Stacy! The makeup girl?”

            “No the TA.” Raul smiled a moment. “She was great.”

            That was the one problem during rehearsal. Raul seemed to be making it his life mission to fuck everyone on set. And everyone included boys. In his defense it seemed that everyone who wasn’t married in a relationship was hooking up with each other. While this wouldn't normally not bother Tracy there were a few people on set she would like to ride but couldn’t because he had a “boyfriend.” It was only a slight annoyance in the grand scheme of things. She was more worried about the wedding that was steadily approaching.

 

 

            Harry always loved touring Europe. He loved going everywhere but there was something about Europe that always made his heart soar. Maybe it was the fact that they got to ride in the tour bus, meaning he and Louis could cuddle all they wanted while still hanging out with the guys. The shows were amazing and way too much fun was had on the bus. They also got to film their concert in Milan.

            All in all it was great. But as the end of the European leg drew near Harry was becoming more and more stressed and anxious. The reason was Jay’s wedding was right after the end of the leg. Normally that would be a happy time for Harry. He loved weddings. But there were two problems with this one. The first was Louis didn’t want his mother marrying so he was in a mood. The second was Tracy would be there. Since most of Louis’ extended family don’t know Louis is gay Louis will be presenting Tracy as his girlfriend and will dance with her and talk with her and act like they were in love. He and Harry had already talked about it and Harry promised to be on his best behavior as to not ruin Jay’s day or make Louis more stressed. But Louis being stressed made Harry stressed and he wasn’t in the best mental state to be the support Louis needed. What that resulted in was Harry returning to their flat while Louis got a hotel room near his home. He was staying in a hotel to not take up more room in his house.

            On the plane back to London Paul went over what was expected for this short break. When they landed a car would take Louis home while the rest of the boys go to their homes in London. The day before the wedding a car would come and pick up Harry, Niall, Sophia, and Liam and drive them to Manchester. The day after the wedding a car will take Liam and Sophia to Wolverhampton while Niall will fly to Ireland. Harry will stay with Louis’ family for a bit before they both go to visit his family. Tracy will return to London for some meetings before heading to back to New Zealand. He only had to deal with her for a day. He could do this.

 

 

            It was a SUPER long flight from New Zealand to Manchester. Tracy was exhausted when she finally reached her the airport and she got mobbed getting her bag. She would have to talk to Alex about getting her some security. All the boys had personal bodyguards. Getting to the hotel Tracy contemplated ordering food or just going to bed. Maybe shower then bed. She didn’t expect to find Louis in her living area.

            “Hey love,” Louis greeted turning off the TV. “How was the flight?”

            “Exhausting,” Tracy moaned flopping on the couch. “I hate traveling.”

            “Well no sleeping now.” Louis got up to go to the hotel phone. “How about we get some food and then a massage.”

            “A massage?”

            “Yeah this place has a full spa. I say we take advantage of it.”

            Tracy couldn’t agree more. After having some roast beef and potatoes she and Louis headed down to the spa in the hotel. Tracy got a full body massage, a facial, and her nails done. Louis got a back and hand massage and a facial. They then went and hung out in the sauna for a bit.

            “Oh my god that was great,” Tracy said as they walked back to the room. “I’ve never done that before.”

            “Really?” Louis asked opening the hotel room. “You should. You have the money for it now.”

            “Yeah I guess I’m not used to having money.”

            “You get used to it.” 

 

 

            “So how was filming?” Louis asked later over dinner.

            “We haven’t started filming yet,” Tracy said taking a sip of wine. “Just rehearsal.”

            “Well how is rehearsal?”

            “Good. Everyone seems nice enough.”

            “Nice enough? What does that mean?”

            Tracy sighed and spent some time cutting up her chicken. When she was finished she looked back at Louis. “I guess some of the actors are like drama divas. They are so serious all the time and refuse to just relax a bit. And then there are the older actors who are like perfectionists and won’t break for lunch until they deem their performance good, although they were already told it was fine and then there’s Raul…”

            “Who’s Raul?”

            “He plays Pablo.”

            “Isn’t that your romantic interest?”

            “Yeah.”

            “What is he ugly?” Tracy laughed. Calling Raul ugly was like calling One Direction talentless. “Is he mean to you?”

            “No he’s perfectly fine. He’s just a bit of a…...man whore I guess.”

            “Man whore?”

            “Yeah. He seems to be making it his life mission to fuck everyone on set.”

            “You mean all the girls?”

            “Nope, everyone.”

            Louis raised his eyebrows in an impressed look. “Well I respect his ambition.” Louis took a sip of wine. “How’s that working out for him?”

            “Very well unfortunately.” Tracy sighed. “He’s like Oberon.”

            “Oberon?”

            “Game of Thrones. Anyway it’s annoying.”

            “Why is it annoying? Is it causing problems on set?”

            “No it seems that there is a very strict don’t ask don’t tell policy on set. No one gossips about who’s sleeping with who.”

            “Oh so you want to sleep with him.”

            Tracy almost choked. “No of course not,” she said once she was able to speak. It’s just annoying how easily everyone falls in bed with him.”

            “Has he tried to sleep with you?”

            “No, he’s made it very clear that he is aware that I have a boyfriend.”

            “How so?”

            “Is that your _boyfriend_ texting?” Tracy mimicked. “How’s your _boyfriend_? You’re going to meet your _boyfriend_?” Tracy sighed and took a sip of wine. “It’s like he thinks I’m going to forget.”

            “Maybe you will. Since I’m actually not your boyfriend.”

            “You’re the whole reason I’m there. I won’t forget.”

            “No you’re there because of you. I just pushed you in the right direction.”

            “There was only one direction.”

            Louis snorted. “I hate you.” After Tracy stopped giggling Louis spoke again. “So are you ready for tomorrow?”

            “A rehearsal dinner with meeting all your family as your fake girlfriend. What could possibly go wrong?”

            “You’ll be fine.”

            “Are you ready for it?”

            “Apparently Dan makes my mom happy so I’m supposed to get over myself.”

            “You’ll get through it.”

 

 

            The next day Louis got up and went home to watch his siblings while the happy couple handled some last minute arrangements. That afternoon they had the actual rehearsal. There were a few hiccups but everyone seemed to move smoothly enough. Louis then returned to the house to help his younger siblings get ready before returning to the hotel to get dressed and pick up Tracy.

            Tracy had spent her day making sure her dresses fit. She had one for this evening and one for the wedding. The one for the wedding needed to be taken in a bit more but the one for this evening was perfect. It was a berry cocktail dress that fell just above her knee. “Sexy and sensible” the seamstress said. She was not the star tonight but still had to look good. Tracy added silver heels with silver jewelry to complete the look. She was just checking herself in the full length mirror when Louis came in.

            “Hey Lou how was rehearsal?” she asked coming into the living room.

            “Boring but mum seemed to…..wow,” Louis had stopped short when he saw Tracy stepped out. “Tracy you look amazing.”

            “Oh thank you. Your suit is in the room.”

            “Thanks I’ll get changed.”

            Louis quickly changed into a black suit and white shirt with a black bow tie. After Tracy fixed his tie and jacket they made their way down to the car waiting for them.

            “Okay so apparently mum, Dan, Fizzy, and Lottie are sitting on the dais with the rest of the wedding party,” Louis explained as they drove to the catering hall. “We’re at the table right next to them with both sets of twins.”

            “Doris and Ernest are going to be there?” Tracy asked.

            “Yeah a lot of the family haven’t seen them yet. I think someone is taking them early though.”

            “Cool. So what is the purpose of a rehearsal dinner?”

            “I have no idea.”

 

 

            After a quick google search Louis and Tracy learned that the rehearsal dinner was supposed to be a chance for the families of the bride and groom to meet and get to know each other. It is also a chance for the bride and groom to thank everyone who helped out in the wedding. So it stood to reason that the party would be focused on the happy couple. Of course the children will be introduced but then forgotten while the adults get to know each other. Being the significant other of one of the children Tracy planned to sit at her table and make small talk with whoever came over but stay mostly to herself. Of course it didn’t end up that way.

            “Oh you must be Jay’s oldest,” some older woman cooed. It was like the hundredth person. “I hear you’re in a band.”

            “Yes ma’am,” Louis answered smiling. He’d been smiling all night and his face was starting to hurt.

            “Have I heard of it?”

            “Probably not.” Louis had answered truthfully early on but that just turned into squealing and pictures so now while he didn’t say he wasn’t in One Direction, he won’t say he was.

            “Well you’ll get there.” The woman then turned to Tracy. “And who is this lovely lady?”

            “My girlfriend, Tracillia.”

            “Oh aren’t you pretty. Are you in the band too?”

            “No ma’am,” Tracy said. Her face was starting to hurt from all the smiling as well as her feet. These shoes were made for sitting, not standing.

            “Such a shame. You would look beautiful on a stage.”

            “Thank you ma’am.”

            It felt like they were having the same convo on repeat. When they arrived Louis was quickly pulled into a plethora of group pictures. He then greeted the relatives he knew and the few he was introduced to by Dan. After that dinner was served and a few toasts were made. After that the plan was that the children could mingle or do whatever they wanted. What ended up happening was that they were lined up in front of the dais, including Tracy, and introduced to _everyone_.

            Fake smiles, cold kisses, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Tracy wanted to throw up. It didn't help that anytime she looked over at Lottie, who was next to her, she got the evil eye. But she couldn't blame the girl. Now the whole family knew Tracy and saw her as Louis' girlfriend, possibly his intended. It was sick a lie that was just made sicker. Luckily though it only lasted an hour and for the final hour of the party they were free.

            "I swear if my mother wasn't getting married I would've left hours ago," Louis complained heading to the bar. After getting a whiskey and coke for himself and Tracy he found a quiet corner for them to hide. "I mean it's bad enough with mum's relatives who never paid attention to her till her son got famous but now Dan's relatives want to act like they don't know who I am and they don't care." Louis signed and gulped his drink before looking at Tracy. "Sorry you had to endure all that."

            "It's fine," Tracy said sipping her drink. "It's part of my job."

            "No it's not. Your job was eye candy not....impressing family."

            Tracy swallowed hard at the eye candy comment. She hoped that only Harry saw her as that. Just someone there to be pretty for the cameras. Not a friend or confidant or something.

Louis continued to sip his drink and mutter under his breath until Daisy and Phoebe appeared.     "Come back to the table," Daisy pleaded taking Louis' hand.

            "It's boring without you," Phoebe added taking Tracy's hand.

            Tracy expected Louis to refuse. Honestly she wouldn't have been surprised if he left at that moment. But instead he sighed and followed the girls back to the table. There he spoke with his sisters and anyone else who came up to him. He even helped his mother gather whatever favors or decorations she wanted to keep at the end. After a quick word with his mother Louis held out his arm and led Tracy to the car waiting.

            "Thank god that's over," Louis sighed taking off his tie and unbuttoning his jacket. "And tomorrow is going to be even worse."

            "What's happening tomorrow?" Tracy asked taking off her shoes. They were killing her.

            "All the girls are getting their hair and nails done. I'm supposed to help out."

            "Well at least Harry will be here tomorrow."

            Louis glanced at Tracy before turning fully towards her. "I'm sorry."

            "For what?"

            "For being a prick. I've loved having you here. Honestly if you weren't I probably would've exploded at that dinner. You're great company Trace, this whole thing is just....messed up."

            "You have nothing to apologize for. Anyone would be stressed lying to their family about who they love."

            Louis snorted. "It's not that. Anyone of import in my family knows I'm at least gay if not that I'm dating Harry. Everyone else can fuck off."

            "So what's got you so on edge?"

            "I guess it's cause my mum is getting married to another man."

            "Mark was who she was married to before?"

            "Yeah he's the girl's father. And practically mine."

            "Is that why you took his last name."

            "Yeah." Louis leaned on his knees and ran his fingers through his hair. "He was my dad.

            For all intents and purposes he was mine. When they divorced....I didn't know what to do. If it hadn't been for Harry and the lads I probably would've done something stupid."

            "They're really great friends."

            "Yeah they are. And Harry......Harry is honestly the best. I would've broken a long time ago had it not been for him."

            "I'm sure it's the same with him. You guys help each other."

            "Yes we do," Suddenly Louis' phone went off. "Speak of the devil."

            "That Harry?"

            "Yeah. I said I'd call him when we got to the hotel."

            "Good."

 

 

            Even with a night of talking to Harry nothing prepared Louis for the next day. He was used to hair and make up and salons and the craziness that comes with it. But that was for five boys. Not like ten girls. He didn't understand how woman did it. The washing and drying and styling, it was insane. And his job was to entertain the little ones while everyone was done up. Once hair was done then it was off to nails. The girls chatted or watched TV while Louis sat bored. Finally after six hours everyone was done and back at the house.

            At the house they had lunch and Louis did some chores around the house to take a bit of the load off Jay. It wasn't until everyone was settled and he was about to leave that the fight started. He didn't know how it began all he knew was one moment things were calm and the next there was screaming in the other room.

            "What the hell is going on?" Louis asked coming into the room.

            "Daisy is being unreasonable," Lottie scoffed from the couch.

            "No I'm not Lottie is being mean!" Daisy screamed.

            As the girls began to scream at each other again so Louis turned to Fizzy. "Fiz what is going on?"

            "Daisy wanted to invite Tracy over to dinner tonight," Fizzy explained. "Lottie said that if anyone should be coming over to dinner it should be Harry." Fizzy sighed. "Daisy argued that they both could come but Lottie said no because Tracy isn't your real girlfriend."

            "It doesn't matter that she's not your real girlfriend," Daisy yelled, turning from Lottie. "She's your friend and she should be allowed to come."

            "Are you inviting all the boys then?" Lottie bit back. "They are all Louis' friends."

            "Tracy is different."

            "Yeah she's paid to hang out with him."

            "Okay," Louis yelled getting silence from the two. "First of all there will be no dinner except for the dinner you have with mum because I'm leaving to get my haircut and then I'm gonna rest up for tomorrow like you all should. Second of all Harry and Tracy can both come to dinner at any time. Third of all," Louis turned to Lottie, "just because Tracy is a hired actress does not mean that Tracy is not my friend and I will not hear otherwise."

            "Whatever," Lottie rolled her eyes and left for her room, brushing past Jay.

            "I would ask what happened," Jay said coming into the room. "But I heard all of it." Jay then turned to her eldest. "You should go love. You don't want to be late."

            "Yeah, I'll be over early tomorrow."

            "Thanks love."

            After giving each of his sisters a kiss and calling to Lottie, who refused to come down, Louis left the house to get his hair cut and pick up his suit. When all this wedding stuff was over he was going to have to talk to Lottie about the whole Tracy thing.

            Once in the car Louis called the tailor to pick up his suit, only to learn that it already had been picked up. Suspecting Tracy or someone from their crew Louis headed to the barber to get his hair cut. From there he went back to the hotel to hang with Tracy until the boys came. They were supposed to arrive in time for them to all get dinner together at the hotel.

            “Trace I’m back!” Louis called entering the hotel suit.

            “Welcome back,” Tracy said. She was sitting on the couch with her laptop.

            “What are you doing?”

            “Looking over some auditions and things from Dennis. There is this cool movie called ‘Behind the Walls’ that he wants me to audition for.”

            “Sounds like fun. Don’t make yourself too busy though.”

            “I’ll do my best.”

            Louis left her and went to the bedroom to wash his hands and get his suit. He was surprised to find it wasn’t hanging in the closet next to Tracy’s dress.

            “Hey Tracy?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Where’s my suit?”

            “You were supposed to get it.”

            “Yeah but when I called they said someone already picked it up.”

            Tracy appeared at the doorway with a confused face. “Did Paul or ‘em get it?”

            “Maybe.” Louis sent out a text only to look confused at the reply.

            “They didn’t get it?”

            “No.”

            “You don’t think a fan could have grabbed it do you?”

            “That shouldn’t be possible.” Louis sat down on the bed and ran his hand through his hair. This was bad. He was in the wedding party, he needed that suit.

            “Oh that reminds me,” Tracy said pulling Louis from his thoughts. He watched as she rifled through her purse on the bed before producing a note. “This was at the desk for you. I didn’t open it.”

            She handed Louis an envelope on hotel stationary. In the envelope was a note made through magazine cut outs.

 

            _Mr. Tomlinson,_

_If you ever want to see your suit come to room 516 at 7 o’clock. Don’t tell_

_anyone or inform the police. If you do we’ll release Tracilla’s nudes_.

 

            “What does it say?” Tracy asked noticing Louis’ pale face.

            “Nothing important,” Louis said pocketing the note. He then checked the clock. It was 6:45.  “Hey look I have to be somewhere.”

            “Where?”

            “Just somewhere.” Tracy didn’t look convinced. “Look if I don’t text you at 7:05 tell security to go to room 516.”

            “What’s in room 516?”

            “Nothing just promise me.”

            “I promise.”

            “Okay I’ll see you later.”

            With that Louis left and took the elevator down to the 5th floor. The whole time his mind was racing. What was going on? The fans were known to act crazy but this was a bit much. While things have been stolen and security had been compromised no one had the guts or gall to call the boys out. Should he have notified the police? Or maybe hotel security? There were cameras in the hotel, they should be able to trace what happened. Also there was the problem with Tracillia’s nudes. It was probably a bluff but what if someone was able to get their hands on them. Some fan’s dad is on the Hawaii force and was able to make copies and distribute them along the network of fanatical fans. It’s happened before. Trash and other items belonging to the boys ended up in the hands of fans or collectors. No one had been so open about it before though.

            Before he could make a decision though the elevators doors were opening and he was in front of 516. Deciding it was better to be early than late Louis knocked on the door. The door swung open but no one was in front of him. A clearly filtered voice said “come in.” Glancing at the camera down the hall Louis slowly stepped into the room letting the door shut behind him.

            “Don’t turn around.” The voice ordered from behind him. Louis obeyed. “We didn’t think you would come. Maybe you do love that bitch Tracilla.

            “Look I came on time. Can I please have my suit?” Louis asked trying to sounds tough. Upon the door closing he realized he walked into a dangerous situation and was stupid to do it.

            “Of course it’s right to your left.” Louis looked over to see his suit hanging on the door to the bedroom. It seemed perfectly in tacked and unharmed. He moved forward to get it but was stopped by someone’s hand on his wrist. “Not so fast handsome. You have to do something for me first.” Louis then felt the body of a young man behind him. Suddenly hands were on him and he felt lips ghosting over his skin.

            He’d know this body anywhere.

            “Harry what the fuck?” Louis yelled ripping away to see Harry crumble into a laughing heap on the ground.

            “Oh my god I got you so good,” Harry laughed putting his voice changer down.

            “How did you? Why did you? What?”

            “We got here early so me and Tracy thought it would be fun to play a little trick on you.”

            “Tracy was in on it? Oh fuck!” Louis collapsed on the couch.

            “Yeah she had to help me get your stuff from her room.”

            Louis let his head drop onto the back of the couch. “It’s official. You both aim to kill me.”

            “Not kill. Only maim or seriously injure. Never kill.” Harry said in his best Dobby voice. He came over and leaned on the back of the couch next to Louis.

            “Get away from me. I hate you.”

            “No you don’t.” Harry began to massage Louis’ shoulders. “Geez babe you’re tense.”

            “Yeah well the last few days haven’t been the easiest, and tomorrow is only going to be worse.”

            “My poor babe. Can I make it better? Relax you for tonight?”

            “You can try but I don’t think it’s gonna work babe.”

            “Well why don’t you take a nice long shower while I order us some food.”

            Nodding Louis got up and headed to the bathroom, smiling when he noticed his stuff was in the bedroom.

 

 

            When he emerged from the bathroom he was surprised to find Harry siting on the bed with just a robe on. There was also a room service tray near the bed.

            “Oh what did you order?” Louis asked going to lift the silver covering. Harry smacked his hand away before he could. “Hey!”

            “Get on the bed,” Harry ordered, coming to his full height.  

            Louis quickly climbed onto the bed, seeing Harry's eyes darken with lust. Sitting against the headboard Louis waited for what Harry would do next. Climbing onto the bed Harry straddled Louis. He then pulled out two scarves from his pocket, holding them out so that Louis could feel them.

            "What are our words?" Harry asked keeping eye contact with Louis.

            “X Factor," Louis said breathlessly.

            "And when do you use them?"

            "When something hurts, I feel uncomfortable, or scared."

            "And what will happen when you use those words?"

            "You'll stop."

            Harry kissed him. "Good boy." He then tied Louis to the head board, his arms spread so that he could sit up. "Good?"

            "Yes."

            "Good. Let's eat."

            Louis groaned as Harry climbed off and pulled the tray closer. He lifted the silver cover to reveal steak, potatoes, and broccoli. Taking a broccoli spear Harry ate it before grabbing another one and giving it to Louis. Dinner continued like this, with Harry taking some food and then giving some to Louis. He would also randomly kiss Louis' neck and nipples, or lick at his balls. So by the end of dinner Louis was hard against his stomach and panting.

            Moving the tray away Harry climbed back on top of Louis and kissed him. Louis moaned into the kiss while Harry let his hands roam. Feeling all over Louis, pitching, caressing, and massaging his body. He would trail kissing down his chest and stomach but never touched his leaking cock. Instead he kissed and nipped at his thighs before working his way back up. After about five minutes of this Louis broke.

            "Harry please," he moaned.

            "Please what love?"

            "Touch me."

            "I am touching you."

            "Not like that. Touch my cock."

            "But I'm having such fun up here."

            Louis whined but that turned into a moan as Harry latched onto his nipple. The onslaught continued for a few more minutes before Harry went down and swallowed Louis whole. Holding his hips Harry began to expertly suck at the older boy. He then moved down to lap at his balls before sucking on his hole.

            "Harry fuck!"

            "You wanna fuck?" Harry asking, using a spit slicked finger to gently probe Louis' hole.

            "Yeah babe yeah...fuck....fucking....fuck me....please fuck me."

            "I can't fuck you babe."

            "Please...please."

            Harry climbed up the bed and began undoing Louis' binding. Louis protesting the whole way. "I'm sorry baby I can't fuck you. You need to stand and walk a lot tomorrow and a limp will be super noticeable."

            "No it won't. I can hide, I've done it before."

            "No _I've_ done it before. Which is why you can fuck me."

            Harry maneuvered Louis so that he was laying on the bed. He then tied Louis hands to the headboard before crawling down and tying his feet to the foot-board.

            "Still okay?" He asked testing the restraints. "How are the arms?"

            "Great now fuck me!"

            Harry chuckled to himself but decided that Louis had suffered enough. With his robe still on Harry climbed onto Louis. He made a show of removing a small plug before sinking down onto Louis with one smooth motion.

            "Oh fuck," Louis moaned. Harry then began to bounce and move slowly, drawing out each drag. Louis was going crazy. "Faster, faster baby, please."

            "No we're gonna do it like this."

            Because of the way he was tied Louis couldn't thrust up and had to accept whatever Harry was going to give him. Harry moved his body sensually, making a show of taking off his robe. Once it was off Harry sped up for a moment before slowing to a grind. Still keeping his sickeningly slow pace Harry leaned forward and captured Louis' lips. Kissing him slowly and moving slowly Harry felt as the last of the tension left Louis and he melted under him.

            "I love you," Louis said softly when Harry pulled back.

            "I love you too."

            Now that Louis was calm Harry decided to bring him quickly because they both needed sleep and Harry had been hard just as long as Louis. Speeding up his pace Harry fucked himself down onto Louis, the only sound being their breathy moans and skin slapping skin. 

            "Fuck Harry yes!" With no way to physically get out how he was feeling all Louis could do was moan and scream his pleasure.

            "Fuck Lou I'm gonna cum."

            "Cum for me baby. Fucking cum all over me."

            With that encouragement Harry suddenly tensed and painted Louis' chest. Harry clenching around Louis triggered his orgasm and soon Louis was filling Harry. Once they were done Harry carefully climbed off of Louis and untied him. He then used the robe to clean them both up and turned out the light before pulling Louis into his arms. 

            "Thank you baby," Louis said breathlessly, snuggling into Harry's chest. "That was just what I needed."

            "You don't have to thank me baby. I love you."

            "I love you too." The sat in silence for a moment before Louis looked up at Harry. "Promise me you'll remember how much I love you tomorrow."

             Harry sighed and looked away. Tomorrow was going to be tough and Tracy being there wasn't going to help. "I'll try."

            "No baby promise me." Louis sat up and grabbed Harry's chin so that the younger boy looked at him. "I love you so much baby. Just you. Only you always."

Harry sighed dropping Louis' gaze. "I know...I know...I just." He was getting upset.

            "Hey, hey." Louis took Harry's face and kissed his lips. "It's okay just breathe." After Harry took a few calming breathes Louis continued. "How about this? Every time I fix my cuffs I'm actually saying I love you to you. That will be our signal. Okay?"

            "Okay."

            "I love you."

            "I love you too."                    

             

 

            Louis actually felt relaxed as he drove to his mother's house to get ready and help everyone else get ready. Harry was definitely a big help. He was so relaxed that he didn't worry when he walked into the house that was pure chaos. The girls were screaming and running around while Jay looked in near tears on the couch with a few of the older women. She was feeding Doris while Ernest screamed his head off.

            "Hello mum," Louis greeted giving her a kiss. "Ready for your big day?"

            "Not at all," Jay said quietly looking around at the half dressed girls and screaming babies.

            "I'll handle this." Louis took Ernest who instantly quieted in his brother's arms. "You go to the room and get ready. Everyone will be dressed and ready to go by the time you come out."

            "Oh Louis no."

            "It's not problem." Louis opened his arm to take Doris who was done eating. "Go on." Jay nodded and went to her room, followed by her group of woman. With them gone Louis look down at his twin siblings. "You ready for this?" He of course got no response.

            Surprisingly Louis was able to get everyone together by the time his mother walked out in her dress. The girls were in their dresses with whatever makeup they were gonna have on, on. Doris and Ernest were in their dress and little suit and even Louis was done up perfectly.

            "Oh my babies," Jay said smiling at her children. "You all look lovely."

            "You look lovely mummy," Daisy said. Everyone else nodded.

            "Oh thank you dear." Jay then looked at the clock in living room. "Well let's go get this over with."

 

 

            "Come on it's time to go," Harry said when Liam answered his hotel door.

            "I'm ready," Liam said fixing his tie. "Soph is just getting some things together."

            "Is the car here?" Sophia yelled from inside the bathroom.

            "It's been here for last five minutes!" Harry yelled back.

            "Okay be ready in a sec."

            "Where is Tracy?" Liam asked.

            "Niall is getting her."

            "We're ready," Niall said coming behind Harry. He was followed by Tracy who was wearing a blue pencil dress with cap sleeves. Her hair was loosely curled to the side and she wore silver heels.

            "Wow Tracy you look lovely," Liam complimented.

            "Thank you Liam," Tracy said smiling. "I like your suit."

            "Thank you."

            "Okay I'm ready," Sophia said appearing in her black cocktail dress.

            "Matching," Niall said smiling. "Nice."

            "Yes everyone looks great. Let's go." 

 

 

            The ceremony was wonderful. Everyone in the wedding party looked great and Jay looked so happy she was going to burst. Harry couldn't help but shed a tear when the couple said "I do" and kissed. He hoped to one day say those words to Louis. He touched the ring on his finger. Louis had given it to him on their year anniversary. It wasn't really a promise ring but Louis had pledged his love to him with it so that counted for something. One day he'd be able to wear a ring on his left hand, and everyone will know that he was Louis'. What was also great was Louis seemed to be constantly fixing his cuff while standing there with his mother. 

            "Come on let's play some holes," Niall offered once the crowd disbursed. The wedding party went to take pictures while the crew prepared the reception. Guests were welcome to play croquet or have hors d'oeuvres while they waited.

            "Wouldn't it be hoops or something?" Harry asked.

            "How do you even play croquet?" Tracy asked as they walked to the hors d'oeuvres table.

            "Too much to explain." They reached a sitting area where Niall and Liam dropped their jackets before heading off.

            "Have fun!" Sophia called after them. She then turned to Tracy. "Let's go see what they have to pick at."

            "Harry do you want something?" Tracy asked.

            "No I think I'll go speak to Lou," Harry said smiling.

            Tracy smiled back before leaving with the other girl.

            "Well you certainly are showing a lot of skin," someone said from behind him.

            "Lou," Harry greeted kissing the petite woman on the cheek. "You look lovely."

            "As do you. Though I can't approve of your shirt being this open."

            "I was going for the McJagger look."

            "Well you definitely look like a British rock star." Lou took a seat. "Where did everyone go?"

            "Niall and Liam went to play croquet while the girls went to get some food."

            "You didn't want anything?"

            "Nah I ate breakfast with Louis."

            "Or did you have Louis for breakfast?"

            "Both."

            The platinum giggled and hit Harry's arm as Tracy and Sophia joined them. The conversation actually flowed pretty well. Harry was making his best effort to be nice to Tracy and Lou helped lead to topics he was actually a little interested in. Like what Sophia had coming up and what's it like to actually be in a movie. Everything was going fine until someone from Louis' family came up.

            "And this is Louis' girlfriend," a woman said coming to stand behind Tracy.

            "Hello," Tracy said standing and giving the woman a hug. "Great to see you again." Tracy spoke to the two women for a moment before she was dragged to meet more people.

            "Don't make that face Harry," Lou said touching his hand.

            "She's not even his girlfriend," Harry gritted out. It was bad enough he couldn't even meet most of Louis' family just as a friend but Tracy get's to as a significant other. That should be him.

            "I know that and you know that Louis knows that. No one else matters."

            Before Harry could answer someone whispered in his ear. "That's quite a lot of bosom you're showing."

            "Lou," Harry greeted, resisting the urge to get up and hug the boy.

            "Hello Lou," Louis greeted kissing the woman on her cheek. "Sophia."

            "You look lovely Louis," Sophia said.

            "As do you. Mind if I steal my boyfriend for a minute? I want to get out of here before my family realizes pictures are done."

            "Be our guest," Lou said waving them away. Louis flashed a mischievous grin before walking away, Harry following. "Don't leave any marks," Lou called after them.

            Harry followed Louis as he passed the tables and croquet set up and towards the “forest” that was created for the golf course. The casual onlooker it would look like two friends walking and probably talking about the wedding, but Harry knew what was happening. Louis was taking him somewhere they could be alone. Once they breached the trees Louis only walked a few more paces fore spinning and grabbing Harry. Kissing him thoroughly.

            “Did you get my signal?” Louis asked breathlessly when he pulled back.

            “Yes baby, yes,” Harry breathing kissing Louis again. “I love you too. I love you so much.”

            “How much?” Louis put on a mysterious grin.

            Quickly Harry dropped to his knees, not caring if he got dirt on them, and pulled on Louis’ fly. He had the boys cock out and in his mouth in under a minute. Harry sucked and fondled the balls trying to bring Louis quickly. He knew that it wouldn’t be long till people noticed that they were missing. When Louis hardened he began to slowly move his hips, gently fucking Harry but Harry suddenly pulled away.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Nothing,” Harry said taking off his hat and scarf, his jacket was at the table with Lou. “I just want you to cum in me.”

              “I would love that too babe but we don’t have the time.”

            “Of course we do.” Harry then dropped his pants and reached behind him. Pulling out the plug from last night.

            Louis’ mouth dropped into a perfect ‘O’ before he was crowding Harry against a tree. Kissing him feverishly while feeling at his hole. It seemed open and slick enough for their activities. Spinning Harry quickly Louis made sure he was braced before he quickly slid into the younger boy, both of them moaning.

            “Fuck Harry yes,” Louis moaned as he set a brutal pace. They would have to be quick. Louis immediately angled for Harry’s prostate, finding it instantly.

            “Oh….oh yes…yes Lou…..yes…fuck.”

            “Yeah baby you gonna cum for me? Gonna cum on my cock?”

            “Ye….yeah.”

            Louis then reached around and began to stroke Harry in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Harry to shout and cum on the tree, Louis following soon after. Once Louis was done and pulled out Harry went to straighten, only to be stopped.

            “Louis what?”

            “Just hang on.”

            Suddenly Harry felt something slowly enter him. It wasn’t a cock or a finger. Once it settled Harry realized that it was his plug. He would be rock hard if he hadn’t just cum because that was hot.

            “Thought you might need an extra reminder about how much I love you,” Louis explained helping Harry to stand and get his clothes back in order. “Feel free to take it off at any time. But just remember my cum, and therefore me, is always with you tonight.”

            “I will.” Harry fixed his outfit and put back on his sunglasses, trying to hide his well fucked look.

            After Louis was sorted, and they were sure they looked like two lads who went to check out the green, they went back to the party. Louis tugging at his sleeve as he left Harry to go find Tracy.

 

 

            This was a new form of torture. Harry was sure of it. Some psychological shit to make his life blissful and a living hell.  The living hell was watching Louis and Tracy be “in love.” Tracy was sitting next to Louis with the wedding party while Harry was stuck at a random table with the boys and Lou and Sophia. He had a front row seat to Louis and Tracy laughing and whispering to each other while eating. Tracy talking to Louis' sisters and greeting his relatives. Then there was the dancing. Both of them hitting the dancefloor just like all the other couples. Not even a glance in Harry's direction. His only saving grace was the plug in him. Anytime he shifted he would feel it, slicked by Louis' cum. That was Louis' promise that he was just pretending. That he loved him, not Tracy. But of course having a plug in you that reminded you of your boyfriend was torture in of itself. He's had to adjust himself a couple of times but no disasters have happened yet. 

            Harry was able to smile through dinner though. Mostly because Lou and Niall were great at making him laugh and Louis kept fixing his cuff as he sat with Tracy. It also helped that it was Jay’s wedding. He loved watching is surrogate mother be so happy with the love of her life. He felt that he was tearing constantly as the couple had their first dance and the speeches were made. Jay’s maid of honor even mentioned One Direction to which the boys raised their glasses. Louis got the sneak in a wink there. Then it was more dancing and finally cake cutting before the wedding party was released to mingle with everyone and dance without having to worry about returning to their seat for a picture, a course, or to talk to someone. Louis made a b-line for Harry’s table. Unfortunately with Tracy in tow.

            “Well hello everyone,” Louis greeted, standing next to Harry with his hand on his shoulder. Tracy went over to speak to Sophia. “How is everyone doing?”

            “Oh quite fine,” Lou said smiling at him. “This cake is amazing.”

            “Picked it out myself.”

            “You did not,” Niall argued, two plates of cake in front of him.

            “Of course I did. What you think she’d let the girls decide?”

            “When did you do it then?” Liam asked looking as skeptical as Niall.

            “Before we left for tour of course.”

            The table seemed to collectively shake their head at Louis’ lie before talking amongst themselves, giving Louis and Harry some privacy.

            “How are you doing love?” Louis asked quietly.

            “I’m good.”

            “Listen, I’m going to spend the night at the house tonight.”

            Harry tried not to look heartbroken. “Why?”

            “Well mom’s gone and there is a sitter but I’m just a little worried about the girls.”

            That was understandable. “I can’t come.”

            “I was hoping to make it a sibling thing.”

            Harry took a breath. This wasn’t the end of the world Louis had a right to spend time with his family. Harry knew the girls missed him and that he got to spend plenty of time with him on tour. It was fine. He would see him later. “Sure. Have a good time.”

            “Thanks love.” Smiling at him, Louis took Tracy’s hand and led her over to another table. Before Harry could feel sad about Louis’ departure there was a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Phoebe and Daisy standing behind him.

            “Well hello girls,” Harry greeted kissing their cheeks. “Don’t you both look lovely.”

            “Will you dance with me?” Daisy asked.

            “Of course.”

            Phoebe went over to Niall and asked the same question. Which got the same answer. Now Harry, Daisy, Phoebe, Niall, Liam, and Sophia were all on the dance floor and Harry actually enjoyed himself.  

            It wasn’t long until the bouquet was thrown, favors were given out, and Jay and Dan said their farewells to their guests as they left for the airport. The party was over and people began to slowly make their way home. Harry said goodbyes with his group before climbing in the car and heading back to the hotel. Once there he said his goodnights and headed back to the room. Taking his time showering Harry was careful not to disturb the plug too much. He decided that he didn’t want to take it out. Even if Louis wouldn’t be there that night. Drying himself off he climbed into bed, naked as always, and grabbed the remote. Hoping some mindless TV would put him to sleep.

 

 

            “Well that wasn’t too bad,” Louis said placing the last of the gifts into the car.

            “Oh it was great,” Lottie said strapping Doris into her car seat. “Too bad Harry couldn’t meet anyone.” Lottie glared at Tracy who was strapping in Ernest.

            “He’ll get the chance.” Louis didn’t notice Lottie’s glare. Tracy did but she stayed silent.

            “Let’s hope. Oh Louis.” Louis turned to face her. “You don’t have to stay tonight. Go be with your _boyfriend_.”

            “I wanted to make sure you girls were settled.”

            “Of course we are. It’s our house. We’ll be fine and you said you were stopping by tomorrow right?”

            “Yeah but.”

            “Me and Lottie can handle it Louis, we aren’t little kids anymore,” Fizzy said coming to stand by her sister.

            “I know that but….”

            “No buts. Go be with Harry. And bring him tomorrow.”

            “Fine. Thanks girls.”

            Louis did ride back to the house with them but after making sure everyone was inside and the limos were gone he drove himself and Tracy back to the hotel.

            “Well that was fun,” Tracy said pulling the pins out of her hair.

            “Did you really enjoy yourself?” Louis asked glancing at her.

            “Yeah weddings are fun. Especially open bars.”

            “Yeah I’m a little sorry I couldn’t partake in it as much as I wanted.”

            “You’ll have another chance.” They rode in silence some more before Tracy spoke again. “How’s Harry?”

            “I gave him a few things to remind him that I love him. He should be fine.”

            “He’ll be happy to see you.”

            “Yeah. I just….I just don’t get it.”    

            “Don’t get what?”

            “How easily he gets upset. Like does he really doubt my love that much that a little acting sets him off?”

            “I don’t think its doubt per say. I think its insecurity.”

            “What’s there to be insecure about? He has like 50 billion girls a day saying how hot he is.”         

            “Yes but those girls don’t really know him. They don’t really know his quirks and his issues. The things that deems makes him unattractive.”

            “There is nothing about him unattractive.”

            “Yes and you are probably the first person to say that to him.”

            “What?”

            “How many boyfriends did Harry have before you?”

            “None I think.”

            “How many girlfriends? And real girlfriends not little school crushes.”

            “None I think.”

            “So you are his first relationship and basically his coming out cause I’m assuming at sixteen he had only recently realized he was gay if he knew before at all.”

            “True. So what are you getting at?”

            “How many girlfriends did you have before Harry?”

            “Um…..”

            “Did you have any boyfriends or was Harry your discovery?”

            “I mean I always knew I was at least bi if not fully gay.”

            “Right. So can you blame your wet behind the ears boyfriend of getting a little nervous about you hanging out with other women given your sexual history?”

            “I mean I’m not gonna cheat on him.”

            “Of course you aren’t but what if you realize you actually didn’t like boys and it was just a phase and you go back to girls?”

            “I’m not seeing your point.”

            “Harry is in his first real relationship with another boy and he can’t even express it. He must constantly hide it and is told that it is wrong. He would probably have a complex if it wasn’t for the people around him, including his boyfriend. Now said boyfriend has a longer sexual history than him that includes girls. As part of his sinful relationship that boyfriend must now court girls and do the things with them that are supposed to be sacred to a relationship. Can you blame the guy for feeling some type of way about the whole thing?”

            “I guess…..I guess not.” Louis was silent for the rest of the ride. Tracy let him have his thoughts. It was only when they were getting out of the car in the hotel garage that he finally spoke. “Do you really think he thinks our relationship is sinful?”

            “Not sinful just unacceptable. Which makes it more fragile.”

            “Right. Thanks Tracy.”

            “Anytime.”

            Louis left her in the elevator to go straight to Harry’s room. He would show the boy that their relationship is strong. That nothing will tear them apart. Not Modest! or the media. Though their relationship was truly tested when Louis walked into the hotel room and saw what Harry was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for the cliff hanger but it felt best to leave it there. Don't worry there won't be another three month wait for the next chapter. Thank you once again for your patience.


	16. Partition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #TheKiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See only a month and change wait. Thank you for sticking with me. Also I apologize if what is happening is too far fetched or wasn't handled well. There is a method to the madness I assure you. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!

            Harry was doing well. After getting into bed he found this great show about fish on BBC. Settling in he listened to the narrator discuss the different types of fish that live deep in the ocean. Too deep for anyone to see. He watched as some fish, he couldn’t remember the name, would find a mate, have kids, and then leave the mother with the unhatched eggs to go find another mate to repeat the process. It was the idea that the fish wanted to create as much offspring as possible. While at the time Harry had been dozing off that got his attention. He watched as the poor mother tried to stop the fish from leaving before he finally got away. Never to be seen again.

            It made Harry think of Louis, and the plug that was in him.

            The only time Louis really interacted with him today was when he wanted sex. Was Louis just using him for sex? No that couldn’t be. Louis loved him. Unless...unless he was getting the emotional love from Tracy and only kept Harry around for physical love. Yes that as it. Tracy wasn’t readily available like Harry was so Louis kept him close until Tracy was around all the time. It made perfect sense. Louis was using him. Maybe even all this time. The boys didn’t really have complete access the girls, at least not without a scandal happening, but Harry was always there. Maybe Louis never loved him, he just loved the sex, and was waiting for a steady girl to come around so that he could move on. That’s why he chose Tracy. He thought she was beautiful and that he could fall in love with her.

            Feeling used and hurt Harry got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, pulling the plug viciously from him. Honestly if it wasn’t for all of the cum and lube he would have torn himself. Once the plug was out Harry threw it to the ground before rinsing his hands. He didn’t want any trace of Louis on him. But he couldn’t make sure it was all gone because he couldn’t see through the tears. Stumbling back into the room Harry decided that he would leave Louis before the older boy left him. Fumbling with his phone he dropped it and it bounced under the bed. Blindly reaching for it Harry was startled when he felt a sting on his finger. Pulling back he noticed that he had a small cut. Investigating Harry found a steak knife, probably from last night’s dinner. Thinking off that night now Harry sobbed and curled in on himself.

He couldn’t break up with Louis. Even if Louis was using him, he loved the boy too much. But if Louis didn’t love him what was the point? Maybe he was getting in the way of Louis finding true love. While the idea of losing Louis hurt him the idea of holding Louis back was worse. Harry felt like he was drowning as all these thoughts rushed through his head. How he was unworthy of Louis and that’s why he ran to Tracy. How their relationship with dirty and that’s why Louis strayed. It was so obvious now. Why Louis agreed to having a beard and starting this whole thing. Louis realized he was too good for Harry and was now ashamed.

            Just wanting the thoughts to stop Harry didn’t realize what he did until he felt a sharp pain in his wrist. Looking he noticed that he had made a shallow cut on the wrist with the knife. Suddenly he started to feel better. Remembering how everything came into focus when he punched the wall Harry ran the knife over his wrist again, making another small cut. Yes this was good. The pain helped. His mind was clear now. Making another cut he realized that he was being irrational. Another cut. Louis was allowed to hang out and be there for his family, and its obvious management was the one that set up the beard thing not Louis. Another cut. Which is why he wanted to choose his beard so that he got some say. Another –

            “Harry, what are you doing?”

            Shocked out of his daze Harry looked up to see Louis standing in the bedroom doorway. Suit still on, hair perfect, and looking like he’d seen a ghost.

            “What are you doing here?” Harry asked not even noticing his bloodied wrists.

            “Harry your wrists.” Louis slowly walked forward, looking wary of the boy with the knife.

            Harry looked at him confused before looking down and seeing what he’d done. His wrists were a mess and blood was slowly dripping into the carpet. Shocked Harry dropped and knife and moved back. Tears quickly forming.

            “I don’t….I don’t know….I…...I….Louis.”

            “Okay...okay just stay calm.” Louis came forward and gently helped the taller boy up. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll talk about this.”

            Throwing his suit jacket on the bed Louis led Harry to the bathroom. Louis himself was trying to stay calm. He knew freaking out and yelling wouldn’t help the situation. So he calmly cleaned and bandaged Harry’s cuts without saying anything. Obviously something was going on and making Harry feel worse about it wouldn’t help.

            After Harry was bandaged and had a cup of tea Louis quickly changed into some sweat pants and a shirt, giving Harry the option to do the same, which he did. After they were changed and settled Louis sat in front of Harry, who was curled into a ball.

            “Babe what happened?” he asked softly.

            Harry, who had stopped crying in the bathroom, began again, sobbing into his knees. It was only because of years together that Louis understood him. “I don’t….I don’t know…..I was just….the thoughts….the thoughts wouldn’t stop….I couldn’t make them stop.”

            “What thoughts? Baby what thoughts?”

            Harry suddenly lifted his head to stare at Louis. “That you didn’t love me.” Harry’s face then crumpled.

            “Baby no.” Louis surged forward and pulled Harry into his arms. “No baby no. I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than anything. Come on baby you know this.”

            “I do….I know...I just.” Harry began breathing hard. Fearing a panic attack Louis shushed him and pulling him down to lay on his chest. After a few minutes of Harry’s hitched breathing and quiet sobs Louis spoke again. “Baby why did you do it?”

            “I don’t….I don’t know. I was just trying to make the thoughts stop and then….and then everything was clear. I knew that you loved me and was just being there for your family. I knew I was being silly...I didn’t even….I didn’t even notice I was doing it…..I’m sorry Lou.”

            Harry then fell into uncontrollable sobbing and Louis let him. He held his broken boy close and was just there for him. He didn’t try to quiet him or make him speak he just let the boy cry. Eventually Harry cried himself to sleep, breathing softly into the wet spot on Louis’ shirt. Louis stayed awake though. Thinking.

            He had just spoken to Tracy about this, and while he agreed he didn’t understand what Harry was upset about he didn’t know it was this bad. Harry was cutting! Harry was hurting himself and he didn’t even realize it! What’s worse Harry didn’t even realize he was doing it. They had been lucky. The cuts were small and would barely scar but what if Harry kept going. He might’ve killed himself without even realizing it. No this was a problem. But what to do? The best solution would be to get rid of Tracy. While she was in a contract Louis was sure she wouldn’t mind breaking it for the good of Harry. Even better she could get damages. But would Modest! go for it? He couldn’t just tell them Harry was cutting so they need to get rid of the beard. At best they would blame it on stress and give them a break, at worse they would try to commit or fire Harry.

            Okay, okay, relax.

            Moving slowly Louis was able to reach his phone on the nightstand. On it he looked up ways to help people who were cutting. Louis figured this was Harry’s first time actually doing it so it might be a onetime thing. Either way Louis was prepared to support and help him.

 

            It actually wasn’t that hard. The next morning Louis and Harry had a full discussion about what Harry was feeling and how Louis could help. Louis didn’t know how bad Harry was feeling and how little he thought of himself in light of Tracy. He would help him get better though. He would be the best boyfriend and best friend Harry ever had. This wouldn’t happen again. After the talk it was smooth sailing. While both Louis and Harry agreed that the cutting was an isolated incident Louis still found himself checking over Harry anytime he got the boy naked, which was often. Harry didn’t mind though. He knew he scared Louis, honestly he scared himself, and he knew Louis was doing it out of love.

            During their break from tour One Direction visited their families and significant others, put the final touches on the album, met with management, and just relaxed. Harry loved it. He got to spend as much time as he wanted with Louis without work interfering. But as the date to leave for the next leg of the tour grew near Harry became more anxious and more clingy. He didn’t know why he was doing it. He knew that Louis loved him and he always loved touring the States. But if he was being honest with himself he knew what was bothering him. Tracy would be there, for a whole month. He barely survived a few weeks and now the girl would be there for a month. And even if Louis didn’t speak one word to her while she was there they would still have to go on the dates and be seen shopping and sightseeing. It was going to be a thing and Harry wasn’t ready for that.

            From what Louis could see Harry was doing better. In the first few days he was a bit emotional and a bit quiet but after some cuddles and a whole week with Louis’ family Harry was back to being his bubbly self. The break had been good to them. Harry cooked dinner for them and Louis played piano for him and they got to just enjoy each other’s company. Unfortunately their domestic bubble was about to pop. They were going back on tour and Tracy was coming with them. Louis could tell that as they began to pack and prepare Harry’s doubts were resurfacing. He tried to cut it off with little romantic gestures and lots of attention, but Louis could see the signs of Harry getting worse.

            It started with sex. During their talk Harry confessed to Louis that he often used sex as a way to validate Louis’ feelings for him and his worth. While that upset Louis the boy didn’t say so. Instead he cut the kinky stuff out of their routine and stuck strictly to love making. Harry wasn’t a quick fuck, and while both boys got off on being used, it was done in a loving and trusting fashion. Harry at first was fine with this. He enjoyed taking it slow and letting Louis give him all the pleasure possible. He had some of his best orgasms during this bout of vanilla sex. But as the date got closer Harry began to demand to be tied up or spanked. To be used. He also tried to initiate rough sex often. Louis had to walk to fine line with refusing sex outright, which would devastate Harry, and refusing to get too rough while giving Harry what he wanted. It was hard but Harry usually fell into love making quickly so that was good.   

            Then it was attention. That was in the form of Harry demanding attention from Louis. Louis was fine with giving Harry attention the problem was Harry also demanded affirmations of Louis love for him. Normally that wouldn’t bother Louis but as they were getting ready for tour Louis didn’t have time to constantly create poems or other things to show Harry he was loved. He wanted to ask why “I love you” wasn’t enough or why Harry couldn’t see his obvious devotion but he kept quiet. He knew it wasn’t Harry’s fault. His emotions were just a bit out of whack and he wasn’t acting logically.

            The other problem was not only did he have to constantly be devoted and loving to Harry, more so than usual, but he also had to figure out what to do with Tracy. Harry made it very clear that he didn’t like the fact that Louis spent so much time with Tracy. Of course Louis agreed that the dates were annoying and stupid but it wasn’t the dates or scheduled time Harry had a problem with. It was the extra Louis spent with Tracy. When he took her out on his own or did stuff for her outside of the job. So now Louis had to figure out how to not be a total dick to Tracy but also not give her enough attention to upset Harry.

            This was gonna be hard.

            Before he knew it the date was here and the boys were boarding a plane and heading to Canada to start the American leg of the tour. The plane ride was the usual mix of annoyance, debauchery, and security. They were used to it by now. Harry stayed far away from Louis the whole time, as he was supposed to. Louis noticed that recently Harry was on his best behavior to get in management's’ good graces. Louis didn’t think it would help but it was worth a shot. The plan was that Tracy would have flown in the night before and meet them at the hotel. Louis and Tracy would then have dinner in the hotel restaurant before heading out to a club. The next day everyone would head to the arena to go over some final things and Tracy was supposed to take pictures showing her love for Louis and the work that he has done.

            Surprisingly though when they reached the hotel Tracy wasn’t there. Paul explained that Tracy got management to agree to let her go home before meeting the boys in New Jersey. Louis didn’t know what Tracy had to agree to or give up for management to allow that but he didn’t complain. Knowing Tracy wouldn’t be around but Harry in a much better mood and he was pretty much back to his old self. The rehearsals went well and the concerts were even better. It was a great start to the American Leg. So great that Harry was in good spirits as they rode on the bus towards New York. 

 

 

            “Oh my god can you believe this place?” Liam asked for the tenth time. It was just hitting him how big they had gotten that they can fill stadiums. It was insane.

            “Yes Liam we can believe it,” Louis said teasing him. Even he admitted it was pretty surreal. All these places, all these people loved them. Loved them enough that anywhere they go they were having a sold out show. And while he couldn’t care less about American football he did like being able to see behind the scenes at the stadium.

            “Guys look what I found!” Niall yelled running into the room with what looked like a pair of tan leggings. Upon closer inspection it seemed that the pattern was Miley Cyrus’ face.

            “Where the fuck did you get those?” Zayn asked.

            “There were a bunch of them in some random room. I’m surprised they fit me.”

            “Why would you put them on?” Liam exclaimed although he agreed that it was funny.

            “Why not? Quick someone take a picture of me so that I can tweet it to Miley. She’ll love this.”

            Harry dutifully got up and followed Niall to the bathroom so that he could take a picture of the lad, posing as Miley would.

            “Oh I should send this to Tracy!” Niall said once he had his phone back.

            “Why?” Harry asked trying to not sound hostile.

            “Cause she’ll find it funny.”

            “Since when are you and Tracy such mates?”

            “We’ve always been mates.”

            “Oh sure. And that’s all you want from her? To be mates?”

            “What are you talking about?”

            “I’m talking about the fact that the only reason that you’re ‘mates’ with Tracy is because you want to sleep with her.”

            “Who said I wanted to sleep with her?”

            “It’s obvious. You all do that’s the only reason why you all are nice to her.”

            Niall stopped walking and turned to face Harry. “Harry if you took the time to get to know her you would learn that Tracy is actually a really nice human being who is fun to hang around with. You would also learn that she has no interest in doing anything with Louis other than being her friend. Furthermore, I’m pretty sure Liam and Zayn have no interest in sleeping with Tracy seeing as they have their own girls to sleep with. Now stop being a jealous fuck and get over yourself.” With that Niall walked on to reach the lounge, leaving Harry alone in the hallway.

            Harry took some deep breaths. It was obvious that his band was slowly turning against him. Tracy was not only pulling Louis away from him, she was also pulling his band away from him. But he wouldn’t stand for it. He could beat her at her own game. If she wanted to pretend to be this happy-go-lucky girl that everyone couldn’t help but love, he could do the same. For this month he was going to be nice to Tracy, be her friend. Then once he’s inside he can slowly work to take her down. He wasn’t losing anything because of her.

 

 

            The rest of the day continued as normal. The boys did sound check before sitting for makeup. Now they got to chill out before 5 Seconds of Summer had to go perform. The two groups were kinda doing their own thing when suddenly Paul appeared.

            “Hey guys it’s almost time to go on but before you do some lovely ladies would like to say hi to you,” he said.

            “What ladies?” Zayn asked. Paul moved away from the door and suddenly a person ran through latching onto Harry who had stood when Paul said people were coming in.

            “Hi Harry,” Jenny said.

            “Jenny!” Harry reached down to hug the girl back. “Hey how are you?”

            “I’m good.” Jenny released him and gestured to three girls standing a few feet away from them looking shy. One was Asian with short hair wearing a 5 Seconds of Summer shirt, one was caramel with a pony tail wearing a “Love Niall” shirt, and the other was dark shinned with braids wearing a “Love Liam” shirt. Jenny was wearing a “Love Harry” shirt. “These is my friends Katie, Jovine, and Chenna.”

            The girls waved to the boys. “Hi.”

            “Well come over here loves and give us a hug,” Liam said holding his arms out. “Any friends of Jenny’s in a friends of ours.”

            “Yeah and where’s my hug Jenny?” Louis asked accusingly. The girls greeted and hugged all the boys from One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer. Talking about their favorite songs and what they looked forward to in the concert. The boys were delighted that this would be their first time seeing them.

            “Where’s Tracilla?” Michael asked. The groups were now signing t-shirts for the girls as well as take pictures.

            “She said she wanted to give us some time alone with you guys,” Jenny said. While she was getting autographs from everyone she was stilling clinging to Harry.

            “Okay picture time,” Paddy said coming forward. The girls gave him their phones and he took group and individual pictures for them. The girls still wanted more though.

            “Okay that’s enough ladies,” a voice said. “Remember other people want to see them.”

            “Tracy!” Niall yelled running forward to pick the girl up. “It’s about time you got here.”

            “Sorry,” Tracy said hugging back. “I wanted to give the girls some one-on-one time.

            “Nice shirt,” Louis said. He would’ve went over to hug her but he remembered what Harry said, so he stayed put.

            “Thanks.” Tracy spun so that he could see front and back of her “Love Louis” shirt. “Alex thought it would be a good idea to wear it.”

            “No I didn’t,” a blonde girl said from behind Tracy.

            “Alex is also the name of their manager,” Tracy explained. She then turned back to the group. “Boys meet Alex and his sister Libby.” Both girls stepped forward a waved. Alex was blonde wearing a “Love Zayn” shirt while Libby was brunette wearing a Where We Are Tour shirt.

            “Well come on girls don’t be shy,” Louis said holding his arms out. Alex and Libby came forward for hugs, autographs, and photos. It was obvious Alex, Libby, Chenna, Jovine, and Katie were trying to hold in their excitement while Jenny and Tracy just smiled on.

            “Okay ladies it’s time for the boys to do there meet and greet and for 5SOS to get on stage,” Paul said herding the girls towards the exit.

            “Bye boys,” the girls said waving.

            “We’ll see you after loves,” Liam said as the boys waved back. Once they were gone everyone got ready to move out.

            “Thank you,” Harry said quietly when he had a moment with Louis.

            “What for love?” Louis said messing with his shirt.

            “For not running to her. I know it’s expected and it’s not a big deal but….thanks.”

            “Anytime love.” Louis gave him a quick kiss before heading out with the others.

 

 

            The concert was fantastic. While Tracy had seen it before it was even better seeing it with her sister’s and friends. They sang, danced, and screamed along with everyone else. They were right in front of the runway so they could see everything. Harry even came over and waved to them at one point. Oh yes it was a great night. After the show the group of girls went back to see the boys again. The conversation was mostly filled with talk about the concert and their favorite parts. Pretty quickly though Paul came to take the girls to the car. With the girls gone the boys got changed and headed to their hotel.

 

 

            “Hey how was last night?” Dennis asked when Tracy came into the office.

            “It was great,” Tracy said accepting the bottle of water Dennis offered her. “Jenny and her friends had a lot of fun.”

            “And what about you?”

            “I only have a slight headache from all the screaming.”

            “Well the good news is that you’ll be in a private box for the rest of the tour so you won’t have to worry about that.”

            “Oh thank goodness.”

            “So I looked into it and actually found you some work while you are on the road.” Dennis pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to her.

            “Wait, I’ve been approved for all of this? How?”

            “Your reputation proceeds you. They still have a right not to use your material but you are set to go.”

            On the paper was basically an itinerary of photoshoots and other things across America. The first was a photoshoot with G in Boston, then another shoot with him in Philadelphia. Then a shoot for Chrysler in Detroit followed by a day of recording in Flower Mound, Texas.

            “Recording?”

            “Voice acting. For cartoons.”

            “What cartoon studio is in Texas?”

            “Apparently it’s a big anime company. Fun something.”

            “Funamation? I’m gonna record for Funamation? How?”

            “They need people to be those extra voices in the background. It’s sort of an open call kind of thing.”

            “Oh my god that’s amazing. I’m going to be in anime.”

            “If you do well they might let you come back for a small role.”

            Tracy smiled checking the list again. “This seems pretty busy.”

            “Oh it gets worse.” Dennis pulled out another sheet of paper. “These are all the outings Alex wants you and Louis to do. I also wrote in when you will meet with your acting coach.”

            Reading the paper it seemed that they were supposed to get dinner one night and then clubbing another night in Foxborough, spend a day checking out the monuments in Washington D.C, get dinner in Nashville, go clubbing in Houston, then dinner and a teary goodbye in Chicago.

            “Anything else?”

            “Well actually yes.”

            “Oh lord.”

            “Remember that movie I told you I wanted you to audition for?”

            “The one about the teenagers in the mental hospital?”

            “Yup. Well you won’t have to do that anymore.”

            “Why?”

            “I just got the filming schedule and it will be right before the filming of Vampire Sucks 2.”

            “How can there is a Vampire Sucks 2 if 1 hasn’t even filmed yet.”

            Dennis shrugged. “I don’t make the biz I just work in it, and assuming everything stays the same and that you get the part you want you will have to film two intense movies back to back. So no mental hospital for you.” Tracy was silent for a moment looking down at her itineraries and filming prospects. “Also if this is too much I can get rid of a few shoots and the voice recording. Don’t feel like you have to do everything I give you, I’m just giving you the option.”

            “No it’s fine,” Tracy said suddenly smiling. “I want to do it all. I also want to audition for that movie.”

            “But you shouldn’t do back to back films.”

            “There is no guarantee I’ll get the role. Might as well at least try.”

            “If you’re sure.”

            “Of course I’m sure.”

            Tracy was nervous about all of this, and the prospect of an even busier schedule was not appealing. But if she got big enough she would have some power against Modest! maybe enough to negotiate some rules about her thing with Louis to stop all these outings and other nonsense. Also the busier she was the less time she would have to spend with the boys. While she loved hanging out when them it was obvious that her presence was a problem for Harry. Taking herself out of the picture might help him as well. She may be biting off more than she could chew but it would make the boys happy and that was all she cared about. 

 

 

                “Louis!” Harry screamed as he came hard spurting onto the sheets. Louis followed him right after, buried deep inside. Both boys collapsed right after breathing heavily. They had the day off and decided to spend it in bed. Louis spent hours turning Harry on before finally making sweet love to him. He was now covered in sweat and officially exhausted. It was late in the afternoon but Louis was ready to go to bed. He was sure Harry was already asleep so he jumped a bit when the boy spoke.

                “That was…..amazing,” he panted. Turning to face Louis. His curls were matted and his mouth hung open to get as much air as possible. He was beautiful.

                “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Louis panted. All he wanted to do was roll over and kiss his boy. But he couldn’t muster the energy. Instead he pierced his lips in a kissing motion before his phone went off. “Fuck.” Rolling over to the night stand he grab it before settling back. Harry used that moment to pull himself up onto Louis’ chest.

                “Who is it?” at least that’s what Louis thought he said since Harry was currently trying to be in his chest.

                “Paul.”

                That made him pop up. “What does he want?”

                Louis sighed and typed out a response before answering. “We’re leaving in two hours so we have to get ready.”

                “But I want to sleep.”

                “We’ll sleep on the bus.” Harry opened his mouth to speak and then quickly shut it. “What?”

                “Nothing.”

                “No tell me.”

                He was going to say Tracy will be in the bus but he remembered his plan to be nice to her to reveal her true intentions. He would have to set the ground work before he tried though or Louis will see right through it. “Everyone else will be on the bus.”

                “No they’ll be on bus 2. We’ll be on bus 1.”

                “Oh sure Zayn will go for that.”

                “He already has.” Harry did a very manly squeal before launching himself at Louis. They turned into a tangle of limbs kissing each other before Louis broke apart. “Come on let’s go shower. Then we’ll pack and maybe nap before it’s time to go.”  

 

 

            Niall was all packed and just waiting for everyone else. Pulling out his phone he decided to go on twitter. He had written something earlier about how much fun the past two concerts were so now he was checking the responses. There was the normal declarations of love and how great there were and a few people saying how it was their first concert and loved it. Niall was happy that they could make so many people happy. Leaving twitter he went to his private Tumblr page to see what the fans were saying. He followed a few dedicated fans so he saw all the gifs and videos from the performances. He also saw all the comments about them and a few things that were considered evidence of Larry. If only they knew. He was ready to check his sports pages when he noticed a screen shot of the tweet Tracy made. It was a picture of her wearing the “Love Louis” shirt and a few other comments about the concerts. The comments on the page were about how she was trying too hard or that she was ugly and Louis could do better. There were also the theories that she was just a beard for Louis and she was stopping him from expressing his true feelings.

            Concerned Niall went to Tracy’s twitter page. He saw that she got a few more followers. Most of them seemed to be people interested in models or photography, but a few were obvious One Direction fans. Going through her most recent tweets about the band he saw that while some comments talked about how cute she and Louis were together or how lucky she was to see him perform, most were comments about her being ugly, a whore, and a gold digger. Same as what happened with Eleanor. Going back Niall searched #Loucilla. The few tweets were gushing about the happy couple but as Niall moved further down he saw more and more tweets about how horrible Tracy was. Closing the app Niall threw the phone on the bed and thought. Tracy was going to be spending a month with them. This would include multiple outings and a lot of candids to put on social media. Tracy was barely on twitter now and this was result. What will happen when she gets more active?

 

 

            “I’m pretty sure this is treason,” Tracy commented as she posed on the pitcher’s mound in a Red Sox jersey with a baseball.

            “You’re a New Yorker through and through aren’t you?” G asked standing from his crouched position behind the camera. “Go to third base.”

            Tracy handed her ball to a worker before moving to third base. There she stood with her glove looking ready. Some more photos were taken and then she moved on. G’s newest project was called “Urban Life.” He was going a major city in all 50 states and having one model pose at the different attractions and famous things in that city. He would then manipulate the photo so that while the photo showed multiple people it was actually all the same person.

            “But why?” Tracy asked when they were in the van later heading to Boston University.    “Just take pictures of actual people doing stuff.”

            “Copy right,” G said checking his camera.

            “Then why not hire a group of people.”

            “Because this is art Tracy. It’s more powerful if it’s all the same person.”

            “That’s silly.”

            “You’re silly.” They sat in silence for a moment before G spoke up again. “So how are things going with your gay boyfriend?”

            “He’s good just….”

            “Just what?”

            “Distant.”

            “Distant?”

            Tracy sighed and messed with the tips of her hair, a nervous habit she developed since she could no longer bite her nails. “Yeah like he barely talks to me. He’ll greet me or ask how I’m doing but I feel like he’s just being courteous.”

            “And this is different than before?”

            “Yeah like before we could sit and talk for hours about nothing. He would show me all the technical stuff about the concerts, tour the venue with me, invite me to come hang out with him and the boys. Now he doesn’t even look at me half the time, as if I’m not even there.”

            “I see. Well is he ignoring you?”

            “No if I talk to him directly he’ll speak back normally. He’s just….treating me differently. I’m worried that maybe I did something to upset him.”

            “I see, and how is, what’s his name, Harry? How’s Harry acting?”

            “That’s the other thing. Harry has been really nice to me.”

            “I thought you would be happy about that. Before it seemed like he was ready to scratch your eyes out.”

            “I know, I mean I appreciate him speaking to me and not making snide remarks but he’s being overly nice.”

            “How so?”

            “He invites me to hang with the boys, talks to me all through breakfast about my shoots and the movies, he even offered to run lines with me for my audition.”

            “So he’s acting like Louis.”

            “Yes.” Tracy went silent staring wide eyed at G. “Do you think, they’ve switched on purpose?”

            “It would seem to me like that sweetheart.”

            “But why?”

            “You said that your relationship with Louis was upsetting Harry right?”

            “Yes.”

            “And the way Harry was treating you was upsetting Louis right?”

            “I guess.”

            “Then this is the most reasonable solution. Louis treats you like another part of the staff and Harry tries to be a perfect gentleman.”

            Tracy sighed seeing where G was coming from. “I wish they would just talk to me. This would be so much easier if I wasn’t around.”

            “Now don’t you start on that,” G reached over and took Tracy’s hand, making her look at him. “You have a very important role in this. You are not only protecting Louis and Harry from to harshness of the media and the world, you are also keeping the band current and in the news. There is such a thing as bad press and you are helping to stop that. All the rules and regulations management puts on those boys is nothing compared to what you do for them.” Tracy was shaking her head but G pressed on. “You go out there and deal with not only all the paps coming after them but all their crazy fans trying to bring you down. You sit and smile while people question your appearance and intentions and you’ve gone the extra mile to become famous yourself. To turn you and Louis into a celebrity couple to guarantee more press and more attention away from the fact that 2/5ths of One Direction like it up the ass.” Tracy snorted at that. “So if the boys want to be idiots and treat you differently to make themselves feel better, let them. You just keep doing your job.”

            “Thank you G,” Tracy said looking away and blushing. The car then came to a stop outside Boston University. The driver came around to open the door and let both of them out.

            “One more thing,” G said helping Tracy out of the car. “Running yourself ragged on projects just so you don’t have to be with them won’t solve anything.”

            “I’ll rest when I’m famous.” With that Tracy walked away to hair and makeup. G let her go. He was worried about her and worried that he was the only one who was.

 

 

            “Okay Alex your on speaker,” Paul said turning the phone towards the two young adults in the room.

            It was just after breakfast and Louis and Tracy were both wrapped on sweats, both tired and both not wanting to be here for this conversation. According to Paul, Alex called him last night and demanded a phone meeting with the star couple. He promised it wouldn’t be long and that they weren’t in trouble, he just wanted to make a small request. Tracy and Louis both knew that meant an order. So here they were in Paul’s makeshift office in Reliant Stadium hoping for the best.

            “Good morning Louis, Tracilla,” Alex said cheerfully. Tracy wanted to strangle him.

            “Morning Alex,” both of them groaned. Paul smirked, they sounded like a couple.

            “Great work thus far you two. The concerts are going wonderfully and Tracy I understand that you are really taking the modeling world by storm.”

            “Thank you,” they both said quietly, not trusting a word Alex was saying.

            “There is one problem though. Your outings.”

            Louis sat up at this. It was the main point of contention with Harry and he couldn’t stand Alex trying to change them again. “Have we not been doing them?”

            “No you have.”

            “Have we not been photographed and recorded and hounded by every type of media there is?”

            “No you have.”

            “Are the fans and others not buzzing about us? Either in support or objection?”

            “No they are.”

            “So please tell me what the fuck is the problem?”

            “Louis calm down.”

            “I will not! We’ve done everything you’ve asked. Me and Tracy are running ourselves ragged putting forth the illusion that we are so in love and that’s not enough for you.”

            “You aren’t putting on an illusion.” Louis quieted at this and glanced at Tracy.

            “What do you mean?” Tracy asked quietly.

            “The fans have the theory that Tracy is just here to cover up Louis and Harry’s relationship.”

            “They always had that theory.”

            “Yes but now it’s growing. Anyone who’s really looking can tell that this relationship is false. It looks staged. When you kiss, when you hold hands, everything looks posed for the camera.”

            “Everything is posed for the camera.”

            “Yes but you can’t make it look like that.”

            “Then what would you have us do?” Louis asked exasperated.

            “Hang out backstage and after the concerts not just when fans are around or when you’re taking pictures for social media.”

            Tracy glanced at Louis. That’s what they had been doing before but Louis suddenly stopped it. Louis was running his hands over his face and in his hair. From his body language Tracy could tell that his plan just bit him in the ass. Taking a breath Louis spoke. “Fine. I’ll hang out with Tracy more backstage so that if anyone sees us they’ll think we’re together.”

            “Thank you but there’s one more thing I’d like you to do. Preferably when you go clubbing tonight.”

            “Yes?”

            “The club you’re going to has a bit of a second section for VIP but people can see from the first floor. I want you and Tracy to make out there so that people can take pictures of you. The dirtier the better.”

            “What!” Tracy and Louis screamed together.

            “Oh hell no!” Louis said standing and pacing the room.

            “I will not be paraded around as some silly drunk girl trying to have sex in a club!” Tracy argued.

            “No one is parading. You are making out with your boyfriend in a club, people do it all the time.”

            “We’re posing for pictures it’s basically pornography!” Louis yelled.

            “No pornography would have you two attempting to strip each other in the back of a limo and then come out with hair mussed fixing clothes.” Tracy and Louis both stopped and stared at that comment. They couldn’t make them do that. Could they? “But I vetoed that idea for the one I just mentioned. Think of it as acting. Just putting on a small show for the cameras. No harm no foul.”

            Louis looked over at Tracy. He then reached forward and muted the call. “Are you okay with it?”

            “What?”

            “Are you okay with it? If you aren’t comfortable I won’t allow it I promise.”

            “What about you? What about Harry?”

            “I’ll live and I’ll talk to Harry about it.”

            Tracy thought for a moment. She really didn’t want to and didn’t think Louis wanted to either. But the threat was there. Alex would demand something worse if they didn’t comply. Or make Harry do something. Then an idea popped in her head. Tracy reached forward and unmuted the call.

            “I’ll do it,” Tracy said. “But on one condition.” Louis looked at her questioningly.

            “Name it,” Alex said sounding smug.

            “If we do this you leave us alone for the rest of the tour. I’ll do the scheduled outings but that’s it. No PDA, no extra hanging out, and no random assignments, we’re done until the end of tour. And when I’m done filming we will have a meeting to discuss how we will finish out the year. Not a meeting to get an itinerary, an actual conversation.” She glanced over at Louis making sure it was alright. Louis was looking at her blankly, hopefully he approved.

            “Okay nothing more after this just your regular schedule and we’ll discuss what’s next once the tour is over and your done filming.”

            “Then we’re in agreement.”

            “Yes. Good luck tonight.” Alex then hung up.

            Louis shot back and rubbed his hands over his face groaning. “I’m going to murder him,” he said quietly. Taking his hands away he looked drained. Paul quietly got up and gave them the room. “I’m sorry about all this.”

            “It’s not your fault,” Tracy said trying to put a reassuring hand on Louis. But Louis shot away standing.

            “It is my fault. If I had the balls to say no when this whole scheme was arranged we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

            “Yes but then you wouldn’t have been signed.”

            “It is worth it? To pretend to be something I’m not? To constantly hurt the one that I love most just for fame and fortune?”

            “And to show what you can do. To show your talents and make millions of people happy for it.” Tracy then stood as well and went over to Louis. “Do you know how many lives you guys have changed? How many teenagers you’ve helped? How many friends you’ve brought together? Your music is more than the fame. It’s also the love. The love for the music, for the fans, for touring. And yes there are a lot of bad stuff that comes with this life, but there is also a lot of good, and a lot of good to be done.”

            Louis sighed again. “No your right. And I do love it, I just love Harry more.”

            “And he knows that.”

            “Sometimes I think he doesn’t.” Louis’ mind flashed to after his mother’s wedding and the progress Harry has had since that. “But for now it can’t be helped. Good thinking about the demanding no more demands.”

            “I didn’t think it would work.”

            “Yeah well, no harm in trying.” With that Louis smiled and headed out to find the others. Tracy thought that maybe he was getting back to his normal self or realized that he had to talk to her. Unfortunately that didn’t seem to be the case, because he didn’t say a word to her up until they met to get in the car together.

 

 

            “What did Alex want?” Harry asked. He was lifting in the make-shift gym Mark had set up for them.

            Louis had been debating when to tell Harry about the new development. It seemed obvious to tell him after the concert because he didn’t want Harry to be worrying about it during the show. Now when he was faced with the question he decided something worse. “Oh nothing, just finalizing tonight,” he lied.

            “Oh?”

            “Yeah like which club we’re going too, how long we’re supposed to stay, that kind of stuff.”

            “Oh.” Harry turned back to his lifting.

            “Are you gonna be okay with it?”

            “I kinda have to be, don’t I?”

            “I’m sorry.”

            Harry stopped lifting. He then got up and walked over to kiss Louis. “It’s not your fault. Its management’s. I’ll be fine, I’ll hang with the lads.”

            “Thank you baby.”

 

           

 

            The club was famous. Known for celebrities attending. Because of that there was a huge line to get in and paps lining the VIP line, ready to snap photos of whoever was coming in or out.

            “Are you guys ready?” Alberto asked from the front. He was their driver and bodyguard tonight.

            “As ready as we’ll ever be,” Louis said leaning away from the window.

            “You know no matter what you can call me and I’ll come get you.”

            “We’ll be fine, just have the car ready when I call.”

            “Of course.” Alberto then got out to open the door for them.

            “Ready?” Louis asked taking Tracy’s hand.

            Before she could comment though the door was open and flashing lights were blinding them as people shouted for smiles and comments. Alberto kept them back though as Louis got out the car and then gave a hand to help Tracy. She was wearing an extremely tight, little black dress and was warned on several occasions to be careful getting out the car. Taking her time she slowly slid out to stand up on extremely high heels. With Louis’ hand on her waist they walked through the line of paps up to the bouncer. The women in line were in a frenzy but the bouncer kept his stoic expression and opened the door for them. Pass the door was a lobby area where girls in plunging neck lines stood behind a desk. Their purpose was to take the cover from guests and schedule bottle service. When they approached one of the girls came from behind the desk.

            “Good evening Mr. Tomlinson, Miss Martin,” the woman said with the cool professionality of someone who was used to dealing with A-list clients. “If you will please follow me.”

            Already they were causing a stir as people in line to pay or heading into the club stopped to snap pictures or take a quick video of the celebrity couple. Noticing them Louis placed a kiss in Tracy’s cheek before leading her after the woman. They were taken through the separate door and led up and flight of carpeted stairs. When they reached the landing there was another bouncer standing before a door. The bouncer opened the door as soon as they came up. Through the door the music was loud and lights flashed. They were on some sort of second floor which over looked the main dance floor. There were plenty of couches and people on them. Tracy thought he recognized a few baseball players surrounded by women but she wasn’t sure. They were led to a smaller couch, more of a love seat, which gave a great view over the balcony to the other dance floor. The couches were set either facing the balcony or circling the second dance floor.

            “What would you like?” the woman asked giving them a menu of bottles to order. Louis ordered an expensive bottle of whiskey and some bar snacks.

            “You’re hungry?” Tracy asked once the woman left and they were relatively alone.

            “No but it will be something to do other than drink.”

            Tracy nodded and turned to look over the balcony. It seemed the night was in full swing with bodies jumping and grinding on the dance floor. The DJ was spinning the regular club techno but the crowd was going wild. Tracy then noticed a gaggle of girls staring up at them, pointing and whispering to each other.

            “I think we’ve been spotted.”

            Louis looked over and waved bringing the girls to hysterics. “Good that will make this easier.” Louis then held out his hand. “Care to dance?”

            Tracy took it and was led out onto the dance floor.  

 

 

            Even under the circumstances it was a really fun night. Once the drinks came Louis seemed to loosen up and actually enjoy himself. They danced, laughed, and talked. Anyone looking would see them as a cute couple hanging out, but in truth they were just catching up. Louis didn’t realize how much he missed just talking and hanging out with Tracy. He could also see that him basically ignoring her was hurting her.

            “Wait so what are you doing?” Louis asked over the music.

            “Voice acting,” Tracy answered smiling.

            “Like for cartoons?”

            “Yes.”

            “That’s brilliant. But why in Texas?”

            “There is a large American anime company here. It’s called Funimation.”

            “Anime like those Japanese cartoons?”

            “Exactly.”

            “Well that should be fun.”

            “Hopefully. I’ve grown up watching anime, it would be cool to be in it. Even if I am like laughing child number three.”

            “Still more of a cartoon then I’ve been in.”

            “Have you seen the Adventurous Adventures of One Direction?”

            Louis made an annoyed face. “Unfortunately I have.” This caused Tracy to nearly spit out her drink from laughing so hard. Louis just smiled at her. Tracy really was beautiful when she laughed. Even with all the makeup and tight dress that wasn’t really her style, her personality showed through. The personality that made him choose her for this. Louis thoughts darkened at that. He’s the reason she’s in this mess now. Sure the argument could be made that it’s also because of him that she’s currently filming a movie and on tour with one of the biggest boy bands ever. But Louis didn’t think that was much of a compelling argument compared to what she was giving up.

            Noticing people looking over as Tracy quieted Louis took her hand lovingly. He then pulled her up and towards the handrail so that they could look over the dance floor. It was packed with sweaty bodies, jumping, dancing, and gyrating on each other. There were more than a few people basically having sex on the dance floor, tongue action and all. Looking over the fake couple began to slowly sway to the music. Flagging the waitress Louis settled the bill before turning to bring Tracy into his arms, both of them still looking onto the dance floor. Sending a quick text to Alberto Louis checked the crowd again. The decent group of assumed fans had gathered to stare and call out to him, even more had noticed him though not trying to get his attention. Behind him a lot of the girls or guys that were not chosen by their supposed celebrity date were watching him as well.

            Suddenly “Partition” by Beyonce came on. “How fitting,” Tracy commented, keeping her outward drunk happy façade. Louis couldn’t help but agree. It was time.

            Gently taking Tracy’s chin Louis turned her to him to gently kiss her lips. They were gone from then. Hands grabbing, bodies meshing, mouths open Tracy and Louis fell into the most passionate staged make out session anyone had ever seen. Already they could see cameras flashing as Louis pressed in closer. They had practiced stage kissing so while it looked like they were eating each other’s faces no tongue was exchanged. Suddenly something changed. Louis moved to Tracy’s neck while her hands began to roam under his shirt. His hands were stroking her hips, as if he was itching to lift up her skirt but refrained. This was all planned but something was different. Something was wrong. But Tracy couldn’t figure out what it was and didn’t really care when Louis moved back to her lips.

            They both felt when Louis’ phone went off signally Alberto was out front. Separating Louis gave her a quick peck before taking her hand and leading her back to the stairs and out of the club. Once outside they were blinded by flashing bulbs. The light difference was extreme and at one point Tracy couldn’t see anything. Then Louis’ arm tightened around her waist and Alberto pulled her forward into the safety of the darkened SUV. Once they were safe inside and Alberto was struggling to get to the driver’s side Tracy surged forward to capture Louis’ lips again. They kissed until Alberto pulled away from the curb. Once they turned the corner Louis pushed Tracy away from him.

            “What the fuck was that for?” he yelled wiping at his mouth which he knew was covered with Tracy’s lipstick.

            “They were still taking pictures. I know the windows are blacked out but you can still see a bit if not get it on camera,” Tracy said out of breath. She didn’t appreciate being pushed away.        “The last thing we need after all of that is the press seeing us get in the car, separate, and you manically wiping your mouth.”

            Seemingly mollified Louis leaned back and sighed. “You’re right. Sorry for yelling. Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome.”

            They sat in sullen silence the entire ride home. It was during that time that Tracy realized what changed and also why Louis was so keen on getting her away from him.

            Louis got hard.

 

 

            Harry was actually enjoying his night. 5 Seconds of Summer and One Direction hung out the whole night. Playing video games, eating food, and making music. It was so nice to just hang out and relax, no demands and no worries. But unfortunately all good things had to come to an end and as people began to get tired the party ended and everyone went back to their rooms. Showering Harry got in bed and got his laptop. He wanted to post some photos to Instagram and check Twitter. Photo up and tweet send he decided to check what was trending. It didn’t surprise him to see that #Lucilla was on the list. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew that nothing good could come of it but he clicked on it anyway. The first thing he saw were the Larry shippers bashing Tracy and the entire evening. But as he went through he noticed another hashtag reoccurring, #TheKiss.

            Kiss?

            Twitter wasn’t giving much. Just incoherent tweets about how the kiss was hot or not, who saw it, and how they felt. Finally someone posted a grainy picture of what looked like Louis and Tracy in a heated embrace. Stomach dropping Harry went to google and searched “Louis Tomlinson and Tracilla Martin Kiss.” There weren’t articles up yet but plenty of pictures and videos. Clicking on a video Harry watched as Louis pulled Tracy close and kissed her. Not the normal kisses they do: cheek or lingering on the lips. No, this was open mouths and grabbing at each other. They were kissing like how a couple kissed. Like Louis and Harry kissed.

            Why?

            Why?

            Why?

            That’s all Harry could ask. He couldn’t even form a thought. He couldn’t analyze. He couldn’t belittle. He couldn’t even be mad. He was just confused. Sure Louis and Tracy were pretending to be dating but there was no reason for all of this. Especially not in a dark club were it isn’t guaranteed that they would even be photographed.

            What if they didn’t mean to be photographed?

            No Louis wouldn’t cheat.

            Open your eyes that doesn’t look like acting does it?

            No, no it has to be. This was probably all staged. That’s why they went to a popular club.

            Then why didn’t Louis tell you. Why keep it a secret?

            Why?

            Why?

            WHY?

            Suddenly Harry looked up and he was in the bathroom. A broken razor lay on the counter and one of the blades was in his hand. There was blood on it. Looking down Harry noticed three straight cuts on his right wrist.

            When did he do that?

            Why did he do that?

            Why did Louis make out with Tracy?

             The blade was moving without him even noticing. Every question was a new cut. Until finally his head cleared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for all the support. I'm going on vacation soon so hopefully I'll be able to get some more writing done and get the next chapter up sooner.


	17. The Break Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy has a new contract with a few things in her favor. That is, of course, if she signs it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG TWO chapters in ONE month? It must be Christmas! But no please don't get excited because this is just a short one. I had something else planned for this chapter but once again the story took me a different route. Now I have something different for the next chapter, so we'll see how that goes. Anyway enjoy.

            Louis left Tracy in the underground garage and took the elevator alone. After making sure Harry was asleep he jumped into the shower making it as hot as possible. Looking down he wanted to punch his cock. How dare it get hard for anything other than Harry! Rationally he knew he was just have a physical reaction to stimuli. Erections don't mean attraction. But still. Louis punched the wall. He would scream but he didn't want to wake Harry. Grabbing Harry's soaps Louis began to wash. He could feel Tracy all over him. Her hands on his back, her lipstick on his mouth, her perfume everywhere. Fuck. Rationally he didn't blame her. She was just doing her job. She didn't do anything that wasn’t already agreed to. It's not her fault that she was an attractive women and a good kisser.

            Wait attractive? Yes Tracy was attractive. Just like Perrie and Sophia were. Doesn't mean that he had feelings for her. No just too much alcohol and lip skills caused this. 

            But irrationally this was all her fault. He should've picked an ugly girl. Yes, what was he thinking picking someone who could be a model and become famous? He should've gotten some plain girl with no personality. No better yet someone management picked out. Maybe then Harry wouldn't hate him. Sighing Louis washed mechanically while trying to think up a way to make it up to Harry. Shutting off the water he dried and dressed before joining Harry in bed. The younger boy subconsciously cuddling into him. 

            That just made him feel worse. 

 

 

            They were all on the bus together, Niall insisted on watching a movie. So on one side sat Niall, Liam, and Tracy. On the other sat Louis, Harry, Zayn, and a large bouquet of flowers that Harry refused to be parted from. 

            When Harry woke Louis told him everything that happened and apologized on his knees for it all. Harry simply said he understood and that he wasn't mad. And he honestly wasn't, but the flowers helped. As well as the fact that Louis hadn't even looked in Tracy's direction all day. #TheKiss was still trending but it was mostly hate against Tracy. So much so that she left her phone in her purse. Yes this was a good day. And with Tracy leaving soon and spending most of her time doing shoots it was looking to be a good rest of the month to.

 

 

            “Oh yeah we totally smashed it!” Niall yelled running backstage. It was a great concert. They always were great but something about this one was just even better.

            “I think Arlington is my new favorite city,” Harry said removing his sweaty shirt.

            “Every city is your new favorite city,” Louis joked catching the shirt Harry threw at him.

            “I’m with Harry though something tonight was magical,” Liam said leading the way into the lounge. It was empty except for Tracy sitting there with a book. Louis purposely stopped and then left the room pulling Harry behind him. Everyone watched them go before turning to Tracy who was looking back down at her book.

            “I don’t know what’s up with him,” Niall said taking a seat next to Tracy.

            “I made out with his boyfriend. He has a right to be upset,” Tracy said not looking up from her book.

            “I was talking about Louis.”

            “Oh. Did something happen on stage?”

            “You didn’t see the show?” Liam asked sitting down with a water bottle.

            “No I just got back. Sorry.”

            “It’s fine you’ve seen others. And no the show went great. I think Niall is referring to the fact that Louis has been ignoring you.”

            “He’s been ignoring me the whole tour.” Tracy shrugged as if it was nothing new.

            “Yeah but now he won’t even be near you.”

            “Hmm…I didn’t notice. He’s probably just trying to spend more time with Harry. It’s okay.”

            Niall and Liam exchanged looks but let it go. The truth was it wasn’t okay. It stung every time Louis would walk away when she entered a room. Or would change seats if she sat near him. If he was mad at her he should just say so. But what did he have to be mad about? She did what she was asked just like he did. If he’s upset that he got hard then that’s on him. Why was he making it seem like she did something wrong?

 

 

            “Tracilla!” A voice called as Tracy entered the sound stage. She was then pulled into a back cracking hug by Raul. “Never leave me alone with these people.”

            “Fuck you to,” Sarah said pushing Raul away to give Tracy a hug. “How was touring?”

            “Exhausting,” Tracy said as she walked with the two actors to the snack table. “And I feel like I will be eternally jet lagged.”

            “It will wear off eventually,” Robert said as they reached the table. “The good news is that being forced to stay up all day will help get your body back on track.

            Tracy groaned. They were blocking most of the scenes she was in today. Then everyone would be sent home to rest only to return the next day to begin shooting. They were actually starting with an Ashley and Pablo scene. The two of them will do the breakfast scene while the vampires got their makeup done. Then they would shoot with them. The schedule seemed easy enough as far as Tracy was concerned. She wasn’t in that much of the movie so she was only scheduled to shoot for the month.

 

 

            “Did you and the boo get into a fight or something?” Raul asked as they were heading back to the apartment complex most of the cast stayed in.

            “What? No. Why?” Tracy asked, caught off guard by the random question. They were just running lines.

            “You haven’t mentioned or spoken to him since you got back. It’s been like two weeks.”

            “Oh. I didn’t even notice.”

            “That it’s been two weeks or that you haven’t spoken to your boyfriend?”

            “Um…both?”

            “Tracilla.”

            “Okay yes we got into a fight just before I left…..he hasn’t spoken to me since.”

            “Well that’s not good.”

            “I know.”

            “Maybe you should call him.”

            “No if he wants to maintain radio silence then I won’t stop him. When he’s ready to talk I’ll be here.”

            “If you say so.” There was a weighted pause where Raul waited to see if Tracy would say something else. When she didn’t he spoke again. “So do you think my stunt double is gay?”

            “Eric? No.”

            “Do you think I could turn him gay?”

            “Nope.”

            “Bet you five Australian dollars I can.”

            “You’re on.”

            Raul then moved on to explain why he thought he could “convert” Eric and while Tracy couldn’t care less she was happy to be off the topic of Louis. In truth she was really hurt that he hadn’t tried to contact her at all during the filming. She got texts almost every day from Niall and Liam and even Zayn set a few asking how everything was going or updating her on what was happening state side, but nothing from Louis. While that in of itself wasn’t bothersome there was another problem as well. They’re meeting with Alex to discuss the rest of the year was slowing approaching, as well as the renewal of her contract. If she was being selfish she wanted to sign on for another year. While there were a lot of cons there were many more pros. She would be the first to admit that the only reason she got most of the contracts she did was because Alex and Modest! were promoting her. If she left Louis she would lose all that. But if Louis honestly said he needed her to leave she would. If he would only talk to her.  

 

 

 

            Zayn was going to murder everyone. Everyone in this room was about to die. They just got back. Just got off the fucking plane from Miami and they were already in a meeting discussing them leaving. What. The. Fuck. Little Mix got to cancel a whole leg of their tour to record a fucking album why couldn't One Direction have a fucking break. Sighing as some coordinator continued to talk Zayn began to doodle on the notepad he was given. All the boys were given paper to take notes, as if they’re thoughts really mattered. What was the point of these meetings? It’s not like they had a say in them. It’s not like people were asking for their opinions. They were just being told what happened next. Zayn wanted a break. He wanted to just take a moment to himself. He didn’t want to go on tour again. He didn’t want to perform in Orlando. He didn’t want to do anything. But no one ever asked what Zayn wanted. No one ever asked what any of them wanted.

            “Does that sound alright to you guys?” Will asked as the coordinator finished. Zayn rolled his eyes. As if one of them could say no and everything would get canceled.

            “That’s fine but I’d like to discuss something else please,” Louis spoke up for the first time in the meeting.

            “Go ahead Louis.”

            “We need to get rid of my beard.”

            The whole room fell silent. The rest of the boys stared at Louis in shock, even Harry. The only person who wasn’t shocked was Zayn. He knew Louis wanted to get rid of Tracy after the whole kiss thing. Personally he thought the boy was overreacting, but then again the whole world knew that he loved Perrie, he couldn’t imagine what Louis and Harry were going through.

            “Louis I believe that is a conversation for any other day,” Alex said with controlled calm.

            “Her contract is up right?” Louis pressed on. “You just said that you have a beard lined up for Harry. Don’t offer Tracy another contract. If Harry has a beard this I don’t need one. Pay Tracy whatever bonus you were for her services and then let her go and end the idea.”

            “We’ve already offered her another contract. That’s what your next meeting is.”

            “My next meeting is discussing what happens for the rest of the year.”       

            “Yes and then _Tracilla_ will have the option to continue. It’s up her not you.”

            Louis grumbled but sat back. Well this will be awkward. Don’t talk to a girl for almost two months and the first thing you are going to say is how you don’t want her anymore. Zayn didn’t know who he felt worse for, Louis or Tracy.    

 

 

            Tracy sat in the empty office practically ripping the ends of her hair apart. She had split ends and was due for a trim but if she kept this up she wouldn't need it. There was plenty around to distract her, phone, iPad, book, but she couldn't focus on any of it. This meeting was important. Not only would it lay out what would happen next between her and Louis for the rest of year but it's also the meeting where she signed her new contract. She’d been over it for hours with her lawyer and it was probably the best one she could get. Most of it was just legal jargon about her not telling anyone and acting properly but there were a few new editions that may change a few things this time around. One was the fact that the contract was for two years not one. If she signed she and Louis would have to be together for at least two more years, which was a lot considering how the first year went. Also Modest! still had every right to blacklist her is she broke the contract. Something in her favor though was a clause stating that they could not force her to do outings or tour with Louis if she had other things going on. So if she stayed busy she wouldn’t have to be with Louis. Something not in her favor was the location issue. Modest! reserved the right to move her as they see fit. Meaning she could be relocated to London or LA or God knows where at any moment. Probably following Louis. While living somewhere else sounded fun she didn’t like being forced to or how everyone would react. Finally there was her favorite clause. The Break Clause. This allowed Louis and Tracy to go on a break for up to one year. If they could implement that then the two years would really only be one year and then they could figure out what to do next. 

            But this was only if she signed it. She had every right to walk away now and continue with her career or go to law school or do whatever she wanted. Modest! made it clear that they would still promote her and represent her but she would no longer be connected to Louis. They also made it clear though that Louis would be getting a new girlfriend if she left. She was even shown pictures of some potential candidates to maybe narrow them down for Louis. Looking at the row and girls smiling at the camera Tracy was sure Louis would hate all of them. She needed to speak to Louis. She needed to know what he wanted. If he didn't want her to leave she wouldn’t. But if he did....if he did she could walk away and never bother him or the band again. The problem is Louis hadn't said a word to her since Houston. Even when she was leaving he merely walked her to the car and smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead for the cameras. She tried texting him when she got back from Australia but there was no response. She was starting to worry that maybe talking to him wouldn't be best. 

            But why wouldn’t it be? Cause he might say he didn't want her anymore? That he’d rather be miserable with a girl chosen for him then her? It was no insult to her just a matter of circumstance. It would probably save her a lot of hassle and heartache if she cut herself from One Direction. Her movie was releasing in the coming year with a guaranteed sequel. Photoshoots were coming in every day, she didn't need the boys. But why did the thought of losing them hurt so much? Was it the fact that she was being casted aside? No it wasn't that. It was something deeper...but what?

            Suddenly the door opened. Tracy looked back to see it was Louis standing there with a cup of frozen yogurt. She sat and he stood there staring at each other for a few more moments before he offered the cup.

            “This is for you,” he said awkwardly. He looked as if he was ready for Tracy to throw it back in his face. And he wouldn’t blame her if she did. But instead she said a quiet thankyou and took it. “It’s a….peace offering.” Tracy looked at him question. “For being such a twat.”

            Tracy took another spoon full and swallowed before answering. “You’re forgiven.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah these are like my favorite flavors.”

            “Seriously though I am sorry. I should’ve…..I shouldn’t have…”

            “Look I get it. You acted like a twat. But you have every right to be that way.”

            “What? What do you mean?”

            “I did something to upset you. While you reacted a bit childishly I’m sure Harry appreciated the effort.”

            “No, Tracy you did nothing wrong and Harry needs to learn to get over himself.”

            “No, he has every right to be mad at me. It’s alright.”

            They sat in silence while Tracy finished her ice cream. The elephant in the room was sitting right on the desk. Tracy promised herself that she wouldn’t bring it up. If Louis wanted to her gone he was going to have to say so. She couldn’t make up his mind for him.

            “Is this the new contract?” Louis asked once she was done, reaching for the packet. Tracy nodded and passed it to him. Louis seemed to give it a cursory glance before putting it back on the desk. “Why do they have to use such big words?”

            “I read somewhere that lawyers are paid so much because they speak a different language.”

            Louis snorted but then fell into full laughter as Tracy joined. See this was them. Friends, laughing at the crazy situation their life was in. Not fighting or pitted against each other. Working together.

            “I missed you,” Louis confessed once they quieted.

            “Really?”

            “Yeah you’re great fun. And you deserved to be treated better.”

            “Really Louis its fine.”                      

            “No it isn’t. You are just doing your job and trying to make this situation as painless as possible and I go and treat you that way. You should’ve laughed in Alex’s face when he offered you a new contract.”

            “Did you see this one was for two years?”

            “Two?”

            “Yeah.”

            Louis looked away and rubbed his hands over his face. “Either Alex really likes you or he’s trying to punish me.”

            That stung. “Probably a bit of both. I haven’t….I haven’t signed it yet.”

            “Why not?”

            “I was waiting to see what you want.”

            “No Tracy the decision is yours. I’ll respect it no matter what.”

            “No it’s not.” Tracy turned to face Louis fully. “It’s yours. I’m your….beard. You’re the one with the boyfriend and the secret you have to hide. You are also the one who will get a company chosen girl if I walk away. I won’t go through much if I walk away.  Your life could be altered drastically. It’s your decision.”

            Louis was silent for a moment. Staring at Tracy in awe before looking away. He didn’t agree with her. If anything he would say that it was their decision since both of their lives were being altered by the contract but he decided to let it go. If she wanted to put this on him then he would take it. It was the least he could do after putting her through so much.

            “Two years is a long time,” he finally said.

            “Yes but there is a way to make it less.”

            “How so?”

            Tracy reached into her bag and pull out her own copy of the contract. This version had different pages tabbed and sections highlighted. Tracy quickly flipped through it till she got to the part she wanted. “We added this.”

            “The Break Clause?”

            “Yes it means that we can break up for up to one year.”

            “So if we do this then we’re really only together for one year just like before.”

            “Exactly.” Tracy went flipping through the pages some more. “There are a few other provisions in here that are in our favor. Or at least mine. Like I can’t tour with you guys if I have shoots and other things going on. So if I stay busy we’ll be together but you’ll never actually have to see him.”

            “No Tracy don’t be like that.”

            Tracy hadn’t even realized she said it until Louis responded. He looked heartbroken. But once she said it she couldn’t stop. “No I know that this isn’t what you wanted but I can do better. Vampire Sucks is getting a sequel and there is another movie I’m going to audition for. G already has his next project planned that he wants me in. I can….I can make this work.”

            “No I don’t want that,” Louis leaned forward and grabbed Tracy’s hands. “I want you to be happy. I want you to do what you want to do. I want you to date who you want to date. I hate being a hindrance to you but I’m too selfish to let you go. I’m…..I’m scared of who they’ll give me. I know that you accept my relationship and do everything in your power to make sure me and Harry are happy, even at the sacrifice of your own happiness. I may not get that with someone else. I tried…..I tried to get rid of the whole beard idea but Alex won’t have it. So if I have to have one I want it to be you.”    

            “You want me to sign?”

            “Yes.”

            “But what about Harry.”

            “I’ll sort Harry out and we’ll work so that you’re my last beard but in the meantime…..please sign.”

            “I will and I have a plan.”

 

 

            “So does that make sense?” Alex asked once he explained their itinerary for the rest of the year. It was pretty straight forward. Tracy would go with the boys to Orlando and then she and Louis would go to Disney World as an early birthday present for her. After that they were off until New Years where they will go to some exclusive ski resort, though neither of them skied.

            “Yeah I got it,” Louis said with all of the sass he could muster. Alex ignored him. “Great now on to our other piece of business. Tracilla have you seen the final draft on your contract?”

            “Yes.”

            “Any changes you’d like to make?”

            “No.”

            “Are you prepared to sign it?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then here you are.”

            Alex slid forward the contract as well as a pen. Without hesitation Tracy sat forward and signed the contract. Binding herself once again to One Direction.

            “Thank you Tracilla we are glad you are staying. Is there anything else you two would like to discuss?”

            “Yes,” Louis said speaking up. “The Break Clause.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for all the comments and kudos. They really give me inspiration to write. Fair warning though law school is starting back up again so I don't know how often I'll be able to update once that starts. I'll try not to leave you with cliff hangers though.


	18. Price You Pay to Play the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Direction takes over Universal Studios. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooo sorry about how long it took to update. There are multiple reasons for it which include law school, life, other works, laziness, and the worse writers block ever. Like it literally could not get this chapter together. I rewrote it about three times. But here it is and hopefully things were move a lot more smoothly now that it is done. Also let me know if there are any inconsistencies or major errors. I rushed through editing.

            Tracy never thought she would get used to waking up in foreign places, but opening her eyes and not seeing her bedroom did not surprise her this morning. Instead she simply sighed and checked her phone. It was the only thing she relied on to tell her where she was. According to it she was in Orlando and it was 60 and cloudy. After spending the last month in London and New York she had hoped for some sunny weather. Guess not. Sighing she got out the bed and went to open the curtains. Universal Studios smiled back at her even on a cloudy day. Normally she would be ecstatic about going to the park. But now the entire visit and what will happen after filled her with dread. Sighing again she headed to the shower to get ready for the day. 

            Letting the warm water run over her Tracy wondered how the boys put up with Alex for so long. Just when it seemed everything was going well for them Alex threw a curve ball. This trip was probably the best example of that. Though the meeting about a month ago could also be used. Thinking back on it Tracy couldn’t believe how quickly something so good could turn so bad.

 

 

            “Thank you Tracilla we are glad you are staying. Is there anything else you two would like to discuss?”

            “Yes,” Louis said speaking up. “The Break Clause.”

            Alex sat back and seem to consider the duo before speaking to Tracy. “I see you read the contract, Tracillia.” Sitting up straight and folding his hands on the desk he turned to Louis. “Yes Louis what would you like to discuss about the Break Clause?”

            “I’d like to enforce it. As soon as possible.”

            That stung even more. Didn’t Louis just get through explaining that he needed and wanted her around? Now he was planning on getting rid of her again.

            Alex sighed and began flipping through papers. “For how long?”

            “12 months,” Louis said automatically.

            Tracy wanted to say something. To say that maybe they should conserve the time or break it up but she couldn’t get Louis’ attention. She also didn’t want them to not seem like a united front. Just one look of hesitation could send Alex into a speech about how they need to be on the same page. She already decided that if Louis wanted her gone she would go, so she’ll stand by any decision he made, no matter how much it hurt her feelings.

            Alex seemed to consider the number for a moment before looking back at Louis. “Three months.”

            Louis looked outraged. “No 12 months.”

            “What about nine months?” Tracy asked. She knew that the contract said “up to 12 months” meaning Alex still had veto power. Conceding some ground may be the best way for them to get even a little bit of what they wanted.

            “Three months,” Alex said smiling at Tracy.

            “Six months. It’ll start right after the New Years’ trip. Give some drama right before the start of the new tour and we’ll get back together in…..” Tracy racked her brain for dates then she remembered something important she just found out. “We’ll get back together when the boys start the American leg.”

            “That’s a little over six months.” Alex consulted some papers.

            “Yes but I’ll be in San Diego at the same time for Comic Con. I’ll go to the concert, we’ll be seen together, and the media will make their inferences before it’s officially announced when the boys visit New York.”

            Alex seemed to consider this. Louis was staring at Tracy but she refused to look at him. Any hesitation or show of nonsupport could end negotiations here.  

            “Okay,” Alex sighed taking some notes. “I’ll have another contract written up and you’ll sign it before you leave for Florida. Alright with you guys?”

            “Alright,” Tracy said chancing at glance at Louis. He didn’t look alright.

            “Alright,” he grumbled before getting out of the chair and leaving the room.

            “Thank you for your time Tracilla,” Alex said ignoring that his main client just stormed out.

            “Thank you, Alex.”

            Tracy stepped out of Alex’s office to see Louis pacing and fuming by the elevator bank.

            “Louis?” Tracy asked coming to stand by him.

            “What the fuck are you playing at?” Louis shouted, causing a few secretaries to look over.

            “What do you mean?”

            “I thought we agreed that a year break was a good thing?”

            “We did but Alex wasn’t –”

            “How do you know? Alex likes to play hard ball. He says a low number on purpose so that we give in and aim lower. It’s his tactic. The contract said a year he can’t go back on that, we just had to wear him down!”

            “The contract said up to a year but the final decision of how long is up to management. Besides breaking up the time is better, then we can use the time when we need it.”

            “Do you honestly think Alex is going to allow another six month break? After all that and the media attention it’s gonna get we won’t be able to break up unless it’s for good!”

            “Well I’m sorry I was just trying to make sure we got some type of break. I….I’ll make sure I’m not around for the other six months.”

            “No Tracy that’s not….that’s not what I want.” Louis sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

            “Than what do you want?” Tracy yelled. Suddenly the elevator came and Tracy and Louis separated to let others out. They then went into the, thankfully, empty car. As the doors closed and they began moving Tracy spoke again in a quieter voice. “I’ll do whatever, be whatever, you need, but you have to tell me what that is.”

            Louis sighed again and then gently pulled Tracy into his arms. “I want you to be yourself,” he said against her hair. “I want you to be you and do what you want to do. I chose you because of the way you were.”

            “Then why are you in such a rush to get rid of me?”

            “I’m not. I have no problem with you around. I actually kind of like it, breaks up the monotony. It’s just….”

            “Just what?”

            The doors opened and they separated to get to the car. Paul had driven the rest of the boys to their respective homes but Louis had driven himself as well as Harry that morning. Now he and Tracy could drive back to their flat. Once in the car Louis spoke.

            “If I tell you something do you swear not to say a word to anyone no matter what?”

            “Of course.”   

            Sighing again Louis looked down at his hands then back at Tracy. Could he trust her with this? Sure she held the secret that he was gay but this was bigger. This was personal and not about him. He could be outed tomorrow and not care, but if this got out, this would be disastrous. But this was Tracy. She was as trust worthy as any of the boys, and telling her would make things a hell of a lot easier.

            With that thought in mind Louis spoke the words. “I think Harry is hurting himself in reaction to us.”

            Keeping an even voice and look Tracy probed. “What do you mean?”

            “After my mum’s wedding I went back to the hotel instead of staying with the girls. When I walked in Harry was…..he was….cutting himself.” Louis ignored Tracy’s gasp to continue. “He didn’t even notice he was doing it. He said it was the first time and that he wouldn’t do it again but I’m afraid….I’m afraid that he is.”

            “What makes you think that he is?”

            “He’s wearing more long sleeve shirts and bracelets that hide his wrists. Also I found….I found concealer when I was unpacking one his bags.”

            “Don’t you all have some form of concealer in your bags?”

            “Yeah but it wasn’t Harry’s shade, it was lighter like….”

            “His wrists,” Tracy finished for him. Well this certainly explained everything. Louis was distancing himself because Harry was hurting himself. And he was hurting himself because of her. “You said you’re not sure if he’s actually doing it?”

            “Yeah I haven’t seen him cut or seen any scars but I just…..I just have this feeling that he’s putting on an act with me when it comes to this. That he’s really suffering but just won’t tell me.”

            “Have you told anyone?”

            Louis hung his head. “No. I know I should but without evidence that he’s still doing it I don’t want to cause a panic. I also don’t want to embarrass him.”

            “But Louis if he really is hurting himself –”

            “I know, then he needs help. I’m just worried how Alex will react.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Best case scenario Alex gets rid of the thing causing Harry’s suffering, no offense. Okay scenario is that he gives him a break to get himself in order. Worst case scenario he tries to commit Harry or turn this into a new media scandal.”

            “You don’t think Alex would do that do you?”

            “I wouldn’t put it past him after everything that’s happened.”

            “So what are you gonna do?”

            “I’ve been watching him for fresh cuts or any signs that he’s feeling worse than he normally does. So far I haven’t found anything. If I do then I’ll at least confront him first, then we can decide together what he wants to do. I was hoping that a year of just us will help clear his head but apparently that it’s happening.”

            “Sorry.”

            “It’s not your fault. Thank you for at least trying.”

            “When did this stupid beard thing start anyway?”

            Louis laughed without humor before starting the car. He waited until he was on the road to finally speak. “You know I'm bi sexual right?”

            “Actually I didn't.” Tracy wasn't surprised though there had been mentions of past legitimate girlfriends.

            Louis laughed humorlessly again. “Yeah I am. I also had no problem with people knowing. I had relationships with girls and fucked around with guys. Don’t ask me why, it just worked out like that. So when I got to the X-Factor house, where EVERYONE was hooking up with EVERYONE it wasn’t hard for people to found out what I liked.” Louis shrugged. “I didn’t care that people knew and was prepared to come out on the show but the producers asked me to hide it. Not to stop, just pretend to like girls when the cameras were on. Since I already did, it wasn’t that hard and we let the rumors fly about who I was or wasn’t hooking up with. It was fine. But when we got sighed.....when we got signed that changed.”

            “What changed?” Tracy asked when Louis fell silent.

            “Everything. And not just life but how I was treated too. Before no one cared who I went out with or slept with. Then suddenly everyone was watching and questioning and threatening and I didn't.....I didn't want to stop being who I was and liking who I liked so Alex suggested that the company get me a beard so that no one would find out. I didn't want it and I should’ve said no but....everything was so new and we were being handed the world and I thought that if I refused then they wouldn’t keep us.”

            “That’s how you got Eleanor?”

            “Yeah, they set it up like a job and then had a bunch of interviews and psych evaluations until they ended up with her.” Louis sighed again. “She was nice but I didn’t like the fact that someone was being forced on me. It was like an arranged marriage.”

            “So that’s why when she left you argued to choose?”

            “Yeah. I tried to get rid of the idea all together but Alex wouldn't budge. So I asked to pick someone. Took me a few months but I finally found you.”

            Tracy looked away, not wanting to see Louis' face. “Do you regret picking me?”

            Louis didn’t look at her but reached for her hand. “Not for a second.”

 

 

            Shutting off the water Tracy exited the shower to towel and off and get dressed. Now here she was in Orlando for the special 1D event where she would have to act like she was in love with Louis but not enough to set Harry off. If it was just the event it wouldn’t be too hard. It was a fan event, meaning that Tracy didn’t have to be on Louis’ arm the whole time, just present. The itinerary was simple enough. Today the boys will do a final rehearsal for the Today show, then that night the fans would have the entire Harry Potter Park to themselves to roam and find the surprises the boys had for them. She didn’t have to be present for that. Then the next day the boys would do an interview and performance for the Today Show then have a special Q &A for the fans. That night would be a small concert for the fans and then they were done. Technically she wasn’t obligated to be any of these things but it was assumed she would be at the performances at least, if not the Q&A. Simple enough if Alex didn’t throw a monkey wrench in their plans.

            Walking out of the room Tracy grabbed her make up to do in the living room. “Bathroom is free,” she said to a sleepy Louis.

            “Thanks,” Louis yawned. He then got up and grabbed his stuff before heading to the shower.

            Tracy put the pull out bed away before getting started on the task at hand. Louis staying with her was all Alex’s fault. Originally Jenny was supposed to join her for this trip. Since she was aware of her and Louis’ situation no one would have to pretend behind the scenes. Unfortunately their mother decided that Jenny couldn’t afford to miss school for the trip and didn’t allow her to go. While roaming an amusement park by yourself isn’t too much fun Tracy accepted the situation. She decided to roam the park with the boys and just relax when she wasn’t needed. Unfortunately Alex decided that Tracy should have some form of companion on the trip and thought that her best friend, and big One Direction fan, Alex and her sister Libby would be the perfect fit.

            This meant that the façade must always be on since Alex and Libby didn’t know that Tracy and Louis’ relationship was a lie. So now Louis was staying in her room and they were acting like they were in love all the time and both were really worried how Harry would take this. When Harry found out that Tracy’s friend was staying with them he seemed disappointed but not too upset. Tracy thought that maybe that was a good sign but Louis was it was the worst sign since it mean Harry was bottling his feelings. There was a discussion to maybe tell the other boys about the situation so that they could keep an eye on Harry but after the whole Zayn thing that didn’t seem like a wise idea.

            Oh yeah that’s another problem. Zayn. Right before the boys left London Zayn stated he didn’t feel well and didn’t believe he could make the trip. After a lot of talks and stern looks from the boys Zayn was allowed to miss the first day and fly over for the final performance. The thing was everyone knew Zayn wasn’t really sick. Well at least the boys and Tracy knew. And while they would never rat out their brother they did wonder why he was all of a sudden playing hooky. Sure they were all tired and worn out but this was a part of the life, and a special fan event and the filming of a special was a big deal. Zayn had been distant since they got back from the Where We Are Tour so this was just making matters worse for the dynamic of the band. All of which could trigger Harry.

            Yes this entire situation was very, very bad.   

 

 

            “Breakfast is in Liam's room,” Tracy announced when Louis emerged from the room. He was dressed in typical rehearsal gear, meaning sweats. Tracy wished she could wear sweats and just stay in her room all day. But instead she had to wear something nice just incase she was photographed. That put her in a jean skirt with leggings and boots with a leather jacket.

            “What are you doing today?” Louis asked checking his phone.

            “I figured this would be the best time to actually see the two parks so I’m gonna ride as many rides as I can before all the fans come and I need security.”

            “I thought they gave you security for this trip.”

            “They did but it's just one person for now. I'll probably get an entourage once the event starts.”

            “Please be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

            “Your fans aren't going to hurt me.”

            “Not on purpose but accidents happen.”

            Noting the tone in his voice Tracy turned to face Louis. Getting up she walked over and pulled him into a hug. “I’ll be careful. I have plenty of hats and glasses to wear and Alex and Libby will throw people off. It'll be fine.”

            “Okay. You hungry?”

            “Starving.”

            “Good.”

 

 

                “So Tracy what are you and your friends going to do today while we rehearse?” Niall asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

            “Guess I’ll check out the park. Ride some rides.”

            “Oh if you wait we’ll do the Harry Potter park with you.”

            “Can’t we do the whole park?” Liam whined turning to Paul.

            “Are you insane?” Paul asked looking wide eyed at Liam.

            “Oh come one we’ll just do this side, there’s what? Three rides here that are worthwhile outside of Harry Potter?”

            Paul sighed. “When do you want to go?”

            “I guess after rehearsal should work. Will we have to wait on line?”

            “Shouldn’t have to.” Paul was texting. “Is everyone going?” The boys nodded. “Okay Tracy you can go but your friends can’t.”

            “That’s fine.”

            “Okay full disguises and code names at all times.”

            “Yes Paul,” everyone said.

            “Oh Tracy your security is here.” Paul opened the door to reveal a tall older man with white hair. “Tracy this is Robert Bannon, ex-military and your bodyguard for the trip. Bannon this is Tracilla Martin.”

            “Good morning Miss Martin,” the man said standing up straight.

            “Tracy is fine,” Tracy said getting up to shake the man’s hand.

            “I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

            “Well I’m all done here. Let’s go get my friends.”

 

 

            Harry was not having a good time. Sure he was excited about the new album and about greeting the fans but this whole event was sort of ruined for him. First was the issue with Zayn. He didn’t like that the boy didn’t come with them. That he would rather fake sick at home then meet his fans. Then again maybe Zayn wasn’t feeling well. He hadn’t really seen him since the meeting after the tour, which was another problem. Then of course there was the Tracy situation. Not only was she here for THEIR fan event. Her friends were too, meaning that he couldn’t even be with Louis behind closed doors. Just the thought of it made his wrists itch. He was happy that it was so overcast so that he could wear long sleeves without drawing attention. While he hadn’t made a new cut in a while he was scratching at his scars and causing more damage.

            Luckily rehearsal was enough to keep his mind occupied. They had to practice a bit longer to figure out what to do with Zayn’s part but by the end it didn’t sound too bad. There was a joke that they could do without Zayn but it fell quickly. There was an unspoken fear that Zayn wanted to leave. Harry didn’t know what he would do if he did. They always said that they would never go solo or break up but now that didn’t seem so solid. There were rumors flying around that he wanted to go solo and Louis was already trying to produce other people. Maybe One Direction had run its course. Harry hoped not.

            After rehearsal and lunch were over the band was given caps and glasses and then run down of what was happening. To not raise suspicion they were being allowed to actually walk to park with security but there would always be a van nearby to take them to the nearest exit. They were going on the Hulk, Poseidon’s Fury, and Jurassic Park. Then depending on how the crowd was they would be allowed to gift shop or play some games. For the Hulk they would be taken to the front and security would block the crowd while hats and other items are removed. Since Poseidon was a group walkthrough they would be able to just go as a group. For Jurassic Park they would just get their own raft. 

            Seemed like a pretty fun time except for the fact that Tracy would be there holding onto Louis just incase they were caught. But Harry promised himself he would put on a happy face about it. He didn’t want to raise any suspicion that something was wrong with the band. Not with Zayn not there. So with disguises on and code names ready the boys got into a golf cart that would take them to the front of the park where the Hulk was. It was Harry, Dale, Liam, and Paddy in one cart, Louis, Alberto, Niall, and Mark in another, then Paul and some security brought in for this occasion in the last cart. Arriving at the front of the park they were greeted by Tracy, Bannon, Alex, and Libby.

            “Hey ladies,” Harry said getting out the car and putting on his best prince charming smile. "How was the park?" Alex and Libby seemed the swoon a bit but thankfully didn’t scream.

            “It was amazing,” Alex said coming in for a hug when harry opened his arms.

            “Thanks for bringing us,” Libby said getting her hug as well.

            “Hey any friend of Tracy’s is a friend of ours.”

            While he was talking Louis walked over to Tracy and gave her a peck on the lips with a “hi babe” just loud enough for the girls to hear him. They looked over at her with so much envy Harry couldn't help but chuckle. After the girls got to speak to all of the boys they were sent back to the hotel while the group took the park.  

 

 

            “Lewis! Tiffany! Hurry up!” Niall yelled standing at the entrance to the line for the Hulk. It was determined that Tracy should get a code name as well since people knew she was dating Louis. Once they all got to the entrance Paul took a picture of the boys and Tracy doing their best “strong man” pose before they entered the fast pass line. There was a small group ahead of them so they had to wait.

            “Oh can someone hold my phone?” Tracy asked pulling the contraption out of her pocket.

            “I will,” Bannon said pocketing the phone. “Where’s your bag?”

            “I left it with Alex and Libby since we’re going back after this.”

            “Smart.”

            Once the group ahead went and the next car was there Paddy, Mark, and Alberto crossed the car to stand in front of the first three lines of people, obscuring their view of those getting on.

            “Oh you’re not gonna ride?” Tracy joke climbing in.

            “We’ll skip this one,” Alberto said.

            “Well make yourself useful and hold this.” Tracy handed over her glasses and hat. The boys did the same. They were trying to make it look natural since three big guys not riding looked weird. It seemed to work because no one on line seem to pay them much attention. Getting secure and making the final checks the okay was given and the ride zoomed off. Screams and cheers could be heard as the ride zoomed through loops and turns. All too soon the ride was over. Getting their hats and glasses back and group climbed out quickly and left, blending into the crowd of other people exiting the ride. By passing the gift shop by met Bannon and Paul outside the ride. They already had the pictures that were taken while they were on. It was Liam and Niall in the front, then Louis and Tracy, then Harry and Dale.

            “Oh we look crazy,” Liam commented as he peered at his and Niall’s scared shitless face.

            “Harold you look like you were going to cry,” Louis said leaning over Harry’s shoulder to take a peek.

            “And you look like you wet yourself,” Harry teased right back.

            “Okay let’s keep moving,” Paul said ushering the group ahead. They walked through the Dr. Seuss area before reaching an area that looked like something out of Arabian Nights.

            “Oh can we see the magic show?” Niall asked eagerly.

            Paul sighed but nodded as they would have to wait anyway to get the ride in order. The magic show was really just a product demonstration of different magic things but it was interesting all the same. Once they left that they went on Poseidon’s Fury. It was actually a show rather than a ride. They walked through a long tunnel before they were in what looked like a tomb. Turns out they were in the temple of Poseidon where their “tour guide” had to get them out. The guys acting was awesome and the special effects were amazing. Also since it was such a small group they got to interact with the show a bit more. Also since the ride knew who they were they were able to remove their caps and glasses but Louis and Tracy still had to pretend they were together.  

            Once that was done they took another picture in front of Sinbad’s fountain before cutting through the Harry Potter park to get to Jurassic Park. There many more picture were taken before the ride. It was the same situation as the Hulk except this time Mark and Paddy had to ride as well to make it eight. Tracy sat in the second row claiming she didn’t want to get her hair wet but in actuality she wanted the boys to have a picture with the four of them. And Louis just happened to end up next to Harry, what a coincidence. After getting their photos from Jurassic Park and only getting slightly damp they moved to the games.

            “I will kick all your asses in Wack O’ Mole,” Tracy announced as they reached the area.

            “You’re on,” Niall challenged. The group headed to the game and took up all the machines. It was close but Tracy did end up winning herself a stuffed dragon.

            “Okay I need to win Soph something,” Liam announced looking around. “Lewis what can I kick your arse in?”

            “Nothing Leo but feel free to try,” Louis said looking smug.

            “How about the water gun game?”

            “You’re on.” Louis then turned to Niall, Harry, and Tracy. “You lot going to play to?”

            “Harold wants to try to win a goldfish and Neal wants to knock down the milk bottles,” Tracy explained as said boy took off with their bodyguard.

            “Well come pick out what prize you want me to win for you.”

            “You aren’t going to win,” Liam threw in as the boys approached the game. In the end Liam won a small dog for Sophia. He then made Louis take a picture of it with him and posted it on Instagram and Twitter with the caption “I beat Louis and won this for my love.”

            “Okay let’s play a game I can win,” Louis demanded and headed over to some game with darts. The point was to hit a certain target to win a prize. They both got three tries. Liam missed all of his but Louis got one and won a medium sized bunny for Tracy. Now Liam had to take a picture of Tracy kissing Louis’ while she held the bunny, with the caption “I beat Liam and won this bunny for my honey.”

            Louis then went over to play some ring game for huge prizes while Liam joined Niall in trying to knock over the milk bottles. They were all having fun. For once they were allowed to just kick back and act like normal young adults in an amusement park. It was so perfect. So of course it had to come to a screeching halt.

 

 

            Paul was nervous. The boys were getting too comfortable. Getting too far away from each other. And while he trusted their security if they got separated and a mob happened it would be trouble. Suddenly he got a weird feeling. It was like the hairs on the back of his neck were rising. Outwardly there was nothing wrong. The boys and Tracy were having a great time and winning prizes. But inwardly he felt that something was wrong. After years of working with the boys he learned to follow his instincts. Which was why he went over to Bannon and asked him to grab the van that was parked just behind the gates near them.

            “Why?” Bannon asked keeping an eye on Tracy who was looking at a guessing game.

            “I just have a funny feeling,” Paul explained. “I already called him can you just make sure it finds us?”

            “But what about Tiffany?”

            “I’ll watch her.”

            With that confirmation Bannon went to direct the park van to where they were. Paul noticed that Tracy was heading towards the outter racks of a gift shop. He was about to tell her to come back closer to them when he noticed something, and pandemonium ensued.

 

 

            It started with a small group of girls approaching Harry and asking for a picture. He obliged them and signed their phones but soon there were more and more and they were drawing attention and before Paul could even give the signal the screaming started. Now girls from all over the park were running towards the game area trying to get a glimpse of the boys. Security quickly squared up and encased the boys in a tight circle. Luckily the van arrived in that moment and Bannon and Paul helped clear the crowd to let the boys get to it. But now the van was surrounded. Girls were crowding up against it and banging on the windows, so much so that the boys had to push on the windows to make sure they didn’t break. It was slow progress moving the crowd but park security quickly got involved and was able to escort the van and security through the gates, with some girls chasing after it.

            “Oh my god that was crazy,” Harry said taking a breath. He then looked over at Niall who was clutching the large bear he’d just won. “You alright Nialler?”

            “Yeah just….a lot of people,” Niall said taking slow breaths.

            “What the hell happened?” Liam asked. “Everything was going so well.”

            “I don’t know but where is Tracy?” Louis asked. The boys stupidly looked around themselves as if the girl would just appear, but they all knew the answer. Tracy was still in the park with a mob of Directioners.

            Suddenly Liam’s phone rang. “Paul, Tracy is still in the park,” Liam answered. They then heard a “what” from Bannon before breaks and then a door opening and closing.

            “Bannon’s went to get her with a car,” Paul finally said. “Can you lot text her so she knows to meet him?”

            “He has her fucking phone!” Louis yelled. “We have to go back, we can help with the crowd.”

            “No you lot are going back to the hotel and she will meet you there. Bannon has this covered.” With that he hung up and Liam threw his phone on the bench.

            “She’ll be fine Lou the girls wanted us not her,” Liam said trying to reassure himself and his bandmate.

            “They fawn over anything to do with us. They’ll mob her if they notice her,” Louis shot back.

            “But they probably didn’t even notice her. I’m sure she’s just lying low right now waiting for someone to get her.”

            “I hope so. I really hope so.”

 

 

              Tracy noticed the mob form and the boys be taken away by security. Realizing she was alone Tracy quickly turned around and walked away. She was planning on calling Bannon to come get her when she remembered her phone was with security. She hesitated a moment to decide whether or not she should stay put or head to the hotel. It would be to her demise.

              “Oh my god your Tracilla,” a girl screeched shoving her phone in Tracy’s face.

              “Um hello,” Tracy said trying to back up. No sense in hiding now.

              “Will you sign my phone?”

              “Will you take a picture with me?”

              “Where did the boys go?”

              “How is Louis?”

              “Where’s Zayn?”

              Suddenly a large group had formed, boxing Tracy in. She was surrounded by squealing girls taking pictures and getting more excited by the moment. Knowing a crowd would draw attention Tracy tried to stall till security came. So she signed what was put in front of her, smiled for selfies, and answered questions as best as she could, all while trying not to freak out. But the more she did the more came. The girls were pushing closer, screaming at each other, screaming at her. Tracy felt her small bubble of personal space get smaller and smaller. Suddenly it was getting harder to smile, to write, to breathe. They were getting closer, soon they will grab her, they would hurt her, and she was alone.

              “Miss Martin!”

              “Everyone back away!”

              “Make room!”

              Tracy looked up to see Bannon and security breaking up the crowd to get to her. Security made a gap and Bannon helped her through to the car. All the while the girls who were just asking her for photos complained that she wasn’t famous enough for all this security or she was only famous because of the boys. But all of those were drowned out when Tracy reached the car. Or was it the roaring in her ears?

              “Miss Martin? Miss Martin? Tracilla? Tracilla breathe!”

            But she couldn’t. She couldn’t breathe. Everything was closing in. She was still in danger.

            “It’s okay Tracy, you’re safe,” another voice said. “Just follow my breathing. You’re alright. Just breathe with me.”

            Tracy felt a strong chest behind her moving steadily. She tried to match it. Holding onto the hand grasping hers. Soon she felt herself calming and able to take a breath. The roaring in her ears stopped and she distinguished that Niall was the one holding onto her, calming her.

            “Back with us?” he asked noticing her grip loosening.

            “Ye…yeah,” Tracy said slowly untangling herself from Niall. They were both sitting on the floor in the loading dock of the hotel. Harry, Louis, and Liam were in a loose circle around them. “What happened?”

            “You had a panic attack,” Bannon said coming out of nowhere. “Has that happened before?”

            “No.”

            Bannon watched her as she was helped up and given water. “Well it wasn’t too bad. If it doesn’t happen, again.”

            “You think it will?”

            “How do you feel?”

            “A little shaken up but fine.”

            “Then you should be fine. But you should go to the doctor if it happens again.”

            “There is sometime before the fans come,” Paul said also appearing out of nowhere. “Why don’t you go lie down.”

 

 

            “I can’t fucking believe this!” Louis yelled for the hundredth time. “How could he be so irresponsible? He had one job! Well maybe not one but still! Tracy is the guest she should be protected. Who knows what could have happened? What was he thinking?”

            Louis had been placing the living room since they returned to Harry’s hotel room. Harry was trying to be a good boyfriend and listen but it was getting harder to keep up. “I’m sorry. Who wasn’t thinking?”

            “Paul! He fucking left her alone. What if a stalker or someone found Tracy instead of a mob?”

            “Why would Tracy have a stalker?”

            “Because she’s my girlfriend and people are crazy!”

            “She’s not your girlfriend.”

            “They don’t know that.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand why Louis was so upset. What happened was the risk they run by being famous. Yes, Tracy got caught in the cross fire but she was the one that signed up for this life. As did they. “So how is this Paul’s fault? We all have our own bodyguards, including Tracy.”

            “But Paul sent her bodyguard to go get the car which left Tracy vulnerable.”

            “He got to her eventually. No harm done. It would’ve been much worse if we were caught.”

            Louis stop pacing and just stared at Harry in horror. “No harm done? We’d be worse off? Harry she had a fucking panic attack over this.”

            “Yeah that was weird. You don’t think she’s developing claustrophobia like Niall do you?”

            Louis stared at Harry for a full minute before scoffing and grabbing his things. “I can’t look at you right now.”

            “What? Why? Where are you going?” Harry asked following Louis to the door.

            “To my room.”

            And with that he left.

 

 

            Louis was fuming. How could Harry say that? How could he be so inconsiderate? Tracy was obviously very shaken by this whole experience and Harry just brushed it off. Louis understood Harry wasn’t happy about the whole arrangement for this trip but it’s not Tracy’s fault. And even if it was that’s no reason to be mean when she was genuinely hurt. Louis couldn’t believe him.

            “Hey Louis?” someone called pulling the boy from his thoughts. He realized that he was pacing in front of the elevator bank like an idiot. Before him were Alex and Libby, who must have just gotten off the elevator.

            “Hey ladies what’s up?” Louis asked running his hand through his hair.

            “Is Tracy alright?” Alex asked.

            “We heard she got mobbed,” Libby added.

            “Where did you hear that?”

            “It’s all over Twitter.” Libby showed him her phone. On it Tracy was trending and there were plenty of tweets and videos about what happened earlier. It over shadowed the boys being there.

            “Yeah she’s fine. Just resting now. She’ll be ready in time to go to the park tonight.”

            “Oh, that’s good,” Alex said looking slightly relieved. Louis realized that the girls probably wanted to see Tracy to make sure she was okay.

            “Why don’t you guys check up on her? I was just heading to Liam’s, I’ll let you in.”

            “Okay.” The girls said together. Walking down the hall Louis let them into Tracy’s room before going across the hall to Liam’s. He was going to have to calm down if this was going to work tonight.

 

 

            Harry is distraught. How could Louis just leave like that? What did he do wrong? Okay sure he was being rude about Tracy, but if Louis had a problem he should’ve said something, not just walk out. They never walk out on each other. Fights are handled then and there. But Louis just left. He once again left Harry to go be with Tracy.

            Without even thinking Harry went to the bedroom and got his razor. It was obvious that Louis cared more about Tracy than him. He didn’t even ask if Harry was okay. All he was worried about was Tracy. They got mobbed too. Sure they were removed quickly by security but it was still scary. It still could’ve been a lot worse for them. But no, it’s all about Tracy. Louis didn’t even want to go to the park until it was mentioned that Tracy would be there.

            Suddenly Harry caught his reflection in the mirror. He was pale but his eyes were red from sobbing. He even had a little bit of snot coming out of his nose from crying to hard. Looking down he saw that he had made three fresh cuts on his left wrist. Dropping the razor he quickly cleaned the cuts before find his kit. His kit was what he’s been using to hide his cuts. He had some disinfectant, small band aids, and concealer. Between the concealer and the bracelets he wore he was able to hide any sign he was cutting. Of course before Louis would have been able to see right through all his smoke and mirrors but the older boy seemed to be preoccupied with something. Or someone. Biting back another sob Harry decided to go on Twitter to read nice fan messages to make him feel better. Of course it didn’t help that Tracy was trending. 

 

 

            "Well don't you guys look nice," Tracy said coming into the room with Alex and Libby. Lou had set up shop in one of the meeting rooms in the hotel and got the boys makeup and hair done.

            "Thanks but I'm not a Gryffindor," Louis said already attempting to undo his tie and untuck his shirt.

            "Can you stay put together for five minutes?" Lou called from across the room where she was fixing Niall's hair.

            "And there is proof."

            "Seriously Louis, just because you're mischievous doesn't mean you aren't a Gryffindor," Liam said from the snack table. "The Weasley Twins were worse than you."

            "So where the Marauders," Tracy added winking at Alex who rolled her eyes. She and Libby weren't fans of Harry Potter.

            "No I'm sure. I took the Pottermore test. I got Slytherin," Louis argued.

            "Oh my god me too!"

            "See it's meant to be." Louis crossed the room to give Tracy a chaste kiss on the lips. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

            "Nervous."

            "It'll be fine." Louis gave her another quick kiss before turning back to conversation. Apparently Harry had mumbled that he was in Hufflepuff to which Niall said he must be too since they are close to the kitchen. Liam who was currently stuffing his face turned around looking guilty at the mention of kitchen, to which the room burst into laughter over it.

            "Oh Tracy I have a present for you," Liam said when the room quieted down.

            "Oh what?"

            Liam reached into a garment bag to pull out a black cloak. "A Harry Potter cloak." Tracy made an inhuman screech and ran over to look at it. It was just big enough for her to wrap herself in but it wouldn't trial and it had the Hogwarts crest on it. "Liam you didn't have to get me one. I planned to go shopping tonight."

            "I know but if you get anxious you can put the hood up and it won't be weird."

            Tracy thanked him quietly and he helped her put it on. "Okay picture time!"

 

 

            "Oh my god did you see their faces? It looked like they were gonna faint," Niall said laughing.

            "I'm sure a few of them did," Liam chuckled.

            "I don't know about all that. This one girl did slide to the floor though."

            They were in Liam's room reminiscing on how they surprised the fans were that night. It was late but the boys were still hyped on adrenaline.

            "Tracy what did you do?" Niall asked changing the subject.

            "Oh just shopped really," Tracy answered. "I probably got at least one of everything in the post store thing."

            "You didn't ride any rides?" Louis asked. He was cuddled with Harry on the couch. Before they went out Harry had apologized for being rude about Tracy and Louis apologized for walking out and kissing Tracy in the other room. Harry appreciated it. But he didn't appreciate how once again Tracy took Louis' attention from him. His wrists suddenly felt itchy.

            "Nah I'll ride them tomorrow with you guys."

            "You didn't come into my store," Niall said trying to sound hurt.

            "I didn't want to cause a scene or start anything."

            While she was smiling and it seemed like reasonable reason everyone know the underlining reason Tracy basically hid in forgotten stores all night. She was scared of being mobbed again.

            "Hey Tracy," Louis called. "Why don't you bring Alex and Libby with you when we film? They can hang with us some and you won't be alone."

            "Are you sure? I don't want to force you guys to not act like yourself."

            "We're filming. It'll keep us in character," Niall joked. Liam and Louis laughed but Harry and Tracy were silent. Harry was glaring at Tracy and Tracy was wilting under his glare.

            "I'm going to bed," Harry announced, cutting through the laughter. He then rose and left the room without another word.

            Harry was pissed. How dare Tracy do this to him? This was his onetime to spend alone with Louis and now her friends will be there to ruin everything. And Louis fucking suggested it. They had just been over Louis not putting Tracy before him and here he was doing it again. He wanted to cut, to scream, to cry, and to punch something or someone. But he didn’t. Instead he took a nice hot shower and focused on tomorrow. He was tired of shedding tears and blood over Tracy. He didn’t want to do this anymore.

 

 

            Harry woke up with puffy eyes and a headache. No matter how much he tried to avoid it he ended up crying himself to sleep. Again. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Everything was so hard and hurt so much for no reason. But now wasn't the time to wallow in sadness. He had to get up and get ready for the fans. They deserved a happy Harry. After getting washed up and dressed Harry left the room to head to where they were meeting to eat and get their makeup and hair done. He was surprised to see Louis cuddled on the couch with the large stuffed animal he won. 

            "Lou?" Harry called gently touching the boy's shoulder. "Louis?"

            "Huh wha? Oh Harry," Louis yawned. "Good morning."

            "Good morning. What are you doing here?"

            "You seemed upset when you left last night so I came to check on you. But you locked the door so I crashed on the couch."

            "Oh Louis why didn't you knock?"

            "I did. You must not have heard me." Louis stretched awkwardly, trying to get the stiffness out of his body. "Oh this is for you." Louis handed over the large puppy dog with a bow for a collar. "I won it for you."

            "Oh Lou." Harry then fell into the boy's arm. Holding tight as the boy held equally tighter. Harry knew he should be mad. That he should tell Louis how he's hurt him over this trip and demand a change. But in that moment Harry was too happy that Louis noticed he was upset to care about all the other stuff. He was just happy the boy still cared.

            "Of course I care about you babe," Louis said, pulling away to look Harry in the eye. Harry figured he must've spoken out loud. "You mean more to me than the whole world. Don't ever forget that." Harry simply nodded and gave the older boy a sweet kiss. 

            After kissing and holding each other for a while Harry went with Louis back to his and Tracy's room to get his things to get ready. Stepping in the suite Harry was relieved to see that Louis had basically set up camp in the living room, leaving the bedroom for Tracy. Trying to be a quiet as possible Louis began rooting around his bags to find his toothbrush and what he wanted to wear for the show. It was just as they were leaving that they heard it. 

            It was faint at first. A quiet sigh or whimper from the bedroom. But as they listened closer they realized they were hearing wheezing and heavy breathing. Something was wrong with Tracy. Both moving at the same time Louis and Harry busted into the room to see Tracy sitting up in bed and holding her chest. She looked like she was struggling to breathe. 

            Harry reacted first, getting in front of Tracy and calling to her while placing her hand on his chest. "Come on Tracy breathe with me," he cooed. "That's it in and out. Just follow me." Louis then joined rubbing Tracy's back encouragingly. After a few minutes Tracy was calm and breathing normally.

            "Are you alright?" Louis asked as Harry went to get her a glass of water.

            "Um...yeah....I think so," Tracy said breathlessly. "What happened?"

            "You had another panic attack," Harry explained handing her some water. 

            It took Tracy a moment to take it, she was so surprised Harry was there helping as well. "Thank you." Tracy took some small sips and calmed down while both boys watched her anxiously. "I'm okay."

            "Having two panic attacks in two days is not okay," Louis admonished. 

            Tracy sighed. "I know."

            "They haven't happened before?" Harry asked.

            "No. Never."

            "Would you consider yourself an overly anxious person?"

            "Not more so then the average person."

            "Then you’re being triggered."

            What was triggering Tracy didn't have to be stated. They sat in silence while Tracy finished her water.

            "You don't have to come today ya know. You can stay in," Louis finally said when Harry took the glass away. 

            "I know but Alex and Libby have been so excited for this trip. I don't want to ruin it for them."

            "Yes but your health is more important."

            "I'm okay just a bit shaken up about yesterday. I'll come hear you guys sing and feel much better. And Alex and Libby will be with me."

            "Okay but if you start feeling....anxious, let Bannon know."

            "I will."

            After making sure Tracy wasn't going to have another attack or collapse Louis and Harry left to finish getting ready. While Louis was in the shower Harry thought about what just happened. He didn't even think when he ran into the room to help Tracy. And now that he thought about it, it was a little scary seeing Tracy like that. Sure he didn't like her but he didn't want something bad to happen to her either. For the first time Harry found himself concerned about Tracy and hoping that she was alright.

 

 

            "Oh my god I can't believe you are dating Louis," Alex squealed over breakfast.

            "It's been almost a year Alex," Tracy said rolling her eyes.

            "I know but it's so crazy. He comes to your job, invites you to dinner, and then you start dating. It's like a movie. And now you’re a celebrity."

            "I'm not a celebrity."

            "You're in a movie. You're a celebrity. So lucky."

            Tracy wanted to say how she wasn't lucky. How she wished she never signed on to do this. How she wished she was still a normal person, living a normal life, with a real boyfriend. But thinking about it Tracy realized that she lucky. She signed a contract and was given the world. Sure there were a ton of crappy things that came with it but the overall payoff was pretty impressive. There were plenty of girls who would kill to be in her shoes. She used to be one of them. Careful what you wish for.

            "I don't think I'm that lucky."

            "Yeah getting mobbed isn't great," Libby put in. "But you're famous and got to meet and hang out with famous people. That's pretty lucky."

            Tracy couldn't argue that. She did get to meet a lot of celebrities she idolized because of this arrangement. While that didn't matter much to Tracy Alex and Libby were the type of people to like a person because they were a celebrity, even if they didn't know or like what they were in. Tracy wondered if it would be better for someone like Alex or Libby to be in this situation. They would appreciate it more. Or rather maybe she should appreciate it more. She had a golden opportunity for herself. She was a rising star. She should take advantage of it. After all, how was she going to gain any power with Modest! if she sat idly by and let these opportunities fly away?

            "You're right. I guess I am lucky." 

 

            The Today show was amazing. It was nice to just be a fan again. Watching the boys interview and perform. Singing and screaming along with the songs and antics. While the absence of Zayn was felt it still was a great show. After that the boys went back to the hotel to change and get lunch. They then went to the fan zone to answer questions and really just goof off. Alex and Libby really enjoyed that. Being able to hang with the boys backstage and help them take pictures when they took over the Twitter account. Alex decided to live tweet the whole thing and left people wondering how she got to hang with the boys or know so much. She gained about 1,000 followers in a few minutes. It was awesome. 

            Once the fan questions were done they recorded some things for the NBC special before attacking the Harry Potter park. Tracy made a point of clinging to Liam since they were both such big fans. Niall occupied Alex and Libby with questions about the show and themselves so Harry and Louis got a little time to be close if not as close as they would like. Harry was grateful for the time and was in good spirits when they returned to the hotel to change for the special concert. The only thing that would've made it better was...

            "ZAYN!" Liam yelled nearly tackling the boy in his enthusiasm. The boy was waiting outside the elevator for them. "Don't ever leave us again."

            "Sorry," Zayn chuckled hugging Liam back just as tightly. He then accepted hugs from Harry, Louis, Niall, and Tracy. "What did I miss?" The boys then all began talking at once about the fans and surprises and everything that happened. Somehow it seemed Zayn was getting the story because he never stopped them. Tracy just stood to the side and watched them all speak. They really were close. She couldn't imagine one of them leaving. They all completed each other. 

            It was only the call for dinner that caused the group to get out of the hall and settle a bit. Tracy decided to give them some time alone and eat with Alex and Libby. As she was leaving though she was stopped by Paul. 

            "Tracy, Alex wants to talk to you," he said handing over a phone. 

"Hello?" Tracy asked putting the phone to her ear.

            "Tracillia, how's Florida?" Alex asked sounding way to cheerful for whatever time it was in London.

            "Cold."

            "Excellent. So listen there's been a change of plans."

            "What do you mean?"

            "We did the ski resort thing with Harry and Taylor so I thought we do something new with you."

            "What?"

            "Your final outing before the break. I'm changing it from the ski resort to Disney."

            "What?"

            "Disney. Then you guys won't have to go back and forth and then we have more time to work up the break up."

            "Disney?"

            "Yes, Paul has all the details but you and Louis will be going to Disney after this event. You'll spend two days there before the boys head to LA. Everything has been set up. We could call it an early birthday present."

            "The six months still starts in January?" 

            "Yes just like we agreed. I'm just moving the final date up. I thought you would be happy."

            "I am....um...thank you."

            "No problem. Tell the lads to keep up the good work."

            Handing the phone back to Paul Tracy went to have dinner with Alex and Libby. She would tell Louis about the change of plans later. He should enjoy his night as much as he can. 

 

 

            "Okay lads you have one hour. You know the drill," Paul said as they climbed into the van to take them back to the hotel. They were spending the next two days in Fort Lauderdale before going to LA. The hotel was a sort of unknown resort. It had a full spa and fitness center but most people just stayed overnight waiting for a cruise. Management thought it would be the perfect place the treat the boys a bit before sending them to do Jimmy Kimmel. 

            "Oh an hour," Harry cooed letting his hand run up Louis' leg. "I wonder what we could do?"

            "Relax babe," Louis said taking Harry's hand. "We have a whole two days." Louis then gave Harry the filthiest look imaginable. 

            "Um right here guys," Liam said from the other side of Harry. 

            "Stay out of this Payno." Louis' phone then went off. Taking it out he quickly read the text message. "Huh, well fuck."

            "Who was that?" Liam asked as Louis showed Harry the phone.

            "Tracy."

            "Is everything alright?" Niall asked turning around in his seat.

            "Yeah she's alright. There's just been a change of plans."

            "What do you mean?" Zayn asked.

            Louis looked at the text again frowning. "We're not going to Fort Lauderdale with you. Instead we're staying in the hotel and going to Disney for the next two days."

            "Disney?"

            "Yeah as an early birthday celebration for Tracy. We're doing this instead of going to the ski resort."

            "Wait you’re not going to ski resort anymore?" Niall asked. "So you're done after this?"

            "At least till July but yeah."

            “Nice, have fun in Disney,” Zayn said effectively ending the conversation. But Harry wasn’t done. He didn’t like this one bit. They were going for the next two days? Didn’t Louis know what was coming up? Didn’t he get the significance of this time? Harry tried catching Louis’ eye to show he was uncomfortable with this but the older boy was talking to Zayn. So once again Harry suffered in silence as his wants were ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Once again I am sooooo sorry about the wait. Please don't hate me. Also I think I screwed up the time line with the visit but I'm not exactly sure. Either way it's a work of fiction so just go with it.


	19. Happiest Place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy and Louis visit Disney World, the happiest place on earth....sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it be there wasn't another 3 month wait till the next chapter? Well I am as shocked as you guys. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes towards the end, I finished it on a red eye so...yeah. 
> 
> Also slight trigger warning or mentions of cutting.

            "Great and it'll be there at that time? Brilliant thank you."

            "Everything okay?" Tracy asked from her place at the table. Breakfast had been there an hour but Louis spent most of it either texting or on the phone.

            "Everything is fine. Just fixing up some plans."

            "Plans for what?"

            "Me and Harry." Louis then tucked into his breakfast. "Hey are sure you don't want to do Epcot and Hollywood Studios today and we'll save Magic Kingdom for last?"

            "Yeah I'm sure. Why?"

            "Just checking."

            Seeing he wasn't going to elaborate more Tracy grabbed her tea and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. They were going to Disney World and her excitement over it couldn't be quelled by the dread she felt about the trip. Only Bannon and Alberto we're going with them which apparently was supposed to make things easier. Tracy believed there was safety in numbers but these men had been doing this longer than she, so she figured they knew best. And besides they were going to Disney World. It was gonna be the best day ever!

  


            "We need hats!" Tracy announced the minute they got through the gates. "Then we can take pictures in front of the castle and then maybe TomorrowLand?"

            "Whatever you want love," Louis chuckled following the girl into the shop where there were walls of different types of Mickey Mouse ears. Louis was impressed. Selecting some generic ears Louis was surprised to see Tracy taking her time, debating different styles and features. Even though the store was filled with young girls who could recognize him easily Tracy didn't seem bothered. He was happy she was having fun.

            After Tracy selected ears attached to a princess hat they left the store while Alberto paid for the hats. While waiting they consulted the map. It was decided that they would go to Tomorrowland, then Fantasyland, then Liberty Square, then Frontierland, then Adventureland.

            "Come on we only have one day and tons to see!" Tracy announced heading towards the castle. Louis, Alberto, and Bannon couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm.

            While Louis wasn't the biggest fan of Disney World, sure he liked the movies but he was a bit old to be enchanted by the park, he loved how much fun Tracy was having. It was honestly the happiest he'd seen her since all of this started. She waited with pent up excitement on line before laughing through rides and then gushing about them afterwards. Her mood was infections and Louis found himself laughing and smiling along with her. He was so happy that he forgot what was stressing him and making him worried.

            They had lunch at The Crystal Palace, taking plenty of pictures with the different characters. Louis was happy to see how calm Tracy was as they got on line to get their food and sat in the crowded restaurant. 

            "So what will you be doing while we’re apart?" Louis asked over lunch.

            "I have a few auditions lined up," Tracy answered once her mouth was free. "Might record a bit for Funimation. Oh and I have to get ready to promote Being a Vampire Sucks. I think there will be some sort of Vanity Fair shoot."

            "What are you auditioning for?"

            "A music video and another movie."

            "Who's music video?"

            "Nick Jonas. They need a main girl for the video for Take Over."

            "Take Over huh? Sounds like it will be sexy."

            "Oh it will be."

            "Well I wish you the best of luck and make sure he treats you like a lady."

            "I will," Tracy giggled.

            "So what is the movie about?"

            "It's called Beyond the Walls. It’s about teenagers in a mental institution and how they overcome their illnesses to perform in a music competition."

            "Who are you going for?"

            "Elizabeth. She's in the main cast. The way the producers explained her she was abused as a child which has called some mental instability in her. I'm sure there is a proper medical term for it. I just haven’t found it yet.   

            “Sounds like it will be a tough role.”

            Tracy shrugged. “This is the best time to try something new. Before I get type acted.”

            “You’re really taking this seriously aren’t you?”

            “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

            Louis shrugged. “Well I thought this whole thing started as a payoff to make sure you stay with me.”

            “Yes that’s how it was initially but I’m having fun with it. Also, the more famous I get the more power I’ll have in Modest!”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Modest!’s biggest threat to me is that they can blacklist me if I leave. But if I get famous enough management agencies will be fighting for me. Modest! would be stupid to let me go no matter what I do.”

            Louis looked at Tracy for a moment before looking down. “Tracy if you want to go you can. No one will stop you. I’ll make sure of it.”

            Tracy reached over to grab Louis’ hand, making him look at her. “I don’t want to go. Not yet. When I go I want it to be because the Beard thing is over. For both of you.”

            Louis beamed. “Thank you, Tracy.”

            “Of course. Now what do you want to see next?”

            “Do you think I’ll get the Hall of Presidents?”

            “Probably not. But we’re gonna go on it.”

            “Fine as long as we do Pirates of the Caribbean.”

            “Duh. Have you met me?”

 

 

            "So Bannon tell me more about yourself," Tracy suggested as she and the man sat at their table alone. As soon as they ordered a call came in for Alberto, and he and Louis disappeared somewhere.

            "Well I'm ex-military and this isn't my first bodyguard gig," Bannon said wiping his mouth.

            "Oh? What was before 1D?"

            "I protected a doctor and his son."

            "Doctor?"

            "Yes, he was well known for his research and spent most of his time traveling. I protected him and tutored his son."

            "So you’re a teacher too?"

            Bannon got a fond expression on his face. "He had his own lessons but I helped him out here and there. Also taught him judo."

            "Sounds like you really cared about him."

            "I did. He was a great kid. Him and Haji."

            "Haji?"

            "Johnny met him while we were in India. He was all alone so Johnny made his dad take the boy in. It wasn't a particularly hard sell. Haji was great."

            "So Johnny is the boy?"

            "What?"

            "You said Johnny found Haji. Johnny's the boy you protected?"

            Bannon now looked uncomfortable. "Um...yes Johnny. Great kid."

            "I've asked too much." Tracy turned back to her food, silently chastising herself for being so nosy.

            "No...no. I just haven't talked about Johnny in a while. You are very easy to talk to."

            "I get that a lot."

            Bannon smiled. "You are an incredible woman Miss Martin."

            "Will you please call me Tracy?"

            "Only if you agree to call me Race."

            "Race huh?"

            "Yup."

            "Race it is."

            "Good, Tracy."

            "Hey what did I miss?" Louis asked suddenly appearing with Alberto.

            "Dinner," Tracy deadpanned. "Everything okay?"

            "Yup, just handling some stuff."

            Tracy watched Louis as he ate his food. He wasn't usually so distracted. Something was up. But what?

  


            "Oh my god that was so much fun!" Tracy exclaimed walking into the hotel room after Louis.

            "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Louis chuckled. Plopping onto the couch next to Tracy. "Do you think you got enough stuff?"

            "Maybe. At this point I'm gonna need another suitcase."

            "We'll get you one at the park."

            "A Disney suitcase, I'm so excited." Tracy then jumped up to dance around the room a bit.

            "How can you have so much energy?"

            "Because Disney!"

            "You’re obsessed."

            "Probably."

            "Well how about a movie to calm you down?"

            "A Disney movie?"

            "Of course."

            Tracy grabbed the remote and began checking what movies the hotel had. Then Louis got a phone call.

            "Oh hey babe," he answered, getting up and heading into the bedroom.

            Realizing Louis was probably on the phone with Harry and just commandeered the bedroom, Tracy abandoned the movie for her laptop. She put up a few pictures from Universal on Instagram and checked Twitter. It wasn't until she checked her Facebook that she saw the message from Alex.

  


            "Sorry about that," Louis said returning to the room and putting his phone on the charger.

            "How's Harry?" Tracy asked looking up from her laptop.

            "What makes you think I was talking to Harry?"

            "You said hey babe and was gone an hour."

            "Right. Sorry." Louis took a seat next to Tracy. "What are you looking at?"

            "Fanfiction."

            "You’re into that stuff?"

            "The stories are pretty interesting. I've stopped reading as much when I noticed my name coming up. I'm usually displayed in an unflattering light."

            "Yeah I've seen some of those."

            "But Alex found one about Loucilla and Larry that is pretty interesting."

            "What is it about?"

            "Basically you’re a prince or lord or something in Victorian England and have a romantic relationship with a servant boy, Harry."

            "I think I've seen a fics like that before."

            "Oh I'm sure. Anyway since you’re the heir you have to get married. Which is where I come in. I'm the youngest daughter of some lord of another country but there is something up with me."

            "Something like what?"

            "Hasn't been revealed yet. I've moved into the house as part of our courtship and you are being nice which is pissing off Harry."

            "Sounds like real life." Louis' eyes got wide when he realized that he said that out loud. He then looked at Tracy who was also looking at him wide eyed. And extremely hurt. She then looked away smiling ruefully.

            "Right." Tracy closed her laptop and stood. "Well I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow, we gotta hit two parks. Goodnight."

            "Goodnight." Louis sighed when Tracy closed the door. He really sucked at making the people in his life happy.

            Getting up he began preparing the couch to be his bed. He was surprised how comfortable the pull out couches at the hotels were. Then again he slept in a bunk for most of tour so maybe it was just him. He didn’t understand why this agreement with Tracy was so hard. Eleanor wasn’t so difficult. Then again, with the way that it ended, maybe it was. But Harry didn’t act like this with Eleanor. Sure he got upset when they went out or when he went to spend the weekend at her dorm but he never acted like this. He never hurt himself. Why was Tracy so different? Maybe because he got along better with Tracy. Maybe because if he wasn’t dating Harry he’d date Tracy.

            Wait what?

            Louis sighed and buried his head in his pillow. It was true. If Louis wasn’t so in love with Harry he would be pursuing Tracy. But he was in love with Harry, that’s why he would never try anything with Tracy. Didn’t Harry know that? Didn’t Harry understand that it was possible to find another person attractive while being in love with someone else?

            Should he have to?

            All Harry has given Louis is complete and utter devotion. Women and men practically throw themselves at Harry and he doesn’t even give them a second look. Everything Harry does is for Louis. And Louis been repaying that devotion by waving beards in his face. Sure Harry has beards too but he never spent as much time and effort on them as Louis does. Louis convinced himself that that was because Harry’s were always short term but Louis has just been a dick all this time. Is that why it’s been so hard for Harry? Because Louis hasn’t been fair? He hasn’t been a good boyfriend? And while Eleanor was one thing Tracy was completely different. Louis liked hanging out with Tracy and making her happy. Her presence made him happy just like his family does. But to Harry…..to Harry it probably looked like Louis liked her. Liked her like he liked Harry. And while Louis constantly reassured him and he only has eyes for him, actions speak louder than words. But Louis tried that. He tried to ignore Tracy and only pay attention to Harry. That just ended up with Tracy being upset. But shouldn’t your boyfriend’s feelings matter more than some hired girl? Well, yes but Tracy is so sweet, he didn’t want to hurt her. So you hurt your boyfriend instead.

            Louis audibly groaned into his pillow. He was going around in circles and getting nowhere nearer to that answer he wanted. Flopping around until he was comfortable Louis decided to table the discussion with himself for another time. Right now it didn’t matter because after tomorrow Tracy would be gone till July. He’d deal with the issue then….maybe.  

 

 

            “So why are we doing Epcot first?” Louis asked as they were in the car heading to the park. He was relieved to see that whatever sadness or hurt Tracy had last night disappeared in the morning. She was back to her cheerful self, gushing about all the fun things she wanted to do at the parks.

            “We had to schedule things for Hollywood Studios since they have two of the most popular rides at Disney. So until those times come up we’ll kill time in Epcot,” Tracy explained. “Though I think we have one thing scheduled at Epcot.”

            “Yes you do but it will the last thing you do,” Race answered from the driver’s seat.

            “Right. Are we still getting lunch in Japan?”

            “And drinks everywhere else.”

            ‘Excellent.”

            “Wait what?” Louis asked. He just knew they were going to the park, nothing about schedules.

            “Where did I lose you?”

            “The two most popular rides are at Hollywood Studios.”

            “The Rock n’ Roller Coaster and Tower of Terror are both at Hollywood Studios and the lines are always insanely long. So management scheduled a time for us to go on them, kind of like fast pass, towards the closing of the park.”

            “Right.”

            “Soarin’ at Epcot is the most popular ride there since it’s so new, and apparently amazing. So we’re scheduled to go on it right before we leave, which will be around like 3. Before that we have lunch reservations in Japan.”

            “Got it. And the drinking?”

            “Mexico has margaritas, Germany has beer, Italy has wine, and Japan has sake. I think we should sample them all.”

            “You wanna be drunk in Disney?”

            “All of that gets you drunk?”

            “Fine, challenge accepted. Just make sure you don’t drunkenly expose us.”

            Tracy looked appalled and for a moment Louis was worried that he actually offended her, but then she dramatically grabbed her chest and said, “I would never.” The entire car laughed.

            “So what were those times again?”

            “What you go a hot date?” Tracy was only joking but she saw how intently Louis was looking at his phone. Was something going on? “Hey is everything alright? We don’t have to go on certain rides if you have something to do.”

            “No everything is fine.” Louis gave his megawatt smile. “Just some things I need to move around.”

 

 

            “Fuck that’s strong,” Louis said taking a sip of sake.

            “Yeah I forgot about that,” Tracy said looking uninterested at her cup. “Good thing we got the small bottle.”

            “I know right. And why is it hot?”

            “It’s served that way. Trust me it tastes much better then when cold.”

            “Weird.” Louis then shrugged and downed his cup before turning to his food. He got tempura with white rice and miso soup. Looking down at it he chuckled.

            “What?” Tracy asked, expertly using her chopsticks to feed herself, unlike the men at the table.

            “I’m just remembering the first time me and the lads went to Japan. We were a mess.”

            “You guys are always a mess, but I think I remember Liam thinking Japan was near Australia?”

            “That boy should have never left school.” Louis shook his head. “I know we had the reputation of being idiots back then –”

            “You still do.”

            “But I would like to do Japan properly this time.”

            “Oh yeah you guys are going in February right?”

            “Yeah and this time it will be mostly shows and not so much promotion so we have time to see stuff.”

            “Oh you should it’s amazing there.”

            “You’ve been?”

            “Yeah last spring. I studied abroad.”

            “That’s amazing. We could use you on the trip.”

            “You’re probably better off with an actual Japanese person, my Japanese is extra rusty.”

            Louis was about to argue but his phone rang. So instead he excused himself and went to answer the call. Alberto went with him.

            “Is it just me or has Louis been busy this entire trip?” Race asked.

            “He has,” Tracy sighed returning to her food. “I wish I knew what was up. Maybe I could help.”

            “Well it’s a bit rude of him. He’s supposed to be spending time with you and he spends most of it on his phone.”

            “Well it’s not like I’m his girlfriend or anything.”

            Race looked around the restaurant before speaking lowly. “What is up with that by the way?”

            “No one told you?”

            “All I got was protect Tracilla Martin, she’s Louis’ girlfriend but not really.”

            “Well there isn’t much more to it. Louis and Harry are gay and management is covering it up with a beard, aka me.”

            “That’s horrible.”

            “I know right? Why can’t they just accept the boys for who they are? Most of the fans suspect it anyway, there won’t be much of a backlash if they came out.”

            “I was talking about you.”

            “Me?”

            “Yes, they can’t dictate your life like that. You are your own person.”

            Tracy shrugged. “I’m playing a role, like in the movies.”

            “Yes but in a movie the role stops when the camera is off, and you’re allowed to have your own life outside of it.”

            Ajay suddenly flashed in Tracy’s mind. With all the excitement she hadn’t thought about him in a while. They’d stopped talking after the breakup and she still felt a hole in her life because of it. All the boys have told her countless times that it wasn’t her fault and that Ajay was being unfair but she couldn’t help feeling the contrary. She wanted to argue that she could have her own life. She was allowed to have a boyfriend or a lover as long as they were trustworthy with the secret. But she didn’t. Not because she was scared of the secret getting out, but because she was afraid they would leave….like Ajay.

            “I’m allowed to have a life,” Tracy said quietly draining her sake. Race didn’t comment.

 

 

            Slightly tipsy and full Tracy and Louis left the “countries” to head to Mission: Space. They rode Mission: Space first before getting on Soarin’. They had a lot of fun, though Tracy got scared on Soarin’, her vertigo kicked in, which Louis found hilarious since it was all fake. Tracy decided not to act upset since it was the first time Louis gave a genuine smile that day. After that Tracy went souvenir shopping before they piled into the car to head to Hollywood Studios. They were a little behind schedule but not too much. Though Louis seemed bothered by it.

            “Don’t worry,” Tracy assured him. “We’ll get to ride everything.”

            “I’m not worried about that,” Louis bit back not looking up from his phone. He then took a breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. This just has to go perfectly.”

            “What does?”

            “Today.”

            “Can I help?”

            “Just have fun okay. Have the most fun ever.”

            “Well it’s kinda hard too when you are a ball of anxiety.”

            “Sorry, I’ll relax.”

            Louis didn’t relax. Instead he got worse as the day progressed. Sure he took all the pictures and went on all the rides, shows, and attractions Tracy wanted to but he was distracted the whole time. He was constantly checking his phone and how far they were from the exit. Tracy wanted to say something or even suggest that they leave but Louis wanted her to have fun, and she was. But Louis anxiety was making her anxious, which wasn’t good since they were heading to the most populated area of the park.

            “Stick close to us,” Race commanded as they headed to Sunset Blvd. They moved into a tighter group as they headed towards the Rock n’ Roller Coaster. As they got closer to the ride Tracy was surprised to see how many groups of unsupervised teenagers there were out. It was the making of a mob.

            “It’ll be fine,” Alberto said as they made their way into the fast pass lane. Since they were behind schedule they had to wait a bit. Tracy didn’t mind waiting but it seemed that Louis was having a small panic attack over it. He kept checking his phone. Normally Tracy would have asked what was up but she was too busy trying to not have a panic attack because they were surrounded by teenagers in a small tunnel.

            Soon enough they made their way through and rode the ride. It was awesome. By the time they were done the park was officially closed but those on line were still allowed to ride. Since Tower of Terror knew they were coming they were able to make it into a car with no problem. The only issue was since the park was closed they were trying to get as many people to ride as possible so if they wanted their own car they would have to wait.

            “That’s fine we’ll share,” Louis said dismissing the attendant’s apologies. “As long as we can be done quickly.”

            Tracy didn’t think it was smart to basically put them in a cage where their hats must be removed but Alberto beat her to voicing the concern. “Louis are you sure that’s a good idea?”

            “It’ll be fine. It’s dark.”

            “Louis I know that you are in a hurry but we must be practical.”

            “If everyone would just relax and not draw attention to themselves we won’t have any problems.”

            Before anyone could protest the attendant led them to an empty car strapping them in before leaving to let other people in. 5 seconds into waiting Louis started to get antsy. That’s when Tracy went off.

            “What the fuck is your problem?” Tracy screeched. Her voice echoing off the chamber.

            “What do you mean?”

            “This entire trip you’ve been somewhere else. If you’re not having fun just fucking say so. It will save us all a lot of trouble.”

            “No it’s not that it’s just –”

            “Maybe you guys should save this for the car,” Alberto warned as the car began to fill with people.

            So Tracy waited. She waited through Louis rushing them out of the ride and out of the park. Through him nearly having a conniption looking for the car. Till finally they were alone in the car heading back to the hotel. She was even kind enough to wait out Louis’ freak out over the traffic.

            “So what is going on?” Tracy said quietly once Louis flopped back in his seat and accepted his fate.

            “It’s me and Harry’s 3 year anniversary,” Louis said burying his head in his hands. “I planned to surprise him with dinner and flowers tonight but now it looks like I’m going to miss the whole thing.”

            Tracy took a breath. “Are we heading there now?”

            “No we’re gonna drop you then sped to Fort Lauderdale.”

            “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!?” Time seemed to stop for a moment as the entire car turned to Tracy. Seeing Louis staring at her blankly Tracy leaned forward towards Alberto who was driving. “Forget about me get to Fort Lauderdale now!”

            “Yes, ma’am,” Alberto said changing lanes and taking a different exit.

            Tracy then turned to Louis. “Look I know you are trying to make this a good experience for me because I’m being forced to do stuff with you but you can’t do it at the expense of Harry. I signed up for this, not him. You need to focus on him, not me.”

            Louis sighed and ran his hand over his face. “I know but I don’t want to ignore you to be with him,” he said after a moment. “I’m hosting you.”

            “Yes but I think we’ve gotten past the guest stage when it comes to me.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I’m friends with the boys now and have my own work to do. I could stand not being entertained. Think of me as a friend coming over to your house who’s been there thousands of times. Sure you pay attention to them but you don’t pull out all the stops for them.”

            “You’re right. Fuck I’ve made this entire situation worse.”

            Tracy checked her phone. “It’s only 8, you still have time to make it up.”

            “Yeah.” Louis grabbed his phone. “Would you be completely offended if I spent the rest of the car ride on the phone with him?”

            “Not at all.” Tracy reached into her bag and pulled out some headphones. “I have the new One Direction album to listen to.”

            Louis smiled and turned to his phone. He pressed at it a bit before frowning. “What the fuck?”

            “What’s wrong?”

            “My phone isn’t getting a signal.”

            Tracy checked her phone. The same was happening to hers as well as Alberto’s and Race’s.

            “We must be in some sort of dead zone,” Alberto explained. “Hopefully as we move further down we’ll get some service.”

            Louis turned to look at the passing traffic. Harry was gonna kill him.  

 

 

            It was 11:45pm on November 20th and Harry was cocooned in blankets watching fan made Larry videos. His throat was raw from sobbing and his eyes were red and puffy. He was sure he was a sight but he didn’t care. It was his and Louis’ three year anniversary and he was alone in his hotel room while Louis ran around Disney World with Tracy. Now, he knew it wasn’t planned with Louis’ input or a thought to this special day but Louis hasn’t spoken to him all day. No texts, no flowers, no surprises, nothing. He forgot their anniversary and was spending it with the beard instead. With that thought Harry shed a few more tears he didn't know he had. He’d already sliced his arms as much as he dared, he even moved to his hips, but he ran out of energy before he ran out of space. Now he didn’t even feel like cutting. He wasn’t even angry, just sad. Just all-consuming sadness. 

            Shutting off his laptop he grabbed his phone intending to look at the pics fans put up from the Universal take over. But the first tweet he saw was a pic of Louis and Tracy at Disney World. Louis was Mickey ears while Tracy wore a pointed princess hat with Mickey ears. Yeah that didn’t help. Throwing his phone Harry buried himself in the covers and sobbed. When did it get like this? When did it hurt so much and was so hard? Whipping away his tears Harry saw that it was 11:50. He decided to spend the last few minutes of his anniversary thinking about the day he and Louis made it official. It was so special....at least to him it was. 

            Contrary to popular belief Louis and Harry didn’t start dating during X-Factor. During X-Factor there were no relationships, just hook ups, and while Harry was on younger side he got his fair share of action. He had his first hand job and blow job in that house. Of course then he still considered himself straight and politely declined the other boy’s advances. Then there was Louis. Looking back on it Harry guessed he was always attracted to Louis he just wouldn’t admit it to himself cause he was still working out his orientation. But when Louis kissed him to distract him during his panic attack after they lost, he knew he couldn’t ignore his feeling for the other boy, as scary as they were. 

            After that it was still touch and go. They would make out or get each other off but Harry would always retreat into himself, trying to figure out how he felt and what he wanted. Louis let him. He was so patient and kind. Stopping when Harry needed him to. Explaining what was happening and what he was feeling. But it wasn’t until Louis got his beard that Harry realized that what he was feeling for Louis was love and absolute devotion. Harry kept it to himself though. He sat quietly and let Louis hook up with any boy or girl he wanted. Pretended he was getting around as well when honestly he was just hiding in his room trying to not hear Louis have sex, or worse Louis hear him cry. 

            That continued for a few months until suddenly Louis stopped bringing people home or going out. Instead he seemed to devote himself to Harry and the band. Sure he still went out but he always came home to Harry. Seeing this change gave Harry the courage to finally ask Louis to take his virginity a few days after their first album came out. 

            “Everything is gonna change,” Louis said breathlessly. They were both just in boxers in Louis’ huge bed. Louis reached down to touch Harry’s straining cock. “Are you excited?” 

            "Y-yes," Harry moaned. 

            Suddenly the mood changed and Louis captured Harry's lips again. "You're so fucking beautiful." 

            They kissed a bit more before Harry finally got the courage to ask. 

            "Hey Louis?"

            "Yeah love."

            "Will you, will you um...have...have sex with me?"

            Louis paused and pulled back so that he was leaning over Harry. He studied the boy for a moment before speaking. "Babe you shouldn't throw your virginity away like that. You should wait for someone special. Someone who will take care of you and make you feel good." With that Louis kissed him once before sitting up. 

            "But you are special and I know you'll take care of me and make me feel good." 

            "Yes but you need someone even more special."

            "Who's more special than you?"

            "A boyfriend." 

            "How am I supposed to get a boyfriend when everyone thinks I'm dating Caroline?" 

            "That won't last forever and trust me it'll be better that way." Louis then got off the bed and left the room, asking if Harry wanted a cuppa from the hall. 

            Harry didn't answer. He was about to argue that Louis was the best he was going to get and that virginity wasn't the biggest thing in the world till he remembered how Louis lost his virginity. It was to a random guy at a party. He was too rough and really hurt Louis. It's why the boy didn't bottom anymore. But Harry knew what he wanted, so he went to find Louis. 

            "Then be my boyfriend," Harry said as he entered the kitchen where Louis was waiting for the kettle to boil. 

            "What?" Louis asked turning to face the younger boy.

            "You said it should be my boyfriend, I want it to be you, so be my boyfriend." When Louis didn't respond Harry continued. "Look I understand if you don't feel the same way but I...I like you a lot and sex or not I want....I want to be with you." Harry ended with his head down, now afraid of Louis’ reaction. Suddenly a gentle hand was tugging at his chin and he was looking at Louis. "Okay."

            "Okay?"

            "I like you a lot to. So yes I will be your boyfriend."

            "Really?"

            "Yes love." With that Louis leaned forward and gave Harry the sweetest kiss he'd ever received. "I was trying to wait until you were a bit older and had some more experience but if this is what you want then I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

            "Wait you were waiting for me? How long have you liked me?"

            "Since X-Factor, though I'll admit it started out mostly as lust."

            "That's fine. I was the same."

            Two hours later found them on the bed, completely naked, with their hard dicks laying on their stomachs. This time Louis asked.

            "Do you still want to?"

            "Yes."

            "You know you don't have to."

            "I know but I really want to."

            "Okay. Let me open you up."

            Since the first time Louis did it, Harry has always loved being fingered. So it didn't take long for Louis to get him rutting on his three fingers. 

            "Okay I'm ready," Harry moaned, trying to get Louis' fingers deeper. 

            "No you’re not. One more."

            "Come on Louis."

            Louis stop moving to stare at Harry. "I don't want to hurt you."

            "You won't. I trust you."

            "Please just let me do this my way."

            Harry nodded and then winced when Louis added a fourth finger. He waited until the younger boy adjusted before gently moving his fingers. 

            "Are you sure about this babe? We can wait," Louis said once he could move his fingers easily. 

            "Yes Louis please."

            "Okay."

            Gently Louis removed his fingers and reached under the pillow to pull out a condom. 

            "When did you get that?" Harry asked sitting up to see what Louis was doing. 

            "Stopped off at my room on the way back."

            "You don't need it. We're both clean."

            "It'll be easier with this."

            Pushing Harry back Louis took his legs and put them on his shoulder. Giving him a quick kiss he asked, "I won't ask if you’re ready but are you nervous?" 

            "A little," Harry admitted. 

            "That's okay. We'll take it slow and if you need to stop say so. I don't want to hurt you."

            "You won't."

            Louis gave him a rueful smile. He then took his cock and nudged it against Harry's stretched hole. Reaching forward he took Harry's hand. "Take a deep breath."

Harry did as he was told and Louis carefully breeched him. "Fuck," Louis said and Harry whimpered as he entered. Even with all the stretching Harry was still crazy tight. Waiting a few seconds Louis moved a bit more in. Harry whimpered again. He would have to relax if this was going to work. "Babe?"

            "I'm fine. Don't....don't stop," Harry said. He was looking straight at the ceiling with a determined expression but his eyes were wet. 

            "I won't but you need to relax and let me in."

            "I don't know how."

            "Just follow my breathing." Louis held Harry's hand to his chest and began to take slow even breaths. Harry followed and was soon relaxed enough so that Louis could slowly slip in.    "Fuck you feel amazing." Louis leaned forward so that he was in Harry's neck. Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. "Does it still hurt?"

            "A-a little. Not as much as before."

            "Good. Just tell me when to move."

            After a minute of just listening to each other's breathing Harry gave Louis permission to move. Louis pulled back carefully before gently thrusting. Harry let out a low moan and clutched to Louis even harder. Soon enough Louis had built a steady rhythm with Harry writhing under him. And when he changed the angle to hit Harry's prostate the boy nearly screamed. 

            "There it is," Louis said breathlessly, making sure to hit it again. "Enjoy it love. Let me hear you." Harry continued to writhe and moan as Louis sped up a bit. 

            "Louis I think I'm....I think I'm gonna...fuck," Harry moaned as Louis wrapped his free hand around his dick. Making strong and even strokes Harry came hard, spurting all over his stomach, some of it reaching his chest. 

            Thinking on it now it was one of the best days of Harry's life. Sure Harry was so sore the next day that he couldn't move without discomfort, and Louis nearly cried with how sorry he was, and it took a little time to get Harry's body used to sex (since while the mind is willing the flesh is squishy), it was all perfect. And today was the anniversary of that special day. Well almost the end of it, it was 11:55.

            Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Harry it’s me,” Dale said from the other side of the door.

            Curious as to what his bodyguard could possibly want Harry dragged himself out of bed. Opening the door Harry was surprised to see Louis standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate.

            “I had diner ordered but I know you don’t like eating this late,” Louis said presenting the flowers. “Sorry it’s late but Happy Anniversary.”

            Harry looked at Louis in shock. Here he was with flowers and chocolate right at the last minute. Harry knew he should be happy. Should be excited that the boy hadn’t forgotten and made the trip down to see him. But instead Harry just felt rage. He let the door go and turned back to the bedroom. Louis caught it though and followed him.

            “I’m sorry I know it’s late but we were behind schedule and I thought I would have more time and….”

            “You had all DAY to say something and your excuse is that you were behind schedule on your outing with the BEARD!” Harry exploded throwing the nearest thing at Louis, which was a note pad. “I’ve been here alone the entire day waiting for some sign that proved you hadn’t forgotten and this is what I get? Oh sorry I was too busy running around with my personal whore to text you.”

            “Don’t call Tracy a whore!”

            “Oh yes I guess I’m the whore since I’m the one you fuck then leave.”

            Louis stood there with his mouth open. He couldn’t believe this. He had tried so hard to make this surprise perfect and Harry wouldn’t even accept it. Taking a deep breath he placed the flowers and chocolate on the bed before removing his shoes and his jacket. He and Tracy had talked about this and decided that Harry had the right to be mad about the whole situation. That Louis lost the luxury of sympathy when he agreed to spend the day with Tracy instead of trying to book off sick or do something else. But that didn’t mean Harry was completely in the clear.

            “You didn’t do anything either,” Louis said quietly after giving Harry a moment to cool down.

            “What?”

            “You’re upset because I haven’t checked in all day. That was because I wanted to surprise you which I’ll admit was not the best way to handle this situation. But you didn’t reach out to me either. Phones work two ways babe. And I tried to call you from the car but no one’s phone had service. Mine still doesn’t. So I’m sorry and I love you.”

            Harry then did the unexpected. He started sobbing. Louis rushed forward and grabbed the younger boy, holding him close. Harry sobbed incoherently for a few moments before trying to get out apologizes and accusations, most not coming across. But Louis understood and responded as best he could. When Harry finally calmed down Louis pulled back to wipe his face. That’s when he noticed the cuts. Fresh red cuts littered both Harry’s wrists. Louis examined them carefully before looking back at Harry.

            “I’m sorry,” Harry sobbed fresh tears forming.

            “I love you,” Louis said kissing each wrist. “Did you do those today? Because of me?” Harry nodded more tears falling. “Is this the first time since mum’s wedding.” Harry shook his head no. “Are there more?” Harry nodded. “Where baby?” Sobbing again Harry lowered his joggers to show more lines of red cuts on his hips. “Oh baby.” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

            “You’re not mad at me?”

            “I’m mad that you are hurting yourself but not at you. Never at you. Come on, let’s take a nice warm bath.”

            Louis filled the tub with nice warm water and plenty of bubbles. He then climbed in with Harry following. The younger boy curling up on his chest even though he was bigger. The soapy water made his cuts sting but Harry knew they were getting clean and that was important.

            “I’m sorry for not contacting you about our Anniversary,” Harry said after sitting in silence for a moment.

            “It’s okay babe. We both made mistakes today. I still love you.”

            “I still love you too.”

            Louis then reached forward and took one of Harry’s wrists. “You have to stop this babe.”

            “I know…but I don’t even know when I’m doing it until I’ve done it.”

            “I know, that’s why I’m going to get you help.”

            “Help?”

            “Yeah. I found a therapist who understands our delicate situation. We have an appointment to see her next week.”

            “We?”

            “Yeah babe. I understand if you want to meet with her alone but if not I will go with you.”

            “I wouldn’t mind you being there….at least the first time.”

            “I’ll be there every time, either in the lobby or in the room. Whatever you want.”

            “What about Management?”

            “They aren’t involved in this and will stay not involved.”

            “Thank you Louis. I love you.”

            “I love you too Harry, Happy Anniversary.”

            “Happy Anniversary.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks to everyone who has been commenting and leaving kudos they really inspire me to write. It seems that there is a Team Loucilla and Team Larry forming that I am finding endlessly interesting. 
> 
> Also I want to make the next chapter really fuffy for the boys but I suck at writing fluff. Are there any scenarios or scenes you guys would like to see Louis and Harry in? Let me know. If not I'll just copy something I found cute on TV or something so no pressure.


	20. Love Me Like You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to update. I'll save you the sob story of how my life was mess the past few months (though I'll rant to anyone who will listen) and will just say that it took a long time for me to figure out exactly how I wanted to do this. It's not perfect but I think it's the best I could get to convey what I want to convey.
> 
> Trigger warnings for mentions of self-harm and A LOT of self doubt. 
> 
> Also I have never had real therapy so if I portrayed it improperly I'm sorry.

 

 ** _Love is Dead_**  

 

                        _It's official Loucilla is no more. There were rumors flying that the couple was having trouble and now insiders have confirmed that Louis Tomlinson and Tracilla Martin have broken up. Those close to them said that the couple was had been fighting recently and that their recent trip to Disney World was to make up for it. Apparently it didn't work. Last night when asked in an interview Tomlinson stated that the break up was due to conflicting schedules and that they were still friends. While Martin did not have a comment insiders say that it actually was because Tomlinson was becoming jealous of Martin's new found fame. Whatever the reason we're sad to seem them go and hope that they can work it out._    

 

 

            “Good morning, Harry, Louis,” the woman greeted with a warm smile. “I’m Dr. Santana, but please call me Denise.”  

            “Hello Denise,” the boys said together.  

            “So Harry, Louis tells me you’ve been having a bit of trouble.” 

            “Yes,” Harry answered quietly. 

            “Can you tell me about that?” 

            “I’ve been cutting.” 

            “Where?” 

            “Along my wrists and recently on my thighs.” 

            “Do you do it regularly or at specific times?” 

            Harry thought for a moment. “I guess at specific times.” 

            “What do you mean?” 

            “I don’t do it every day just when….” Harry glanced at Louis.  

            “Would you like Louis to leave?” 

            “No he’s fine. I do it when he’s with Tracy.” 

            “I’m assuming Tracy is Tracilla Martin, Louis' former mandated girlfriend?” 

            “Yes.” 

            “So every time they are together you cut?” 

            “No only when…I don’t know sometimes I do and sometimes I don’t.” 

            “Okay let’s expand on that. Louis help me. When, that you know of, has Harry hurt himself in response to you and Tracy?” 

            “Recently when we went to Disney,” Louis sighed taking Harry’s hand. “At my mother’s wedding and…” Louis’ eyes got wide. “He punched a wall after a fight about Tracy.” 

            “A fight with you?” 

            “No the other lads. I walked away.” 

            “The other lads are the rest of the band?” 

            “Yes.” 

            “Harry have there been other times?” 

            Harry nodded. “When Louis yelled at me for not waking him up for lunch with her, when they went to a club, when he left after a fight about her at Universal, and......when they were at the fashion show.” 

            "What?" Louis exclaimed looking at Harry. "You never told me that. I didn't even...." 

            "I only made a few cuts and I hid them from you." 

            "Harry what?....Why?" 

            Harry shrugged not looking at Louis. Denise let the moment hang for a bit before drawing the boys back. "Why don't we come back to that," she suggested. "Let's focus on this for now." She waited for both boys to nod before continuing. “Have you felt the urge to hurt yourself but didn’t?” 

            “Yes.” 

            “When?” 

            “When he’s with her or paying attention to her or doing things for her.” 

            “I see.” Denise consulted the notes she’d been taking. “Let's go back to the fashion show. Harry, tell me about it." 

            Harry took a breath and glanced at Louis. The boy gave him an encouraging hand squeeze. "It happened during our meeting with Alex, one of our PR slash manager persons, when we got back from the States. He said that he arranged for Louis and Tracy to attend the Victoria Secret Fashion show with Liam and Sophia."  

            "Is that something he would normally do?" 

            Harry shrugged. "He's known to spring outings on us." 

            "But this upset you." 

            "Yes." 

            "Why?" 

            "They're supposed to be done. The last outing was supposed to be Disney but now they’re going to a high profile fashion show together."  

Denise waited to see if Harry would continue. When he didn't she nodded and marked something on her notes. "Well just from this it seems that your trigger is when Louis is with Tracy when he should have been with you.” 

            “What?” Louis asked.  

            “If you two had a normal relationship you would have spent the wedding and your anniversary together and Louis wouldn't have made a public appearance without you. I’m not sure what happened but I’m sure that normally if the other lads started a fight with Harry, Louis, you would’ve stayed.  

            “I guess that’s true.” 

            “Good we’ve made some progress. How are you feeling?” 

            “Good,” the boys said together.  

            “Brilliant. Then if you don’t mind I’d like to speak to you both individually. Harry first.” 

Louis nodded and gave Harry and kiss before leaving the room. “Hello Harry,” Denise said once Louis was gone.  

            “Hello,” Harry said quietly.  

            “Harry before we go any further I need you to answer my next question honestly.” 

            “Okay.” 

            “Do you want to have therapy?” 

            Harry thought for a moment. He then looked down at his wrists. “I don’t want to hurt myself anymore. It makes Louis sad and it’s not healthy. But I don’t know how to stop.” 

            “You said it makes Louis sad. How does it make you feel?” 

            Harry looked away embarrassed. “When I’m doing it it feels good. It helps me relax and clears my mind. But it also makes me feel scared because I don’t know when I’m doing it sometimes.” 

            “Clears your mind from what?” 

            “The voice in my head telling me I’m nothing and Louis doesn’t love me.” 

            “So is it fair to say that this is a direct reaction to Louis’ behavior?” 

            “Yes.” 

            “Okay let’s back up a bit. Tell me about Louis.” 

            Harry brightened at this. “Louis is great. His funny and caring and smart. He’s just amazing. I’m lucky to have him.” 

            “How did you guys meet?” 

            “On X-Factor. We were always close. Dating seemed inevitable.” 

            “You guys started dating while on X-Factor?” 

            “No maybe a year later. Around the time the CD came out.” 

            “Now did you know you were gay before dating Louis?” 

            Harry looked away again. “Not really. I guess you could say I was in denial.”  

            “Are you and Louis sexual active?” 

            Harry snorted. “Yeah.”  

            “Is Louis the only man you have been sexual with?” 

            “Yes.” 

            “Have you had sex with a woman?” 

            Harry blushed and mumbled no.  

            “No reason to be embarrassed. Neither have I.” That got a smile. “And you guys live together right?” 

            “Right.” 

            “Is it fair to say that since the beginning of X-Factor you and Louis have spent every waking moment together?” 

            “Pretty much yeah.” 

            “And since you’re dating do you visit family together?” 

            “Usually.” 

            “So anytime you are really by yourself is when Louis is with his beard or you are with yours?” 

            “Yeah I guess so.” 

            “I see.” Denise made some notes before turning back to Harry. “Harry have you considered taking a break from Louis?” 

            “What no…no I…I love him…I can’t…I don’t.” 

            “Okay calm down, take a breath. I was just asking.” 

            “Why did you ask?” 

            “Because I think one of your issues is that you can’t handle being separated from Louis. Which frankly isn’t healthy.” 

            “You think we have an unhealthy relationship?” 

            “Not at all. I think that your circumstances have caused you to be dependent on Louis, more so then how a normal relationship would go.” 

            Harry took a moment to compute that. Was he dependent on Louis? Sure he got upset when Louis left to be with Tracy but that was because he was with Tracy, not because he was alone. Right? “Okay, maybe I do react when he is separated from me. But we’re dating and always together, the only reason he leaves me is to be with her.”  

            “I understand that but I think part of helping you is getting you used to separation from Louis.” 

            “You want me to break up with him?”  

            “Not permanently but I think a little separation might help. Is there someplace you could go over this break?” 

            “I have a house Management bought me.” 

            “Maybe you could stay there till you guys head back on tour.” 

            “I don’t…I don’t know.” 

            “Let’s do this. Your homework is to think about moving out. Just  _think_  about it, and we’ll discuss what you think next session. Is that fair?” 

            “Yes.”  

            “Also I’d like you to think about how Louis treats you and how you feel about it?” 

            “What do you mean?” 

            “I want you to evaluate if you are satisfied in this relationship with Louis. We’ll discuss that next session as well. Okay?” 

            “Yeah.” 

            “Alright let’s get Louis back in here.”

            Louis came in and kissed Harry as he left. Once the door was closed Louis turned to Denise. “You said we could stay together,” Louis protested.  

            “And you can. I just need to learn more about you both.” 

            “Why? Harry’s the one that needs help.” 

            “True but I need your help to help him.” Louis deflated and nodded. “Good now tell me about management.”    

            Louis shrugged. “What about them?” 

            “Just tell me about them. I know nothing about the biz.” 

            Louis let out a breath. “They control us. They decide when and where we play, what award shows or talk shows we go on. What interviews or photoshoots we do. They used to decide what we sang and where but we’ve gotten a bit more freedom in that.” 

            “How do they treat you?” 

            “What do you mean?” 

            “Do they make you feel special? Like a star?” 

            Louis shifted uncomfortably. “Not….not really. It’s gotten better but…” 

            “What do you mean?” 

            “When we first started they treated me like I was replaceable. I didn’t get a lot of solos and wasn’t really allowed to be myself.” 

            “That’s when this beard thing started?” 

            “Yes.” 

            “But you said it’s different now?” 

            “Yeah, since I’ve been writing I’m kinda necessary and we’ve all been given more freedom to be ourselves.” 

            “But the beard thing is still there.” 

            “Yes.” 

            “And how do you feel about that?” 

            Louis shrugged again. “If I had to have one I’m happy I choose her.” 

            “So you picked Tracilla to be your beard?” 

            “Yes.”  

            “Who was before her?” 

            “Eleanor.” 

            “What’s the difference between the girls?” 

            Louis looked startled then looked away. “I…I get on better with Tracy then I did with Eleanor.” 

            “Is that why Harry is reacting so strongly to this arrangement?” 

            “I mean he reacted to El too.” 

            Denise smiled. “Thank you Louis. Why don’t we call back in Harry?” Once Harry was back and seated she began again. “I think I’ve gotten a good idea about what’s going on here and I think I can help by the time you guys start tour. It’ll be hard though, if you’re not willing there’s no point in wasting my time.” 

            “I’m willing,” Harry mumbled. Louis squeezed his hand.  

            “Okay then Harry I’d like to see you twice a week and Louis once a week.” 

            “Me?” Louis asked incredulously.  

            “You, Louis, I believe you have some issues that need to be worked out to help Harry.” Louis was ready to argue but when she mentioned Harry he deflated. Seeing no other arguments Denise turned back to Harry. “You remember your homework?” Harry nodded. “Then I’ll see you next time.”  

 

 

            Louis and Harry both spent the car ride home deep on thought. Harry was wondering if some separation would be good for him and Louis. They have been in each other's back pocket since X-Factor. Harry hasn't even lived alone. Maybe a little time away from each other will help them grow a bit. Then there was that other issue. He didn't tell Louis or Denise but he spoke to Gemma recently about this whole situation. Her response was to break up with Louis because he deserved better. Harry got upset and Gemma dropped it, but what if she was right? Did he deserve better than Louis? Louis was his first love but that doesn’t mean he has to be his only love. Harry argued that Louis was only doing what he was told but isn't that the whole reason he's been depressed and cutting? Because Louis was doing what he was told. Maybe some time apart would help him figure it out.  

            Louis was wondering why the hell Denise thought he needed therapy. He wasn't the one cutting. He wasn't the one having a drastic reaction to something out of his control. But if Denise said it would help Harry then he was willing to do it. Anything for his boy. Speaking of his boy maybe he needed a little bit of love after his session. He obviously was shaken up by it. He wasn't going to request sex but there was other things that they could do.  

            "Hey do you wanna put on a film?" Louis asked pulling Harry close once they got into the flat. 

            “No I just want to lay down,” Harry said walking out of Louis’ grasp and to the bedroom. 

That is how the next week and a half progressed. Harry and Louis would go to therapy and then come home deep in thought. Louis tried to bridge the gap and initiate some cuddling or a make out session but Harry just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. But Louis still tried, which is why he met Harry at the door after he got back from his session.  

            “Hey babe wanna take a shower with me?” Louis offered pulling Harry close.  

            “I think I’m going to go work out,” Harry said wiggling out of Louis grasp. He quickly grabbed his stuff and headed out to the gym in the building, leaving Louis there just watching him.  

            To say it didn’t sting when Harry walked out as Louis was trying to make a connection would be wrong. But the boy did just have therapy so Louis decided to not at offense to it. Instead he figured he should go and pick them up something to eat.  

 

 

            The gym wasn’t helping. No matter how many miles Harry ran and how many weights he lifted he couldn’t seem to be able to make up his mind. On the one hand he loved Louis and didn’t want to be without him. On the other hand the boy has been treating him like shit since this whole beard thing began. It wasn’t even just Tracy, there had been issues with Eleanor too. But in Louis' defense he was supposed to be acting like he liked these girls. He didn't want to go out with them or do stuff with them. He had to. But Harry had beards too, and sure he would hold their hands and kiss them for the cameras, but their interactions were more public then Louis'. For instance Harry had a date with Nadine, his new beard, next week. He would go out with her to dinner, maybe a little holiday shopping, and then drop her off home. He didn't bring his dates home. Didn't go on holiday with them so they could make out on beaches. Louis did that. But Louis was told to do that. Harry was love 'em and leave 'em. Louis was commitment.  

Before Harry knew it he'd been in the gym for five hours. Packing up his stuff he headed back to the flat.  

            “Welcome back,” Louis said from the couch when Harry walked in.  

            “Thanks,” Harry dropped his stuff and noticed wrappers and stuff on the coffee table. “You went out for food?” 

            “Yup.” 

            “Did you get me anything?” 

            “Yup. Was planning on having a nice spread waiting for you when you came home but you took too long. So I ate. Yours is in the fridge.” 

            “Thanks.” Feeling a little hurt that Louis didn’t once look up at him from the couch Harry headed to the bedroom to shower. Once showered and feeling refreshed he headed to the kitchen to get his food. It was a premade salad from McDonalds. Not the most nutritious but he appreciated the fact that Louis got him a salad instead of a burger. “Thank you for the salad.” 

            “Your welcome.” 

            “Is something wrong?” 

            “You tell me Harry. You’re the one who was in the gym for five hours.” 

            “You knew where I was. I’m not getting the issue.” 

            “You have therapy and then you disappear to the gym for five hours. What the hell kind of workout is that?” 

            “What are you trying to say, Lewis?” 

            “I’m trying to say that it’s fucking inconsiderate of you to disappear for hours while I've been trying to reach out to you.” 

            “What’s inconsiderate is you sticking your tongue down Tracy’s throat any chance you get.” 

            “What?” 

            “You heard me. Anytime there is a photo op you have to act like you are so in love with her. Even real couples aren’t all over each other as much as you two are. And for the record I needed to think about what happened in therapy which is why I was gone so long.” 

            “Harry it’s my fucking job to make people think that I’m dating Tracy. Maybe if you acted like you liked your beards I wouldn’t have to try so hard.” 

            “Oh so this is my fault? I assume you also think it’s my fault that you need therapy?” 

            “Well we went there for you.” 

            “Yes because I’m cutting myself because my asshole boyfriend keeps making out with other girls.” 

            “You make out with other girls too Harry. You don’t see me cutting myself.” 

            Harry just looked at Louis for a moment. He then carefully put down his salad and stood. “I think I’m going to stay at my house for a bit.” 

            “What?” Louis asked following him into the bedroom. “Where did that come from?” 

            “Denise mentioned that a little separation may be good for us. I agree with her.” 

            “So you’re breaking up with me?” 

            “No. I’m just getting a little space.” 

            Louis went back to the living room and Harry started to pack.   

  

 

            "So how is living alone?" Denise asked on Harry's next visit. 

            "It's weird. I've never lived by myself before," Harry said shrugging and curling into himself. He was wearing one of Louis jumpers but Denise didn't need to know that.  

            "Are you sleeping properly, eating?" 

            "Yeah. It hasn't been easy but I am." 

            "Good. Have you spoken to Louis?" 

            "Yes and no." 

            "What do you mean?" 

            "He texts me every day asking how I am and if I'm alright but after I say yes he doesn't say anything else." 

            Denise took some notes. "How do you feel about moving out and everything?" 

            "Bad. I miss him. I want him. I hate not being near him." 

            "But you haven't moved back." 

            "He's not speaking to me. I'm not going back if he's going to ignore me." 

            "That's fair. Now what made you move out in the first place? I know I suggested it but I didn't expect you to do it so soon."  

            “After our last meeting me and Louis got into a fight.” 

            “What was the fight about?” 

            “I went to the gym after we got home and I guess I was gone longer than he anticipated because when I got back he was all bitchy and called me inconsiderate. I told him that it was inconsiderate for him to stick his tongue down Tracy’s throat and it just escalated from that. I don’t remember exactly what was said but it ended with me announcing that I was moving out. He didn’t even try to stop me.” 

            “Did you want him to stop you?” 

            “Yes.” 

            “Do you still love him?” 

            “Yes with all my heart. I just….” 

            “Just what?” 

            “I don’t know if he loves me anymore.” 

            “And if he didn’t, what would you do.” 

            “I don’t know.” 

  

  

            Leaving the building Harry’s phone went off. Checking it he saw that it was a text from Louis. 

 

             _How was therapy?_  

 _Good._  

 _Mind if we meet up for lunch?_  

 _Sure where?_  

 _Usual place._  

 _Heading over now._  

 

            Harry headed over to his the Louis favorite lunch spot. A small Italian bistro that always had the back room available for them. Coming to the side the entrance Harry greeted the owner before being led through the kitchen to the back room. There Louis was already seated looking over the menu. 

            “Some wine boys?” the owner asked. 

            “Yes Frankie,” Louis answered smiling. “And some bread too?”   
            “Of course.” 

            When Frankie left Louis turned to look at Harry. The first thing Harry noticed were the bags under the Louis’ eyes. He always looked tired but now it was more so. It made Harry’s heart ache. 

            “Is that my jumper?” Louis asked in way of greeting. 

            “Um….yeah I guess I grabbed some of your stuff when I left,” Harry said trying to make Louis believe that he didn’t do it on purpose. 

            Louis shrugged. “It looks good on you.” 

            “How have you been?” 

            Louis shrugged again. “Not bad. It’s nice having a break.” 

            “Yes it is.” 

            “How was your date with Nadine?” 

            “Fine. We went Christmas shopping.” 

            “I saw.” 

            “Have you spoken to Tracy?” 

            Louis gave Harry a look but didn’t answer since Frankie entered to give them their wine and bread and take their orders. Louis and Harry ordered quickly and were left in silence.  

            "How have you been?" Louis asked after a few moments.  

            "You never answered my question," Harry said hotly.  

            Louis shrugged taking a sip of wine. "I sent her a text thanking her for the birthday present." 

            "What did she get you?" Harry sounded hostile.  

            "Some hacky sack thing from New Zealand." Louis sounded exasperated.  

            "Did you guys talk about anything else?"  

            "She thanked us for the birthday present we sent her." 

            "Us?" 

            "Yes Harry us. All the boys got her something and it would've seemed weird if you didn't so I wrote your name on the card."  

            "Of course everyone got her a present."  

            "It was her birthday why wouldn't we?"   

            "Because she's Modest!'s employee not our friend."  

            "I didn't know those things were mutually exclusive. I'll make sure to cancel Paul and Lou's Christmas presents."  

            Harry just scowled and took a bite of bread. He then quickly put it down, he'd lost his appetite. They stayed in the awkward silence till Frankie brought them their food. Louis quickly tucked in but Harry just stared at his plate.  

            "What are you doing after this?" Louis asked coming up for air.  

            Harry shrugged. "Going home. Why?" 

            Louis suddenly looked embarrassed. "I thought maybe you'd want to hang out or something." 

            "Is that why you invited me here. To ask if I wanted to hang out?" 

            "No I actually wanted to ask you something else." 

            "What?" 

            "What are we doing for my birthday and Christmas?" 

            Harry looked confused. "What?" 

            "Our families don't know we're on a break. Mum called to ask if you were coming for my birthday dinner." 

            For some reason that made Harry really angry. He didn't even understand why but he was furious. Louis dragged him here just to ask if he was coming to celebrate his birthday. Of all the other things that had happened that's what Louis is worried about?  

            "You don't get it do you?" Harry said trying to keep his voice down and steady. 

            "Get what?" 

            "What is going on here. Why I left home." 

            "Denise convinced you that you should leave. I'm talking with her the day after to get her to convince you to come back." 

            "NO!" Harry stood looking red in the face.  

            "Harry calm down," Louis said eyeing the door to the restaurant. 

            "No I will not calm down. You don't get it. Denise didn't convince me she gave me an option. She showed me how shitty you've treating me and gave me the option to leave without a full break up because I don't want to break up." 

            "Then what do you want?" 

            "I want you to convince me that you still love me."  

            Louis looked like he'd been smacked. "Of course I still love you. I never stopped loving you." 

            "Prove it." With that Harry stormed out of the restaurant. Doubly hurt that Louis didn't even follow him.   

 

 

            "So let's talk about what happened at lunch," Denise said smiling at Louis. 

            "Harry freaked the fuck out and walked out," Louis said exasperated. He was sprawled out on the couch not looking at his therapist.  

            "Do you know why he freaked out?" 

            "According to him I'm not getting it and he wants me to convince him that I still love him." 

            "You sound annoyed by this." 

            "Yes I'm annoyed. He caused a scene in a fucking restaurant because he believes 

I don't love him. Why would he even think that?"  

            "Because you've been publicly dating another woman your entire relationship."  

            Louis sat up and stared at Denise. How dare she? "It's just acting. He does it too. I didn't choose to do it."  

            "Yes but his relationships last only a couple of months and you chose Tracy."  

            "So you're on his side."  

            "No I'm on no one’s side. I'm just trying to get you to see Harry's side, because like he said. You don't get it."  

            "I do get it. He's being irrational."   

            "Then if it's so irrational why it are you so bothered by having to convince him."  

            "What?"  

            "He wants you to convince him that you still love him. If he's acting so out of sorts then that should be easy to do right?"  

            "Right." Louis looked confused.  

            Denise sighed and put down her pad, letting Louis work out what happened. There were a few things about this couple that was apparent to her right from the beginning. One was Louis is obsessed with appearances, probably stemming from the fact that he doesn't feel secure in his place in the band. He's worried that Modest! will outst him if he does anything too detrimental. Harry on the other hand has trust issues, probably stemming from him spending the past few years as a media megastar where people will more often lie then not. Because of his age and lack of sexual experience Harry has put all his trust in Louis and feels betrayed by the recent events. The other thing was how to handle the boys. Harry needed guidance and encouragement. The boy had a fragile emotional state and if Denise pushed too hard he will shut down. She had to be tough with Louis though. The boy obviously responded better to challenges then encouragement. Challenge it is.  

            “Louis did you know that Harry has authorized me to tell you anything that has happened in his session that I feel you should know?”  

            Louis looked startled. “What? No. I didn’t know that.” 

            “Well he has and at the end of this session I’ll give you the paper work to authorize me to do the same for him, if you want to. But in the meantime I have to tell you something. After lunch the other day Harry called me because he was having a panic attack in the car and wanted to cut.” 

            “He what?” 

            “He told me what happened and I was able to calm him down.”  

            “He…I….I didn’t.” 

            “I’m not blaming you Louis I’m just giving you the reality of the situation. Harry believes that you don’t love him and it’s causing him to have an adverse emotional reaction.” 

            “But I do love him.” 

            “And deep down Harry knows that. It’s why he hasn’t walked away. He knows that you love him but he doesn’t feel like you do. Does that make sense?” 

            “Yes, yes it does. I need…I need to see him.” 

            “Go ahead we were almost done anyway. But Louis I believe there are some other issues we have to work out that is directly affecting your relationship with Harry.” 

            “What do you mean?” 

            “I’ll tell you next week. Go be with your boy.” 

            Louis smirked before dashing out the room. It was wasn’t until he was in his car and it was in gear that Louis realized he had no idea what to do. Harry asked him to convince him that he loved him. Obviously just saying that he did wasn’t enough. No Harry needed more. A gesture of some sort. Having made up his mind what he wanted to do Louis left to go to his boy.  

 

 

            Harry hated living alone. The house was too big and too empty. Everything seemed to creak or echo. He often found himself falling asleep to the sound of his own tears. He wanted to fall asleep to the sound of Louis’ heartbeat. But he made his bed and now he had to lay in it, literally. Which was what he was doing when he heard the bell ring. Confused Harry got up and checked the front door camera. He was surprised to see a flower delivery man waiting with a huge bouquet of roses.  

            “Delivery for Mr. Styles,” the man said when Harry opened the door.  

            “That’s me,” he said softly.  

            “Please sign here.” 

            Harry did slipping the man 100£ before taking the bouquet. The flowers were beautiful and smelled amazing. Once he had them settled on the dining room table he noticed the card attached to them.  

 

 _Roses are Red._  

 _Violets are Blue._  

 _Dinner Saturday night,_  

 _with your love Lou?_  

 

            Harry couldn’t help but laugh quickly texting Louis his reply. It didn’t convince him but it was a start. 

 

 

            Harry didn't know why he was nervous. It was just dinner with Louis at their flat. He could honestly go in sweats and a beanie and it would be fine. But for some reason he wanted to dress up, to look good. But he couldn't decide what to wear. After an hour of alternatively staring at his closet and the mirror Harry decided to take a break and check social media. There he saw #Loucilla was trending. Apparently Tracy posted the pictures from the Victoria Secret Fashion Show. Seeing Louis standing there looking sharp with another girl on his arm sickened Harry. What was worse was Louis looked so happy. Unlike the official pictures these were selfies and other candids. Louis and Tracy looked so happy together. Like the perfect couple. The posts related to the pictures seemed to have the same sentiment. They were great together, they should be together, they were meant for each other, Louis wanted her. 

            Suddenly Harry found himself in the bathroom with his razor in hand. Taking a breath he gently released the razor. He was happy that he'd stopped before he cut himself, and while the need to was still there he felt in control. Taking more calming breaths Harry slowly turned and left the bathroom, not looking at the razor. Back in his room he looked at his closet again. After staring at it numbly he thought about calling Denise, just to make sure he was alright. But when he went pick up his phone he found himself throwing it. He was suddenly furious. This was all Tracy's fault. Why he felt the need to cut, why he couldn't go on social media without having a meltdown, why he and Louis were on a break. It was all fucking her. And Louis too. Louis could've said no to going to the fashion show. It was a last minute thing. He could've argued that they were promised that Disney would be the last thing. But as usual Louis agreed and went with her, looking so happy to be there.

            The thoughts were back. The insecurities that he wasn't wanted, wasn't love. But instead of drowning in sadness Harry found himself getting more and more angry. Realizing he would probably start breaking things if he stayed at home he came up with an idea. Why be mad when he could get even? With that Harry grabbed his car keys and left the house.   


 

            Louis didn't know why he was nervous. He and Harry had had dinner dates plenty of times. Why would this be any different? But it was different. This was Louis' chance to prove that he loved Harry and only loved him. He had everything planned. The table was set with a cloth and candles and the works. He had a fresh salad for the first course, spaghetti and meatballs for the main course, and chocolate cake for dessert. He cooked everything except for the cake. He had a bouquet of flowers for Harry with a love poem attached. He also had new bubble bath, fresh sheets on the bed, and candles ready in the bedroom. He was planning on giving Harry a nice massage and then holding him while he slept. But if Harry didn't want to sleep in the same bed Louis prepared the guest room as well. 

            He spent about an hour trying to figure out what to wear before finally settling on an oversized sweater and skinny jeans. He knew Harry liked it when he had sweater paws and knew how much he hated dressing up. He also gelled his hair and shaved because Harry liked that too. He was double checking settings and food when Larry called telling him Harry just came through the lobby. Fixing his hair and clothes in the hallway mirror Louis stood by the door waiting for Harry. When the younger boy entered Louis mouth went dry. 

            Harry looked stunning. His hair was down in that freshly tousled look Louis loved. He was wearing a designer suit that fit him perfectly and a bright but not too loud shirt with a few of the top buttons undone. He honestly looked perfect. Louis must have been standing their gaping because Harry had to snap his fingers to get his attention. 

            "You um...look nice," Louis said trying to remember how to breathe.

            "Thank you," Harry said flashing his stage smile. "I like your sweater." Louis looked down at himself self-consciously. He could've dressed up a bit more. He then looked at Harry who had a smirk on. It wasn't his normal look. It was the smirk he gave interviewers when they said something he didn't like but wanted to seem like a good sport. Before Louis could really analyze it Harry spoke again. "Are those for me?" he asked.

            "Oh yes here." Louis handed over the bouquet. 

            Harry smelled it and smiled. "Thank you."

            "Um why don't you take a seat? Dinner is ready." 

            "What are we having?"

            "The only thing I can make."

            "Cereal?"

            "Spaghetti.”

            “Ah. That was my second guess.”

 

 

            Dinner was actually going well. Harry thought about being petty and giving Louis a hard time but he could see how hard Louis worked to impress and pamper Harry. So Harry decided to let go of his anger and just relax, for now. There was still a lot they had to discuss but Harry could see Louis was making an effort and that's all he really wanted. 

            After dessert Louis suggested they watch a film. No cuddling required.

            "Which one?" Harry asked following Louis to the living room.

            "You're favorite," Louis beamed. He then showed Harry the case to Love Actually. He was feeling a bit more confident now that dinner was over. He would need a cold shower after it though. 

            "Great. I'm just gonna wee first."

            "Sure I'll get it set up."

            Harry nodded before heading to the loo. Falling into the routine he had when he lived there Harry bypassed the guest bathroom and went to the master bathroom. That's where he saw the candles, bubble bath, fresh sheets. 

            Louis expected sex. 

            Louis planned to wine and dine Harry then fuck his brains out. That's what it always came down too. All Louis cared about was having sex with him. He knew it. Bladder forgotten Harry stormed back into the living room. 

            "Something wrong?" Louis asked looking confused.

            Harry looked as if he was about to say something and the suddenly changed. “What’s my favorite movie?”

            “What?”

            “What’s my favorite movie?”

            “Love Actually?”

            “No. What do I want my mic to look like?”

            “What?”

            “What do I want it to look like!”

            “I didn’t know you didn’t like the way your mic looked.”

            “What’s my favorite place to visit?”

            “LA.”

            “Wrong.”

            “Harry what is this?”

            “Nothing I shouldn’t have expected.”

            “What?” Louis was standing now completely confused. “What are you talking about?”

            “Our relationship has just been sex.”

            “What no it hasn’t. I mean we do have a lot of sex but so do most healthy couples.”

            “No it’s about sex. We even got into a relationship because I wanted to have sex!”

            Louis looked hurt. “Harry that’s not true.”

            “Yes it is!” Harry suddenly smiled as if he realized something. “Yes it is. That’s what it’s always come to. You can’t answer simple questions about me but if I asked what position I liked or something you’d know the answer.”

            “Harry our relationship is not all about sex.”

            “You’re right. For me it isn’t.”

            “What?”

            “You’re favorite movie is Grease. You want your mic to have the Rover’s colors like Niall’s has the Irish Flag but Management said no. Your favorite place to visit technically is home but other than that you really liked Japan, Osaka is particular. I actually listen when you talk not just when you moan.” Harry then turned to grab his blazer and keys before making his way to the door.

            “Harry I do listen to you and our relationship is so much more than sex,” Louis said following the younger boy.  

            Harry stopped and turned on Louis. “Oh yeah? Then why is the bedroom made up like you’re planning to fuck me?"

            "What? No! I didn't make it for that. I wanted to give you a massage and if you wanted to sleep over you could."

            "Oh the old massage trick. Please Louis I thought you were original."

            "What are you talking about? I genuinely just wanted to give you a massage and just relax. I'm not trying to sleep with you."

            "Oh please you've had a boner since I walked through the door."

            "Well have you seen what you look like? How can you expect me not to get hard?"

            "That's what it really comes down to doesn't it? That I'm attractive and you want to fuck me."

            "Harry what are you talking about? I just wanted to show you how much I loved you."

            "Well you failed at that." With that Harry turned around the left. 

 

 

            So that’s how it went. Harry and Louis didn’t speak to each other. They spent the holidays with their families and brushed off questions about the other one not being around. Louis has sent Harry the bouquet he bought him the day after the dinner. Harry let it wilt on the dining room table and ignored the card. Harry sent Louis his birthday present, a new set of notebooks for Louis to write in, but didn’t respond to his thank you text. Louis didn’t expect him to.

            They continued to go to therapy. Both thankful that Denise was still considering them a couple though it was up in the air whether they were or not. Denise, on the other hand, personally believed that this will make them stronger. She could tell that neither boy wanted to be upset with the other, they just needed some time to be mad and then to get over it. Denise also wanted to start pushing them to see how the other one feels. Specifically Harry needed to see how management affected Louis and Louis needed to understand why his actions affected Harry.

            “So you’re going to see him tomorrow?” Denise asked in their first session since the holidays.

            “Yeah we have a big meeting with management,” Harry said messing with his hair.

            “What will that entail?”

            “Mostly tour stuff. We need to start rehearsing, getting everything together.”

            “Seems a bit late to do that.”

            “Well we already know what we’re doing for most of the songs. It’s just a matter of getting it all down. We can accomplish that in a month.”

            “So you’ll be spending a lot of time with him then?”

            Harry looked away. “Yeah.”

            “How do you feel about that?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “How do you feel about your relationship?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “Do you want to break up with him?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “How about we do this. In the meeting watch how Louis reacts to Management and see how Management reacts to Louis. Just observe. And if you feel the need or want to talk to him, go with it.”

            “What am I supposed to be looking for with Management?”

            Denise considered Harry for a moment wondering if she should tell him. Glancing at her notes from Louis’ last session she decided to. “Harry, I believe Louis is afraid of Management.”

            Harry scoffed. “No he’s not. He’s always acting like a sassy shit to them.”

            “Right but how many times has he outright disobeyed them?”

            Harry thought for a moment. There were plenty of times Louis did something Management didn’t like but he never actually went against them when told a direct order. “I don’t….I don’t think there have been.”

            “Louis believes he is replaceable and therefore will not go against Management.”

            “That’s bullshit. Louis is the leader. He’s the philanthropist. He’s the cheeky one. He’s the personality of One Direction.”

            “Okay. Just see how Management treats him.”

            Harry nodded and Denise moved on to the next topic which was preventing panic attacks and other methods to get out stress besides cutting.        

 

 

            Seeing Louis was beyond awkward. Harry found that he didn't know how to act around the boy. He wasn't ready to forgive him or act like nothing was wrong, but he also didn't want to act like he hated him. This caused him to greet Louis and sit next to him during the meeting but not speak to him. The other boys were well aware that something was going on with the couple so they didn't comment. Management didn't like that they were dating so they didn't say anything either. 

            The meeting was the usual deal. Rehearsal schedule for the tour and other important dates the boys needed to know. Harry spent it watching Louis. When Harry walked in he noticed Louis' face light up at the sight of him. The face reverted to gloomy with Harry's stilted hello. He seemed to stay that way through the whole meeting. He didn't look at Harry but he didn't look at anyone else either. When he was addressed he simply nodded, accepting whatever Management told him. Harry didn't notice it until they watched the video they would show at the beginning of the show. Harry, Liam, and Zayn were placed first and given the most interesting things to do. Louis and Niall seemed almost forgotten. Then when they were discussing the dry run of the show Louis and Niall always seemed off to side. Was this what Denise meant about Louis feeling replaceable? He then noticed that Management asked for his, Liam, and Zayn's opinion while they just told Louis and Niall what they wanted to do. Niall got some say when they were discussing him playing guitar but Louis wasn't asked anything. 

            By the end of the meeting Harry believed there was some evidence to Louis not feeling important. But he decided not to place judgement until they did rehearsals tomorrow. Without the big wigs of Management Louis usually relaxed. Maybe he just needed to be in his element. In the meantime Harry decided to give Louis a small chance to redeem himself. So he hung back to walk out with Louis. 

            "Hey how have you been?" Louis asked once they were by the elevators. 

            "Good," Harry lied. He hoped that the concealer he put on was hiding his bags. "How was your birthday?"

            "Fine. Mum baked a cake. Did you get my text thanking you for the present?"

            "I did." 

            Louis, who seemed to be brightening as the conversation went on dimmed at that. "How was Christmas?"

            "Fun. The usual small family thing. You?"

            "Good. The usual big family thing."

            "Right." The lift arrived and the boys got in. They both faced forward but through the reflection on the doors Harry could see Louis looking at him. He saw Louis start to speak a few times before finally giving up and looking away. 

            "See you tomorrow," he mumbled when they got out the lift. He then disappeared to the car park, leaving Harry alone. Or at least he thought he was alone. 

            "Harry can I talk to you for a sec?" Liam asked out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of Harry. 

            "Um...sure." Harry followed Liam to a deserted lounge area. After taking a seat Liam turned to the younger boy. "What's going on with you and Louis?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "I know you guys are going to counseling but it seems to be doing more harm than good."

            "I wouldn't say that. I'm starting to feel a bit better." And that was true. Denise and Harry had been working on his anxiety and urges. While he wasn't sure about his relationship it wasn't because he thought Louis wanted someone else anymore. It was more if Louis was right for him. 

            "Good I'm glad _you_ are."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Harry, when was the last time you spoke to Louis?"

            "Um...maybe a week or so before Christmas. Why?"

            Liam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "He's not doing well Harry. He barely speaks, hardly eats, and I'm pretty sure he's not sleeping." Harry frowned at that. But before he could comment Liam continued. "And I can tell you haven't been sleeping either. This is supposed to be our break. You guys can't lose sleep now."

            "What are you trying to say Liam?" 

            "That you guys need to fix what's wrong with you two before someone collapses."

            "And why aren't you telling him this?"

            "I did but all he said was that he didn't deserve you."

            That hit Harry hard. He remembered the nights spent crying because he didn't believe he was good enough for Louis. He remembered the time spent trying to be perfect so that he would deserve his love. While he wanted Louis to prove that he loved him, he didn’t want him feeling the way that he did. “I’ll talk to him.”

            “Thank you.”

 

 

            “Hey, Louis how were your holidays?” Denise asked once Louis was settled.

            “Fine,” Louis said messing up his hair and not making eye contact. “How was yours?”

            “Good. Thank you for the autograph, my girls loved it.”

            “Anytime.”

            “How was the meeting?”

            Louis blew out a breath and ran his hand over his face. “I’ve been angry this whole time. I was convinced he was being silly, being childish. Jumping to conclusions and not hearing other people. It’s what’s stopped me from reaching out before, but seeing him there. Looking perfectly fine, maybe even happy, I realized thatit was me. I was being silly and childish and I don’t….I don’t deserve him.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Our relationships are different. He’s never had to bring anyone home or take them on intimate vacations. All of his things have been public, open for the world to see. But mine….mine are intimate and behind closed doors. Anyone could believe that something was going on there and I did a shit job of convincing him otherwise.”

            “So what are you going to do now?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well Harry is still waiting for you to convince him that you love him. You still love him don’t you?”

            “Yes with all my heart.”

            “Then show him that.”

            “How?”

            “Start small. Build the friendship back then see where that leads you. I know you can do it Louis.”

            Louis nodded. Denise let that soak in for a moment before moving on to helping Louis understand that he was not replaceable in the band.

 

 

            “I got you herbal tea,” Louis greeted, thrusting a travel mug into Harry’s face.

            “Good morning to you too,” Harry chuckled taking the tea and taking a sip. It was just how he like it. “You know someone went on a coffee run right?”

            “Yeah but you don’t like coffee as much as tea so I brought you tea.”

            Harry smiled. “Thank you.”

            Louis looked like he was going to say something else but the boys were called to attention to start rehearsing. Harry noticed three things throughout the rehearsal. The first was that Louis always made sure to stand near him if there was a break. Even if they didn’t speak Louis presence was there. The second was that Louis always had to travel to get to him because he was always at the end of the stage. While he, Zayn, Liam, and sometimes Niall if he was playing, rotated at having the middle, Louis never seemed to be in the middle. The third was that Louis didn’t seem to have as many solos as everyone else. Sure that was something Harry had noticed when they started but he figured that it got better. Apparently it didn’t.

            While Louis made the most suggestions and requests during rehearsal he was still placed at the sidelines. Harry even tried to switch with him a few times but they were always moved back to their original place. Even Louis’ speaking sections seemed to involve other people while everyone else got to speak alone. By the end of the day Harry wanted to cry. No wonder Louis felt the need to please Management. The way he was being treated anyone would think that he wasn’t needed. The only thing Louis seemed to shine in was writing and they have professionals to work on that with them. That’s why when Louis asked to grab dinner with him Harry accepted with no fuss.     

 

 

            That’s how the rest of the month went. Louis made sure to always be in Harry’s sight but did not pressure him to do anything. They went on dinner and lunch dates, brought each other coffee and treats, and generally hung out but it was very calm. It was as if they were courting. Harry had to admit that he really did like it. Besides rehearsal January was also filled with planning Harry’s 21st birthday. Harry wanted to have a big party in LA with all the works. A professional party planner could have done it but Harry wanted to do it. Louis offered to help, which is why he found himself in Harry’s house looking a different shades of gold to help Harry pick a party color one evening.

            “Harry they all look the same,” Louis complained throwing down his samples.

            “No look this one is paler,” Harry said picking up one. “And this one has a sheen to it.”

            “Fine.” Louis looked at the samples for a moment before picking up one and handing it Harry. “This one.”

            “Why this one?”

            “Because it’s the same color as those boots you just bought for tour.”

            Harry just stared at Louis. “How do you know about the boots?”

            “You mentioned it during a break.” Harry couldn’t help but smile. He mentioned the boots about two weeks ago to the group while they were taking a break from rehearsing. Louis not only remembered them but the color. “I think the color looks good on you and should be the gold.”

            “Thank you Louis.” Harry placed the sample in the binder he created for party planning. “Now we need to pick out photos for the cakes.”

            The next hour was spent with Louis and Harry on the couch looking at a mountain of photos Anne sent over. Of course this led them to reminiscing about shooting the Story of My Life video which lead to reminiscing about the band in general. While they stayed on the topic of the group the underlying thinking of their relationship was there. It was in that conversation that Harry had an answer to all of Denise’s questions. Yes he still loved Louis and yes he still wanted a relationship with him. The one pressing question was if Louis could give him what he wanted. Over the course of therapy Denise had helped Harry discover that while he could love Louis and Louis love him it is possible that Louis just can’t provide what he needs emotionally. Some people aren’t romantics and if that’s what you want you either must accept their shortcomings or find someone else. Harry wondered where Louis fell. Which is why in the middle of dissecting what was going on with Zayn Harry asked.

            “What’s my favorite place to visit?”

            “This again?” Louis tried to joke. “I thought we were trying to figure out what’s up with Zayn?”

            “Zayn has always been AWOL he’ll come back around once tour starts.”

            “I don’t know. He seems more reluctant than usual. Then there was the whole thing at Universal.”

            “Yeah but he was fine for the Hangout. I think he’s just getting mentally prepared. You know he needs more encouraging than the rest of us.”

            “I know. I just have a bad feeling about it. Something seems different this time.”

            Harry was getting annoyed that Louis paid Zayn so much attention. He decided to take some revenge. “I’m sure it’s nothing. And stop trying to change the subject, I asked you a question.”

            “Your favorite place to visit is LA but I know you are most excited to visit Milwaukee for reasons I still don’t understand, and if you had your way your mic would have some type of sparkles or pattern on it.”

            Harry smiled. It wasn’t the exact answers he was looking for but he decided a long time ago to give Louis some slack. “And what’s my favorite movie?”

            “I honestly thought it was Love Actually.”

            Harry frowned. “Well it’s not.” He then turned back to the pictures.

            “Harry –”

            “Come on Louis the baker wants these photos by tomorrow afternoon.”

            Louis sighed seeing the moment was gone and went back to looking at pictures.

 

 

            For the rest of the planning Harry was distant. Louis knew that he was doing better but it seemed at the botched night he was back to square one. He still tried to keep things casual and mention things he knew Harry said but it seemed the curly one was not having it. He mentioned as much to Denise during their weekly meeting.

            “Well what is Harry’s favorite movie?” Denise asked when Louis explained the situation.

            “I thought it was Love Actually!” Louis exclaimed. This was a particularly frustrating session for him. Not only could he not get close to Harry Denise was trying to prepare him for being on tour again. Something he did not want to face without Harry.

            “Well obviously it’s not so what else is it?”

            “I don’t know. We always watch that bloody movie.”

            “Well he had to have mentioned it if he assumes you know.”

            Louis frowned trying to think. Harry was always mentioning things. The boy talked non-stop when they were together. And while Louis loved that about him it’s impossible to remember everything he said. He knew he didn’t deserve him.

            “Oh no don’t think like that,” Denise said drawing his attention. “You do deserve him and you know this. Just take some time and think about it.”

            “But what happens if I remember? He’s still expecting some grand gesture.”

            “Grand gesture? I thought he said he wanted you to prove that you love him.”

            “Yes. I realized he wants some grand gesture. Something big and sappy like in the movies.”

            “Really? And what made you realize that?”

            “He’s a big sap. He loves romantic comedies and grand displays of affection. It’s why he has so much trouble with our relationship because I can’t do that for him since we’re in the closet.”

            “But you’ve done it for your fake girlfriends.”

            Louis was stunned. “Fuck.” Louis buried his face in his hands. “No wonder he’s unsatisfied. I fucking suck. He’s so obvious with what he wants and I never deliver.”

            “Now I wouldn’t say that,” Denise encouraged. She didn’t want Louis to fall into a hole of self-doubt. The first time Louis realized Harry may have a point in his complaints about their relationship Denise spent most of the session calming Louis down. She didn’t want that to happen again. “From what Harry’s told me you are very attentive to his needs. If he says he wants something you deliver and there have been more than a few times you anticipated his needs. From what I can see it seems that he wants you to be able to read context clues as well.”

            “Context clues.”

            That’s when it hit him.

            _“Hey Louis we need to have Chasing Amy in the flat.”_

_“Oh my god Chasing Amy is on!”_

_“Me and mum are just watching Chasing Amy.”_

_“Yeah like in Chasing Amy.”_

_“Chasing Amy.”_

_“Chasing Amy.”_

            “Louis? Did I lose you?”

            “I know what his favorite movie is,” Louis said beaming. “You were right I just needed to look at context clues.”

            “That’s great Louis.”

            “And I know what sort of gesture I’m going to do.”

            “Also great. Anything I can do to help?”

            “Yes. I’m going to offer to be his ride to and from his birthday party. If he’s second guessing accepting encourage him to. It’s crucial that I drive him.”

            “Okay Louis I’m trusting you on this one.

            “You won’t regret it.”   

 

 

            As it turned out Harry didn’t need convincing to allow Louis to drive him to the party. He was so stressed about everything going right that the boy’s presence was actually a big help. That was until Louis suddenly pulled over a couple of blocks from the place.  

            “Why are we stopping?”

            “Cause I can’t take this.”

            “Can’t take what?”

            “I love you. I love you and not….not in a friendly way, although I think we are great friends. And not in a misplaced affection, puppy dog way, although I’m sure that’s what you’ll call it. I love…very….very simple, very truly. You are the..the epitome of everything I have ever looked for in another human being. And I know you think of me as just a friend and crossing that line is the farthest thing from an option you have ever considered but…I had to say it. I just…I can’t take this anymore. I can’t stand next to you without wanting to hold you, I can’t look into your eyes without feeling that..that longing you only read about in trashy romance novels. I can’t talk to you without wanting to express my love for everything you are. And I know this will probably queer our friendship, no pun intended, I had to say it. Cause, I’ve never felt this way before, and I don’t care, I like who I am because of it. And if bringing this to light means we can’t hang out anymore then that hurts me. But, god I just..I couldn’t allow any other day to go by without just getting it out there regardless of the end, which by the look on your face is to be the inevitable shoot down. And, you know, I’ll accept that but I know, I know, that some part of you is hesitating for a moment, and if there is a moment of hesitation then that means you feel something too. And all I ask, please, is that you just…you just not dismiss that and try to dwell on it…for just 10 seconds.” Louis looked away dramatically, playing the part perfectly. “Harry, there isn’t another soul on this fucking planet who has ever made me half the person I am when I’m with you, and I would risk this friendship for the chance to take it to the next plateau because it is there between you and me, you can’t deny that. Even if you know..even if we never talk again after tonight please know that I am forever changed because of who you are and what you’ve meant to me, which while I do appreciate it, I never needed a painting of birds bought at a diner to remind me of it.”

            Now Harry was crying, literally sobbing, because Louis was quoting Chasing Amy, his favorite movie and the one he’s never watched with Louis, only mentioned. But here he was replicating the love confession just for him. “I’m supposed to get out and walk away,” Harry said wetly.

            “Is it something I said?”

            Harry sobbed again and reached towards Louis, the smaller boy obliging and meeting him half way so that they could embrace. “I love you Harry. I always have and I always will.”

            “I love you too.”

            Louis pulled back and grabbed Harry’s hands, looking into his eyes. “Will you be my boyfriend again? I know we have a long way to go and there are a lot of obstacles ahead of us but I…..I can’t do this without you.”

            Harry had been nodding since Louis asked but now he leaned over and kissed Louis. “I can’t do it without you either. Thank you Louis.”

            “For what?”

            “For winning me back.”

            “I’ll do anything it takes to keep you with me.” Louis then kissed Harry’s hand. “Can I give you my present now?”

            Harry nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. Smiling Louis reached in the back and pulled out a brown paper wrapped package. Carefully Harry unwrapped the paper to see a large framed drawing. There was a swallow (like Harry’s tattoo) in each top corner, and a swallow (like Louis’ tattoo) in each bottom corner. On the left side was a compass (like Louis’ tattoo) and on the right side was a ship (like Harry’s tattoo). In the middle was a huge X Factor “X”. In between the spaces of the X were four pictures. On top was a replica of the first picture Louis and Harry ever took together at the bungalow. On the right were four pages of sheet music with the titles “Strong”, “Happily”, “Why Don’t We Go There”, and “Something Great.” On the bottom was a replica of the last picture Louis and Harry took together at Universal. And on the left were holding hands that were obviously Louis and Harry’s. Harry was speechless.

            “Zayn drew it but I planned everything,” Louis explained.

            “Why?”

            “It’s captured the moment. It’ll be a constant reminder, not just of tonight, but of our introduction, the building of our friendship, everything. Make no mistake about it my friend, it is a gift from me to you so you’ll always remember us.”

            And there he went quoting Chasing Amy again. Harry suddenly surged forward, kissing Louis passionately and deeply. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Harry said between kisses. “It’s perfect, it’s wonderful, I love you. I love you so much!”

            “I love you too but let’s get to the party. Don’t want to keep your guests waiting.”

            Harry considers this his best birthday yet. Not because everyone came out to celebrate and had a great time. Or because they were able to keep unapproved pictures of it off the internet. But because his boyfriend was there to celebrate with him. Louis never left his side, posing as the concerned friend wanting to make sure his drunk friend was safe. But Harry wasn’t that drunk, and Louis stayed with him even though David Beckham was there, and everything was just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and once again super sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to have the next chapter up before I go back to school on the 11th. Also I apologize if this chapter did not satisfy people with Harry and Louis' break/make up. But it was the best I could think of that will go with the story. Hopefully the next chapter will make you guys feel a bit better. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed the holidays and see you kids next year!


	21. Sydney to San Diego and Everything in Betwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The On the Road Again Tour Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait. A lot has been going on, both positive and negative, that has prevented me from writing. I'll explain more in the comments on the bottom. For now enjoy this next chapter. 
> 
> My usual trigger warning although there is no actual self-harm in this chapter just some thoughts about it.   
> Also Zayn leaves in this chapter so if you still feel some type of way about that be careful. If you don't please listen to Pillow Talk and It's You cause they're awesome songs.

_Sydney_  

            It felt amazing to be back on tour. Sure it was back to late nights and moving constantly but they were back in Australia and the crowds were amazing every single night.

            “God I missed this,” Niall said plopping down onto a couch after a show.

            “We were on break for like two months,” Zayn commented grabbing some water.

            “I know but I still missed it.”

            “I didn’t.” Zayn then walked out of the room.

            That was the big issue for the tour. Zayn was obviously not into it. On stage he performed like he was supposed to but the minute they were done he disappeared. He was often moody and distant. At first the boys chalked it up to the issues he’d been having with Perrie but after a week or so it seemed that that wasn’t the only problem.  

            But the show must go on. And on it did.

            The boys seemed to be in top form and every show was better than the last. To make it even better they were going to visit countries they had never been to before. Harry was always amazed at how many people loved their music. While he could understand how people could like music of a language they didn’t speak he couldn’t fathom why they liked _their_ music. He was just a boy from a small town in England and people in cities he couldn’t even pronounce were lining up and coming out just to see him. It was surreal.

            They always had fun in Australia and what was best about this tour was there were a lot of breaks in between shows so that there was time to enjoy the country. The boys decided to take full advantage of this. So there were many days spent on yachts and surfing and just relaxing. Harry wanted to go to a few museums but it was too dangerous. Paul made it up to him by letting him and Louis get as close as they wanted.

            Louis had been doing really well. After Harry’s birthday him and Harry had a nice long talk about everything. Harry finally understood where Louis was coming from and while that didn’t excuse him he could sympathize with him. Now Louis seemed hell bent on making it up to him. This was first done by showering Harry within affection and attention, it was secondly done by not mentioning Tracy. Louis didn’t text her, talk to her, or speak about her. Even when Niall or Liam would ask about her Louis would just shrug and say he hadn’t spoken to her. Harry knew that in a few months Tracy would be back and Louis would have to acknowledge her, but he enjoyed this for now.

_Melbourne_

            A week after the start of tour was Valentine’s Day. They were in Melbourne and had back to back shows. This meant no going out for Valentine’s Day because everyone would be on the lookout for them. Harry was a little sad about that but it’s not like they would have gone out together anyway. It was this thought that made Harry so confused when that morning room service appeared with a bouquet of roses. The card said “Your number one fan” but Harry could recognize Louis’ hand writing anywhere. Harry had to laugh at the sappiness because he bought Louis a box of chocolates. Harry also had something planned but that would have to wait till later.

            The concert was great. Harry made everyone scream by calling them his Valentine and the energy was up. Even Zayn seemed to be in high spirits even though he and Perrie had a fight earlier. After the show Zayn wanted to go out. That was another thing, Zayn seemed hell bent on becoming a part of the club scene in every city they visited. But since Niall didn’t have a girlfriend and Liam’s was in England they decided to go with him. That left Harry and Louis alone. They had a lovely dinner in their hotel room and then Louis ran Harry a bath with a special Valentine’s Day bath bomb. They kept it calm and just enjoyed being close and calming down after a great show. Unfortunately Louis hated the scent. So after Harry was clean and relaxed he went to bed while Louis took a quick shower to get the scent off.

            When he got out he found Harry lying provocatively on the bed with an array of sex toys before him. There was a cock ring, a butt plug, anal beads, nipple claps, and other things. Louis also noticed a black box lying on the bed.

            “What’s this?” Louis asked coming over and picking up the box.

            “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Harry smiled. Louis opened the box and revealed a new vibrator. It was thick around the end and had a nub to stimulate the prostate. Louis’ cock stirred thinking about how Harry would look wrapped around it. “I want you to use it on me.”

            Louis put the box down and climbed onto the bed. He slowly turned Harry and kissed him. “Is it okay if I don’t tonight? I just want to touch you tonight.”

            Harry instantly got hard. While Louis loved touching Harry he never gave up the opportunity to use a toy on him. But he understood that while Louis wanted to use the toy he was taking Harry’s feelings into account. Harry mentioned in a session that he sometimes felt used when Louis used toys on him. While he mostly enjoyed it and sometimes initiated it, he didn’t like it as much as Louis and usually didn’t want to use it for special occasions. Sure he initiated it this time so he was fine but he liked that Louis was making an effort.

            “Okay,” Harry said simply, lying down.

            Louis laid down and began to slowly kiss Harry. Harry tried to heat it up but Louis kept it slow and sensual, taking his time to explore Harry’s mouth. Using his hand to slowly turn Harry on. Finally, after what felt like an hour, Louis moved his hand down to gently wrap his fingers around Harry’s cock. Harry almost exploded at his touch but was held back because Louis kept his grip tight. Before long Harry was panting and moving his hips to meet Louis’ hand. When Harry started whining because Louis wasn’t using enough pressure, Louis took pity on him and wanked him properly. Harry got close quickly and was about to cum when Louis snatched his hand away. Harry would’ve screamed but Louis cut him off with a kiss. This continued on for about an hour until Harry was practically crying.

            “Please Lou!” Harry screamed when once again Louis pulled his hand off and began fondling his balls.

            “Please what baby?” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.

            “Make me cum. Please make me cum.”

            “Any why should I do that?”

            Harry turned to face Louis, looking right in his eye. “Cause you love me.”

            Louis smiled. “You’re right. I do.” Louis then grabbed Harry’s cock and began wanking it fast bringing Harry so quickly that the boy didn’t make any noise initially when he came. But as thick white strings began to shoot on his chest Harry let out a loud deep moan, his body convulsing.

            “Thank you,” Harry panted hardly able to lift his head to meet Louis’ kiss.

            “Of course baby, I love you.” With that exchange Harry promptly fell asleep. Ignoring his aching cock Louis got up to get a flannel to clean Harry off.

 

 

_Osaka_

            “Guys did you see this?” Niall yelled coming into the lounge. One Direction was in the first class lounge of Perth Airport waiting for their flight to Osaka.

            “Is there really a need to yell Niall,” Zayn snapped from behind the beanie he was sleeping in.

            Niall actually deflated at that. “Ignore him Niall,” Liam said trying to bring the boy back. “What are you talking about?”

            “Tracy sent us an email.”

            Harry perked up at that. He was laying on a couch he made of suitcases, purposely away from Louis. He was just dozing off when Niall mentioned the bane of his existence. He looked over to where Louis was sitting on the floor across the room. The boy looked up when Niall spoke but back down to his phone when he mentioned Tracy.

            “What does it say?” Zayn asked.

            “It’s a list of things to do in Osaka. She also made an itinerary and how to get around.”

            “Oh cool,” Liam said checking his email. “Do you think we can do this before the Universal event?”

            “We should be able to,” Zayn answered checking his phone. “Of course it’s up to Paul,” he added bitterly.

            “Did I hear my name?” Paul asked coming into the room.

            “Did you get Tracy’s email?” Niall asked.

            “Yup I was just about to ask you guys about it.”

            “Can we do it?” Liam asked.

            “Yes.” Paul then turned to Louis and Harry. “Are you two going?”

            Harry really wanted to say no. He didn’t care that it was a way to see a part of Japan they didn’t get to. Tracy sent it. It’s only been about two months and she was still rearing her ugly head. Couldn’t she just leave them alone? But he noticed that Louis was looking to him for confirmation. That made it better. Louis was willing to give up the opportunity if Harry didn’t approve. That was all Harry needed to agree to go. Louis agreed as well.

 

 

            Harry had to admit, Tracy did give a great literary. They took the subway to this shopping area called Shinsaibashi. It was just a long covered block of stores. The first place they went was the arcade. Trying out all the different games Japan had to offer. They even saw a cool crane game that had their merchandise as prizes. Each boy took a turn on that but they got nothing. After that they got crepes that were rolled in paper so that they could be held and enjoyed. Tracy even included how to order so that they could do it themselves. They then moved to the various shops. Most of it was women’s clothes but it was interesting to see the fashion and accessories. Harry himself kept running into random stores for different scarves and head pieces.   

            When they were feeling peckish they went to the food stand Tracy told them to and ordered Tacoyaki. Tracy explained that it was the regional food of Osaka but didn’t give any other details. After speaking with the man they figured out why. Tacoyaki had octopus in it. Zayn, Liam, and Louis hated them but Harry and Niall loved them and got another order. Once that was done they checked out Takashimaya Department Store in Namba station. This place had men’s clothes and the group got some shopping done.

            “Is it just me or are people staring but not approaching?” Liam asked as they waited outside a store for Harry.

            “Don’t jinx it!” Paddy snapped, quickly scanning the floor.

            “Maybe people act differently in Osaka then in Tokyo,” Zayn offered.

            “Tracy said that the two cities were very different. Just like walking in LA is different than walking in New York,” Niall explained.

            “It also could be that people don’t know we’re here yet,” Louis added.

            “But they’ll find out tonight,” Liam said quietly. As much as they loved their fans and their job they still missed being able to walk down the street without being mobbed.

            “So what’s next lad?” Harry asked coming out of the store with a bunch of shopping bags.

            Niall consulted his phone. “Well Tracy says that if we’re hungry we should eat here. If not we can head to Umeda.”

            “What’s in Umeda?” Zayn asked.

            “Looks like a cool sky bar and the Pokemon Center.”

            “Pokemon Center?” Liam asked. “Like as in the game?”

            “Seems so.”

            “Let’s go.”

            The Pokemon Center was fun but finding it was murder. They had to walk through a crowded train station and mall to get to it. The whole time people were passing by giving them looks. It put security on edge. Once they finally got inside though Liam and Zayn went full geek and began looking at games and plushies and all the other goodies the store had to offer. While not big fans of the games or show Louis, Harry, and Niall found other things do to. Niall was interested in the different snacks they had, while Harry liked the cookware, and well Louis, Louis liked Harry. They didn’t spend a lot of time there though. They needed to get ready for Universal and most of the Pokemon being promoted where species none of them had seen before.

            All in all it was a pleasant day. Harry was even able to forget that it was all orchestrated by Tracy. Actually they boys didn’t even really mention Tracy except to consult her email. And Louis himself didn’t even say her name. So yes Harry was having a good time and felt confident in himself and his relationship. That was until they got back to the hotel.

            “Hey Louis you might want to see this,” Paul said pulling the oldest boy aside. Naturally all the boys went too cause why not. Paul led them to small office where a computer had a youtube video on it. Once Louis took a seat, with the boys around him, Paul played the video.

_“Holy hotness. Nick Jonas has just released the video to his new single Teacher and it has everything you would expect from a video with that title and then some. This is Veronica Keys with Hollywood Minute.”_

            “Is this a credible source?” Niall asked.

            “Technically yes but I don’t think it matters when you see those view counts,” Paul answered.

_“For those of you who haven’t seen the video I won’t give too much away but the biggest buzz about it is who it stars. Yes people that is Tracilla Martin dressed in a sexy school teacher outfit for the video. And her dress isn’t the only thing that sexy. There are a few dance numbers featuring both celebs that get a little steamy. While most are just enjoying the new video and are surprised about the level of dance skill Tracilla has, a few are saying that this is payback against Louis Tomlinson._

_“As you all know Louis broke up with Tracilla shortly after their one year anniversary. While the former couple stated that it was mutual insiders revealed that the couple had been fighting recently because of Tracilla’s ever increasing schedule. Maybe this video was a way to show Louis what he’s missing._

_“And yet still others are saying that this is a clue that something is going on between Nick and Tracilla. Sure Nick and Tracilla are good actors but things seem a bit too perfect in the video for them to be pretending. Furthermore, Nick brought Tracilla as a date to the premiere of Kingsman in LA. While both said that they were just going as friends but he also brought her as a date to the Grammy’s._

_“So is this video just a video or could it be a secret message of either love or revenge. Tell us what you think in the comments or tweet us @HollywoodMinute. Till next time I’m Veronica Keys and this was a Hollywood Minute.”_

            “And what does this have to do with me?” Louis asked. Harry was grateful, he didn’t want to dwell on Tracy.

            “Alex told me to tell you,” Paul explained. “Twitter is buzzing about it. It’s great press for you and Tracy.”

            “Great press in my terms or Alex’s?”

            “Alex’s.”

            “Oh boy.” Taking a glance at Harry Louis opened his phone to check twitter. It seems that the fans were divided. Half were attacking Tracy, calling her a slut and other horrible names, and the other half was defending her, saying that they were over and she had the right to do what she wanted. It didn’t look good. Louis was torn. On the one hand he wanted to help Tracy but on the other he didn’t want to cause problems with Harry. Luckily Liam was able to help.

            “Did she tweet a link to the video?” Liam asked looking at his phone.

            “Yeah,” Zayn said. “It’s on her page.”

            “Okay I’m going to retweet it with something like ‘Great video babe,’” Liam said. “Louis you can retweet it from me so it looks like you approve but you’re not paying that much attention to her.”

            “Sounds like a good idea,” Louis said still looking nervously at Harry. The boy obviously was not happy with the situation.  

            “Should I call her?” Niall said. He was looking nervously at twitter. He didn’t like all the things people were saying about Tracy.

            “Don’t bother she won’t see it,” Zayn said putting down his phone.

            “Why not?”

            “She’s filming right now and they have a social media ban.”

            “Filming what?” Liam asked at the same time Niall asked, “How do you know?”

            “Cause she told me. It’s some short TV movie that’s coming on for Halloween. I forget what channel. Anyway they are keeping it a secret so there is a social media ban on the actors.”

            “Wait when did she audition for this?” Liam asked.

            “Right after filming Being a Werewolf,” Louis answered before he could stop himself. “She didn’t get the part at first but I think the actress that did backed out.”

            “Why didn’t she tell us?” Niall pouted.

            “Same reason she didn’t tell us about the video. You didn’t ask,” Zayn answered.

            “Hmm….let’s watch it.”

            At this point Harry walked out, followed by Louis. Louis didn’t say anything, just followed Harry up to their room. When Harry got to the room he began unpacking his purchases and messing with his suitcase. Blatantly ignoring Louis.

            “Harry?” Louis began.

            “Yes?” Harry answered with a bit too much bite.

            “What are you doing?”

            “Looking over what I bought to decide if I want to wear it to Universal tonight.”

            Louis sighed. Obviously the boy was not going to make this easy. “Are you okay?”

            “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

            “Because you just stormed out of the room.”

            “I did not storm. I simply left because I want to get ready.”

            “Harry I know you’re upset so why don’t we just talk about it instead of you acting like you’re not.”

            “If you know that I’m upset then you must know why, so what’s the point?”

            “The point is I love you and I don’t like seeing you upset.”

            Harry then turned and screamed at Louis. “Then why do you know she’s filming? Why do you know her schedule? Why do you feel the need to support her?”

            “Because our fans were being mean to her babe. I can’t allow that. And I know about her schedule because I was there when she made it.”

            “Let them be mean to her. They’re mean to me and you never say anything about it.”

            “Our fans aren’t mean to you, others are, and I can’t because of our restrictions you know that. I would say something to every mean post if I could.”

            “But you’d also do the same for Tracy,” Harry grumbled before going to the bathroom and locking the door.

            Louis sighed and took a seat on the floor in front of the door. He wasn’t leaving until Harry came out.

            Inside Harry was trying to stay calm. There was no reason for him to get upset. There was buzz in the media about Louis so he had to address it. The same thing would’ve happened if it was any other celebrity. And Tracy is friends with the other boys, they have a right to ask after her and make sure she’s okay. And Louis was there for most of her meetings so of course he would have an idea of what she was up to even if he didn’t talk to her. All of these things made perfect sense and was no indication that Louis felt any type of way about Tracy.

            Then why did his chest feel tight and he felt the burning need to cut.

            Harry quickly went for his phone and then realized that he left it on the bed when he stormed in here. He couldn’t call Denise. He couldn’t get help. But he could cut. On the counter was the typical complementary toiletries, including a razor. It was a cheap plastic one. It would be so easy to just break the blade and use it. Louis wouldn’t even have to know. He’d do it on his thighs. They weren’t having sex every night like usual. Louis would never notice. Harry went to reach for the blade but suddenly stopped himself.

            “LOUIS!” he screamed trying to pull himself back. “Louis help!”

            “I’m right here babe open the door,” Louis yelled from outside.

            Fumbling Harry got the door open and launched himself into Louis’ arms, burying his face in the older boy’s neck.

            “Baby what’s wrong?” Louis asked. He didn’t expect such an emotional reaction from Harry. One minute he was mad and next he’s screaming for help. “You’re okay. We’re okay. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

            Harry was shaking his head. “I’m not okay. I’m not.”

            “What’s wrong baby? I’ll help you just have to tell me.”

            “I…I wanted….I was gonna….cut.”

            Louis felt himself tensed and forced himself to relax. He had been over how to handle this situation with Denise plenty of times. He could do this.

            “Why did you want to cut babe?”

            “I don’t know. Just all the thoughts starting piling up and I wanted to call Denise but my phone was out here and the razor was in there and I just….couldn’t stop.”

            “But you did stop babe. You did stop. And you were going to call Denise? That’s great. But what thought’s babe?”

            “The thoughts that I wasn’t good enough. That you liked Tracy more. That everyone did. And I know it’s not true but I couldn’t stop it.”

            “You’re right it’s not true but you are allowed to feel the way that you feel darling. You always are. Even if it’s the most outrageous thing in the world you are allowed to feel it.” Louis pulled back so he could look Harry in the eye. “But like you said babe it’s not true. I love you and only you. Sure Tracy is a friend but you are my love. The same thing goes for the boys. Tracy is a friend but you are their brother. Don’t forget that babe. But if you ever do. I’ll remind you.”

            Harry sniffed and nodded before kissing Louis on the lips. It was about to get heated when Paul knocked on their door stating they had ten minutes to get ready. Huffing both boys went to the bathroom and wash their faces before heading back to get dressed.

            Together.

 

 

_Kallang_

            Arriving in Singapore was like arriving in Japan all those years ago. Hundreds of girls screaming in a language Harry didn’t understand, all for them. Touring was the best and what made it even better was that Harry got to spend time with Louis. Louis had gotten even better after the incident in Osaka. He was extremely attentive and loving, basically how he was when they were on X-Factor. Harry loved it and loved that he got to travel the world with his love.

            “Oh my god this place is amaze balls!!” Niall said once they reached the hotel.

            “Okay on more Archer for you,” Louis chastised. The boy had been quoting Archer since tour started.

            “Please tell me we’re going to get to site see,” Liam begged as Paul gave them their room keys.

            “Tell me where you want to go by tonight and I’ll see what I can put together for tomorrow,” Paul said.

            “All we have is tomorrow?” Niall whined.

            “Tomorrow for day and we’ll find another time for a night trip. Remember boys once people realize you’re in the country it will be harder to keep you safe.”

            “Whatever, not like we’re some place new or anything,” Zayn grumbled grabbing his room key and marching away.

            “Is something up with him?”

            “We have no idea,” Louis said taking Harry’s hand and leading him to their room.

 

 

            “I have no idea what to do!” Harry said throwing down the tenth brochure he found in the hotel. “I literally could plan a trip for each of us except me.”

            “What do you mean?” Louis asked from where he was sprawled out on the bed.

            “Niall would like the Marina Bay Golf Course, you would like the Cage, Zayn would like Goodman Arts Centre, and Liam would like Water Venture.”

            “And none of those things interest you?”

            Harry sighed. “I don’t know.”

            Louis sat up and crawled over so that he could kiss Harry on the cheek. “Just relax babe. Let me handle it. I’ll plan us a great trip.”

            “No you have to go play footie.”

            “I can always play footie but I’ll only get one chance to run around Singapore with my boyfriend. Let me call Paul and set something up.”

            Harry finally relented smiling. “Okay.” 

            The next day Harry was awoken by a call from Dale telling him to get up. Soon he and Louis were dressed and in a car heading through the busy streets of Singapore. Harry craned his neck to take in as much as possible. Before he knew it though Alberto announced that they were at their destination.

            “Where are we going?” Harry said looking out onto the water since they were at the waterfront.

            “Loysel’s Toy,” Louis answered. “Apparently it’s great for brunch.”

            Since the weather was nice they sat outside and enjoyed the view. The food was amazing. Everything cooked just right and so many options that both boys stuffed themselves. It was a little unromantic since Alberto and Dale were at the table but it was still fun. As they were finishing up Alberto left the table, coming back with two bikes.

            “What are those for?” Harry asked.

            “Apparently biking in Kallange Riverside Park is a thing. I figured we try it since we’re right here.”

            Harry squealed and gave Louis a hug before grabbing his bike. They first went along the water front before exploring the different paths that park had to offer. Dale and Alberto were with them of course but they stayed a respectful distance so it felt like they were alone. Harry was also surprised to learn that Louis packed his camera so there was plenty of time stopped so that Harry could get a great shot of some scenery. As time went on though they got tired and Louis announced that it was time to head to their next stop.

            Their next stop was Kallang Leisure Park. Grabbing snacks they started off by bowling. They played two games. First it was Louis and Harry versus Dale and Alberto, then it was Louis and Alberto versus Harry and Dale. Unbeknownst to anyone Alberto was a beast at Bowling. So whatever team he was on won. Harry was second best followed by Dale then Louis. Louis complained that if he had to kick the ball into the pins he would be the best. Once they were done they went out to a street vendor for lunch.

            “A street vendor?” Harry asked as they walked towards a random cart on the street.

            “Of course,” Louis said matter-of-factly. “It’s the best place to get the most authentic food of a town.”

            “But what is the most authentic food of Singapore?”

            “Don’t worry I did my research.”

            With that Louis stepped up to the vendor and ordered Chicken rice and char kway teow.

            “What’s that?” Harry asked as the man nodded and began preparing food.

            “Roasted chicken with rice and cucumber and the other is a stir fry. Apparently they are very popular so I thought it would be good if we tried both.”

            “You’re perfect.”

            After getting their food they found some place to sit and just watch the people go by. Luckily Singapore was used to foreign tourists so no one really paid them any attention. Once they were done eating it was time to ice skate.

            “But you hate ice skating,” Harry complained as they laced up their skates.

            “Yes but you don’t,” Louis answered giving Harry a cheeky grin. 

            “Louis you don’t have to do this for me.”

            “I’m not doing it for you. How many people can say they ice skated in Singapore? Come on.”

            With that Louis rose and carefully made his way to rink. Harry followed slowly behind him. Once on the ice Harry attempted to stay near Louis, who was holding onto the wall for dear life. But after being shooed away for the fiftieth time he finally relented and took off. It had been a while since Harry had ice skated. He liked the cold and the freedom of it. Sure roller blading was nice but there was something about ice skating that always had Harry coming back. He kept an eye on Louis, but did enjoy himself. Louis was a trooper though and stayed on the ice until Harry was ready to go in and get some tea. After tea Harry claimed to be tired. Everyone agreed so they went back to the hotel. When they got back to the room though Harry attacked Louis’ lips instead of laying down and sleeping.   

            “Not tired anymore?” Louis asked wrapping Harry in his arms.

            “Nope. I want you,” Harry said nipping at Louis’ neck.

            “I want you too babe. Come on.”

            Louis pulled Harry into the bedroom and they made quick work of each other’s clothes. Once they were naked Louis laid Harry down and began kissing and nipping at him. Slowly turning Harry more and more on. Louis made his way agonizingly slow down Harry’s body, taking his time on each nipple and muscle. Finally when Harry thought he was going to explode Louis wrapped his mouth around his cock.

            “Oh fuck!” Harry screamed as Louis took a particularly long suck. He then pulled off and lapped at Harry’s balls before taking Harry all the way down. Louis had planned on drawing this out but after hearing Harry’s babbling he decided to have mercy. So he changed lick placement and suction to bring Harry quickly over the edge. Soon Harry was screaming and gushing into Louis’ mouth. Louis swallowed it all and watched as Harry instantly fell asleep after cumming. Smiling Louis got Harry under the covers and went to sleep along with his love.

 

 

_Bangkok_  

            Thailand was amazing but what the boys were really looking forward to was the club scene. They had one night in Thailand, not including the concert and they wanted to make the most of it. So the night after an amazing show the boys got dressed up and hit the clubs. They started at a normal bar. Getting a table and drinks and just talking. While they were always together it was rare that they got to really all catch up. It was nice.

            After they had a proper buzz going they headed to the club. Since everyone now knew they were in Bangkok they went to Phuket to club. They found a popular spot called Seduction where models and celebrities go when they were in Thailand. The music and scenery was what was seen in any upscale club. Minimal, lots of couches, little light. But the music was bumping and the drinks were flowing and Harry and Liam were soon on the dance floor cutting a rug with a few girls. Niall, Louis, and Zayn found a booth to hang in and kept drinking. It was chill. They sang and screamed over the music at each other, making fun of Harry and Liam with some new girls. 

            Then some girls came to the booth asking to dance. It was obvious they knew who the boys were but it didn't matter, the club was secure. Niall and Zayn agreed but Louis hesitated looking for Harry. Like a 6th sense Harry looked up from where he was talking with another girl to catch Louis' eye. Seeing the situation Harry gave a slight nod. With that Louis accepted the girl's invitation to dance. Soon enough all five boys were together with a girl each dancing and chatting away. 

            That was when Zayn met her. 

            Lauren Richardson was a friend of one of the girls Zayn was dancing with. She came over to get her friend and caught Zayn's eye. They started talking and the girls invited all the boys back to their table for drinks. Once there the party really took off. Drinks were flowing, pictures were taken, and fun ensued. Once everyone was properly pissed one of the girls suggested they go to another club. Agreeing they settled the bill and headed out. 

            They headed to a lesser known but exclusive club. Getting out the boys helpped the girls as they all stumbled out the car and into the club. Once inside they were led to booth in the back. More drinks were ordered and Liam and Harry started eyeing the dance floor. This time Niall and Louis decided to join them and the girls agreed. This left Zayn alone with Lauren. They started talking again. Just having a stupid conversation. Suddenly Lauren leaned forward and kissed Zayn. Zayn froze.

            "What you do that for?" Zayn slurred moving away.

            "Well your cute, I thought we were heading in that direction."

            "No, no. I have a girlfriend."

            "Well she's not here is she?"

            "That doesn't matter. I love her, don't you know that?"

            "Well from the way you act one would think you've forgotten she existed."

            "And from the way you act one would think you’re a gold digging whore." With that Zayn got up and went outside. He was smoking when Liam found him a few minutes later. 

            "So you called Lauren a gold digging whore?"

            "Yup."

            "May I ask why?"

            "She kissed me and when I told her no she said by the way I act it seems like I don't love Perrie." 

            "I see. Shall I gather the lads?"

            "Yes please."

            With that Liam left only to return with a stumbling Harry, Louis and Niall. Together they made their way back to car and headed to the hotel. After getting back the boys went to bed reminiscing about the night and looking forward to the tour ahead. 

            Nothing happened at first. Everything continued as business as usual. The boys went to China and began preparing for an awesome concert. It actually wasn't until after the concert was over that anything seemed amiss.

_Hong Kong_

            "Hey Zayn I think you better see this," Niall said holding out his phone. It was right after the concert in Hong Kong and the boys were still buzzing. 

            Curious Zayn grabbed the phone and noticed that it was an article from the DailyMail. It was about him and they were accusing him of cheating on Perrie. The proof was a photo with his arm around Lauren and then another of him holding hands with Lauren. Going back Zayn found many articles saying the same thing including the fact that he's cheated on Perrie before. Going to his phone he found 8 texts and 3 missed calls from Perrie. Without saying a word to the boys he stepped out to call her back. 

            "Has Zayn seen what they're saying about him?" Paul asked coming into the lounge where the boys were.

            "Yeah, I think he's on the phone with Perrie now," Liam said looking at the door that Zayn left through.

            Paul sighed. He didn't like how public the boy’s personal lives were. Especially Zayn because he was dating another celebrity. He also knew how much Zayn liked to keep his private life private. "How is he?"

            "Don't know. He didn't say anything, just walked out," Louis said from his seat with Harry.

            "Did Alex say anything?" Harry asked.

            "Only that Zayn needed to deny it," Paul said shaking his head. "He's allowed to do it anyway he wants to but it must be denied." 

            "Poor guy," Niall said still looking at the feed. "Him and Perrie were already on rough ground. This might just push them over the edge." 

            "I fucking hate the press!" Louis yelled throwing the closest thing to him, which was a water bottle. "There is a perfectly logical explanation for those pictures. We were all partying together and Zayn took a picture with her. And he was helping her standup when we were going to another club. But no, pic with another girl, obviously he's cheating."

            "Do you think Perrie will believe it?" Liam asked.

            "I don't know. Recently Perrie's been giving into the hype," Harry explained. "It's part of the reason they've been having problems."

            Louis was about to comment when Zayn walked back into the room. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked tired. 

            "Alex says that you can make whatever statement you want to deny it," Paul said trying to sound gentle.

            Zayn nodded numbly. "Paul can I talk to you a sec?" He asked.

            "Of course. You boys head out." With that Paul left with Zayn and the boys headed to security to go back to the hotel.

            They weren't surprised to learn that Zayn went to London that night in hopes of reconciling with Perrie. The official reason was because of stress. While the boys missed Zayn and the concert would have to change for him they hoped that this time off will help him. It was obvious that Zayn had been feeling some type of way since tour started, maybe a little break would help with that. So they were completely blindsided on March 24th. They had just landed in Indonesia and were buzzing about being in a different country when Paul called them into his makeshift office. 

_Jakarta_

            "Hey boys, how was the flight?" Paul greeted when they all came in. 

            "Fine. Will we get time to explore?" Niall asked. 

            "Yeah I'll make sure you guys have some time but you might not want to go after you hear this."

            "Why what's up?" Liam asked.

            "Zayn's left the band." 

 

             Harry wasn't exactly sure what happened next. Just that the room seemed to explode around him. Then everything sort of got dark. The next thing he knew he was in Louis' arms laying on a bed in their hotel room. When did they get to the hotel?

            "Hey are you back with me?" Louis asked gently handing Harry a water bottle. He then helped Harry sit up slowly and sip the water. 

            "I think so," Harry said quietly. "What happened?"

            "You had a really bad panic attack. Worse than when we lost. The worst I've ever seen." 

            "How long was I out for?"

            "4 hours."

            Harry couldn't even react. He was too numb. "What are we gonna do?"

            "We're gonna continue as is for the rest of this leg and the next and then we'll redo the show with just the four of us." 

            "Are we gonna say anything?" 

            "Management wrote up a blanket statement and reaction that we approved. Well that Liam and Niall approved but I trust their judgement." 

            Harry nodded. He then asked quietly, "Is One Direction over?" 

            Louis pulled Harry back into his arms. "Not if you don't want it to be." 

            The next day was sad. They spent the entire time in rehearsal trying to make a makeshift show without Zayn. Louis originally suggested the audience just sing Zayn's part but that was shot down. Instead Liam and Harry were to take over Zayn's parts and for You & I the audience would sing. This in it itself cause a lot of issues because there were certain notes Harry and Liam couldn't hit, and sometimes Zayn's place in the song made it so that they couldn't do their own parts. Though not asked to Louis and Niall picked up the slack. 

            The concert actually went a lot better than expected. Sure there were some hiccups and missed notes but the crowd was more supportive than ever. Even when Harry cried a bit the crowd just screamed louder. The boys couldn't believe how great their fans were. The response was even bigger on social media. There were tons of posts supporting the boys and Zayn's decision. It's what gave them the strength to keep on going. 

            Which is why Louis was so upset about what happened next.

_Johannesburg_  

            "What the fuck is this?" Louis asked sitting up. He was in bed with Harry. He just made the boy cum before they had to shower and head to dinner. They were lazing together when Louis decided to check Twitter to make sure the fans were okay. That's when he saw it. 

            "What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned. 

            "Look at what Naughty Boy just tweeted." 

            Harry took the phone and saw a video claiming that Naughty Boy saved someone. He didn't get it until the end when the screen said "Zaughty will rise." "What the fuck?"

            "Exactly." Louis took the phone back and began typing.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Giving Naughy Boy a piece of my mind."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Of course if our fans see this they're gonna either think Zayn was miserable with us because something is wrong with us or them, or they are gonna think Zayn left purposely to hook up with Naughty Boy. Either way they are gonna be upset and they don't deserve it."

            "But how is picking a fight with Naughty Boy going to help?" 

            "It shows we don't approve of it and are thinking of them." 

            "What about Management?" 

            "What about them?"

            "I don't think they'll appreciate you picking fights with other celebrities on Twitter.

Remember what happened last time?"

            "First off Naughty Boy is barely a celebrity. Second off they lifted all media restrictions when Zayn left."

            "Still...."

            "I don't care." 

            Unfortunately what Louis said came true. The fans saw the video and went into a frenzy. Fortunately Louis' tweet was made in time so most of the fans looked at the video as Naughty Boy trying to rile them. He lost a lot of Twitter followers and Louis gained them. All in all it turned out well, except Louis now made it his personal mission to make sure Naughty Boy didn't post anything else about Zayn.

 

 

_London_  

            Finally they had a break. While the time was supposed to for everyone to relax and hang out, instead it was spent in rehearsal. They had to completely redo the show. Songs had to be redone, placing had to be fixed, and speaking had to be reorganized. It was a total revamp. Also they had to retake pictures for band merchandise. It was very stressful and depressing. What made it worse is everyone was in a mood about it. Louis was pissed Zayn dropped them and then threw it on their face. So he was all too happy to redo everything but he was angry all the time. It made him difficult to work with. Liam was the opposite. He was devastated about Zayn leaving and wanted to preserve his memory in the band. So he vetoed and refused any suggestion that would confirm Zayn was gone. Him and Louis butted heads a lot. Niall decided that this was a great opportunity to do some new songs. There were some great tracks on Four that Niall wanted the fans to hear. Even if it was without Zayn. Louis of course agreed but was malicious about it. It made Niall feel uncomfortable. And on the other end Liam sent him on a guilt trip every time he suggested something. It made Niall very hesitant to give his opinion which frustrated their vocal coach and choreographer. Harry, well Harry was a mess. The issues with the band were making him physically sick. He’s stomach was always in knots, he couldn’t sleep, and his throat seemed sore. Of course they needed to rehearse so Harry chugged tea and tried to be prefect so that they boys wouldn’t get upset with him.

            That was another issue. Since March Louis has been pissed. He felt betrayed by Zayn and had no outlet for his frustration. So while Harry was sick Louis didn’t notice and stayed distant. This made Harry feel worse. It also didn’t help that Alex wanted to bring Tracy back. His reasoning was Zayn was getting a lot of press for hanging out with Perrie so he wanted Louis to get buzz for getting back with Tracy. Harry was also under the impression that Alex was mad at Louis over the Zaughty War. Of course Louis vehemently refused, but the deciding factor was Tracy was on a movie set so she couldn’t do outings. The fact that Tracy was the topic of conversation bothered Harry, but the fact that Louis obviously didn’t have any power over this situation was worse. Louis noticed it too which made his attitude worse.

            Surprising to all the issues didn’t come to a head on stage. It came up in the recording studio. It was that time of year for One Direction to record a new album to be released in November. While most of the recording would be done on tour there were still meetings about the album and writing sessions. The problem didn’t come in writing or anything like that. The problem came when Julian suggested they release the only song they recorded as an early single.            Drag Me Down.      

            “But why not, Liam?” Niall asked. Julian had left them alone to talk it out.

            “I don’t think it would be proper,” Liam answered crossing his arms. “It sends a bad message.”

            “The message is that the fans have always been there for us,” Harry argued. “That with them nobody can stop us.”

            “I thought we agreed we wanted some songs that could be a thank you to the fans,” Niall added.

            “We also agreed that we wanted songs that showed off our talent and vocal range,” Liam countered.

            “And you don’t think this song shows that?” Harry asked.

            “Not everyone’s.”

            “Not every song will show everyone’s vocal range.”

            Liam pouted. “I just don’t think it’s proper for an early single.”

            “And why not?” Niall asked exasperated.

            “It sends a wrong message.”

            “What message?”

            “That Zayn leaving won’t drag us down. That we’re over him and good riddance!”

            “We are over him and good riddance!” Louis yelled standing. “He fucking dropped us like a rock. He doesn’t care about us or our fans!”

            “He does too! Leaving was hard for him. That’s why it took him so long to do it. We knew Zayn wasn’t about this life.”

            “Obviously he was since he’s working with Naughty Boy!”

            “We’ve all worked with different producers.”

            “That’s diff–”

            “No it’s not!” Liam screamed. “Look I know you’re hurt because Zayn left but he still was a crucial part of this band and his wishes should be respected. I know you feel differently but I still consider Zayn a friend and a brother.” 

            “He was my friend!” Louis sobbed. He then covered his face and began to cry. “I thought we were close. I thought we were brothers. And then he left with no notice, no apology, and no consideration of us or the fans. Just accept it Liam, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about us or the fans, and I’m worried he never did.” After that Louis just began to cry. Liam looked like he was about to as well. Quietly Harry stood and pulled Louis into his arms, gently he guided him out to the hall and then into the lounge.

            “Why? Why did he leave Harry?”  Louis asked. It was muffled but Harry understood.

            “I honestly don’t know,” Harry said gently. “But I think he didn’t like our music. I think he was tired of pg-13 pop songs. I think he wanted rated-R R&B. He wanted an older audience. He didn’t want a boy band. I don’t think he ever did. But because we were so excited and because he didn’t want to let us down he stayed. And when he saw we didn’t need him, he left.”

            Louis had calmed down as Harry was speaking. When he thought about it Harry had made a good point. Maybe Zayn thought his time was up. That he had done all he could for them and now it was time to leave before any damage was done. Maybe he thought he would drag them down if he stayed. If that was the case then Liam was right.

            “You may be right Harry, Louis said pulling away and wiping his face. “And in that case we shouldn’t release that song.”

            “If that’s what you think.”

            “Yeah, that’s what I think. Thank you, Harry.”

            Harry smiled and accepted Louis’ kiss. They then walked back into the room holding hands.

            “All better now?” Julian asked from where he was on a speaker.

            “Yeah,” Louis said smiling. “We’ll need another song to release early. We can’t do that one.”

            “What about that song we were talking about yesterday?” Niall asked.

            “Which on?” Harry chuckled. They talked about a lot of songs yesterday.

            “We don’t have a name for it yet. Oh how did it go?” Niall thought for a moment before singing. “I might never be your knight in shining armor. I might never be the one you take home to mother.”

            “Oh the Taylor revenge song,” Louis said laughing.

            “Can we not market it as that?” Harry begged.

            “Of course we won’t. It’s gonna be seen that way.”

            “I don’t want to start trouble.”

            “Harry, half her singles are about you. We can have one line about her.”

            “The whole song is about her.”

            “But only one line is obvious.”

            Harry sighed. He honestly didn’t care but focusing on Taylor got Louis’ mind off Zayn. “Fine I guess.”

            “Perfect,” Liam said before the entire room paused.

            “That’s it!”

            After that everything was great. Well not really. The boys were trying to immortalize Zayn and management wasn’t having it but at least they were united on that.

            Well they were until May 6th.

            They were in the studio writing and just hanging out. They had written a lot that day and were enjoying sharing different melodies and lyrics they came up with. They had taken a break and Louis took the time to check twitter to see if Naughty Boy posted anything about Zayn. Turns out there were a series of pictures of them both with funny filters. Feeling pissed Louis made a passive aggressive tweet about it. Vague enough that he could deny that it was about the pictures but pointed enough that everyone could figure it out. Putting his phone away he went back to writing. About an hour later Naughty Boy tweeted a response about people hating on his success. Louis of course bit back and the fight started. And it would have continued if Zayn didn’t jump in. He tweeted Louis directly and put an end to everything.

            “Oh my god,” Louis said staring at his phone in disbelief.

            “What, did Naughty Boy actually say something smart?” Niall asked from where he was strumming his guitar. He looked up when Louis didn’t answer him. Everyone was looking at Louis as the boy teared up and then left the room. Harry quickly ran after him. “Was it something I said?”

            “No it was something Zayn said,” Liam assured him checking twitter.

            “What did he say?”

            “He supported Naughty Boy.”

 

 

            Everything changed after that. Everyone agreed that if Zayn was going to support Naughty Boy against Louis then he obviously liked the producer over the band so fuck him. They prepared Drag Me Down to be released in July and worked their concert so that Zayn was a distant memory. Even with the support of the band Louis was still in a mood. He wasn’t taking it out on anyone but it was obvious that he was hurting. They had two weeks off before the tour started again. The boys spent most of it with their families but Louis and Harry came home early to have some alone time before he went back on tour. They only had a month left before Tracy was back. As Harry thought about some alone time with Louis he realized something.

            They hadn’t had sex.

            They hadn’t had any form of penetrative sex since before their “break.” Sure they got off as much as they could but they didn’t have sex. Now that Harry thought about it he was sure he got off plenty more times than Louis. No wonder Louis was so crabby. Harry was ignoring his needs. Well he was going to change that. Getting back to London early Harry set out to create a romantic night for the both of them.

            First he picked up things from tesco to make Louis’ favorite dish. Then he bought some candles to cover the flat with. When Louis walked in, tired from his long drive to London and the hard goodbye to his family, he was greeted by the soft glow of dozens of candles.

            “What’s all this?” Louis asked closing the door and dropping his bags.

            “Dinner’s ready,” Harry announced coming into the doorway with nothing but an apron on.

            “Hmm, what’s for dinner?” Louis licked his lips and followed Harry’s delicious bare ass into the dining room. There was a candle lit dinner waiting for him.

            “You’re favorite.”

            “You aren’t on the table.”

            “Just come eat.”

            Louis chuckled but complied. He was hungry. They enjoyed a pleasant dinner talking about their families. Normally they would visit together but since they didn’t have that much time off they went separate. Harry loved hearing out Louis’ siblings and shenanigans they got into during his visit. Louis also enjoyed hearing all of the things Harry and Anne did. The dinner actually calmed both of them down and they were able to just hang out. But all of that changed once dinner was over.

            “Oh my god that was so good babe,” Louis said sighing and leaning back in his chair. “What’s next?”

            “Dessert,” Harry said mysteriously gathering their plates and placing them in the sink.

            “Oh what’s for dessert?”

            Harry came back in with just his apron on. He then ripped it off while stating, “Me.”

            “My favorite.”

            Louis jumped up, attacking Harry’s lips, dragging him towards the bedroom. Louis’ clothes were off by the time they both fell onto the bed. Harry rolled on top and grabbed the lube he placed on the nightstand earlier. The bedroom was also filled with the soft glow of candles.

            “I feel like this is a fire hazard,” Louis said looking around.

            “The only thing that will be on fire in here is us,” Harry smirked pushing the lube into Louis’ hands.

            “Clever.”

            Harry then rolled them over so that Louis was on top. “Come on open me up.”

            “No babe.” Louis rolled them again so that he was back on the bottom. “I want you inside me tonight.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes baby. Come on, it’s been so long. I wanna cum on your cock.”

            “Of course darling.”

            Harry took his time. Opening Louis gently while kissing him all the while. When Louis was able to take three fingers easily and begging for Harry’s cock did Harry pull back and lined up.

            “I love you Louis. So much.”

            “I love you too baby.”

            With a kiss Harry entered Louis carefully, making sure the boy was comfortable. Seeing only bliss and love on Louis’ face Harry began to move more. Finding Louis’ prostate quickly and making sure to hit it with every thrust. It wasn’t long before Louis was a babbling mess.

            “Harry…oh…oh yes…I’m gonna…I love…oh….yes!”

            “You gonna cum for me babe?” Harry asked pounding into Louis’ prostate.

            “Yes…yes!”

            “Come on. Cum for me babe. Come on.”

            And with that Louis tensed and came all over himself. Some white strips hitting his throat.

            “Yes babe yes,” Harry moaned cumming in Louis.

            “Yes baby, yes! Fill me!”

            Once Harry was done he pulled out carefully. They then jumped into the shower. For once they kept the shower calm. Just focusing on cleaning each other off. Since Louis was on the one who got his brain fucked out he collapsed on the bed while Harry put out all the candles.

            “Thank you baby. That was wonderful,” Louis said when Harry returned and laid down.

            “Of course darling. Anything for you.” Harry then cuddled into Louis’ chest. Claiming his spot in Louis’s neck. Just as he was drifting off Louis spoke.

            “You didn’t do this because Tracy’s coming soon right?”

            Harry wanted to protest. But he knew he was known to do that. So instead he sighed and cuddled closer to Louis. “Actually no. I know that I’ve done that before but I honestly just wanted you to relax. I know that the whole Zayn thing and the upcoming tour has been weighing heavy on your mind.”

            “Babe I don’t need sex to relax.”

            “I know but we haven’t don’t it since before my birthday. I wanted it.”

            Louis leaned down to kiss Harry’s forehead. “Okay babe. As long as you wanted it.”

 

 

_Vienna_  

            The start of the next leg was exciting and scary at the same time. It was the first time they would perform officially as a four-some. But the fans were excited and happy to see them and hear some of the new songs. After the first show the boys figured that they would strive and thrive as a foursome. Well Harry, Louis, and Niall did. Liam was still feeling some type of way about Zayn leaving. These feeling came to surface in Vienna.

            They had never performed in Austria before. This was the first time there as a band and Zayn wasn’t there. For some reason that just hurt Liam. And everyone was so loud and excited, even though they never got to experience the full One Direction they were happy to at least get something. It was too much for Liam and ended up breaking down on stage. Luckily Niall was there for him. Liam knew Louis wouldn’t sympathize with him and Harry would support Louis but Niall, Niall would understand, even if he didn’t agree. So Liam broke down and Niall gave him some quick words of encouragement, just enough to allow him to finish the concert. Afterwards they went back to the buses. Niall and Liam in one bus, Louis and Harry in the other.

            “You wanna talk about it?” Niall asked when Liam came out of the shower.

            “I guess I should shouldn’t I?” Liam sighed coming to sit across from Niall on his bunk. “I don’t know…just seeing the crowd, seeing how excited they were. How they expected to see five of us but still happy with four….it just…got to me.”

            “I understand. It’s amazing how great the fans are being with all of this. But I think something else is going on.”

            “I miss….I miss Zayn.” Liam said it so quietly that Niall almost didn’t catch it. “We were such good friends. And I understand that he may have not liked being in the band anymore but he didn’t just have to disappear like that. He could’ve talked to us. We could’ve figured all of this out together.”

            “Yeah but, you know Zayn isn’t that type of person. He’s been shutting us out for a while. It’s not surprising he would just leave.”

            “You’re right but why won’t he answer my texts?”

            “Wait you’ve been texting him?”

            “And calling him but he won’t answer. I don’t know why.”

            “Liam I don’t think Zayn considers us his friends anymore. And while I know it’s hard I think you need to stop considering him a friend as well.”

            “But he is my friend.”

            “ _Was_ your friend. He obviously doesn’t think so anymore. I’m not saying completely forget about him. Just accept that he doesn’t want anything to do with us anymore. It happens all the time. People leave us for no reason and we have to accept it.”

            “I just keep thinking if maybe I spoke to him or tried harder he wouldn’t have left.”         

            “You can’t think about it like that Liam. None of this is your fault. Zayn made up his mind and like you said we have to respect his wishes. So yes, it hurts and we’ll miss him but if he’s moved on we need to too.”

            Liam was nodded as Niall spoke. The blonde was right. This wasn’t his fault. Zayn would have left no matter what he did. And if he wanted the boy to be happy he had to let him go. “You’re right Niall. Thanks.”

            “Anytime bro. And if you ever wanna talk just let me know.”

 

 

_San Diego_

            Louis was surprised to wake up in an empty bed. They landed in San Diego and were exhausted so Louis and Harry tumbled into bed falling instantly asleep. But a few hours later Louis woke up to no Harry. He waited a moment to see if Harry was in the bathroom but when the boy didn’t emerge he went looking for him. He found Harry out on the balcony of their hotel room, enjoying the warm night air. That was one thing Harry loved about California. It was always warm, no matter what.

            “Harry you alright?” Louis asked coming behind the taller boy and wrapping his arms around his waist.

            “Yeah just….couldn’t sleep,” Harry answered leaning back into Louis.

            “Do you want to talk about it?”

            “There’s nothing to talk about. I’ll be alright.”

            Louis reached up and began trailing kissing along Harry’s neck and cheek. “Come on babe. Tell me what’s wrong.”

            Harry let out a long sigh before he said quietly. “She’s gonna be back tomorrow.”

            “And how do you feel about that?”

            “I don’t know. Half of me is really upset and the other half doesn’t care.”

            “Well why don’t you care?”

            “Cause I know where I stand and I know her job and while I don’t like it it’s not like we can change it, so might as well get over it.”

            “And why are you upset?”

            “Cause I’m worried I’m gonna go back to the way that I was.” Harry then looked down at his wrists. Even in the dim light he could see the pale scares that littered them. Suddenly Louis’ hand appeared to pull his wrists towards him. Louis then kissed the scars gently before looking into Harry’s eyes.

            “I swear to you I will never let that happened again. I love you and I will prove to you every day that I do.”

            “I know you will.” He then pulled Louis into a hug. Allowing himself to relax and feel Louis’ body against his. “Will you make love to me?”

            “Do you want it as revenge for Tracy?”

            “No I want it because I love you.”

            “Then of course.”

            Louis then took Harry back to bed and opened him up slowly. Once the boy was ready he made love to him slowly. Keeping eye contact as they gently took each other apart. They made love quietly, just enjoying being in each other’s space. Reveling in the chance to be with each other one last time before tour and everything else started.

            “I love you, Louis,” Harry said after he came all over himself.

            “I love you too, Harry,” Louis said after he came deep inside his love.    

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. So the main reason why I haven't been writing is because I'm taking part in a free legal aid service that works on getting immigrants Asylum in the US. It's great work but it's A LOT of writing so that's where a lot of my time goes. Also me and my boyfriend have been having issues for the past few months so it was very hard to write a chapter about Harry and Louis being in domestic bliss when I am not. We're figured things out though so it shouldn't be an issue later. 
> 
> Once again thank you for reading. I want to have another chapter up by this fic's 2 year anniversary on March 7th but I don't think that will be possible. I'll try though.


	22. Guess Who's Back....Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy's back, tell a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry it took so long to update. School and my home life has been literally kicking my ass. A lot of good and bad has happened. The good news is that the worse is over and it's finally summer.

            “Excellent job boys,” their chorographer clapped. “Why don’t you take five and then we’ll go over the new songs.”

            The boys grabbed water bottles and laid out on the run way. It was a beautiful day in San Diego. Not to hot or humid, with a nice breeze.

            “Hey Louis,” Niall spoke up. “When’s Tracy getting here?”

            Louis took Harry’s hand before answering. “Don’t know. We have a meeting tonight so she might not even be here yet.”

            “Oh she’s here,” Liam said smiling at his phone.

            “What do you mean?” Niall asked.

            Liam showed Niall a picture from Tracy’s Instagram showing her Special Guest Pass to the San Diego Comic Con with the poster in the back. “She’s doing a panel for Being a Werewolf.”  
            “Oh that’s exciting.”

            “Yeah she’s getting a lot of buzz for it. I think they are also announcing that TV movie she’s in at some point.”

            “Aw our little Tracy’s becoming famous.”

            “Little?” a voice called from down stage. Tracy was standing there near a speaker. She then walked out into the sunlight to join the boys.

            The first thing Harry noticed about her was her clothes. She was wearing an Armani sundress with heels and had a Burberry bag. The dress was short and tight, showing a bit of cleavage. The heels were also high, at least four inches. The second thing he noticed was her body. She was skinner, which seemed impossible, and she looked like she wasn’t sleeping. Even with all the makeup she looked exhausted. What happened to her?

            “Tracy!” Niall yelled jumping up and running to the girl. He was going to lift her and spin her but when she indicated to her dress he decided to give her a big hug. “How are you?”

            “I’m good, I’m good. How are you guys?”   

            “Good we missed you.”

            “I missed you too.”

            Liam was next to get a hug, then Louis and surprisingly Harry. Yup she was definitely smaller.

            “So music videos and award shows huh?” Niall asked.

            “Oh yeah that wasn’t planned.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “It was a last minute booking. I didn’t expect to become Nick’s friend. He invited me to the Grammy’s and the premiere.”

            “Come on boys, breaks over!” the stage manager yelled.

            “How long are you here?” Niall asked as the boys started back towards the mics.

            “A few hours. Me and Louis have a skype meeting with Alex once you’re done.”

            “Are you coming back tonight?”

            “No. I won’t be back till the concert.”

            “Cool.” Niall then ran to join the boys while Tracy took a seat on one of the ramps.

            “Jeez Niall why don’t you just ask her out?” Liam asked.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You were practically drooling over her mate,” Louis teased.

            “I’m worried about her,” Niall argued. “She looked like she lost weight.”

            “Don’t worry we’ll fatten her up,” Liam said. Niall was going to argue but then music for Spaces began.

 

            Harry was happy. Louis was basically ignoring Tracy. He wasn’t being rude he just was only showing professional interest. He also kept contact with Harry, holding his hand, leaning him, or smiling at him from across the stage. He let Liam and Niall fizz over Tracy. After they did Act My Age Liam asked if Tracy wanted to hear the new song. The boys then did Drag Me Down. Harry put more into it then normal just to show off. Once that was done it was time for lunch.

            Harry was fully prepared to sit there and listen to the boys coo over Tracy. To ask her about the movie she shot or the music video or anything else that she’d been doing. He was even ready to let Louis sit next to her and talk about plans and other things. But instead after they made their plates Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to their dressing room.

            “Why are we in here?” Harry asked placing his plate on a table and joining Louis on the couch.

            “I just wanted to have a lunch alone with you,” Louis said simply taking a bite of pasta.

            “Don’t you want to hear about all that Tracy’s been doing?”

            “I’ll have plenty of time to hear that when I’m forced to be alone with her.”

            Harry smiled while looking away. “Thank you.”

 

 

            “You guys are set up for the meeting in my office,” Paul explained a few hours later. “They computer is all set up just accept the call.”

            “Got it,” Louis said turning to Tracy was standing behind him.

            “Ready?”

            “Yup.” Tracy then turned to Harry. “Are you coming?”

            “Why would I come?” Harry asked.

            “Well this affects you too. You should at least know what’s going on.”

            “Alex won’t like me being there.”

            “So just hide out of sight.”

            “Yeah come on babe,” Louis encouraged. And that’s how Harry ended up between Loui’s legs under the table in Paul’s office. Louis absentmindedly played with Harry hair while they waited for Alex to call.

            “Tracilla how are you?” Alex greeted brightly.

            “Great,” Tracy said with as much enthusiasm and a kid going to the dentist.

            “And Louis how are you?”

            “Spectacular,” Louis said dripped in sarcasm.

            “Excellent. So I just want to go over a few dates with you for outings for the tour. I’m thinking about hinting at it for a while and then you guys finally make announcement at Tracy’s premiere.”

            Harry felt a slight nudge on his shoulder and realized Louis was asking for his opinion. While he didn’t like it that meant Louis wouldn’t be officially taken until November. That was better than right now. He nodded against Louis’ leg.

            “Sounds good to me,” Louis said. Tracy didn’t speak.

            “Great so you’re going out tomorrow night in San Diego, then I have you doing lunch and shopping in Santa Clara before the show on the 11th.”

            “Actually I can’t do that,” Tracy said speaking up. Looking over Harry noticed she pulled out a planner. “We’re announcing my TV movie that day at the con.”

            “Con?”

            “San Diego Comic Con. I’m at it all week doing promotion and meet and greets.”

            Alex look confused and then disturbed. “Oh great.” While he was looking at his notes Tracy sent Harry a wink. What was that about? “Okay then the boys are in Canada. I have dinner and clubbing planned for Vancouver since you we can’t do Santa Clara maybe shopping and lunch in Winnipeg.”

            “What are those dates again?”

            “July 17th to the 24th.”

            Tracy sucked her teeth while looking apologetic. Harry has seen her apologetic face though, and it did not look like that. “I have a shoot then.” 

            “Shoot?” 

            “Yeah, didn't you hear? I’m gonna be in the Burberry winter ad and the shoot is the 15th to the 25th.  

            “Oh I see.” Alex began shifting through papers looking obviously flustered. “Why don’t you tell me when you are free and we’ll work from there.” 

            “Okay.” Tracy began looking through her planner. “I have the biggest chunk of time July 26th to August 9th. Then I have some shoots and things and I’m officially free in September.” 

            “Noted I’ll see what I can do. You know you are going out in New York City correct?” 

            “Yes,” Louis and Tracy sighed.  

            “Good. I guess that’s all I have for you. Thank you guys.” Alex then signed off looking less than enthused.  

            “Do you really have all that going on?” Louis asked as he helped Harry up from the floor.  

            “Well I may have exaggerated the dates a bit but for the most part yeah,” Tracy said standing easily in her heels. Harry took small pleasure in the fact that Louis didn’t offer to help her up.  

            “That’s amazing,” Louis commented at the same time Harry said “Why?” sounding accusatory. 

            “What do you mean why?” Tracy asked looking confused.  

            “Why did you do that? Why exaggerate dates?” 

            “Cause I want to rest as much as I can before the media tour starts for both of the movies.” 

            “Fine,” Harry huffed leaving the room, happy that Louis followed. It wasn’t until they got to the lounge that Harry realized something. Tracy would only be with them 27 days. That was barely a month. And 12 of those days were concerts. But Tracy knew when the tour was happening, why would she agree to engagements during them? Had she done it on purpose? Sure she said she wanted to sleep, and by the look of her she needed it. But she could do that while on tour, instead she’s doing more work.  

            Why?  

            “Where is Tracy?” Niall asked, pulling Harry out of thoughts.  

Looking around Louis and Harry were both surprised to find that Tracy didn’t follow them.  

            “She’s probably heading to get ready for the party,” Liam said looking at his phone. 

            “What party?”  

            “Apparently a bunch of voice actors closed a bar in the Gaslamp Quarter for a private party. Some lady named Caitlin Glass said twitted that she couldn't wait to see a list of people that included Tracy.” 

            “Cool but why didn’t she say bye.”  

 

 

            Tracy sighed as she entered her hotel room, kicking off her heels.  

            “Rough meeting?” Race asked entering after her and picking up her heels.  

            “Actually no,” Tracy said heading into her bedroom. Race took a seat on the couch.  

            “Did your plan work?” 

            “Only half of it did.” 

            “How so?”  

            “I was able to get out of most of the tour because of gigs but Harry still doesn’t trust me.” 

            “Well that’s not going to happen right away.” Race got up and grabbed the room service menu. “But every little bit helps. Are you hungry?”  

            “No.” Tracy sounded like she was in the bathroom. Probably fixing her makeup.  

            “Tracy you haven’t eaten since breakfast. And that was barely anything.” 

            “I’m just not hungry.” 

            “Well I’m getting something.” Race knew she was nervous about seeing the boys again which messed with her appetite.  He hoped that if he ordered food she would pick at it enough to be considered a meal. Race ordered a burger, chicken fingers, and fries. Fries were always Tracy’s weakness and he was happy to see the girl sit down and pick at them once she changed.  

            “Where is this place again?” Tracy asked as she nibbled on the chicken fingers.  

            “It’s called Zymology,” Race said looking at the email he received about it. “They are shutting down the place for the Funimation voice actors.” 

            “I don’t know why I’m invited. I’m not a regular.” Tracy got up and headed to the Keurig brewer. Race wanted to stop her but he knew that it was no use.  

            “You made quite an impression on them, it makes perfect sense to invite you.” 

            “I guess.” Returning with her coffee Race was happy to see that Tracy continued to pick at the food. 

            After the plate was clean and her coffee was done Tracy returned to her bedroom to finish getting ready. Race was checking his gear and calling the car when there was a knock on the door. 

            “Expecting anyone?” Race called scoping out potential weapons.  

            “No,” Tracy popped her head out. She looked panicked. After the incident in Hawaii Tracy hated hotel rooms and unexpected visitors.  

            “Go in the room and close the door. If you hear anything lock it.” Tracy nodded and closed the bedroom door while Race when the front door. Checking the peep hole he didn’t recognize the boy standing out there. Opening the door slightly Race sized up the boy, who looked about Tracy’s age. “Who are you?” 

            “I’m Raul,” the boy said showing his hands. “I’m in Being a Vampire with Tracy.” 

Relaxing a bit Race turned to call into the room. “Tracy there’s a boy named Raul here!” 

            “What is he doing here?” Tracy could be heard calling back. Race looked at Raul.  

            “I heard she was going out I thought she might want some company.” 

            Shrugging Race opened the door to let Raul in. “Raul!!!” Tracy called coming forward and hugging the boy. “What are you doing here?” 

            “Couldn’t wait till tomorrow to see you so I thought I’d pop in,” Raul answered he then glanced at Race. “Since when do you have heat?” 

            Tracy shrugged and waved his question away. “Management thought it would be good to have some extra protection since the boys are in town.” 

            “Boys?” 

            “One Direction.” 

            “Ah yes, but aren’t you and Louis not dating anymore?”  

            Tracy sighed. “We aren’t but just being in the same state together is going to cause some buzz. Especially since I’m going to the show.” Tracy sat and began putting in her heels.  

            “Wait you’re going to their show? Why?” 

            Tracy shrugged and checked herself in the mirror. “I was invited.” 

            “Just like you were invited to this thing tonight?” 

            “How do you know about that?” 

            “Twitter.” 

            “I hate that website.” Tracy then turned to face Raul. “Is that the real reason you are here? To go to the party?” 

            “No I really did want to see you, and I figured you’d need an escort to the party.” Raul glanced at Race. “But I see you already have one.” 

            Tracy walked over and looped her arm around Raul’s. “Yes, but Race is boring. Come on.”   

 

 

            Harry was happy. He actually couldn’t remember the last time he was so happy. Louis had acted perfectly today. He gave Tracy an appropriate amount of attention and made sure to give Harry extra love. Harry had been worried that Louis would revert back to his old ways once Tracy appeared but he obviously worried for nothing because Louis was perfect. So perfect that Harry thought it fit to reward him. And Harry knew exactly what he wanted to do.  

            So after the boys finished rehearsal and recorded a bit Harry offered to shower first so that Louis could call his family. Once Harry was out Louis went in to shower. When Louis came out the shower Harry was laying on the bed, naked, waiting for him. This was a common occurrence so Louis wasn’t too surprised at it but the look on Harry’s face promised that they wouldn’t be just cuddling tonight.   

            “What’s all this for?” Louis asked climbing onto the bed, his cock already reacting to Harry’s naked form.  

            “I thought we could do something special tonight, to celebrate,” Harry said sitting up provocatively. 

            “Oh? What are we celebrating?” 

            “Us.” 

            “Us?” 

            Harry leaned forward and gave Louis a sweet kiss. “I’m proud of both of us today and I’d like to celebrate.”

            “What do you have in mind?”

            Harry leaned forward so that he could whisper in Louis’ ear, “I want to eat you.”

            Louis’ eyes widened while all the blood in his body went south. Louis loved being eaten. It was honestly his favorite thing in bed. While Harry had done it to him a few times the younger boy didn’t really like doing it so Louis never pushed the issue. But under circumstances like this, where he had just showered and had a wax, Harry was willing to at least try. Getting his breath back Louis was able to stutter out, “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah baby, please? I really want to.”

            “Okay.”

            Louis turned over and got onto all fours. Sitting up more Harry kissed a trail down Louis’ back, making sure to get every vertebra. Once he got to Louis’ bum Harry grabbed an ass cheek in each hand, spreading Louis. He then sat still, just listening to Louis breathe and get railed up. When Harry thought Louis couldn’t take anymore he bent down and licked a big stripe over Louis’ hole. Louis convulsed and let out moan. Harry leaned in again and began to gently suck at Louis’ hole.

            “Oh god,” Louis choked out. He buried his face in his hands when Harry nipped at his rim.

            Harry continued this way, taking gently licks and few nibbles until Louis was a moaning mess. Once it seemed Louis was about to drop down and just rub himself off Harry added a single finger.

            “Oh yes,” Louis moaned starting to move back to get the finger deeper. Harry started to lick around his finger, using his tongue and finger to stretch Louis. “Yes! Yes! Oh fuck. Fuck me. Harry fuck me please!”

            Harry pulled away, taking pleasure in the fact that Louis tried to chase his mouth. “But I’m eating you out. Don’t you like it?”

            “Yes! Yes! I fucking love it but I want your cock.”

            “Really?” Harry began to circle Louis’ hole again. “You want it right here?”

            “Yes, fuck! Please babe, please.”

            “Okay darling. Let me stretch you.”

            “No I want it now!”

            “Shhhh,” Harry went back to eating and stretching. He really wanted to fuck Louis now but he would never intentionally hurt the older boy. Once Louis was as stretched and wet as Harry wanted he pulled back and lined up. “Do you want me to use lube?”

            “No spit is fine,” Louis panted. He was almost at the end of his rope. “I want to feel everything.”

            Harry wanted to go and get the lube but he decided to trust Louis. Added some more spit Harry carefully entered Louis. It was slow going, Louis didn’t bottom often. But Harry was gentle and gave Louis kisses to relax him. Finally Harry was fully seated, letting out a loud moan as he hugged Louis from behind.

            “This feels so good,” Harry whispered, nipping Louis’ ear. “Can I move?”

            “Fuck,” Louis moaned. “I’ve wanted you to move since we started.”

            Harry chuckled and sat up. “Fine then.” He then pulled back and slammed into Louis, causing the older boy to cry out. Harry set a fast pace, making the bed and Louis shake. He wasn’t going as fast as Louis would have done him but Louis seemed completely content. Changing angles Harry smiled when Louis let out a load moan.

            “Fuck! Right there baby. Yes!”  

            “Yes Louis Yes! Come for me. Come for me!” Harry keep pounding into that spot loving how Louis shook and cried out under him. Just as he was about the reach around and jerk Louis off the boy seized up and came. “Yes darling yes!” Harry pounded in a few more times before cumming as well.

 

 

            Raul had decided Zymology was weird but cool. Its whole theme was surrounded by science. So the walls had equations and the drinks were served in beakers and test tubes. There also seemed to be a lot of dry ice floating around. The specialty drinks were promoted as chemical reactions but Raul didn’t get it. It didn’t matter though all he needed was beer and Tracilla. When he heard that Tracilla and Louis has broken up he was ecstatic. After giving a month or so for her to cool down Raul planned to head to NY for a friendly visit. But then Tracilla started traveling, doing movies, and music videos, and hanging out with other male celebrities. Raul thought he had lost his chance. But now they were out, laughing and drinking with others, so maybe he still had a shot.

            When they walked in Tracilla was quickly swept into a conversation about some show called Fullmetal Alchemist. Raul offered to get drinks. Coming back Raul saw that Tracilla had moved to a group of women who seemed to be very drunk and intent on doting on her. After that they bounced around the room before they ended up on some high chairs talking to a director.

            “I’m telling you Tracilla it’s going to be big,” a woman said. Raul never caught her name, just that she was directing a new anime. “Everyone is going to be in it.”

            “It’s about incest,” Tracilla argued. Raul could tell she did not want to discuss taking on another role right now. “And it’s ridiculous.”

            “Anime is ridiculous and they are her step brothers, it’s funny.”

            “I guess.”

            “Look you’ll be perfect as her. I can already picture it.”

            “Colleen why don’t you give it a rest,” another voice said coming up behind them. Raul turned to see a tall lanky boy with sandy hair. “You know everyone is dying to be part of you anime.”

            “Aaron!” Tracilla screamed jumping up and hugging the boy. “I didn’t know you would be here.”

            “And miss your first con?” Aaron asked smiling. “Never.” Aaron’s eyes then slid to Raul standing beside Tracilla. “And who is this?”

            “Oh this is Raul.” Raul stuck his hand out of Aaron to shake. “He’s my friend and co-star.” Raul took a moment to size Aaron up as he knew the boy was doing the same. It was obvious this Aaron liked Tracilla, guess he’ll just have to fight for her.

            “Well any friend of Tracilla’s is a friend of mine. Let’s get some drinks.”

 

 

            Tracy knew what was going on. Since meeting him she knew Raul had a crush on her. And while he was respectful of her relationship with Louis it didn’t mean that his feelings went away. Now that they were together for the con it seemed he was focused on making something happen. Tracy let him play and posture, especially when Aaron arrived but she knew it was all for naught, since she and Louis were getting back together. Hopefully her rejection tonight will take the wind out of his sails.

            So as the night went on Tracy let him hold her hand and lean on her and get her drinks. She even sent Race away so that Raul could walk her to her door.

            “Nervous about tomorrow?” Raul asked as they walked down the hall.

            “Yeah a little bit,” Tracy admitted. “What if I say the wrong thing?”

            “You won’t. It will be fine. The fans are already excited. You’ll love it.”

            “I don’t know.”

            Raul turned Tracy so that she was between him and the wall. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ll be there with you.” He then started to lean in to kiss her but Tracy turned away looking for her room key.

            “You’re right,” she said once she found it. “I guess I am kind of excited for it.”

            Taking the cue Raul stood straight. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

            “Yes.”

            “Good night Tracilla.”

            “Good night Raul.”

 

 

            This day had been just as blissful as the last. The boys spent the day recording and Louis was always by Harry’s side. He’d sit on the bed while Harry recorded and went on breaks with him. All in all it was a great day. They even got dinner together in the hotel restaurant. Liam, Niall, and security were there as well but they were all spread out which made it easier to be alone yet look together. After dinner Louis gave Harry such a good blow job that it made his head spin. But of course all good things had to come to an end.

            “Come on babe I need to get up and get ready,” Louis chuckled trying to untangle himself from Harry.

            “No just five more minutes,” Harry whined clinging harder.

            “You said that 15 minutes ago.”

            “So?”

            “Come on babe I need to go.” With that Louis was able to get free and bounded away from the bed. Harry grabbed Louis’ pillow and looked at him dejectedly as the older boy got dressed.

            “You’re not going to shower?” Harry finally asked when he realized Louis was dressing.

            “Nope. I’ll do it later. I want your scent on me.”

            “That’s disgusting,” Harry giggled. But he secretly loved it. He smiled even more when Louis put on some of his cologne. That meant he would be thinking and smelling Harry all night. It was the little things that counted. Once he was dressed Louis climbed back in bed to Harry.

            “I love you,” Louis said giving him a nice kiss.

            “I love you too.”

            “Are you going to be okay?”

            “Yeah I’ll be fine. Niall wants to play fifa so I’ll probably join in that.”

            “Okay I won’t be out too late.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” 

 

 

            Tracy was sure she was going to throw up. She was standing in the bathroom in preparation for it. Any second now all the delicious after party food was going to make a second appearance. She knew she shouldn’t have eaten so much but it all looked so good. Now she seriously regretted such a decision.

            “Tracy?” Race called knocking on the door. “It’s time to go.”

            Tracy looked herself over in the mirror. Her hair, nails, and makeup was still professionally done from earlier. Her dress was tight, her jewelry expensive, and her heels were high. At least she looked like she had to all together. Coming out of the bathroom she accepted Race’s hand that guided her towards the door.

            “It’ll be fine. I’ll be right there the whole time,” Race assured her as they left the hotel room and took the elevator down to the parking garage. “Breathe Tracy. It’ll be fine.”

            Taking a deep breath Tracy squared her shoulders and fixed her face just for the elevator to open to the car waiting.

            “Tracy!” Louis exclaimed jumping out and giving said girl a hug. “How are you? How was the con?”

            “Good. How are you?” Tracy answered climbing into the SUV.

            “I’m good. A little tired.”

            “Did you guys have rehearsal today?”

            “No that was yesterday. We spent the day recording.”

            “Jumping right back into it huh?” She didn’t need to mention that she was talking about Zayn.

            “Yeah have to. Have to show the fans that we’re still there for them.” Louis suddenly looked sad and far away.

            Tracy reach over to take his hand, giving him a friendly squeeze. After a moment Louis squeezed back and gave her a smile.

            “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

            “No I do want to talk about it. I should talk about it. I haven’t spoken to anyone about it really.”

            “Then I’m all ears.”

            “Good. But drinks first.”

            “Where are we going anyway?”

            “Gaslamp Quarter.”

            “That’s an area not a place.”

            Louis looked at her a moment before turning to the front. “Oi, where are we going?”

            “This club called Flux,” Alberto called back.

            Louis and Tracy looked at each other. “Have you heard of it?” she asked.

            “Nope.”

            “Good then it must not be that popular.”

            “Maybe Alex is trying to cut us a break.”

            “Hopefully.”

 

 

            No. He was not. Flux was everything you would think a Hollywood club would be like, without the Hollywood. There was a long line of people waiting to get in, and velvet ropes that could be moved to allow VIPs in. Everything was dark and carpeted with large black doors separating the dancefloor from private sections. When Alberto pulled up a bouncer came forward to open the car doors. Instantly everyone on line began looking, trying to figure out who was getting out of the car. Race got out first to block their vision. Then Louis came out and helped Tracy out. They were then escorted into the club, the sound of screams and cameras following them. Once inside they were met by a woman who was wearing a corset and thigh highs.

            “Good evening Mr. Tomlinson and Ms. Martin,” the woman greeted. “My name is Shanelle and I will be taking care of you this evening. If you will just follow me I’ll show you to your booth.” Following the woman they were taken through a long corridor to a second dance area. There, booths lined the walls while house music blared and the lights pulsed. Scantily clad women danced on lit cubes around the dance floor while women in lingerie served drinks. On the dancefloor where all women in various stages of intoxication. Before Tracy would have thought they were wearing designer clothes. But now that she wore designer clothes she could tell that the jewelry was fake and the shoes, though probably expensive, were not designer. The dresses could have been from anywhere. They looked nice though. The lucky few chosen by rich and famous to come have some “fun”. Tracy hoped they got what they wanted.

            They followed Shanelle to a middle booth. There was already water and a snack mix on the table. Once they sat Shanelle handed Louis a menu. Tracy saw that it was just a list of bottles. Louis glanced at it before ordering Jack Daniels. Shanelle smiled and left.

            “So what do you think?” Louis asked turning to Tracy.

            “I hate it.”

            “Good me too. I say we leave in an hour and go someplace else.”

            “Where else?”

            “Working on that.” Louis then turned to his phone. While he did that Tracy looked at the other people in the club. While the dancefloor was only filled with girls the booths seemed to hold all the guys. Men of varying ages were seated in the booths. Some were talking with the other girls and guys with them while others just sipped their drinks and stared at the girls on the dancefloor like they were meat. One man across the room, who looked about forty, made eye contact with Tracy. He nodded at her and then made a kissy face at her. Tracy shuddered and moved closer to Louis. Finally, Shanelle returned with the bottle of Jack and some coke. She made them drinks, asked if they needed anything else, and then left. Once she was gone Louis looked up from his phone.

            “Okay I got us a place. It’s called the Sky Bar and it’s on top of the Marriot Hotel,” Louis explained having some of his drink. He showed Tracy some pictures.

            “It looks nice enough.”

            “Yup there’s one problem though.”

            “What’s that?”

            “It’s a super confined space. Meaning we’re more likely to get mobbed.” Tracy tensed and went pale. Louis took her hand and squeezed it. “It should be okay though. Since it’s so small there is a lot of crowd control. They’ll know that we’re coming.” When Tracy didn’t relax Louis reached over and touched her shoulder. “It’ll be fine Tracy. I promise.” Suddenly a camera flashed in front of the booth. Louis and Tracy whipped around to see a group of girls standing in a huddle. They looked terrified.

            “Oh my god I’m so sorry,” one of the girls said. She looked like she was about to cry. “I thought the flash was off.”

            “You still shouldn’t take pictures of me without my permission,” Louis said looking and sounding angry. Tracy looked at him in confusion, Louis never got angry at fans.

            “I know I’m sorry.” The girl looked near tears.

            Suddenly Louis smiled. “It’s alright love. C’mere, the lot of you, and we’ll take a picture together.” The girls squealed and came forward slightly fighting to be the one next to Louis.

            “I’ll take it for you,” Tracy said getting up.

            “Oh no Tracilla we want you in it.”

            Tracy didn’t know what she was so shocked by. The fact that the girl knew her name or the fact that she wanted her in the picture. Either way they all crowded around Louis and smiled for the camera. A waitress took the picture. After that the girls apologized and thanked Louis before leaving them alone.

            “So how long do you think it’s going to take for Loucilla to start trending?” Louis asked turning back to his drink.

            “39 seconds,” Tracy answered smiling. Though she discreetly put her phone on vibrate. She didn’t want to hear about it tonight.

            “I say an even 30.” Louis was already looking at his phone.

            “Give it here.” Louis gave Tracy his phone which she deposited in her purse. “There it’s just us tonight.”

            “Just us.” Louis lifted his drink to her. “Sounds lovely. Cheers.”

            Tracy cheered back.

            After they drained their first drink and started another Louis explained the whole Zayn thing. Including how he felt about it.

            “I don’t know. I mean I knew he wasn’t happy. I just didn’t think he was unhappy enough to leave.” Louis drained his drink. Tracy made him another. “I mean we’re supposed to be mates right. Bus 1, that was us. Getting tattoos and smoking weed together. And I didn’t even notice he wanted to go.”

            “It’s not your fault Louis,” Tracy explained fixing her own drink. “You can’t control everything.”

            “But I should have known. I should have seen the signs. I should have said something.”

            Tracy was quiet for a moment before she asked, “did he say anything to you?”

            “No!” Louis suddenly put his drink down and ran his fingers through his hair. He then picked his drink up and took another sip. “He didn’t say anything to me. I knew he was unhappy but I assumed….”

            “Assumed what?”

            “I assumed that if he was planning to do something drastic he would run it by me first. I assumed that there would be a discussion. If not a band discussion then at least one with me. But no he just went off on his own and did his own thing and left us with the pieces.”

            “So you feel betrayed?”

            “No! He can do whatever he likes. He wants to be a lone wolf? Go ahead. Have us telling fans he couldn’t take this life anymore then hooks up with Naughty Boy to produce an album. What are we supposed to say then, huh? That he loved you guys he just wasn’t happy? It sounds like divorcing parents.”

            “It basically is. You guys were family and he broke it up.”

            “No divorces are somewhat mutual….this was….” Louis looked at Tracy for the word. Tracy look at him like she already gave it. Louis sighed. “I guess I do feel betrayed. We were all in this together. The Fearsome Fivesome. Now nothing feels permanent.”

            Tracy leaned over and wrapped an arm around Louis. “It’s okay to feel betrayed. It’s okay to feel hurt. Zayn did a very hurtful thing. It’s okay to be angry.”

            “But I also want him to do well,” Louis said in a small voice. “I want him to succeed. I want him to gain everything he wanted, and then some. I want him to be happy with his choice.”

            “And that’s okay too. You love him, he’s your brother. It’s only natural for you to want the best for him. Even if that best doesn’t include you.”

            “But he fucked us over so hard.”      

            “That he did. Have you ever hated and loved your sisters at the same time?”

            “I was sure I was going to murder the twins at one point.”

            “So there you go.”  

            Louis sighed again and leaned into Tracy some more. “Thanks Trace. It’s nice to have someone to talk to that isn’t directly involved. I missed having you around.”

            “I missed being around.”

            At that moment Race appeared. The hour was up. They could move on.

 

 

            “Stop checking your phone mate you look like a bloody school girl,” Liam complained throwing a piece of popcorn at his long haired friend.

            “I just don’t understand why he’s not responding,” Harry complained checking his phone for the eighth time in ten minutes.

            “He’s on an outing he can’t just text all the time, he has to look interested.”

            “Still.”

            “A watched phone never rings. Come help me kick Niall’s arse.”

            “You can try,” Niall shot back.

            Harry finally put his phone down and went the joined his friends.

            “So Liam how are you and Sophia doing?” Niall asked after he won for the fifth time and Liam rage quit.

            “Pretty good,” Liam answered leaning back on the couch. “The distance is still an issue but I think she’s better prepared for it.”

            “Must be hard not seeing each other so much.”

            “I couldn’t do it,” Harry added.

            Liam shrugged. “I don’t know. We make it work somehow.”

            “Is she going to visit for any part of this leg?”

            “She mentioned something about wanted to come to New York to go shopping with Tracy.”

            “That should be fun,” Niall said. “It’s good that they get on.”

            “Yeah given Tracy’s history,” Harry said.

            Liam nearly chocked while Niall asked what he meant. Harry stole a glance at Liam, who looked panicked, before turning to Niall. “Oh you don’t know?”

            “Obviously not.”

            “Liam slept with Tracy right before he got back to Sophia.”

            Niall of course knew that since he overheard them but he decided to play dumb just so that he wouldn’t have to explain himself. “What?”

            “Yeah. Sophia doesn’t know so don’t tell her.”

            “How? When did you? What?” Niall wondered if he should take up acting.

            Liam had the good grace to look ashamed. “I don’t know. It just happened….a few times. We both agreed that it was only temporary. She knew I was trying to get back with Sophia.”

            Niall was silent for a moment. Liam was glaring at Harry over his head. “How was it?”

            “What?”

            “How was it?”

            “I’m not telling you how having sex with Tracy is. I have respect for her.”

            “I’m not asking for details. Just how was it? Do you regret it?”

            Liam looked at Niall for a moment before relenting. “It was great. Some of the best sex I’ve ever had. And no I don’t regret it.”

            “Then why not date her.”      

            “Because I knew I didn’t love her. Yes the sex was great but it was just that…sex.”

            “Sometimes that’s all it takes,” Harry muttered.

            “Shut it Harold.”

            Harry turned to Niall. “So why are you so interested? Wish it were you?”

            “What?” Niall snorted. “No. Of course not. Tracy is in that whole contract with Louis I don’t want to be a part of that.” Liam and Harry turned stared at Niall. Finally the boy relented. “Yes I wish it was me.”

            “I mean she is quite attractive.”

            “No she’s more than that. She’s funny, and smart, and kind, and just seems like a really great person. She gave up her entire life to help you and Louis. I just find that…..amazing.”

            “I think you want to have more than sex with her mate,” Liam said quietly.

            “What you mean like anal?”

            Harry spit out his drink while Liam continued. “No I mean I think you love her….or at least really, really like her.”

            Niall shrugged. He did really like Tracy, possibly loved her. But not only did he not know whether or not Tracy felt the same way, he also wasn’t sure if now was the time to date her. “I don’t know.”

            “Of course you do,” Harry said matter-of-factly. “Now the question is when do you ask her out.”

            “How am I even supposed to do that? She’s dating Louis, it’s not like I can take her on a date.”

            “She’s fake dating Louis and there are plenty of ways to hide a relationship.”

            Niall was going to argue but then he saw the look on Harry’s face. The boy was speaking about his own relationship. “We’ll see.”

            “That’s the spirit,” Liam said clapping the blonde on the shoulder.   

 

 

            “Oh my god this place is amazing!” Tracy said looking over the edge of the bar far down to the street below. “You can see everything up here.”

            “Bit cramped for my taste,” Louis said looking around. It was cramped. There were people everywhere, milling and talking. Louis was just happy it was an older crowd and therefore they were less likely to get spotted.

            “Come on. Look at this view.”

            “Yes it is nice.”

            “Wanna take a picture?”

            “Sure.”

            They stopped one of the waitresses who was more than happy to take a picture of them. She then took their drink orders. They decided to stick with Jack and Coke to keep things simple. Once they got their drinks they relocated to one of the tables near the fire pit.

            “Cozy,” Louis commented. Tracy snorted. “So tell me everything about today.”

            “There isn’t much to tell.”

            “Don’t give me that. I want every minute detail.”

            Tracy sighed and sipped her drink. “The panel was at 10 so we had to get there like 7. They did hair and makeup and went over some basic rules.”

            “What were the rules?”

            “Basically no cursing and no spoilers.”

            “Sounds about right.”

            “Then Jason went on.”

            “Who’s Jason?”

            “The Director. He came on and talked a bit about the movie. Then they showed a clip and introduced the main cast. Which included me. We all sat down and sort of explained a bit about our characters.”

            “What did you say?”

            “I said that she was an American in Australia and felt a bit lost. The vampires were giving her a sense of purpose. Then someone asked how I felt in Australia.”

            “What did you answer?”

            “I said that I thought dating a brit would help me but then I learned Aussies were quite different. It got a laugh.”

            Louis laughed as well. “Then what happened.”

            “They opened the floor to questions.”

            “Did you get asked any?”

            “Not really. They were mostly for the actual stars of the movie.”

            “Come on you must’ve gotten asked something.”

            “They asked if I got spray tanned or had to train a lot for the movie.”

            “Oh ew. What did you say?”

            “I told them no I’m naturally tanned in the movie and that I had to do basic training but nothing to rigorous.”

            “Sounds like fun. Are you excited?”

            “A little bit. It’s all very surreal.”

            “Yeah that’s how I felt when our first album came out.”

            “Do you ever get used to it?”

            “Not really.”

            Tracy laughed. That’s when she noticed it. The club seemed a bit more crowded than usual, and people were glancing at them a bit more often. Race and Alberto had also moved closer. “I think it’s time we should go.”

            Louis was about to protest when he noticed what Tracy did. “Let me settle the bill and then we can leave.”

            “I’m gonna head to the rest room.” Tracy didn’t want to be alone with all these people. Louis nodded to Alberto while Race came over to stand near Tracy.

            Tracy noticed more and more people watching her as she made her way to the restroom. Thankfully and surprisingly the ladies room wasn’t that packed. She was able to do her business and leave without any issue. Leaving the restroom hallway she made to meet up with Louis at the exit when she bumped into someone.

            “Oh I’m sorry,” she said trying to get around them.

            “Tracy?” a familiar voice called.

            Tracy looked up to see Ajay. “Oh my god Ajay hi!” Tracy hugged him and he hugged back fiercely. “What are you doing here?”

            “I go to school here now.”

            “Doing what?”

            “The same thing on in grad school.”

            “That’s amazing.”

            “What are you doing here?”

            “I’m here for Comic Con.”

            “Really? With who?”

            “The movie.”

            “Wait your movie is at Comic Con.”

            “Yeah.”

            “That’s amazing. Congratulations.”

            “Thank you.”

            They fell into an awkward silence, just looking at each other. It was obvious that there was so much to say but neither of them knew how to say it.

            “You look good.” Ajay finally settled on. “I like the dress. Is that designer?”

            “Yeah Gucci. It’s a thing. I like your suit.”

            “Express.”

            “Very classy.”

            They laughed. “I’ve missed you.”

            “I’ve missed you too.”

            “Hey baby who’s this?” Suddenly a brunette that was all legs and chest appeared next to Ajay, wrapping an arm around him.

            “Adriana this is Tracy I’ve just run into her,” Ajay explained presenting Tracy.

            Both girls squared each other up before Tracy put out a hand. “It’s great to meet you.”

            “Like wise,” Adriana said although it clearly wasn’t. “How do you know Ajay?”

            “We went to undergrad together. How did you meet?”

            “We go to grad school together. I’m in his lab.”

            “Lovely.”

            “Hey love, what did I miss?” a British voice rang out. Suddenly Louis was there, kissing Tracy on the cheek and wrapping an arm around her waist.

            “Louis you remember Ajay right?”

            “Of course.” Louis reached out a hand to the other boy. “How have ya been?”

            “Good. You?”

            “Same.” Louis turned to Adriana who looked like a deer caught in headlights. “And who is this lovely lady?”

            “This is Adriana my girlfriend.”

            “Please to meet you love.”

            “Oh my god,” Adriana exclaimed. “You’re Louis Tomlinson. That’s means your Tracilla Martin.” Adriana turned to Ajay. “Baby you never told me you knew Tracilla Martin.”

            Ajay shrugged. “It never came up.”

            “Oh my god I’ve seen all the shoots that you’ve done and I can’t wait for the movie.”

            “Thank you,” Tracy said, surprised at how quickly people’s attitude’s changed the minute they learned she was a celebrity.

            “And Louis I’ve heard all of One Direction’s albums. I absolutely love you guys.”

            “Thanks love. You coming to the show tomorrow?” Louis asked.

            “No, the tickets were too expensive.”

            “Well we can’t have that.” Louis motioned Alberto over. The man gave Louis a card where he wrote down something and a number. “Take this to will call and they’ll give you two ground floor tickets. Any problems just call the number on the card.”

            “Oh my god thanks so much Louis.”

            “Of course. But unfortunately it’s time for us to go. Pleasure meeting you.” Louis then turned to Ajay. “Ajay.”

            “Louis.” Ajay turned to Tracy. “It was great seeing you. Call me sometime.”

            “Same.”

            Louis then lead Tracy the elevators where Race had one waiting. Once inside and the doors were closed Tracy began hyperventilating.

            “It’s okay love. It’s okay. Just breathe,” Louis coached holding her close.

            “Do you need?” Race asked reaching into his pocket.

            “No I’m fine,” Tracy said taking a deep breaths.

            “There’s a swarm of paps out front,” Alberto informed them.

            “Do you we have to go through them?”

            “Afraid so.”   

            Tracy nodded, fixing her hair and checking her face. When they elevators opened they could already hear and hum and chatter of the waiting crowd.

            “Stay close to us,” Race warned. With that he led them out. The hotel security had already created a path for them. They moved quickly out of the hotel, ignoring the shouts and calls from the line waiting to get into the club. They blew by the paparazzi asking for shots and smiles and into the SUV. Alberto taking off the minute Race’s door was closed.

            “Well that could have gone a lot worse,” Louis said getting an agreeing nod from Alberto. He then turned to check on Tracy. It was then that he saw her hand was on her chest and she seemed to be having trouble breathing. “Tracy? Tracy!”

            Race turned around and saw what was going on with his charge. He reached his hand back and took one of hers. “Tracy relax you’re safe. You’re in the car with me and what’s my job?” Tracy didn’t answer. “Tracilla what is my job?”

            “To keep me safe,” Tracy said breathlessly looking up at Race.

            “So if you’re with me?”

            “I’m safe.”

            “Good now take some deep breaths.”

            Tracy did as she was told. When her breathing was finally regular Race released her hand. Tracy laid back into the seat and was silent. Louis decided not to say anything he just moved closer incase Tracy needed him. Eventually she put her head on his shoulder.    

 

 

            Harry pretended to not be disappointed when he returned to his hotel room and saw that Louis was not there. He also resisted the urge to check twitter or any other social media. His wrists were itching but he calmly took a shower and climbed into bed. Pretending that he didn’t take a bit longer in his routine in the hopes that Louis would walk in. But he didn’t so Harry turned on the TV trying to find something that he could focus on instead of the empty space in the bed. He was surprised to find that Frozen was on and settled on that.

 

 

            Like a proper gentlemen Louis walked Tracy back to her room.

            “Louis you didn’t have to do this,” Tracy protested as they waited for the elevator. But she didn’t try to move from under Louis’ arm.

            “Of course I did. I have to make sure you get back okay,” Louis answered pulling Tracy closer.

            “I literally have someone hired to do that.” Tracy gestured at Race who was standing by the elevator buttons pretending not to be watching them.

            “I don’t trust him,” Louis staged whispered. “An older man with a young lady like you. It’s not right.”

            Tracy giggled. “Right can you’re so trust worthy.”

            Louis laughed as they climbed into the elevator. “Of course I am. I am spoken for so I am of no threat.”

            Tracy looked shocked. “Spoken for. Well then I guess this plan has failed.”

            “What plan?”

            “My plan to fake a panic attack so that you feel sorry for me and sleep with me.”

            Louis laughed until they reached Tracy’s floor.

            “I’m assuming you can take it from here,” Race said to Louis.

            “Of course.” Louis saluted the man.

            “Tracy text me when you get settled.”

            “Of course.” Tracy saluted the man. Both fell into giggles as they made their way down the hall. Once they reached Tracy’s door she turned to Louis. “Would you like to come inside for a drink?”

            “I think I’ve had enough drinks love.”

            “Then come inside and sober up.”

            Louis was leaning on the door frame so that he was hovering over Tracy. He looked at her properly then. Her eyeshadow was creased and her lipstick was gone but he found her exceptionally beautiful.

            “I don’t want this night to end,” Louis said leaning closer.

            “Neither do I.”

            Louis then kissed Tracy. Closed mouth but full of passion and unbridled lust. When they pulled apart, both breathless and rosy cheeked, Louis said, “I think I’ll have that drink now.”

            Tracy gave a sly smirk and opened the door.  

 

 

            Harry woke with a start. He was in his hotel room. Sophia the First was on. It was just a dream. Taking a breath he laid back down and checked the time. It was 9am, still plenty of time to sleep before he was expected. Rolling over he planned to cuddle into Louis.

            Only Louis wasn’t there.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rethought a lot of this story which is also why it took so long to update. I'm trying to focus more on the boys as opposed to Tracy. I'm also trying to push the timeline a bit because frankly, I'm getting bored. Let me know how I did. And as always, thank you for reading.


	23. Is It Too Late Now to Say Sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs to say sorry? Louis, Tracy, or Harry? Or maybe Ajay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I've having computer troubles on top of the normal gambit of family issues and work issues. But it's finally done and I've also mapped out the rest of the story. So far it will have 30 chapters that will take us into 2017. I've also decided that in the story the boys won't go on hiatus in 2016 but everything else will pretty much run the same.

            Louis walked Tracy back to her room. He didn’t ask if she wanted company or if she needed help. He just followed her and Race out of the car and into the elevator. No one spoke in the elevator though Tracy took off her heels. They got off on the floor and walked silently to Tracy’s room.

            “Thanks for walking me back,” Tracy said once they got to the door.

            “Of course,” Louis shrugged. “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

            “Cause you just saw your ex-boyfriend with his new girlfriend.”

            Tracy shrugged and turned to open her door. “I mean it was surprising that he has a new girlfriend but it’s no big deal. He’s allowed to do what he…” Tracy began to cry.

            Louis pulled her towards him and led her through the door. He shot a glance at Race before walking into the living room, surprised that the man didn’t follow him. Louis plopped down on the couch and let Tracy cry her eyes out. He didn’t speak or shush her, he just let her cry. He had a sinking feeling there was more in this cry then just seeing Ajay, but he stayed quiet.

            Finally Tracy pulled back and wiped at her eyes. Louis handed her a tissue which she used to wipe at the mascara and other makeup that began dislodged in her cry. Finally after a few wipes she shrugged and began crying again. “I’m a mess,” she sobbed.

            “No you aren’t.”

            “Yes I am. Look at me.” Tracy gestured to her wrinkled dress, destroyed makeup and red face.

            “Yes well. It’s to be expected.”

            “I just…I…” Tracy trailed off. Getting up and heading to her bedroom instead.

            “Oh no,” Louis said following her. “You aren’t walking away from this. We are gonna talk about what just happened.”

            “I just saw my ex-boyfriend with his new perfect girlfriend that can give him everything and more. What’s there to talk about?”

            “That’s not all that’s going on here and I know it.” Tracy look at him confused. “You’ve lost weight, you look exhausted, you fear crowds, and possibly me so what’s up?”

            Tracy sighed and looked away from Louis. Louis waited. “Make us some tea while I get changed and then we’ll talk.”

            “Okay.” Louis left.

            Five minutes later Tracy came out of the room, fresh faced, in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Louis was just placing mugs of tea on the table. Picking up the tea Tracy took a tentative sip. “You remembered how I like my tea,” she commented.

            “Strong with enough sugar to kill a man.”

            Tracy actually laughed at that. A full body laugh. One Louis realized he hadn’t seen since she came back. Taking a seat Louis turned to Tracy with his own tea. “Now, tell me everything.”

            Tracy sighed. “Must we start with that? I just calmed down. Let’s talk about you. How are you and Harry doing?”

            Louis looked at her a moment before shrugging. “I don’t know. Okay I think.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well we’ve been doing well. He hasn’t been cutting or hurting himself in anyway. He doesn’t freak out when I leave him to go do something else. He seems back to normal.”

            “That’s good isn’t it?”

            “It is but…” Louis took a sip of tea before starting again. “I’m not sure it will last.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean all of this recovery that he’s been going through has happened without you here. I’m worries he’ll revert now that you are around.” Tracy looked down and away focusing on her tea. Louis realized how what he said sounded like. “Oh no. That’s not what I meant. It’s not your fault. I’m just worried about him.”

            “But it is though. If it wasn’t for me he wouldn’t be reacting this way.”

            “It’s not you personally.”

            “Yes it is. He didn’t do this with Eleanor.”

            Louis couldn’t argue against that. Harry didn’t hurt himself with Eleanor, instead he hurt her. “I don’t know why he’s acting differently this time.”

            “Because we are more compatible.” Tracy didn’t look at Louis when she said this.

            “Pardon?”

            “We get on well. That’s why Loucilla took off so quickly. People believe in us. In our love. They like seeing us together because we seem meant for each other. You and Eleanor seemed forced. That’s what bothers Harry. He’s worried I’ll actually steal you.”

            Louis was quiet after that, obviously thinking. Tracy let him. Finally after a few minutes Louis spoke again. “Then how do I convince him that you aren’t?”

            “I don’t know. I’ve been trying to stay distant but there is only so much I can do.”

            “Yeah I’ve been trying to keep my distance too.”  Tracy shrugged again and turned back to her tea. “You know I don’t blame you right?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “None of this is your fault and I don’t want you acting like it is.”

            “It’s a bit of my fault. I could’ve walked away.”

            “No it’s not. Alex threatened you. You are just doing your job. Let me worry about Harry, just keep doing what you are doing.”

            “Okay.” They sat in silence for a moment before Tracy spoke up. “I’ve lost about ten pounds.”

            Louis almost spit out his tea. “What? Why?”

            Tracy shrugged. "Probably because I haven't been eating or sleeping properly."

            "Why not?"

            "Work gets in the way. Switching time zones, having weird hours, moving. It catches up to you."

            "Moving? When did you move?"

            "Like three weeks ago."

            "Why?"

            "It was easier on my family."

            Louis could tell that there was something more to it but he let it go. Instead he asked, "Where did you move to?"

            "This apartment in turtle bay. It's nice. I'm not there a lot though."

            "Why not?"

            "Work, shoots, and things. Dennis suggested I just move to LA but I can't give up New York. It's my home."

            "I can understand that." Louis let her sip her tea and be in her thoughts before asking, "So how is Ajay?"

            Tracy looked away. "He seems good. Healthy." Tracy gave a depredating gesture. "Better than me." Louis was about to interrupt but Tracy continued. "He goes to school here. Still doing science. Probably still trying to change the world." Tracy got a far away look in her eyes. "We always used to talk about that. How we wanted to change the world. What we would do to make it better." Tracy sighed. "So much has changed."

            "You could still do it you know," Louis said after a minute of silence.

            "Do what?"

            "Change the world. You have a voice now. A powerful one. You could start something."

            "I don't have a voice."

            "Maybe not yet but it's growing. People are noticing you. Like really noticing you. And with the movies and the shoots you'll be a household name in no time. Use it to your advantage."

            "But that's the thing, I don't want to."

            "What?"

            "I don't want to be noticed, I don't want a voice." Tracy was becoming visibly upset so Louis tried to change direction.

            "Did something happen Tracy?"

            "No, why would you ask that?"

            "Because before you seemed thrilled about this new life."

            "Thrilled? How could I be thrilled?" Tracy was becoming hysterical. "I lost all the friends I've had, my new ones don't even know me, I can't go out without being followed, a boy is hurting himself because of me, and I've lost..." Tracy suddenly became choked up. Tears lodged in her throat. "I've lost the love of my life before my life truly started. And while I'm sitting here trying to keep myself together he's off with some blonde bombshell who is also smart and understands his science stuff. Something I was never able to do. He's out here happy and I'm miserable trying to pretend to be happy." Tracy dissolved into sobs again.

            Louis didn't know that to say. He had no idea Tracy felt that way. That her life had become this. And he didn't even notice. He imagines that she felt the way he did when One Direction started. Only then he had four other guys to go through it with. Tracy had no one. And it was all his fault. Louis scooted closer. "Tracy it's not...it's not like that. Ajay wasn't the end all be all, he was just the beginning. Trust me."

            "So if Harry left you you'd move on?" Tracy snapped. "You'll find someone else and let him enjoy his happiness?" Louis looked pained. They both knew the answer to that. "Exactly."

            "Well I think he's a right prick," Louis said after a moment. Tracy glanced at him. "He didn't even realize what he had. A gorgeous girl who was smart, ambitious, and funny. One who was down to earth and empathetic. I bet goldie locks can't make him laugh like you did or is as close to him as you were. Personally I feel bad for her. Cause she'll always have to compete with the memory of you.

            Tracy shook her head. "I'm not that great."

            "Yes, you are. Do you know why I picked you?"

            "Cause you were on a deadline?"

            "No, because you never asked for anything."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Tracy you were given Hollywood's best kept secret and you didn't ask for anything. Not money or jewels or clothes. The offer of a career was given to you. You didn't ask for anything. You could've taken advantage but you didn't."

            "So? That shows I'm stupid."

            "No that shows you're nice and willing to look out for others. Not many people are like that, that's what Ajay is missing out on."

            Tracy sat quietly for a moment before smiling. "I guess you are right. Thanks Louis."

            "No problem love." Louis then shot his megawatt smile. In that moment Tracy felt her heart flutter. It was the first time in a long time it did that. And the first time that she wished this was real.  

 

            Louis left Tracy's room at about 4am. They spent the last two hours talking about TV shows and other things going on at the Con. A simple conversation. Suddenly realizing the time Louis said a hasty goodnight to a genuinely smiling Tracy before leaving. Once the door was closed though, Louis' smile dropped. He was angry. Angry at the world for making his life difficult, angry at Harry for pushing him and Tracy away, and angry at Ajay for hurting Tracy. He was so focused on his anger that he didn't even hear Race until he touched his shoulder.

            "Fuck Bannon you scared the shit out of me," Louis said trying to put his heart back in his chest.

            “Sorry, I thought I made a noise,” Race said not looking all that sorry. “How is she?”

            “Better, I think,” Louis said walking away from the door. He was angry at Race too. The man was hired to protect her. Wait? When was Race hired? “She’s asleep now.”

            “Good.” Race looked at the door as a parent would, worrying about their child inside. Louis decided he wouldn’t be mad at Race at the moment. He needed answers.

            “Bannon, why did Tracy move?”

            Race regarded Louis for a long moment before gesturing to his door. “Let’s talk in my room, and call me Robert.”

            Louis followed Race into the suite nodding at his sign to be quiet when he saw Alberto sleeping on the couch. They went into the bedroom and closed the door. Louis took a seat at the desk while Race sat on the edge of the bed. Louis waited while the older man collected his thoughts.

            “Louis do you know why I was hired?” Race finally asked.

            “I thought I did but now I’m not so sure.”

            “Tracy had a stalker about two months ago. A young lady with serious mental health issues from Australia. The details are confusing but apparently she was a big fan of the book and particularly loved Ashley. She didn’t have friends and believed that Ashley was her best friend.”

            “So she started stalking Tracy.” Louis went pale.

            “Right. No one really knew at first though because Tracy didn’t have any sort of security team. But when the cops were finally called Dennis figured I should be brought in.”

            “Wait back up. Why were the cops called?”

            Race sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “The girl showed up at Tracy’s house.” Louis looked like he was going to throw up. “Tracy wasn’t there but her sister Jenny was. Jenny first denied that Tracy lived there and when the girl didn’t back off she called the cops. The girl had a knife on her. Tracy moved shortly after that.”

            “And that’s why you were hired?” Louis asked trying to put the chronology together.

            “Part of the reason.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “There had been threats of mobs. Nothing the size of what you guys experience. But Tracy was starting to get followed into stores and what not. Everyone agreed that she should have some form of constant protection.”

            Louis was silent for a moment. Trying to digest everything Race said. How could so much changed in six months? The break was supposed to give Tracy a breather not leave her vulnerable. He thought about the way Tracy had been acting when they were out. It all made sense. The girl was scared shitless. Then a memory from earlier came to Louis’ head. “Race?” he asked pulling the other man out of his thoughts. “Did Tracy have a panic attack in the car?”

            “She almost did.” Race reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small prescription bottle. He handed it to Louis who examined it. It looked like generic anxiety medicine. “She was prescribed those around the time I started working for her. She’s supposed to take them ‘as needed’ but I think they should up it to a daily dosage. Especially now that you are back in the picture.”

            Louis didn’t think he could feel any lower, but now he did. “Why? Why did no one tell me? I would’ve reached out. I would’ve tried to help. I would’ve –”

            “Tracy didn’t want you to know,” Race explained. “She said she didn’t want to bother you guys.”

            “This is not a bother. This is important.”

            “I agree and told her as much. But she said you have enough on your plate without having her stuff as well.”

            “But I’m responsible for her. This is my fault.”

            “No it’s not but I agree you are responsible for her and told her that as well. She said that she wasn’t the only one you were responsible for.”

            Louis felt like he was just punched in the gut. Tracy was referring to Harry. She didn’t tell Louis about any of this because she knew he was helping Harry. And while he’d like to think that if Louis made an emergency trip to check on Tracy Harry would be okay, he knew in reality the exact opposite would happen. Looking at the clock Louis saw it was going on 5:30. He hoped Harry was asleep and not waiting for him. He didn’t have the strength to fight. Cause he knew even if he explained what happened Harry still wouldn’t be happy. Sighing Louis looked back at Race.

            “So how is she now?” he asked.

            “Better I think. She likes working, it gets her mind off things. But that seems detrimental to her health in the long run. I hope that being on tour with you guys will help her relax a bit.” Race then looked away before looking at Louis. He made an uncomfortable face. “And not to be insensitive but whatever is going on between her and Harry is also a major stressor for her.”

            Louis nodded. “I know. We’re all working on it.”

            “Good.” Race then stood. “Well I better get to bed. Tracy has an early start tomorrow. I’ll wake Alberto.”

 

 

            Louis felt mentally and physically exhausted on the ride back to his hotel. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and go to sleep. Walking into the room he noticed that Harry forgot to draw the curtains and that the weak morning sun was starting to seep through. Closing them carefully he turned to the bed where Harry was curled into a ball. Suddenly Louis didn’t feel like sleeping. He was tired but he knew that if he laid down he wouldn’t sleep. Instead he went to take a shower, leaving the TV on so as to not wake Harry. While in the bathroom, on impulse, he checked the trashcan and cabinets to make sure there were not remnants of blood, broken razors, or bandages. He didn’t realize how worried he was about Harry hurting himself until he saw that the boy didn’t. He made a mental note to give the curlied one extra kisses when he woke up.      

            After the longest shower he could handle Louis found that he was even more awake then when he started. Not wanting to disturb Harry he went into the living room. Pulling out his laptop he answered a few emails and checked twitter. There he saw that #Loucilla was trending and there were plenty of pictures of them traveling to and from the club. Even a few of them at the Skybar. Checking Google he saw that East Coast websites already had articles about them. Luckily they were just mentioning that they went out and discussed the possibility of them getting back together. Looking at the comments Louis saw that the Larry's were vehemently against it, but everyone else seemed to want the couple back. Louis didn't understand people. If it wasn't for them wanting to be all in his business Tracy wouldn't be in the spot she was in now. Frowning Louis put his laptop down. Feeling antsy Louis left the room in search of coffee. Instead he found a pen, paper, and a piano. 

 

 

            Harry woke with a start. He was in his hotel room. Sophia the First was on. It was just a dream. Taking a breath he laid back down and checked the time. It was 9am, still plenty of time to sleep before he was expected. Rolling over he planned to cuddle into Louis.

            Only Louis wasn’t there.

            Suddenly the memory of his dream flooded Harry's mind. But it was just a dream right? Just fantasies he'd created because his brain hates him. But then where was Louis? Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Maybe that was Louis. Maybe he left his key when he left to go do something. Jumping up Harry rushed to the door, opening it before checking who was there.

            "Oh hi Dale," Harry said deflated.

            "Don't look so happy to see me," the man chuckled.

            "I thought we had the morning."

            "You do I just came to give you this." Dale handed him Louis cell phone. "Bannon just dropped it off. He said Tracy charged it."

            Harry tried not to panic or jump to conclusions. "Where is Louis?"

            Dale looked confused. "He isn't here?" He looked down the hall. "Huh, I thought he was here sleeping. Then again Alberto didn't answer. Maybe they are both out." Dale looked back at Harry to see the panic on the boy's face. "Should I raise the alarm?"

            "No, no." Harry shook himself and stepped out of the doorway. "Like you said they are probably still out. Thanks for bringing this by."

            "Don't thank me. Apparently Tracy's gonna be late to the Con cause she insisted on dropping it off."

            Harry only nodded and closed the door. He walked numbly back to the bedroom, dropping the phone on the dresser.  His wrists itched. He took a deep breath. Well obviously Louis wasn't with Tracy cause she dropped off his phone. So where could Louis be? Harry didn't want to cause any unnecessary panic but obviously something was wrong. Just as he was about to call Patty to say Louis was missing, said boy walked through the door with a breakfast tray.

            "Louis!" Harry yelled rushing the older boy. Louis had just a moment to put the tray on the coffee table before he got an arm full of curly haired boy.

            "Hey Harry what's up?" Louis asked confused.

            "Where were you?" Harry sobbed burying his head on Louis' neck.

            "I couldn't sleep when I got back so I took a walk."

            Harry suddenly pulled away from Louis, looking murderous. "So you just leave without your phone and with no note. You could've been hurt. You could've been seen."

            "Okay you just sounded like Mrs. Weasley." Louis was trying to lighten to the mood but he saw that was the wrong thing to say because Harry huffed and walked away. "Look babe I'm sorry. I didn't expect to be out long and I left my phone at Tracy's."

            Harry whirled on him. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING AT TRACY'S?!?"

            Louis had the grace to look scared. "We were just hanging out. The clubs close early and she was upset and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

            "What about me?"

            "What about you?"

            "I was sitting here worried sick about you and all you care about is Tracy."

            "That's not true. You were fine. You were with the guys. Tracy was all alone."

            "Oh so as long as I'm being watched you have free reign to do whatever you want with Tracy?"

            "Harry I'm not understanding what the problem is."

            "Of course you don't." With that Harry walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Louis tried it but of course it was locked.

            "I won't understand unless you explain it to me, Harry," Louis said sternly.

            "The fact that I have to explain it means that you'll never understand."

            "Fine." Louis walked back into the living room and sat down to eat the breakfast he no longer wanted.

 

 

            Two hours later Harry emerged from the room freshly showered the dressed to go out. Louis had fallen asleep on the couch. Harry sat opposite him and began eating the now cold breakfast.

            “Harry?” Louis asked waking up. He didn’t expect to see the younger boy there so calm.

            “Still mad,” Harry said between bites. “Talked to Denise. We need to talk. Go get dressed. We’re going shopping.”

            At a loss of what to do Louis followed instructions. Once Louis was dressed they piled into the SUV with Alberto and Dale and headed towards a mall. Harry was silent through the whole car ride and parking. He actually didn’t speak up until they were looking through the racks in Nordstrom.

            “Denise said that I had the right to be upset,” Harry started out of nowhere.

            “Did she?” Louis answered sort of at a loss.

            “Yeah. She said that you should have at least told me where you were.”

            “I see.”

            “But she also said that the way you acted was understandable.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah, she said that as far as you were concerned you had the night with Tracy and I was spending it with the lads. Unless someone said something was wrong you had no reason to worry about me. She also said that you were allowed to be friends with Tracy and that as Tracy’s friend it’s understandable that you would be worried about her.”

            “So?”

            “So, I’m not mad anymore. I can’t say that I’m comfortable with what happened but I’m not mad.”

            “Okay.”

            “But, we have to work together in this. I will try to be more understanding about the fact that you and Tracy are friends but you have to try to be more understanding about the fact that I don’t feel comfortable with you hanging out with her.”

            Louis was about to protest. He was going to argue that he was allowed to have friends and that he was allowed to care about those friends. But he saw how hard this was for Harry and how much he was trying so he let it go. “Okay, I’ll try.”

            “Thank you.”

 

 

            “Oh this is sick,” Liam said staring at the posters.

            “You look so cool Tracy,” Niall said turning to the girl in question.

            “Ya think so?” Tracy asked from her spot on the couch. “I think I look weird.”

            “Hey!” Louis called coming into the lounge hand and hand with Harry.

            “’Bout time you two showed up,” Liam complained half-heartedly.

            “Sorry we had somethings to discuss.”

            “Discuss huh?” Niall said making a face that meant he didn’t think they were doing much talking. Louis and Harry just laughed.

            In truth they were talking. During the rest of their shopping trip they discussed boundaries and feelings about Tracy and about their relationship. Louis also told Harry about Ajay at the night club with his new girlfriend. Even Harry felt bad for Tracy on that one. All in all it was a productive talk and now they were ready to open the American leg of their tour.

            “What’s this?” Louis asked taking the attention off him and Harry.

            “Tracy brought us framed and autographed copies of posters for her two movies,” Niall explained.

            “Only because you begged me too,” Tracy interjected. She didn’t want anyone thinking that she was that full of herself.

            “I did not beg.”

            “I saw the texts mate,” Liam added. “You totally begged.”

            Niall pouted and began arguing with Tracy and Liam while Harry and Louis took a closer look at the posters. Both were group pics for the two movies with Tracy somewhere off in the back. In the zombie movie, Love 2012, Tracy was scowling and holding a baseball bat. In the other movie, Being a Vampire Sucks, Tracy smiling with her arms crossed.

            “Did you get your own character poster?” Harry asked causing the fight to stop. Everyone knew Harry didn’t speak to Tracy.

            “Um…yeah,” Tracy said looking a bit weary. She wasn’t in the mood for a fight.

            “Let me see.”

            Tracy grabbed her phone and scrolled a bit before pulling up two images. One was from her in Love 2012. She looked dirty and battle worn as she scowled at the camera with a bat across her shoulders and tattered clothes.  The other one was from Being a Vampire Sucks. There she was smirking with her arms crossed and a frying pan in her hand.

            “Why the frying pan?” Louis asked.

            “It’s a joke from the movie.”

            “You look good.” Harry said after looking at all the posters.

            “Thank you.”

            “Oh,” Harry thrust forward a huge Nordstrom bag. “This is for you.”

            “Oh thank you.” Tracy reached into the bag and pulled out a dress and some matching jewelry. “Oh Harry this is too much.”

            “Just call it a welcome back present. Read the card later.”

            Tracy nodded. Harry looked like he was about to say something else but Lou came in and told them that they had to get ready.

 

 

            “Quit staring mate,” Liam whispered hitting Niall on the arm.

            “I’m not staring,” Niall protested, turning his gaze from Tracy.

            “You’re totally staring,” Lou added messing with Liam’s hair.

           “No I was just making sure she was okay. She’s all alone.” Tracy was seated on the couch looking at her iPad. Before she was on her phone responding to emails.

            “Hey Tracy, are you okay over there?” Liam called over making Niall turn red.

            “Yeah just looking at scripts,” Tracy answered smiling.

            Liam looked at Niall with a “see I told you” look but Niall wasn’t convinced. He’d seen Tracy smile before and that wasn’t it.

            “Speaking of people in this room,” Lou began. “Where are Louis and Harry?”

 

 

            “Lou…Lou,” Harry whimpered squirming.

            “Shhh babe you don’t want anyone to hear you,” Louis admonished before he went back to sucking Harry dry.

            “I want you to fuck me.”

            Louis pulled off with an obscene pop. “Not now baby. I’ll do it later.”  

            “No I want it now.”

            “We don’t have the time baby. I promise I’ll make you cum on my dick later.”

            Harry moaned and let Louis bring him to oblivion.

 

 

            Tracy was surprised by two things when she walked into her private box before the boys went on. The first surprise was the bouquet of yellow and orange roses on the table. The second surprise was Zayn was standing in the room.

            “Zayn!” Tracy yelled running forward into the younger boy’s arms. “What are you doing here?”

            “I was in the neighborhood so I figured I’d see the concert,” Zayn answered smiling at the girl. He looked good. While Tracy didn’t like his hair he seemed well rested and happy. “Hope you don’t mind me stealing your box.”

            “No it’s fine. I like the company.”

            “So how have you been?” Zayn moved to spread the Louis had organized to be placed in the box.

            “Good, just busy.”

            “Yeah I’ve seen. Congrats on the movies.”

            “Thank you. It’s actually kinda fun acting.”

            “Oh I’m sure.”

            “How have you been?”

            “Good…good. I feel….I feel better.”

          Tracy stayed quiet while she got herself some food. Then she asked quietly, “Do the boys know you’re here?”

            “No and I’d like to keep I that way.”

            “Why?”

            Zayn looked angry for a moment before deflating. “I just don’t.”

            “Why are in Cali?”

            “I’m meeting with some record companies.”

            “You’re going solo?”

            Zayn took a seat by glass window that showed his former fans. “Yeah. I like performing. Just not like this.”

            Tracy sat next to him. “What do you mean?”

            “I don’t like the pop rock stuff we do. I want to do R&B. I also don’t like that our fan base is 12-16 year olds. Of course I love the fans but I want to talk about things I care about. I want to curse and be mature. I know I should be happy with what I have, and I am, I just can’t be a part of something I’m not. I can’t have an image I don’t agree with.”

            “So that was your reasoning for leaving?”

            “And the fact that Modest! tries to live our lives for us.” Tracy only nodded. She knew first-hand how Modest! treated the boys. “Who are the flowers from?”

            “I don’t know.” Tracy reached over to get the card. She had forgotten about them when she noticed Zayn.

 

_Dear Tracy,_

_I’m sorry about yesterday. I’m sure that was a shock._

_Can we meet and talk? Even just for an hour to_

_catch up? I miss you._

_Love,_

_Ajay_

 

            “Who’s it from?” Zayn asked again when Tracy went silent. That’s when she began to sob. 

 

 

            Zayn was never good with emotional outbursts. Sure he could be a shoulder to cry on but he was never good at the saying the right thing or calming a person down. With Tracy it was no different. When the girl began to cry he went through the motions of pulling her into an embrace but he was at a loss after that. He didn’t know what made her cry and didn’t know what to say to make it stop. Looking around his eyes fell on the flowers.

            “Did you not like them?” Zayn asked hoping to maybe make Tracy laugh.

            Instead she started to cry harder but passed Zayn the note. After reading it he understood. Well he didn’t exactly understand but he could understand why Tracy was upset in a general sense. Not having anything to say he just held her close and watched and his former band performed.

            Fortunately she didn’t cry for long. Unfortunately her crying turned into a panic attack. That’s when Zayn went to get back up. Soon Race was in the room calming Tracy while Zayn stayed in the back. Once Tracy was calm Race called Zayn back over.

            “Sorry about that,” Tracy said trying to smile.

            “It’s fine. Are you okay?” Zayn asked though it was stupid question.

            “Yes I’m fine.”

            “Are you going to see him?”

            “What?”

            “He asked to meet up. Are you going to?”

          Tracy stared at him blankly before turning back to the concert in front of them. “Where do Broken Hearts Go” was just finishing. “I don’t know. I didn’t even think about it.”

            “I think you should.”

            “Why?”

            “From what I remember you guys never got any real closer. It might make you feel better.”

            “Maybe.”

            “Do it on your turf. That way if you don’t like it you can always bail.”

            Tracy was nodded as Zayn got up to go to the bathroom and order them some drinks. While he was up Tracy decided to read Harry’s card. Even if it was an insult she didn’t think it could make her feel any worse. _Show him what he’s missing_ was all the letter said. Smiling Tracy grabbed her phone.

 

 

            The concert had gone great. It was the first time they implemented the changes as a foursome and the crowd loved it. They truly felt that they could do this. They could continue to be One Direction even without Zayn. Liam invited everyone to his suite for drinks to celebrate but Louis and Harry bailed, they had other things planned. Tracy also bailed saying she was meeting someone. Niall told himself that that didn’t upset him.

            As soon as they got through the door Louis and Harry began attacking each other. Although they were both sweaty and gross from the concert they didn’t care. They just wanted each other.

            “I want you inside me so bad babe,” Harry said huskily.

            “Then let’s get to the bed,” Louis smirked picking up Harry and carrying him to the bedroom. Just as he threw Harry down his phone rang. Fishing it out he threw it across the room to attack Harry’s lips. When it stopped ringing it started up again.

            “Maybe you should get it,” Harry suggested.

            “Fuck it.” The third time though Louis gave in and answered. “What Robert?”

            “Sorry to bother I just thought you would like to know that Tracy is meeting with Ajay soon,” Race said calmly.

            “And why would I want to know that?”

            “In case you wanted to be there for her afterwards. She won’t talk to me.”

            Louis sighed. He knew Race was just looking out for Tracy. He looked over at Harry who was now naked and posing on the bed. “Actually I’m kinda busy.”

            “Understood.”

            “Who was that?” Harry asked as Louis hung up and came back to the bed.

            “Robert,” Louis said simply allowing Harry to slowly strip him.

            “Robert?”

            “Bannon, Tracy’s bodyguard.”

            “Oh.” Harry stopped. “Is she okay?”

            “Yeah she just seems to be taking your advice.”

            “Which advice?”

            “The one about Ajay.”

            “Oh. Why is he telling you that?”

            Louis shrugged. “Apparently Tracy is shutting him out so he wanted to see if I could talk to her afterwards I guess.”

            “Are you going to?”

            “No I’m going to make you cum on my cock.” With that Louis stripped the rest of the way down and attacked Harry’s lips. After a few moments Harry pushed him back.

            “I think you should go.”

            “What?”

            “I think you should go see her.”

            “Harry I don’t –”

            “She doesn’t have anyone else to talk to and I’m sure seeing her ex-boyfriend right now might be a shock.”

            “I’ll text her in the morning.”

            “No go see her in person tonight.”

            “Harry?”

            “We don’t know what she’s capable of.” Harry stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He looked down at his scars. “It’s really easy to fall into bad habits when you think you are alone.”

             Louis came behind him and kissed his shoulder. “She’s not like that Harry. She’ll be fine.”

            “We thought I was fine too.”

            Louis sighed. “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you either.”

            “I’ll be fine. I’ll go hang with the lads.” Harry turned to Louis. “Just text me every so often so that I know your alive.”

            “Of course babe.” Louis kissed him. When he pulled back to stared into Harry’s eyes. Harry seemed sure and happy so Louis decided to go. “Let me go get ready.”

            Harry grabbed his hand as he walked out. “You might want to shower first.”

            A mischievous glint entered Louis’ eyes. “Care to join me?” 

 

            Tracy was nervous. Like she should have taken some anxiety medicine nervous. But she wanted to do this. She wanted to make Ajay suffer. Wanted to make him realize that he made a big mistake leaving her. She wasn’t sure what she wanted after that though.

            In the elevator Tracy checked herself again. She was wearing makeup she knew Ajay liked, winged eyeliner and a red lip. The dress Harry got her was red and black and hugged her curves perfectly. Instead of a plunging neck line it had a sweet heart shape to show off her chest and cleavage. The dress came down to about mid-thigh but she knew it would hike up when she sat down, teasing Ajay with a view of most of her legs. Her jewelry was simple yet elegant and expensive. Real diamonds and gold rested on her collar and wrist. She also was wearing her six inch heels. Basically she was dressed to the nines and ready to kill.

            Taking a deep breath, the elevator opened and Tracy began her strut across the lobby to the lounge area. She had posted Race there so that he would tell her when Ajay arrived. He was now sitting at the bar watching the boy. Tracy saw Ajay before he saw her. Luckily he picked a booth in the back so they wouldn’t be overheard. He looked just as handsome as he always did except he seemed very nervous. He kept fidgeting and messing with his drink. She also noticed a bouquet of flowers on the table. This one was a wide verity of colors rather than a set pair of colors.

            Straightening her back Tracy made eye contact with Race before descending the steps into the lounge. Instantly all eyes were on her. She was beautiful of course. But the only eyes she cared about was Ajay’s. To make it worse she made a show of looking for him, causing said boy to have to stand to wave to get her attention. The other men in the lounge stared in envy as she approached.

            “Hi,” Ajay said as Tracy came over and took a seat.

            “Hi,” Tracy said smiling. The moment she sat down a waiter appeared with a drink for her. Tracy thanked him and took a sip knowing Race has ordered it for her. Ajay looked uncomfortable as if wondering if he should have ordered her something.

            “I’m sorry I didn’t dress up.” Ajay looked away and messed with his drink. “I’m coming straight from the concert.”

            Tracy put her drink down and made a shooing motion. “Oh there was no need to dress up. I had a cocktail party before the concert.”

            “Oh how was it?”

            Tracy sighed leaning back and crossing her legs. She knew she was laying it on thick but she couldn’t help but enjoy the pained looks Ajay was making. “Oh you know how those things are. A bunch of actors trying to be important, a bunch of directors trying to talk to them, and then a bunch of producers who are actually important.”

            Ajay looked sad. “Oh right. Of course.”

            “Are those for me?” Tracy asked pointing at the bouquet on the table. 

            “Oh yeah here.” Ajay handed her the flowers. Tracy made sure to touch his hand when she took them. It pained her to touch him but it was worth it.

            “They’re lovely. I have to put them next to the others. Thank you by the way.”

            “Of course. I just….I just figured it would be good for us to talk.”

            Tracy took a sip and stared at Ajay. She knew he was nervous but now looking at him it seemed like he was scared as well. What was he afraid of? Her? Suddenly Tracy felt very tired. She didn’t want to play these games anymore. She finally realized what she wanted.

            Sighing Tracy sat up straight gaining to gaze of Ajay. “Does she make you happy?”

            “Huh?”

            “Adriana. Does she make you happy?”

            Ajay looked down ashamed. “Yes.”

            “Then there is nothing to discuss.”

            “What?”

            “She makes you happy. That’s all I care about. We’re broken up, it’s no surprise that you would get another girlfriend. It’s been over a year.”

            “Yeah but you made me happy too.” Ajay looked desperate. “You made me so happy. I was stupid. I was so stupid to let you go.”

            “No you weren’t.”

            “What?”

            “You weren’t stupid. I was. I should’ve let you go the moment this became serious. Or better yet I should’ve said no when you asked me out.”

            “Why would you say that?”

            “Because I wasn’t making you happy.”

            “Tracy no, you made me so happy.”

            “Maybe in the beginning but you can’t say that towards the end you were happy.”

            “Maybe but that has nothing to do with it.”  

            “It has everything to do with it.”

            “I don’t follow.”

            Tracy sighed again and took a sip of her drink. “Me…me as I am right now. Tracilla Martin ex-girlfriend of boy band member Louis Tomlinson, can’t make you happy. I can’t give you what you want.”

            “Yes you can I know you can.”

            “I’m going to get back with Louis in August and next year I’m spending nine months on a movie set. I’m leaving here in few days and won’t even see my family till August. Do you think a relationship like that will make you happy?”

            Ajay looked down. “I don’t….I just.”

            Tracy reached forward and took Ajay’s hand. “Tell me about Adriana.”

            “What?”

            “Tell me about her. She’s obviously beautiful and smart. What else?”

            Ajay looked down at their joined hands. “She’s funny. She has a really dry sense of humor. And she’s really athletic. She used to be a gymnast but gave it up in college. Now she plays soccer. She doesn’t like books much but she loves movies. Action, romance, comedy, she loves them all. She said that if she didn’t do science in school she would’ve done film. Her only downside is that she loves celebrity gossip. That’s why she knew so much….about…you.” Ajay looked up at Tracy with fear in his eyes. But Tracy was smiling.

            “She seems good for you. I’m sure you guys have a lot of talk about.”

            “Yeah we do.”

            Tracy took her hand back and finished her drink. “Ajay know that there are no hard feelings between us okay. I don’t blame you for what you did.”

            “But it was so fucked up.”

            “No it wasn’t. Just trust me on this one okay?”

            Ajay sighed. “Okay.”

            “Great.” Tracy stood. “Now if you don’t mind I have an early start tomorrow. Thank you again for the flowers.”

            “Of course.”

 

 

            Tracy made it all the way up to her room without breaking the façade that she was okay with what happened. She fully planned to break down in her room once she got there. Or she would have if the presence Louis didn’t take her by surprise.

            “Louis what are you doing here?” Tracy coming in and kicking off her heels.

            “Wow that dress does look good on you,” Louis commented smiling. “I came to check on you. Robert said that you were meeting Ajay.”

            Tracy went to the bedroom to get changed, Louis stood in the doorway. “Yeah he wanted to talk.”

            “I see he got you flowers.”

            “Yeah, he felt bad about the way we left things.”

            “What about leaving you all alone in your time of need?” Louis asked innocently.

            “It wasn’t like that Louis,” Tracy grumbled moving about her room. “He did what was best for him and this Adriana girl sounds perfect for him.”

            “So why the talk?”

            “Like I said he wanted to make sure we were okay. Which we are.”

            “Which is why you wore that?”

            Tracy stopped what she was doing. “Okay I’ll admit that I have every intention of making him suffer.”

            “You wanted him back,” Louis surmised.

            “Yes. I wanted him to see him and pledge his love and leave that girl.”

            “What changed?”

            Tracy went back to taking off her makeup hoping that her hands would stop shaking. “I guess I realized that he was happy with her and he wouldn’t be happy with me.”

            “Why wouldn’t he be happy with you?”

            “Because I’m still in the same situation I’m in that made him break up with me in the first place. He wants a girlfriend not a secret. He deserves better.”

            “You deserve better too Tracy.”

            “I know…just not right now.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I’m not trying or hoping for another relationship. The guy I date deserves all of me. He shouldn’t have to share.” Tracy turned to Louis and gave him a weak smile. “Guess I understand how Harry feels now.”

            “Speaking of Harry,” Louis began, walking back into the living room to make tea. “He was the one that told me to come see you.”

            “What?”

            “Yup, he was worried and believed that I should check on you. He says hi btw.”

            Tracy came out of the bedroom in sweats and a t-shirt. “Um…hi…But why did he send you?”

            “He’s trying to be more understanding of your situation and our friendship.”

            “Oh well that…that’s sweet of him.”

            “Yup. Hopefully this will help with the other problem.” Louis finished the tea and handed Tracy a mug. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

            “Do we have to talk? Can’t we just watch a movie or something?”

            “Sure, let me just text Harry.”

 

 

            Harry was having fun. Like a lot of fun. He was surrounded by his friends who were getting pissed and he loved it. Currently there was a game of chandeliers going, but no one seemed to know all the rules so it turned into a lot of arbitrary drinking and throwing things. It was great. Suddenly Harry’s phone vibrated. He had been texting Louis about the party but the conversation ended when Tracy came back.

 

_Hey baby, me and Tracy are gonna watch a film and then I’ll head back. You doing okay?_

 

            Harry smiled. While he did wish Louis was here with him he appreciated that the boy was making an effort. Relationships were a work in progress. Harry was willing to work and he saw that Louis was willing to too.

 

            _I’m doing great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and staying with me through the long wait. I've given myself a goal of having the story done by the end of Christmas break but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle but tell me what you think.


End file.
